Lips of an Angel
by Drace929
Summary: April has her eye's sight on the man of her dreams but is he really all she's ever imagined? Or has her true love been there all along in the form of her best friend? (A/U)
1. The Makeover

**A/N: Okay everyone I'm baaaaaaack. So I'm pretty excited about this one and trying to do it differently. It's AU and it's not going to be the typical 'stalker' or 'AJ in danger' (at least not yet). It's two friends who are forced to confront their true feelings for each other. I don't want to spoil the entire plot everything is explained in this first chapter. So read, enjoy & review! Also it's obviously rated M & I own nothing except for the creepy weirdo's created in my mind.**

* * *

 **The Makeover**

* * *

April Jeanette Mendez was 23 years old and happy. She had been through a lot in her life but she lived in a positive state of mind constantly. She had a good job, good friends and an amazing brother. Sure she lost a lot over the years but she credits every loss as to where she was. Now, most people would find April's life to be boring- no serious boyfriend, job was good but boring, stayed home practically every night and played video games. It was a safe choice and April always took the safe route. There was nothing wrong with being careful and content.

April woke up every morning for work and pulled her hair back in an simple low ponytail, glassed perched on the tip of her nose and would wear loose pants and a sweater. Some would call her a nerd and they would be right. She wasn't vain and didn't put much thought into her appearance, but she was far from ugly. She was simply, simple. No makeup, no brand clothing, nothing to draw attention to herself. She had gotten the nickname 'wallflower' when she was in high school and clearly she never changed.

April lived in a small loft with her brother but it felt like she lived with a ton of guys since his friends who were also just as much hers, were always there and always crashing. April had moved to Chicago to join her brother who had moved there when he was 18 himself almost nine years ago. Originally from New Jersey, the Mendez siblings couldn't wait to get out of their parents home and as far away as possible. Nico, April's brother, had originally moved there with his high school sweetheart and attended college with her but that went south not long after and he opted stay, finish school and in order to stay close to his new found friends.

Nico's friends Cliff, Colt and Punk were always around. They mad met at a gym where the guys trained and wrestled and helped Nico get into the shape he had always wanted to be in. Wrestling was always a dream of Nico's but it was something all four did on weekends and it wasn't a full-time gig. All four were very different. Nico dropped out of college and ended up working in a restaurant and with a few lucky breaks became a Chef at a pretty decent restaurant, years of work and pulling his savings he opened up his own place. Cliff worked at the restaurant with Nico working the bar and managing, Colt was a comedian and pretty popular in Chicago and made a decent living off of that. Punk on the other hand managed a comic book shop on weekdays. At night Punk was far more into the wrestling and fighting and picked up any work on that end he could get.

April was the one with the 'boring' job. She worked in publishing- well correction, she wanted to work in publishing and took the first job she was offered anywhere near that. It was for a publishing firm and she was basically a glorified assistant. She not only loved her job but she loved her boss Daren Prince. Daren Prince was April's ultimate fantasy. He was successful, handsome, sophisticated, mature, funny and appreciative. Even though he valued April and paid her far more than she should have been paid for position he only saw her as his best employee. Still, April couldn't help but blush when he'd smile towards her or laugh obnoxiously every time he made a terrible joke. April was head over heels in love with her boss.

She woke up every morning excited to just be seated outside of his office and their lunches that they shared everyday together. She knew deep down he had to feel for something her since he did spend so much time with her at work and always referred to her as his closest confidant.

"April." a voice pulled her from her constant daydreams as she looked up and smiled at her boss.

"Sorry Daren I zoned out for a second." she said shuffling the papers on her desk.

"It's fine." He smiled. "I was just going to say you should head home it's getting very late."

"Wow it's already 11." she said looking at her watch.

"Yea so get your stuff together and I'll have my driver take you home." Daren said to her.

"No that's not necessary." April said standing up and putting on her jacket.

"Don't argue with your boss." Daren grinned and April swore his tooth sparkled.

"Aren't you leaving too?" April asked grabbing her bag and pushing her glasses up.

"No I still have a few more things to catch up on. I'll see you on Monday though." Daren said to her. "Don't party too hard this weekend." he teased.

"Yea right." she snorted as she laughed and again was mortified.

"Good night April." he said unable to hide his own laughter and walked back into his office.

* * *

April sat at the bar at her brother's restaurant with not only her favorite waitress there, but her best friend since she moved to Chicago. She also happened to live in the loft across the hall from her and Nico.

"You need to get laid." Celeste said to her simply. "You're pinning over a guy and you don't have the confidence to even say anything to him. Getting laid will get you confidence."

"I don't want to get laid." April sighed. "I want him."

"So tell him!" Celeste encouraged. "You're beautiful and funny and if he doesn't see that then he's not worth your drool."

"Whose drooling?" Cliff asked walking down to the end of the bar where they were sitting. "You over me?" he smirked at Celeste who rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams perv." Celeste laughed. "I'm talking about-"

"-nothing." April said cutting her off and glaring at her.

"You're talking about your boss again?" Cliff laughed. "We all know about it."

"What do you mean?" April asked him.

"Come on it's not much of a secret that you pine over dreamy Daren Prince." Cliff chuckled. "Publishing god and one of Chicago's most eligible bachelors."

"So you don't think I have a chance?" April asked him.

"Of course you do. You're awesome. You play games, you read comics, you make dirty jokes- you're the ultimate woman." Cliff shrugged. "He's just stuck up." he said drying some glasses.

"You don't know him." April reminded him.

"I know guys like him." Cliff defended. "They come in here all the time and throw their money around and are assholes to the help."

"Just because he has money doesn't mean he's an asshole." April pointed out. "He really is great to me."

"Of course he is!" Cliff laughed loudly. "You do all of his fucking work for him. I'd kiss your ass too."

"Maybe let your hair down." Celeste suggested pulling at the hair tie keeping her hair pulled back. "You're beautiful anyway you look but letting your hair down and wearing something that showed off your amazing body would catch his attention."

"Don't listen to her." Cliff said to April frowned. "Then he'd only want you for sex."

"I'm ok with that." April admitted honestly and Cliff cringed.

"She has one protective older brother she doesn't need you too." Celeste scolded shooting the hair tie off of her finger at him.

"I've known her for years she is like my little sister." Cliff informed Celeste. "Don't change a damn thing about yourself. You're perfect and if he doesn't see it he's a prick." he warned April then walked off to the other end of the bar where a patron was trying to get his attention.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow." Celeste said with a grin.

"I don't know." April said shaking her head.

"Come on!" Celeste insisted happily. "We'll get your hair done and get you some cute work clothes and I swear to you he won't be able to keep his eyes or hands off of you."

"There's my waitress who keeps disappearing." Nico smirked walking over with Punk who took Celeste's stool next to April. "You have tables." he reminded her.

"I know, I know. I was just cheering up April." Celeste said then passed Nico shooting him a wink.

"Cheering up? What's wrong with you?" Nico asked kissing her cheek.

"Nothing I just had a long day at work." April said to him.

"So you're sitting at my bar because you're sad? You gonna start drinking to?" Nico teased.

"Maybe I will." April said to him and even Punk laughed at that as Cliff passed him a glass of water.

"I've never seen your hair not tied up." Punk noted.

"Do you guys think I'm ugly?" she asked bluntly.

"You're beautiful." Nico grinned.

"Agreed." Punk and Cliff nodded.

"Am I boring?" April asked them.

"Not at all." Punk said honestly. "You're the most interesting one in the group."

"You're only saying that because she understands your nerd lingo." Cliff said to Punk.

"It's comic stuff." Punk defended. "And there's nothing wrong with being a nerd."

"You're a hot nerd though." April sighed annoyed.

"Why thank you." Punk grinned happily.

"Is this about your boss?" Nico asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Do you all just sit around and gossip about my sick crush on my boss?" April asked them.

"Not all of the time." Cliff defended.

"Yea sometimes we talk about that doof you dated." Punk added. "What was his name again?" he asked Nico.

"Brian." Nico laughed thinking of the ugly man April bought him for them to meet. "Danielson! Brian Danielson!"

"What a fucking goat face." Punk laughed.

"He was sweet until you all bullied him." April glared.

"He was a werido." Nico said to her. "You could do better than him and better than Daren."

"Whatever." April said getting off of the stool. "I'm going home."

"I'll be late so make sure you lock up." Nico warned her. "You can walk her home, right?" he asked Punk.

"Don't be ridiculous." April said putting her jacket on. "It's three blocks over."

"I need the fresh air." Punk shrugged standing up as well.

"Thanks." Nico said slapping his shoulder.

"Goodnight Cliff." April said to him.

"Night sweetheart." Cliff winked and began to talk to Nico as she and Punk walked out of the restaurant together.

* * *

April would never tell the others but she and Punk were much closer than she was to Cliff or Colt. The two really did have a lot in common and not just with video games and comics but with the way they looked at life, they hated all the same people, they laughed at all the same jokes and she felt more comfortable talking to him than to Nico sometimes.

"So what's really got you so down?" Punk asked as he kept his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know." April sighed. "Am I acting like a teenager living in some fantasy world? Do I seem desperate?"

"No." Punk said to her. "You like him, you should go for it." he suggested.

"Celeste is taking me for a full makeover." April told him and he rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't change a damn a thing about yourself." Punk said to her. "Not everything is about the way you look. You work with that guy for 12 hours a day most of the time if he isn't in love with you already than he's an idiot and you shouldn't date an idiot."

"I'm nervous." April admitted as they kept walking the dark and chilly streets. "What if I ever do go out with him?"

"Isn't that the point?" Punk laughed.

"Yea of course it is but he'll expect things of me." April hinted at and Punk just eyed her with amusement.

"Like what?" Punk asked trying not to laugh.

"Sex." She mumbled.

"That's a good thing isn't it?" Punk asked her.

"I'm not very experienced." April admitted.

"So?" Punk asked. "He's not going to care."

"What if I'm not experienced at all?" April asked and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you telling me you're a virgin?" he asked with a laugh.

"See I knew I shouldn't have said anything." She huffed and began to walk ahead of him.

"Hold on." Punk laughed catching up to her. "I'm just surprised. You've dated a few guys since I've known you."

"So? Not every relationship is based around sex." April argued.

"You're right." Punk agreed.

"Now I'm at the point in my life where I want to be sexy and look good for this very attractive man but I'm too afraid to because how do I tell him I'm a virgin?" April asked him seriously.

"He'll understand if he's truly a good guy." Punk said to her. "And if he doesn't then you know he's not the right one."

"I think he'd understand." April said thinking about it. "He really cares me about me."

"Does he now?" Punk asked chuckling. "How can you tell?"

"He always makes sure I have a ride home, he buys me lunch everyday, he values my opinion on literature and world views." April rambled off.

"Sounds like a true Prince. So what are you so scared about?" Punk asked.

"I don't know." April whispered.

"Just stay you." Punk said as they entered the apartment building. "You're perfect."

"Thank you." April smiled. "Are you fighting this weekend?"

"Nah." he said to her. "I've got to work in the shop."

"Rats." She frowned as they walked up the steps together. "Don't give up on your dream."

"I'm not." Punk shrugged. "It's just my dream doesn't pay my rent." he teased.

"I hope it does for you one day." April said to him. "And about what I told you earlier-"

"I'll take it to my grave." Punk assured her. "Even though I'm sure your brother would be thrilled to hear this."

"Phillip." She warned as they stopped outside her door.

"To my grave." he repeated sincerely.

"Hey." a woman's voice greeted.

April looked across the hall and saw the red headed woman stick her head out. Amy Dumas was not only Celeste's roommate but every man's dream, currently just Punk's obsession. They began dating six months ago after constantly running into each other in the building.

"I thought I heard your voice." Amy grinned then saw April. "Hey April." she greeted in a friendly voice.

"Hi Amy." she said shooting her a quick smile and began to unlock her door.

"I thought you were helping Nico out tonight?" Amy asked as Punk made his way over to her and gave her a kiss.

"I took April home for him instead." Punk said to her.

"He's a gentleman your boyfriend." April teased before walking inside.

"You don't mind if I steal him now do you?" Amy asked her.

"Please- keep him." April snorted and Punk shot her a look. "Thanks for walking me home."

"Anytime." Punk said then Amy pulled Punk inside of her apartment by his shirt.

April smiled over to the now closed door, they were actually pretty perfect each other. She walked into her apartment and locked the door just like she promised Nico she would do then decided to take a hot bath and relax, hopefully that would clear her mind and help her decide on what to do.

* * *

The next morning Celeste literally dragged April out of bed at nine to get her ready for shopping. April spent more money on clothes that she knew were too tight and very uncomfortable but Celeste insisted. April had the money to spend since she rarely purchased anything and then came the worst part- her hair. Instead of taking April to a salon she took April across the hall to Amy who did hair and makeup for a living. She agreed to help Celeste in her crazy scheme to change April.

"Please don't cut it." April pleaded sitting in a chair in Amy's kitchen.

"I have to trim it April." Amy said to her. "Don't worry I promise it won't look too short. You have amazing hair I'd never chop it all off but you have so many dead and split ends."

"She's a professional." Celeste reminded her.

"It's going to look great." Amy assured her. "I'm going to trim, dye it and blow it out."

"Dye it?" April cringed.

"Black." Amy said to her. "Your hair is already brown but the black will go perfect with your skin tone. You're going to look amazing I swear to you."

"I trust you." April forced out nervously. "Even though I think the clothes are enough."

"You'll feel so much more confident." Celeste said to her. "Let Amy work her magic."

"You're already beautiful I'm just changing it up." Amy added. "Now close your eyes."

Almost two hours later April was finished. She woke up at nine in the morning and now it was eight at night and after a day of shopping, eating and hair and makeup she was finally done. Her glasses were off and she had contacts in for the first time since high school she put on a dress that Celeste insisted she buy and looked in the mirror. Her makeup was subtle so she didn't mind it and her hair was amazing. Amy really knew what she was doing in that department. It wasn't short at all but it looked shiner, darker and fit her better. April had to smile as she looked in the mirror and never felt prettier.

"What do you think?" Celeste asked.

"I love it." April admitted hugging her. "Thank you for bullying me into this."

"You're welcome." Celeste smiled.

"How much do I owe you for my hair?" April asked Amy.

"Are you kidding me? You're a friend." Amy said pushing her hand holding her wallet away. "I'll do your hair anytime."

"Seriously this was a lot of work." April insisted.

"Seriously this is what friends are for." Amy laughed. "You look great. If you let me take a picture of you for a before and after we'll call it even."

"Deal." April agreed.

"You have to come down to the restaurant." Celeste said to her.

"Yea we were going for drinks." Amy said to her. "Punk is working tonight and I promised to stop by."

"I don't know." April said shaking her head.

"Show off this tight dress, tight body and killer hair." Amy ordered. "The men will be all over you."

"You might even just forget all about Daren Prince." Celeste teased.

"Fine ok." April said to her.

"It's just a few drinks." Amy said to her.

"I don't drink." April reminded her.

"This is a new you." Celeste reminded her passing her a jacket. "Enjoy it and live it up. You're only in your twenties once. One day you'll be thirty and wake up and think 'why didn't I have more fun?'"

"Let's just go." April said walking to the door.

* * *

The restaurant was packed for a Saturday night but it wasn't difficult for Amy, Celeste and April to get a small table in the upscale bar area.

"Ladies." Colt greeted walking over seeing Celeste and Amy facing him. "What are we drinking and who is your friend?" he asked tilting his head as he only saw the back of their female companion.

April turned her head to look at Colt disgusted and he jumped back spilling his drink slightly.

"Gah!" he shouted. "April?" he asked horrified.

"Yea." she said slowly. "Did you just try to hit on me?"

"No!" He shouted quickly. "I just didn't recognize you. I've never seen you in a dress, heels, with makeup, hair down and no glasses." he counted off looking at her closely. "Is that really you?"

"Doesn't she look flawless?" Celeste smiled proudly. "Amy and I did it."

"Yea she looks great." Colt said nervously. "Very pretty. Almost too pretty."

"Too pretty?" April asked confused.

"He's just upset that he was going to hit on you." Celeste teased.

"No." Colt laughed nervously.

"Where's Punk and Nico?" Amy asked him.

"They'll be out soon." Colt said sipping what was left of his drink. "Aren't you cold?" he asked April. "Do you want to put your jacket on?"

"Stop treating her like that." Celeste warned him. "She's a beautiful woman and should show it off."

"She's also my family." Colt pointed out. "And I'm concerned she might catch a cold."

"No you're concerned she might catch the eyes of a guy and she already has." Amy informed him. "Someone sent her over two drinks already."

"Are you drinking?" Colt asked April in a fatherly voice.

"No of course not." April said to him.

"Doesn't mean she can't if she wanted to." Celeste said to him. "She's an adult. You guys need to stop sheltering her."

"It's not about sheltering her it's about looking out for her." Colt argued.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." April said standing up but the two were arguing so much they didn't even notice.

April didn't go to the bathroom but instead snuck outside the backdoor for some fresh air. It was a chilly night and she rubbed her arms with her hands to keep warn as she leaned against the brick wall.

"April?" A voice questioned.

"Hey." April said with a weak smile as Punk walked over to her.

"You look hot." Punk said with a smirk.

"Thank you." She laughed lightly.

"Amy told me that she and Celeste were doing you over today." Punk said to her. "Do you like it?"

"I do." April admitted. "Colt tried to hit on me." She laughed.

"Oh Nico is going to love to hear that." Punk laughed loudly.

"Do I look better?" April asked her. "Do I stand out more?" she always knew Punk would be the one to give her his honest opinion.

"You've always stood out to me." Punk shrugged and she smiled at the sweet comment. "I don't think you look better I think you always have looked great you just look different now."

"Do I look stupid?" she asked.

"Nope." He said to her. "You do however look cold. Why are you out here?"

"It was crowded in there." April confessed. "I'm not a Saturday night bar person. All I can keep thinking about is how I want to get home and play Grand Theft Auto."

"Me too actually." Punk admitted. "Want me to sneak you out of here and take you home?"

"No, but thank you." April said moving away from the wall. "Amy has been waiting for you inside by the way."

"Yes I know I'll walk you back over there at least." he said to her opening the backdoor for her.

Punk watched for a moment as she walked ahead of him and shook his head when his eyes fell on her ass. April was strictly off limits he reminded himself. The makeover didn't change his thoughts on her, he had begun crushing on Nico's little sister almost a year ago. He knew how beautiful she was not just on the outside but the inside as well. He loved being alone with her and talking about nothing and everything. They shared a bond that he couldn't explain to anyone. If April wasn't Nico's sister he would have moved in on her a very long time ago but again, would never do it now and lose his friendship with Nico who he considered a brother. And after April confessed what she did to Punk last night he was now more drawn to the innocent little nerd than ever before. There was something so innocent yet so sexy about her. But Punk buried all of those feelings and opted to just be her best friend because as long as he had her in some form in his life he'd be ok...or so he thought.

* * *

 **A/N: How does Daren Prince respond to April's new look? Will he even notice her or will she have to step up her game even more?**


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Sweet Dreams**

* * *

Monday morning came quickly and April managed to figure out her new hair style and even managed to throw on a little bit of makeup. She put on one of those too tight pant suits that Celeste had forced her into buying and headed down the stairs. She saw Nico was already at the counter eating and he looked up at her.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he questioned.

"Do you like it?" April asked twirling.

"Yea but I've never seen that before." Nico said to her. "What happened to your old clothes?"

"They're in my closet." She shrugged pouring coffee into her canister.

"I really hope you're not changing your look for some rich prick." Nico sighed eating his cereal.

"I'm trying something different that's all." April said to him. "Celeste picked it out I thought you'd like it."

"Why would I like it?" Nico asked.

"Since you've been sleeping with her I thought you'd like anything she picks out." April said simply and he dropped his spoon. "She didn't tell me if that's what you're thinking." she said pouring milk in with her coffee. "She didn't have to. I've seen her sneak out of here twice last week alone."

"She just needed a place to crash because Punk has been over there with Amy." He lied.

"Please don't lie to me." April sighed sadly. "We agreed never to lie to each other."

"You're right." Nico admitted. "We're just sleeping together, nothing serious."

"I'm not judging." April said to him and kissed his cheek. "I might be working late."

"If you're working past 9 late call me and I'll pick you up." Nico said to her.

"When are you going to stop treating me like such a baby?" April asked him.

"When you stop being my baby sister which I don't think is ever going to happen." Nico teased. "I worry about you that's all."

"I'm an adult." she reminded him.

"Yes you're also still my little sister and if you don't have a way home I plan on picking you up." Nico said to her seriously.

"Fine." She said opening the door. "Have a good day off." she said to him.

"Yea and you have fun with whatever the hell it is you do at work." Nico mocked.

April closed the door at the same exact time Punk walked out of the loft across the hall.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Morning Ape." He said running a hand over his sleepy face. "Off to work already?"

"Yup." She said to him. "If you're looking for hot coffee it's across the hall."

"That's where I was headed." Punk said walking over to Nico's loft. "Good luck with your Prince." he teased.

"You always told me luck was for losers." April pointed out. "Are you calling me a loser Phillip?"

"I really hate it when you call me Phillip." Punk said with a sarcastic smile.

"That didn't answer my question." April smiled teasingly.

"You're not a loser." Punk said and she shot him a smile. "I hope your little plan works."

"I don't actually have a plan." she admitted. "I'm just going to wing it."

"Sounds like a plan to me." he smirked then walked into Nico's without even knocking.

* * *

April was at her desk long before Daren was due to arrive. She had everything prepared for him, messages, faxes and important documents in need of signatures. When he stepped off the elevator she tried not to gawk at him and diverted her eyes to her computer.

"Good morning." Daren greeted not even looking at her as he picked up his messaged.

"Morning Daren." She said keeping her own on the computer.

"April today can you-" he stopped when he noticed her.

"Something wrong?" she asked innocently.

"It's just I've never seen you...without glasses." he added quickly and smiled. "You look like a different person."

"You think so?" she asked trying not to blush.

"Yea you look very nice." Daren admitted nodding at her. "Not that you didn't look nice before-"

"It's ok." April smiled. "I get it. What did you need?"

"I actually don't even remember." Daren said trying to think about it. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Sorry." she laughed lightly.

"Don't apologize for that April." Daren winked at her. "When I think of it and I know I will I'll let you know."

"No problem." April said standing up and handed him his paperwork. "I got in a little early and sorted everything for you."

"You are a dream April Jeanette." Daren remarked fondly. "What would I do without you?"

"Pull your hair out?" She offered with a cute shrug.

"I suppose I would." He agreed. "Keep up the good work April."

"I will." She assured him proudly.

April watched as he walked into his office then sunk back into her own chair and could almost squeal with excitement that he had complimented her new look and then to tell her she 'took the words right out of his mouth'? She could literally melt from the remark since he robbed her of her voice so many times by just looking at her. She was thrilled and nothing was going to ruin her day today.

Noon was always the time they had lunch together. He'd usually call her at around 11 to ask her what she wanted to order and they'd decide but he hadn't called about lunch once. Was she wrong about finally catching his eye? He had successfully avoided her for the past four hours and she was now beyond curious. When he did emerge from his office at around 12:30 he had his jacket on and stopped at her desk.

"Sorry I didn't call about lunch." he said to her as he adjusted his jacket.

"You were busy it's ok." April said to him as if it didn't bother her.

"I was thinking since I ran late I'd treat you to a real lunch date." he suggested and she almost fainted. "There's a great place around the corner, it's a lovely day I figured we'd just walk over." Daren said to her.

"Yes!" she said with almost too much enthusiasm.

"Great grab your jacket." Daren smiled.

* * *

Lunch wasn't awkward since the two had worked together for so long. They kept most of the conversation on business but April swore his hand brushed against her leg one too many times but she wasn't complaining. He literally caused butterfly's in her stomach and it was difficult to get through the lunch without embarrassing herself by blushing too much. When they did get back to the office they did up working late but instead of Daren's driver taking her home he offered to take the ride with her and the two engaged in small chitchat in the backseat of the SUV as his driver took her home.

April couldn't wait to get inside and fill Celeste in and kiss her feet to thank her for this brilliant idea. But when she walked into her loft it was just the boys but that's ok, she'd take anyone hearing about her amazing day.

"You're home late." Nico noted looking up at her briefly as he played a game against Colt.

"I texted you didn't I?" April asked removing her jacket.

"When are you going back to normal?" Colt asked not even looking at her and watching the TV as he raced Nico.

"Never." April grinned from ear to ear.

"So today went well with the Prince?" Cliff teased.

"I'm so glad you asked Cliff because yes it did." She said smiling in his face. "We had lunch together-"

"Don't you have lunch with him everyday?" Nico asked her.

"Yes I do but he's never taken me out to lunch. He took me to the Waterfall restaurant." April beamed.

"Seems a little fancy for a lunch." Colt scoffed.

"He even took the ride home with me tonight." April said to them.

"Doesn't it bother you that he's only doing all of this because you changed your look up a bit?" Punk asked as he was seated at the kitchen counter eating.

"Not in the slightest." April said to him.

"It speaks a lot to the type of man that he is." Punk pointed out.

"Don't tell me that the first thing you you guys notice about a girl is her personality." April said to them.

"If I work with the woman everyday than yea it is." Cliff said to her.

"Liar." April said to him.

"I always look for personality." Colt added.

"You tried to hit on me the other night before you realized it was me." April pointed out folding her arms.

"You what?" Nico demanded glaring at Colt.

"We're not trying to bring you down Ape." Punk insisted. "We just don't want to see you get hurt."

"It's not like we're dating." April said him. "You know this is what I wanted." she practically whispered. "Why are you being so judgmental all of the sudden?"

"I'm not I just don't think it's right that he all of the sudden he's trying to butter you up." Punk said to her. "You told me he was a good guy."

"And he is. Where in this story is he not a good guy?" April asked Punk narrowing her eyes at him.

"The part where he didn't give a shit about you when you had on glasses and loose fucking clothes and never took you out to lunch or rode home with you personally. He rode home with you tonight hoping you'd invite him!" Punk argued.

"That's ridiculous!" April shouted back as the three other men just watched.

"You changed your clothes and hair to get his attention so you know what he's after." Punk argued. "You may want to get to know him better because you like him for him, he's never had to change to get your attention but you have to. Does that not seem off to you?"

"I'm going across the hall." April said storming out of the loft and slamming the door behind her.

"You were a little harsh, no?" Colt asked Punk.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Nico smiled giving Punk 's a thumbs up. "At least now she'll just be pissed at you."

"I just don't want to see her get her hopes up for this guy." Punk defended. "He's clearly after one thing."

"I don't want to discuss it anymore." Nico warned them. "If I have to start a conversation about my sister's sex life I'm going to flip the fuck out."

"Look at the bright side." Cliff began. "At least she'll be banging a rich millionaire."

"She's not going to be banging anyone." Nico said disgusted. "And I don't care how fucking rich is if he touches my sister I'll fucking kill him."

"Your sister is going to date people." Colt pointed out to him.

"Yea and that's fine as long as the guy is nice, respects her and isn't using her." Nico said to them.

"I'll date April." Cliff offered jokingly.

"And as long as the guy dating my sister isn't one of my best friends." Nico added with a glare and Punk looked away casually. "I'll kill any one of you too."

"Relax she's like all of ours sister." Colt laughed.

"You weren't thinking that when you were eyeing her up the other night." Cliff laughed.

"Yea about that..." Nico started as Punk snuck outside.

He looked across the hall and saw April sitting in front of Celeste and Amy's door.

"Hi Ape." He greeted as if nothing had happened and she looked up at him. "Not home, huh?"

"No I just like sitting in hallways." she remarked coldly.

"I'm sorry." Punk said sitting next to her.

"You were the last person I expected to jump all over me like that." April said to him. "I thought it went without saying they we were closer to each other than the others."

"We are." He agreed. "Which is why I was so harsh. I was just being honest and looking out for you."

"I really like him." April admitted. "And if we do end up together and dating I kind of need you to like him too."

"Why's that?" Punk asked.

"Because you're apart of my life." April said to him. "I need my best friend to get along with boyfriend."

"He's already a boyfriend?" Punk asked her and she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"No." She whispered. "Just in my mind." she laughed. "But maybe someday. I feel like we really connected today. And I know Nico is going to hate him so I'm counting on you to be on my side here and calm him down as well. If it was up to Nico I'd live upstairs and never date." she laughed.

"He's just looking out for you." Punk reasoned. "He loves you to death. You're all he has family wise."

"No we all have each other." April reminded him. "The five of us have spent every holiday and birthday together for the last nine years. That's what family is."

"Yea." Punk agreed looking at his his hands that were resting on his knees.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked him. "Did I piss you off in someway?"

"No." He chuckled. "I'm just itching to get on some wrestling cards. I'm starting to go stir crazy."

"You know I'll be at your next fight." April smiled.

"You haven't missed one yet." Punk said smiling back at her.

"What's going on here?" Amy asked standing over them.

"I was trying to runaway." April smirked standing up as did Punk.

"What happened?" Amy asked concerned.

"Your boyfriend was being an ass." April said looking back at Punk.

"Seriously Punk?" Amy asked him.

"I'm a dick." Punk shrugged with no defense.

"It's alright all is forgiven." April assured her. "You two go about your night."

"Night." Punk said with a smile.

As April opened the door she looked back again quickly and watched as Punk wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and lifted her into the apartment as he kissed her. The pangs of jealousy stabbed her in the stomach but she swore she was only jealous of the relationship they shared, not just the man. It was Punk and Amy's relationship starting six months ago that really pushed her deeper into her crush with Daren and latched onto the fantasy of having what they had but with Daren.

April would never deny that she crushed on Punk the first time she met her when she was only 18. He was covered in tattoo's, older, stronger, protective, sensitive and very attractive. She fawned over him for months until Nico reminded her that he was far too old for her and it would never happen- actually he said it would only happen over his dead body. She latched onto Punk because of their similar interests and personality. She wasn't sure if she ever did get over her crush of Punk or just let Nico scare her away from it. But her friendship with Punk was something she valued and treasured and would never want to risk it.

Amy wasn't bad at all either. She had moved in a year ago and was always nice to April. Celeste, Amy and herself really became pretty tight but it did rub her the wrong way when Punk first began seeing her and now that April thought about it, she voiced similar concerns about his relationship with Amy to him as well. Punk just laughed them off and told her he was having 'fun'. But the 'fun' seemed to turn pretty serious as he was spending more and more time with redhead and less and less with April. Not that they were always together but a lot of their time had been split, a lot less game playing, a lot less comic book reading. She wanted to hate Amy for taking away her best friend but she was so nice to her so it was difficult. April decided it was time to just focus on someone new and stop worrying about Punk's relationship. April also knew it wasn't right to be jealous over her friends happiness. Even though she crushed on him when she was younger she had happily moved on from the notion of being with him. Daren was now the man for her and she was sure they were destined to be together.

* * *

Later that night April fell into her bed after a long day of work. April was no stranger to an erotic dream either, just because she was a virgin didn't mean she didn't experience sexual acts or think about the actual deed. April had spent so much time forcing herself to focus on Daren, a man she knew was out of her reach that he was the star in almost of her latest dreams.

" _Oh." April moaned arching her back slightly as her arms were bent and resting by her head. The sheets were moving underneath her and her smile was growing by the minute. "That's so good."_

 _She bit on her bottom lip as her dream man made love to her using only his tongue. His mouth was talented, his tongue was long and his fingers were as light as a feather. She was twisting now as her body began to tighten and let out another loud moan._

" _Shh." the male voice chuckled under the blankets._

" _You're too good." April said happily and that's when it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh god I'm-" she moaned and then released._

 _April reached for the blankets and pulled them past his head so she could see his face and when he looked up at her it wasn't Daren Prince, it was Punk- Phillip Jack Brooks. She grinned as he crawled up her body and cupped her face as he pulled her into a bruising kiss._

" _Did you like that?" he asked as his lips touched hers and his nose nuzzled hers._

" _It was glorious." she said sensually. "Your tongue is magic."_

" _You haven't seen anything yet." He warned nipping at her lips_

" _I love your body." she whispered running her hands over his colorful pecks. "Your tattoos tell the story of your life."_

" _I want you tattooed on me." he said to her as he pressed his pelvis into her lower half. "I want you across my heart- where you belong." he kissed her cheek now and she closed her eyes and smiled._

" _I don't think you have room for my name there." she smirked as his chapped lips traced her jawline._

" _I'll make room." he said without hesitation. "Let me make love to you April." he requested._

" _I want that." she said without any reservation. "I want you inside of me."_

" _Are you ready?" he asked her looking into her eyes first._

" _I've been waiting my whole life for you." April smiled. "I want you to own my body." she purred and he growled into her neck at the remark and sunk his teeth gently over her pulse point._

" _Oh god." she moaned feeling her body heat begin to pool beneath her. "Please Phil."_

" _You never have to beg." he said to her._

 _Punk was positioned and just as he slid into her-_

"Holy shit!" April shouted as she shot up. The sweat was dripping all over her body and she was gasping for air. She jumped out of her bed and opened her window to let the cold wind blow in to coold her off.

"You ok in there?" Nico asked knocking at her door.

"Yea just a dream!" April shouted then stuck her out the window.

April walked into her bathroom and splashed cold water on her face and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Why the hell was she suddenly dreaming of Punk? Had to have been a fluke since he was the last one she spoke to before going to sleep. But even when she did dream of Daren the dreams were never that detailed and she never felt that way before. The dream almost felt too real to her...


	3. Endless Dreams

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys! Glad you all are enjoying it! I'm having fun with this one and have so many great ideas for it so stay tuned.**

* * *

 **Endless Dreams**

* * *

Two weeks of keeping with her new look and extra shopping, April felt she had hit a stalemate with Daren. They had gone out to lunch a couple of more times but everything kind of went back to the way it was before. She did work on being extra attentive to him and focus on him so she could at least stop having dreams of her friend, Punk. She had dream number four on Thursday night and it was now starting to make her mad. The dreams had gotten so descriptive that even being around Punk made her skin sticky and her heart race. That _had_ to change.

"April." Daren greeted as he stepped out of his office. "I'm in a bind and I need you."

"Ok anything." April said almost too anxiously.

"I have that big fundraiser tonight and I know it's last minute but I need you to be my date." he smiled.

"Date?" she stuttered.

"Yes." He chuckled. "My business associate just bailed and I can't do these things alone."

"I'll be there." She said without hesitation.

"Wonderful." Daren grinned. "I really look forward to having you on my arm tonight."

"What time is it?" April asked.

"I'll pick you up at 7, it starts at 8. You can head out now to go buy a dress if you need to." Daren said to her.

"You mean 'girl myself up?'." She teased.

"You are breathtaking April and please keep your hair down." Daren said in a low voice leaning over her desk.

"I'll do just that." April said looking him into the eyes.

* * *

April made it home by 6 and raced up the stairs with her new dress that set her back $200. She didn't even know where to begin doing her hair and makeup but she was lucky enough to have a neighbor and friend who was willing to do it for free.

"The dress is beautiful." Amy noted as she ironed April's hair. "I love the dark navy blue."

"I don't even know how fancy this is tonight." April groaned looking at the time.

"Relax you're going to have plenty time." Amy assured her. "You're pretty much done. Just give me five more minutes."

"Hey." Punk greeted walking into his girlfriend's apartment.

"Hi." Amy smiled as he kissed her quickly and stepped away.

"You're getting a little dressed up for my match tonight, no?" Punk teased to April and that's when it hit her, he was wrestling tonight and she never missed one of his shows.

"April has a work function to attend tonight." Amy said to him.

"What?" Punk asked looking at April. "You're blowing me off? Seriously?"

"It's a fundraiser and I completely forgot. Daren put me on the spot and I couldn't say no." April defended.

"So you're blowing me off for Daren?" Punk laughed. "Really, Ape?"

"What does it even matter?" Amy asked him. "We're all going to be there what's the difference if April isn't there?"

"You're right- makes zero difference to me." Punk said to his girlfriend. "Enjoy your boyfriend and boring fundraiser."

"Why are you making me feel bad?" April asked him. "You know-"

"-how important it is for you to get that attention from your boss." Punk mocked. "I'll tell you something April don't come crying to any of us when your prince turns into a scumbag."

"Punk!" Amy scolded.

"It's fine." April said jumping out of the seat. "I'm done right?"

"Yea." Amy smiled sadly. "I'm sorry about him." She whispered as Punk stormed into the bedroom.

"He'll get over it." April shrugged. "I've never missed a show before. I really didn't even remember it when Daren invited me out tonight. I should apologize."

"No you shouldn't." Amy scoffed cleaning up a bit. "He's a big boy. Go across the hall and get dressed and I'll bring the earrings yous asked for over." she told her.

"Are you sure? I hate going out and him being mad at me." April frowned.

"I know you two are close but trust me, he'll get over it. Punk should be supporting you not making you feel bad." Amy insisted pushing her to the door. "Hurry and get dressed and I'll get that over to you pronto."

* * *

April inspected herself in the mirror and ran her hands over the smooth long gown she picked out. It was a dark navy and had a subtle slip up the middle. Her hair was down and wavy, her makeup was darker than she had ever had it before and she was wearing a silver bracelet that Nico had gotten her for her 16th birthday. She heard the door open downstairs and walked down the narrow spiral stairs to fetch the studded earrings that Amy promised to bring over but it was Punk.

"Wow." Punk choked out as he looked at her. "You look-"

"-it's ok." She cut him off with a sad smile. "I know you're mad."

"No matter how mad I am it doesn't change the fact that you look beautiful." Punk said giving her a soft smile. "Amy wanted me to bring these to you and apologize." he said passing her the earrings.

"I should be the one apologizing." April insisted stepping closer to him. "I forgot you were wrestling tonight and had I remembered I wouldn't have agreed to go tonight."

"I know." Punk said to her. "I'm glad you're going." he admitted. "This is what you wanted all along and I shouldn't have shit on that."

"Do I really look ok?" She asked him.

"I wish you'd stop asking that you know that you look great in anything you put on." Punk said honestly and she blushed. "I just hope for your sake that this is guy is everything you have imagined he would be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" April asked.

"Big shot rich playboy." Punk shrugged. "You were his fifth assistant in less than a year."

"You remember me telling you that?" April asked him. "That's when I first got hired like two years ago."

"I don't forget the things you tell me." Punk said to her. "You were nervous he'd be a hard ass and make you cry and I told you-"

"-if he makes you cry, I'll make him cry." April finished for him remembering the promise. "Then you told me I was really smart and going to be great."

"I'm always right." he smirked.

"You're going to kick ass tonight and make sure Nico takes a video of your match because I'm going to want to watch it first thing in the morning." April said to him.

April placed her hands on his chest and leaned up and kissed his cheek and he couldn't help but get a whiff of how intoxicating she smelt. He placed his hands gently on her arms to keep her there a few moments longer and shut his eyes. April pulled away but remained close to him as she looked up at him. The familiar heat and stomach tightening that had been happening every night she would dream of him was hitting her right at this very second.

"I have to go." Punk said quickly pulling away. "Be careful tonight and don't do anything you're not ready for." he warned her as he quickly shuffled his way to the door.

"I won't." She assured him but he was already gone.

* * *

The fundraiser was at a fancy hotel and very boring just as Daren had warned it would be the ride over but he was amazing. He kept her close to his side (literally) wrapping his arm around her waist and making fun of all the people there. April felt so at ease and she wasn't sure if it was all the Champagne she had been drinking but it definitely helped calm her nerves. She had never drank before but she was embarrassed to decline the beverage and have to explain to Daren that didn't drink while everyone else there was. She was on glass four by nine at night and laughing loudly and Daren was keeping her on her feet.

"You really are blowing my mind." Daren laughed as he had a few in him as well but nowhere near her level. "I always liked you April but I assumed you were this nerdy little girl who never let your hair down."

"Oh I let my hair down." She giggled.

"Clearly." he said running his fingers through her hair. "You are so beautiful, everyone has been watching you tonight." he whispered.

"Really?" She asked looking around.

"Yes. People keep asking me where you came from and it's so odd to explain that you've been here all along." He replied smoothly. "Your dress hugs you perfectly." He said eyeing her from head to toe. "I just want you out of it." He whispered into her ear and placed his teeth gently over her earlobe and April grinned.

"Daren I-" she started but she was slurring and he cut her off.

"I got a room in the hotel tonight. Come upstairs with me?" He asked kissing her cheek.

"I don't know about that." She said trying to stand straight and blushing.

"I ordered up more Champagne." He said to her. "You like the Champagne don't you?"

"I do." She admitted noticing her glass was empty.

"I love Champagne myself." Daren grinned tugging her body tightly against his. "I want to pour onto your body and lick it off." he informed her quietly and April thought she was going to pass out. "I think you'd like that."

"I just-" she started as she pushed away from him barely standing to her feet.

"Are you ok?" Daren asked helping her stand up right.

"I just have to use the bathroom." She smiled then wobbled towards the bathroom and walked into it.

April sat down and pulled out her cellphone and called the first number she thought of. Of course his phone went to voice mail because he was obviously busy tonight but April didn't even remember. All she knew was that she could barely stand and was about to make a terrible choice.

"Phil it's me." April sighed into the voice mail. "I don't know where you are." She slurred every word. "But I need you to come get me. I drank too much and I'm going to do something stupid." she pleaded into the phone. "I see why you don't drink know. My head is fuzzy and I can't even walk." She said into the phone. "Please come get me? I'm at the Broughton in the hall. I can't call Nico because he'll kill me and I can't call Celeste because she'll tell Nico and he'll kill me." She giggled. "I'll wait and thank you." she slurred and hung up.

"April?" Daren's head peeked in.

"This is the ladies room." April laughed at him.

"I know but my lady was in this room." He teased stepping in seeing she was the only one here and grabbed her hands and helped her to her feet.

"Your lady?" April asked feeling her heart flutter.

"Yes you are my lady tonight." Daren grinned. "All night if you'll have me" he informed her and she melted into his arms. "Come on, we have to hang around a bit longer but I have some more Champagne waiting for us at the table."

"I shouldn't drink anymore." April laughed as he helped her out of the restroom.

"I need a few more." Daren laughed. "And don't you worry I'll take care great care of you tonight."

"I'm in good hands." She said to herself.

"That my dear you are." Daren assured her.

* * *

Punk didn't check his phone as he stripped off his clothes after his match and stepped into Amy's shower. It wasn't one of his best matches and he botched a lot and he selfishly blamed April. He couldn't get her out of his head, the way she looked tonight, smelt, smiled- it was all very distracting and the fact that she wasn't there still pissed him off no matter what he said to her. He stepped out of the shower in only a towel and picked up his phone and saw he had a voice mail from her. He knew it was an extended apology for missing his fight but he didn't want to hear it, he shook his head in annoyance and put his phone back down.

"You ok?" Amy asked getting into the bed. "You really weren't that bad tonight."

"I was the worst I've ever been." Punk corrected. "My head wasn't in it tonight."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"I don't know I just wasn't thinking clearly." Punk groaned sitting on the bed and letting his head fall into his hands.

"You've been so quiet these last few weeks is something going on?" Amy asked him.

"Yea I guess I'm just tired." Punk said to her. "It's no excuse for tonight. I'll be lucky to get another match after that shit show tonight."  
"You will get another fight." Amy assured him. "You're the best in the world." She reminded him kissing his cheek.

"I don't feel like it." Punk admitted. "Something just isn't right."

"Can I help?" Amy offered sweetly.

"I don't even know what it is." Punk groaned. "Maybe I need some time away."

"Time away?" Amy asked.

"Yea just travel or something." Punk said to her. "I need to clear my head."

"What about work?" Amy asked.

"I'm due for a few weeks off." Punk said to her. "I've got enough saved. I'll drive it will be good for me."

"What about me?" Amy frowned.

"You can come with me." Punk offered.

"Really?" Amy smiled.

"Yea as long as you can get the time off." Punk said to her.

"I can get the time." she said to him. "I'm kind of my own boss. But are you sure you want me with you? You've been so distant." she noted.

"Yea some company wouldn't kill me." Punk smirked. "I did it when I was 18, took off for a little bit drove around the country."

"So do it." Amy encouraged. "You're not going to do yourself any good here."

"Alright." Punk agreed. "We'll go this weekend. We'll pack up and hit the road, just the two of us."

"I'm so excited." Amy grinned. "I'll let Celeste know in the morning."

"Good." Punk said looking back at her and she kissed him.

"Why don't you come to bed now?" she suggested. "You're exhausted, I can tell your back hurts and I'd love to help you get those knots out."

"I don't need my back rubbed down." he said standing up and removing his towel then crawled on top of her. "I just need you." he murmured kissing her.

* * *

 _The hot jets of the shower hitting his back was perfect but nothing compared to what was going on further south. His palms were pressed to the cool tile and he his eyes were shut tightly as he groaned loudly. His hips moved into her small yet strong mouth and he didn't want this to end but he never lasted long when he she had him like this. A moment later his body released into her mouth and she took him happily. Punk opened his eyes and smiled when she stood up and pressed herself against the tile._

" _Good baby?" April asked kissing the corner of his mouth._

" _So good." he said kissing her deeper now. "You're so amazing. You make everything you do seem so beautiful."_

" _I love it when you call me beautiful." April cooed against his neck and nuzzling her nose there._

" _I love you." he countered._

" _I love you too." She whispered._

Punk shot right up out of bed and felt his hear beating out of his chest. Why the hell was he dreaming about April that way? How was he not over this by now? He looked to his side and saw Amy was gone then heard commotion outside in the living room. He slipped on his shorts and walked right outside to see Celeste and Amy cornered in the kitchen looking at a phone.

"What's going on?" Punk asked.

"Nothing." Celeste answered quickly and put the phone down and forced a smile. "Just go back to sleep Punk."

"Tell him at least." Amy insisted and Punk frowned.

"He'll tell Nico." Celeste argued.

"He can help us." Amy argued.

"What the hell is going on?" Punk asked them.

"April didn't come home last night." Celeste told Punk. "And I can't get her on her cellphone."

"What's the big deal?" Punk asked. "She probably spent the night with her boss." he said reaching for the coffee.

"This is April we're talking about." Celeste reminded him. "Besides I got a text from her asking me to pick her up but my phone died and I only just saw it."

"What time was that?" Punk asked slowly remembering she had called him as well.

"Around 10." Celeste said to him.

"I'm sure she just lost track of time." Amy assured them sensing Punk was now worried.

"I spent that night at Nico's and he went off to work and didn't even realize she wasn't home." Celeste said to them. "He's going to freak out. I have to find her before he realizes she's gone."

"She probably over slept." Punk said trying to convince himself.

"It's already 12:30, when has April every slept pass 10?" Celeste asked him.

"It's that late already?" Punk asked himself then walked right into his bedroom and reached for his phone. He turned it on and played the voice mail that April had left for him and cringed. He should have answered the call, he should have listened to the message last night. He didn't need to hear it twice, he was already dressed and heading for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Amy asked him.

"She called me too." Punk said to them. "She told me where she was I'm going to the hotel to pick her up."

"Did she sound ok?" Celeste asked hopefully.

"I'll bring her back. Just don't let Nico know anything until I bring her back." Punk said opening the door and practically running out.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't worry April hasn't been kidnapped or anything but she did have a night that she'll never forget...**


	4. A Night To Remember

**A Night To Remember**

* * *

Punk made it to the hotel in record time. He of course had no idea where to start looking so he walked over to the front desk and asked for Daren Prince's room, he assumed at least he had a room but he was turned away. They'd phone the room for him but not give him the room number. He had the front desk call it twice and no one answered. He tried calling April's cellphone numerous times to no avail. He decided he wasn't leaving the hotel until he saw either Daren or April and waited in the lobby pacing. One of them had to leave eventually as far as he was concerned.

"Hi." he heard a voice that sounded very familiar. "I need a cab." she requested.

He saw her from behind and she had on no shoes and a long dress jacket that clearly didn't belong to her but was fitted more for a man.

"Cancel the cab." Punk said from behind April and she turned around stunned to see him. Her makeup that was smokey and flawless last night was all smeared around her eyes, her eyes were tired and her skin was pale. "I've got her." he said gently pulling her away.

"What are you doing here?" April asked.

"You called me." Punk reminded her. "You asked me to pick you up."

"I did?" She asked not remembering.

"Yea." He said walking her right out the door. "It was last night but I got the message this morning. You also called Celeste who is freaking out."

"I lost track of time I only just woke up." she mumbled clutching the jacket to her body.

"Where's Daren?" Punk asked her.

"I don't know." AJ admitted. "When I woke up he was gone already."

"Of course he was." Punk muttered opening the passenger side door for her.

"Can you not tell anyone about this?" April asked.

"Tell them what? I don't even know what happened." Punk said to her.

"I drank." April groaned. "I drank a lot." she clarified. "So much champagne."

"Hungover." Punk noted looking towards her as he pulled out of his parking spot.

"I really need a shower." April said to him.

"What happened to your shoes?" he asked her.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "My shoes, jacket- I can't remember."

"What do you remember?" Punk asked her.

"Nothing I want to talk about." April whispered looking out the window.

"April talk to me." He demanded. "If you don't tell me I'm going to assume this guy took advantage of you and I'm going to go track him down-"

"It wasn't like that." April said to him. "I never said 'no'." she told him honestly and he nodded.

"You slept with him?" Punk asked and she nodded as she continued to look out the window. "Are you ok?" he asked softly.

"Yea." She said quietly. "It's just not how I ever envisioned my first time. I didn't think I'd be so drunk I'd barely remember it."

"If you were that drunk than-" Punk started.

"I didn't stop him I didn't even try to." April assured him looking at him. "That much I do remember."

"Did he know it was your first time?" Punk forced out. The last thing he wanted to discuss was her sex life with another man.

"No." April said to him. "I didn't get the chance to tell him."

"I'm sorry Ape." He sighed.

"Don't be sorry it was my stupid fault." she hissed more to herself. "I shouldn't have drank that much, I shouldn't have gone up to his room."

"You called me and told me you had been drinking and wanted to leave before you did something. I didn't listen to the message until this morning I am so fucking sorry." he said to her.

"It's not your fault or Daren's for that matter." April said to him. "I drank and I agreed to go up to his room. He told me he would have taken me home."

"Was he drinking too?" Punk asked her.

"Yea." April said to him and that's when she felt her eyes start to water.

"You can tell me the truth April." Punk insisted pulling over the car.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "I need to go home before Nico does."

"April if he did something-" he started.

"I wanted to do it." April laughed frustratingly. "It was the Champagne talking and-"

"And what?" He demanded. "Talk to me!"

"I'm so embarrassed." She cried as she dropped her face into her hands. "It hurt so bad." she admitted and he cringed. "I didn't enjoy any of it at least the parts I remember." she sobbed and he pulled her against his chest.

"Did he use anything?" Punk asked her.

"What?" she sniffled looking up at him.

"A condom." he clarified. "I assume you're not on the pill did he at least use a condom?"

"I don't remember. I don't think so." She said to him.

"We'll have to stop at a drug store." Punk said to her.

"For what?" April asked.

"The morning after pill." He told her. "And you should really go get checked out."

"I haven't even thought of any of that." April said to him. "All I keep thinking is how am I going to face him on Monday after that? How do I explain why I cried the entire time?"

"Jesus." Punk groaned feeling terrible for her. Not for her having to face him but for the horrible first time experience.

"I woke up in the middle night and I wasn't even sure where I was." She told him as she continued to cry. "He was still dressed but still inside of me." she said shaking her head in shame. "I tried to leave without waking him but I did and he started kissing me and I do remember what an amazing kisser he is." She said with a faint smile and Punk rolled his eyes. "And then we started again- I never even took my dress off, he barely took his pants off it was just so rushed and rough."

"We're going to stop at the store." Punk began. "I'm going to pick up the stuff you need then you're going to take a nice long hot bath to relax your muscles and clean yourself up. Then I'm going to make you a doctors appointment."

"I blew off your show last night I should have just went." She said as he grabbed a napkin from the backseat and dried her tears. "Why are you being so nice to me? I know you're mad."

"I'm not mad at you." He said to her. "I was mad last night and then I slept on it and now I'm ok. Even though I wish now more than ever you came to the show."

"How bad would it look if I didn't go to work Monday?" April asked him.

"Worry about Monday on Monday." he insisted starting the car up again.

"You won't tell anyone, right? Promise me." she pleaded.

"I wouldn't betray your confidence." Punk said to her. "I also don't want to see my best friend go to jail for murder because you Nico would kill him."

"I know." April said fearfully. "Nothing so bad happened I just didn't have a good experience."

"Yea." He forced out.

"Thank you though for picking me up and talking to me." April said to him. "I wasn't going to tell anyone but I'm glad I have you and can trust you."

"That's what friends are for." Punk said forcing a smile but on the inside wanted to kill her boss and not just for giving her a miserable first time experience but for not appreciating April. He could have had her without all the Champagne but instead made sure she was half in the tank before he ripped her dress off. It made him sick.

* * *

Once they entered the loft April jumped when she saw Colt and Cliff sitting in the living room.

"Hey late night?" Cliff grinned and April put on a smile then frowned when Punk walked in right behind her.

"Don't tell Nico." She warned him.

"Relax." Colt laughed. "So how was your date with the Prince?" he mocked.

"It was everything I ever imagined it would be." She lied effortlessly and then ran up the small steps.

"She ok?" Colt asked looking at Punk. "Where you just with her?"

"Yea I picked her up. She needed a ride." Punk said taking off his jacket but holding onto the bag he got from the pharmacy.

"Where was the Prince?" Cliff mocked throwing popcorn into his mouth.

"He had meetings or something early so I swung by to get her." Punk shrugged.

"She was in the same clothes as last night I can see." Colt smirked.

"Don't tease her about it." Punk warned them. "Don't even mention it."

"Did something go down that we should know about?" Colt asked seriously now.

"Did he mess with her or something?" Cliff asked growing concerned now as well.

"No she just- she drank." He said giving them half the truth. "She got sick from it and she's embarrassed."

"That sucks." Cliff said to him. "She weighs like a 100lbs I hope she didn't drink too much."

"I think she drank more than enough." Punk snorted. "I'm going to check on her and remember-"

"We won't tell him." Cliff and Colt swore.

Punk knocked on her door and she let him in. She was standing in just her dress that he fantasized about and saw how it was now dirty and ripped right up the middle almost meeting her waist. He shook his head and passed her the bag.

"So I just take this?" she asked pulling out the package that had the pill in it.

"Yea." Punk said to her.

"It wont' make me sick right?" she asked him.

"No I've gotten them for Amy a few times." He admitted and she just nodded. "It'll work." he said to her.

"I hate to ask but could you do me one more favor?" she asked him.

"Anything." He said wanting to make up for not getting her last night.

"Could you just run his jacket to the dry cleaners for me?" April questioned passing it to him but he didn't take it. "Please?"

"Why are you cleaning his clothes? Didn't you do enough for him last night?" Punk asked bitterly snatching the jacket from her.

"You don't have to." She said reaching to take it back but he pulled it out of her reach.

"No I'll do it." he said giving in. "Is there anything else I could do?" he offered.

"No." she said to him. "I think you were right about the bath."

"Want me to set it up for you?" he asked and she let out a small laugh. "What? I know how to set up a bath." he defended smiling himself.

"Knock yourself out." she laughed. "While you're in the bathroom I'm going to get changed."

"Ok." Punk said walking into her private bathroom.

Punk added bath salts, lit the candles she had around it, added bubbles and made sure it was as hot as it could be without burning her skin. She stepped into the bathroom in only her robe now and he tested the water with his hand quickly then stood up.

"It's all set up." he gestured to it.

"Thank you." She said and kissed his cheek and he could swear he felt the kiss burn him. "I owe you one."

"You owe me nothing." he assured her. "Just rest up and I'll come by later to check in on you."

"You don't have to do that." she said to him. "I feel foolish that's all."

"We've all had nights like that." He assured her.

"I doubt it." she snorted. "How was your match?"

"You should get into the bath before it gets cold." he said to her walking to the door and not wanting to complain about his one bad match that didn't compare to the night she had. He let his anger towards one bad spot neglect her when she needed him the most.

* * *

Punk walked out of the loft and came face to face with a man holding flowers. Punk recognized him from the local papers, it was Daren Prince. Punk clenched his fist that was holding his jacket and tried to contain his anger so he didn't kill the man.

"Looking for April?" Punk asked him.

"Yes I am." Daren said with a toothy smile. "Are you her brother? Nico isn't it?"

"No." Punk laughed shaking his head. "I'm a friend. I also just picked up April from the hotel you ditched her at."

"I left her a note." Daren said with a smile. "She must not have seen it."

"Must not have." He agreed coldly. "This is yours." he said throwing the jacket in his face.

"I left it for her." Daren said to him. "Thanks for giving it back."

"You don't think you did anything wrong last night?" Punk asked him seriously.

"What are you talking about?" Daren asked confused.

"Punk?" Amy asked opening the door across the hall. "Did you find-" she stopped when she saw Daren.

"Amy have you met Daren Prince?" Punk asked.

"April has said lovely things about you." Amy smiled. "Let's go Punk." she said grabbing his wrist.

"You can't see her right now she's sleeping." Punk said not budging.

"Oh well could you give her these from me?" he asked passing Punk the flowers. "Tell her I'll see her Monday."

"They are beautiful." Amy smiled accepting the flowers since Punk wouldn't. "Aren't they Punk?"

"Yea just grand." he forced out not taking his cold glare off of Daren Prince.

Punk had zero idea what April saw in the man. He was clean cut, egotistical, stuck up and not even attractive. But clearly the women saw something him he just didn't. And as much as April said both were drunk and she claims she gave him consent there was something very wrong about Mr. Prince liquoring up his sweet innocent little April to get into her pants.

"I missed her this morning and clearly she didn't get my note about having to work." Daren told Amy.

"Oh so that's where she's been." Amy grinned. "I hope you both had a good night."  
"I think so." Daren chuckled and Punk wanted to punch him now more than before. "Tell her I'll call her tonight. Nice meeting you both." he then walked towards and left. Amy began to walk across the hall but Punk stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Punk asked.

"To give April this very expensive bouquet that her boyfriend purchased for her." Amy laughed.

"He's not her boyfriend and she doesn't need those right now." Punk argued.

"I'm just going to leave them on the counter. And when I get back you can help me start packing."

"Packing?" He asked confused.

"Yea the big trip." Amy laughed. "The one you invited me on last night."

"Oh I'm not going anymore." Punk said walking into her loft and she followed behind him.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"I'm staying here." Punk said to her. "I can't get off of work."

"You're lying." Amy frowned. "Is it me? Do you just not want to go with me?"

"No." Punk said to her. "Its just-" he began as he looked her pitiful face and frowned. "-I can't really tell you because I made a promise to April but she needs me around for a little bit."

"Did something happen to her last night?" Amy asked concerned. "Was he not good to her?"

"I promised I wouldn't get into it and she can't talk to Nico about it-" Punk started.

"Of course!" Amy said immediately. "She needs you here with her you're like her brother. I get that." she assured him. "I just hope she's ok."

"She will be." Punk said to her. "I just want to keep an eye on her for a little bit then we'll go I promise."

"Take as much time as you need." Amy said to him. "She's your family and if she needs you than you have to be here for her."

Pangs of guilt hit Punk as he briefly flashed to his shower dream of April after Amy had been so understanding to all of this. He gave her a sweet kiss and hugged her.

"Thank you for understanding." he said holding her.

"I'm not some kind of a monster." she laughed. "I think you're an amazing friend to the people in your life and that just makes me all the more attracted to you."

* * *

At around eight at night April was already in bed and watching some old Buffy when Nico walked into her room.

"Hey I didn't catch you this morning before I left for work." Nico said leaning in her doorway. "How was the big date?"

"It was nice." She smiled.

"Yea?" Nico asked walking further into the room. "I thought you'd be floating all around the loft on cloud nine."

"I got in so late that I'm still tired." She lied.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Nico asked her.

"Yea it was fine." April smiled. "Boring actually. I ended up drinking some champagne and made myself sick."

"Ah your first night drinking." Nico laughed. "It was bound to happen. Do you have a headache or anything?"

"Not anymore." she said to him. "I can see why you don't drink much."

"Living with dad made me not want to drink." Nico reminded her. "You were a little young to remember the bad times."  
"I remember them."April admitted. "Do you miss them?"

"Mom? Sure. Dad? Never." Nico said to her. "You?"

"Neither- never." She said honestly.

"I understand that." Nico said to her.

"I never wanted to end up and have the type of life the did." April said to him. "That's why when I turned 18 I ran. Dad didn't even look for me."

"He knew where you came I'm sure." Nico said to her. "You're not going to end up like them you're already way ahead of them. You have a great job and a ton of friends that love you."

"Yea I'm pretty lucky." April smiled lightly. "When I think back to our childhood it helps me get over whatever could possibly be upsetting you."

"What's upsetting you?" Nico questioned. "Did your boss blow you off at this party or something?"

"No it just wasn't how I thought it would be." April admitted to him. "He's a great guy but I made a fool of myself by drinking so much."

"I'm sure a guy like him has been around plenty. He'll understand it." Nico said to her.

"Hey am I interrupting?" Punk asked sticking his head in and holding the flowers.

"Are you buying my baby sister flowers?" Nico teased.

"Oh no these are from Prince Charming himself." Punk mocked walking inside and placing the flowers on the table next to her. "He stopped by earlier and wanted me to give these to you."

"You met him?" April asked nervously.

"I did." Punk said to her. "I was very nice." He forced out.

"Well if Punk was nice to him than he must be an alright guy." Nico laughed standing up. "I'm taking Celeste out I won't be late." he said kissing April's head. "Feel better."

"I will." April smiled and watched him leave.

"So how are you feeling?" Punk asked taking the seat on the edge of her bed.

"Better." She admitted. "I hate what happened but I can't change what I did. It's done."

"I'm really sorry I didn't go get you last night." Punk confessed.

"Stop apologizing." April said to him. "I'm an adult and I can't depend on you or the rest of the guys to constantly bail me out of trouble. I want to be treated like an adult yet I keep running for help."

"Everyone needs help sometimes." Punk reminded her.

"You want to hang out?" April asked with a half a smile. "You know you secretly love Buffy."

"Sure." He smirked getting into the bed next to her.

Into the third episode April was out cold sleeping on Punk's shoulder and he looked down at his friend and frowned. He hated that had such a terrible night but was in awe of how strong she was. Most women would curl up in their bed and cry but she always saw the bigger picture and always looked looked on the bright side. It wasn't just a physical attraction he shared with April but he loved everything about her. He could watch her sleep on his arm all night and that's what he would do if it would guarantee she had a good nights rest.

 _April soaked in the hot bath as her back rested against Punks and watched her hand as Punk's fingers kept intertwining with hers. She felt so at ease in his arms..._

" _Have I told you today that I love you?" April asked keeping her eyes on her hands._

" _Only twice." Punk said to her. "Third times a charm."_

" _I love you." She said smiling and blushing and he kissed the side of her head. "I love just being here with you like this." April exhaled as she relaxed in the candle lit bathroom._

" _We'll take a bath together every night like this." He told her._

" _Why are you so good to me?" she asked him. "You always take care of me."_

" _I like taking care of you it makes me very happy." he said honestly. "You in general make me very happy."_

" _Little ole me?" she teased._

" _You are little." he agreed with a laugh. "I've loved you since the day I met you."_

" _When I was a bratty little girl from New Jersey?" April asked._

" _You weren't bratty I thought you were spunky and I like that. You still are." Punk smirked and she rolled over so she was laying in the water but facing him._

 _The bath was filled with rose pedals and she reached up and pulled him into a passionate kiss. His tongue wrestled hers and her stomach filled with butterfly's as the kiss deepened._

" _Will you love me forever?" April asked pulling away._

" _I'll love you with all my heart until it stops beating." he murmured against her lips and kissed her again._

April's eyes opened wide but she didn't jump or move as she realized she wasn't alone in her bed. Punk was still above the blankets laying next to her only now he was sleeping. April realized that half of her body was laying on top of his and carefully rolled off of him before he woke up and saw she was trying to mount him in his sleep. She ran her hands through her hair and she shook her head, this wasn't going to end well...

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Preview- April goes back to work and faces Daren after that night.**


	5. Imagination

**Imagination**

* * *

April returned to work on Monday prepared to face the shame and humiliation she dialed to call out at least four times on Sunday but she knew she'd have to face it head on and would rather get it over with as quickly as possible. She was surprised Daren was already in his office and took a seat at her desk and now would just have to wait for him to leave for some reason.

It was at around 11 he buzzed her to come into his office and she nervously walked inside. She put on a smile as he looked towards her and gestured for her to take a seat across from his desk.

"I wanted to apologize for leaving like I did the other morning." Daren said to her.

"Oh it's alright." She said brushing it off. "I got your flowers and they were lovely."

"I'm glad you liked them." Daren said to her. "Things got a little out of hand-"

"They did." April agreed quickly.

"You were fantastic." Daren smiled uncomfortably.

"I doubt that." She laughed at the remark and he eyed her. "I was a virgin." she told him honestly and his face dropped.

"What?" he asked stunned.

"I was a virgin." She told him.

"So that's why you seemed so-" he started off. "Unhappy?"

"Yea." April admitted.  
"I wish you would have told me." Daren said to her. "I'm sorry I just assumed you weren't."

"It's not your fault." April assured him. "I should have said something but I had so much to drink and I didn't want to scare you off."

"It wouldn't have scared me off." Daren smiled standing from his chair and walking around his desk to stand before her then leaned against his desk. "I owe you a better night."

"Oh I don't know about that." April said nervously.

"No I really do." Daren said to her. "Let me make it up to you tonight. We'll go for dinner and we won't order any champagne." he smirked.

"Maybe we should keep it professional here." April suggested. "I don't want to mess up my job. I really like it here."

"You won't be messing up anything unless you turn me down." he said seriously and her face dropped. "I'm kidding!" he laughed. "I feel like such a fool."

"No I feel like a fool." April said letting out a laugh.

"Come here." He said grabbing her by the hand so she was standing up. "Let me make up for it just one time at least?" he asked smiling. "I really like you and appreciate you so let me do this for you?" he asked and leaned forward kissed her lips.

"One dinner." she said to him. "Tonight."

"Great." Daren cheered. "You won't regret it."

* * *

April went to dinner with Daren at 7pm straight from work and was tiptoeing into her loft at 2am. He ended up taking her back to his place where she had sex with him again and even though it was ten times better than the other night it still wasn't everything she was hoping for. She snuck out after he fell asleep and called a cab to bring her home. She didn't want the night to end in sex but of course it did because she simply couldn't say 'no' to Daren no matter what.

"Late night?" Punk asked walking out of Amy's loft at the same time.

"Heading home?" she asked him.

"Yea I've got to be up early and I live closer to the shop. What about you?" Punk asked.

"Daren took me out to make up for Friday." April said to him.

"And did he?" Punk asked her.

"I think something is wrong with me." She admitted leaning against the wall.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I just don't enjoy it. Aren't I supposed to be enjoying sex?" April asked him.

"Maybe he's just not the right one." Punk shrugged.

"Isn't sex just sex?" she asked him.

"If it was you wouldn't have waited so long to have it." Punk pointed out.

"I suppose so." April said to him.

"How is he?" Punk asked and she eyed him. "Not sexually." he said annoyed. "I mean did he take you out at least?"

"Dinner." She said to him. "It was good." she shrugged.

"So what's wrong?" Punk asked her.

"He's just not who I thought he was." April said to him. "He spent most of the dinner on his phone and flirting with the waitress. I thought once he noticed me he'd just be all about me. Pretty stupid, huh?"

"No not at all." He said to her. "You should be with a guy who doesn't pick up his phone during dinner."

"You were right." April said to him and his eyes widened. "He's just about the sex. He didn't ask me one question about me or talked about anything other than work at dinner."

"That's his loss." Punk said to her. "So what are you going to do?"

"Stop sleeping him with for starters." She laughed. "I regret it." she confided. "I wish I waited for someone who actually cared about me."

"I'm sure he cares on some level." Punk reasoned trying to make her feel better.

"Not on the level I want." She added.

"Don't settle for less than." Punk said to her seriously. "You deserve a man who will give you the moon and stars."

"I guess." She said to him. "Maybe one day I'll be lucky to have what you and Amy have."

"Yea." He forced out with a chuckle. He liked Amy but she was far from the love of his life.

"I should get inside." April said to him. "Maybe I'll stop by the shop tomorrow."

"I already put the comics you want on hold. I'll bring them over for you this week don't waste a trip." he said to her.

"Now that's the kind of man I need in my life." she laughed walking to her door. "I don't need the moon and stars I just need a man to bring me comics and challenge me in video games."

"You'll find him." he assured her with a gentle smile.

"Goodnight." she said walking inside.

* * *

The next day at work April cringed when she was buzzed into Daren's office. She knew he was going to confront about her sneaking out on him but she was just intending on ending it all together when this came up. When she walked into his office he leaned back in his chair and grinned at her.

"Hi Daren." April smiled closing the door behind her.

"I missed you this morning." He said to her. "I would have given you a ride to work."

"I know." April said to him. "Look about last night-"

"I had a great time too." He said cutting her off and she eyed him as if he was crazy.

"You did?" She asked.

"Yes of course!" he cheered walking over to her and his fingers played with her white blouse and began to unbutton it. "I want to have you again." he said kissing her cheek.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She said quickly pulling away and buttoning up her blouse.

"I have a business dinner tomorrow night, come with me." He said to her.

"I can't." she said to him. "I don't-"

"April please." He laughed walking back over to her and began to play with her blouse again. "We don't have to have sex."

"You want to get to know?" She asked him.

"I already know everything about you." Daren said to her. "What I mean was there's other things I like especially on long boring conference calls which I have in ten minutes."

"You want me to-" She began.

"You can tuck away under my desk." He grinned and kissed her. "It's so hot."

"Daren I don't want to do anything like that anymore." April said to him.

"Have you never given one?" He asked her. "It's not complicated."

"I know how to give head." she said bluntly and annoyed. "I just don't want to give it to you. I want to work and that's it."

"Seriously?" he asked thinking she was kidding.

"Seriously." She confirmed. "This between us was a terrible idea."

"Alright." he said stepping away from her. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't." April assured him.

"So let's keep it professional." He agreed extending his hand to shake hers.

"Agreed." She smiled.

* * *

Once Friday rolled around April knew the atmosphere had changed. Daren was having lunch and spending time with his second assistant and giving her all of the good jobs. April was not only not working late but she was being sent home early to save on payroll. Daren greeted with a smile and hello every morning but she knew he bruised his ego and was paying for it.

She opted to dress up a bit and hang out at Nico's restaurant for the night and drown her sorrows. She also had to start thinking about finding a new job because at this rate she'd end up the janitor. She couldn't believe her Prince Charming turned out to be such a creep even though every single person warned her about it.

"Are you sure you want to be drinking?" Cliff asked passing her another drink she requested.

"I'm of age." April reminded him. "And it's only my second." she said sipping the mixed vodka drink.

"So things at work aren't going well?" Cliff asked.

"I think I should start looking for a new job." She admitted.

"Want me to kick his ass?" Cliff asked seriously.

"No." She smiled. "But if I change my mind you'll be my first call."

"So what happened? You gave it up and he ignored you?" Cliff asked her.

"No I ended it with him." April confided. "I think he's upset."

"What a prick." Cliff scoffed. "I don't blame him for being upset he lost a gem."

"Thanks." She snorted sipping her drink.

"Rough night?" Celeste asked walking towards her.

"The roughest." April sighed. "Tell Nico you can't work anymore tonight so we can hang out?" she begged.

"That won't fly with him." Celeste laughed. "You'd think sleeping with the boss would get me special treatment, but nope."

"Ugh don't mention sleeping with your boss." She cringed.

"Sorry." Celeste frowned and hugged her. "I know this sucks. And it's only going to get worse?"

"Why would you say that?" April asked.

"Because he made a reservation here for tonight- for two." Celeste said to her and her face dropped.

"I need to get out of here." She said about to get up but Cliff grabbed her arm.

"You are not running out of your brother's restaurant." Cliff warned her. "Sit your cute ass back down and hang out with me."

"I agree." Celeste said to her. "Amy and Punk are coming by soon too so you won't be alone."

"Oh good I'll be a third wheel." April groaned.

"Just stay and have a few drinks, the bar is going to be packed in an hour and he probably won't even see you." Celeste assured her.

"Here I added more vodka." Cliff said gesturing to her drink.

"Maybe getting plastered isn't what she needs." Celeste said to him. April had worked up the nerve to tell Celeste the story of what really happened at the fundraiser and she went from Daren Prince's number one to supporter to preparing to take him out.

"No I'm in good hands tonight." April said to her picking up her drink and Celeste just shook her head as AJ downed it. "Right Cliffy? You'll make sure I behave?"

"Of course." He assured her.

"Nico will kill you." Celeste mouthed to Cliff who just shrugged.

* * *

When Punk and Amy arrived they sat with April at the bar and he watched as she downed all of her drinks. When Daren Prince entered she only became more emotional. Amy on the other hand was watching Punk who was watching April and it was all starting to hit her. He paid more attention than he did anyone including her and when April wasn't around he talked about her constantly. How could Amy be so blind to it? He was in love with his best friends little sister.

"Seriously she's cut off." Punk warned Cliff.

"She's still standing and she feels good." Cliff argued with Punk.

"It's true I feel really good." April said to him. "Thank you Cliffy."  
"Anytime sweetheart." Cliff winked and began to tend to other customers.

"Punk can I talk to you?" Amy asked tapping his shoulder to get his attention.

"Seriously Ape slow down." Punk warned her.

"I am I swear." She assured him and then began to giggle.

"I'm taking you home." Punk said abruptly standing up.

"No you're going to stop obsessing over her and pay attention to me!" Amy yelled standing up as well. "I am your girlfriend." she reminded him.

"What are you so bent out of shape over?" he asked her.

"I'm bent out of shape because this was our date night instead it's turned into a date night for you and April and I'm tagging." Amy argued.

"You're not tagging along." Punk argued back. "I'm here with you."

"No I'm here with you, you're here with April." Amy said to him then let out a laugh. "I've been so stupid." she said shaking her head.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Punk demanded.

"You canceled our trip so you can stay close to April!" Amy laughed as she yelled. "Who does that for a good friend who by the way has plenty of people in her life."

Punk looked over and saw Cliff was intently listening and pulled Amy aside.

"Don't cause a scene here and don't spew crap like that in front of everyone." Punk warned her.

"Now the trip is just off and you're going to sit around and watch April?" Amy asked him.

"No I told you it's still on." He reminded her trying to keep his voice down.

"Heard there was fight." Nico noted walking over to the two. "You guys ok?"

"Yea." Amy said quietly. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Nico smiled. "Want me to bring you something over? On the house."

"No I was just leaving." Amy said grabbing her jacket off of the chair.

"Don't go." Punk pleaded chasing her to the door.

"You can come with me." Amy offered him. "Or you can stay and watch your girl." she said to her. "Looks like she's about to make a big fool of herself and lose her job." she said nodding over to April who was at Daren's table.

"Oh god." Punk muttered. "Cliff!" he whistled and pointed over to April but he swarmed by customers at the bar.

"Just stay with her." Amy said in a defeated voice.

"It's really not like that." Punk assured her. "Nothing is going on between us."

"Doesn't change the fact that you'd always rather be talking to her than me." Amy shrugged. "I'll see you later." she then walked out the door.

Punk made a move to follow her out but then looked back at April who was chatting up Daren and his date and turned around and marched over to her.

"...and then he said-" April stopped when she felt someone wrap their arm around her waist.

"There you went." Punk smirked. "Sorry I turned my back for one minute." He laughed.

"I was in the middle of a joke." April said as seriously as she could being as drunk as she was.

"It's alright." Daren said shifting in his seat. "Maybe you should go back to your table April."

"You do realize this is my brother's place, right?" April asked him

"I had no idea actually." Daren admitted.

"He wouldn't be too happy to know that the man he's feeding also helped himself to his little sis-" she stopped when Punk pulled her away forcefully.

"Are you trying to get fired?" he hissed in her ear.

"He's a jerk anyway." April said pushing away from Punk. "He's going to fire me anyway." she said falling back into her stool at the bar.

"Why would you say that?" Punk asked her.

"Because I stopped sleeping with him." She said loudly and Cliff cringed from a few feet away. "I mean he gets me drunk, rips my dress open-"

"April please." He pleaded not wanting her to repeat the story so loudly.

"Alright what the fuck is going on?" Cliff asked walking to them gesturing for everyone waiting for drinks to wait.

"Nothing." April mumbled. "I just have to get out of here." she said grabbing her jacket and running out of the restaurant.

"April!" Punk yelled after her.

"What are you doing?" Cliff asked grabbing his arm.

"Trying to grab her before she gets hurts." Punk said to him yanking his arm back.

"What the hell was Amy talking about?" Cliff asked him. "Are you fooling around with April?"

"No! Of course not." Punk hissed. "I'm just being her friend. Amy is just jealous we're so close."

"Nico will hunt you down and kill you." Cliff reminded him.

"Nothing is fucking going on." Punk argued. "You know we're tight."

"Yea." Cliff said to him. "I'm just looking out for you too."

"Great but I don't need it." Punk said simply.

* * *

Outside April realized she had forgotten her purse and turned to walk back in but Daren walked out with his girlfriend.

"Wait in the car." He said to the woman who nodded and walked off. "I think we should talk."

"I'm sorry." She said putting her hand on her head. "I really don't know what's gotten into me."

"You're jealous." Daren said to her with a laugh. "You don't have to be."

"I'm not jealous." She pouted. "At least I don't think I am."

"It can be you again April." Daren said to her. "You could be getting all the big breaks at work, you can be sitting across from at nice dinners, you can be getting that extra big Christmas bonus..."

"How do I get back to that?" she asked him. "I miss being at work and actually working."

"You just need to let loose a bit." Daren said placing his hands on her waist and kissed her cheek. "Don't be such prude April this is how business works." he whispered into her ear and she pulled back to look at him.

"You're just not very good." April said bluntly and burped up some of her vodka and he let out a laugh.

"I'm sorry?" he asked still laughing.

"You've like turned me from sex." She said with a shrug.

"And what do you have to compare it to?" Daren asked her and she had no response to that.

"I don't have to sleep with you to prove I'm good at my job because you'll come crawling back to me begging for my help when you realize I'm the best employee you have." April said proudly.

"Alright." Daren said mildly impressed. "I hope for your sake you're right, for my sake I hope you change your mind." he winked then walked back to his car where is driver was waiting.

"That was impressive." Punk noted from behind her.

"I'm starting to sober up." April admitted.

"Good." He said handing her over her purse.

"I'm proud of you." Punk said to her. "Standing up for yourself like that and to your boss."

"You heard all that?" she asked.

"I heard enough. Enough to want to beat the shit out of him." Punk said to her. "And I will. One day."

"I'm sorry about Amy." April said to him.

"Don't be." Punk said with a wave of his hand. "Come on let's get you home." He said holding onto her waist so she wouldn't fall.

"You want to hear something funny?" She asked him.

"I could use a funny joke right about now." Punk smirked.

"I keep dreaming about you." She laughed and he looked down at her. "They're not very appropriate dreams." she whispered then giggled again.

"Ok you need to not drink ever again." Punk said uncomfortably.

"I don't think I will." April said to him. "I feel sick."

"That's usually what happens." Punk smirked as she leaned against his arm.

* * *

After Punk got April settled into bed he walked into Amy's loft who was up and reading a book.

"I'm sorry." lie number one. "I haven't been fair to you."

"You haven't. Look, if you want to be with April just do it." Amy said to him. "Stop treating me like a fool."

"I don't want to be with her." lie number two. "I'm just trying to look out for her. She doesn't have a big family it's just us."

"I get that and I respect it and I'm not going to get in your way." Amy said to him.

"You're not in the way. I'm here right now because I want to be with you." lie's number three and four. "April is my friend and that's it."

"Ok." Amy said closing her book. "I mean I guess it would be weird since you guys are like family." she pointed out.

"Yea totally weird." Punk agreed.

"Come here." She smirked waving him over and he happily fell onto her body and began to slowly kiss her.

Punk was worked up and ready to release some of this tension. He was still plotting on confronting April's boss, he was still trying to bury his feelings for her, he was still having a hard time finding a show to work after last week's disaster and now he was trying to hold onto a relationship that he wasn't even invested in. He felt her tugging at his sweats and stroking him. He opened his eyes and looked down and saw April's face.

"Do you like that?" April asked cutely. "Am I doing it right?"

"Yea it's good." He said not wanting to blink or she'd be gone.

"Want me on my knees baby?" April teased. "You know how deep I can take you."

"No." he said shaking his head and thrusting into her hands. "I want to watch you." he said admiring her big brown eyes. "You're so beautiful." he said mesmerized by April.

"Really? You've never turned it down before." April giggled. "That's ok I'll have you just like this." she said and grabbed his face and kissed him. When he pulled back up her face back to being Amy and he frowned.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Nothing at all." Punk said forcing himself to get back into this.


	6. Smoke Alarm

**Smoke Alarm**

* * *

April was back at work for another two weeks and nothing had changed. But she was working her ass off to prove herself to the man wouldn't acknowledge her if she wouldn't sleep with him again. She would not lower herself to his level and sleep for better work. She also refused to quit, she was just going to prove herself.

"Another late night." Nico noted as April walked into the loft. He was on the couch with Celeste watching a movie. "I'm starting to think you're fooling around with your boss." he smirked.

"I'm not!" she yelled defensively.

"I was kidding April jesus." He laughed.

"How's work going?" Celeste asked not wanting to tip Nico to any of her issues there.

"I'm working really hard to prove myself." was all April said.

"Good for you." Celeste said proudly.

"So how did you two get a night off on a Friday?" April teased.

"I know the boss." Celeste smirked.

"So did you have plans tonight?" Nico asked casually.

"Is this your way of asking for some privacy?" April teased.

"No not at all." Nico chuckled nervously. "This is your place too."

"I'm not going to crowd you guys." April assured them. "I'm just going to get out of this pantsuit then leave."

* * *

April ran upstairs and changed then headed out. She had no idea where was going but she decided to stop at Punk's comic shop. He had been avoiding her since he took her home after drinking too much at the bar. She reached for the door but it was locked and peeked and saw the lights on and decided to knock. Punk appeared from the back and let her inside then locked the door again.

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked putting down the box he was carrying.

"I've been kicked out of my place tonight and decided to hang out with my best friend." She shrugged. "At least I hope you are."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Punk smirked.

"Because you've been avoiding me." April noted.

"I haven't. I've just been busy." he said to her.

"Yea busy here and not wrestling." April pointed out.

"I had a bad last match." Punk admitted.

"So?" April asked. "It's one match you'll never make up for it if you don't do it again."

"I suppose that's true." Punk agreed.

"I thought you were avoiding me because of Amy." April said to him. "Or the very stupid thing I said to you."

"It has nothing to do with Amy." Punk said to her. "She was just having a bad night."

"I'm sorry if I caused any issues between you two." She said to him. "I get she wants you to avoid so you can stop cleaning up my messes."

"That's not it at all." He said to her. "She trusts me and knows nothing is going on."

"So it is the stupid comment I made?" she asked jumping to sit on his counter.

"Not really." He said unpacking a box and placing comics on the shelf.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said what I did." April said to him. "I was really drunk."

"Was it a lie?" he asked her.

"No." She said trying not blush. "It's really weird."

"I've uh-" he started and looked towards her. She had on her glasses, her hair was down and wavy, no makeup, jeans and a pokemon tee, just the way he loved her best. "Never mind." He laughed going back to the box he was working on.

"Tell me. I've embarrassed myself enough it's your turn." She grinned. "We used to tell each other everything." She reminded him.

"I've had similar dreams." He admitted and her eyes widened and she laughed.

"Seriously? That's really weird." She giggled.

"Tell me about it." He said to her.

"What do you think it means?" She asked curiously.

"What?" he asked.

"All dreams mean something don't they?" She asked him.

"I think a dream is just a dream." He shrugged. "And the last thing I need to be dreaming about is Nico's baby sister."

"Is that really all you see me as?" April asked him.

"Of course it's not." Punk said to her. "You're my Ape."

"I miss hanging out with you." She frowned. "Can we please just try to get passed the silly dream stuff and go back to being friends?"

"We've always been friends." He said to her. "So how's work going? Any issues with your Prince?"

"Please stop calling him that." She cringed. "I don't know what I was ever thinking pinning after him the way that I did."

"Is he still giving you a hard time?" Punk asked.

"He's never given me a hard time he's just challenging me. I think he thinks it's a game." April said to him.

"I'd love to have a chat with him." Punk said to her.

"Don't. I like handling this myself." April said to him. "It's given me an empowerment that I thought I lost."

"Why would you have lost it?" he asked.

"Because everything that happened." April said to him. "Losing my virginity in a painful drunken mistake knocked me down a few pegs but I'm getting back up there."

"I'm really glad to hear that." He smiled at her.

"Can I help?" She asked jumping off the counter. "I can't go home yet or anytime soon for that matter so let me do something."

"Yea ok." he said to her. "I appreciate the help but don't expect me to pay you."

"Wouldn't dream of it." April laughed.

* * *

An hour later April had disappeared and Punk went off in search of her. She was passing him comics to put on the shelf but went to use the bathroom and never returned. He walked towards the bathroom to check on her but stopped when he saw the stock room light on and found her sitting on the dirty floor using her cellphone as light to read a comic that wasn't supposed to released for another week.

"Ape." He warned.

"Please? I'm almost done." She begged smiling standing up.

"No way come on." He said reaching for the comic but she jumped back and ran to the back of the room.

"Don't make this difficult." He warned her teasingly.

"I'm really almost finished." She assured him as she backed herself into a corner. "And this is so good!"

"Come on." he said trying to take it and laughed when she wouldn't give it up.

"I will kick you." she warned him and he laughed.

"Alright just finish." He said giving in and the second she let her guard down he snatched the comic from her hand and she tried reaching around him to get it.

"Please!" She pleaded and leaped onto his back.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked with a laugh.

"I was so close." She said as she moved around so facing him and had her legs wrapped around his waist and arms locked around his neck. "It's going to be pretty difficult to work with me attached to your front like this, don't you think?"

"I think I could work around you." Punk smirked.

"I thought I could prove to be very distracting." she countered the air got heavy and Punk wasn't look at her eyes but her lips instead and April immediately dropped from his body feeling the urge to kiss him. "Fine." she said laughing the entire awkward encounter. "I'll just sneak it later."

She turned to opened the stock room door but it was locked.

"Punk?" she asked nervously then looked back at him.

"Oh fuck." he groaned pushing her aside and reaching for the door. "It locks automatically."

"We're locked in?" She asked.

"Oh shit." he groaned shaking the door. "Come on, come on!" he yelled.

"Didn't you say the over night guy is coming in soon? He'll let us out." April said knowing he couldn't pull the door open.

"I can't stay locked in this room April." he warned her as he kept shaking the knob.

"It's fine." she said to him. "We'll be out before you know it." she reminded him and he began to pace in the dimly lit, yet small stock room. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't like being in small rooms with no way out." he said pacing again.

"It's ok." She frowned grabbing his arm.

"April please." he snapped pulling his arm away from her.

"I didn't know you were claustrophobic." she said just letting him pace.

"I'm not." he scoffed. "I don't know anyone who likes being locked in small places."

"Oh." April said as it hit her.

"Don't do that." he warned her knowing what she was thinking.

"It's ok I get it." she said to him.

"It has nothing to do with my brother." Punk reminded her.

"I didn't say a word." April replied softly.

"You're thinking so just stop." he said falling to the floor and leaning against the wall.

"You never talk about it." she said sitting next to him.

"What's to say?" Punk asked.

"I'm not going to press you." April assured him. "I'll just sit here next to you quietly if that helps."

"How do you know about it?" Punk asked her. "Nico told you?"

"Everyone has kind of mentioned it." April admitted.

"So you all sit around and talk about the fire?" Punk asked her.

"No of course not." She assured him. "We don't say much and nothing bad it just comes up sometimes. Being locked in a bathroom while your house is on fire is scary. Being locked anywhere during a fire is scary."

"Watching your brother burn to death is scarier." Punk said to her and her heart dropped.

"I can't even imagine how horrific that was for you." She frowned. "I'm so sorry." she said holding onto his arm. "How old were you?"

"8 he was 13." Punk said to her. "He was just trying to protect me and he did." it was dark in the room but she knew he was crying and that caused her own eyes to water. Her and Nico were so close she could never imagine watching him die in the tragic way Punk watched his older brother die.

"Let's stop talking about it." she urged resting her head on his arm.

"Being in a small room like this brings me back." He said to her.

"I know." She frowned. "But we're ok here."

"I'm going to flip out in two minutes if that door doesn't open." he admitted looking towards the door.

"Want to play a game?" she suggested.

"No I don't want to play a fucking game." he groaned banging his head against the wall.

Punk shut his eyes and tried to block out the memory of being locked in his home bathroom as the house began to burn. His brother woke him up in the middle of the night and pulled him into the bathroom since there was nowhere else that wasn't smoking yet. Punk's parents died in that fire and he was sure him and his brother would as well. He remembered the smell and his parents screams and his brother turned kept singing loudly so he couldn't hear the painful noise.

The door went on fire quickly and Punk began to cry and his brother consoled him. They could hear the fire trucks and knew help was on it's way. His brother opened the bathroom window and instructed Punk to keep his head out of the window and yell for help, it only took a few minutes for the fire to fully enter the bathroom and take his brother from him. Punk ended up burnt as well but he healed over time, he was pulled out by the firefighters just in the right amount of time. Thirty seconds longer he would have joined his family and part of him wanted to.

"Punk?" April asked concerned. "What is it?"

"I can smell it." He said shaking his head as his eyes remained shut.

"No there's no fire." She assured him.

"April I can smell it and there's no window." he said as his breathing became heavier and his tears fell quicker.

"Open your eyes." she encouraged as she felt his tears hit her arm. "Phil!" she yelled using his full name. April cupped his face and he slowly opened his eyes. "You're with me it's ok."

"Ape-" he started and she leaned in and kissed him.

She wasn't sure if this was going to help but she couldn't bare to see him in agony anymore. It took him a moment to respond but respond he did. His arms around her waist and she fell into his lap straddling him and kissing him. Her last few kisses with Daren couldn't compare to this intense one with Punk. She could still feel his tears as his face rubbed against hers and he could feel hers.

His hands remained in respectful place on the small of her back as their tongues now began to duel. Her hands were still at his face until they moved around his neck while she pressed her body into his. Something about this felt so right and familiar and neither were sure if it was from their constant dreams but they both felt very content in each others arms. Punk's hand grew braver as he moved them under shirt and his fingers brushed up and down her spine and now they were lost in the moment until the door swung open and the light from the shop lit up the room.

"Oh sorry!" the man said.

"No don't close it!" April yelled getting off of Punk. "We got locked in."

April was out of the room before Punk who shared a few words with the overnight guy then went to grab April and get the hell out of there but she was already gone. He could literally kick himself for that kiss but it was something that she not only initiated but he needed it to keep him sane.

Punk grabbed his jacket and headed off to find her and thankfully she wasn't far. He saw the back of her heading towards the train station in a hurry and he ran up to her and pulled on her arm.

"Why did you run out like that?" He asked her.

"Really?" She asked him. "You're really going to ask me why I ran out?"

"You helped me out." Punk said to her. "I needed the distraction it didn't mean anything." _'it meant everything'_ he thought to himself.

"I'm having this really bad streak of embarrassing myself lately." She admitted.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about I'm the one who should be actually. Acting like that-" he began.

"No." She said shaking her head. "I understood completely."

"You really saved me from a nervous breakdown." He said to her. "I owe you one."

"I actually think we're even." She smirked. "But if you did want to sneak me that comic so I could finish it..."

"Consider it done." He smirked. "Now let me at least take you home."

"I can't go home." She just remembered.

"Want to go to the restaurant?" Punk asked. "Cliff and Colt are there."

"Yea that sounds good. Don't let me drink." she warned him.

"I promise." he smirked nodding for her to follow him to his car.

* * *

The next day everyone was gathered at Nico's restaurant for a surprise birthday party for Colt. Nico shut the restaurant down for the night and hosted all of Colt's family and friends. April and Celeste had been there all day hanging decorations and she decided to open to Celeste about her late night visit to Punk.

"Punk?" Celeste asked for the hundredth time.

"He said it meant nothing and it didn't." April said as she placed funny birthday hats at tables.

"It obviously meant something if you can't stop thinking about it." Celeste said to her.

"He was having a bad moment." April reminded her. "I've never seen him like that."

"I get that and you did the right thing but if you have feelings for him that's different." Celeste pointed out.

"Would that really be so bad?" April asked her.

"No. If Punk was dating my roommate I'd be totally on board with this." Celeste said to her.

"Please don't tell her." April pleaded.

"I would never repeat anything you say to me." Celeste said to her.

"Nico would kill us." April noted.

"He's worried about you." Celeste said to her. "He just wants you happy." Celeste sighed. "And if you told him this story about Punk's panic attack I'm sure he would understand but again it's not Nico you should only be worried about, it's Amy. That's his girlfriend and your friend."

"I know!" April yelled feeling guilty.

"I mean you told me about your dreams you were having about him but I thought that was because of all that time you two were spending together." Celeste said to her.

"He was having the same dreams." April confided.

"Crap." Celeste said to herself. "This is going to blow up in your faces."

"It is not. It's never going to happen again." April said to her.

"You like him." Celeste noted. "You said that kiss you had with him was nothing like you've ever had with any other man and do you want to know why? Because you're head over heels for him."

"I can't be." she said shaking her head.

"You are." Celeste argued. "Just go about this right way. If you don't there's going to be a lot of angry people including your brother and my friend."

"We're not going about anything." April said to her. "He's happy with Amy and I'd never get in the way of that. It was just a moment and the moment has passed."

"Are you sure about that?" Celeste asked and that's when the doors opened and Punk and Amy walked in hand in hand smiling and clearly very happy.

"I'm sure." April said with a smile then walked off.

* * *

A few hours later the party was kicked into high gear with Cliff manning the bar and Nico cooking up a storm while everyone mingled and danced. April did her best to avoid Punk and Amy but of course she ended up at the bar with Amy joining her.

"I haven't seen you all night." Amy smiled. "Where have you been hiding?"

"I've been playing hostess for Nico." April smiled grabbing her glass of water. "Having fun?"

"A great time." Amy said to her and Punk joined her a moment later.

"Hey." April greeted.

"Hey Ape." he smiled warmly.

"Look April I know you've been having a hard time with your dating life." Amy said to her.

"Oh?" April asked nervously.

"Yea and I hope you don't mind but a good friend of mine- he's awesome by the way- I know he'd love to take you out." Amy said enthusiastically. "He's met you a couple of times but I don't think you'd even remember him."

"What's his name?" April asked.

"Brandon Moore." Amy said to her and she nodded.

"I remember him." April said to her.

"What do you think? He keeps asking me for your number and I don't want to just give it out like that."Amy asked.

"Why not." April blurted out and Punk just eyed her from behind Amy. "I mean what else do I have going on?"

"He's a really sweet guy, right Punk?" Amy asked.

"I don't remember him." Punk said to her. "But if you say so."

"He's kidding." Amy laughed. "And if you're uncomfortable with going out with him we could always double."

"Sure." April said to her. "Just set it up and let me know."

"Great." Amy smiled.

"Excuse me." April said politely and walked towards the back of the restaurant.

* * *

April stepped outside for fresh air and tried to get the image of her kiss with Punk out of her head. Every time she saw him that's all she thought about. She was almost at the point of giving in to Daren Prince and calling him up just so she could try to forget that tender moment with Punk.

"Now I have to ask why you're avoiding me." Punk said stepping out the backdoor.

"I'm not." April said to her.

"I know when someone is avoiding me." Punk smirked. "I thought we talked about this."

"We did and it's fine I'm just tired." She said to him.

"It was just a kiss." Punk reminded her.

"I know that." She said as he stepped closer to her.

"A fantastic kiss but just a kiss." He teased.

"Fantastic?" She smiled shyly.

"Oh yes." he said nodding.

"Where you part of that little setup?" April asked him.

"Setting you up with Brandon? No." Punk laughed. "She mentioned it to me a week ago but I brushed it off. Sorry I would have given you a heads up."

"It's alright I'm sure he's alright." She shrugged.

"He's better than Daren Prince." Punk said to her.

"Is he better than you?" April boldly asked and his smiled disappeared.

"Please Ape." he pleaded quietly.

"You felt it though didn't you?" April asked urgently. "Or am I crazy?"

"Felt what?" he asked dumbly.

"Felt that kiss!" she shouted. "It was electric I can't stop thinking about it!"

"You've gotta stop." He warned her.

"Why? Are you not attracted to me? Was it so terrible for you? Tell me the kiss truly meant nothing and I'll never bring it up again to you." She challenged.

"I am attracted to you April." he said to her. "I'm very attracted as a matter of fact and I have been for a very long time. The kiss the other night? Was something I can't even describe and I've thought about it almost every minute since it's happened." he told her honestly. "But we both know that we would never work." he added.

"Why?" April asked him.

"Your brother for one. There's a code that you don't break." He said to her. "And second of all I'm not the guy for you. You could do better."

"Better than someone who puts me first?" she asked confused. "Someone who I can always depend on? I can find someone better."

"Yea you can." He said to her. "You know this is wrong." he said to her.

"Also Amy." April added.

"That's another big reason." Punk said to her.

"Also we could screw up our friendship." She pointed out. "Nothing would be the same the group would be different."

"It would." He agreed and cupped her face. "It was just a kiss April. A great kiss, but just a kiss."

"I know." she frowned looking up at him.

Punk leaned down and kissed her again and had no idea why he would do that after explaining to her why they wouldn't work. April was stunned when she felt Punk was more into the kiss than she was and without hesitation deepened it. It was cold out but the minute their lips connected both bodies heated up fast. Punk turned April and pressed her into the brick wall behind her as his hands roamed her body. It wasn't just the emotional moment of the other night, this kiss was just as passionate if not more so.

"Ugh." a voice interrupted.

Punk dropped his hands and turned to face the intruder and saw stunned Cliff looking at the two. April was mortified and hid her face in Punk's chest in attempt to just disappear but it did no good. Cliff had seen more than enough.

"They're doing the cake." Cliff said looking at them for one more moment then walked back inside.

"Fuck." Punk groaned throwing his head back.

"You think he's going to tell?" she asked nervously.

"I'll talk to him." Punk said to her. "We should get inside."

"I'll go first." She said quickly passing him and heading back inside.

Punk was now in a deep hole and he knew it. Not just with Amy and Nico but his emotions were all over the place. He knew this was wrong but he wasn't sure if he wanted to stop it.


	7. Without A Word

**A/N: Your reviews have been awesome! Thank you all so much and I do take the time to read every single one of them so thank you so much again! There's a lot more exciting stuff coming up so buckle up and enjoy the next chapter :) #swerve**

* * *

 **Without A Word**

* * *

Punk showed up at Nico's restaurant extra early the next door because he knew Cliff was on cleanup duty. He stepped inside and found him behind the bar with a clipboard in his hands and took a seat on the stool.

"Tried to talk to you last night." Punk said trying to get his attention.

"I was busy." Cliff replied not even looking at him and writing something down.

"Come on man." Punk sighed. "I also know you blew April off last night too and you shouldn't be mad at her just be mad at me. Not that I can even understand why you're so mad."

"Why would I be mad?" Cliff asked mockingly. "For starters you were kissing April, a girl we've known for almost ten years and looked out for like a little sister, you're cheating on Amy- another friend of mine and I could only assume you're here right now to beg me not to rat you out to Nico."

"Ok I get it." Punk admitted.

"I asked you weeks ago if you had a thing for her and lied to me." Cliff argued. "Why the fuck did you lie?"

"Because what was I supposed to say?" Punk asked. "That I've been dreaming about April? A girl you look at as a sister but _I_ don't. Should have told you that we share a bond that I don't share with any of you?" he asked. "It was just a stupid fucking kiss and it's not going past that."

"So you two just snuck out back to make out? It was a random moment?" Cliff asked. "I'm not buying that shit."

"The other night she came to the comic shop to hang out and we got locked in the stock room." Punk told him and Cliff winced knowing all about Punk's claustrophobia. "I thought I was going to lose my mind but she talked me down and we ended up kissing that was the first time, last night was the second and last time."

"Why did you two have to kiss last night?" Cliff asked him. "Couldn't you have both just left alone? I mean she's probably still really hung up on her boss."

"No." Punk said shaking his head. "This had nothing to do with him."

"And what really happened with him?" Cliff asked him. "I heard her talking about drinking a lot and him getting her alone-"

"I can't talk to you about something private she shared with me." Punk shrugged. "I wouldn't do that to her."

"If he hurt her-" Cliff started.

"Do you think if he raped April that I wouldn't have killed him already?" Punk asked casually.  
"You really like her don't you?" Cliff asked.

"I do." Punk admitted. "But it would never work between us so we would both appreciate if you kept it to yourself. Don't make a big thing out of nothing."

"You want me to lie to both Amy and Nico?" Cliff asked him.

"No. But I doubt they're going to walk up to you and randomly ask if my tongue was down Ape's throat." Punk mocked. "Just don't bring it up- leave it alone."

"This is bad." Cliff warned him. "Not just because Amy adores you but Nico-"

"We don't have to worry about any of that." Punk reminded him. "Because they're never going to know and if it was something I felt I had to tell them I would. April has enough shit going at work she didn't need any extra stuff on her plate right now."

"I won't say a word." Cliff assured him. "But you have to promise me this is over."

"It's over." Punk said surely. "It has to be."

"You don't sound so confidant in that." Cliff scoffed. "Look if you really like her and she likes you break it off with Amy, talk to Nico and do this the right way."

"I'm not good enough for April." Punk said to him. "I'm the little orphan boy." he reminded him. "I work in a fucking comic book shop and try to wrestle at night."

"I think that's a bullshit excuse." Cliff said to him. "You're much better than the Prince of publishing." He mocked.

"Amy would probably disagree with that if she knew the full story." Punk said to him.

"And rightfully so." Cliff agreed. "If you're still feeling things for her it's not just going to go away because you want it to."

"It'll go away because I'm going away." Punk informed him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Cliff demanded.

"I'm taking off for a little bit." Punk told him. "I'm leaving in a few hours actually."

"Where the hell are you going?" Cliff asked. "Were you planning on telling everyone?"

"I'm telling you and you can tell everyone else. Amy and I are going to drive to Atlanta to spend Thanksgiving with her family then we're going to sight see."

"I thought that was trip for training purposes?" Cliff asked again.

"It was supposed to be but I have to clear my head first. This is a good way to do it." Punk said to him.

"Dude if you're into April that much-" Cliff began.

"I'm not. I just need to distance myself from her and this entire place for a few weeks." Punk told him. "I'm not sleeping and when I do I have these wacky dreams, I'm way too unfocused- I just need some space."

"You're not going to spend Thanksgiving with us this year?" Cliff frowned. "It won't be the same."

"I promised Amy." Punk said to him. "I've got to try with her."

"What about April? Did you tell her you're going?" Cliff asked.

"No. She'll figure it out." Punk said to him. "Like I said I really need space from her."

"You make her sound so bad." Cliff noted narrowing his eyes at her.

"It's the opposite actually." Punk said to him. "I can't get into this again. Look, can you say goodbye to everyone for me. And if you really need to reach me call Amy because I'm going off the grid."

"Alright man." Cliff said shaking his hand. "Have a safe trip."

"One favor." Punk began.

"Anything." Cliff said to him.

"Look out for April. She's still having problems at work and this guy is a real piece of shit." Punk said to him.

"You know I always look out for her." Cliff assured him.

* * *

April realized Punk was gone four hours after he left with Amy. Celeste had told her about the trip and was surprised that Punk hadn't even said goodbye to her. He was gone a week now and she missed him more than she cared to admit. The minute he left she felt like everything was going wrong and it was only going to get worse. She was now going through a huge crisis and she couldn't discuss it with Nico and her best friend was nowhere to be found.

April was at her desk starring at Daren Prince's office door. She was pale and nervous as she waited for his meeting to be over so she could go in there and talk to him. This was the worst thing that could have happened to her. She realized three days ago that she was late and took a pregnancy test that tested positive. There was only one man who could have done this to her. After the men Daren was meeting with walked out of his office she stepped right in and locked the door behind her.

"Hello April." Daren grinned. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out and his face dropped. "Or I think I am." she rambled nervously. "I took two tests and the coloring wasn't exact but it was closer to a positive-"

"April if this is a joke it's not very funny." Daren warned her.

"It's not." April assured him.

"Are you sure it's even mine?" Daren asked her.

"Of course!" she shouted. "I was a virgin before you and haven't been with anyone since."

"You need to take another test." Daren said with a wave of his hand. "I assumed you were on birth control."

"Well I wasn't. I took the morning after pill after the first time we were together but I didn't even think of it the second time." she admitted.

"Well that a pretty stupid fucking thing to forget!" He hissed standing up.

"What about you?" April argued. "Why didn't you use a condom?"

"I don't have time to debate this April." He snapped annoyed with her. "You need to take care of this."

"I'm making a doctors appointment." She told him.

"No you're going to take a more accurate test first and you're going to take it with me there." Daren informed her grabbing his jacket.

"No I am not." She snorted.

"Yes you are. Do you think this is the first time a woman has tried to extort from me?" Daren asked her.

"Are you serious?" April asked offended. "I'm not trying to extort anything from you!"

"Oh give me a break." He scoffed. "I know how you women work but I never thought you'd stoop this low. I thought you actually had a brain."

"You know what? Forget I even said anything." she said to him. "I'll take another test at home and then I'll go to the doctor. Don't worry you won't be bothered anymore." she then stormed out of the office and grabbed her jacket and headed to the elevator.

* * *

Once April walked in her door someone was banging at her door and she swung it open already knowing it was Daren.

"You can't be here." April warned him. "My family will be home soon and they don't like you very much."

"I don't give a shit." he said pushing in. "You're taking that test in front of me." he said to her.

"No way." She said pulling out the pregnancy test box and walking up the small narrow spiral stair case.

"Yes way!" he yelled following her.

"I'm not letting you watch me go to the bathroom." April said walking into her bedroom and he followed her right in.

"Look I'm trying to remain calm here." Daren said taking a breath. "This isn't the first time that a woman has claimed to be pregnant with my child."

"It's not a random claim. And I wouldn't take your money anyway." She said to him.

"How else would you pay to have it taken care of?" Daren asked her.

"I'd figure it out." She shrugged. "I mean babies are a lot of money-"

"No, no I meant for the abortion." Daren clarified. "Insurance doesn't really cover that and it's not cheap."

"Abortion?" April asked disgusted. "Why would I have an abortion?"

"You're not keeping it." Daren said to her.

"It's my child if I am pregnant." April argued.

"Yea wonderful a kid that will show up on my doorstep looking for a handout. No fucking way." Daren said shaking his head.

"How could you be so cruel?" April asked disgusted.

"If I wanted kids I'd be married and have kids." Daren informed her coldly. "Take the fucking test!"

"No." April said folding her arms.

Downstairs the door swung open and Nico, Colt, Cliff and Celeste walked inside.

"That was a good movie." Celeste said happily.

"Of course you liked it." Colt snorted. "It was chick flick."

"It was not." Celeste said rolling her eyes and removing her jacket.

"Has anyone heard from Punk?" Nico asked them.

"Nah man." Cliff said shaking his head.

"I know he had been distant but to leave like that without even saying goodbye is so unlike him." Nico said to them.

"He just wanted to get away with Amy for a little bit." Celeste shrugged.

"Still not like him. I'm worried." Nico told them. "I was thinking of-" he stopped when he heard muffled yelling coming from the small upstairs.

"April is home?" Colt asked hearing it as well.

"Who the fuck is she yelling yet?" Nico asked walking right up the stairs.

"...you're a poor Puerto Rican bitch who just wants my money!" Daren yelled pointing his finger in his face. "You're not taking that test because you're a goddamn liar!"

"You need to leave right now." she warned.

"You're fucking trash you know that?" Daren spat. "Fucking disgusting trash! Putting my dick in you was the worst fucking mistake and I will not let you blow up my life you thieving little bitch!"

Nico had heard enough and April's face dropped in horror when he stalked into the room and grabbed Daren from behind by his shoulders and threw him onto the floor.

"Nico no!" April screamed.

"What did you say to my sister?" Nico demanded hitting the man.

"No stop!" she screamed louder trying to pry her brother off of her boss. "He's my boss Nico! Just stop!"

Colt and Cliff ran up the stairs and even though there wasn't a lot of room they did their best to pry Nico off of the bleeding millionaire.

"You disrespect my sister in my house?" Nico hissed hitting him one more time before Colt and Cliff dragged him off of Daren.

"I don't know who you are but you're going to jail." Daren warned sitting up holding his bloody nose.

"Daren please-" She pleaded dropping to her knees to inspect his face. "He was just-"

"Don't fucking touch me!" Daren snapped pulling away from her. "You weren't worth all of this trouble." he said slowly standing up.

"Get him out of my fucking house or I'll kill him." Nico warned still being restrained.

"Just leave." April said pushing him out of her room and towards the stairs.

"I'm pressing charges." He informed April as she tried to help him down the stairs. "I'll sue him for the entire $300 he's worth."

"Please he was just protecting me." April begged crying. "Don't do this! I'll do anything!"

"It's too fucking late for that shit. You're damaged goods." He hissed.

"Woah." Celeste said walking next to April.

"If you're pregnant and you insist on keeping this kid don't expect shit from me either. I'll pay for the abortion other than that you can go fuck yourself too." he said walking out the door.

"Daren don't call the cops!" April begged racing after him but Cliff grabbed her by the waist.

"Stop." Cliff said as Celeste quickly closed the door.

"He's going to press charges!" She cried.

"What the hell is going on?" Celeste asked her.

"That was your boss?" Nico asked April angrily as he stomped down the stairs. "This was the great man that you were so into? You're pregnant?"

"I don't know." April cried running her hands through her hair.

"You let that rich son of a bitch touch you and knock you up?" Nico asked disgusted. "You're smarter than that!" he screamed in her face.

"I don't know." April said feeling overwhelmed. "I don't even know for sure if I am-"

"You better pray that you aren't because that guy is going to do nothing for you." Nico hissed at her. "The things he said to you sounded like the kind of shit dad would say to mom, is that what you left home for? To end up with a man like dad? You like the feeling of being verbally abused?"

"That's enough!" Celeste yelled putting a comforting arm around April. "Look at her!" she yelled at Nico.

April's face was beat red and her face was soaked from her tears, her body was shaking and she was now wobbly on her feet. This was a lot to happen in such a short matter of time.

"That's how she's going to look and feel everyday." Nico said shaking his head.

"What is wrong with you?" Celeste asked stunned and ushered April to the stairs and up to her bedroom.

"You better call a lawyer." Colt suggested.

"Fuck him he was in my house." Nico said to him.

"I think you broke his nose." Cliff added.

"I should have broken his neck." Nico spat. "Did you two know about this?"

"About April being pregnant?" Colt asked. "Absolutely not."

"No about this boss she was fawning over like a lovesick teenager. Did you know he was a total asshole and just not tell me because you knew this would happen?" Nico demanded.

"She didn't talk about him much." Cliff said to him. "You really lost it up there."

"He sounded like my father." Nico said to them. "The way he was belittling her and shouting at her-" he said cringing. "I promised her no one would do that to her again."

"You just did it yourself." Colt pointed out.

"Yea you were harsh." Cliff agreed.

"She's not your sister." Nico reminded them. "You would have done the same thing."

"I consider her my sister and I wanted to hug her not scream at her." Colt said to him. "She's fucking scared."

"Terrified." Cliff clarified. "And what you need to do right now is call a lawyer because he'll lock you up for this."

"I don't care." Nico said to them trying to calm down. "How could she be so stupid? How was she not safe having sex with this guy?"

"She's young and not experienced." Cliff reasoned.

"What do you mean by that?" Nico asked and Cliff's face dropped.

"I mean I'm just guessing-" Cliff began.

"No that's not what you meant." Nico said slowly.

"At the bar I heard April talking about him and she was a virgin." Cliff admitted. "But please don't tell her I said anything."

"I don't know if I'm relieved or sad." Nico said shaking his head.

"Go talk to her." Colt suggested nodding to the stairs. "Be her brother not her father."

"I've been her father her entire life. I've pulled double duty her whole life." Nico noted.

"Turn off 'dad' mode and be big brother for a change." Cliff suggested.

"Ok." Nico nodded.

* * *

An hour later April went to Daren's office since she knew the workaholic would go straight there. She stepped into his office without nodding and saw he was still icing his face.

"Get out." Daren said to her.

"I'm not pregnant." April informed him. She had never thought she'd be so happy to get her period in her entire life. She almost did a back flip as a matter of fact.

"Are you sure?" Daren asked her and she nodded.

"Yea I was just late." April said to him. "Did you call the police on my brother?"

"Not yet." He said to her. "I plan on it though."

"Please don't." April said to him. "Let's just forget this entire mess."

"It's not ok to just attack people." Daren said to her. "Your brother is a big boy and knows better."

"Fine if you press chargers against him I'll sue you for sexual harassment." She said to him.

"You're kidding right?" Daren asked laughing.

"I am not." She said shaking her head.

"My word against yours?" Daren mocked.

"It would still generate a lot of press and maybe I'll contact a few of those assistants of yours that were here before me that 'quit' without warning." April said to him. "Don't make this messy Daren just let it go."

"Now you're blackmailing me." Daren chuckled. "I really did underestimate you. Fine April I won't call the police."

"Thank you." she said to him.

"But you can't come back here." Daren said to her. "Quit."

"You want me to quit?" she asked.

"I think we could both agree it's for the best. If you do it quietly than I'll write you an excellent recommendation and we can part on good terms. I think that's fair." Daren reasoned.

"Fine." She said feeling defeated and beat up. "I quit. You win."

"I always win April." Daren smiled almost sadly. "You're a good worker April you'll find a new job easily."

"Thanks for the experience." She stated bitterly and turned and walked out of the office.

"You ok?" Cliff asked as he was sitting at her desk waiting for her.

"Yea just help me pack up my desk?" April asked holding back tears.

"He fired you?" he asked.

"Do you really think it's wise I work here anymore?" April laughed.

"I suppose not. I'm sorry." he frowned.

"You can tell Nico to stop calling lawyers he's not pressing charges." April said to him.

"You want me to go beat him up too?" Cliff offered.

"No." She chuckled through the sadness. "But thanks anyway."

* * *

Nico walked into April's bedroom after everything was said and done and even though he apologized and she forgave him he still felt guilty.

"I got you your favorite." Nico smiled walking into her room with a bowl. "Chocolate chip cookie dough." he said passing her the bowl.

"I'm not hungry but thanks." She said putting it on her side table.

"How many ways can I say I'm sorry?" Nico asked her.

"You said it once and it was good enough." April said to him as she sat up in bed.

"I shouldn't have bought up dad like that." Nico frowned. "It was a low blow."

"I know what kind of man Daren Prince is now. I ended it with him weeks ago." April informed him. "I wish you'd stop treating me like a kid sometimes."

"I'll work on it." Nico said to her. "But that was a lot of information to absorb in sixty seconds."

"I also could have handled it." April said to him.

"How did you work for that man everyday?" Nico asked her. "Why didn't you come to me? Why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

"Because I was afraid you'd act like that." April said to him. "That night I slept with Daren I was so drunk I didn't even realize what I was doing."

"Some people would call that rape." Nico forced out coldly.

"I gave consent." April said shaking her head. "It was so terrible and so awful that I didn't want anyone to know."

"I'll work on my temper." Nico promised her. "I don't want you to ever be afraid to tell me something and I never want you to go through something like that alone again."

"I didn't." April admitted. "I told Punk."

"What?" Nico asked narrowing his eyes.

"Don't be mad at him." She warned Nico and his features softened.

"I'm not mad he didn't tell him I'm mad that you trusted him more than me." Nico frowned "I know you look at him like a brother-" April almost laughed in his face but kept it in. "-but I'm your real brother. You can come to me."

"I can't have you flying off the handle like that." April said to him. "Punk listened to me and he called me a doctor and really educated me. He helped me."

"Than I'm happy you had him and I definitely owe him one." Nico said relieved. "And I'm going to work on the temper." he promised. "I want you to talk to me."

"I will as long as you promise to think before you punch." April said to him. "You could have gone to jail."

"Would have been worth it." He teased. "I was just trying to protect you because I love you. You're the family I have and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"You just have to be more careful that's all." April said forcing a smile.

"You too." Nico said to her and she frowned. "What would you have done if you were actually pregnant?"

"Oh my god." she let out a loud laugh. "I really have no idea." she said shaking her head. "I mean I want kids just years down the road and not with a man like that." she cringed.

"That's why you have to be extra careful." Nico warned. "There aren't many good guys out there and I'd hate to see you have to settle for anyone less than the best."

"I'll be careful and you'll work on that temper." April smiled.

"So what are you going to do about work?" Nico asked. "There's no rush either take as much time as you need."

"I'd like to find something in publishing." April shrugged. "It might take me a few weeks or if you want to hire me at restaurant."

"My baby sister is not working at my restaurant. What did I just say about settling?" Nico asked her. "Find something you love. What about writing? Celeste mentioned you've been writing a lot."

"No one is going to just publish a book I've only written ten pages of." she giggled.

"I would." Nico stated proudly.

"I know." She smiled.

"What's it about?" he asked her. April didn't want to tell Nico she was writing about their childhood because it was something he never liked to talk about and she was sure he wouldn't want people knowing the details so she'd keep that to herself for now.

"Nope. I'll tell you about it when it's done." April promised.

* * *

Later that night when he was alone Cliff tried calling Amy to get Punk but her phone was off as well. He decided to leave a voice mail for Punk.

"Hey man it's me." Cliff began. "You need to come home April is in trouble and needs you. I can't get into details but things are all fucked up and she's a mess and I told you I'd look out for her but I'm not you, none of us are. Just stop driving, get on a plane and get home to her before it's too late." he then hung up and prayed Punk would check his messages.

* * *

 **A/N #2 - Poor April, no Punk & no job but don't worry she'll bounce back...oh and so will Punk ;)**


	8. Dreamlover

**Dreamlover**

* * *

Almost a week and a half later it was Thanksgiving as per tradition the small group that considered themselves family were all at Nico's loft for a feast. Thanksgiving was Nico's favorite holiday because he loved to cook and come up with new dishes every year and still remained with the classic ones. For April it was really two and half weeks since she had seen or heard from Punk. She cracked a few times and called only to get his voice mail. When he told Cliff to tell everyone he was keeping his phone off he meant it. She had just hoped that he was at least having a better time than she was.

"So you miss him?" Cliff asked coming up behind April.

"Who?" April asked.

"Punk." He whispered looking around so no one could hear him.

"I thought you weren't going to bring that up to me." April said to him

"I'm curious about you two." Cliff shrugged. "I mean I know you have a lot on your plate with losing your job and your boss being a complete jerk but you seem almost too miserable."

"I'm not miserable I'm just trying to figure things out." She said to him.

"Funny that's the reason Punk gave me for leaving in the first place." Cliff smirked.

"How long did he say he'd be gone for?" April asked him.

"A couple of weeks." Cliff reminded her.

"Two and a half is a couple right?" April asked hopefully.

"He said he was spending Thanksgiving with Amy's folks this year." Cliff told her.

"Good." April forced out with a smile.

"You know I wouldn't have said anything right?" Cliff asked her.

"I know." she said to him. "There's nothing to tell anyway. It was just a kiss."

"Right." Cliff said quietly. "Maybe he turned his phone back on and you could try calling?"

"I've tried already." April admitted. "He's off the grid and I'm not sure when he'll be back."

"He will be back." Cliff promised. "In the meantime is there anything I could do? You know besides kissing you?" he teased. "Not only would Nico not be happy but now I imagine Punk would be just as furious."

"If he cared that much he wouldn't have left." April said to him. "It's not like we were dating or even considering I just miss my friend."

"Yea I get that." Cliff said to her. "Buck up champ." he said lightly tapping her chin with his fist causing her to smile. "You're going through a shitty time now but that will change soon. Life is funny like that."

"You're very wise Compton." April giggled.

"I'm not just a pretty face April." He teased.

* * *

Once everyone was seated for dinner Nico insisted they go around the table and state one thing they were thankful. Nico was thankful for the small group gathered at the table, Celeste was thankful for meeting Nico (the two were getting very serious), Colt was thankful for work, Cliff was thankful for wearing pants with elastic to dinner. Once it got to April she wasn't sure what she was thankful but they refused to eat until she said at least one thing. April opened her mouth to speak and as she did the door opened and a familiar stepped inside.

"I'd be thankful if you had room for one more." Punk smirked.

"Hey!" everyone shouted and raced over to their friend that they missed so much. April was last to get up and last to greet him hello.

"Ape." He frowned trying to read her sad eyes. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and hugged him with everything she had.

"I've missed you." she said not willing to let go.

"I've missed you more." he whispered kissing the top of her head.

"We've got plenty of room brother." Nico said pulling a chair over for him and April finally let go of him.

"Here take my seat." Cliff offered to Punk since he was sitting next to April.

"You just want to be closer to the turkey." Nico laughed as Cliff took the other seat.

"You caught me." Cliff said as Punk sat next to April.

"Where's Amy?" Celeste asked.

"With her family." Punk said to her.

"She didn't want to come back with you?" Colt asked surprised.

"No and uh- I think she'll be staying with them for a while." Punk told them.

"Did you two breakup?" Nico asked him.

"Yea we did." Punk said uncomfortably. "It's nothing I really want to discuss over Thanksgiving dinner."

"So she's not coming back?" Celeste asked.

"She is but not for another week or so." Punk told her. "She said to wish everyone a happy Thanksgiving and she'd see you all soon."

April tried to hide her smile the minute Punk confirmed the breakup even though she knew it meant nothing. But at least she didn't have to share him with her anymore, as selfish is that sounded. She looked over to him right before she started to eat and he shot her a quick smile and then chatted about the few places he made it to on the short trip.

April's mood instantly lifted the minute Punk stepped back into her life and through the door and she wish she could have dragged out dinner so she could hear more about his trip and just be next to him. She knew the guys were going to be dying to hang out with him and she'd have to wait a few more days but she was ok with that because she clearly had the time since she didn't have to work.

* * *

April didn't even get five minutes alone with Punk by the time dinner was over. Everyone was already heading out as Colt and Cliff were going to their parent's place and Celeste was dragging Nico to her grandmother's house for dessert. April volunteered for cleanup duty last week so everyone didn't have to waste their night and could go off and do what they had to do.

"Don't clean everything." Nico said helping Celeste into her jacket.

"I'll help her." Punk offered.

"Good but seriously don't go nuts I'll cleanup tomorrow." Nico said to them then walked over to Punk and gave him a hug. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." Punk said giving him an almost guilty smile.

"We're probably going to pretty late." Celeste said to April. "So remember to lock up we'll probably

just crash at my place anyway."

"Nothing is going to happen." April whispered to her.

"Right." Celeste mocked. "I'm ready!" she yelled for Nico.

"Yes dear." he teased opening the door for her and than there were two.

"Hi." April choked out feeling incredibly uncomfortable all of the sudden.

"Hi." He said taking the dish she was about to wash out of her hand and placing it on the counter. "What happened?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"While I was gone." he clarified. "Something happened and no one talked about it tonight and I want to know what it as."

"How do you even know?" April asked him.

"That's not the point." He argued. "I cut my trip short to come back for you." he informed her seriously. "I got dumped because I cam back for you and if my fucking car didn't keep breaking down I would have been back days ago."

"Amy broke up with you because of me?" April asked him.

"What did you expect?" Punk laughed. "I told her we had to come back because I got message you were in some kind of trouble. She gave me two options- stay with her or go to you. Well? Here I am."

"I told Daren I was pregnant." April blurted out and his face dropped to the floor.

"You're...?" he asked almost stuttering. "You're pregnant?"

"No." she smiled and laughed at scaring him and he rolled his eyes. "I thought I was though and I probably should have made sure before I announced to Daren I was because he was not pleased." she said walking over to the couch where he joined her. "He accused me of lying and trying to extort him." she said shaking her head.

"You?" Punk laughed. "Honest little April? You're kidding?"

"Wish I was."April said to him. "He followed me back here and demanded to watch me take the test. When I refused he flipped out. He started screaming that I was trash and just trying to make money off of him that I'd have to have an abortion. It was awful."

"That son of a bitch." Punk muttered under his breath.

"Nico came home during it and overheard it." April said to him and Punk cringed. He could only imagine what Nico did to the man that was not only raising his voice at his precious baby sister but finding out she had sex with him and could be pregnant. "I thought he was going to kill him. He jumped all over Daren and then Daren said he was going to have him arrested."

"Did he?" Punk asked.

"No because after I told Daren that I wasn't actually pregnant we made a deal. I'd quit and he wouldn't press charges against Daren." April said to him.

"So you have no job?" Punk asked.

"Nope." April said to him. "It sucks."

"I'm sure it does." Punk frowned. "What can I do? You want me to go kick his ass too?"

"No." she said to him. "I'm actually glad you weren't there for that."

"Me too." he admitted. "I think I would have killed him."

"I've been looking for work and I have some interviews next week so that's a start." April said to him. "I've also been writing a lot."

"Awesome." Punk said proudly. "The book you wanted to write about your childhood?"

"Yea and don't bring it up to Nico because you know how he gets whenever our childhood gets mentioned." April said to him.

"You should know by now your secrets are safe with me." Punk smiled.

"I know." she said to him. "Sorry I got you dumped." she said not really meaning it and he had to laugh at her tone.

"It's alright. If she didn't end it I would have." Punk admitted.

"Why?" she asked.

"I wasn't with her." Punk shrugged. "I mean physically I was but mentally I was a million miles away. I couldn't stop thinking about you and then when I heard you were having trouble I had to leave."

"I'm sorry I distracted you than." she corrected with a sympathetic smile.

"You've been distracting me for five years and while I was away and had all this time to think and clear my head but all that I could think about was you." he admitted.

"Dreams?" she asked him hoping she wasn't the only one still dreaming of him.

"Yea." He admitted with a nervous smile rubbing the back of his neck.

"What are we doing?" she asked him. "Are we going to sit around and pretend like we're just friends forever?"

"I can't do that." He said to her. "My head keeps telling me that's the only way around us but my heart keeps gravitating towards you. You're in my head and heart and I can't get you out."

"Do you really want me out?" she asked sadly.

"Never." he said without a thought. "That's the problem." he then stood up. "This is crazy." he laughed. "I mean you're April."

"I am." She confirmed trying not to laugh.

"You're little April who I promised Nico I'd look out for but all I want to do is kiss you and be with you." He said honestly. "It's so very wrong."

"Phil." she said standing up herself. "Stop thinking."

"Excuse me?" he asked looking down at her.

"Just stop thinking and go with it." she encouraged.

Punk listened to her and grabbed her face and kissed her. With thinking out the window he was just going to go with what his body was urging him to do. Her face was cupped perfectly between his gentle tattooed hands until she pushed his hands away and grabbing his shoulders and he lifted her into his arms. Her fingers were in his hair and her legs were wrapped around his waist. His hands were roaming her back and he could hear her moaning into the kiss and it was just like his dreams. He quickly pulled away and put her back on her feet and grabbed his jacket.

"Phil?" she asked stunned. "Why are you leaving?"

"Because I won't be able to stop." He said honestly. "And this isn't going to happen." he opened the door but April's hand pushed it closed and he turned to face her.

"What is so bad about me?" she asked him. "Why are you treating me like I have the plague? You keep coming to me then pushing me away and that's not fair either!"

"Ape-" he started.

"No!" She warned holding her finger up. "You don't get to 'Ape' me. Not tonight and not ever again." she informed him. "If you walk out of this apartment right now than that's it. No more kisses, no more flirting- we're friends and that's all. I can't get my heart broken right now because I'm in a fragile place as it is and I'm still not over you packing up and leaving without telling me so if you want to-" she stopped talking when he kissed her again.

Punk kept his lips latched on hers as he removed his jacket and backed her further into the apartment. Her hands were on his chest as she moved into the kiss and then he pulled her body flush against his. Both knew where this was going and neither wanted it stop. This was years of pent of sexual tension, years of erotic dreams and years of pinning. It was the perfect moment and now he had no reservations he was going to make this work no matter what. He felt April's hands move to his belt and pulled away. He knew she had issues with sex since Daren and he wouldn't do anything to make her uncomfortable.

He didn't say a word as she crossed her arms and tugged her t-shirt over her head leaving her in her pale blue bra. She looked absolutely nervous and instinctively crossed her arms to cover herself feeling like she wasn't enough woman for her. Instead of telling her how beautiful she was he simply removed his own shirt now and it joined hers on the floor. He then stepped over to her and slowly uncrossed her arms and looked down at her body that was perfect.

Punk kissed over her collarbone and April's eyes began to roll to the back of her head as she enjoyed being taken care of this way and it was the first time ever for her. Daren was a selfish lover and she barely remembered either of their times together but she was sure she would have remembered him devouring her body in this way. He kissed over her right breast then her left and made eye contact with her as he dropped to his knees before her and kissed her torso lovingly. She could cry by how sweat he was being to her but she didn't want to scare him off.

His hands moved to her jeans and unzipped them then unbuttoned them. He tugged them down just a few inches and kissed over her pantie line and she could feel herself growing wetter by each kiss. His kisses weren't just kisses they were open mouthed and oh so very hot. He tugged the rest of her jeans down her leg and moved back up her body and began attacking her mouth again. April wanted nothing more than to be on the couch and him inside of her and placed her finger in his belt loop to lead him there.

"No." he murmured as he continued to kiss her.

Punk's arm moved under her legs and she was scooped up his arms bridal style and still didn't stop kissing him as he carried with grace up the small staircase and into her bedroom. The minute she was on the bed she sat up and watched as he kicked off his shoes and pulled down his own jeans. He was back on her in a flash pressing her hard into the mattress and now kissing her neck.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Oh god yes." She moaned squirming in the bed craving more of his touch.

Punk's hand cupped her delicate flesh over her panties and she bit on her bottom lip as he ever so slowly massaged her over the thin material all the while never leaving her neck where he was nipping and kissing. His mouth slid back over hers as he pushed her panties to the side and she felt his skin rubbing against hers and she was already near tears and he had barely done anything.

"Does that feel good?" he asked against her lips.

"Yes." She whispered sensually.

"What about now?" He asked gently sliding a finger into her core and she sucked in a breath. "Breathe." He reminded her and she exhaled. "Is this ok?" he asked sliding his finger in and out.

"More than ok." she said looking into his eyes.

Punk didn't move to kiss her instead he watched her eyes that were locked on his while he tried for a second finger to make sure she wasn't lying to him about being comfortable. And she wasn't, clearly Daren lacked in this department and this was really the first time she was enjoying a sexual experience. He had to smile as his thumb began to rub her clit and her entire face was in pure pleasure. He rested his forehead against hers as he felt her body begin to tighten and moved a little quicker until she came clenching his two digits.

"Oh wow." She said breathing heavy as his fingers slid out from her and he ran the fingers over his bottom lip before placing them into his mouth and sucking on them.

"Soon." he said to her in an almost warning voice and she seemed confused. He loved her sexual innocence. "Come on." He said getting off the bed and pulling her so she was sitting up.

"We're not done are we?" She asked almost painfully.

"Not if you don't want to be." He said to her.

"No don't stop." She said grabbing his face and gave her a gentle kiss then moved his arms around her back to remove her bra.

April leaned back on her elbows and extended her legs and Punk slowly pulled her panties down next and took a minute to look at her. She watched as he licked his lips and suddenly wasn't so self conscious. Just by the way he looked at her she felt like the most beautiful woman in the world. Punk then finished undressing himself but not before reaching for a condom he had in wallet that was in his pocket. He tossed the wallet on her nightstand and tore the packet open with his teeth.

April could tell by his shaky hands that was he was actually the nervous one. This man had probably had sex thousands of times but he was terrified of sleeping with her. She moved to the edge of the bed and took the condom out of his hand for him and finished removing it. She placed her hand over his shaft and ran her hands over his shaft and stroked him. Punk watched in awe as her tongue darted out of her mouth and ran over his erect member from bottom to top. She gave him a reassuring smile as she slid the condom onto him.

"Are you ok?" She asked him as he moved onto the bed and leaned against her headboard.

"I will be in a few seconds." He said waving her over and she smiled as she crawled over to him and straddled his hips.

Punk's fingers moved to her entrance again to feel her juices to make sure she was lubricated enough and teased his fingers again. He then moved his hands to her hips and helped lower her slowly onto him.

"Take your time." He urged but she surprised him when she plopped right down onto him. Her thighs were hugging his and he was as deep as he could. "Oh fuck." he groaned realizing at this very moment his dreams had literally come true.

"I'm new at this." She whispered.

"Take a minute." he urged. "Let me stretch you out." he whispered into her ear and then nibbled on it. "You're unbelievably tight April." He groaned moving slightly and she gasped in pleasure from just that. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." She said to him as he kissed over her breast and sucked on her nipple.

Being on top and having control was something April really needed to feel at ease. Sure she had never done it like this but when his teeth began to tease her nipples her body took over on basic instinct and she began to move her hips slowly. Punk's head moved away from hers and saw her worried face.

"I want this to be good for you." She admitted honestly.

"It's already the best." he assured her running his hand right over her breast and over her face to pull her into a searing kiss.

Punk's hands moved to her hips and helped guide her slowly up and down but she didn't much direction. She was moving on her own now. The longer this went on the more comfortable she got and as much as Punk wanted to throw her flat onto the mattress and finish her off he needed her to feel safe. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck while she buried her face into her arm and began to move faster and faster as Punk began to push up into her body with a little more power.

"That's so good Ape." He soothed running his hands up and down her bare back. "So fucking good."

"You're so big." he heard the muffled words against her arm and he couldn't help but have a cocky grin. "It feels so amazing but my stomach-"

"I know you're almost there." he said to her. "Keep going Ape." he encouraged and his hands moved to her bare ass and helped lift her as her body began to grow weaker. "Oh jesus fuck!" he yelled out as she tightened around him and came. It was so arousing to him to have her cum on him that he could have lost it himself at that same moment but he was able to hold off.

Punk quickly used his strength to put her on her back so her head was at the foot of the bed and her bent legs widened as he took control and began to push into her. Punk was moving very fast and hard now and was growing concerned by her silence.

"Talk to me." He urged her. "Am I hurting you?"

"No." She assured him as her eyes remained closed and she smiled. Her mouth remained opened as gasps and moans escaped her and her body began to arch. "Harder." she requested and he thought she was crazy. She opened her eyes to look into his confused one. "I trust you." She said simply. "You've always taken care of me, please I need this."

Punk couldn't help but kiss her as he dropped down and pressed his full body weight onto hers and used his hips to push into her harder.

"That's it!" she yelled out. "That's so good Phil!"

Punk knew his release was only a few thrusts away but when April came again first and clenched his member he lost it and he came at the same time as her. He lifted his head to look at her and it looked like she was sleeping then a slow grin appeared across his face.

"Now that was amazing." She said with a goofy grin.

"Glad you approve." He teased sliding out of her.

"I mean wow." she said looking up at the ceiling as he couldn't help but chuckle. He stood up and pulled the condom off of himself, tied it and tossed it into her trash can. "That's what it's all about."

"You're going to blow up my ego." He warned her. "But continue to rave about how good I am in bed."

April sat up and watched as he slipped on his boxers and then got back into the bed. He again pulled her up her hands and moved her back properly on the bed so her head was resting on a pillow.

"You know why I think you were so good?" She asked him.

"Why?" he asked amused as he slipped in under the covers next to her and laid on his side he was facing her.

"Because it wasn't just sex." She said to him. "At least for me it wasn't."

"It wasn't for me either." He assured her. "You made my dreams come true tonight and not many people can say that. I'm lucky."

"I thought you didn't believe in luck." April noted.

"After tonight I believe in anything." He said seriously and she giggled. "You were amazing Ape." He said running his fingers up and down her bare arm. "I was more nervous than you were."

"Speaks to the kind of man that you are. Thank you for being tender." She said kissing him.

"Thank you for letting me." he responded. "I'll always treat you good April." he promised. "I promise you more nights like this one and than some."

"I look forward to it." she grinned.

* * *

Punk and April both fell asleep without meaning to. She still had a lot to cleanup and he really didn't want to get caught naked by Nico but neither woke up until they heard her name being called.

"April!" Nico yelled out. "Are you here?"

"Oh shit." April said looking over to Punk and shaking him.

"What?" he asked rolling onto his back.

"Nico." she whispered and his eyes darted open.

Punk jumped up out of the bed and quickly grabbed his shoes and jeans.

"Where's your shirt?" April whispered quickly throwing on her robe.

"I left it downstairs." he cringed knowing Nico would find it.

April could hear Nico walking closer to her room and quickly pushed Punk into her bathroom and slammed the door as he walked in.

"Good morning." Nico smirked.

"Morning. Sorry about the mess-" she started.

"Oh don't worry about it." He said to her. "I'll do it after today. I have to go in a little earlier I just wanted to check in." he said walking further into the room. It's like he knew something was going on. "I was going to apologize for leaving you alone on Thanksgiving night and not coming home then I realized you weren't alone were you?" he asked and her heart dropped.

"What are you talking about?" She laughed nervously. "I was alone."

"Yea?" he asked bending over and picking up a condom wrapper. "Is he hiding in your bathroom?"

"Who?" she asked feeling her heart race and sweat pour off of her body.

"The mystery guy." he clarified with a laugh. "It's not Daren Prince is it?"

"Oh god no." She said feeling relieved that he didn't suspect Punk at all.

"Leave her alone." Celeste said walking into the room. "I thought you agreed to let her live her life?"

"I am. Old Nico would have kicked in that door and introduced myself to your new friend but new Nico is going to say have a great day and thank you for being smart." he said dropping the wrapper to the floor.

Nico walked towards the door again but stopped and looked back towards April.

"You swear it's not Daren?" Nico asked.

"Yes!" April yelled.

"Alright fine." Nico said to her. "Come to the restaurant tonight and have dinner with me, alright?"

"Will do." she said to him.

"You can bring your new friend too." He offered.

"He's busy." She smiled.

"Sure he is." Nico said with a sarcastic smile and looked towards the bathroom door.

"Nico." Celeste hissed.

"Fine, I'm going." He said leaving. "Love you!"

"Love you too." she said back to him.

"Next time you and Punk go at it, don't leave the evidence on the living room." Celeste said passing April back Punk's shirt that she swiftly grabbed before Nico could find it.

"Thank you." She mouthed relieved to her and Celeste just shot her wink and walked towards the door.

"I want details." She mouthed back before leaving.

"You can come out." April said to him.

"That was terrifying." Punk said to her. "Maybe when we hang out again we do it at my place?"

"That's a good idea." She said with a smile. "So this didn't scare you off?"

"Nico scares me very much." Punk assured her with a laugh. "But not enough to keep me from you. Now that I had you once I don't think I'll ever be able to let you go."

"I'm so glad you said that." she said smiling as she rested her head against his chest. "I mean we can still hang out with gang."

"Yea we can and we will. But I also want to do things right by you. Dates, flowers-" he began.

"Comics?" She asked hopefully and he laughed loudly.

"You really are one of a kind." he said cupping her face and brushing his thumb over her cheek. "I promise you lots of comics."

"That's all I need." she said cutely and he kissed her.

* * *

 **A/N: Now for the fun stuff such as how do Punk and AJ stay a couple when they're always pretending they're not? Also look forward to childhood secrets, more on Nico and April's past, Amy will be back at some point. Oh! And prepare for Paul Heyman ;)**


	9. Double Date

**Double Date**

* * *

April was a week into her forbidden romance with her best friend. There was a certain amount of excitement keeping it to themselves not that it had been difficult, the two had just been sneaking away to his apartment. April had also found this appreciation of sex that she didn't think she'd ever have. The things Punk did to her drove her wild and he loved making her scream and with being at Phil's very tiny apartment (so tiny there was no bedroom it was all one big room) they didn't have to worry about anyone hearing them or walking in on them.

"Phil." April frantically shook him as she sat up in bed.

"Huh?" He asked in a sleepy voice rolling onto his side so his back was to her.

"Phil I overslept!" she shouted jumping out of the bed. "I have that big interview today!"

"Oh, right." He yawned reaching for his phone to check the time.

"It's at ten and it's nine!" she said searching for her clothes. "I was supposed to stop home to change first but I don't have time." she whined.

"What you wore yesterday is fine." He said getting out of bed now. "I'll drive you. I'll get you there in ten minutes."

"I wanted to shower and put my contacts on-" she said and he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You'll be fine. It's not how you look it's what you know." Punk reminded her.

"Easy for you to say." She said pulling up her pants now. "Daren said he'd give me a recommendation but I know he's bashed me to everyone I've tried to interview with. No one has called me back for a second interview."

"He's a dick." Punk muttered getting dressed himself.

"My shirt is wrinkled." She pouted buttoning up her white blouse.

"It's going to be fine." he repeated. "You'll wow him with your charm."

"You're already getting laid you don't have to try so hard anymore." She said annoyed and he laughed loudly. "The only reason I'm getting seen is because Paul Heyman hates Daren."

"I don't know much about gossip in the publishing world." He teased slipping on his sneakers.

"Paul's company would be the number one publishing company out here if it wasn't for Daren." April told him and he nodded. "They've had this rivalry for years."

"Are you sure you want to work there than?" Punk asked looking at her as she looked in the bed for something.

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked back.

"I mean do you really want to piss of Daren anymore?" Punk asked. "He won't be happy about you working for the competition."

"I don't care if he cares." April said to him with a shrug. "Have you seen my necklace? I think it fell off while I was sleeping." she said moving pillows and the sheets.

"The lightening bolt one?" he asked looking around the floor.

"I don't have time." She sighed giving up. "Can you look for it later?"

"Yea I'll look after I drop you off." He promised. "Ready?"

"How do I look?" she asked holding her arms out cutely.

A tight white buttoned up blouse, black pants, chucks and glasses perched on her nose. Her hair was also now perfectly wavy. He couldn't believe she woke up so naturally beautiful.

"Perfect." He said to her.

* * *

April was in Paul's office and sitting in complete silence across from him. He was leaning back in his large leather chair just staring at her curiously and now April was sure he was just wasting his time.

"Mr. Heyman-" She began.

"Paul." Paul corrected.

"Paul." she corrected with a smile. "If you aren't interested in hiring me because of my former employer I completely understand."

"Mr. Prince contacted me and told me that hiring you would be the biggest mistake of my life." Paul told her bluntly. "I obviously called him for a reference and he just didn't have anything positive to say."

"I doubt he would." she forced out uncomfortably. "I did my job very well for Mr. Prince and I can't even explain to you what went wrong but it wasn't anything in my job description. I was always on point." she assured him.

"Things get too personal?" Paul questioned curiously. "I'm just asking because you'd be the fourth woman who came and asked me for a job after leaving his company. Sob stories about what a womanizer Daren Prince is." He smirked. "It's common."

"It's nothing I really want to discuss." she admitted. "But I assure you my personal life will never mix here if you hire me."

"I met you at a few functions." Paul reminded her.

"The fundraiser?" April cringed and he nodded. "That's not me." she said desperately. "That was-"

"I know what it was Ms. Mendez." Paul remarked coolly.

"I love writing, I love publishing and I love to work." she told him confidently.

"You had the job as soon as Daren told me not to give it to you." Paul informed her cracking a smile.

"Are you kidding me?" April asked trying not to smile.

"I like your work and I know you did a lot of it for Mr. Prince." Paul said to her. "I assume he didn't want you here because you know a lot about his business and you'd actually been an asset to me. So congratulations." he smiled leaning over the table and shaking her hand. "You start Monday at nine sharp."

"Thank you so much Mr. Heyman." She said anxiously shaking his hand.

"Paul." He corrected again. "And don't worry I've been happily married for nineteen years and have three children. I won't be liquoring you up at any events."

"I'd appreciate that." She teased back.

* * *

Punk was back at his apartment when someone knocked. No one ever came to his place so he knew this wasn't going to be good and it wasn't. When he saw Nico on the other side of the door he was sure him and April had been found out and the older brother was here to kill him. Punk was much taller and stronger than Nico but he'd let him beat him down for breaking the best friend code.

"Hey man." Punk said stepping aside and then saw Colt and Cliff follow him in. "What's going on?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about April." Nico said to him and Punk tried to remain cool. "She told me."

"Told you what?" Punk asked slowly- there was no way April told him about them.

"He means about the Daren stuff." Cliff added quickly covering. Cliff didn't have confirmation of Punk and April being together but he was pretty sure.

"Daren?" Punk asked confused.

"How you were there for her. She told me about the fundraiser and how you picked her up and took care of her." Nico said to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I can't thank you enough for helping her out when I couldn't."

"Oh don't mention it." Punk said with ease.

"No really. At first I have to admit I was jealous because it's no secret that April depends on you the most out of us." Nico said to him. "I feel like you're a better brother to her than I am." Cliff laughed and tried to cover it up with a cough.

"Trust me she doesn't see me like a brother." Punk said to him seriously. "That's the very last thing she sees me as."

"You have a better temperament with her than I do." Nico admitted. "I fly off the handle because she's the only family I have, I love her to death and would have probably killed that Daren prick. You are more patient with her and thank you for being someone she can go to."

"No problem." Punk said as the guilt began to eat at him now.

"I also know you've been MIA since you've been back because you're down about Amy." Nico said and Punk just nodded as Cliff rolled his eyes behind Nico. "You're coming out tonight with me, Celeste and Nikki."

"Nikki?" Punk asked.

"Yea the waitress from my place. The best way to get over a woman is to get back under one." Nico grinned.

"I'm busy tonight." Punk lied. "Maybe another night."

"You're not working because we stopped by the shop first and your boss said you were off the weekend." Nico said to him. "I won't take no for an answer, let me help you out. I owe you this."

"Right." Punk forced out knowing there was no way out of it.

"Also I'm here because I got you a fight." Cliff said to him.

"You what?" Punk asked and Cliff passed him a flier. "It's in two weeks so train up."

"How did you get me on this card?" Punk asked him.

"I know a guy who knows a guy who drinks at my bar every night." Cliff shrugged arrogantly. "You need to get back into the ring that will cheer you up too."

"I am happy." he said to the guys. "I'm very happy as a matter of fact."

"You're not wrestling and you're not getting laid." Nico smirked. "How happy could you be?"

"I wouldn't say that." Colt said reaching over to his bed when he saw something shiny. "This necklace is a bit feminine no?" it was April's lightening bolt necklace. Of course none of the guys would have ever noticed April had one so no one put it together.

"Amy?" Nico asked.

"Nah." Punk said taking the necklace from Colt.

"Alright well I hope it's not serious because Nikki is looking forward to this date." Nico told him. "We're going to meet at my place at seven." he told him and Punk just nodded already trying to think of some way out of it.

* * *

April made it back home and she was on cloud nine. She couldn't believe she nailed this interview after not even being properly prepared or dressed for it.

"Great news!" April announced walking into the apartment where everyone was.

"You got the job?" Nico smirked.

"I got it!" she cheered and Punk was actually the first to hug her cutting off Nico.

"You were worried for nothing." Punk smiled.

"That's great." Celeste agreed hugging her as well. "You've been MIA all day."

"I know I'm celebrating my new job by buying all new stuff to wear there. I want to just forget everything from Prince publishing." she said to them.

"Your poor credit cards." Nico frowned.

"How attractive is this new boss?" Colt teased from the couch.

"Not at all." April said happily. "And he hates Daren."

"You didn't take the job just for that reason alone did you?" Punk asked concerned.

"Of course not." April said to him. Then she noticed some of the furniture was moved around the small living space. "What's going on here?"

"We're having a date night here." Celeste smirked.

"Oh how nice." April said to them. "I guess I'll find somewhere else to go for the night."

"You can come to work with me?" Cliff offered with a smile.

"Yea that's an idea." she forced out and looked towards Punk. "Are you coming to the restaurant tonight too?"

"No he's staying here it's a double date." Nico told her as he cooked at the stove and she glared at him.

"Nico didn't give Punk much of a choice." Celeste said with wide eyes then mouthed 'sorry' to her.

"Well I hope you have a lovely evening with your date." April said with a sweet smile to him and he knew he was done. "I'm going to get dressed and I'll be right down." she said to Cliff.

"You couldn't have talked him out of this?" Punk whispered to Celeste.

"He thinks he's doing you this big favor." Celeste whispered back. "You know how he is when his mind is made up. I'll distract him just go up and talk to her." she said to him.

"Hey Punk come over." Nico said waving him over. "Taste this sauce."

Punk let out a sigh and walked over to him. If he didn't know any better he would have thought that Nico had caught on and was purposely trying to sabotage his relationship with his sister. Fifteen minutes later April came down the small staircase dressed to kill. Her contacts were in, her hair was still down and wavy, her tiny black cocktail dress left nothing to the imagination and he could just tell she had no underwear on. Her makeup was smokey but not too much and he was ready to throw her down on the couch and have his way with her not caring who was watching.

"You look great." Cliff laughed knowing exactly what she was doing. "Don't you think Punk?"

"Sure." Punk forced out looking away and grabbing his bottle of water.

"Oh I just threw this on." She smiled.

"Are you really going to the restaurant or are you sneaking out to see your new boyfriend?" Nico asked with a laugh.

"What?" April asked nervously.

"Come on I'm not an idiot April." Nico laughed. "You haven't slept in your bed the last three nights and I didn't forget about your Thanksgiving evening. I just want to know when I get to meet him?"

"We're clearly not serious." April said to him and Punk glared at her. "We're just having fun and he's going to have his own fun tonight and so am I."

"Don't have too much fun." Nico smirked as he continued to smirk and Punk just shook his head at her.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Cliff assured Nico as he walked to the door.

"Don't forget your jacket." Punk said holding it open for her.

April slid into the jacket and felt Punk subtly press his chest into her back and she sighed happily for a moment then turned to face him.

"I hope you have a great date." April said to him.

"I hope you behave yourself." Punk responded with a sarcastic smile.

"I'm just going out celebrate my new job." April said to him.

"I want to do that too." Nico said looking back to her and Punk jumped away from her. "After dinner will stop by for a few drinks."

"If you hit it off with your date you don't have to come I won't be mad." She said to Punk.

"I'll see you soon." he said through gritted teeth and watched her walk out the door with Cliff.

* * *

"Is she pretty?" April asked Cliff as she watched him mix drinks.

"Nikki is gorgeous." Cliff said to her honestly and she frowned. "But not Punk's type of woman."

"Are you saying Phil doesn't like attractive women?" April asked in a threatening voice.

"Of course he does." Cliff laughed nervously. "Are we going to pretend that I don't know you're screwing him? Because I know."

"Yet you didn't stop his date." April said to him.

"Nico didn't give him a choice he tried." Cliff said to her. "And speaking of that you have to tell him."

"Uh- no." She laughed. "I like Phil's face intact or I did until I heard he had a date tonight."

"It's not right to Nico." Cliff said seriously now. "He loves you both you have to tell him."

"Tell him that I'm having sex with his best friend?" April asked. "How will he react to that?" she asked mockingly pondering it.

"If you plan on staying with Punk you're going to have to tell him." Cliff pointed out. "I mean what if you two get serious and get married one day? Are you not going to invite Nico to the wedding?"

"Nico has a bad temper." April reminded him. "I have to ease him into this."

"He's going to be pissed that you didn't tell him." Cliff said to her. "And more pissed when he finds out me and Celeste knew."

"I wouldn't ever tell him that you two knew." She said to him. "Phil and I haven't even discussed telling him yet and clearly he's never mentioned it since he's still dating other people."

"He didn't want this trust me." Cliff said to her. "Would you have rather he told Nico he couldn't do this date tonight because he was boning you?"

"Fair point." April agreed. "How come I don't know Nikki?"

"Because she's not your type of people." he smirked. "Come on this means nothing he's just trying to entertain Nico. If you two would have been honest about this whole thing to begin with than this never would have happened."

"I get it." April said to him. "I'm just jealous." she admitted. "This is valuable time I could have been spending with him."

"So I'm almost afraid to ask but this thing between you two is just physical or-" he started.

"It's everything." She said blushing. "He's my best friend the physical stuff is just an added bonus. But what if he falls in love with Nikki over dinner?"

"Trust me she's not his type." Cliff snorted.

"I could kill Nico for this." She muttered.

"You could just tell him about you and Punk and he may have a heart attack, that could kill him." Cliff suggested.

"Alright this is depressing me so I'm leaving." She said standing up.

"They told you to wait here to celebrate." Cliff reminded her.

"I know but just sitting around here thinking about his date is driving me crazy." April said tying her jacket closed. "Just tell them I went to meet a friend." She shrugged.

"Where are you really going?" Cliff asked her.

"To a friends." she smirked and walked out the door.

* * *

After dropping by the restaurant after a terrible double date, Punk was disappointed to not find April and then was concerned that she just wandered off alone at this time of night dressed the way she was. Nico assumed she went to her 'secret boyfriends' place but Punk knew she wasn't with him. He went back to the loft and she wasn't there then drove to the comic shop, her favorite coffee place, checked back again at the loft and left her countless voice mails and messages. He finally went back to his apartment to change quick but when he walked inside she was waiting for him- or she was trying to.

He was relieved to see her there but also wanted to kill her for scaring him. She was still her cute little dress and had a candle lit in an attempt to seduce him but she was sleeping on his bed instead. Her hands were under her face and her knees were bent up to her stomach. He removed his shoes and jacket as he walked over to the bed and took a seat which woke her.

"I was trying to surprise you." April pouted slowly sitting up. Her hair was messy now and her makeup was almost all gone. "You must have had a great time on your date if you're hone this late."

"I'm home this late because I've been looking for you for the past hour and a half." He said annoyed. "Are you always going to be this spiteful every time you're mad at me?"

"I'm not mad." She said to him. "I fell asleep." she shrugged curling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around herself. "But how was your date?"

"Sucked." He said to her. "Wasn't even a real date. If I don't spend money it's not a real date."

"Was she pretty?" April asked.

"Nope." He said to her. "You're pretty though." he smirked.

"Cliff said we have to tell Nico if we plan on keeping this up and are serious." April said to him.

"Cliff is full of a lot of helpful tips. Told me you were at friends place, didn't get a name or anything." Punk snorted.

"He's not wrong." April said to him. "We're going to have to tell him if we want this to be real and serious." she tried to read his face but he was very difficult to read. "Unless you don't want that which is-"

"I want that." he assured to her. "I don't have any plans of not being with you and we do have to tell him."

"I should be the one to tell him." she said to him. "He won't hit me or at least he won't hit me hard." she smirked.

"No we'll do it together." Punk said to her. "Cliff knows, Celeste knows it's only a matter of time before Colt figures it out."

"In another week." April said to him.

"A week sounds good." Punk agreed not really wanting to run off and ruin his friendship with Nico. "You do realize that Nico might not be ok with this, right?" he asked her. "Nothing will ever be the same."

"He'll get over it." April said to him. "He always does."

"I mean it." He said seriously. "He's probably never going to talk to me again." he warned her. "Is that something you're ok with?"  
"No but if he doesn't talk to you I won't talk to him." April said to him.

"I don't want to put a strain on your relationship with your brother." Punk said to her.

"And I don't want to lose you." she said seriously. "You treat me well, you respect me, you take care of me- that's what Nico should want for me. I don't understand this whole 'bro code'." she said annoyed. "He's sleeping with my friend and I didn't care." she pointed out.

"It's just different." Punk said to her. "I'd hate it if he never spoke to me or forgave me but I'd deal with it because I've already lost one brother I can lose another."

"Don't say it like that." She frowned latching onto his arm.

"I just don't want you caught up in the middle." He said to her.

"I'll be fine." she said to him. "I can handle Nico. He'll be mad when he first hears about it but I promise you he will forget it. He'll see how happy you make me."

"I know Nico." Punk laughed. "He's going to tell you to end it with me. He doesn't want his sister with someone like me."

"Why do you keep saying that?" She asked annoyed. "What's so awful about you? You work, you train and you're following your dreams. I've been with the man that had all the money and fame and he treated me like crap." she reminded him.

"You should be with someone who-" Punk started.

"Someone who treats me as good as you do?" April finished for him. "He doesn't exist." she said simply. "If it ever came down to it I'd share living in a box on the street with you than living in a million dollar penthouse overlooking Chicago with anyone else."

Punk turned and pulled her into a kiss and pressed her slowly against the bed as he carefully crawled over her...


	10. Seasons Greetings

**A/N: I'm so glad you all are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it! And thank you for the Thanksgiving wishes I appreciate them! Here's the next chapter and there's soooooo much more to come! Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Seasons Greetings**

* * *

Another two weeks had passed and it was now Christmas time and Nico still had no idea what was going on between his best friend and baby sister. April had tried many times to tell him but always backed out at the last second, same with Punk. They agreed to let him enjoy his holiday first since Christmas was his favorite and they wanted everyone together one last peaceful time before the inevitable explosion.

"Hey." Punk greeted leaning in her bedroom doorway.

"Happy Christmas eve." She smiled sitting on her bed.

"Merry Christmas eve." He corrected stepping further into the room. "I'd kiss you but the loft is filled with a bunch of people I don't even know."

"Nico invited a lot of people from the restaurant this year." April said to him.

"I wanted to give you your present." Punk said to her.

"Did you get me for secret Santa?" She teased. Every year the group pulled names for secret Santa rather than spending a ton of money they didn't have. April had gotten Colt and Punk had gotten Celeste but he still wanted to give her something.

"No I did not." He said to her sitting on the edge of her bed. "It's not much-"

"I'm sure it's perfect." She said to him and watched as he pulled out a comic for her.

"It's that limited edition-" he began.

"Ms. Marvel comic that I could never find!" she squealed. "Thank you." She said throwing her arms around him. "I got you something too." she said shifting off the bed and reaching into her dresser drawer.

"You're giving me your underwear?" He teased. "Best gift ever." he teased.

"No you goof." She laughed passing him a long slender box wrapped beautifully.

"Ape." he said in awe of the gift as he opened it. "Blackhawks tickets?"

"Two front and center." She said to him happily. "I know you always get those awful nosebleed seats. You can finally have that front row experience you've always wanted."

"This is so amazing but must have cost you a fortune." he said shaking his head. "There's no way I can accept them."

"My boss gets the tickets cheap." She assured him.

"Well in that case." he said still grinning at the ticket. "Who will I bring with me?" he asked himself teasingly.

"If you want to get laid after the game I'd suggest me." She teased.

"There's no one else I'd rather have with me." Punk smirked and couldn't resist giving her a kiss.

"Oh come on." Cliff groaned walking into the room and covering his eyes. "If you're going to do this at least close the door."

"Sorry." April smiled wiping the lip gloss off of Punk's lips.

"Yuck." he said to them. "It's unnatural to watch you two kiss." he scolded. "Anyway Nico wants everyone downstairs."

"We'll be right there." she said to him.

"What are you doing?" Punk asked noticing she was on her laptop.

"Paul wants to see what I have written with my book so far." April said to him.

"He wants publish your book?" Punk asked stunned. "That's amazing!"

"No he just wants to read it and see if it has potential. I've told him about it and he's curious. I'm not getting my hopes up but I wanted to finish this third chapter first." she said to him.

"He's going to love it. When do I get to read it?" Punk asked.

"You want to?" She asked him.

"Of course I do." he said to her seriously.

"Maybe I'll give you sneak peek after this chapter is done." She offered.

"Cool." he said standing up. "Did you tell Nico about the book yet?"

"No you can just add it to the list of things I have yet to tell him." She smirked. "He's going to hate it. I actually think I should tell him about the book at the same time I tell him about us because he'll hate the book idea more."

"Really?" Punk asked her.

"Oh yea." She said as they walked down the stairs.

"Hey look who just showed up!" Nico shouted with a smile. Punk looked over and saw Amy.

"Amy." April greeted with a surprised yet forced smile.

"Merry Christmas guys." Amy said kindly then went back to chatting with Celeste.

"This just got very awkward." April whispered to him.

"It'll be fine." he said smiling towards the group but speaking to April.

* * *

The couches and tables were moved out of the living room to make room for a giant table that was decorated beautifully. April made sure to get a seat next to Punk with Nico sitting across from them with Celeste and Amy. April's guilt as Amy traded pleasantries with her began to eat away at her.

"Can you get away for the night?" Punk asked April quietly as everyone made casual chitchat.

"You know Nico and I wake up early and exchange gifts." April reminded him. "But I can sneak away for a few hours as long as I make it back before morning." she whispered.

"I'll get you back early enough. Even though I'd rather wake up to you under my tree." Punk flirted and she blushed. "In that exact dress you're wearing now." he added placing his hand on her bare thigh.

Thankfully with the table cloth no one could see.

"I bought this special because I know you love red." she smiled. "Consider it a Christmas bonus, well what's underneath is the actual bonus." She smirked.

"What's underneath?" he asked curiously.

"It's what not underneath is the big surprise." She smiled and his hand ventured a little higher. "This is a very dangerous game you're playing." she whispered.

"You started this." he reminded her as she placed her hands over his and pushed him a little further. "We need to get out of here."

"Not yet." She said to him.

Nico who was debating the state of the Cubs last year dropped his napkin to the floor and leaned down to pick it up. Punk and April were still whispering and not paying attention to anyone else they didn't even notice Nico pushed up the cloth to look for his napkin and it was impossible not to see what Punk and April were doing. He squinted his eyes slightly and sat back up forgetting about his napkin. He looked across the table and couldn't believe he didn't pick up on it earlier. He again bent over in his chair to double check what he saw was in fact not just a mistake and sure enough there was Punk with his hands all over his little sisters thighs and her hand was playing with his. It _wasn't_ just a teasing act, it _wasn't_ just innocent flirting.

"You ok?" Celeste asked Nico and he sat back up with his napkin.

"Yea." He forced out. "Dropped my napkin." He said putting over his lap.

He looked across the table and saw how April was giggling at whatever it was Punk was saying to her which of course he couldn't make out because the table was so loud. Nico shot daggers at the two until Punk finally caught his eyes.

"You alright there?" Punk asked him.

"Yea just thinking." Nico said to him not cracking a smile but remaining calm.

"What are you thinking?" April asked him.

"Nothing I care to share at the dinner table." He said to her rather coldly.

"If he's going to be pissy maybe I'll just stay at your place." she teased to Punk and again Nico couldn't make out what she was saying and was growing frustrated.

* * *

Later that night most of the guests had left except for the core group who were cleaning up. April was washing dishes and Punk was drying them for her. Nico absolutely couldn't keep his eyes off of them and the look he was giving them was anything but friendly and Celeste had caught on to it.

"What is wrong?" Celeste asked him. "What happened to upset you so much?"

"Didn't you give April a lightening bolt necklace?" Nico asked randomly.

"Uh yea like four years ago, why?" Celeste asked.

"I haven't seen her wearing it lately." Nico shrugged as he cleaned the table.

"That's what you're thinking about?" Celeste asked with a laugh.

"No, I'm thinking that very same necklace was in Punk's bed sheets a month ago." Nico told her and her face dropped. "Didn't even consider it would be hers until I saw Punk slipping his fucking hand up my sisters dress during dinner."

"Nico." She said quietly. "Let's talk about this privately."

"So you knew?" Nico asked her and she remained quiet.

"You should calmly talk to them about it." Celeste suggested. "And remember he's your best friend, she's your sister and it's Christmas."

"He was here Thanksgiving night with her too." Nico said coldly glaring at them. "You all must think I'm a fucking idiot."

"No of course not." Celeste said to him. "No one else even knows."

"I doubt that. I mean it's so fucking obvious yet I still didn't see it?" Nico demanded.

"What is going on with you?" April asked walking over to him.

"How long have you been sleeping with Punk?" Nico asked loudly so everyone else in the room could hear and she almost fainted.

"Nico." Punk started walking over to him.

"I'm not talking to you." Nico warned him. "I'm talking to my sister right now. Tell me April."

"A couple of weeks." She admitted feeling embarrassed since Colt, Cliff and even Amy were still there.

"A couple of weeks?" he laughed. "You've been going behind my back with a man I consider to be my brother for a couple of weeks now and you say it so easily like it's ok."

"I'm an adult." April reminded him. "Who I'm with isn't your concern." she argued.

"You know what April? That's fine." he said grabbing his jacket.

"Don't go let's talk about this." Punk said to him grabbing his arm but Nico violently jerked out of his grasp.

"Go fuck yourself, _brother_." Nico spat then stormed out of the loft.

"Well at least it's out." Cliff said relieved.

"I think I'm going back across the hall." Amy said clearly uncomfortable and walked out.

"Did you tell him?" April asked Cliff and Celeste.

"Fuck no." Cliff said to her.

"He saw you guys under the table." Celeste said to her.

"What the fuck was going on under the table?" Colt asked taking this all in. "And am I the last to know?"

"He also saw your necklace and Punk's place a few weeks ago." Celeste said to her and she shook her head.

"That was yours?" Colt asked. "I made dirty sex jokes about you?" he cringed. "Oh my god I'm going to be sick."

"I should go talk to him." Punk said walking to the door.

"Give him a few minutes to cool off." April insisted.

"So seriously, what were you two doing under the table?" Cliff grinned.

"Nothing." April said annoyed. "Maybe I will just stay at your place tonight." she said looking to Punk. "And stay until he's not at the scary angry place?"

"You can stay as long as you want." He said to her.

"Don't do that." Celeste said to her. "Don't hide from him."

"He wouldn't even give me a chance to explain." April argued.

"Because you weren't honest with him about it from the beginning. You know he hates lying." Celeste reminded her. "He's probably most upset about that."

"I think he's most upset that Punk has been fucking his sister." Colt said and Cliff nodded in agreement. "You broke the code." he reminded Punk who rolled his eyes.

"I don't really care." Punk said bluntly. "We're not going to feel bad about being together and we're not just sleeping together-"

"-not a lot of sleeping going on?" Colt asked him disgusted.

"It's more than that." April corrected. "It doesn't matter what you all think or Nico for that matter." she told them. "We're happy and I won't let any one of you ruin this for us. Maybe we should go?" she said looking at Punk.

"It's not that we're not happy for you all it's just weird." Colt said to them.

"Just give us some time to adjust." Celeste added.

"It's our relationship." April reminded them. "We don't have to defend ourselves or give you time to adjust this is our relationship not yours."

"Relax." Cliff laughed.

"We've been so worried about all of you that we've been sacrificing our time and our relationship and I'm sick of it." April said to them.

"But Nico-" Colt started.

"It's our life." Punk reminded him. "I feel bad that Nico's upset but not about being with April. This is about us and if you guys can't accept that than I'm sorry."

"So this is pretty serious?" Colt asked unsurely.

"I think it is." Punk said and looked towards April.

"It is." She confirmed. "And I think we should go now."

"Don't go." Celeste sighed. "Nico will be back and we'll all sit down and discuss it."

"I don't want to discuss it with him because it's my relationship." April reminded her as she put on her jacket. "If he comes back tell him I'll be back tomorrow with Phil."

"Phil?" Colt mouthed to Cliff since no one called him that, that was also weird.

* * *

Punk dropped April off at his place then headed to Nico's restaurant where he knew he'd be hiding out. He knocked on the door and saw Nico at the bar sipping a drink at the bar. Nico looked towards him and shook his head than opened the door for him.

"You ran out quickly." Punk noted but Nico just walked back to the stool he was sitting in at the empty restaurant.

"What did you want me to do?" Nico asked not even looking at him. "Celebrate the fact that everyone had been lying to me for weeks now? Jump up and down at the fact that you're sleeping with my sister?"

"If you want to hit me you can get one free punch in I deserve it." Punk said leaning against the bar.

"I'm too upset to even hit you right now." Nico said sipping his scotch.

"I know you don't think I'm good enough for her." Punk said to him.

"You're not." Nico said simply. "You're a great guy and I consider you family but April is supposed to get out of here. She's supposed to do great things and you're going to hold her back. You have no money, no direction, you're a flake and you're not the type of guy who can be serious with a woman for longer than a few months. You're going to hurt her."

"I'm going to try not to." Punk said to him pretending the digs at his character didn't bother him. "I love her." he told Nico who looked at him. "I've loved her for a very long time and I've tried to keep away from her for your sake but I need her. And I think I treat a hell of a lot better than Daren Prince ever did."

"I'm sure you do." Nico said to him. "If this relationship was so genuine why did you keep it from me? Why wouldn't you have talked to me first?"  
"Because I knew you'd say all of that to me and I didn't want to be talked out of it." Punk said to him.

"You lied to me, you slept with my sister- you broke our brother code." Nico reminded him. "And April lied to me- again. That's all she seems to do now."

"She was afraid you'd kill me." Punk said to him.

"Thought crossed my mind. I was clutching my knife a little too tightly." Nico admitted and had to smirk at it. "The way you were touching her- it's wrong. The entire relationship is wrong and you know it or you wouldn't have hidden it."

"There's nothing wrong with what April and I have going on." Punk said to him.

"Until you can admit that you're wrong and the entire relationship is just disgusting I have nothing to say to you." Nico said bluntly. "You two are like family."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, believe me I am. I wasn't expecting you to throw your arms around me or anything I really just came here to ask you not to take it out on April." Punk said to him. "I initiated this entire relationship with her and I convinced her not to tell you."

"You must really like her if you're willing to lie for her but I suppose lying is something you're pretty damn good at." Nico said coldly. "Just go."

"Merry Christmas." Punk forced out and left.

* * *

April jumped out of Punk's bed when she heard the door open and quickly walked over to him to inspect his face to see if Nico had hit him.

"He didn't hit me." Punk laughed pushing her hands away.

"So he's not mad?" April asked.

"Oh, no he's furious." Punk confirmed. "But he didn't hit me. I guess sticking my hand up your dress at the dinner table wasn't such a good idea."

"It felt like a good idea in the moment." April said with a weak smile. "I'll worry about Nico tomorrow, tonight I want to celebrate Christmas with you."

"I don't know how much celebrating I feel like doing." He admitted.

"That's a shame." April frowned innocently. "Well could you unzip me at least? I guess I should get comfortable."

Punk unzipped the back of her dress and saw he was in fact correct. There was no bra and even though the zipper stopped at the small of her back he tugged the dress to inspect and saw there was also no panties like he assumed. He kissed the nape of her neck and she smiled knowing how easy it was to get him right where she wanted him. He kissed down her spine and pushed her dress forward and off of her shoulders.

"I thought you didn't want to celebrate?" she teased.

"I changed my mind." he said simply turning her around and helped her so the dress was pooled at her feet. "Your brother is right I am a flake."

"You've always been there for me." She smiled as he kissed her neck then devoured her entire right breast.

"And I always will be." he said as his voice muffled against her as he gently sucked on her nipple.

"That feels nice." she smiled and then he pulled away and cupped her ass so she would wrap her body around his.

Punk carried her the few feet to his bed and placed her in the center of it. He licked his lips as he pushed her knees apart and could see her juices already flowing. April looked a little nervous and uncomfortable so he put her at ease.

"What's wrong?" he asked running his thumb up and down her slit.

"I've never- no one has ever-" she almost stuttered.

"Really?" he scoffed. "I thought you did stuff like this before."

"I've done it to guys they've never done this to me." she said to him.

"Well I assure you it's not going to hurt." he smirked. "I promise that you'll love it but if you don't want me to do it I won't."

"Do it." She said to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked as thumb kept rubbing her and she nodded.

"This was the first dream I had about you." April admitted as Punk got into a comfortable position on his stomach and was eye level with her core.

"Yea? Was I good?" he teased.

"From what I remember. I did wake up all wet." she smirked.

Punk ran his tongue gently over her lips and then used his fingers to spread them apart as his tongue slid into her.

"Oh." She gasped at the strange yet hot sensation.

Punk's tongue ran in and out of her entrance slickly and gave April a pleasure she wasn't sure even existed. Her grunts and groans only egged him on as his smothered his entire face into her lower half and she arched slightly. She sat up when he came up for air and tugged at his shirt to get off of his body which he helped her with. Once he was shirtless he went right back to the task at hand except this time slid a finger into her core and teased his tongue against her clit.

"That's so good." she moaned. "Oh god Phil that's good." she cried.

His mouth sucked over her the sensitive nub while his finger moved in and out of her and she came a moment later. Punk added another finger into her and curled his digits inside of her and she gasped again. He pulled his fingers out and separated his fingers to see the sticky substances and placed them greedily into his mouth. She was smiling at him as she reached into the nearest drawer by the bed and pulled out a condom, growing very familiar to where he kept them.

"Best Christmas gift ever." he confirmed as she sat up and tried to rip his pants off of him practically.

"Tell me about it." she moaned still feeling the affects of her strong orgasm. "I wish it was Christmas everyday."

April finally freed him of his pants and tugged at his boxers as he took the condom from her and ripped it open. April was on her knees on the bed and stroked him and then took him into her mouth. She moved her mouth away and stroked him roughly then took him again into her mouth. She leaned in as far as she could go until his tip hit the back of her throat and then pulled him out.

"Fuck April." he groaned quickly apply the condom.

Punk flipped April onto her stomach and she was on all fours now. Punk wasted no time charging into her small frame and she gasped at the strength he used but she loved it. He was on his knees behind her as he moved in and out of her expertly. His hand moved to her throat and encouraged her neck back so he could lean down and kiss her as his hips continued to move.

"That's it Phil." She cried and let out a scream as he hit her perfectly.

"I know you love this." he grunted. "Just take it April."

"I am." she groaned tightening her fist around the bed sheets.

"Is this good for you?" he asked worrying he was now moving too hard. "Talk to me baby." he encouraged.

"So good." she cried as her head dropped onto the bed with her arms and her ass was now just in the air.

Punk's hands were at her hips and his nails were digging into her flesh. April looked back at him, her man- all man for that matter. He was rough in bed with her but gentle at the same time. Outside of the bedroom he also gave her exactly what she needed non-sexually as well. One of his hands slipped to her front and rubbed her clit pushing her into her orgasm and as soon as she came she let out that same moan that he was addicted to. He pulled out of her and rolled her onto her back.

Punk wasted no time getting between her legs away and slid right back into her searching for his own release now. April lifted her legs straight up in the air as she took all of him in. His hands were on either side of her head as he plowed into her and looked down to see himself move in and out of her perfect body. Sometimes he was afraid he'd lose it by just looking at her. April's legs began to quiver as she moaned and arched into his rhythm and she felt them grow weak as her orgasm was close to hitting her.

"Wait for me." he encouraged and dramatically slowed his paced but his thrusts were now harder. "One more minute." he warned.

"Phil." She cried out trying to wait for him as she placed her hands on his shoulders now and trying to concentrate on not not coming at this very moment.

"Right there with you." he said to her. "I want you gripping me when I cum." He said in a husky voice and she groaned again.

"Fuck." She cried out wanting to release so badly. "Phil please!" she cried as her nails scratched his shoulders.

"Now baby." he told her and she came for a third time at the same he did.

"Christ!" Punk groaned falling onto her body. Punk peppered her cheek with kisses as tears left her eyes.

"That was amazing." She whispered out of breath and wrapped her legs around his waist so he wouldn't leave her body yet. She grabbed his face and pulled him into a thankful kiss, one that he reciprocated happily.

Punk was a man who enjoyed sex but when it came to April he was truly addicted to being with her. He thought about it for the better part of most of his days. She was truly like no one else in this department and he knew it was because they shared a connection much deeper. He loved being inside of her and marking her as his own.

* * *

An hour later April was wrapped loosely in his thin white bed sheet with one bare leg resting over his torso as they both basked in the afterglow of their amazing holiday sex. Her head was resting on his muscular tattooed arm as his finger twirled a strand of her hair. April loved having her ear resting against his chest so she could hear his heartbeat and smiled to herself the entire time.

"What if he never talks to us again?" Punk asked pulling her from her happy thoughts.

"That would be a shame." April said to him. "But he will."

"But if he doesn't?" Punk asked again.

"Then I hope you don't mind me bunking here with you." She smirked. "I love you too much to let you go because my brother is jerk."

"You've never told me you loved me before." He noted.

"Not true. I tell you all of the time." She said to him.

"That was before we were together." Punk said to her.

"Well just because we got together didn't mean we started all over." she pointed out. "I assumed you felt the same way."

"I told Nico that I loved you." Punk said to her.

"You told Nico before me?" She snorted. "How un-romantic." She teased then sat up slightly. "It's ok. It's out in the open now, he'll need a few days but he'll get over it and so will everyone else. And again if they don't that's too bad because you mean more to me than everyone else."

"I was going to say the same thing." he smiled and cupped the side of her face with one hand. "You truly are the most beautiful woman in the world."

"That's because you make me feel beautiful." She smiled and kissed his lips again. "Every time you look at me or touch me I feel like the only woman in the world."

"You should." he said to her. "You deserve nothing less."


	11. Christmas Spirit

**Christmas Spirit**

* * *

Nico woke up later on Christmas morning since he sent Celeste back to her place since he was still mad at her and wasn't expecting April. When he walked out of his room that was located right off of the living room he was surprised to see his sister waiting for him.

"Hi. Merry Christmas." she greeted but he didn't even acknowledge her. He walked right into the kitchen and started a fresh pot of coffee. "I just made coffee."

Nico simply took the coffee and poured down the sink and opted to start a new pot. She sighed as she walked into the very small kitchen area and tried to get him to look at her. He walked around her and grabbed milk from the refrigerator and walked around her again to grab a mug.

"Come on you can't ignore me forever." She pointed out.

"Why? You can lie to me constantly." Nico pointed out.

"Why are you so mad? Don't you like Phil?" April asked him.

"You call him Phil now?" Nico snorted. "It's not that I don't like him- I don't like the idea of you two. I don't like that my best friend was screwing my sister under my roof, I don't like that you both lied about it, I don't like the person you've become to be honest."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" April asked him.

"It means ever since you got close to your boss and started sleeping with him and changing your appearance you've become a different person." Nico told her. "You used to be so independent and honest and innocent and now you're become one of those girls and I hate that."

"Are you calling me a slut?" April asked placing her hands on her hips offended by the remark.

"If the shoe fits April." Nico shrugged.

"How dare you." April spat. "I've only been with two men my entire life and before Celeste our loft was a revolving door for all the waitresses and strippers you slept with!"

"I didn't go searching those women out alone." Nico informed her. "Colt, Cliff and your new boyfriend were right there."

"I don't care about the past." April told him. "All I know is that you should be happy I'm with someone that respects me."

"At the expense of my friendship?" Nico laughed. "You don't mind that you've ruined a ten year friendship?"

"How did I ruin your friendship?" She asked him. "Why do you hate the idea of us so much?"

"Because you two aren't even going to last that's why." Nico said to her. "Then Punk going to stop coming around and things are going to be weird. Also us guys we talk about the women we're with I don't want to hear about how my sister is in bed." he said disgusted.

"Why are you so convinced we won't last?" April asked him.

"Why are you so convinced it will?" Nico questioned. "Punk gets restless I mean the guy took off for a few weeks just a month ago! He gave up on wrestling, then he got back into it, then he decided her wanted to do it again-"

"He's just trying to clear his mind." April insisted.

"That's the kind of guy you want to build a future around?" Nico snorted. "He's a great friend but he sucks at relationships. He's so closed off and doesn't talk about his family-"

"He talks to me about it." She informed him. "That's kind of how this all started. We got locked in the stock room at the comic shop-"

"Don't won't to hear it." Nico warned her.

"It's not like that." She argued following him out of the kitchen and grabbing his arm so he'd listen to her. "He had a panic attack he was trapped in that room and he was thinking of the fire." she confided and Nico's face finally softened. "And I kissed him. He left a few weeks ago to avoid me for you! He didn't want to start this up for your sake."

"So you pushed him into it? He told me the same story last night except it was him pushing you." Nico snorted. "Maybe you two are perfect for each other, you both just lie constantly."

"Be mad at me." April insisted. "I won't ruin your friendship." she promised.

"You already have." Nico said to her. "Hope you sleep well at night."

"Do you even want me here anymore?" April asked him. "Are you always going to be this cruel to me? Because I'll leave."

"Leave and go live with Punk? No." Nico laughed. "You can stay here and you know what? Date the guy, marry him, cheat on him, dump him I don't fucking care just don't flaunt your relationship in my face." he warned her. "I was nice and didn't hit him last night but if I walk in this house and see him mounting you on my couch I'll kill him."

"I make good money I can leave on my own and get my own place." She told him.

"Oh really?" Nico laughed. "You've never paid a dime of rent here before you have no idea how expensive it could be to live on your own."

"I'll figure it out." she said to him. "I was really hoping you were going to say that you wanted me here to stay."

"No, you know what? It's for the best you go." He lied. "I need more space and we're both getting older and should just live on our own. You can learn a lot without me around."

"What did you think I did when you left home for so many years?" April asked him. "You think it was easy for me to stay home and take care of dad alone? That's really who you're turning into. A big bully and I won't do it again."

"Don't compare me to him I hate when you do that." He warned her.

"I'd go out with friends and come home then he'd call me the town tramp. Then he'd tell me I was his favorite child and then after enough scotch I was a bitch." She told him. "I won't live like that again. I'd rather be alone."

"So go April I won't fight you." He said to her.

"I knew you'd be upset but I didn't think you'd be willing to trash our entire relationship." April said to him.

"I'm not but maybe the space is what we need to salvage it." he said to her.

"Don't lie. You just can't stand the sight of me." April frowned. "And that makes me incredibly sad. I'm going to pack some things up so I'm out of your way for now I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable in the home I've never contributed to." she said holding back tears and ran up the stairs to her room.

Nico closed his eyes and mentally kicked himself. The last thing he wanted was his sister gone...

* * *

Punk was spending the better part of Christmas morning working out. He was doing pull ups on the bar that hung in the doorway of his bathroom. He heard a soft knock at the door and dropped to the floor to reveal April who had a bag in her hand.

"He threw you out?" Punk asked stunned.

"No. I volunteered to leave he just didn't stop me like I had thought he would." April admitted stepping into his place. "Do you mind letting me crash here until I get a place?"

"Of course you can stay as long as you want." he said closing the door.

"I think he's more mad at me." April said to him dropping her bag to the floor.

Punk took a seat in the one chair he had in his place and April sat on his lap and let out a sigh.

"He's becoming our father more and more each day." April said to him.

"I wouldn't see that. He's just upset." Punk reasoned.

"He called me a slut." April told him and he frowned.

"He said what?" Punk asked hoping he misheard.

"Don't worry he implied you were one too." She said to him.

"He'll come around." Punk promised her kissing the side of her head.

"If we aren't even living together anymore it will be so easy for him to avoid me." April sighed.

"Want me to talk to him again?" Punk offered.

"No." She said quickly. "This is my problem I'll deal with it."

"It's kind of my fault." he pointed out.

"I'm so sick of our relationship being this bad terrible thing." April said to him. "It's no one's fault. They should just be happy that we're happy."

"I don't want this to ruin your Christmas." he said to her. "You should go down to the restaurant and celebrate with them anyway."

"Not without you." She said to him. "And I don't think either of us will be very welcome." she smirked.

"So we'll stay in." he said to her. "I'll take you out to dinner." he offered. "Anywhere you want to go."

"It doesn't matter to me." She said resting her head on his shoulder sadly. "As long as I'm with you nothing matters."

"I don't have a tree or anything here." he pointed out.

"Don't need one." She said to him simply.

"No good food, no tree, no more presents- sounds like a lame Christmas for you." he noted.

"Again as long as I'm sitting here with you I'm happy." she assured him. "We can watch some movies and just order in."

"That sounds awesome." He smirked.

* * *

Nico was at the restaurant with the small gathering of friends but wasn't in the mood to mingle. He was secretly hoping both April and Punk would push their way in.

"You need to apologize." Celeste said walking over to him.

"For what?" Nico asked. "What the fuck did I do?"

"You overreacted. You don't want April out of the house, she's the only family you have." Celeste reminded him. "You don't want Punk out of your life either you love him just as much as you love April. So what if they're dating? Did April freak out when we started dating?"

"No." Nico agreed quietly. "Do you think I'm like my dad?" he asked her almost sadly

"I didn't know your dad." Celeste reminded him. "But from the stories I've heard from you and April I'd say no."

"I'm sitting here drinking the same scotch he used to drink and I talked down to April earlier." Nico pointed out. "She's right."

"So change yourself." Celeste suggested. "I know what a great loving guy you are and so does April."

"Why did she lie to me?" Nico asked. "Why did you all hide this from me?"

"We thought you'd kill Punk." Celeste admitted.

"Because I beat the shit out of Daren Prince who was disrespecting my sister? I wouldn't put my hands on my best friend like that unless he did something to actually hurt April." Nico said to her. "I've never hit anyone unless they've hurt April actually. I hit my dad once." he admitted. "April was so young and my dad whacked her right across the face. I was 17 and she was 9, I hit him and kept hitting him. When I was younger and we'd raise a hand our dad would drag us to the stove and turn on the burner and dangle our hand over it. "

"You do realize that Punk wouldn't hit April." Celeste reminded him. "He's nuts about her. You know he's a good guy and all that bullshit about him not having money or a good job- is exactly that. You should be happy she's with someone like him. He's literally dropped everything for her and that was before they were even dating."

"What do you mean?" Nico asked.

"The night after the fundraiser Punk was supposed to leave on that trip and didn't when April called him and the only reason Punk came back a few weeks ago was because Cliff called him and told him that April needed him. Amy dumped him for it. She trusts him and he loves her."

"He told me that last night too." Nico said to her. "What if this goes south? I lose my best friend?"

"What do you call this now?" Celeste asked. "Even if you make amends with him but don't with April he won't be around. I mean it's Christmas and they're not here and that's on you not them. They're a package deal now. Clearly if she's willing to move out she's willing to do anything for him."

* * *

Punk and April were watching an old black and white horror film and munching on Chinese food when someone knocked at their door. Punk opened the door and saw Nico standing outside.

"Hey." Nico said forcing a smile the best he could.

"Hello." Punk said a little colder. He was not a fan of Nico calling April a slut.

"I'm assuming my sister is here." Nico said to him.

"She is." Punk nodded. "But if you're going to come in here and call her a slut again you can leave."

"Protective." Nico smirked. "Good." he looked at Punk and let out a large breath. "I want to talk to you both actually, can I come in?"

Punk stepped aside reluctantly and let Nico in.

"What are you doing here?" April asked getting off the bed.

"Chinese food?" Nico asked scrunching his nose. "That's your Christmas dinner?"

"We're happy with it." April said folding her arms and standing next to Punk.

"Ease up." Nico smirked. "I'm here to apologize to both of you and invite you to the restaurant with everyone else."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" April asked curiously.

"I was shocked last night." Nico said to them. "I was never expecting to find my best friend fondling my sister at Christmas dinner."

"Fair." Punk admitted. "And I apologize for that." he forced out causing April to crack a smile.

"I don't want this relationship to effect my relationship with either of you and if you promise me that no matter what happens between the two of you that we'll all still be cool I'll...I'll adjust to this all."

"Do you mean that?" April asked him. "Or did Celeste just bully you down here?"

"She did bully me." He admitted. "But she was right. I don't want to be like dad and I don't want you to move out either." he said to her. "Come to the restaurant and come home after."

"It's up to April." Punk said to him and looked at her.

"The Chinese food isn't that great." she admitted and Nico smiled.

"I made lasagna." He teased.

"That just happens to be my favorite." April mumbled looking at her feet. "I guess."

"Good." Nico smiled. "Also we didn't exchange gifts I got you for secret Santa." He said to Punk. "But I think the gift of my sister is good enough."

"I'm sure Phil would agree." April smirked grabbing her bag.

"Phil." Nico shivered. "Fucking weird. Not even Amy called you that."

"Amy isn't April." Punk said simply.

* * *

Everyone was happy to see Punk, April and and Nico arrive at the restaurant together and with the secret out it was like this tension filled weight had been lifted off of everyone. Amy wasn't at the Christmas gathering which made April feel better because she had yet to talk to her about everything. But right now April was basking in the joy of everyone being in one place and happy. Punk took April back to her loft and helped her unpack before joining her in bed for one last Christmas celebration.

"Doesn't it feel good that everything is out in the open?" April asked Punk as they laid in bed cvered in sweat.

"Yea I mean for me it does you still have to tell Nico about your book." Punk reminded her.

"Crap I forgot." she said to him. "But if he can get over this he can get over that."

"One thing at a time I guess." Punk chuckled. "I should get out of here."

"You don't have to sneak off." April said to him. "We're not a secret. We're a legitimate couple now."

"You know uh- I've been thinking about what your brother has said about me not having money and working in a shop-" he started.

"Don't even think about that." April sighed curling into his body.

"I have money." He informed her. "I have a lot of money actually."

"You what?" she asked with a laugh.

"The house, the fire, my parents had insurance. It's all been sitting in the bank and collecting interest and now it's double what it was." Punk confided. "I just don't touch it unless it's necessary."

"Why don't you use it?" she asked him. "And why haven't you told anyone before?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I don't really need money I'm only telling you this so you don't ever have to worry. I'm not just a guy who lives paycheck to paycheck I just choose to live that way."

"Money has never been my concern." April said to him. "You didn't have to tell me and you don't have to touch that money. I'm not a gold digger."

"I know I just want you to know I'm not a complete waste. I'm good for something." he smirked.

"You're good for a lot." She smirked kissing the side of his chin, the only place she could reach.

April rolled over so her back was to him and felt him wrap his arm around her and kiss her bare shoulder.

"I can't believe how good things are right now." She admitted happily as he continued to kissed over her shoulder. "New job, best boyfriend who is actually a secret millionaire." She teased and he laughed against her shoulder. "Nico is ok with everything, I got the best presents- it's good to be April."

"It's good to be in April." Punk corrected.

"You want to go again?" She smiled shyly.

"I always want to go." he smirked.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked him.

"I like to wait for consent." he smirked and then pushed into her from behind.

"Ugh." she groaned as her eyes rolled back in ecstasy...

* * *

The next morning April woke up early to shower and get ready for work. She kissed Punk goodbye which was the only reason he woke up at all. After jumping in April's shower and putting on his clothes from last night he wandered downstairs and saw Nico sitting at the counter drinking coffee.

"Fucking weird." Nico had to admit looking away from his paper briefly.

"I was going to leave last night but I fell asleep." Punk said to him.

"Coffee is hot." was all Nico said to him and Punk accepted the offer to grab a cup. "I meant to ask last night but I didn't want to in front of April, how is Amy handling all of this?"

"I don't know I haven't really spoken to her since she got back." Punk said to him. "I imagine she's not too surprised."

"I guess I was the only surprised one." Nico snorted.

"Colt seemed pretty surprised." Punk told him and Nico shrugged.

"He's always last to know." Nico chuckled. "Also for New Years this year Colt is going away and Cliff is working the restaurant, Celeste and I were going to go to this big party at the Manor hotel. She got tickets from a client."

"Swanky party." Punk noted.

"We have two extra tickets and we wanted to invite you and April." Nico almost painfully forced out.

"We or just Celeste wanted to invite us?" Punk smirked.

"I was planning on bribing April into bringing her mystery boyfriend when we first got the tickets." Nico admitted. "I suppose you're not much of mystery anymore."

"You don't have to force this." Punk insisted. "I know you're still not on board with this."

"I'm trying to be so come to the fucking party." Nico smiled almost too sweetly.

"I'm sure April will be on board with it sure." Punk agreed.

"I don't even want to go. It's going to be uptight rich people throwing around money and being assholes so I figure this could be payback for sleeping with my sister." Nico joked but was actually pretty serious about it.

"You know I love those types of people." Punk forced out.

"Well we can suffer together I can't think of a better way to bring in the New Year." Nico said to him. "You know what would be weird? If you married April then we really became brothers."

"Marriage." Punk laughed. "You're about four years ahead of us."

"Just saying." Nico shrugged. "You're not getting younger. Oh if you had kids I'd be the uncle."

"You're making me sweat." Punk warned him.

"Well at least you didn't think she was pregnant by Daren Prince." Nico shot at him.

"I'm still waiting to bump into him on the street one day." Punk said to him bitterly. "I should have decked him when I had the chance."

"I did it for the two of us. But he's a pussy and would probably sue you." Nico warned him. "The more I think about it the happier I am that she didn't end up with him and ended up with you."

"That's a way to look at it." Punk said to her.

"I just hope you two actually leave the bedroom and you take her out properly." Nico said to him.

"I take her all of the time." Punk said to him. "I took her to see her favorite musical that made me want to rip my ears off, I took her to the tree lighting, we went ice skating-"

"Wow." Nico said surprised. "I can't believe I never fucking caught on. So those nights she was helping you out at the comic shop?"

"We were on dates." Punk confirmed.

"That's good to know." Nico admitted quietly.

"And don't worry I also open doors for her and pull out her chair." Punk added sarcastically.

"I've never had the chance to grill one of her boyfriends cut me some slack." Nico defended.

"Like I told you, April is in excellent hands with him. You've always trusted me to look out for her before now it's no different if anything I'm more protective." Punk told him.

"Alright." Nico said to him. "She came down those steps skipping and singing so I know she's happy and I know you're going to make sure she stays that way because my last 'brotherly' warning is if you hurt her- I hurt you."

"I'd expect nothing less." Punk said to him.

* * *

 **A/N: Preview to future chapters:**

 **-Daren Prince**

 **-Book reveal**

 **-The most epic/heated brother/sister fight in history**

 **-April & Nico's father**

 **-New Years Eve party**

 **-Wrestling**

 **-and a lot more ;)**


	12. New Years

**New Years**

* * *

New Years Eve was here and Punk was forced into this over the top rooftop party at a fancy hotel. Punk didn't drink, he didn't dance and had zero desire to be there but his new girlfriend was excited to be there so Punk put on his best suit, cut his hair, trimmed his facial hair and tried to have a good time. April was sporting a short dark dress with long wavy hair and beautiful makeup even though he much preferred her in no makeup and in sweats. She looked absolutely stunning anyway and was proud to have her on her arm.

Most of the party was April and Celeste dancing while Nico and Punk hung around their own table and kept on their girls. Punk wasn't just watching April to make sure no one tried to dance with her or bother but because he simply couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was truly memorizing and the most beautiful woman in the room. She just had this glow around her that drew people in around her, a giggle he could hear from across the room and eyes he'd find in any amount of darkness.

"He hasn't taken his eyes off of you the entire night." Celeste noted as they walked over to the bar for water after a half an hour of dancing.

"I know." She smiled looking across the room and blushing as she gave Punk a small wave and he winked back at her as Nico was talking to him about something but clearly Punk was only interested in April.

"It's so sweet." Celeste admitted. "And I know this party really isn't his scene so the fact that he showed up at all is nice."

"He knew I wanted to be here with my brother too." April said to her. "So, how's Amy doing?" she asked as they took their glasses of water and walked towards the table through the large crowd.

"She's ok. She wasn't too surprised about you and Punk but it will take some time for her to get used to it." Celeste told her.

"Done dancing?" Punk asked as they approached the table and April took her seat next to him.

"I am- for now." She smiled kissing him briefly.

"Can you two not do that directly in front of me?" Nico asked disgusted.

"Come on it's your turn." Celeste said grabbing Nico by both hands and forcing him out of his seat and towards the dance floor.

"Having fun?" she asked him.

"Are you?" Punk asked back.

"I am." She smiled happily.

"Than so am I." he replied smoothly.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight. I know you'd prefer to be home on the couch." she said to him.

"I'd prefer to be home in bed with you." Punk corrected. "But I suppose we have to come up for air once in a while."

As April was about to respond a waiter walked over with a bottle of Champagne and placed it in a bucket of ice on the table.

"Did you order this?" April asked him and Punk shook his head.

"Hey pal, this isn't ours." Punk informed the waiter.

"Compliments of Mr. Prince." the waiter said pointing and Punk turned his head to that smug son of a bitch who he hated more than anyone.

Punk wasn't a jealous of man but he was insanely jealous that Daren Prince was with April first. Not only was Daren lucky enough to have April and had the power to keep her forever with just being a decent person but he didn't even realize how lucky he was. Punk would have given his right arm to be the first and only man with his April, Daren used her and didn't appreciate her. So not only did he hate him for getting April first but for being an idiot and Punk had ZERO time in his life for idiots.

"Send it back." Punk said to waiter. "Tell him no."

"He said this was the lady's favorite flavor." the waiter pointed out and April recognized the bottle.

The night of the fundraiser Daren kept April hydrated by constantly refilling her glass with this ridiculously expensive Champagne. Since that evening April still wasn't able to have a sip of Champagne. It wasn't just the rough hangover it would forever be linked to that physically painful of loosing her virginity. She almost gagged upon recognizing the bottle and Punk stood up now.

"We don't want it, we're not drinking." Punk informed the waiter. "You can tell Mr. Prince to go fuck himself or better yet I'll take care of it myself." he said walking away but April grabbed his arm.

"Don't, please?" She pleaded desperately. "Let's have a good night."

"I just want to have a word with the man." Punk told her. "It's long overdue actually."

"You're going to end up in a fight and I'm going to be upset." She warned him. "I love that you want to stand up for me but he's just standing there, ignore him. And with Nico here you know he'll loose it too and he will have him arrested this time."

"Fine." Punk gritted out but glared towards Daren who raised his glass in salute to the couple. "What did you ever see in him?" he asked sitting back down and April joined him.

"I don't even know anymore." She admitted. "I guess you really don't know someone until it's too late sometimes."

"I hate him." Punk said seriously and looked back at Daren who was talking to a young pretty woman.

"Why?" April asked him.

"Seriously?" Punk laughed. "Where do I even begin? Forcing you to quit your job, sexually harassing you at work, having sex with you unprotected then accusing you of trapping him and trying to extort him, being with you first-"

"That bothers you?" April asked him.

"Of course it does." Punk said to her. "Why wouldn't it?"

"Do you think less of me?" April questioned.

"Of course not. I think less of him though." Punk snorted. "I just wish you had a better experience. You deserved so much more than what he gave you. I could have killed him after I picked you up that day."

"You more than make up for it." April smiled kissing his cheek. "I wish you were my first. I waited my whole life for that moment and if I wasn't so blinded I would have waited for you."

"It's alright." Punk said giving her a sweet smile. "Like you said we more than make for it."

"Are we going back to your place tonight?" April asked him.

"I think that's for the best." Punk said with a smirk. "Let Nico have the place with Celeste tonight and I can have you to myself without worrying your bother is going to knife me while I'm having sex with you."

"He seems to have accepted all of this." April laughed. "I think you're in the clear."

"Or that's what he wants me to think." Punk said to her seriously and she giggled. "Or he thinks it is but one night where you're a little too loud he might just kill me and I wouldn't blame him."

"I like your place I'd rather stay there anyway." she said to him sipping her water.

"My shitty little apartment that doesn't even have a bedroom?" He asked.

"Yes. It smells like you." She said in a dreamy voice. "I love your scent."

"I have a scent?" he asked amused.

"Yes you do. It's very difficult to describe but it's so manly and now I have find it incredibly arousing." she whispered into his ear and he smiled from ear to ear. "You smell so good right now." She said gently cupping his face and nuzzling her nose into his neck and placed a kiss on the scruffy area.

"How much longer until this ball drops?" he asked wanting to get her home and into his bed immediately.

"It's only 10:30." she snickered. "If you're bored we could leave." she offered but clearly wanted to stay.

"We'll stay." he said to her. "I like watching you dance."

"What will it take to get you on the dance floor with me?" She asked flirtatiously running her hand smoothly up his thigh.

"It'll take you less than you think." he smirked. "I'd do anything you asked of me."

* * *

After sweetly asking Punk, he joined her on the dance floor for at least one song (more like half of it but April was pleased with that much. She ventured off towards the bathroom where there was of course a line down the hall. She let out a sigh and leaned against the wall as she tapped on her foot since she had to go so badly.

"Do you want to skip the line?" Daren Prince questioned approaching her. "I have a room upstairs."

"No thank you." April said looking away.

"Are you sure? I don't mind escorting you." he offered.

"A peace offering?" She snorted.

"I thought we were even." Daren noted.

"We were until you bashed me to Paul Heyman and talked everyone out of hiring me." She remarked bitterly.

"I see it didn't stop him from hiring you." Daren pointed out. "Congratulations by the way."

"Do you mind?" April asked turning her back to him.

"How come you turned away my champagne?" Daren asked her ignoring her protests for him to leave her alone. "You've never turned it down before." he reminded her.

"I don't drink that much anymore and my boyfriend doesn't drink at all." April told him proudly.

"That's your boyfriend? I thought he was your landscaper or garbage man." he laughed.

"Don't insult him." April warned him. "Also my brother is here."

"I noticed and I was polite enough to not have him removed from the party so you're welcome for that." Daren smiled.

"What do you want?" April asked annoyed.

"I wanted to help you get to the bathroom this line isn't moving." Daren noted. "It'll be a few minutes I'm on the eighth floor."

"That's ok." April said to him really having to go but not wanting to give in.

"I'm just extending an olive branch." Daren frowned. "You turned down my champagne so now I'm offer you relief. I don't bite, you should know that by now."

"I wouldn't remember." She remarked and he laughed.

"What are you doing after the party April?" Daren asked her grinning.

"Going home to my boyfriend." April said to him.

"The guy who looks like he rented a cheap suit and probably couldn't afford to stay in this hotel for an evening let alone a ticket for the evening." Daren insulted.

"Not everything is about money." April pointed out. "And I warned you about insulting him. He's an amazing guy and treats me well."

"How?" Daren asked seriously. "He's covered in tattoo's, he's far older than you-"

"Stop." April warned him.

"You must think about it too. You're young and want to hang out and your boyfriend looks like he'd rather be anywhere than sitting next to you." Daren said to her. "I'm not looking for anything April but if you ditch the thug I'll give you a good night."

April slapped him hard across the face stunning him and stepped off the line. She was angry and now just wanted to be anywhere but here. She saw Punk talking to Celeste and Nico at the table and stood over Punk.

"I want to go." she announced to him and he looked confused.

"It's only 11." Punk pointed out.

"I really want to leave right now." She insisted grabbing her purse. "You guys stay." She said to Nico and Celeste.

"Something wrong?" Celeste frowned.

"Yea what the hell happened between here and the bathroom?" Nico questioned and Punk stood up with a concerned look on his face.

Punk looked over and saw Daren Prince walked from the same direction April came from rubbing his face and purposely didn't look over to her or her table.

"Did he say something to you?" Punk asked pointing to Daren.

"I just really want to leave." She insisted. "Can we get our jackets and go?"

"Yea whatever you want." Punk said looking over to Daren.

"No." Celeste warned Nico who began to stand up. "You won't make it home with traffic in time for the ball dropping." she told them. "Just stay don't let him bother him."

"He didn't I just don't want to be here, ok?" April said annoyed and clearly holding back tears.

"Alright." Celeste frowned and gave her a hug. "Get home safe."

Punk kept looking back at Daren until Nico grabbed his arm.

"Don't fight in here." Nico warned him. "That fucking pussy will have you in lock up for days. Just take her home it's not even worth it."

"Ready?" Punk forced out looking at her.

"Yes." She said walking quickly passed him and towards the exit.

* * *

There was no way April was making it home without going to the bathroom and had Punk stop at a closed gas station that an outdoor bathroom for her to run into. It was freezing out as she ran back into the car as Punk tapped his fingers against the wheel.

"Much better." She said relieved.

"Why do you let him get to you?" Punk asked her. "Are you still into him? Is that it?"

"Of course not." April said to him. "He was being a jerk."

"You've never run from a jerk before." Punk pointed out. "That's not you at all. Is there just something about this guy that you can't think clearly when you're around him?"

"If I wanted to be with him Phil I would have taken him on his offer to join him in his hotel room." April pointed out and Punk narrowed his eyes at her. "He was insulting you and hitting on me so I wanted to leave."

"Insulting me?" Punk asked.

"Yes." she said to him. "I didn't want to ring in the New Year with him in the same room."

"Or were you embarrassed by me?" Punk asked innocently. "I could only imagine the things he said about the guy covered in tattoos, so your response to that was to make me leave?"

"Of course not!" April argued. "I'm not ashamed or embarrassed by you at all."

"Tonight didn't really prove that." Punk said to her about to start the car but she stopped him.

"I love you." April reminded him. "You're not just ridiculously hot but you're the best guy in the world." she insisted. "I wasn't embarrassed for you I was embarrassed for me because he mentioned the champagne and the last time I drank it then he got me so mad by what he was saying to you that I slapped him." she told him. "I let him get to me and that's what was embarrassing. If anything you should be embarrassed by me."

"Why didn't you tell me he was giving you a hard time?" Punk asked her.

"Because I thought you'd hit him." she shrugged.

"You thought correctly." Punk said to her. "I don't like him."

"I know. You've said that since before you and I were even dating." April reminded him.

"I loved you just the same before we dated." He said to her. "That guy was never good enough for you. I mean he may be one of Chicago's most eligible bachelors of 2014-" he mocked. "-but it took a makeover for him to see how great you were."

"You really thought I was pretty back then?" she asked him.

"You're prettiest like that." Punk said to her. "I love waking up next to you with your hair a mess and in unmatched clothing. I love you with your glasses on too- it's just all you. And when you pull your hair back I can admire more of your face." he told her honestly and she gave him a shy smile. "You didn't need new hair and clothes for me."

"Thank you." She smiled and gave him a deep but short kiss.

"Now what did Daren say about me exactly?" Punk asked casually as he tried to start the car but the engine just made noise.

"It's 15 minutes to minute." She noted. "At least we'll be together."

"I had a much better idea for our first New Years together. Christmas Eve kind of got ruined, Christmas day we spent most of eating Chinese food in my crappy apartment I really wanted tonight to be special for you." Punk said to her trying to start the car again.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it doesn't matter where I am as long as you're with me?" she asked him.

"You deserve it all." he said to her.

"You're constantly beating yourself up like you don't measure up for me. You do." She assured him. "Nothing in the world could make me happier than just being next to you."

"I need a new car." He said annoyed playing with the ignition.

"So get one." She said simply. "I mean you say you don't really touch that money you have in case of an emergency and I think a car is in a emergency."

"I don't know." He said to her.

Ten minutes later the car started and Punk was relieved.

"Don't." April said as he was about to pull away.

"What?" he asked.

"It's a minute to midnight and I want to kiss you." She said to him. "I've never had a midnight New Year's kiss before. I've been looking forward to this for a long time.

Once the time in the car changed to midnight Punk pulled April into a kiss that was perfect to start the New Year. It was filled with love, passion and hope. Now she couldn't wait to get home to really ring in the New Year properly.

* * *

April was on the bed the second they walked into his apartment with her legs spread and his teeth pulling down her panties. Her dress was hiked up over her hips because neither had the patience to pull off each others clothes. Punk was freeing himself of his pants and only pulled his fancy dress pants passed his ass as he sprung out. April was sitting up and began to stroke and lick him as he pushed her dress down to free her breasts and began to fondle them one at a time while she took him into her mouth. She would keep her eyes on him as he watched her carefully and loved the way she loved pleasing him.

Punk could feel himself getting harder by the second and he was going to cum if she didn't slow down. He gently pulled her head away and kissed her deeply and pushed her onto the bed. April ripped his dress shirt open so she could at least have his bare chest against her while her dress was still bunched over her stomach leaving her breasts and southern regions fully exposed to him. He reached into his drawer that was right next to the bed for a condom and April grabbed his arm.

"I want you." She said to him.  
"I know that's why I'm getting the condom." he smirked.

"No." she said shaking her hand. "I want you fully." she whispered running her hands over his chest now.

"Ape, I don't know." he said reluctantly.

"I'm on the pill now." She reminded him as she sat up and licked over his exposed left nipple and sucked on it. "I want to feel you inside of me."

"Fuck." he groaned enjoyed what her mouth was doing as her hand snuck back down and stroked him.

Not only was she stroking him but she was teasing him against her clit. Her doe brown eyes looked at him and he slammed the drawer closed deciding her wanted to feel her without restraints either. He pushed her back against the bed so she released him and she smiled waiting for him.

"Hard." she told him before he even moved inside of her. "That's how I want it and that's how you need it." she told him. "Don't hold back Phil."

"Ape-" he started.

"Satisfy me." She challenged. "Bring in this new year with a real bang." she encouraged. "I'm not a doll, I'm not a virgin- I want you all of you. I want to feel your skin against mine inside of me and I want you to move so fast we wake up the neighbors."

"God damn." he muttered spreading her legs far apart. "Where is my innocent little April?"

"She's here but she likes to have fun." She smirked. "Unless this is all too much for you..."

"Too much for me?" he laughed.

Punk pulled her dress off of her body and threw onto the floor while he kicked off his pants fully and removed his shirt from his shoulders. Punk went to move in on her but she placed her foot onto his shoulder and he didn't miss a beat when he grabbed it and began to kiss her foot then sucked on her toe.

"That tickles." She giggled and then he bit down over her toe causing her to winse. "I liked that too." She said seductively.

Punk kissed passed her ankle up her leg and ran his tongue down her thigh until he was at her core that was beggin for attention. He opened his mouth and sucked over her as she dropped her leg down and enjoyed the sensation.

"Phil." She moaned. "I want you."

"I need you to be ready for me." he said lifting his head only briefly and licked between her lips as if she was ice cream on a hot day.

Even if April was wet the amount of salivia coming from Pun's mouth over her would have been enough to lub her up for him. He took her clit in-between his teeth before departing from her leaving her right at the edge of her orgasm.

"You tease." She frowned.

Punk ran his tongue over her lips until she opened her mouth and she could fully taste herself on his tongue but could care less.

"If it's too much you tell me to stop." he said pulling away from the kiss.

"I trust you." She said almost nervously.

April's arms were bent at the elbow by her head and felt Punk push all the way into her with one thrust. She gasped and tried to lift her body but Punk's hands wrapped around her wrists to keep her pinned to the bed and he began to move almost violentely into her. Her screams were loud, her face was tight as the entire bed shook from each impact of him pounding into her but she was loving it. She was screaming for more and more and now Punk wasn't sure he'd actually be able to pick up.

"You like that?" Punk grunted forcefully as his body turned red from the amount of power he was putting into each thrust.

"Yes!" she screamed in almost agony.

Punk was almost expecting cops to show up at his place and arrest him for murder. His head board was slamming into the wall that there was no way his elderly neighbor didn't hear it, his bed was bouncing against the floor and prayed the young couple living beneath him understood and as for everyone else he had hoped April was keep it down slightly but her screams and clenches only egged him on. Her mouth was open as her orgasm hit but she was silent. She was at such an intense level of pleasure she was speechless.

Punk slowed his movements as he felt himself cum and she moaned at that. She felt they now connected on something much deeper. He lowered himself onto her sweaty and shaking body and she pulled him into a kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much." April murmured against his lips. "God I love you." She repeated as he still moved gently now since he was still hard inside of her. He was going to have to go again to get any sort of relief.

"I love you too, let me show you how much." He said kissing cheek and she simply nodded as his face buried into her neck while her arms wrapped around his.

April's legs were bent at his hips and his body covered hers as he moved as slow and deeply as possible into her. To go from so hard and rough, to gentle and sweet was extradoniary for April. She also understood the term 'making love' but he was literally proving his love to her with ever move he made. Her breathing was heavy as her nails dug into his hair and his body pressed a little heavier against hers.

Punk didn't know how long this was happening for but he'd do this forever. He was now slightly nervous April had fallen asleep on him since she was so quiet and lifted his head to look at her. She was crying silent tears and he was now terrified he had hurt earlier.

"This is beautiful." She said smiling cupping his face to put him at ease knowing his first thought and fear would have been hurting her.

He kissed her as his hips still dropped into her. She felt her orgasm approaching after almost twenty minutes of the most gentle love she had ever received. She was ready to go but she wanted to feel him again inside of her loosing himself. She loved that her body could cause him to go to that level. April pulled away from the kiss and again her mouth was opened as she gasped feeling her orgasm. Punk's head rested on her forehead and he watched her face as her eyes closed tightly and she came. Feeling her body's warmth on him sent him into his orgasm as he came inside of her.

Punk didn't even take a second when April rolled him over so he was on his back and she was laying on his chest. She pulled the thin bedsheet up over their bodies and as he was about to say something she gave him a kiss that was so amazing he knew he'd be dreaming about it tonight.

"Thank you." she whispered and peppered his entire face while repeating her appreciation to him.

"It's a two person job." He teased.

"Not just for the sex." She smirked. "For loving me the way you do." She smiled and kissed him again. There was no way she was going to be able to keep her hands off of him after that. She was tired and her body was sore but she just wanted to touch him or kiss him to somehow show her affection for how much she loved him as well.

"You make it easy." He said tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you too Ape."


	13. Book It

**Book It**

* * *

April was called into Paul Heyman's office a few days after the New Year and was nervous. Paul wasn't like Daren where she spent a lot of time with him, for the most part they'd catch each other in the elevator or in the kitchen inside the building. She was seated in his office playing with her thumbs nervously when he walked in.

"April, wonderful." Paul greeted sitting behind his desk.

"You wanted to see me?" April asked him trying not to sound too fearful.

"Yes I finally got around to reading those chapters you gave me." Paul said to her. "You have a knack for writing and your story is very compelling. I want more."

"Excuse me?" April asked relieved.

"I want to publish your book as long as the rest of it is as good as the first few chapters." Paul told her. "I mean this is wild. Is this really all true?"

"Every last word." April confirmed.

"It's powerful stuff." Paul said seriously. "You don't mind writing about it?"

"I find it therapeutic actually." April admitted.

"When you're not here working I want you working on this book." Paul told her. "I find it very hard to believe that Daren Prince didn't try to sign you on to publish this first."

"He didn't know about it." April said to him. "No one knows about it." She told him honestly. "Except for my boyfriend."

"Your father doesn't know you're writing this?" Paul questioned.

"I haven't spoke to my father in five years." April told Paul. "I left the day of my 18th birthday and never heard from him again I couldn't even tell you if he was still alive."

"If you write this book there is a chance charges could be bought up against him for child abuse and endangerment." Paul warned her. "There's a five year statute of limitations for child abuse in New Jersey and it's been five years."

"I'm sure by the time the book is out it will be passed five years." April said to him.

"His life will be ruined." Paul said to her. "I assume he lives in your family still, no one would look at him the same. He might even threaten to sue you."

"So, what do I do?" April asked him.

"I was thinking of turning this autobiography into fiction." Paul said to her. "Keep the story the same but change the names."

"You think so?" April asked.

"I actually want you to meet with an editor who will help you out." Paul said writing a name down.

"So you're not just humoring me?" April asked him. "You're really interested in my story?"

"It's a very interesting story, sad but I think it has a happy ending." Paul said to her. "I just don't think you're going to be able to use your father's name in the book without repercussions. With your mother having passed away that won't be a problem and I'm sure your brother is happy enough to sign off-"

"I haven't told him yet." April told him. "Like I said only my boyfriend knows."

"Well, talk to him and get his consent because he's a big part of this book as well. It's not just your story you're telling it's his." Paul reminded her and she nodded.

"I'm just nervous. He doesn't like to think back to that time." April said to him.

"If you get him on bored and somehow your father then we can keep the story as is." Paul told her.

"I'll talk to Nico." April said already feeling her stomach tighten in fear.

"Wonderful." Paul smiled. "But call the editor." he said passing her the paper.

"Thank you Paul." April said taking the paper.

"This could be your big break April." Paul said to her. "Your story could change lives. I can see this being a classic no matter which way you tell it."

* * *

Later that night April went to Nico's restaurant to meet up with Punk. Instead of sitting at the bar where Cliff always worked she opted for a small table in the back to have some privacy wit him.

"So he really wants to publish it?" Punk asked her. He was very happy for his girlfriend.

"Yes I mean as long as the rest is good." She said to him. "He told me that I should turn into a fiction and use different names so my father can't sue me but when I spoke to the editor he told me to try to get my father on board with it."

"I doubt he'll do that." Punk snorted.

"I don't know what to do. I really have to talk to Nico first." She said to him with a sigh.

"Talk to Nico about what?" He asked standing over her.

"I'm going to go say hi to Cliff." Punk said quickly excusing himself.

"What's going on?" Nico asked taking Punk's seat.

"You're at work I don't want to bother you right now. We can talk later." April said to him.

"You're barely home anymore." Nico laughed. "Just tell me what's wrong I have a few minutes."

"This really isn't a five minute conversation." April insisted.

"Ok well good thing I own this place and can take as long as I want." Nico said to her.

"I don't know." she said with a nervous chuckle scratching behind her ear.

"Oh boy it's serious." Nico frowned. "You're pregnant aren't you?"

"No." April scoffed and she could see Nico was relieved.

"Thank god." he said with a sigh. "I mean I'm still adjusting to you and Punk a baby would push me right over the edge." He laughed and April forcefully laughed along.

"No nothing to do with Phil actually." April said to him. "It's about work."

"Ok, well I'm all ears." Nico said leaning back in his chair.

"I've been writing a little bit and Paul who runs the publishing company is interested in publishing my book when it's done." April told him and his face lit up.

"That's fantastic!" Nico beamed. "You've always wanted to write and now your own book? That's insane!" he laughed still thrilled for her.

"I know it's so wild." April laughed nervously.

"So whats it about?" Nico asked.

"Us." April said to him and he smirked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Our childhood." April told him quietly.

"You're writing a book about our abusive childhood and you didn't think to ask me first?" Nico asked her. "You didn't think this was something I should have been asked about first?"

"I know but it wasn't serious I was just writing to write! And then Paul asked to see what I had written so far and he really liked it-" she rambled.

"It's fine." Nico forced out.

"Is it?" she asked him.

"Yea I mean it's not just my life it was yours too." Nico said to her calmly. "You deserve to have one good thing come from our childhood and if that means writing a successful book about it, so be it."

"Do you really mean that?" April asked him.

"I wouldn't want to dig up those awful stories of the past but it's your life." Nico said to her. "I'll support you."

"That means so much to me." She smiled grabbing his hand across the table.

"Reading it might be difficult for me." He warned her.

"You don't have to read it." April assured him.

"I want to. I'm really proud of you April." Nico insisted. "It's going to be weird to be in a book though."

"Well it might not be you." April said to him and eyed her. "I might make it more of a fiction so we don't have to use our names."

"Why would you do that?" Nico asked.

"Well for starters dad could get into trouble." April said to him.

"Who fucking cares? He deserves it." Nico snorted.

"He could also sue me." she added. "I have to ask him for permission before I go any further."

"No." Nico said shaking his head.

"No?" April chuckled. "What do you mean?"

"Just write the book he won't even know." Nico told her.

"There's legal issues I can't just do that." she insisted.

"So you're going to go and ask him?" Nico questioned. "Are you insane? Why would you want to be near that man again?"

"Do I have to repeat the whole 'legal' thing again?" April asked.

"Don't do it." Nico said to her. "Write your book the other way."

"But when I spoke to the editor he felt that the story would be better a biography rather than 'based off a true story'." April told him. "And-"

"Do not bring that man back into our lives." Nico warned her.

"I'm not I would never bring him here." April said to him. "I'd go there."

"Oh so now you're going off to New Jersey to talk to him alone?" Nico questioned. "What do you think he'll do to you when he finds out about this? He will beat the shit out of you."

"He's older now." April reminded him.

"Are you bringing Punk?" Nico asked her.

"I haven't even mentioned it to him but no." April told him. "I don't want Phil to ever have to meet him."

"Than you're not going at all." Nico said standing up.

"Nico just wait." April insisted.

"I have to get back to work." Nico told her. "If you fly back to Jersey to see him it's going to be the biggest mistake of your life." he warned her. "I won't let you do that."

* * *

Punk took April home after dinner and she watched from the bed as he put together her new computer desk for her room. She offered no help but appreciated the view of him working in front of her.

"So uh, are you really going to see your dad?" Punk asked.

"Who told you that?" April asked back.

"Nico." Punk said putting the final touches on the desk.

"I really don't know what I'm going to do." she admitted. "I'm just surprised Nico took it so well."

"He seemed to." Punk agreed. "Except when you said you were going to see your dad."

"I don't know if that's what I'm doing." April reminded him.

"Well if you do can you take me with you?" he asked her. "You shouldn't go back alone."

"I'll worry about that later." April said to him. "So your match is Friday night?"

"Yea, you coming?" he asked standing up. "Desk is done."

"Thank you!" she cheered. "And yes of course I'll be there. I can't wait for it to be over because you've been training the last few nights and I miss you. Can't I go to the gym and watch you work out?"

"You want to just gawk at me at the gym?" he laughed.

"Hell yea." she said seriously. "Do you work out shirtless?" she teased.

"No I do not." He smirked. "At least not at the gym. Oh so I've been thinking about your birthday-"

"It's in two months." she reminded him.

"Yea I know but all of your birthdays have kind of stunk. Last year Colt had to go to the ER because he cut the tip of his finger off." Punk reminded her.

"He ruined a perfectly good cake." She frowned remembering.

"And the year before that you had to work." he added and she nodded. "I was thinking I could take you away for a couple of days."

"Seriously?" she asked him.

"Yea why not? We'll just go away for the weekend even if it's just hanging out in a hotel." Punk said to her. "A nice dinner, a nice evening without the fear of Nico walking in or hearing us or my neighbors calling the cops-"

"I have to work on my volume." She noted and he nodded in agreement.

"So, what do you say?" he asked running his hand over her stomach where her shirt and pants didn't quit meet.

"I say yes." she said to him with a grin. "My birthday is Friday so we can leave that Friday." she suggested. "I don't think Paul would mind giving me the day off."

"Awesome." he smirked as his hand dipped past her sleeping pants and beneath her panties and began to massage lazy circles around her core.

"I don't need any presents though." she told him knowing the weekend away would cost him enough.

"You have to have presents." he said to her as his hand still moved around her. "What kind of birthday doesn't have presents?"

"I don't want you to overdo it. As long as we're-" she started.

"-together you'll be happy." He finished for her. "There has to be something you want."

"I like when you do that thing with your tongue." She told him as she squirmed under his touch.

"Yes I know, and so do my neighbors." Punk smirked.

"I said I was sorry." She pouted cutely then gasped as he rubbed her clit roughly. "Maybe we should look for a place so we don't have to sneak away for privacy on my birthday."

"You mean together?" he asked as she nodded biting on her bottom lip and arched up against his palm.

"I'm making really good money now I've wanted to start looking for my own place for a while and we're already- ah, ah." she stopped and gasped as her fists clenched the comforter beneath her. "Phil." She moaned. "It's very difficult to have a conversation with you doing that." she pointed out.

"Shall I stop?" he asked her innocently.

"No!" she yelled. "We'll talk later."

"You asked me to live with you, shouldn't we discuss that first?" he smirked.

"God no." She moaned and her face tightened. "Just keep-"

"April!" Nico's voice rang out and Punk froze.

"Is she here?" they heard Cliff ask.

"Maybe upstairs." the muffled voice of Colt suggested.

"We want to celebrate your book!" Cliff yelled up.

"Maybe our own place isn't that bad of an idea." Punk whispered as April felt herself near tears because she was so close to an orgasm.

"Opp sorry." Cliff yelled barging into her bedroom and saw Punk and April laying on the bed. "We didn't interrupt did we?"

"Not at all." April forced out sitting up.

"Get your ass downstairs we bought Champagne over and Celeste is bringing the food." he then closed the door and looked over to Punk.

"We can move into a place and not tell them where we live." she suggested with a smile.

"I would say my place but it's small for me, two of us would never fit." He said to her.

"I'm never showing my face in your building again." She said getting off of the bed. "Not after New Years."

"They were concerned I was killing a woman in my place." Punk reasoned and she glared at him.

"We'll start looking." She said to him. "Unless you feel like I'm pushing you into this-"

"Not at all." he said to her. "I mean we've been together almost every night since we got together." he pointed out. "And I do have all of that money sitting in the bank-"

"I don't want you to use that." she said to him. "I know that money makes you uneasy."

"It does but it should go to good use." He said to her.

"I thought you'd use it on a car." she pointed out.

"I can get a car too." Punk smirked.

"I know I've joked about it and you don't have to tell me but exactly how much do you have wasting away in the bank?" April questioned.

"A lot." He said to her.

"A hundred thousand?" she asked and he snorted and pointed up. "A million?" she asked and his finger shot back up and her eyes widened. "Five million?"

"Give or take a few bucks but yea around there." he said to her.

"And you've never been tempted to use any of it?" she asked him stunned.

"No." he shrugged. "I liked my crappy apartment and crappy car." he said to her.

"When we move I don't want to live in a crappy apartment." she warned him. "I've never had my own place before. In Jersey I lived under my dad's roof and here it's been Nico's. I want to be able to decorate the way I want."

"I won't want to live in a crappy place in a crappy area either." He said to her. "I mean we have time there's no deadline. We can really search a place out."

"Ok and in the meantime you can hold off on sex until my birthday right?" she asked him and his face dropped. "Because going away to a hotel is the only time we'll be alone."

"I'll look through the paper tomorrow." he said to her and she smiled triumphantly.

* * *

"Moving out?" Nico asked downstairs as they sat on the couch and ate pizza.

"I think it's a logical step." Celeste said and glared towards Nico who had yet to ask her to move in.

"It's soon." Nico laughed nervously then looked towards Punk and glared at him.

"We've known each other a really long time." April reminded the group.

"How far are you going to move?" Colt asked with a mouth filled with pizza. "Because right now we're all in the same area. I mean how far will we have to travel to just drop by?"

"You mean uninvited and unexpectedly?" Punk mocked. "That would be a shame."

"I told you I interrupted them." Cliff hissed towards Colt.

"Is it me?" Nico asked.

"No you've actually been great." April assured him. "But I'm getting older as it is and I kind of just want my own privacy."

"Your own privacy with Punk?" Nico smirked.

"Something like that." She shrugged with a smirk. "We're not moving tomorrow."

"Yea it's going to take some time." Punk added.

"There's a few apartments opened in the building." Celeste told them and April could kill her.

"No kidding." Nico smirked. "That would be convenient."

"Too convenient." April added.

"So now you don't want to even be close?" Nico asked.

"We literally only just discussed this." Punk said to him. "It's nothing against anyone."

"I'm starting to think you two don't want us around." Cliff said to them.

"That's not it." April assured him.

"They want privacy." Celeste said to them. "You guys are all so used to being together that you don't treat Punk and April like a couple. I mean you guys would never barge into Nico's room without knocking. And the other day at the movies you sat in-between them." she said glaring at Colt.

"I didn't even realize it." Colt smirked. "What's the big deal?"

"It's not." April said to him.

"It is." Celeste said to him. "And the other night when Punk came over you had him downstairs playing video games all night." She said to Nico. "Maybe he came over to see his girlfriend."

"They don't have to move because of that." Nico said to her.

"That's not exactly why we're leaving." April said to him. "We like falling asleep together."

"He can move in here." Nico suggested.

"My room is too small." April said to him.

"Move into Punk's place." Colt suggested.

"My place is smaller than her room." Punk said to her.

"I kind of want my own space." she said to them. "I've never had that."

"But you'll be with Punk." Cliff pointed out.

"He'll let me do whatever I want to the place." she said with a wave of her hand and Punk nodded in agreement. "We just want time together that's all."

"I think that's great." Celeste said and again looked towards Nico.

"Like April said she and Punk have known each other for a long time." Nico laughed nervously then stood up as Celeste glared at him. "Champagne time." he said clapping his hands together.

* * *

A few nights later Punk headed over to the sports bar that he, Colt, Cliff and Nico usually went to during big games.

"Surprised you showed." Colt snorted sipping his drink.

"Don't be like that." Punk said annoyed sitting next to him.

"Yea stop busting his balls." Nico warned Colt. "He's around all of the time."

"But why? Doesn't he want time away with April?" Cliff asked childishly.

"If anyone should be pissed about them moving it's me because now Celeste wants me to ask her to move in." Nico said annoyed. "But I'm not annoyed. I've never seen April so happy or Punk for that matter so stop acting like babies." he warned them.

"In all seriousness it's a huge step." Cliff warned Punk.

"I'm ok with that." Punk said with ease.

"I mean living with a woman is completely different then sleeping at her place a couple of nights a week." Cliff said to him.

"Oh really? And how many women have you lived with?" Punk asked amused.

"Fair point." Colt snickered sipping his beer.

"Do you not like April?" Punk asked him.

"Of course! I love April you know that." Cliff said to him. "I just don't want to see you two rush this than breakup. You've never talked about living with a woman before as a matter of fact the last woman you were serious with before Amy asked you for a drawer at your place and you dumped her."

"She wasn't April." Punk shrugged. "Actually I'm taking her away for her birthday too."

"Look at you." Nico laughed. "Where are you taking her?"

"No idea yet." He said to them. "So when are you moving Celeste in?" he asked Nico but he just sipped his scotch.

"I mean this is huge." Cliff said to him.

"Aren't you afraid you'll get sick of her?" Colt asked. "I mean its one thing to hang out a lot it's another to be around her 24/7."

"Hey that's still my sister." Nico defended.

"I'm not saying that's she's not great." Colt said to Nico. "I mean she's smart, beautiful, fun, friendly-"

"He knows." Punk said annoyed.

"But if you do this there's literally no other women." Colt told Punk.

"Are you encouraging Punk to cheat on my sister?" Nico asked and Colt looked back to him.

"Absolutely not." Colt laughed nervously. "I mean only an idiot would cheat on her. If I didn't consider to be my family and had her in my bed-"

"Do you really want to finish that sentence?" Punk asked dangerously.

"Fuck it." Colt said giving up.

"He's just trying to say it's a lot of April." Cliff said to him.

"The more April the better." Punk said to them. "We're not moving away to this secret island we're staying in Chicago and not far."

"Have you found any places yet?" Nico asked genuinely interested.

"April likes every place." Punk said to him and Nico laughed.

"She's excited to get out of my place and get her own." Nico smirked.

"The first place didn't have an elevator and there was a community bathroom, April told me it had 'character'." Punk told them. "The second place the landlord was drooling over April so much that I almost slipped in a puddle, April tells me we should rent there because the neighbors are friendly."

"Look at the place in our building." Nico insisted. "There's only two left and you know it's a good area and Colt and Cliff promise to not just barge in."

"What about you?" Colt asked.

"Since she and Punk started dating I haven't stepped foot near her bedroom." Nico said cringing. "I'll call and knock before stopping by."

"She really wants out of the building but I'll talk to her." Punk said to him.

"Has she uh, mentioned talking to our dad?" Nico asked him.

"No." Punk said to him. "She's still writing but won't talk about her dad or anything."

"Don't let her go to him." Nico said to him.

"If she does I made her promise to take me." Punk told him. "So that should put you at ease."

"You'll be in jail for assault than I'd have to fly down to bail you out." Nico said to him. "He will milk this from her. He'll demand money if he even does agree to this or he'll refuse and crush her."

"Speaking of April what are we doing for her birthday this year?" Colt asked them.

"I was thinking surprise party." Cliff said to them.

"It's her 25th its a big one." Colt added.

"I'm taking April away for her birthday." Punk told them. "But if you want to do something the night before I'll make sure she gets there."

"Celeste mentioned you were taking her away I was thinking a small dinner the night before." Nico said to them.

"It's her 25th." Cliff reminded them. "And Colt ruined her birthday last year we have to make it up to her."

"Fine." Nico said to them. "You have the time to throw a big surprise party for her? Go for it. You can use the restaurant but you're in charge of invitations, decorations, cake, music-"

"Done." Colt said to him smugly. "We can throw a party." he said to Cliff.

"No kegs." Punk warned them and Cliff frowned.

"No big messes." Nico added.

"You want to prove to us that nothing has changed and we're all still friends you'll let us throw this party and stop shitting on it." Cliff said to them.

"Fine." Nico said to him. "Just nothing too wild."

"Just because she hangs out with us all guys and dates the oldest one." Colt said pointing to Punk who glared at him. "Doesn't mean she doesn't like fun. She's only turning 25, remember what we did for our 25ths?"

"We went to the strip club." Punk said to them. "Do not take my girlfriend to a strip club." he warned them.

"Afraid she'll run off with someone younger?" Cliff teased but Punk didn't find it funny.

"Or richer." Colt added.

"Why are you harping him?" Nico asked them.

"Yea shut the fuck up." Punk said almost childishly.

"What's got you so uptight?" Colt asked. "You aren't bitching about their relationship anymore, you've been super grumpy since yesterday-"

"Maybe I'm tired?" Nico said to them.

"Or maybe Celeste is making you sleep alone since you don't want her to move in." Cliff smirked.

"I fucked up." Nico said to them. "I mean big time."

"What did you do?" Colt asked anxiously.

"Nothing I really want to talk about." Nico said to them. "But I assume you'll hear about it soon since I told Celeste last night."

"Oh boy." Cliff said to himself.

"I cheated on Celeste." Nico said to them.

"You what?" Colt asked stunned.

"It was stupid I know." Nico said to them. "It only happened once. And it was after a lot of drinking but-"

"But what?" Punk asked.

"Now she might be pregnant." Nico told them.

"No fucking way." Cliff said still stunned. "Who is it? It was Nikki wasn't it?"

"No." Nico said to them. "It's worse than Nikki and I really only did it to piss you off." he said looking at Punk.

"Me?" Punk asked confused.

"Holy shit you slept with Amy." Colt said to him. "You both left the same time on Christmas."

"You slept with Amy?" Punk asked alarmed.

"I was pissed. I went over to her place to hide out we ended up drinking wine and it fucking happened." he said disgusted with himself. "She told me a few days ago she might be pregnant and I told Celeste last night. She left."

"What do you mean she left?" Cliff asked.

"She went back home for a few weeks. She couldn't stay at her place for obvious reasons and she wasn't going to stay at my place." Nico said to them.

"You thought that would piss me off?" Punk asked him.

"I wasn't thinking." Nico argued. "I thought you were just fucking around with April I didn't know you were in love with her." He defended. "I thought you were rebounding from Amy so that's kind of how it happened."

"Don't blame Punk for not keeping it in your pants." Colt said to him.

"I'm not." Nico said then looked at Punk. "Seriously man I'm not. It was so stupid." he said shaking his head.

"The group really has changed." Cliff noted. "You're with April, you scared off Celeste and now a baby?"

"Possibly." Nico said to him. "She's going to see her doctor tomorrow. Please don't tell April." he said to him. "I should be the one to tell her."

"Yea sure." Punk said to him.

"I hope you're not mad at me." Nico said to him. "If you want to hit me for sleeping with your ex I'll give you a free shot."

"I sleep with your sister, I think we're more than even." Punk said to him.

"Fair enough." Nico agreed.

"Wow you all are fucked up." Colt said to them.

"We need a new group of friends." Cliff said to Colt.

"Just relax yourself. When the going gets tough we don't bail on each other." Punk reminded them. "We have Nico's back like he would for anyone of us."

"Except for you because if this happened to you, it would be April who you cheated on." Colt pointed out.

"Right." Punk said annoyed. "We back him up no matter what."

"I'm just messing around, of course we do." Colt said slapping Nico's shoulder.

"It goes without saying brother." Cliff said to him. "You may have a hard time backing him up." he said to Punk.

"It was my ex and I've already shown him more support than either of you did." Punk argued.

"April and Celeste are best friends." Nico said to him. "Don't let my problem cause tension between the two of you. April is going to be pissed and not talk to me for a few days just let her vent."

"If anyone understands drunken mistakes it's April." Punk told them and Nico's face dropped. "Bad thing to bring up at this time but you know what I mean."

"I'm telling you she's going to be pissed." Nico laughed. "Don't let my shit get in the middle of you two."

"April will get it." Punk assured him...or would she?

* * *

 **A/N: Will April be #TeamCeleste? How will that end up with Punk backing Nico? More on the book, more on wrestling and more on April and Nico's dad...stay tuned ;)**


	14. The Search

**The Search**

* * *

"Ok this is it." April said after another week of apartment shopping.

This apartment was only two blocks away from her old place, closer to work and was beautiful. Had hardwood floors, brick walls, a small fire place, a spacious living room, a slightly bigger kitchen than at her loft and a nice sized bedroom and bathroom.

"Yea? You like it?" Punk asked looking around the empty place.

"Don't you?" she asked him. "It has a gym in the building which I think you'd appreciate that."

"No I like it." he insisted. "It has a doorman which I like for you and it's right near the train station."

"And not far from Nico." she added. "We're close enough to visit but too far for them to annoyingly stop in."

"So let's take it." he said looking around the place one final time. "It's a good size."

"Bigger than your place, smaller than the loft but we don't need that much space." She said to him. "You just don't seem into this."

"I just feel like you deserve something better." Punk said to her. "Something much bigger and not in an apartment building your own real home. I can tap into that money-"

"Don't be ridiculous." She said to him. "Maybe down the line we can look into something more grand but this is perfect for us." she said to him. "I don't want a big place because I want an excuse to be on top of you all of the time."

"No excuses needed." He grinned.

"Also the best part about this building is that it's pet friendly." she said clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Pet friendly?" Punk asked amused.

"Yes can't you just imagine it now?" she started off grabbing his arm so he was looking at the corner of the living room. "Laying on our brand new comfortable couch with a dog at your feet?"

"Never imagined that, no." he smirked.

"You hate dogs?" she asked him.

"Of course I don't I just never had one." Punk shrugged. "Did you?"

"I did when I was six. My neighbor had puppies and gave me one. I kept it hidden in the attic for two weeks until my dad caught on." She told him. "I came home from school one day and Pugsly was gone. My dad literally let him go outside."

"That's horrible." Punk said to her.

"I spent hours looking for him." April sighed remembering. "I did find him and Nico took me to the shelter to drop him off. I was so devastated."

"So we'll get a dog." he said to her without giving it a second thought.

"Really?" she asked.

"How could I not agree after that story?" He asked her. "I want you to have everything you want in life and if a dog is something you want than we'll get you one. Whatever kind you want doesn't matter to me."

"Well not a Pug because that's what Pugsly was." She said to him.

"No kidding." Punk remarked sarcastically.

"I was a kid." She laughed slapping his arm. "Are you sure you're ok with this?" she asked him. "As soon as we sign on that dotted line we're sharing rent for the next year. It's a big commitment."

"An apartment and dog." Punk teased. "Big, huge commitment and yet I have zero reservations."

"I'm so excited!" She squealed wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So you guys want the place?" the landlord asked walking into the apartment.

"Yes!" April shouted before Punk.

"I'll get the paperwork." The landlord said to them.

"I hope this doesn't take long." April said looking at her watch.

"Hot date?" He teased.

"Oh yea. This handsome man riding the train with me today asked me out to dinner." April teased back.

"Seriously?" Punk asked with a frown and she laughed.

"No. Nico wanted to have dinner with me." April said to him. "He has something he wants to tell me. I assume it has to do with why Celeste took off and won't answer my calls."

"Well if you have to get going I can handle the paperwork." he said to her.

"Do you know why Nico wants to have dinner with me?" April asked him.

"I'm not getting involved." Punk warned her.

"You do know." She said narrowing her eyes at him.

"I may." He admitted.

"Tell me." She demanded.

"Nope. I'm not getting in the middle of you and your brother and I am not picking between my girlfriend and best friend." He warned her and she rolled her eyes.

"Sissy." She mocked. "Just remember who the one you're going to be living with is." she reminded him.

* * *

April met Nico at the Chinese restaurant that he picked out and sat across from him.

"Is there a specific reason that you wanted to meet here?" April asked him.

"I wanted privacy." Nico said almost nervously. "How was apartment hunting?"

"We found a place!" she announced happily. "We just finished signing all of the paperwork. It's that place you suggested a few blocks over."

"Congratulations." Nico smiled.

"And we're going to get a dog." She sad removing her jacket.

"How the hell did you talk Punk into that?" Nico asked amused. "Punk isn't a dog person."

"No he is not but he is an April person and I told him the story of Pugsly." April said to him.

"I knew that would make him crack." Nico smirked.

"So what's up with this secret dinner?" April asked him. "Phil gave me no hints even though he knows why you wanted to see me."

"He's not involved in this." Nico assured her. "Don't be mad at him keeping this secret for me."

"Does this have to do with Celeste?" April asked him.

"In a way." He said shifting in his seat. "Do you want to order first?"

"No I want to know what the hell is going on." April said to him. "Tell me." she demanded.

"Well, it's actually good news." Nico said to her with a smile. "You're going to be an aunt."

"Oh my god!" April cheered. "Are you serious right now?"

"I am." Nico confirmed.

"I can't believe this!" April smiled. "An aunt! Me! Where is Celeste though? She should be here celebrating with us."

"That's the thing." Nico said to her. "Celeste isn't having the baby."

"You cheated on her?" April asked.  
"I made a mistake." Nico admitted. "I drank a little too much and was in a bad place-"

"Nico who is having my niece or nephew?" she asked him.

"You remember Amy right?" Nico chuckled and April's face fell.

"You slept with Amy?" April asked him.

"Once. Christmas eve night I did it to piss off Punk." Nico said to her.

"You cheated on your girlfriend because you were mad at Punk?" April asked him. "What is wrong with you?"

"Don't judge me." Nico warned her. "I recall you doing the same thing a few months back."

"That was different." April defended. "I wasn't in a serious relationship at the time I made a drunken mistake."

"I feel bad about it." Nico said to her. "But I'm getting a baby out of it so I don't regret it."

"What the hell are you going to do?" April asked him. "Are you going to be with Amy now? What about Celeste?"

"I want to work things out with Celeste. I don't plan on being with Amy I just don't see her in that way." Nico said to her.

"She hates me." April told Nico.

"She doesn't hate you." Nico assured her.

"Yes she does!" April argued. "She hasn't said one word to me since Christmas and a week ago I was racing for the elevator and she was the only one on it and closed the doors on me."

"I'm sure she didn't see you." Nico said to her.

"Oh she saw me." April said to him. "It's kind of hypocritical for her to hate me whens he slept with her roommates boyfriend."

"I need you to be nice to her." Nico warned her. "She's carrying my child."

"She's the one with the problem and where the hell did Celeste go?" April asked him.

"She's staying with her parents." Nico told her. "I'm trying here."

"I just don't understand why you would do this." April said with a shrug. "I mean you were that mad at me that you ruined your own life?"

"I don't consider having a child being the end of my life." Nico argued.

"You don't love this child's mother, do you even like her?" April asked him.

"You were in this same position April." Nico again pointed out.

"Yes I was and I should act the way you did by throwing a tantrum, yelling and hitting people." April argued.

"This is a good thing." Nico reminded her.

"Sure the baby is good but your choice of mother could have been better." April said to him.

"Actually I'm considering having Amy move into your old room." Nico told her and her eyes widened.

"And you think you're going to get Celeste back?" April laughed. "Fat chance with moving Amy in."

"I need to focus on my child and not Celeste right now." Nico said to her.

"Are you even sure you're the father?" April asked him.

"Would you prefer it to be Punk's child?" Nico asked.

"How far along is she?" April asked horrified.

"About five weeks." He said to her and she was relieved.

"What are you going to do Nico?" April asked seriously.

"Going to try to step up the best I can." Nico said with a shrug.

* * *

April had begun packing up her room the next day since it was the end of January and they were moving in the first of February. She still couldn't reach Celeste and had left her countless messages.

"Wow you've packed up a lot." Punk noted leaning in her doorway.

"You knew my brother knocked up Amy?" April asked looking at him.

"I did." Punk confirmed.

"How could you keep that from me?" April asked him.

"I can't betray his confidence same as I can't betray yours." Punk said to her.

"Aren't you mad at him?" She asked packing up her books.

"Why would I be mad?" Punk asked sitting on her bed.

"It was your ex." she pointed out.

"Yea so what? As long as it wasn't my current girlfriend who I thankfully never have to worry about Nico sleeping with, I don't care." Punk said simply.

"He only did it to piss you off." April pointed out.

"Yes and if he would have given me the heads up before I could have told him it was a complete waste of time." Punk said to her. "Amy and I were never serious."

"So if we ever get married you're not going to tell me things Nico tells you?" April asked.

"Depends on what it is. He specifically asked me not to tell you." Punk said to her.

"Interesting." She said to him casually as she continued to pack.

"You can't be mad about me keeping Nico's secret I knew he'd tell you." Punk reasoned.

"It's fine. I have plenty of secrets myself." she remarked smugly.

"Good for you." he said simply.

"You're not curious?" she asked him.

"Not in the slightest." He said honestly.

"I know stuff about Colt and Cliff." she informed him.

"So do I." Punk said back.

"I know super secret stuff." She said proudly.

"You should keep those secrets." Punk said to her and she rolled her eyes.

"So you think keeping secrets from each other is healthy?" April asked.

"Keeping someone's secret for them isn't keeping anything from you." Punk pointed out.

"It is when the secret is that my brother is having a baby with a woman that hates me." April snapped.

"She doesn't hate you. She hates me and rightfully so." Punk said to her.

"Yes she definitely hates you but hates me more." April said to him. "And I did nothing wrong to her...except for stealing her boyfriend." she added quietly thinking about it.

"You didn't steal me." Punk pointed out. "I broke up with her before anything serious happened between us."

"I have to make her like me." April said to him. "What if she doesn't let me near the baby? What if Celeste feels betrayed by me trying with Amy? What if-"

"Relax." Punk said to her. "Amy is probably just nervous to be around you not knowing how you'll react to this."

"I'm reacting just fine." she snapped and he laughed.

"Yea you're really holding it together." He teased. "A baby isn't a bad thing."

"You like babies?" April grinned looking at him and his face dropped.

"They're ok." he said quickly. "Not something I want at the moment."

"I don't know you seem pretty into this 'baby' thing." she teased walking over to him and sitting on his lap straddling him.

"Other people's babies." He grinned. "I'll give you the apartment, let you decorate, get you the dog but the baby is going to be on the back burner for a very long time." he warned her smiling. "Ok?"

"I guess." she said loosely wrapping her arms around his neck. "As long as it can be on the front burner down the road at some point."

"In the meantime we can just do that thing that results in a baby without actually having one." He suggested.

"You mean bone?" She asked seriously.

"My girl is all class." he laughed and she kissed him.

April pushed her body down so Punk's back was now laying on his back while April devoured his mouth. Punk's hands were running over her back and then dipped underneath her t-shirt. His hands moved up to her bra strap and tried to snap it open.

"Sorry!" a voice shouted and April jumped off of Punk quickly. She turned to see Nico and Amy standing in her doorway. "Closing the door helps." Nico smirked at April as Punk sat up frustrated.

"Hi Amy." April greeted in a cheery voice and she just forced a smile back at April.

"Amy is going to be staying here once you move out so I want her to have a look around." Nico said to her.

"Celeste is coming back in a few days and it's best that I'm gone before that." Amy said to them.

"Celeste is coming back?" April asked happily.

"Yea." Nico said almost as anxiously.

An uncomfortable silence hit the room and April looked to Punk for some sort of reprieve.

"So uh- you coming to the show tomorrow night?" Punk asked Nico.

"Of course." Nico said to him. "Wouldn't miss you wrestling you know that. Also April, I spoke to Bradley from the restaurant and his dog just had puppies if you're interested."

"I'm totally interested!" She said to him. "What kind of dog is it?"

"I don't know it has four legs, a tail and barks." Nico said to her.

"You're getting a dog?" Amy asked looking towards Punk. "Thought you hated dogs."

"Hate is a strong word." Punk remarked.

"We should get going." April said grabbing Punk's hand and pulling him off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Nico asked.

"We're going to pick out furniture." April told him. "We expect to see you moving day by the way."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Nico said to her. "And I'll see you tomorrow night." he said to Punk.

* * *

"What do you think of this couch?" Punk asked annoyed.

This was the third shop they had been to in three hours and April still hadn't picked one piece of furniture.

"I don't know." She said to him. "A couch sets the entire vibe of the apartment."

"April please." Punk pleaded. "I need to train just pick a couch."

"I can't just pick one." April said to him. "I've never picked out furniture before."

"I get that this is really exciting for you but just pick out whatever you want." He insisted. "As long as it's comfortable its good."

"If you're not into this you can go." April said to him. "I can't just rush into this. Last time I rushed into something I ended up with my dress torn and a horrible man inside of me."

"Ew Ape." he groaned disgusted. "Don't say shit like that."

"I'm just trying to be careful." April insisted. "I don't want to make anymore mistakes."

"It's just a couch." he reminded her with a laugh.

"It's our first couch." she reminded him. "I want this to be special. I want a couch we both love."

"As long as you're on it at the end of the day it's all good." He said to her. "This is only one couch of many. We'll be getting other couches."

"You think so?" She asked.

"Yea I mean we're not going to stay in that apartment for the rest of our lives." Punk pointed out. "We'll eventually get a house one day."

"You think so?" she smiled.

"Yea of course. A house to fill with more dogs for you and maybe a kid or two." He shrugged.

"You do want children!" She cheered.

"Very far into the future." He added seriously. "And I don't think we could have one even if we wanted one now because every time we try to have sex someone walks in." he joked.

"That is true." April sighed. "That won't be for too much longer though soon we'll be in our own place."

"Without any furniture." He added.

"Fine." She said to him with a sigh. "I won't leave here until I pick out everything."

"Great." Punk groaned and she glared at him. "No, really I mean it." he added.

"I promise you'll be out in time to go train." She assured him.

* * *

Almost two hours later furniture was ordered and all they had to do was actually move. He held her hand in his own as they left a nearby pizza place.

"You don't have to walk me home." She smiled. "You can just go train, you're going way out of your way."

"I'm a gentleman." Punk reminded her. "In two weeks we'll be heading to the same building."

"Do you think that living together is going to take away some of the magic?" She asked him as the stopped in front of her building.

"No." He scoffed. "I wouldn't be moving in with you if I thought that."

"Hey man." a voice greeted as Punk's lips were just inches away from Aprils.

April looked and saw a man in a running outfit, headphones and clearly very built.

"Shouldn't you be training?" he asked Punk out of breath.

"April this is Alvin who I'm wrestling Friday night." Punk reluctantly introduced his girlfriend to the much younger man he was wrestling Friday.

"Hi." April smiled shaking his hand.

"This is your sister?" Alvin asked in awe. "Thank god you two don't look alike."

"No I'm his girlfriend." April spoke up when Punk didn't.

"For real?" Alvin laughed. "How old are you?"

"That's not really your business now is it?" Punk asked placing a protective arm around April's waist.

"It's just weird." Alvin chuckled. "I thought you were seeing the redhead."

"I don't rundown my social life at the gym." Punk shrugged. "It's not your business."

"Are you going to be at the fight Friday night?" Alvin asked April.

"I will." April confirmed.

"After I knock your boyfriend out I'll take you out to eat. I hope you haven't gotten too used to the early-bird specials." He teased but Punk took a threatening step towards him. "I'm just kidding." he laughed looking towards Punk taking a step back. "I look forward to our match, see you there." he said winking at April then took off on his run.

"Don't let that bother you." April said to him.

"Oh no, guys hitting on my girlfriend never bothers me." He mocked.

"I mean the age joke." April said to him. "I know it bothers you. You're only 33."

"Going on 34." he added.

"You're not that much older than me." She reminded him.

"Whatever." Punk said to her. "I've got to get going." he said giving her a quick kiss.

"Hey." She pouted grabbing him by the wrist before he could walk away. She grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss that melted his lips right off his face. "I love you." She reminded him and he gave her one more sweet kiss before fully pulling away.

"I love you too." He said resting his head against hers. "Want me to walk you upstairs?"

"I might not let you leave no matter who is up there." She warned him.

"Fair." he said to her with a smirk. "I really can't wait to be walking into our place together."

"Two more weeks." she reminded him. "Then we can have sex again." She grinned.

"Yea-" he started then stopped. "We can't have sex until we move?"

"Unless you get everyone out of the loft for an entire night before than." She said to him.

"I can do that." he assured her.

"Alright go train and kick Alvin's ass." she smirked opening the apartment door.

"Will do." he said and waited for her to be inside before walking away.

When April entered the loft she stepped inside and her phone began to ring and saw it was Paul.

"Hey Paul." April greeted.

"April we have a huge problem with your book." Paul warned her...


	15. Unseen

**Unseen**

* * *

First thing the next morning April raced over to Punk's place to talk to him about the sudden emergency with her book. Nico was groveling outside of Celeste's apartment most of the night and Amy was sleeping in their place so Celeste didn't have to deal with her. She needed to talk to somebody urgently. April used the key he gave her to let herself into his place and frowned when she didn't immediately see him then heard the shower on and smiled to herself. Sure she swore she'd never have sex with him again in his apartment but he was in the shower which would muffle sounds and she swore to herself she'd be quieter this time.

She undressed right outside the door and practically drooled as she imagined how happy he would be to see her naked. It had been almost two weeks since they had sex and she was getting impatient. She pulled down her panties and ripped her bra off as she tiptoed into the bathroom that was filled with steam. April opened his shower door and had one foot inside before she realized it wasn't Punk.

"Oh my god!" April screamed upon seeing Cliff as he turned around.

"April!" Cliff yelled after lingering on her body for a few moments once he snapped back he pushed her out of the shower and slamming the door closed. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I thought you were Phil!" She yelled grabbing a towel and throwing it over her body and running out of the bathroom.

"Ape?" Punk asked stepping into his apartment clearly coming in from a run . "You need to get dressed Cliff is here." he warned her.

"Yea don't worry there's nothing we haven't seen anymore." April snorted grabbing her clothes from the floor.

"What?" Punk asked her.

"I thought that was you in the shower!" she practically cried.

"You jumped in the shower with Cliff?" Punk laughed.

"You think that's funny?" April asked and he nodded as he laughed. "He saw it all." She reminded him and his face became serious. "He saw your girlfriend completely in the nude and he wasn't complaining so ha!" she said walking past him. "He's probably in the shower right now-"

"Don't." Punk warned her. "I get it, it's not funny." He said to her. "Just go get dressed."

"April-" Cliff started running out of the bathroom in only a towel himself. "Hey man. Your girl tried to jump me in the shower, I was innocent!" Cliff defended.

"Go get dressed." Punk glared at him. "Both of you."

"I really need to talk to you." April insisted. "Something awful has happened!"

"I don't look that bad." Cliff shot at her.

"Not about you." She said annoyed holding the towel tightly around her body. "And why are you here anyway? Don't you have your own place to shower in?"

"The water in my building got shut off for a few hours." Cliff shrugged removing his towel and reaching for his clothes.

"Dude." Punk hissed placing his hand over April's eyes.

"It's just April." He said to Punk as he slipped on his boxers then pants.

"What happened with you?" Punk asked her.

"Daren stole my book!" April shouted.

"He what?" Punk asked.

"Someone from Paul's office leaked everything I gave him so far and now Daren is going to publish it- obviously written differently with a different author name." April told him. "He's going to tell my life story!"

"That's awful." Cliff said to her. "Want me to go punch him in the face for you?"

"I have to stop this." April said to him.

"How are you going to do that?" Punk asked.

"Go to Daren's office and ask him to not steal the plot to my story." April said to him.

"April your towel." Cliff cringed looking away as the towel was short and the bottom of her ass was hanging out.

"Please go get dressed." Punk pleaded pushing her into the bathroom and picking up her clothes on the way then shoved her into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Dude." Cliff said to him then grinned. "Nice." he said fondly nodding.

"Get out." Punk said annoyed pointing to the door.

"I'm just saying, when did little April grow up?" Cliff asked with a goofy smile as Punk now pushed him towards the door. "I mean that body, if she wasn't dating you-" he didn't finish his sentence as he slammed the door in Cliff's face.

"Phil, can you believe this?" April asked now fully dressed walking out of his bathroom.

"I'm still a little overwhelmed by everything." Punk admitted. "I went out for a run and came home to find my wife and friend naked together."

"I was trying to surprise you in the shower." She reminded him. "You thought it was hysterical five minutes ago."

"Yea not anymore." He said to her. "How soon until we move into our apartment?" he asked her and she smiled.

"Soon." she smiled and kissed him. "Good morning."

"It really hasn't been." he said to her sadly. "So explain this book thing to me again."

"Someone passed off everything I've written so far to Daren who plans on publishing my story, obviously written by a different author and different names." She told him. "I need to either beg him to not do it or hurry up and finish my book and I'll never finish before him. He'll have a team of writers working on his version. I need to fly out and talk to my dad."

"Woah." Punk said to her. "Can't you just threaten to sue him?"

"He's not stealing it word from word I can't sue him for writing something similar." April said to him. "So I either have to beg him not to do it-"

"Don't do that." Punk said shaking his head.

"Or I can go beg my dad to sign off on this so I can finish writing this." she said to him.

"I really don't like either of those options." Punk admitted not even pretending to consider either option.

"I called Daren's office and have a meeting with him in an hour." she told him.

"No." Punk said firmly. "I need you here today."

"Here to do what?" She laughed. "You're match is tonight. You're going to be working out all day."

"I don't want you to have to ask either of those men for anything." He said to her.

"I'm out of options here." she sighed. "It's kind of like picking between the lesser of two evils and Daren is lesser than my father."

"I'll go with you." Punk said to her.

"No you have to train." she said to him.

"You said it's an hour, I have a few hours to spare." He shrugged. "I mean if you don't want me to go with you I can just go on my own." He suggested.

* * *

Everyone had arrived for Punk's fight and April was sitting front row and center with the guys.

"Hi April." Colt smirked at her and waved causing her to roll her eyes as Cliff chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Nico asked sitting next to April.

"I walked in on Cliff naked in the shower." April said to him.

"She was also naked." Cliff added.

"Dude, seriously?" Nico asked him.

"She walked in on me." Cliff defended.

"I thought he was Phil." April said annoyed. "Don't remind me of the fact that I didn't get quality time with my boyfriend this morning after my shitty day."

"Yea what happened with your book?" Cliff asked.

"What happened?" Nico asked.

"Daren Prince stole my book." April said to Nico and Colt. "I went down there to talk him out of re-writing my story with a different author and basically crushing my dreams but Phil insisted on coming with me so Daren refused to see me."

"Good." Nico said to her. "You shouldn't be alone with him."

"Well that just means I have to go to Jersey and talk to Dad." April told him.

"Write a different book." Nico said to her. "You're smart and creative."

"I don't want to write a different book I want to write my book." She huffed. "I can't think about that anymore tonight because Phil is wrestling and I promised my mind would be here with him only."

"You know where my mind is?" Cliff asked teasingly.

"I don't know why you keep bringing it up. I'd be embarrassed if I were you, Phil is much bigger." she snapped at him.

"Oh god." Nico muttered under his breath.

"Lies." Cliff scoffed then his face dropped. "Seriously?" and she nodded.

"Hi there April." Alvin greeted walking over to them.

"Hello." April greeted.

"Here to wish me luck?" he teased. "Or are you going to take me up on that dinner offer?"

"I don't know who you are, but if you say one more thing to my sister that I deem inappropriate you'll have a hard time wrestling tonight without your fucking arms." Nico warned him.

"Ouch ok." Alvin smirked and stepped back.

"Who the fuck was that?" Nico asked her.

"He's wrestling Punk tonight." April told him.

"Oh, well I look forward to the ass kicking more so than before." Cliff smiled throwing popcorn into his mouth.

"When are you guys moving?" Colt asked her.

"Not soon enough." She muttered.

"I'm going to the restaurant right after this so you can have the place to yourself for the night." Nico offered.

"I don't think Amy would appreciate us there." April said to him.

"Oh fuck that's right." Nico said to her.

"Why don't you just go to his place?" Cliff asked. "I promise not to be there this time."

"No." April said with wide horrified eyes.

"What's so bad about his place?" Colt asked. "It's small, dirty and dark but who cares?"

"I don't like his neighbors." April noted quietly. "They're nosy. We have the keys, we just can't officially move in until the first on and speaking of, don't make plans on the first any of you." She warned them.

"They're moving to be away from us and now they want our help moving in?" Colt scoffed.

"Some balls they have." Cliff teased in agreement.

"We'll all help." Nico assured her.

"For someone who didn't want me gone you can't wait for me to be out." April snorted.

"He has two new roommates. Baby mama and baby." Colt pointed out.

"She hates when you call her that." Nico groaned.

"How is that going?" April asked him.

"It's fine. Wouldn't kill you to talk to her though." Nico said to her.

"I try! She just hates me!" April defended.

"She doesn't hate you." Cliff assured her. "She's just not over Punk."

"Good. So glad she's having a baby with my brother than." April remarked bitterly.

"I don't want to discuss this anymore." Nico interrupted.

"We can't discuss her book, your baby, naked April..." Cliff rambled off.

"You can never discuss naked April." She warned them.

"Ever." Nico added coldly.

* * *

After Punk's match he was feeling good about himself. This match was much better than his last few and he knew he had his girlfriend who was sitting front row cheering him on and booing his opponent. Even though her book could be ruined, her brother was having a baby with a woman that hated her, her best friend was still MIA- April put it all aside and gave him all of her energy tonight. She was remarkable. The more he was with her the more he fell in love with her and he needed to have her tonight- somewhere. It had been far too long and he wanted to celebrate properly, get her mind off of her book and just put her at ease.

After the show they went to Nico's restaurant to celebrate and treated her to a nice dinner where she refused to talk about her problems but instead boasted about his match tonight. He was more than happy to really hit Alvin as he whispered things about April during the match that only pissed him off.

"What are we doing here?" April asked as he unlocked their new apartment door.

"Getting away for a few hours." He said stepping inside and April smiled when she saw a few candles lit and a comforter on the hardwood floor.

"How did you do this?" April asked stepping inside.

"Cliff owes me." Punk said to him. "Speaking of him, never take your clothes off for another man ever again." he said slowly unzipping her jacket for her.

"I was taking my clothes off for you." April reasoned.

"You are so beautiful." he said kissing her cheek. "And having you there tonight meant everything to me."

"I'll always be at the important things." She assured him. "I love you."

"I love you too and I can't wait to make this apartment ours." he said to her.

"Is that why you took me here tonight?" she teased as her jacket hit the floor and he quickly pulled her t-shirt up over her head.

"I took you here tonight because I want you all to myself for a few hours without someone walking in and stopping us." he said to her as he kissed over her collarbone and began to play with her leggings.

"It's too good to be true." She smirked.

"No. I'm having you tonight." He growled tugging the tight pants over her hips and she stepped out of them.

April moved over to the blanket layed out surrounded by candles and sat on her knees and waved him over. He stopped right in front of her and tugged off his shirt while she pulled his jeans down and waited for him to kick out of his shoes so he could fully rid himself of them. April took him into her hands and stroked him.

"You were so good tonight." April told him sweetly as she continued to stroke him.

"Yea?" he asked with a smirked and watched as she leaned in but didn't place her mouth on his shaft but instead his nuts. Her hands still stroked him as she sucked on the tender spot for him. "That's fucking good." Punk said holding her hair back for her.

April's mouth then licked him from bottom to tip and sucked gently at the top before moving her mouth back to his balls where she took one into her mouth fully. Her hands still stroked him and she could feel him get stiffer and stiffer under her touch.

"I love doing this to you." She admitted sitting back slightly and looking up at him. "I love that you're all man and all mine. I used to dream about this."

"I used to dream exactly of this." He said as she sat up straight again and placed her mouth over him again and now took him deep into her mouth.

"Yea?" She teased stroking him using her saliva as lubricant then took him back into her mouth.

"We were in the shower when you did this." He said to her. "I woke up so fucking hard." as he again pushed her hair out of her face so he could admire her.

Punk watched as April's right hand began to tease herself over her panties while she pleasured him. She was so innocent but yet so good. His hands were now on the side of her face so he could control her pace and she didn't mind at all. She gave him full control as she followed his lead.

"You want me to cum in your mouth?" He asked her and let her pull away from her.

"Yes please." She said with a toothy smile and he nearly exploded there.

Punk pushed his way back into her mouth and moved faster as her right hand was rubbing herself quicker and with more urgency. April's left hand was at his shaft stroking him every time he pulled out slightly. She could feel him vibrating in her mouth after a few more minutes and the he came into her mouth and pulled out of it quickly.

"Are you ok?" He asked her and she nodded happily laying back on the blanket now.

"Worth the week drought?" She smirked.

"Hell yes." He said dropping to his knees and spreading her legs open for himself.

Punk laid on his side and took her breast into his mouth while his hand slipped under her already damp underwear. He could lay like this for hours touching and tasting her. His thumb ran circles around her clit while two fingers teased her entrance and pushed into her. He could listen to her little gasps and moans all night. April's arm reach over and grabbed his member and stroked him again while her free hand rubbed her neglected breast. Almost ten minutes in Punk began to get concerned.

"What's the matter tonight?" he asked finally moving his mouth from her breast leaving her bra so her one breast was still hanging out. "You're usually done by now."

"I have a lot on my mind." She admitted and his eyes widened.  
"My hand is in your pants and you're thinking of other things?" He asked slightly offended. "You need to relax."

"You know what I mean." she sighed looked at him but still stroking him.

"I brought you here for a getaway. I'll help you with anything tomorrow." He assured her. "Right now I kind of need you to get into this."

"I am." She assured him. "I'm all wet." She pointed out. "Just keep going." She encouraged.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered into her ear. "I love being inside of you." he said to her hoping dirty talk will help relax her a bit. "I'm going to make you cum tonight- a lot. When your tight little body cums on my fingers I'm going to devour you." he almost threatened and she moaned slightly arching into his touch now. "I'm going to put my tongue inside of you and lick you until you scream. My mouth is going to suck on that cute little button until you're literally crying."

"God damn." she groaned as his fingers moved quicker.

"Making you cum is my new favorite thing." he said sucking on her earlobe. "I still dream about it at night, I wake up looking for you when you're not there."

"You won't have that problem in a few weeks." she smirked

"Good. I need you in my bed at all times." He said to her. "I knew being with you would be amazing but you bring to such a high. I crave your taste and scent." he growled and heard her gasping and felt her wriggling now. "I'd drink you for every meal of the day." he added feeling her get close. "That's it honey let go." he cooed in her ear. "Come for me Ape."

"I am." She moaned closing her eyes tightly as his fingers still moved rapidly and the minute he pulled them out she exploded. "Oh!" she groaned still feeling the effects.

"Much better." he said rubbing over her stomach and placed a kiss there.

Punk descended further south and pulled her ruined panties off of her body with one quick rip and buries his face between her thighs. April's feet were flat on the floor as she couldn't help but push his head down further until he was eye to eye with her core. Punk ran his fingers between her lips then spread them gently as he then ran his tongue over her completely exposed area. Punk moaned in ecstasy as he savored her taste.

April laid back and grinned as she let him make love to her with his mouth. Her fingers were scratching lovingly at his scalp and she was now completely relaxed. She couldn't wait to move into this home with him and end every night like this. There was no problems in her life in this moment, in this moment she was under Punk's spell. When his mouth began to suck on her nub she arched up wiggling but Punk used his forearm and placed it on her stomach to keep her from moving.

"Ah Phil!" she yelled and cried.

Punk wasn't stopping as he massaged her with his tongue and tried to keep her in place. He knew her body so well and knew she was right there. His fingers went back inside of her as he sat up slightly and kept his mouth sucking over her. April finally came again and he could feel her muscles relax, he hadn't even realized her legs were wrapped his neck until he tried to sit up.

Punk unwrapped her legs as he sat up on his knees. To his surprise April was right up on hers and ran her tongue over his lips to taste herself and Punk shoved his tongue into her mouth and wrapped his arms around her to pull her close against him. His hands moved to her ass and began to cup and tease the flesh there while he continued to kiss her. They were kissing like they had never kissed before. April pulled away from the kiss and gave him a cheeky grin as she reached between them and stroked him because she was ready for the final round, but clearly so was her.

"Turn around." He said to her and she did and he felt her push her back so she was on all fours.

Punk snapped her bra off her body finally and leaned down and kissed her right ass cheek then her left. He rubbed both lovely lumps a few times before lining himself up and pushed into her slowly. She clenched around him making it difficult to go deeper so he slapped her right cheek causing her to gasp and he pushed in harder.

"Just like that." April approved. "Move Phil." She ordered.

His hands were on her hips as he helped her match his rhythm. He was moving slow but hard but then picked up his pace. Once she got the hang of it his hand moved to her hair and held onto it and used it for leverage to push into her. She clearly liked the kinkier rough sex and slapped at her ass again causing her to moan and encourage him to keep going.

"Fucking hell April." Punk groaned as she moved faster into him and he had to place both hands back on her hips as he tried to regain control.

"Deeper." She moaned. "Please Phil." She almost cried.

Punk pushed her down so her chest and head was on the floor and her ass was still up in the air, he moved to sit on only one knee and began to push into her as far as he could go. He used one hand to keep her head down as his hips moved like a machine. Only eight minutes in she was almost there.

"Yes!" She cried.

"You like that? You like it this rough?" He asked moving harder and harder. "My little kinky feign." he snorted.

"Phil!" She literally cried as the pleasure was just too much for her. Her hand moved over herself and she rubbed herself furiously until she came but he wasn't done yet.

Punk pushed continued to push into her only slower now until he finally came as well. Once he had he pulled out of her and sat down on the floor while her body dropped fully onto the floor.

"Is my ass red?" was all she could ask.

Punk tilted his head and ran his hand over the now red cheek.  
"Yea baby it is." he said now gently rubbing it.

"It's ok." she smiled. "I liked it."

"I could tell." he smirked and placed his lips over one of his red hand prints.

"I like that too." She smirked looking back at him wiggling her ass.

"Next time we do this in here we'll be in our own bed." Punk reminded her laying on his stomach but looking in her direction.

"I can't wait." She said relieved as she ran her thumb over his bottom lip and he placed his mouth over it and gently sucked on it, tasting her on it.

"I'm going to help you with your book." he promised her as he released her thumb.

"That's not anything for you to worry about." She told him sweetly. "But thank you for caring."

"I'm not going to let Daren Prince or your father take anything else away from you." he told her deeply. "You're going to have it all."

"I already do." She said as if he was crazy looking deep into his eyes then kissed him tenderly.


	16. Investment

**Investment**

* * *

Punk walked into Daren Prince's publishing building knowing he would never agree to see him. Punk showed up at 5pm on Monday afternoon knowing he'd be leaving around that time and would catch him on the way out. He sat in the polish lobby and read a magazine that was left out on the table in front of the lobby couches. He made sure to be facing the elevators so he could keep one eye out. Sure enough at 5:10 Daren stepped off the elevator and Punk rose up out of his seat and walked in front of him.

"Have a minute?" Punk asked him.

"Not really." Daren said reaching into his pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. "This is all I have on me and please, don't come in here asking for money again or security will escort you out." He said trying to pass Punk the bill.

"You know who I am." Punk smirked at the rude comment.

"Can't say that I do." Daren shrugged. "Do you work in the building? Maintenance perhaps?"

"I'm April's boyfriend." Punk said to him.

"Oh that's right." Daren nodded. "I don't have time for any jealous boyfriends-"

"I'm not a jealous boyfriend." Punk said further standing in his way. "I'm here about her book."

"Oh? Is April writing a book?" Daren asked innocently.

"How can I convince you to not publish the knockoff to her book?" Punk asked him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Daren said stepping to the side but Punk placed his hand on his chest. "Do you want security to remove you?"

"They'll have to remove my fist from your eye socket first." Punk threatened. "And I'll take the potential lawsuit and night in lockup."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Daren said to her.

"I know that you're writing a ripoff of April's book." Punk said to him.

"I'm a publisher, not a writer." Daren reminded him. "Someone simply gave me a book and I purchased the rights to it and plan on publishing, if it's similar to whatever April is writing it's purely coincidence."

"Fine." Punk said to him. "I'll be the rights off of you."

"Oh will you?" Daren asked with a smirk. "And what makes you think you can afford to buy the rights to, well anything?"

"You really think you have me all figured out." Punk smirked. "What's your net worth? 1 million, 2 max?"

"And you can read the papers!" Daren chuckled. "I really have misjudged you, I assumed April had to read everything to you since again- just assuming you didn't graduate from high school or middle school for that matter."

"You're a funny guy." Punk said forcing a laugh. "Are you trying to get me to punch you in the face?"

"No I'm simply trying to understand what it is you think you're doing." Daren said to him. "Mr. Heyman has already offered to purchase the rights to my new book about abused siblings and even he couldn't pay it. Do you know why? He knew he'd spend more money buying out my story than he would make on April's all together. She's an unknown author with minimal talent and her book will sell approximately 5 copies and that's including yours."

"I believe in April." Punk said to him honestly. "I'll buy the rights."

"Ok." Daren smirked. "I'm not talking $500 dollars."

"I'll pay it." Punk said starting to get annoyed.

"I offered it to Paul Heyman for a hundred thousand." Daren remarked smugly but Punk didn't even flinch.

"Great. I'll talk to Paul and give him the money and he'll have everything go through attorneys because I don't trust you." Punk said to him.

"Where the hell are you going to come up with a hundred thousand dollars from?" Daren questioned amused.

"Worry a little less about me." Punk said to him. "And stay out of April's business."

"I have been." Daren said to him. "I don't even thing of April. I know she thinks very highly of herself but she's not very memorable and honestly I've had much better." he said to Punk. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you." Daren smiled then passed by Punk.

* * *

Three days later April walked into Nico's restaurant knowing Punk was there helping out since they were short staffed this evening.

"Where is Phil?" April asked Cliff as she roughly removed her jacket and tossed it behind the bar. She was still in her work clothes and seemingly fuming.

"I'm not going to tell you if you plan on killing him." Cliff said seriously and she glared at him. "Kitchen." he said nervously pointing and watched April storm pass everyone and push the kitchen doors open roughly.

"April-" Nico started.

"Where is he?" April demanded.

"Where is who?" Nico asked.

"My boyfriend." April snapped.

"He's bringing some crates in off the truck." Nico said to her. "Are you alright?"

"No I need to speak to him right away." April said sternly.

"Did something happen?" Nico asked concerned.

"Yea something happened." April said as she saw Punk carrying something in the back as soon as he dropped the crate to the floor she stomped over to him.

"Did you pay off Daren to get me the rights to his book so I can write mine?" she asked gripping his arm so he couldn't walk away.

"Did Paul tell you that?" Punk asked. He hadn't wanted April to know that he interfered into her business life and paid off Daren and Paul promised he wouldn't say a word but clearly went back on that.

"Answer me!" April demanded while everyone in the kitchen tried their best to not pay attention to them.

"I did." He said with a frown "But I only did it because-" he stopped when she grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss.

Punk was sure she was getting ready to slap him so this was a welcome surprise. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer as she kissed him like a madwoman. Punk had completely forgotten he was in kitchen filled with people until he opened his eyes and saw Nico sharpening a knife and looking towards him.

"Ok Ape that's good." he said quickly.

"I can't believe you did that for me." She said looking up at him. "It's the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me and I will never be able to thank you enough or repay."

"I don't want any of that, I just want you to write your book." He said running his thumb down her cheek.

"A hundred thousand dollars though?" April asked him. "You touched that money-"

"I never touched it so I could use it for something important, there's nothing more important to me than you doing this. I know how much it means to you." He said to her and she could literally start crying.

"I'm sorry how much for what now?" Nico asked walking over. "I couldn't help but overhear bits and pieces."

"Phil purchased the rights to that knock off book Daren was going to publish so I can still write mine." She said not taking her eyes off of Punk who was now not only her boyfriend but her hero.

"Where the fuck did you get that kind of money?" Nico asked him.

"That's what you're thinking about?" April asked glaring at Nico. "You should be thinking how Phil just saved my book and is ensuring my dreams still come true."

"Fantastic." Nico smirked. "Seriously that's awesome, where did you get that kind of money?"

"I have some money saved up." Punk shrugged.

"And you blew it all?" Nico asked almost disgusted and April glared at him again. "For a great cause!" he added then gave Punk a disappointed look.

"Not all of it." Punk said to her. "Besides it's a good investment."

"I can't believe you actually believe in me and my book that much." She said to him. "No one has ever believed in me as much as you do."

"I do." Nico said annoyed.

"Not enough to pay off Daren Prince." April shot at him. "When can Phil leave?"

"Oh, so you can drag him back to your room and thank him in a way that would make me sick?" Nico asked amused. "Never. He's here until late closing."

"I'll meet up with you later tonight if you're still up." Punk said to her. "I promised Nico I'd help him out."

"I'll wait until you're done." She said to him. "I'll just hang out with Cliff at the bar." she gave him another kiss but when he tried to pull away she pulled on his shirt to deepen it.

"Excuse me?" Nico asked annoyed.

"He doesn't really work for you." April reminded her brother.

"You got your lipstick on him." Nico said disgusted.

April ran her thumbs over his lips to clean them off then stuck her tongue out at Nico before leaving the kitchen.

"Did you really just throw away a hundred grand to make her happy?" Nico asked him.

"I didn't throw it away." Punk said to him. "And it's not just making her happy it's her career."

"I'm sorry." Nico said to him.

"For what?" Punk asked.

"When you and April first started dating I told you that you weren't good enough for her." Nico reminded him. "She's never been happier and clearly you are as nuts about her as she is you."

"I do love her." Punk said to him. "I plan on marrying her."

"What was that?" Nico asked pointing to his ear.

"I'm going to marry her." He informed him. "I haven't asked yet but I plan on doing it eventually. I'll take good care of her."

"Clearly." Nico snorted. "I didn't do anything to help her with this book problem."

"You have your own issues." Punk said to him.

"She's still my sister and I've done nothing to help or support her. I'm actually really glad she has you." Nico said to him. "And if you want to marry her you have my blessing."

"Good." Punk grinned. "It would be difficult to do it without you."

"Try living with her first before you ask though." Nico said to him.

"We'll be living together this time next week." Punk reminded him.

"I mean she always hogs the hot water." Nico warned him. "And she keeps her room neat and stuff but doesn't wash dishes- ever."

"I've picked up on all of that." Punk smirked. "I have known her for over five years now."

"Of course." Nico said to him. "Look, just take good care of her for me? Make sure she makes her doctors appointments because she's afraid of doctors and-"

"Where are you going?" Punk laughed. "We're going to be two blocks over."

"Just promise me." Nico insisted. "I'm going to have the baby and Amy and April are one misstep from killing each other- it's just going to get messy and Celeste still won't talk to me-"

"You still have April." Punk said to her.

"You really want to marry her?" Nico asked him.

"I do." He said to him. "I've never thought about marriage but all I can think about with her is the future. Right now the apartment and dog, this time next year I want to be engaged and year from that I want to be married already." he said to him. "I don't want to waste anymore time with her."

"Good for you. Don't fuck it up like I did with Celeste." Nico warned him.

"Trust me I won't be getting anybody pregnant." Punk said to him seriously.

"So not only did you let me bash you for not being good enough for April you also let me rip you for not being able to support her when you had a ton of cash hiding?" Nico asked.

"It's insurance money from the fire that I've never touched. It's built up in the bank." Punk said to him. "I took some out to help with her book it wasn't a big deal."

"Some?" Nico asked curiously.

"Let's put it this way, when your sister and I do get married she wouldn't have to work another day in her life ever again while relaxing in our summer home in Hawaii." Punk said to him and Nico's face dropped.

"You just like to let people shit on you?" Nico smirked.

"I don't like to brag." Punk said to him with a shrug.

* * *

April was sitting at the bar sipping on a glass of wine as she gushed to Cliff how amazing Punk was.

"And he didn't punch Daren in the face?" Cliff asked April seriously.

"No he just shamed him." April grinned. "I should get him a present." She said to Cliff. "What should I get him?"

"I think you should wrap yourself up in ribbon and lay in bed waiting for him." Cliff smirked.

"Phil warned you about naked April jokes." April reminded him pointing at him.

"I'm just trying to think of something he'd appreciate as a gift." Cliff defended.

"He's had to have mentioned something to one of you about something he wants." April said to him.

"I don't know if you've ever met Punk, but he doesn't need or buy anything unless it has to do with you of course." Cliff shrugged.

"He needs a car but I can't afford that." April said to him. "I already got him awesome Blackhawk tickets for Christmas..."

"A ribbon is cheap." Cliff reasoned. "Oh! He did mention wanting to get tickets to see Rancid."

"Oh I can swing that!" April said to him. "Why didn't he just get tickets himself?"

"It's February 14th." Cliff said to her and she looked confused. "Oh sweetie I know you're not used to being a relationship but that's Valentines day." he smirked.

"Oh!" April laughed. "He should know I don't really care for Valentines day."

"He does but he didn't want to drag you to a loud, rowdy concert on a day he should be having a nice quiet dinner with you." Cliff said to her as she typed on her phone.

"There's no seats." Frowned.

"There's rarely seats." Cliff smirked. "It's a standing room."

"Oh well I got two tickets for Valentines day." She said proudly.

"Rancid concerts are pretty rowdy April." Cliff warned her.

"So? I can do it for a night and I can get rowdy." She said trying to convince herself. "I get rowdy all of the time."

"Hello." The man sitting a stool away eavesdropping greeted sliding into the stool next to April's.

"Go back to your stool perv." Cliff warned him and she slid back. "You're very tiny you might get crushed at the concert. How about you give me your ticket and I'll go with him."

"No way." She said to him. "You're not spending Valentines day with my boyfriend."

"You just said you don't care about Valentines day." Cliff argued.

"Well he clearly does." she said to him. "So we will spend the day together doing what he wants, listening to loud music I can barely understand and then the ribbon thing at night."

"For someone who doesn't believe in luck, Punk is truly the luckiest son of a bitch I've ever met." Cliff muttered.

"He really is." the man a stool away agreed.

"Shut up." Cliff said to him.

* * *

It was almost two in the morning when Punk finished helping Nico clean up and April was faithfully waiting for him at the bar still.

"You could have went home." Punk said walking over to her.

"Not without you." She smiled and greeted him with a kiss. "I got you a surprise by the way."

"Did you?" Punk asked intrigued. "Does it involve less clothing?" he asked curiously.

"It's about Valentines day." She said to him and he nodded. "I got us tickets to go see Rancid!"

"Oh wow." He said with a forced smile and her face fell.

"Cliff said you wanted to go." April said quickly and glared over to Cliff who was at the other end of the bar cleaning.

"I do- I did but I thought maybe something less active for Valentines." Punk said to her. "I don't think you're going to have a good time there."

"We can do something I want after." April said to him. "I want you to do something you want to do."

"Alright." He said to her. "I appreciate the gift." he smirked.

"You'll really appreciate the gift after the concert, you're welcome buddy!" Cliff smirked pointing at him from down the bar.

"Do I want to know what he's talking about?" Punk asked April and she shook her head 'no'.

"Are you staying at my place tonight?" she asked hopefully.

"Yea I can do that." He smirked grabbing her hand and helping her off of the stool.

"It's one of my last nights there." April reminded him as he held her jacket open for her so she could slip it on easily.

"I'm aware." He said to her.

"And I still have a few more things to pack up before Amy moves into it." She said to him.

"So I guess we'll be packing until the morning?" Punk asked.

"You'll be there Saturday, right?" April asked looking at Cliff.

"Yea I'll be your free mover." Cliff scoffed. "But I want pizza out of the deal." he warned her.

"Yea as long as you eat it in the kitchen and not on our brand new couch." She said to him.

"Rules." Cliff scoffed.

"Goodnight." Punk said to him. "You want us to wait around until you guys are done?"

"No get her out of here." Cliff said to him.

"Do you really like your Valentines gift?" April asked as they walked out the door and she immediately shivered.

"I love it." He assured to her wrapping his arm around her to shield her from the wind. "I really wanted to go."

"And now we can go together." She said happily. "And I really am thankful for you helping with this book thing."

"I didn't want you to be in a position to owe Daren Prince or your father anything for that matter." Punk said to her.

"Yea." She said quietly and Punk looked down at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." She smiled looking straight ahead.

"You're lying." He said to her. "I've always been able to tell when you're lying or hiding something."

"I called my dad." She blurted out.

"You what?" Punk asked as he stopped walking.

"I know! I shouldn't have but I didn't know what I was going to do about the book so I called and kind of explained it to him-" she rambled off.

"When did you call?" Punk asked.

"Last weekend after Daren refused to me." April said to him. "I've spoken to him almost everyday since."

"April." Punk said stunned.

"He wants to see me." She told Punk. "And he said he'd sign off on the book."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up." Punk said to her.

"He said he'd fly out here." She told him. "I haven't gotten back to him yet."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Punk questioned. "I mean you haven't spoken to the man in years and now he wants to be a good dad?"

"He stopped drinking." April said to him. "That's what he told me at least."

"You don't know if that's actually true." Punk pointed out.

"I have to try though, right?" April asked.

"No you don't." He assured her. "But if you want to-"

"I kind of do." She said anxiously. "I mean at the end of the day the man is still my father."

"If it's what you want." Punk said to her. "I wouldn't bring him around Nico."

"Yea speaking of Nico you can't tell him." She said to him.

"Oh come on Ape." He groaned.

"Hey! You kept his baby secret from me." April reminded him. "I'm your girlfriend and I come before Nico." She pointed out.

"You come before everyone." he assured her and she gave him half a smile. "And I won't tell him but this is his family too."

"I don't want Nico involved because I know how he feels about our dad." April said to him. "He's got enough on his plate."

"He still worries about you." Punk said to her. "You know how he feels about lies."

"I'm not lying, I'll tell him when I decide." April said to him. "My dad wants to meet you too." she said to Punk. "I told him about you."

"Yea?" Punk forced out taking her hand as they walked towards the building.

"Would you meet him for me?" April asked him.

"I'd do anything for you." He reminded her. "I won't like it but ok."

"You don't even know him." April pointed out looking up at him.

"I know what kind of childhood you had, I know he hit you and you Nico, I know he used to not feed you dinner- it's more than enough to know that I don't like him." Punk said to her.

"I guess." April whispered thinking back to that time.

"I mean yea he may be clean now but you needed him sober when you were sitting at school four hours after you released to pick you up, he forgot you all of the time." Punk reminded her. "He showed up at 5th grade play drunk and heckled you."

"How do you remember this?" April asked him.

"I've told you a thousand times, I don't forget anything you tell me." Punk said to her. "And Nico has an even worse history with him."

"Yea." April agreed. "It's a bad idea." she said suddenly.

"It's up to you." Punk said to her.

"Maybe I can get him to sign the contract without having to see him." April suggested. "Paul offered to fly out personally and speak to him for me maybe I'll just do that. I don't want him around Nico especially since he's expecting his own baby. And if I see him it might change the way I'm writing my book."

"Like I said it's up to you." Punk reminded her as they reached April's building.

"I'm going to tell him not to fly here." she said to him. "And that I'm not going to speak to him everyday."

"I know you want a father in your life." Punk frowned stopping right before they reached the door.

"Or a parent in general." she muttered.

"Same here." Punk smirked and she felt like an idiot.

"I'm so sorry Phil." She said horrified.

"Hey, it's fine." he said kissing the top of her head. "At least the few memories I have of my family were good. I wish you had more positive memories." he said to her.

"Do you ever wonder how you'll be as a parent since you don't remember having one of your own?" April asked him.

"Not really." he said to her. "I'm assuming you do?"

"Sometimes." She shrugged. "I don't want to be like my mom. She used to let my dad get away with everything. She never protected me or Nico, I want to do better by my own children."

"You will." He said to her. "And we'll have a lot of practice with our dog. Speaking of the dog I spoke to the guy who is giving us the puppy-"

"Did you see the dog?" April asked childishly. "Do you have a picture?"

"No." he smirked. "But we can pick her up Sunday night."

"Sunday!" April shouted. "We have to make sure we're all unpacked! We have to get to the pet store and get everything the dog needs! The dog needs a name!"

"Relax." Punk laughed. "It's a fucking dog. How difficult can it be?"

"It's our first baby." She smirked cutely.

"You're so lucky I love you." Punk laughed opening the apartment building door for her.

"You're lucky that I love you." She corrected with a grin stepping inside.

"I know it." he smirked following her.


	17. Silvio's

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all your reviews- more fun and drama to come! Also for the creative and helpful reviews I thank you, for the 'corny' and telenovela review please try to say something creative or offer up something more intelligent otherwise read a different story and keep your rude comments to yourself. I've decided this story was going to be different and I'd try to take it slow and go in a different approach and I'm loving writing it and I think a lot of people are enjoying the change. Anyways, thanks to everyone else!**

* * *

 **Silvio's**

* * *

"No that goes in our room." April said pointing to Cliff who kept trying to drop the boxes off in the living room.

"Ugh come on." he groaned lifting it and carrying it into the bedroom.

"Stop bitching." April said as she unpacked some things in the living room and Punk and Nico were setting up their TV in the living room.

"How come I can't do the TV?" Cliff complained.

"Because you're much stronger." April smiled and he gave her a proud smile.

"Yea? Stronger than Punk?" Cliff asked nodding over to him who rolled his eyes.

"Absolutely." April teased and Cliff carried the box into the room. "Sucker." She mumbled under her breath.

"Alright it's set up." Nico said standing up. "I have to go though."

"Where are you going? I just ordered pizzas." April frowned.

"Amy has a doctors appointment." Nico said to her and she nodded. "Don't be like that." He warned her.

"Have you seen Celeste yet?" April asked him.

"No. She still won't see me and I heard she got a job across town at Silvio's restaurant so I guess she won't be coming back to work either." Nico sighed. "I can't keep fixating all of my time on her I have other people in my life."

"Like Amy?" April asked rather coldly.

"She's having my kid." Nico reminded her. "And she needs help unpacking."

"Fine." April said to him. "Go home to Amy."

"I'm not going home to Amy, I'm going home to my child- your niece or nephew I may add." Nico said to her.

"It's fine. Maybe I can talk Celeste into coming over now that you're gone." She mumbled to herself.

"I wish you were more on board with this." Nico frowned putting on his jacket.

"I am on board. I'm excited to be an aunt." She told him. "You know I love babies." she said to him and Punk began coughing loudly. "Relax I don't want one- yet." she said looking back at Punk then back to Nico. "I just wish the mother was different."

"Well she's not so suck it up." Nico scolded. "You never had issues with Amy before."

"A lot has changed." April shrugged.

"We're family." Nico reminded her. "That trumps your friendship with Celeste whether you like it or not. I'm not happy about Celeste not hanging out with us anymore either but I've got a baby on the way." he again reminded her. "That baby is going to need it's mom and Aunt April in the same room together. Birthdays, holidays- you're needed."

"I'll be there." She forced out and Nico kissed her cheek. "I'll walk you out." she offered. "I'll be right back."

"K." Punk smirked.

"Her birthday is going to be awkward." he heard Colt say to Cliff.

"It's too late now." Cliff whispered back.

"What did you two do?" Punk asked them.

"Nothing." They both said quietly.

"If it's about April's birthday-" Punk started.

"Her surprise party has nothing to do with you. Your only job is to get her there." Colt reminded him. "Cliff and I are handling everything."

"If you invited Celeste and Amy to the party its going to ruin her entire evening." Punk warned them. "Than she's going to have a terrible time when we're away and that will piss me off."

"We know she wants Celeste there." Colt said to him. "So we told Celeste that Nico and Amy agreed to sit out her birthday so she could go."

"Well, that's a lie since Nico was telling me how bad the menu is that you picked out for her birthday." Punk said to them. "And how he's been trying to convince Amy to not back out of it."

"He said our menu was bad?" Cliff asked offended.

"She loves cheeseburgers and fries." Colt defended. "At least our party isn't going to be a stuck up dinner where we all have to sit around with our napkins on our laps." he mocked.

"We also hired a DJ." Cliff grinned. "It's going to be an all night rage."

"Wonderful just what April will like." Punk snorted.

"She's turning 25 not 30." Colt scoffed. "She's young let her live her life."

"He forgets that she's so young." Cliff said to Colt.

"It's a nine year age difference!" Punk shouted. "Why is everyone always throwing that in my face?"

"Relax grandpa." Cliff laughed and Punk glared at him. "I know how you feel about social gatherings, music, drinks, dancing and fun so you don't have to stay. Just drop her off."

"And leave her under your watchful eye? No that's alright." Punk smirked. "I'll be there to help her sneak out once this Celeste, Amy thing blows up in your faces."

"The place is going to be packed." Colt said to him. "They won't even see each other."

"Packed with who?" Punk asked. "April only knows us."

"That's not true. She has friends at the gym, friends at work, friends from her old job." Cliff said to him. "It wasn't easy to track everyone down but we told them to bring friends and let's just say Nico is going to have move some tables around to make room for everyone."

"Hey!" April said stepping back inside holding two boxes of pizza. "I got the pizza guy downstairs."

"Finally." Colt said racing to her taking the first box out of her hands.

"You're going into work tonight, right?" April asked Punk.

"Yes. Why?" he asked taking the last pizza box from her and putting it on the counter.

"I think I'm going to go see Celeste at work." April said to him.

"I'm sure she'd like that." Punk said to her. "But you're also going to have to try with Amy."

"She hates me, not the other way around." April reminded him as she took a slice of pizza.

"You hate her." Punk said to her bluntly. "And you hate her for hurting your friend."

"She doesn't like me because I spent a majority of her relationship with you hanging out with you." She said to him.

"I told her when we broke up that you never pursued me." He said to her.

"It must have looked really bad. We were always together." She said to him. "I'd hate me too."

"I was always around you because that's what I wanted." Punk reminded her. "She should be mad at me not you."

"Yet she's always nice to you when she's around." April noted.

"It would mean a lot to Nico if you tried." Punk insisted. "Amy is part of your family whether you like it or not. She's going to be around Nico and she is the mother of his child. That's something pretty strong."

"I just wish things were back to the way they were." she admitted. "Everything is so different now."

"You wish we weren't together?" He teased.

"No not that." She said to him. "You're the only good thing to come out of all these changes."

"After work I'll stop by the pet store just give me the list of everything you need." He said to her.

"You really are the best." She smiled kissing his cheek then digging into her purse and handed him a folded piece of paper.

"Wow this is a lot of crap." Punk muttered unfolding it.

"It's our baby." April argued.

"Just gearing up for the real thing." Colt teased.

"She needs all of these things and then some." April said to Punk and ignoring Colt.

"I'll get it all just try not to be too late tonight because I want to break in our new bed." Punk said to her and her eyes lit up.

"Eating." Colt reminded them disgusted.

* * *

April walked into Silvio's which was Nico's rival across town. Both had similar menu's but Nico's restaurant was located in a better spot and had a more upscale clientele. April walked in to the dimly lit restaurant and looked around. It was jammed with people so finding Celeste wouldn't be easy.

"Excuse me." April said trying to get the bartenders attention. "Hello!" She shouted annoyed.

"What are you drinking?" the guy next to her asked.

"I'm not, I'm looking for someone." April said to him. "A waitress."

"Well you're in the wrong spot. Waitresses don't wait at the bar." The man smirked.

"She's a friend of mine." April said to him.

"What's wrong with Nico's?" the bartender asked walking over to her. "You're the second Mendez clan member to be here this week."

"I am?" April asked.

"The redhead has been by." he said to April. "I'm starting to think hiring Celeste was a way for your brother to get deep dark secrets."

"My brother's restaurant does double the business this place does." she reminded the bartender. "And I believe its you guys who send people in to sample the menu than you make cheap knock offs."

"Celeste isn't on break for another half an hour." The bartender said annoyed. "May I interest you in a drink?"

"I'll have a glass of white wine." April said sliding into a seat.

"I'll make sure Celeste knows you're here." he said pouring her a glass.

"So are you from around here?" the man sitting next to her asked.

"I live a few blocks over." April said politely. "My brother owns a much better restaurant across town it's called Angelo's."

"I can never get a reservation there." he said to her. "Maybe if I drop your name I can get a table on a Friday night?"

"Sure." April said to him. "I'm April." she introduced.

"Dante." he smiled shaking her hand. "If I make a reservation for two will you join me?"

"No I don't think so." She smiled. "I have a boyfriend."

"I have to admit, I actually knew that." Dante laughed. "I see you at some of the wrestling shows."

"Oh, do you wrestle?" April asked.

"I'll pretend to not be offended." he chuckled. "I usually go on early, way before Punk."

"Sorry." April apologized. "I really only pay attention to him."

"He's a very lucky man." Dante said to her.

"He knows it." she said to him with a smile.

"April?" Celeste asked.

"Excuse me." She said to Dante and jumped out of her seat leaving her stuff there. "Hi." April greeted walking to her. "Do you have a few minutes?"

"I do but not for another twenty minutes. Can you hang around?" Celeste asked.

"Yes. I'll be at the bar." April said to her.

"Ok." Celeste said then gave her a quick hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." April sighed with relief.

"I just have a few tables finishing up, ok?" Celeste said to her.

"I'll be here. I have all night." April assured her.

"Hey!" Celeste shouted to the bartender. "Anything she orders is on me."

"Thanks." April smiled.

"I'll be over soon." Celeste said to her.

April went back to her seat and had forgotten about the wrestler sitting next to her.

"Kept your seat safe." Dante smiled.

"I appreciate it." April smiled back and reached for her phone in her purse to let Punk she'd be later. "That's weird." She frowned. "I could have sworn I bought my phone."

"You can use mine." Dante offered.

"No I'll just use Celeste's when she's back." April said to him.

"Don't forgot your wine." He reminded her sliding her glass back towards her.

"Thanks." she said taking a sip. "So, how long have you been wrestling?"

* * *

Half an hour later April was still waiting for Celeste but after only a few sips of her drink she was really feeling the wine.

"Are you alright?" Dante asked her rubbing her arm.

"Yea I'm just not feeling so hot." She said to him but was looking down.

"You seem a little heated." Dante frowned. "Maybe some fresh air." He suggested.

"I think I should just call my boyfriend or brother to come pick me up." She said to him. "Can I use your phone?"

"Yea outside though it's too loud and I don't have good service." Dante said helping her to her feet. He placed her jacket over her shoulders and grabbed her purse for her.

"Come on this way." Dante said leading her to the street.

"No, I need your phone." April said to him.

"I'll just give you a ride home." Dante offered opening the backseat door for her. "You said its only a few blocks over."

"Yea but-" she started as he pushed her into the backseat a little roughly.

"What are you doing?" Celeste demanded.

"She needed a ride home." Dante said as Celeste marched over and grabbed April's hands and pulled her out of the backseat.

"What's wrong?" Celeste frowned looking at April who could barely stand. "How much did you drink?"

"Not even a full glass." She told her.

"Did you slip her something?" Celeste asked the strange man.

"Of course not." He scoffed passing her April's purse. "But I see she's in good hands now." He said to her.

"Yea get out of here." Celeste said wrapping a protective arm around April and walking her back inside.

Celeste guided April into a back room and sat her down.

"I'll call Punk to come and get you." Celeste said to her.

"I don't have my phone." April said leaning her head against the wall as he eyes began to close.

"No, no stay awake." Celeste said to her as she reached for her own phone. Punk didn't answer after three calls. "I'll call one of the guys."

"Colt has a show tonight and Cliff is working." April slurred. "Call Nico."

"Oh no." Celeste laughed.

"Please? He'll get me home." April pleaded.

"Fine." Celeste forced out and called the familiar number. "Don't say anything." She said the second Nico picked up. "I need you to come down to Silvio's to pick up April I think someone slipped her something and I can't reach Punk." she then hung up before he could say anything.

"Are you mad at me?" April frowned.

"Of course not." Celeste said to her.

"I miss you." April said dramatically. "I hate Amy."

"Me too." Celeste said to her as she tried to keep April from falling over.

"If it wasn't for me and Phil Nico wouldn't have slept with her." April reminded her.

"It doesn't matter why he did it." Celeste said to her. "He did it and now he's having a baby. Even if I could get over the fact that he cheated there's a baby now and I can't deal with that. But I know Colt and Cliff were lying when they said they wouldn't be at your birthday party and I agreed to go anyway so I say that's a step forward."

"A party?" April asked with a big smile.

"A surprise party..." Celeste whispered to herself. "I'm sorry April-"

"I can't believe I'm getting a birthday party." April cheered.

"Don't get too excited Cliff and Colt are throwing it out without the supervision of Nico or Punk." Celeste warned her.

"I wish I wasn't so sleepy." April said closing her eyes.

"Wake up April." Celeste said shaking her. "Who was that guy with you tonight?"

"He's a wrestler." April said trying to keep her eyes open. "He was nice."

"Yea maybe a little too nice." Celeste muttered.

"Maybe I drank bad wine?" April suggested.

"Yea I'd say so." Celeste said to her bitterly. "How is Amy doing?" she forced herself to ask.

"She doesn't talk to me but Nico said the baby is doing good." April said to her and Celeste nodded. "I don't think she'll even let me hold the baby."

"She's more afraid of how you'll react to her than anything." Celeste said to her. "Just don't let her around Punk without supervision."

"Why would you say that?" April asked paranoid.

"She clearly can't be trusted and its Punk she has feelings for, not Nico or I assume they'd be together." Celeste said to her.

"You think she wants him?" April asked in a horrified whisper.

"I wouldn't put anything past her." Celeste said as the door swung open.

"April?" Nico asked walking right to her.

"Hi." April smiled as he knelled in front of her and examined her eyes.

"What the fuck happened?" Nico demanded looking at Celeste.

"She was at the bar had one drink and obviously someone slipped her something. I got to her just in time." Celeste said to him.

"In time for what?" Nico asked helping April stand.

"She was leaving with some guy." Celeste said to him.

"No he offered to let me use his phone." April argued to Nico.

"In the backseat of his car?" Celeste asked arching a brow at April.

"Who was it?" Nico demeaned.

"April said she knew him." Celeste said to him.

"This is the kind of place you work at?" Nico asked standing up and looking at his ex. "You left my place for this one? This trashy-"

"I didn't have many options I needed work and without a roommate I'm paying double my monthly rent." Celeste informed him coldly. "You remember my roommate don't you?"

"I don't want to argue with you here and now but I don't want to sit down and talk to you." Nico said to her.

"I really don't feel well." April interrupted trying to stand up.

"Come here." Nico said wrapping his arm around her to keep her steady. "I want this guys name." He said to Celeste.

"I didn't know him, like I said April knew him." Celeste reminded him.

"Phil knows him so he's a good person." April smiled.

"A friend of Punk's, really?" Nico asked stunned. "A friend of your boyfriend slipped something in your drink?"

"Take her to the hospital." Celeste insisted. "She's tiny and who knows how much she had."

"I don't need the hospital I need a nap." April said feeling her head become heavier.

* * *

Punk had called Celeste back the minute he missed her calls and she told him that April was in the hospital because she wasn't feeling well. He dropped everything and headed straight to the ER where Nico was in the waiting room.

"What happened?" Punk demanded.

"She's fine." Nico assured him. "Someone spiked her drink at the bar."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Punk seethed.

"Celeste got her just as the guy was putting her in the backseat of his car." Nico told him.

"Did she call the cops?" Punk asked.

"Nah, April said he was friend of yours." Nico said to him.

"A friend of mine?" Punk asked slowly and he nodded.

"She seemed to have trusted him enough and told me he was your friend." Nico repeated. "He wrestles with you at shows."

"I don't talk to any of those guys." Punk said to him. "Is she alright?"

"Yea they gave her an IV to clean her body out." Nico said to him.

"Thank you for getting her." Punk said to him. "I know you probably have to get back to work."

"No I'll stay with her." Nico said to him.

"They're not going to let both of us stay." Punk pointed out to him. "I'd like to be here when she woke up."

"Of course." Nico said with an embarrassed smiled. "Just make sure she gets plenty of fluids and don't let her rush out of here. As soon as she realizes she's in a hospital she'll freak out."

"I'll take care of her." Punk said to her.

"I know." Nico said to him.

April woke up an hour later and saw Punk sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"Hey." April greeted.

"Hi." Punk said leaning forward.

"What am I doing here?" she asked looking around.

"Someone spiked your drink at Silvio's." Punk told her.

"No way." she said to him. "I don't remember that."

"That's kind of the point." Punk said to her. "Did you leave your drink unattended?"

"I don't think so." April said to him. "I don't remember."

"Ok." Punk said to her. "You told Nico that the guy you were with was a friend of mine?"

"I was with a guy?" she asked horrified. "What do you mean-"

"You were just sitting with him at the bar." Punk said to her. "But he tried to get you to leave with him, you said that I wrestle with him?"

"Oh yea." April said remembering. "His name was Dante he said he saw me at shows with you."

"Dante?" Punk asked. "I don't know a Dante."

"He knew you. Said he wrestles early on in the card." April said to him.

"I'll have to look for him." Punk forced out.

"He was really nice to me I don't think he put anything in my drink." April assured him.

"Oh no, I'm sure the guy pushing you into his car isn't the one who slipped you anything." Punk scoffed.

"When can I go home?" April asked. "This is not how I wanted to spend our first night in our new place."

"A nurse was just in here and she said after you woke up she'd let the doctor know and they'd release you." Punk said to her.

"Thank god." she said relieved.

"You need to be more careful." he sighed. "You're a very pretty woman and people will do bad things to get close to you."

"I think it was just bad wine." She insisted.

"You were tested April you had drugs in your system." he said to her. "How are you feeling?"

"A little numb to be honest. I feel like I've woken up for a year long nap." she admitted. "Did you get the dog stuff?" she asked him.

"No because as I was walking into the shop I saw I missed some calls from Celeste." Punk said to her. "Why didn't you call me the second you were feeling sick? Or one of the guys?"

"I didn't have my phone." April said to him.

"I just saw your phone in your bag. I wanted to make sure no one picked your wallet." he said to her.

"That phone was not in my bag." April insisted. "I looked all over for it."

"Well it was there before." he said to her. "Can I tell you how scared I was when I got Celeste's message?" he asked her. "Please be more careful April."

"I will." She said to him. "Can we go to the pet store after this?"

"They're closed now and you're going right to bed." He ordered her.

"But our puppy is coming home tomorrow." April frowned. "We haven't prepared."

"It's just a dog." Punk said to her. "How difficult can it be? But before all that do you want me to call the police?"

"Over a drink? No." She scoffed.

"Do you know what could have happened to you if Celeste didn't pull you out of that car?" Punk asked her with a frown.

"No." She said to him and he glared at her.

"Really Ape?" Punk asked.

"I think it was all one big misunderstanding that man at the bar was so nice and he was saying such nice things about you." April said to him.

"Did I ever introduce you two or even mention him to you?" Punk asked her.

"No." She said to him.

"So you should have picked up from that he wasn't on the up and up." Punk insisted.

"I wasn't even thinking about him I was waiting for Celeste and he was talking about you I didn't see any harm." April said to him.

"You forget how gorgeous you are." Punk said with a sad smile. "Men would do anything to get you into their bed with or without your consent."

"Maybe I should go back to my baggy clothes and ponytails." she smirked.

"You'd still be just as pretty." Punk said to her.


	18. They say it's your Birthday

**A/N: Well thanks for the creative advice on the story which I actually do appreciate and will take into account, but if there's a hundred other things you can pick at my story over please don't bother reading anymore. As for grammatical errors they are very annoying but I don't proof read since I do work full-time and write in-between rare free time that I do have.**

 **Also the story has more of a soap opera feel but that's how almost all of my stories are. I'm actually a big Soap fan ;)**

* * *

 **They say it's your Birthday**

* * *

Over a month later Punk and April were settled in their apartment with their mixed small breed dog Serena. It was now approaching April's birthday and tonight was the night of her big surprise party. She of course knew about the party since that was one of the few things she remembered Celeste slipping about when she was drugged. Speaking of that, Punk couldn't find 'Dante' anywhere. He had stopped in almost every wrestling show and dragged April with him to point out Dante but he was never there. Punk was putting that aside for now and focusing on his getaway with April and picking up her birthday gift.

Punk was walking into the jewelry shop with Nico to show him the present he had gotten for April and to make sure he approved of it. He knew April well but Nico is the only other person to buy her jewelry and he would know best.

"Mr. Brooks." The stuffy man from behind the counter greeted. "I have your ring all ready just give me a minute."

"Great." Punk said rubbing his hands together feeling nervous.

"You sure about this?" Nico asked him.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." Punk said to him. "I want to marry her."

"Alright." Nico smirked. "She's a handful though."

"I'm well aware." He muttered.

"Here it is." The man said walking over with the velvet box.

"Now be honest." Punk warned him. "Before I officially pay it off let me know if you think she's going to like this."

"I will." Nico said opening the box.

"Well?" Punk asked anxiously.

"I think I want to marry you." Nico said as his eyes bugged out of his head. "Is this real?"

"You think I'd buy your sister a fake diamond ring?" Punk asked annoyed.

"It's fucking huge." Nico admired. "How much money do you have? Seriously?"

"Shut up about the money." Punk said annoyed. "Will she like it?"

"Of course she will. You could give her a plastic ring and she'd say to you anyway." Nico assured him. "So where are you taking her again?"

"Just to the Peninsula I got us the deluxe suite." Punk said to him.

"Most expensive hotel in the City." Nico noted. "Impressive."

"I had it sized and taken in." the employee told Punk who nodded. "It should fit her perfectly."

"Great." Punk said pulling out an envelope from him inside jacket pocket. "This is the second half." he said passing him the thick envelope of cash.

"I'll be a few minutes counting." he said to Punk who just nodded.

"How did you get her ring size?" Nico asked.

"Celeste." He said quietly.

"So she knows too?" Nico asked.

"I kind of had to tell her." Punk said to her. "I didn't want to get her the ring and it be too big."

"No it's cool." Nico said to him. "She's going to be there tonight."

"I know. Are you ok with that?" Punk asked.

"April would want her there more than Amy or me for that matter." Nico said to her. "Amy doesn't want to go either."

"So maybe she should sit it out." Punk suggested.

"She's afraid if she doesn't go to this she won't be invited to anything else." Nico told him. "So much is this ring setting you back?"

"More than what your restaurant is worth." Punk said to him and Nico shook his head.

"You should really have taken that money and opened up your comic book place or something." Nico said to him.

"Instead of spoiling your little sister?" Punk smirked.

"Right." Nico laughed.

"I need to get back home." Punk said looking at his watch.

"April isn't home yet though. I thought Celeste was taking her to lunch and shopping?" Nico asked.

"She is but if I'm not home by 2 Serena pisses on my floor." Punk groaned.

"House training not going well?" Nico laughed.

"She's fine as long as I'm on time." Punk groaned. "But she's also been eating my new couch and already ate six of my comics."

"I can't wait to dog sit this weekend." Nico remarked sarcastically.

"Yea thanks again for that." Punk said to him.

"Yea whatever." Nico said to him. "I can't believe we're going to be brothers."

"I've always considered you my brother." Punk said to him.

"Me too but this is legally binding." Nico said to him. "When's the wedding?"

"A year or so off." Punk said to him.

"What if April wants to get married right away?" Nico asked.

"She won't." Punk said simply.

"She's pretty impatient." Nico noted.

"Yea I've picked up on that." Punk remarked with a snort.

"I'm just saying this may not go the way you expect it to so if you want to wait on marriage maybe hold off on the engagement." Nico suggested.

"I'm not holding off. I want my ring on her finger." Punk said to him. "I'll marry her when she wants, do whatever she wants for that matter."

"I had no idea when you two first started out how serious you were about her." Nico chuckled.

"Here you go Mr. Brooks." The man said passing him the box and a receipt. "Good luck."

"Yea thanks." Punk said nervously taking the box from him.

* * *

Punk approached his apartment door and could hear his loud puppy already crying at the door. Serena was pain in his ass but he was growing used to her.

"Yea, yea I'm here." Punk mumbled as he put his key in the door.

As soon as he walked inside he halted Serena from running out and looked up to see April dressed to the nines in the living room.

"Wow." Punk said to her.

April was wearing a short black lace dress and cute little heels. Her hair and makeup was done and she practically posing on the couch.

"You're early." Punk noted.

"I am but once I got all dressed and ready I realized I wanted to hang out with you alone before my surprise party." She said to him.

"I've got to take Serena out..." Punk trailed off not taking his eyes off of her as she sat up on her knees.

"I took her out before." April frowned. "She just heard you coming and started crying."

"I don't want to mess up your hair and makeup." he said not taking his eyes off of her body.

"You're turning me down? On my birthday?" She pouted.

"I mean it is your birthday." He said seriously as he tried to think of a reason not to rip off her new dress and mess up her perfect hair and makeup.

Punk walked over to her and with her being on her knees her face looked up and he leaned down to kiss her. April's hands were flat against his chest as he deepened the kiss and his hands were on her arms. Punk scooped her up in his arms and carried her into their bedroom and kicked the door closed behind him before Serena followed them inside. Punk dumped April in the middle of the bed and tugged her dress up.

"Don't rip it." She warned him sitting up on her knees. "I still have to wear it tonight."

"I make no promises." he said pulling her panties right down her legs. "How did you know about the party?"

"Celeste told me a few weeks ago." April smirked. "I hear it's going to be out of control."

"Yea I'm really looking forward to it." He mocked spreading her legs and resting between them. He placed a kiss over her heat and then ran his tongue up over her lips.

It only took a few minutes before Punk was devouring her into his mouth. She was sitting halfway up with her hand on his head encouraging him to continue. She was watching him carefully and licking at her lips as he loved her.

"That feels really good." she encouraged and arched her hips up.

"It tastes even better." he responded briefly than went back to the task at hand.

Fooling around for over half an hour lead to Punk conquering body in other ways. He was inside of her the second he could be and gave her a birthday to remember. He tried to be careful of her hair and makeup but it got to the point where he simply didn't care anymore. He tugged her dress down at some point so it was now scrunched around stomach leaving her top and bottom completely exposed to him.

Punk was tender, sweet and gentle throughout the entire session and that's just what she needed on her birthday. He kissed her as he weaved out of her body seamlessly and eventually tailed his mouth down her neck. He knew he wanted to marry her more than ever. He wanted to spend every single day like this with her.

"Happy Birthday to me." April grinned happily looking up at the ceiling.

"There's more of that to come this weekend." He warned her and her smile only got brighter.

April sat up and got out of the bed and stepped into the bathroom to clean up. Punk was coming off his high when he saw his clothes all over the floor and the ring escaped from his jacket pocket and the box was visible on the floor. He jetted out of the bed and shoved the ring back into his jacket pocket and carefully laid the jacket on the chair in the room.

"Everything ok?" April asked stepping out of the bathroom.

"Yea it's just you made a mess." He smirked picking up the rest of his clothes now.

"I'm working on that." She defended. She knew Punk was a super freak when it came to cleaning and April was the polar opposite.

"I know." he smirked and April eyed him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked sitting at her vanity and re-applying her makeup now. "You seem tense."

"No I'm good." He assured her. "Are you packed for this weekend?"

"I am." She confirmed. "I've been packed since you told me about it. I'm also really excited about my party too."

"Well that was all Colt and Cliff." Punk practically warned her. "I had nothing to do with it."

"You say it like its going to be bad." She smirked.

"I didn't say it was going to be fun." Punk warned her and gave her a kiss. "I'm going to take a shower and get ready."

* * *

Once they arrived at the party April did her best to pretend to be surprised. She couldn't believe the amount of people here to celebrate her birthday and it was truly a lot of fun. She spent a lot of the evening dancing with Cliff, Colt and Celeste. She was having a great time sipping on Champagne and dancing the night away. This was already her favorite birthday ever. She took a break and walked over to the small table Amy was sitting at alone and joined her.

"Hi." April greeted.

"Hey." Amy said placing her hand on her small bump. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you and thank you for being here." She said to her. "I know it's not easy."

"Are you happy?" Amy asked her out of nowhere.

"I am." April said to her. "You?"

"I'm excited for the baby I just wish I had a boyfriend at least to help me raise her instead of the guy across the hall I drank a little too much with." Amy admitted.

"Nico is going to make a great father." April assured her.

"I know that. I just didn't want to have a baby with a man I wasn't even with." Amy said to her. "And my best friend won't even speak to me."

"You can always talk to me." April offered.

"I don't want to put you in a weird position with Celeste or Punk for that matter." Amy said to her.

"You wouldn't be. I really want to be apart of the baby's life and that makes me part of yours." April insisted. "I just want to be a good aunt and friend."

"You're part of the baby's life regardless." Amy said to her. "Nico wants you to be the godmother."

"Really?" April asked touched.

"And he's pushing for Punk as godfather but I'm a little iffy on that." Amy said to her.

"I know us being together hasn't been easy on you." April said to her.

"It hasn't but I've never blamed you." Amy told her honestly. "I wasn't in a relationship with you and we weren't even that close. My anger was all towards him and I don't even care that you two ended up together it's the fact that he lied to me about his feelings for you throughout our entire relationship. I asked him so many times about you and he lied."

"I'm sorry about that." April said sincerely.

"It's fine." Amy said to her. "Again, it's not your fault."

* * *

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how much does that bother you?" Cliff asked Celeste as he nodded over to April and Amy talking.

"Not at all." Celeste said to him. "She's carrying her niece or nephew."

"Stop being a trouble maker." Punk scolded at Cliff who just shrugged.

"Have you seen Nico?" Cliff asked her.

"No and I don't plan on it." Celeste told them. "I just want to celebrate April's birthday-" she stopped mid sentence and looked across the room. "It's that guy."

"What guy?" Cliff asked.

"The guy from Silvio's that was with April." Celeste said and Punk's head shot up. "He's right over there."

"That's the guy that drugged April?" Punk asked her.

"I think so." Celeste said. "I really can't-" she didn't even finish as Punk raced across the room and pushed through all of the people dancing.

"Hey!" Punk yelled grabbing the guys arm and turning him to face him.

"Hey Punk." he smiled as if they were old friends.

"Dante is it?" He mocked.

"What?" he chuckled.

"That's what you told my girlfriend a month ago, Nick." Punk spat. This man wasn't Dante but Nick who went by 'Ziggler' and wrestled very seldom anymore on the Chicago scene.

"I was just messing around." Nick chuckled.

"Yea? Were you messing around you spiked her drink!" Punk screamed grabbing the man by his shirt.

"Phil what are you doing?" April asked racing over to him.

"This is the guy from Silvio's?" Punk asked her.

"Yea, Dante." She said to him.

"I didn't put anything in her drink I tried to help her out." Nick defended and Punk just dragged him towards the door.

"Phil don't do this!" April begged chasing them outside.

Punk pushed Nick onto the ground and quickly tossed his dress jacket onto the ground and began to roll up his sleeves.

"Phil you'll get arrested!" April hissed.

"Get up!" Punk yelled ignoring April and Nick came to his feet.

"I didn't put anything in her drink man." Nick assured him stepping closer to him but Punk punched right in the jaw.

April stunned and placed her hand over her mouth before running back inside to get help. She dragged Nico outside to break it up but he stood there as Nick and Punk both exchanged punches.

"Do something!" April yelled.

"Is this the guy that drugged you April?" Nico questioned.

"I don't know! Just stop the fight!" she begged.

Punk was laying hit after hit until Nick finally hit the ground.

"Alright you made your point." Nico said grabbing Punk's arm but he jerked it away and began attacking him on the ground. "Enough!" Nico yelled trying to grab Punk off of him.

Police sirens appeared as more people came out of the party and were able to help Nico pull Punk off of Nick.

"He attacked me!" Nick yelled sitting up and holding his busted nose.

"No, no he was just defending me." April assured the officers but they didn't seem to care to hear what she had to say.

"Come on." The officer said pulling on Punk's arm. "Who threw the first punch?" the officer asked and Punk groaned.

"I did." Punk admitted.

"Come on guys this is a big misunderstanding." Cliff said walking over to the officers.

"Step back sir." the officer warned him as the eased Punk against the car and began to frisk him.

"Please don't arrest him." April pleaded.

"He assaulted a man on the street in front of witnesses." The officer informed her.

"It's fine." Punk said looking at April. "Just go back in and enjoy the rest of the party."

"I can't enjoy the party without you." April frowned holding back tears. "We're going away tomorrow. Will he be out by morning?" she asked the officer.

"I'm not a psychic sweetheart." the officer snickered.

April bent down and picked up Punk's jacket as the officers read him his rights and he looked back at her feeling awful for ruining her birthday. She felt something fall out of his pocket and he knew what it was when she bent down and picked up the box. There went his surprised proposal.

"Ape-" He started as she slowly opened the box and saw the diamond ring inside.

April looked up at him stunned never expecting this as the officers pushed him into the backseat of the cruiser.

Her face was unreadable as she never took her sad eyes off of him. He wondered if she would say but he knew after this scene he caused the likely hood of getting a yes dwindled. He couldn't keep his eyes off her pained face as the car drove off and looked back as far as he could until she was out of sight.

April looked back down at the ring as everyone began to walk back inside.

"Oh crap." Nico said to her. "I don't think you were supposed to see that."

"You knew about this?" April asked him.

"I did." he confirmed. "I think he had something pretty grand planned so why don't you just put it back in his jacket."

"And do what? Pretend I didn't see it?" she demanded. "Pretend that this moment hasn't been ruined for me?"

"Hey don't be like that." Nico scolded her. "What Punk just did is what any man would have done for the woman they love. That guy was a fucking perv and tried to shove you into his car and take advantage of you. Be proud that you have a guy in your life willing to defend you like that."

"I should get down to the station." April frowned. "I don't want to leave him there."

"I'll take you." Nico offered.

"You should stay here and have fun I can just go." she insisted.

"I'll take her." Celeste offered walking out with April's jacket and purse.

"Are you sure?" Nico asked.

"I just offered, didn't I?" Celeste snapped then lead April away.

"I'm not going to press charges against him." Nick said as someone passed him a towel to hold his nose. "I was hitting on his girlfriend I kind of deserved the punch."

"You drugged her." Celeste reminded him. "And if I were you I would head to the station right now to tell the police you don't want to press charges because sticking around her with her brothers will get your ass kicked more."

"As soon as my face stops bleeding." Nick remarked sarcastically.

* * *

April was in the police station most of the night with Celeste sitting with her and kept looking at the ring.

"It's huge." Celeste noted. "Who knew he had good taste in rings."

"What if it's not what I think?" April asked her.

"Why else would he have that ring in his pocket?" Celeste asked her. "I doubt it was for any other reason than to propose."

"He's never talked about marriage." April said to her. "We talk more about having children than marriage actually."

"I'm sure he just really wanted to surprise you." Celeste said to her.

"I would have been, I am." April corrected taking the ring out of the box.

"That's got to be worth at least five grand." Celeste said to her. "But probably more."

Celeste was horrified when April slipped the ring on her finger to see how it would look and smiled as she held her hand out.

"Take that off." Celeste hissed.

"I just want to see how good it looks on my hand." April defended. "It does look good, doesn't it?"

"So you'd say yes?" Celeste asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" April asked her.

"It's just a year ago you didn't have a boyfriend and now you're getting married." Celeste shrugged. "It's a big change."

"It is but I love him." April smiled still looking at the ring on her hand. "I mean if that was his plan to propose I would have said yes."

"That's an engagement ring and he was clearly planning on proposing to somebody last night." Celeste noted.

"He kept saying we had to be at the hotel by 11." April frowned. "I bet he had something set up. His entire night got ruined."

"He's lucky Nick isn't pressing charges and he's just getting a fine for disturbing the peace." Celeste said to her.

"Hey." Punk greeted walking over to them and they stood up. April quickly hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so sorry I ruined your birthday."

"You didn't." She assured him.

"One of these years you'll actually get to cut your cake." Celeste teased.

"I'll get you a huge cake." Punk said to her as they walked towards the door.

"I don't need the cake I just want you to go home, shower and grab our bags so we can have our weekend together." She said to him.

"We'll be there in an hour." He promised her.

"I'll take you both home." Celeste offered.

* * *

Once they were back at their place Punk checked his jacket to make sure April put the ring back in his pocket even though the surprise was ruined. He pulled the box out and opened it and saw it was empty.

"Ape!" He yelled out hoping she didn't drop it when she opened the box or it got lost during the fight. "Ape!" He screamed now and she ran into the room.

"What?" She asked removing her earnings and he could see the shiny diamond on her hand.

"Really Ape?" Punk asked with a sigh.

"What did I do?" She asked and he nodded to her hand. "I just wanted to try it on for size." she said quickly taking it off and handing it back to him. "It's a really pretty ring."

"I'm glad you think so." He couldn't help but laugh.

"Is it for what I think it was for?" April asked shyly.

"Did you think I was planning on proposing to another woman last night?" he asked her.

"No." She said with a growing smile but trying to not get too excited.

Punk grabbed her hand and lead her to the bed and both sat at the end of it.

"I know this is fast for you and I don't want you to feel like you have to say yes to me." he started off. "But you're not a stranger to me. I've known and loved you for six years now and there's no one else I plan on spending the rest of my life with. If you say no I'll put the ring away and won't bring it up again until you tell me you're ready." he said to her. "It's a lot of-"

"-yes." She answered gleefully before he even asked.

"I didn't even ask." Punk frowned.

"Oh sorry." She said to him. "It's just even when I first moved here and I was 18 and I would wonder where I'd be ten years down the road, you were always my family, my husband, still my best friend." she said to him. "It's not fast we dragged this out for so many years." She reminded him.

"Five and a half." Punk told her.

"I love living here with you, I love our little family Serena and I know I'm going to love you forever." she said kissing his cheek and he closed his eyes and smiled. "I want to be with you forever with or without a ring."

"I had something bigger planned." Punk smirked moving off of the bed and dropping to one knee before her. "I mean it was over the top."

"That's ok." She smiled.

"April Jeanette Mendez will you marry me?" he asked properly.

"Yes." She whispered and he slid the ring on her slender finger.

April bent over slightly and cupped his face as she kissed him.

"I'm sorry about the fight and ruining the surprise." he said sitting back up and grabbing her hand where he just placed his ring.

"I'm still surprised." She smirked. "And don't worry about last night I expected my birthday to end in some sort of horror."

"I'm going to change our dinner reservation at the hotel tonight that was just us to all the guys and Celeste so you can be with your family and they can sing Happy Birthday to you properly." he offered.  
"We can tell them we're getting married." she smiled.

"I think Celeste and Nico already know." Punk teased. "But Colt and Cliff will be pretty shocked."

"It's beautiful." April said to him looking back at the ring as he buried his nose in her hair and kissed her neck.

"You deserve nothing less." he said to her.

Someone knocking out their door pulled them from the moment.

"I'll get it." She offered. "You just get in the shower so we can get over to the hotel soon."

"Yes boss." he teased.

"I prefer fiancee." She grinned kissing his lips again.

"I like it." he smirked then walked into the bathroom.

April walked to the door as she looked at the huge rock on her hand. She opened the door and almost fainted.

"Happy Birthday baby." Her now much older father greeted with a smile.


	19. Daddy Dearest

**Daddy Dearest**

* * *

April was stunned to see the older disheveled man standing outside her door. Her father looked so much older than she remembered him clearly all the booze and bitter life had taken it's toll on the 57 year old man.

"Dad?" April asked quietly just to make sure it was really him.

"Who else would it be baby?" He laughed.

"What are you doing here?" April asked not moving to let him into her home just yet. "I thought I told you not to come around."

"You did and then you stopped calling and I kind of missed you." he told her sadly. "Besides I wanted to drop off your birthday present in person."

"You got me a present? You've never gotten me a present before." She noted frowning.

"True." he said with a sad smile as he scratched the back of his head. "But I thought it would make your day." he said holding a contract to her. "Your boss sent me this to give you permission to use my name and whatnot for that story you're writing."

"You signed it?" She asked stunned taking it from him and checking to make sure he really signed it.

"I did." He confirmed.

"You do realize this story isn't going to paint you in a good light don't you?" April asked.

"Nobody has seen in my good light my entire life anyway." he smirked with a shrug. "At least you'll make a few bucks off of it."

"It's not about the money." April said to him.

"Well you better get something out of it." He said to her. "Is your brother around?"

"Nico doesn't live here." April told him. "He lives a few blocks over but I don't think he'd want to see you."

"I would imagine not." the older man agreed. "I thought you two lived together? You're on your own here?"

"No I live with my boyfriend." April said then smiled softly to herself. "Fiance actually."

"Wow." He said taken back. "Boyfriend popped the question that's real good for you."

"Yea." She said admiring the large ring.

"Fancy ring." he said tilting over to get a better view of it. "You look good April." he said to her. "You still look like you did the day you left."

"I'm surprised you even remember." April remarked.

"I remember the day you left and the day Nico left." He told her. "Two of the worst days of my life."

"I doubt that." April said to him.

"The days my children left and my wife passed are days that I agonize over everyday." He told her. "Nico still have a restaurant out here?"

"I really don't think you should see him." April insisted. "He has a lot going on in his life."

"He getting married too?" her father asked curiously.

"No but he's having a baby." April told him and her father stunned. "And he's real busy with his restaurant."

"Of course he is." Her father said with a weak smile.

"Did you fly out here?" April asked him.

"I hate flying, I took a train." He said to her.

"That's a long trip." April said feeling sympathetic. "I'm getting ready to leave for the weekend but I have some food I could make you a sandwich."

"That would be nice." He smiled and she stepped aside to let him in and Serena ran right to him. "You have a dog too." he smirked petting the dog.

"Yea." April said a little colder remembering what he did to her first and only dog before Serena. "Her name is Serena."

"I really could use the bathroom." He said to her.

"Phil is in the shower but as soon as he's out you can use it." April said to him as she opened her refrigerator. "You still like grilled cheese, right?"

"Only the way you make it." He said to her and April didn't respond. "Real nice place." he said looking around. "You must have a good job."

"I do." she said. "I work for the publishing company that's going to publish my book."

"So you don't just write?" he asked her.

"No. The writing is more like a hobby." April said preparing his sandwich.

"What does your fiance do?" he asked her.

"He wrestles and runs a comic shop." She told him.

"He must be a good guy if Nico hasn't killed him yet." Her father chuckled.

"Him and Nico are best friends." April told him. "Him and Nico were roommates actually when Nico first came to Chicago."

"So he's older?" Her father asked.

"He's the same age as Nico." She said turning the stove on. "He's a great man, takes good care of me."

"That's all that counts. Don't want you to end up like your mother and marrying someone like me." he said sitting at the kitchen counter on a stool.

"I would never make the same mistakes that she did." April said looking back at him.

"Nico always had a soft spot for her but not you." he said to his daughter. "You were young when she passed anyway."

"I was 5. I remember enough." April said to him.

"I was a bastard April." Her father reminded her. "Your mother only hung around for you and Nico."

"What was even the point?" April asked focusing on the sandwich.

"She loved you and your brother." he assured her. "Drag my name through the book but not hers."

"Barely knew her." April shrugged. "She's barely even mentioned."

"So, is Nico married?" her father asked.

"No." April said to him.

"Just having a baby?" he asked.

"Are you really going to judge him?" April snapped.

"No." He said to her. "It's just a kid growing up in a home with two parents is nice."

"We grew up in a home with two parents and it was the opposite of that." April pointed out.

"So how was your birthday?" her father asked getting off the subject.

"My birthdays are famous for disasters but it ended well." April admitted.

"Even when you were a little girl." her father reminded her. "Your 12th birthday you broke your arm."

"You broke my arm." April corrected.

"I didn't mean to do that." He said to her. "I just tugged at ya, but you were so small, still are actually."

"Right." She said trying not to remember it. "Are you still living at the house?"

"I am." He said to her. "Its quiet."

"Maybe you should sell it since you're living alone." April suggested.

"I'm not alone." he said to her and April looked back at him. "I've remarried."

"You what?" April asked stunned turning to look at him.

"Have been for three years now." He said with a faint smile. "Her name is Ellen and she has a son and he lives with us."

"Are you kidding me?" April asked him slowly.

"He's around your age." Her father told her. "He's a great boy."

"You didn't mention you remarried when we last spoke." She said to him.

"It's not something I wanted to say over the phone." he told her.

"So you stopped drinking and being violent when you met a new woman and gained a new child?" April mocked.

"Ellen was my sponsor." he told her. "She's wonderful April, I think you'd really like her."

"I doubt that." April said coldly.

"She wants to meet you and Nico." he said to her.

"That's not going to happen either." April said to him.

"She changed my life." he told April sincerely.

"Why did it take her to change your life? Why couldn't you be this pleasant when I was growing up with you? Or Nico?" April demanded.

"I'm an old man now April life changes." he said to her. "I feel terrible about you and Nico and I'd like to make some of it right."

"It's too late for that." April told him than removed his sandwich from the stove and put it on a plate for him.

"I'm trying here. I've never even left New Jersey before." her father laughed. "I rode on a train that I thought was never going to end, I signed off my name to you and I'm doing the best I can."

"It's too little too late." April said to him.

"I understand that." he said to her. "I just wish there was something I could-"

"Who was at the door?" Punk asked walking out of the bathroom fully dressed with his wet hair slicked back.

"Phil." April greeted and he noticed the man at the counter turning to look at him. "This is my father."

"Oh." Punk said unsure of how to react.

"Good to meet you." he smiled shaking Punk's hand. "Handsome fella you landed."

"I've heard a lot about you." Punk forced out as nicely as possible.

"I'm sure none of it was good." the older man laughed.

"Not one word." Punk confirmed a little coldly.

"It's ok Phil he's a new man. He has a new family now." April said to him.

"It's not like that April." her father said looking back at her.

"Sounds like it." April said to him. "He signed off on my book."

"That was nice." Punk forced out. "Do you two want a minute alone?"

"No I'm just going to use the bathroom and leave." he said them.

"I think that's best." April agreed folding her arms watching her father walk into the bathroom.

"Are you ok?" Punk asked her.

"It's fine." she muttered throwing the pan she used into the sink.

"Was he ok with you?" Punk whispered.

"He has never been this nice to me in my entire life." April admitted. "Where was this man when I was a kid growing up?"

"People get older and their perspectives on life changes I guess." he said to her.

"He wants me to meet his new wife and her son." she scoffed. "Can you believe that?" she asked almost disgusted.

"Are you going to?" Punk asked.

"Of course not!" She shouted. "Why would I want to sit around and watch him treat these people better than he did his own wife and children?"

"I'll take the sandwich to go." her father said picking it up. "Thank you for the food." and April just forced a nod. "Congratulations on the engagement and tell your brother- well don't tell him anything because he'd hate to hear it but I am happy for him. He'll make a fine father."

"Have a safe trip home." She forced out as Punk stood next to her. "And a good life."

"I was kind of hoping this wouldn't be the last time we spoke." he frowned. "But I'd understand."

"Of course you would." April smirked. "New Nico Mendeze Senior is the most understanding and sensitive man on the planet." she mocked.

"Have a good weekend and nice to meet you." He said to Punk then walked out the door.

"Well that went-" Punk started but when he turned to look at April she was crying. "Ape?"

"I just need a minute." she whispered and excused herself.

* * *

Punk gave her a few minutes in the bathroom before walking in after her and found her sitting on the floor with a tissue dabbing her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he frowned. "Did he upset you? Tell me."

"He was great." She admitted. "He was more of a dad to me in these last five minutes than he was my first 18 years of life."

"If you want to keep in touch with him that's your choice." Punk said to him. "I know you want a relationship with your dad."

"No I wanted a relationship with him when I was kid. Now I'm an adult and getting married it's just too late." she said to him. "Why is he so good to his new wife and her son that isn't even his?" she cried looking up at him. "Were Nico and I so terrible?"

"Of course not." he said sitting next to her. "Like I said he's older and both of his kids leaving probably opened his eyes. But it wasn't all bad at least he signed off on the contract."

"I guess." She sniffled. "Do you think I was too harsh?"

"No." he said honestly. "Anyway you reacted was fine. It wasn't you who messed up his life it was him that messed up yours."

"I can't even believe he remembered my birthday." She admitted. "I also can't believe he signed off on this. Doesn't he think his new wife and son are going to read this and judge him?"

"I'm sure he's thought about it all." Punk shrugged as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"If you were me what would you do?" April asked looking for someone to just tell her what to do.

"We're in different boats Ape." he sighed. "My parents were a lot different than yours."

"You had it good." She noted.

"Up until I lost everyone." He reminded her. "I was eight when I lost my parents and brother. I was thrown into foster care."

"You never talk about that." April noted.

"I talk about my family." He said to her.

"No, foster care." She said to him. "Was it awful?"

"Some families were but some weren't. It was always disappointing when I didn't get to stay with the good ones." he admitted. "I actually liked being at the center most of the time. It was only rough because most of the kids didn't not what they were missing. They were there their entire lives but I knew what it was like to have a hot dinner at 5:30 pm and stupid traditions like waking up at midnight to sing Happy Birthday to each other or driving around every Christmas Eve to look at Christmas lights."

"I'm sorry." she said now crying from his story. She wrapped her arms around his one large one and buried her face there.

"Don't be." he smiled kissing the top of her head. "I'm glad to have had the experience at all. It's better to have love and lost than to never have loved at all."

"We can do that with our kids." April said looking up at him now.

"Or we can start new traditions." he said to her. "And we don't need kids for it you and I are still a family."

"We are." She smiled sweetly.

"No matter what you decide to do with your father you know I'm going to back you." he said to her. "I'm always going to be in your corner."

"Do I have to decide today?" She frowned.

"No." He smirked.

"Good because all I want to do is get away with you and tell our friends about our engagement." April said to him.

"And I want to properly celebrate your birthday." he added. "A big cake and no arrests or hospital visits."

"Better keep the knife away from Colt." She smirked. "I don't even know if they can make it." She said thinking about it.

"I called Cliff before I jumped in the shower and he was rounding the troops." Punk said to her. "I also called the hotel and had them change our reservation."

"I can't wait to be April Brooks." She smiled looking at her.

"I can't wait for that either." he smirked.

"I want that name on my book." She told him.

"We'll make it happen." He said to her. "Now can we get up off of this floor and properly celebrate?" he asked standing up and then grabbed her two small hands and helped her to her feet.

"Yes." She said exhaling and kissing him.

* * *

 **A/N: Not the end of Mr. Mendez or Daren Prince ;)**


	20. Breaking Up The Band

**Breaking Up The Band**

* * *

Punk and April arrived at the hotel and had a few hours before dinner. The deluxe suite that Punk sprung for was absolutely gorgeous. Although Punk getting arrested the night before and her father showing up this morning could have truly ruined her birthday, her future husband had gone out of his way to see to it that she had the best day ever. The room was covered in flowers and had a platter of fruits and drinks laid out before dinner. They spent their time getting dressed for the dinner even though Punk had left a few times to make sure everything was set up exactly the way he wanted.

"How do I look?" April asked as he stepped into the bedroom and watched her twirl in black and gold dress.

"Do you really need to hear me say it?" he teased. "You're obviously the most beautiful woman in Chicago."

"The dress matches my ring." She said holding her hand out to show him. "See?"

"Perfect match." He smirked grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him. "We're ready downstairs when you are."

"I feel so special." She smirked walking to her shoes and slipping them on.

"You should. You're the birthday girl." He said to her.

"Do you think everyone will be excited?" April asked looking up at him.

"I think so." He said to her.

"So who is going to be your best man?" April asked.

"What? I have no idea." He shrugged.

"They're going to ask, all three of them I'm sure." She noted.

"I can't pick between them." Punk said to her.

"You're going to have to." She said to him. "I only have the one friend so my part of the wedding party is going to be small." she noted. "You really haven't given it any thought." and Punk just shrugged. "Who have you known the longest? It's Cliff right?"

"Actually Colt." Punk corrected. "But Cliff and I worked together, but I lived with Nico..." he said thinking about it.

"Tough choice." She smirked standing up. "I'm ready." She announced excitedly.

"Why did you have to put this in my head?" Punk asked her.

"I'm sorry I was just curious." April said to him. "Don't worry about it we have some time before we have to worry about a wedding. I also think I'm going to pull Nico aside and give him a heads up about our dad just in case he swings by his restaurant."

"That's up to you but I don't want him causing a scene tonight." He said to her. "I want you to have one decent birthday celebration."

"The second you put this ring on my finger made it the best birthday of my entire life." She said to him.

"Originally I was going to bring you back here and have candles and flowers-" he started.

"I didn't need all of that. Even this room is a bit much. You don't have to spoil me." She told him. "Don't spend unnecessary money save it towards our future."

"My future wife deserves the best and will have the best." he said to her.

"I already have the best." She smirked kissing his lips quickly. "Alright, take me to dinner I'm starving and I'm dying to show everyone my ring."

"No kidding." He chuckled. "You announced our engagement to the the bellboy, the people next door and the woman working the front desk."

"I'm just so excited!" she squealed. "And I told the woman at the front desk because she was flirting with you."

"She didn't say one word to me." he laughed.

"She spoke with her eyes." April said to him. "I know women." she warned him.

"Oh, excuse me." he mocked walking her to the door. "Ready for the best birthday dinner?"

* * *

The large table reserved for the evening had black and champagne colored balloons and candles as Nico, Colt, Cliff and Celeste were already sitting there waiting. Punk sat next to April as everyone seemed almost too quiet. April was actually taken back by the tension at the table and Punk was just annoyed about it.

"So thank you for coming." April annoucened.

"We wouldn't miss it." Celeste smiled as Nico rolled his shoulders.

"So, we have something we wanted to tell you all." April said hoping everyone would get excited but still everyone seemed a million miles away.

"Did you guys hear her?" Punk asked trying not to get too angry.

"I did." Cliff grinned giving April his full attention. "What's the news? Even though we know."

"You know?" April asked.

"Come on." Cliff laughed while everyone else remained silent. "You're clearly pregnant."

"What?" Punk and April asked at the same time.

"It's pretty obvious." Cliff remarked smugly and Celeste rolled her eyes and Nico eyed him. "You both moved in really quick, April didn't eat any of the good food last night and her breasts are bigger."

"They are?" April asked looking down at her own chest.

"Yea I-" Cliff stopped talking when Punk's glare made him nervous.

"She's not pregnant." Punk said angrily.

"Do they look bigger?" April asked looking towards Punk now.

"Don't listen to him, he's an idiot." Punk said loudly.

"They're engaged you perv." Nico said to him.

"Oh, hey congrats!" Cliff cheered. "That was totally my next guess."

"That's great guys." Colt said to them and Nico shot him a look.

"I'm really happy for you." Celeste said hugging April.

"Me too." Nico said smiling briefly.

Everyone got up and exchanged hugs while Celeste gawked at the ring.

"I know I saw it this morning but it's so pretty." Celeste grinned.

"You knew?" Colt asked her.

"I saw the ring at the police station." Celeste said not taking her eyes off of the large diamond.

"Dude, you proposed at the station?" Cliff asked him.

"No he didn't." April answered for him. "How he did it was amazing, sweet and private."

"I'm going to use the bathroom." Celeste said standing up.

"I'll come with you." April said standing up and following her wanting to know what the hell was going on at the table.

"I asked you all for one fucking thing." Punk said looking at his three friends. "Show up here and behave since her party sucked last night-"

"That's your fault." Cliff argued. "Don't blame the party." he defended.

"Why are you all acting like this?" Punk asked them. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Nothing." Nico said to him. "We'll act better."

"Colt and Celeste hooked up." Cliff laughed to Punk.

"No we didn't." Colt argued.

"What the fuck would you call it than?" Nico spat. "I don't understand why you thought it was ok to be with her?"

"We kissed." Colt argued. "One fucking kiss. Punk fucks yours baby sister and it's all rainbows and butterfly's but I kiss a woman you barely acknowledge anymore and you're giving me shit?"

"Don't bring me into this." Punk said to him.

"Why is it ok that Punk went behind your back for months with your sister but I have one sloppy kiss with a girl you barely dated and you're ready to kill me?" Colt demanded.

"First of all its different because April wasn't my girlfriend she's my sister, second of all Punk didn't puss out when I confronted him." Nico argued. "He came to me like a fucking man and explained himself!"

"No one owes you an explanation." Colt said to him. "I'm so sick of your shit."

"Let's just calm down." Punk suggested. "Tonight is about April so-"

"Everyone has to bow down and live in fear of you and ever since you fucked up with Amy we've all been walking around on eggshells around you. Speaking of fucking around with a friends ex, you do remember you knocked up Punk's ex right?" Colt asked bitterly. "You're such a hypocrite." he announced standing up.

"Where are you going?" Punk asked him. "Just sit down and have dinner."

"No because clearly there's too much tension and I don't want to ruin April's birthday. I actually consider other people's feelings." Colt said to Punk.

"Weren't considering mine this morning when I walked in on you kissing Celeste." Nico remarked coldly.

"Because the world doesn't revolve around you." Colt argued. "And she kissed me! I didn't even react to it."

"Sure." Nico smiled mockingly.

"Tell April I said happy birthday and I really am happy for you both." Colt said to Punk as he put on his jacket.

"Don't go." Punk sighed. "Just sit down and celebrate with us."

"I'll take you both out this week." Colt assured him then left.

"I really can't stay long either." Nico said looking at his watch.

"Oh come on this is a big night for April." Punk said to him.

"I don't want to sit across from her." he spat referring to Celeste.

"Want to switch seats?" Cliff offered.

"Well Celeste left." April said sitting back down. "Where's Colt?"

"He left too. What a coincidence." Nico chuckled.

"I'm sure it means nothing." April said to him.

"Sure." Nico smirked coldly at her.

"If you don't want to stay you can go." April said to him but Punk shot him a warning look.

"No I want to be here with you." Nico said to her.

"How's the book coming along?" Cliff asked April wanting to get the topic off of Colt and Celeste.

"It's good." She said quietly.

"Is something wrong?" Nico asked sensing she seemed off.

"No I got some pretty good news about it today." April admitted.

"Share, I can really use some good news right about now." Nico insisted.

"I really don't think now is the time." April argued lightly.

"April." Nico practically scolded.

"Dad signed off on the book." April blurted out and Punk watched Nico's reaction knowing this could get ugly real fast.

"Really?" Nico asked with a smile. "I think that's great!"

"You do?" She asked.

"Yea! I mean there's nothing like humbling yourself to a pig like our father to beg him to do something for you to look like a desperate little girl." Nico said in the same calm voice and Cliff's face dropped from shock. "How did you pull that off? Did you talk to him?"

"I did over the phone." April confirmed and Nico nodded. "And then this morning he showed up at my door with the contract that Paul sent him."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Nico asked her.

"Can we skip the dinner and just get the cake?" Cliff asked the waiter who walked over.

"You let him into your home?" Nico asked disgusted.

"What was I supposed to do?" April asked him. "He wasn't bad."

"Oh for gods sake." Nico remarked shaking his head. "Where is your brain? Huh! Is he still here?"

"No he was leaving." April said to him. "He got remarried." she told him.

"Of course he did. Without us to kick around he needed a new victim." Nico snorted.

"He thinks you're going to make a great father-" April reasoned and Nico's face turned beat red.

"You told him about Amy?" Nico asked slowly. "You told him I was having a kid?"

"I didn't think it was a secret." April reasoned.

"Do you think at all?" Nico asked seriously.

"Relax." Punk warned him.

"This has nothing to do with you." Nico shot at Punk.

"You're in bad mood and I get that but you're not going to take it out on April." Punk told him.

"I was in a bad mood but my reaction would have been the same." Nico said to him. "How dare you talk to him about me." He hissed at her.

"It wasn't that long of a conversation." April argued back. "He sat there I made him a sandwich and he left."

"You fed him!" Nico shouted. "What the fuck goes through that thick head of yours? You used the stove around him and he didn't try to put your hand there?" he mocked.

"Stop it." April warned him. "I don't want to think about that today."

"How could your mind not automatically go to that place when you saw him?" Nico questioned. "What about the time you were outside riding your bike too long, do you remember that?"

"Nico please." She whispered.

"Stop." Punk warned him growing red himself.

"When he grabbed you by your hair and yanked off of it then dragged you by it into the house. Remember what he did to your bike? He gave it to the girl next door and never let you ride again." Nico reminded her. "Or one of my favorites! Remember when you left your dolls on the floor and he tripped over one of them? He picked up your barbie slapped you so hard across the face that your tooth cut your lip and you needed stitches then he threw out."

"I said stop!" April screamed standing up and towering over her brother.

"You may want to forget all of that but I won't forget him calling you fat whenever you asked for lunch or-" Nico didn't finish since April slapped him hard across the face and he now shot up out of his seat while Cliff and Punk watched the scene stunned as other guests did as well. "Do you remember what dad used to do when we'd hit?" he hissed and grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled it towards the lit candle.

Nico hadn't even realized that Punk was out of his seat until he grabbed Nico by the back of his shirt and tugged him back.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Cliff asked standing up as well.

"I need to get the fuck out of here." Nico said surprised by his own actions and stormed out as other guests and management watched.

"Phil-" April started but Punk was already following Nico out.

"Just sit." Cliff said moving over to sit next to her.

"This was supposed to be such a good night." April said to him. "What the hell happened?"

* * *

Nico was walking to his car when he felt a hard shove and he fell to his knees.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Punk asked pulling him back up and shoving him into his car. "Why would you do that!"

"It's a brother/sister thing, something that doesn't concern you!" Nico yelled pushing him back. "None of this shit would even be happening if you didn't fuck around with her to begin with! I'd still be with Celeste and Colt wouldn't be trying to get into her pants-"

"Don't blame me for your shitty drunken behavior." Punk hissed. "Did you think I wouldn't smell the scotch on your breath the minute I sat down next to you?"  
"I have to get to work." Nico said annoyed but Punk caught his arm and again shoved him into the car.

"I get that you love your sister and you think what happened in there was just an innocent argument but that shit doesn't fly with me." Punk warned him.  
"You ever push her like that again or put your hands on her I will fucking end you." he threatened him. "Don't come around her again until you get your shit together and apologize to her before she's not part of your life."

"I'm her brother." Nico reminded him. "You're just-"

"The man that's going to be her husband." Punk finished for him. "The man who lives with her and will do anything for her. You're lucky I didn't snap your wrist in there, trying to dangle her hand over an open flame? I'm not sure if you were trying to scare her or me more."

"I didn't even think of you." Nico said realizing Punk's own issues with flame.

"Get your shit together and step up for your sister." Punk spat then turned to walk back inside.

"You have my keys!" Nico shouted realizing Punk swiped his keys when he hit the floor.

"Take a cab!" Punk yelled back not even looking back at him.

When Punk walked back inside he saw April being comforted by Cliff as the waiters placed her lit up birthday cake in front of her. She looked ready to burst into tears as he took his seat on the other side of her.

"Make a wish." Punk said to her and she rolled her eyes laughed.

April closed her eyes and blew out the candles then looked at the waiters who were all looking at her sympathetically.

"Can we just go?" April asked him. "I know you put a lot into this but everyone is looking at me."

"If you want to." Punk said to her.

"At least have a piece of cake." Cliff said with a smile. "It's chocolate ice cream cake! It's your absolute favorite."

"I really don't have much of an appetite." April said looking at him. "But thank you for sticking it out tonight."

"Ah come on you know I love ya." Cliff said kissing her cheek.

"I assume Nico isn't coming back in." April said looking at Punk.

"Nope." Punk said as if it was nothing.

"I really should talk to him." April said to him.

"No you shouldn't." Punk said to her. "He fucked up tonight not you. Also he had a little too much to drink so he's walking it off."

"Just like our father." April whispered to herself.

"Can you have this cake sent up to our room?" he asked the waiter who nodded and picked up the cake.

"So I don't get dinner or cake?" Cliff frowned.

"You can come up to our room." April giggled.

"Really?" Cliff asked in a flirtatious voice. "You don't mind?" he asked looking at Punk.

"Not at all." Punk said annoyed.

"So let's be real." Cliff said in a low voice. "This makes me a shoe-in for best man, right?"

* * *

Cliff came upstairs with them for a piece of cake then left so he could get to work. Punk felt terrible that April's second birthday celebration ended just as badly, if not worse than the party the night before. She headed into a hot bath with him to relieve some stress after her fight with Nico.

"I hate fighting with him." April said leaning against Punk's chest. "I should call him."

"You should be pissed at him and wait until he apologizes." Punk suggested. "You ignored him after he found out about us and he came around."

"I only ignored him because he insulted you." April said to him. "Maybe I was wrong, I shouldn't have told my dad anything."

"Whether you were right or wrong you didn't deserve that response and he knows it." Punk said to her. "Fuck him and his bad attitude."

"Don't be like that." She sighed. "No one is talking anymore I need you two to at least get along."

"Things are tense but families fight sometimes." Punk said to her.

"We don't fight." April pointed out. "I don't remember arguing with any of you or you guys arguing with each other like this. Is it our fault? Did we set this all in motion? Did we break up the family?"

"We're not broken up." He assured her. "And it's not our fault. I'm not going to feel bad about marrying you or being happy."

"What if no one ever talks again?" she asked dramatically.

"Will you still talk to me?" he asked.

"Of course. The ring means you have to listen to me even when you can't stand me." She teased.

"I'll be good than." He said honestly. "As long as we don't stop talking I don't really care."

"But our wedding-" she started again.

"We don't even know when it is except its not going to be for a while. Everyone will make up by that point." Punk promised her.

"At this rate the only person who is going to be at our wedding is Cliff and Amy." She snorted.

"Sounds like a cheap day." he said seriously and she sat up and turned to lay on his chest.

"You know I had a dream about this?" she asked kissing his chin. "Laying in a big tub with you and you were telling me how much you loved me." She smiled.

"I do love you." He agreed with a smirk.

"This was before we were together." She said to him. "You were going to get me tattooed on you."

"Where?" he asked with a smirk.

"I don't remember." She said to him. "And you told me you'd love me until your heart would stop beating."

"That's true." Punk said to her giving it thought. "And I do want a tattoo of you. I just haven't decided what yet."

"I want one with you." she said to him.

"You're afraid of needles." Punk pointed out.

"You'll hold my hand." She responded quickly.

"It's permanent." He added.

"You don't think our love is?" she questioned.

"I just want you to be sure." he said to her.

"I want one with you." She smiled.

"We'll look into it next weekend." he said to her. "Sorry your birthday blew." he smirked.

"I'm just not going to celebrate it anymore." she said with a laugh. "Avoid it all next year."

"Nah." He said to her. "Give me one more year to make it right."

"I know you tried to so hard and just us being here is exactly what I want." She said now kissing his chest. "I have a great man who has given me a beautiful ring and a promise to be with me forever, an adorable dog and my dream of writing a book is happening. This is so much better than anything I've ever dreamed of."

"You want me to take you to bed?" he asked pushing her hair out of her face and kissing her lips.

"Yes please." She grinned.

* * *

Paul Heyman was in his office with Daren Prince sitting across from him.

"You get to keep your job so feel good about that." Daren said to him.

"I can't believe you did this." Paul said disgusted. "You bought out the company? What purpose?"

"You buy your competition." Daren laughed. "The owner made a fantastic offer. Not much is going to change around here but instead of answering to Vince McMahon, you answer to me." he said to him. "I could have liquidated the entire company and left all 67 employees without a job but I didn't do that."

"This is insane." Paul said shaking his head.

"I just doubled my income purchasing this company." Daren said to him. "Unlike Mr. McMahon I plan to be very hands on around here."

"I bet you are." Paul remarked.

"Where is your assistant?" Daren asked casually and Paul smirked.

"April is off this weekend for her birthday but I'm sure she'll be thrilled to hear of the news of you becoming her boss again." Paul said sarcastically.

"I plan on being professional with her." Daren said to her. "I just want to know where she is at with her book."

"We just got legal consent from her father so we're in the clear." Paul told him. "She's barely halfway through it."

"I'll discuss it with you both Monday at ten sharp in my office." Daren said to him. "I'm really looking forward to working with you Mr. Heyman. The man that has stolen books, authors and staff from me over the past four years."

"I wonder how many we're going to lose now." Paul remarked.

"I'm pretty convincing." Daren said standing up.

"Not convincing enough to keep most of your staff and clients." Paul laughed mockingly. "But I'll see you Monday Mr. Prince."

"Please Paul, call me Daren." Daren smirked walking to the door.

"Sure Daren but please, call me Mr. Heyman." Paul responded in the same friendly tone.

* * *

Nico wasn't sure where he was going but after his blowup with April and Punk, losing it on Celeste and Colt earlier he knew going home to the woman carrying his child wasn't a bright idea, going to work in the mental state he was in also wasn't an option. He was an angry man and he knew it. Most importantly he knew the root of that anger stemmed from his father. When he finally got a taxi he didn't go home to change or pack he just had the driver take him to the airport where he ordered one ticket to New Jersey...

* * *

Punk was wide awake in bed with April's naked body literally pressed onto his chest as she lightly snored. The bed sheet covered her body from the waist down and his finger played with a loose curl from her still damp head of hair. Even though he was fighting with Nico and April had a bad night he couldn't help but feel like the luckiest guy in the world. He had it all. Two pretty cool jobs, money in the bank and April. He didn't care that he put his hands on his best friend practically his brother tonight because if anyone ever upset his April like that or touched her in a way that could hurt her it wouldn't matter who you were.

It wasn't just the bad birthday today but it was every year and the more details he heard from her childhood. He wish he knew her when she was a little girl and helped her to escape that life but he knew he couldn't all Punk could do was make sure she never had to live like that again. She had always filled this void that his family had left when they passed away and with each passing day his affection and love for her grew stronger and stronger. Nothing was going to hurt or touch her, they were going to have the life that they both missed out on with their own family now.

"Was I snoring?" April asked in a sleepy voice nuzzling her face against his bare chest.

"No." he lied.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" she yawned still not moving her body or head. "Are you uncomfortable?"

"Nope." he said still playing with her. "I just like watching you sleep."

"Creep" she giggled softly. "Can we go talk to Nico tomorrow? I won't be able to sleep until you stop hating him." She said to him still in a very drowsy voice. "I need both my guys together."

"I don't hate him." Punk said to her. "You can go see him tomorrow though. I'll hang back a few days."

"He doesn't mean to get that angry." April said to him. "He's never hurt me ever."

"I didn't think he did." Punk said but deep down after his outburst tonight the thought did briefly pop onto his head and was almost ashamed to think of his best friend that way.

"He's been having a hard time. Maybe you and the guys could all get together and do something?" she suggested.

"I don't know how Colt will feel about that." Punk smirked. "But I'll talk to them ok? Stop worry about this now. He's your brother you'll both get over this."

"You didn't hurt him did you?" April finally asked. "Outside, when you followed him?"

"As much as I wanted to, no I didn't." He said to her. "If he ever pulls something like that again it's not just our friendship that will be in jeopardy it'll be his fucking limbs."

"Don't say that." She frowned looking at him.

"Even if you weren't going to marry me that would have been my exact reaction regardless." He said to her.

"It's a brother/sister thing." She said to him.

"I don't give a shit. We're a unit so what happens to you happens to me." Punk reminded her. "He really better clean up his act and not just for you but he has a baby on the way. He needs to stop worrying about what Celeste is doing and more about what he's doing."

"I should have waited to tell him about our dad." She said to him.

"Too late." He said simply.

"Aren't you worried about him?" April asked him. "I am."

"No. You're laying naked on top of me the last thing I'm thinking about is Nico." Punk said to her.

"Can you just call him?" April asked and he rolled his eyes. "Please? I know he won't answer my calls but he'll talk to you. I just want to make sure he's ok and didn't drive off."

"I took his keys so he couldn't. Cliff drove his car back home." Punk assured her he then looked down and saw she was wide awake with worry and exhaled as he gently placed her next to him and sat up and reached for his phone at the end table.

April hid her smile by burying her face into her pillow and watched and listened as he called Nico.

"I was just going to call you." Nico answered. " How is she?"

"She's good." Punk said briefly casting his eyes over to April who's hair was veiled across her face as she watched comfortably. "She's worried about you. That's why I'm calling."

"Tell her- don't tell her anything actually." Nico said to him. "I need to clear my head I'll be back in a few days."

"Where are you going?" Punk asked.

"I don't even know." Nico admitted. "Amy is with her family this week and I just need the time." he said to him.

"What about the restaurant?" Punk asked.

"I'll open it back up when I get back." Nico said simply. Nico had never closed the restaurant unless it was a holiday, never took a sick day.

"Alright." Punk said to him.

"I know you're mad too." Nico said to him. "We're all mad, we just need space."

"I agree." Punk said stiffly.

"Tell April I'll check in when I get back and that I'm not him." Nico said to him. "I am not him, I never would have hurt her like that."

"I'll tell her." Was all Punk said then Nico hung up on him.

"What did he say?" April asked.

"He's going to taking off for a few days to relax." He said to her. "He'll check in when he gets back."

"Where is he going?" April asked.

"Didn't say." Punk said to her. "He said he wouldn't hurt you."

"I know that." April said. "Maybe I should call him myself-"

"Maybe give him the time he needs?" Punk suggested. "He's a big boy Ape, he knows what he has to do."

"Alright." She said as Punk laid back down and she rolled right against him. "Thank you." she said to him.

"I don't think it's a secret that when you say jump I say how high." Punk said annoyed with himself.

"No it's not that. You just love me and wanted me to be able to sleep peacefully." April smiled.

"I do kind of love you." he teased.

"I'll just have to make you love me the way that I love you." She said kissing him tenderly.

"How will you ever be able to do that?" he asked seriously and now she pinned him onto the bed and he looked up happily as she was now wide awake and licking her lips...

* * *

 **A/N: Lots and lots of exciting stuff coming up! Thanks for all the reviews and being all kinds of awesome and sticking with me during this story!**


	21. Skeletons

**Skeletons**

* * *

April walked into work skipping two days later. She had a dream job, her dream guy and now she was getting married. Sure Nico put a damper on her birthday evening and Punk getting arrested the night before but Punk tried so hard to turn it around for her that it was impossible to be too upset. Also her father giving her legal rights to his name for her book was just a cherry on top. She was excited to sit down with Paul and discuss her book and start really making headway on it.

"Hey." April greeted to Paul who spotted her at her desk and stepped out of his office. "I have some great ideas!"

"That's great, but I really need to talk to you now." Paul said to her quickly.

"Wait I have a lot of stuff written down." She said reaching for her notepad.

"This isn't about the book-" Paul said but April skipped over to him with the notebook but first flashed her hand.

"Check it out Paul." She said showing off the large diamond.

"Holy crap." Paul gasped looking at the huge diamond. "You're getting married?"

"I am." April confirmed smiling from ear to ear.

"That's wonderful." Paul said genuinely. "I'm very-" he stopped realizing he had to speak to her about Daren Prince before they got too off track. "Come inside." he said pulling her into his office.

"What is going on?" April asked.

"Sit." Paul ordered and she sat across from his desk.

"Is something wrong? Is it about the book?" April asked nervously.

"No the book is looking great." Paul assured her. "But McMahon sold the company."

"This company?" April asked stunned and Paul nodded. "We're out of a job?"

"No. The new new owner has a lot of knowledge in publishing." Paul told her.

"Well that's good isn't it?" April asked him.

"It is but-" he stopped when his door swung open.

"I thought I was sitting in on this meeting?" Daren asked as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Paul?" April asked stunned.

"I was just getting to that." Paul said to her quietly.

"Hello Ms. Mendez." Daren greeted sitting in the chair next to her. "It's wonderful to have you working for me again."

"Paul." She said looking at Paul again.

"I didn't want to call you over the weekend and ruin your birthday." Paul said with a sigh.

"Oh speaking of that, happy birthday." Daren said to her and she was still shocked. "Did you enjoy your time off?"

"Paul?" April asked now a sad desperate voice.

"We're going to have to work together. Your book is under contract with this company, thanks to your boyfriend who made sure that Paul and McMahon were able to legally lock it in here." Daren pointed out.

"Fiance." Paul corrected.

"No kidding." Daren noted looking over to her. "Getting married? Aren't you a little young?"

"No." April remarked coldly.

"To Phil?" Daren asked.

"Who else?" April asked back.

"I was just asking." Daren chuckled. "Well, I hope Phil is ok with you writing this book for me."

"He's the most understanding man on this planet." April said to him.

"I just mean you're going to have to spend a lot of your time writing. You're no longer Paul's assistant-" Daren began.

"Hey!" Paul shouted not wanting to lose April as his assistant.

"I need April's full attention on this book." Daren said to him. "I want this book out by this time next year."

"That's way too soon." April said to him. "I'm not even halfway through it."

"That's why you're going to be in this office writing." Daren said to her.

"You can't just force people to sit down and write they'll never get it done." Paul warned him.

"Sure she will. She's not creating a fictitious story she's writing about her own life. I'm surprised she's only four chapters in at this point." Daren said to him.

"She has other responsibilities." Paul reminded him.

"Not anymore." Daren shot back.

"What about my pay?" April asked him.

"We'll discuss that at a later time." Daren said to her.

"I just got an apartment and I'm getting married, I can't have my pay cut." April argued.

"I never said it would be cut." Daren pointed out to her.

"What happens when I'm done with the book? I get fired?" April asked.

"Don't be so dramatic April." Daren sighed. "We'll find you a job in the office as a matter of fact I'm giving you your own office."

"You're what?" Paul and April asked at the same time.

"I want April to be comfortable while she's writing." Daren told him. "She needs her own space and if this book takes off like I think it will she'll need it for all the other books she'll be writing."

"I'm really getting my own office?" April asked him.

"Yes and it's not just for writing even though that's your main focus. You've always had fine judgment in literature as well I'm going to have you read proposals coming in and you'll decide whether to pass them on or throw them out." Daren said to her.

"This almost sounds like a promotion." April said to him.

"It is." Daren said to her. "You're getting your own parking space too."

"I'm sorry but what the hell just happened here?" Paul asked Daren seriously.

"April is an asset to this company and I used to have her read literature at Prince publishing all of the time for me. I've always trusted her taste." he said shooting her a smile. "Now let's discuss the book..."

* * *

Punk walked into Nico's restaurant when he saw it was open for business on Monday afternoon thinking Nico was already back.

"Hey glad you're here." Cliff said from behind the bar. "You know how to serve drinks right?"

"No I don't." Punk said to him. "What are you doing?"

"Just because Nico had a breakdown doesn't mean he can just shut down the restaurant for god knows how long. He needs money and so do all of us." Cliff said shuffling around the bar. "Lunch is always quiet but dinner is going to be a different story."

"What do you know about running a restaurant?" Punk asked him seriously.

"I am the manager." Cliff scoffed.

"Nico still does everything including the cooking." Punk pointed out.

"That's what sous chefs are for." Cliff remarked. "I can't miss work, I can't afford it." he said simply.

"Are you sure pissing off Nico is the way to go?" Punk asked him.

"Well since I'm the only one who hasn't pissed him off I'd say it's about time." Cliff said seriously.

"Have you heard from him?" Punk asked.

"Not since April's birthday." Cliff said to him. "But I left him a message telling him I was opening up if he wasn't back by Monday and he didn't call to tell me not to." he shrugged. "You worried about him?"

"No." Punk said to him. "April is."

"You're mad too?" Cliff asked.

"I'm not pleased with his behavior towards my fiancee on her birthday." Punk remarked sarcastically.

"April is his sister." Cliff reminded him.

"And she's going to be my wife." Punk countered. "A brother/sister fight is one thing but I can't forget him snapping like that on her. That was beyond a sibling argument."

"He's just not in the right place." Cliff sighed. "He won't say it out loud but I know he misses having April at home too. Now Amy is there and he feels like he's living with a stranger."

"Who told him to knock her up?" Punk asked. "April is an adult what did he think? She'd live there forever?"

"The Colt and Celeste thing didn't help either." Cliff reasoned.

"I don't care what fucking happened." Punk snapped. "He went to fucking far the other night."

"I agree but he's suffering too. The shit with his father really gets to him." Cliff said to him.

"It gets to April too so why did he blurt out all of those horrible stories?" Punk asked him. "It was wrong."

"It was a bad night." Cliff agreed. "But he has to come home soon or at least contact one of us or I'm going to report him missing."

"He's fine." Punk snorted.

"Seriously though you're going to help me out here tonight aren't you?" Cliff asked.

"Seriously no." Punk laughed and Cliff glared at him. "I'm having dinner with April."

"Don't you have dinner with her every night?" Cliff asked mockingly.

"She just called me and told me she had big news." Punk said to her. "We're apparently celebrating something." he said looking at his phone.

"The baby?" Cliff asked and Punk glared at him. "You can tell me-"

"There's no fucking baby!" Punk yelled.

"Well what else could you possibly be celebrating?" Cliff asked him. "I mean it can't be the book or the job that's already been celebrated."

"I'm sure it's something work related." Punk said to him.

"Or she's going to tell you she's pregnant." Cliff said to him. "I mean her breasts are bigger."

"If you tell me her breasts are bigger one more fucking time I'm going to hit you." Punk warned him. "Why are you even looking at her breasts constantly?"

"Not constantly but when she wears a dress and it's cut low where else am I supposed to look?" Cliff asked him.

"Try her face." Punk said to him.

"We used to talk about her ass all of the time." Cliff reminded him. "Nico used to get so mad." he laughed.

"She does have a great ass." Punk agreed with a goofy smile.

"I wonder if it will change after the baby?" Cliff asked aloud and Punk narrowed his eyes at him.

"There is no baby." Punk said to him. "I don't want a baby right now, she has a lot going on and we're not married yet. One thing at a time."

"Are you two safe?" Cliff asked him.

"Are you serious right now?" Punk asked trying not to laugh.

"I'm sure there are times you're in the moment and you forget a condom but you at least pull out don't you?" Cliff asked.

"We don't use condoms." Punk said to him simply and Cliff nearly fainted. "What? She's on birth control."

"You trust that?" Cliff asked him. "What if she forgets to take one? Even if she's late taking one she can get pregnant." he said to him. "And after this Nico/Amy mess I double up."

"You really think she's pregnant?" Punk asked him.

"The breasts man." Cliff said to him holding his hands out in front of himself to gesture to big breasts.

"They look the same to me." Punk argued.

"What else could she be so excited about?" Cliff asked. "Did she give you any hints?"

"No." Punk said to him.

"Maybe she's calling off the engagement." Cliff suggested.

"Why the fuck would we celebrate that?" Punk hissed.

"I don't think that's it but I just wanted to see how red your face would get." Cliff laughed. "At least have dinner hear tonight so I can celebrate with you two."

"I hate you." Punk muttered.

* * *

Nico was sitting in a rental car parked outside his fathers house for the last hour, the day before he spent six hours waiting in his car trying to build up the nerve to confront the man he was afraid he was turning into. The house looked the exact same from the outside, he never painted our fixed up the windows and the front yard was still bare.

"Hello." A woman greeted knocking on his window pulling him from his thoughts. She was an older woman with dark hair that was clearly turning gray.

"Hello." Nico greeted back rolling down his window. "I'm not some psycho parked on your street-"

"You're Nico Jr." the woman smiled. "I'm Ellen."

"Do I know you?" Nico asked her.

"I'm married to your father. He sent me out to see if you were hungry." Ellen said with a weak smile. "He'd come out himself but he doesn't want to upset you."

"You married him?" Nico asked almost disgusted.

"It doesn't mean anything to you but he is a different man than you remember." Ellen said to him. "If you want to come inside and talk to him or he'll come out here you'll understand that."

"I can't go back into that house." Nico said almost horrified.

"I'm sure he'd be more than happy to sit out here with you or you can stay in the car and decide what you want to do but at least let me make you a sandwich of some kind."

"I'm not hungry." Nico said looking straight ahead.

"You've been here for two days." Ellen noted. "Your father is worried."

"I'd laugh at that remark if it wasn't so depressing." Nico said looking at her.

"It's alright Ellen." Nico Sr. said and Nico slowly looked up at the man he hadn't seen or heard from in ten years.

"I'll be right inside. It was really nice meeting you." Ellen smiled then walked away.

"You look the exact same." Nico Sr. smirked looking down into the car.

"You look old." Nico remarked barely looking at him. "Half dead as a matter of fact." causing his father to chuckle. "Normally you'd beat the shit out of me for a remark like that."

"I'm a lot older now son." Nico Sr. reminded him. "I don't think that way anymore."

"So I've heard." Nico forced out.

"April told you I came by?" Nico Sr. asked and Nico cringed lightly remembering how awful he was to her. "Is she alright?" his father asked catching on. "Did something happen to her?" he asked fearfully.

"Don't act like you give a shit about her." Nico said coldly. "You never did but you see money with this book she's writing."

"I signed everything over to her. Her boss offered money but I didn't take it." Nico Sr. confided. "Is she ok?" he asked again.

"Yea." Nico said quietly. "We got into a fight."

"That's not uncommon." Nico Sr. chuckled. "You were always teasing her and making her cry."

"I turned into you." Nico said to his father frowned. "I went after her the other night." he admitted shamefully. "And I'm going to be a father soon- what if I'm just like you?" he asked looking up at his father with sad eyes.

"You're not like me." Nico Sr. assured him. "Not at all. You always took care of your sister."

"I left her here when I turned 18." Nico reminded him.

"You came back for her when she turned 18." Nico Sr. pointed out. "You took her into your home in Chicago, helped her get through college, gave her a roof to live under and had food on the table for her. You were more of a father to her than I was and that just goes to show you'll be a great father to your own child. Is that why you came all of this way? You needed to hear me tell you that?"

"I don't know why I came here." Nico admitted. "Part of me wants to hit you."

"I wouldn't blame you." Nico Sr. said stepping back and opening his arms. "Do it. I deserve it."

Nico opened his car door and stepped out of his car and looked at the elderly man before him and frowned.

"I'm not going to hit back for a change." Nico Sr. assured him.

"I think I'm the one who deserves to be hit. Maybe I'm here for punishment." Nico admitted standing tall.

"You came to the wrong place than." Nico Sr. shrugged. "Did you hurt her?"

"No." Nico said to him. "Not physically at least. Someone stopped me just in time."

"Why would you go after her like that?" Nico Sr. asked him.

"She told me about you." Nico shrugged. "You bring out this side of me that I hate."

"I'm sorry I did that to you." Nico Sr. said to him. "Your sister loves you and she'll forgive you."

"I'm just as bad as you." Nico argued. "I am you." He said disgusted.

"If you were me you wouldn't be feeling this bad." Nico Sr. told him. "I never cared after I hurt you kids. I drank so much I barely remembered it. It's these last few years that it eats at me."

"Does it really?" Nico asked him almost mockingly. "Do you ever look back on the day you broke my arm the week before I had big softball game and feel bad?"

"Everyday." Nico Sr. said softly and Nico rolled his eyes. "You don't have to believe it but it weighs on me. I'd love to sit down with both you and April-"

"That's never going to happen." Nico warned him. "I don't want you around her." he told his father. "Don't screw up her life. She's the only one out of this family who has a chance."

"You have a chance." Nico Sr. pointed out. "You have a child on the way what's greater than that?"

"I'm not getting into this with you." Nico said to him. "Just let April be happy."

"That's all I want for you and her." Nico Sr. said to him.

"When did you become Dad of the year?" Nico laughed.

"You met Ellen." Nico Sr. smirked. "A great woman brings out the good in you."

Nico immediately thought of Celeste. She was the only woman he had ever loved and she always brought out the good in him. That's what he needed to be doing, groveling for Celeste not crying at his dad's doorstep.

"I have to go." Nico said abruptly.

"You can stop by or call anytime." Nico Sr. said to him as he got into his car.

"I wouldn't hold my breath." Nico mocked starting his car up.

"Don't stay angry." Nico Sr. suggested walking to his window. "Staying angry is what did me in. It will screw you up for life. If I can teach you anything in life let this be it. Let that anger go son."

Nico just eyed him knowing he was right but his face remained hard. Nico just nodded then drove off leaving his father with a faint smile at getting to see his son for the first time in many years but he was mostly smiling because he felt he was able to be an actual father to him for the first time ever.

* * *

Punk was home after deciding to order in dinner for him and April. He was now very nervous as to what April had to tell him and growing concerned that Cliff was right and she was pregnant.

"Don't tell Ape." Punk said to Serena as he fed her some food from the table.

"Hi!" April greeted happily walking through the door.

"I ordered in." Punk announced.

"Oh, ok." She said removing her jacket. "I really wanted to take you out though."

"We can do that later in the week." he said as she greeted him with a kiss.

"Hey Serena." April smiled petting her puppy.

"Ok enough with the dog, just tell me." he said almost nervously.

"Why are you nervous?" April laughed.

"I just don't know what it could possibly be." Punk admitted.

"What do you think it is?" April asked him.

"Pregnant?" he asked fearfully and she rolled her eyes.

"I had my period last week, how could I be pregnant?" she snapped annoyed.

"Cliff said-" he started.

"Cliff better stop saying it or I'm going to assume he thinks I put on weight." April said sitting across from him. "This is about work- I got a promotion!"

"Get out!" He cheered, happy for her, relieved for himself that she wasn't pregnant. "That's amazing!"

"I know!" She cheered as well. "I'm getting my own office! You should see it Phil, it overlooks the park and is so big!"

"What' the promotion?" Punk asked.

"I'm going to be analyzing book proposals and working on my own book." April said to him still smiling. "It's also a huge pay raise."

"Wow." Punk said in awe of her. "I'm so happy for you." He said as she got up and sat in his lap so he could kiss her properly.

"It's so great. This is all I've ever wanted in my life." She said to him. "I literally have the job that I used to dream about having. How many people can say that?"

"Not many." Punk agreed. "So what bought this all on? Was there an open position? Did you interview for it?" April should have known Punk would be more interested in the details of how she got it.

"Our owner sold the company and the new CEO really likes my work." April said to him with a shrug.

"Really?" Punk asked her smiling. "That's awfully lucky."

"You don't believe in luck." She pointed out cutely.

"I know that's why I said it." Punk smirked back sarcastically.

"Daren Prince purchased the company." April told him and he jerked his head back.

"Daren Prince? From Prince Publishing?" Punk asked and she nodded. "He's your new boss?"

"He's really not going to be around much." April said to him. "He's running two companies now so Paul is going to be handling most of the day to day operations."

"You're not messing with me are you?" Punk asked her.

"Why would I be?" She asked.

"Do you remember what it was like working for him before?" Punk asked. "Forget the fact that you were infatuated with the man but he harassed you at work." He reminded her. "He wouldn't give you any work unless you'd sleep with him."

"He knows I'm getting married Phil." She said to him. "He cares about my book and my judgment."

"Oh my god." Punk laughed standing up and easing her off of him. "You're sounding just like you did all those months ago."

"What are you talking about?" April asked him.

"You didn't think to discuss this with me first?" Punk questioned.

"Why would I? It's my job." April shrugged.

"You dated this guy." Punk reminded her angrily. "You really think you working for a man you slept with wouldn't bother me?"

"I don't have a choice." April said to him. "You paid for the rights for my book and Paul filed the paperwork which legally binds my book to that company. I can't just leave besides I have bills to pay I can't just quit my job. I thought you'd be happy for me."

"Why would he just hand you this promotion? He made you quit working for him he actually blackmailed you into it!" Punk yelled.

"He likes my work! He knows I'm good at my job." April said to him and he scoffed. "I _am_ good at my job." She argued.

"I'm sure you are but he also knows you're good in bed." Punk smirked.

"That has nothing to do with this." April argued.

"You really don't see why I'm so upset?" Punk asked her.

"No." She admitted. "We were over before you and I even dated."

"True but we were best friends during that time and I remember how into him you were." Punk pointed out. "I remember how he treated you when he had you-"

"That's the past. He's barely even go to be in that building." April assured him.

"It wouldn't bother you?" Punk asked. "What if I started working with Amy?"

"That's different." She insisted.

"How?" He demanded.

"It just is." She whispered to herself. "Are you really asking me to give up my job because you're insecure?"

"Insecure?" He asked with wide eyes then let out a laugh.

"What else would you call this outburst?" She asked him.

"Being sensible." Punk said to her.

"That's the last word I'd use to describe you right now." She said to him.

"You know what Ape? It's fine." he said with ease. "Hang out with that slimy piece of shit, work for him, have your daily lunches with him again, stay late in his office like you used to- I don't give a shit."

"I'm not going to be doing any of those things!" April argued.

"You say that now but I remember-" He started.

"That was before you!" she argued.

"I didn't even register in your mind before things went south with your Prince." Punk reminded her. "I've always loved you but you didn't want me until he was gone."

"That's not entirely true." She reasoned.

"Oh please Ape." He mocked.

"You're the man I'm with and marrying not him! I don't want to work for him either but I don't have a choice!" she yelled.

"You don't seem all that upset about it." Punk pointed out. "Look at you, you're on cloud nine."

"Because this is great for me professionally!" she yelled. "Do you really want me to quit my job?"

"Forget it." Punk said giving up. "You just don't get it." he grabbed his jacket and his keys and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To clear my head." He said simply and walked out the door leaving April and Serena behind.

"What did I do?" April asked her dog since no one else was there to guide her. Nico was gone, Celeste was in hiding, Cliff was working and Colt was off the grid. The only person she'd go to with this big of a problem would be Punk and clearly he wasn't an option at the moment.


	22. Quitting You

**Quitting You**

* * *

April woke up the next morning and saw Punk pouring himself coffee to go. He opted to sleep on the couch last night and wouldn't say a word to her. Punk had never ignored her before or ever been this mad. She hated this feeling, it wasn't just her boyfriend who was ignoring her it was her best friend.

"Phil can we just talk about this?" She asked but he just walked out the door for work leaving her behind.

April showered and got ready for work slowly not even wanting to go in. She was so excited for this promotion she didn't even stop to consider Punk's feelings, obviously she'd be bothered if the roles were reversed but he really had nothing to worry about. She was faithful to him and had never given him any reason to think she wouldn't be. But the more she thought about it was she putting her career before her new family? Was Punk ignoring her really worth the fatter check and book? Normally she'd talk to Punk about a problem this big but he was the problem so she was going to have to figure it out on her own.

April arrived at work with her mind made up and wasn't going to regret a thing. She stepped off the elevator and headed right into Paul's office and let herself in.

"April." Paul greeted.

"Paul, I have something to say so please don't interrupt me." she said closing her eyes tightly. "I quit."

"You what?" Paul gasped.

"It's a conflict of interest for me to be here with Daren Prince." April informed him. "It's just not a healthy work environment."

"He's not even going to be around much. If you leave you're leaving book behind." Paul reminded her. "Your proposal and first few chapters are already legally attached to this company."

"I know." She said to him.

"You're going to give up your book because of some guy?" Paul asked her. "That doesn't sound like you."

"He's not just some guy and Phil is not happy about it and I don't blame him." April said to him. "So I'm putting my notice in as of today."

"I beg you to reconsider." Paul pleaded. "You just got your own office and an opportunity that most people would kill for. You're getting married and you just got a new place, do you really want to depend on your boyfriend for money?"

"I can get another job anywhere." April assured him. "I'll start working at my brother's restaurant until I get something in publishing."

"If you plan on living in Chicago and working in publishing you're going to work for Daren Prince regardless because he owns it all." Paul pointed out. "And you're a writer not a waitress."

"It's just not worth it." April forced out even though it was killing her.

"After everything we've gone through to get this book moving you're going to walk out and quit?" Paul asked her. "You have an important story to tell and I think a lot of people will benefit from reading it."

"I just can't worry about that right now." April said shaking her head. "You've been a great boss and could you please tell Daren of my decision?"

"Sure." Paul forced out. "I'll wait a couple of days before I tell him so you can sleep on it."

"I'm not going to need a few days." April said to him.

"I'm just so surprised that Phil is so ok with this." Paul said to her. "The few conversations I had with him about your book he was very excited for you and can't believe he's backing your very poor decision."

"There's a lot that went on between Daren and myself and Phil is just worried." April said to him. "This is what he wants."

"Does he know you're quitting?" Paul questioned and April didn't say anything. "Maybe you should talk to him first."

"There's no other option." April said to him. "And I'd want him to do the same."

"Alright." Paul said simply.

* * *

After working at the shop Punk headed down to Nico's after getting many messages from Cliff that he needed an extra set of hands tonight.

"Thank for helping out." Cliff said as he, Punk and Colt set up the bar for the evening.

"Any word from Nico?" Colt asked them.

"Nope." Cliff and Punk both said.

"I really need to clear the air with him." Colt said to him. "Nothing is going on between me and Celeste."

"Should have told him that before blew up at April's birthday." Punk remarked.

"He didn't really give ma chance to." Colt said to him. "I heard about what went down after I left, how's April?"

"I don't know." Punk said almost bitterly.

"Uh-oh." Cliff laughed. "How was your big celebration by the way?"

"There was nothing to celebrate." Punk said annoyed. "She got a huge promotion and pay raise at work."

"I can see why you wouldn't want to celebrate that." Colt remarked sarcastically.

"Yea who would be happy about that?" Cliff added mockingly.

"The company she works for got bought out by Daren Prince." Punk told them. "And he gave her the promotion."

"Poor April." Cliff said to them.

"That's got to suck for her." Colt agreed. "I mean she hates that guy and now has to work for him again?"

"She didn't seem too upset last night." Punk said to them. "She was on cloud fucking nine."

"Probably because she got a great big promotion but it's not going to be easy for her." Cliff said to him.

"It will be easier than you guys think." Punk remarked.

"You can't be mad at her for this." Colt said to him. "Do you not want her to take the job? Start from the bottom again? And what about her book?"

"I want her to keep her job I just don't want him around her." Punk said to them. "You remember how into him she was."

"Yea I also remember the night he came by when he thought she was pregnant and called her a bitch and accused her of trying to extort him." Cliff added.

"I thought Nico was going to kill him." Colt cringed remembering.

"You're not really afraid of April cheating on you with him are you?" Cliff asked but Punk didn't say a word.

"Isn't she marrying you?" Colt laughed. "I mean this is April we're talking about. The girl can't lie to save her life and is the most honorable one out of all of us and you think she's going to cheat on you?"

"I didn't say cheat but maybe those old feelings will start to resurface." Punk pointed out. "She didn't give a shit about me before things went south with Daren."

"Are you kidding?" Cliff asked him. "You two were always together and always close. Maybe she was with Daren because you were with Amy."

"Hey we're not open yet." Colt said to the man who walked into the restaurant.

"I'm not here for lunch." Paul Heyman told them.

"This is April's boss." Punk told them and shook Paul's hand. "How are you Paul?"

"I've been better." Paul admitted. "I assumed April was here."

"Why would she be here?" Punk asked him.

"After she gave her notice she said she'd be working here for the time being." Paul informed him.

"She did what?" Punk asked annoyed.

"Did she say if she'd be working tonight?" Cliff asked hopefully.

"I had a feeling she didn't mention this to you." Paul said to him. "Her leaving isn't just leaving her paying job but it's also leaving her book behind."

"She's not quitting." Punk said to him.

"She did." Paul said to him. "She was adamant about it as well."

"I'll talk to her." Punk said to him.

"Daren isn't going to be around much." Paul assured him. "And I think he's only accommodating April this much because he knows he's going to make big money off of her book."

"I didn't ask her to quit." Punk said to her. "I never even mentioned that."

"Well she seems to think this was her only option." Paul told him.

"Like I said I'll talk to her." Punk told him. "Don't process anything."

"She won't be able to find a job in this field without it being attached to Daren." Paul warned him. "At least at this job she'll be doing what she loves and I'll be there to keep an eye on her."

"Thanks for stopping by." Punk said to him.

"Thank you for talking to her." Paul said shaking his hand and then left.

"Can't believe you made her quit her job." Cliff muttered.

"I didn't! I didn't ask her to quit!" Punk yelled putting on his jacket.

"Wait, where are you going?" Cliff asked. "Don't go!"

"I have to find April." Punk told them.

"I need help here tonight." Cliff argued.

"I'll come back." Punk said walking out the door.

* * *

Punk went home hoping that where April would be and sure enough she was there.

"I made dinner." April said setting up the table. "It's just hamburgers because that's really all I know how to cook." She smirked.

"You quit your job?" He asked her.

"How did you know that?" April asked him.

"Were you not going to tell me?" he asked back. "Why would you do that with again not at least discussing it with me first?"

"I thought this was what you wanted." April shrugged and he frowned.

"Yea April that's exactly what I wanted. I wanted you to give up your dreams and your income." Punk mocked.

"You wouldn't even talk to me." April pointed out. "I didn't know what to do! I thought this would get you to at least say something and clearly it worked."

"If I'm mad at you and not speaking to you don't do something even more over the top that made me angry to begin with." Punk suggested.

"What other options were there?" She asked. "You don't want me working for him and I don't blame you."

"It's not that, well that is it." Punk said to her. "I just would have preferred you would have spoken to me about it first instead of skipping in here like you did."

"What would you have said to me if I spoke to you first?" She asked him.

"I don't know but I just want to be part of these decisions." Punk said to her. "We're getting married I just think something that big would be something you'd call me about first that's all."

"You're not going to be comfortable with me working there." April said to him. "I don't blame you for it either. I was out of my mind when I worked with Daren and I always told you how much I liked him and stuff and I don't blame you for not being ok with it because if it was reversed I'd want you to do the same thing."

"You'd want me to quit something I loved and dreamed about my entire life?" He asked her.

"No of course not." She sighed.

"Don't quit your job." He said to her again. "We'll work it out."

"How?" April asked.

"You're not going to give up your book and job for me." he said to her. "That's the last thing I want."

"But Daren is still my boss." April pointed out.

"I trust you." He said simply. "But you have to promise me to keep me in the loop. If he says or does anything that's not professional you have to swear to me that you'll tell me."

"I will." She promised. "Are you sure you're really ok with this?"

"No but I will be." Punk said to her.

"Just don't ignore me anymore, ok?" She asked as she took his hands into her own.

"I'll try." He said looking down at her. "It's not easy for me either. I don't like feeling jealous or insecure."

"You have no reason to feel that way." She assured him. "I'm marrying you not him. You remember how much I liked him but you have to remember how much I hated being with him, the sex was meaningless and I ended it with him even if when he wanted to continue."

"I know." He said quietly. "I also remember how he made you miserable at work and tried to get more from you. I hate thinking of you in that kind of position again."

"I'm not just his assistant anymore and I have Paul looking out for me." April said to him. "I promise to tell you if he says or does something I don't like it."

"Ok." he said giving in. "I just worry about you."

"I know you do." she smiled. "And I love you for it."

"I love you too." he smirked and kissed her.

Punk lifted her into his arms and carried her to the kitchen table and placed her on it. His hands were cupping his face as he kissed her and her hands were at his belt quickly removing it from his waist. His lips slid over to her check and down her neck as she tugged at his jeans and pulled them down so they dropped to his knees and pulled him out of his boxers and began to stroke him.

Punk kissed her mouth again and groaned into the kiss as she lovingly touched him and aroused him. His hands moved to under her dress and pushed her panties to the side and began to tease her lips now as she grew more anxious and hot for him. A finger slid into her and she gasped as his thumb teased her nub. She loved the way he could he make her legs shake and body tighten just from a few gentle touches. He was the man for her and after all this time with her she had no idea what she ever saw in Daren Prince to begin with.

Punk's fingers left her body and he spread her legs open wide as he nipped and bit at her lips. April's hand moved off of him to push his t-shirt up and he pulled the rest over his head. He placed one hand on the side of her neck and the other on her cheek to kiss her deeply while she grabbed his hard shaft and teased him against her entrance.

Punk grabbed himself now and slid halfway into her body as his hands pressed on her thighs then lifted her thighs up so her back would hit the table and pushed into her directly and fully. The sharp contact caused her to scream slightly as her hands reached for either side of the table. Punk's hips moved slowly but powerfully as he made love to her. She was his entire world and he wasn't going to let Daren Prince come in the middle of them. He already regretted missing a night and half a day not talking to her over him. And if he ever did start to feel insecure about Daren he'd just remind April that he was the one who gave her meaning.

She hated sex with Daren, found it to be too painful and empty but with Punk it was everything. It wasn't just physically connecting it was the emotional strings attached to it. She didn't even have to match his pace as she just laid there and let him take over. Punk's hands cupped her breasts over her dress and squeezed and played with them as he continued to move in and out of her smoothly.

April tried to sit up but his body was just too strong, he saw what she was trying to do and helped her sit up and scooped her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist and he was still inside of her. She was kissing him hard as he carried her across the apartment while his hands reached for the back zipper of her dress and began to lower it. He placed her onto the couch and tugged her arms out of her dress and buries his face in her breasts. April's hips began to move now to encourage him to move into her.

Punk began to thrust into her harder now while sucking on the flesh above her breast. Her tiny gasps only aroused him further and he could feel her legs shaking around him. She was moaning loudly and his face moved up to hers but he didn't kiss her. He just stayed half an inch away from her and kept his eyes locked on her beautiful brown ones.

"Phil." she moaned almost painfully but he knew it was because she was almost there.

"I know." he cooed kissing her nose.

April's hands were on his hips as he flexed into her rapidly as he orgasm began to bubble over. His hand moved over her clit and rubbed her roughly until her body clenched him he could feel her lose it all for him. With her muscles so tight he pushed a little harder and didn't stop until he came inside of her. Punk didn't even get to take a moment to enjoy his high when someone started knocking on his door.

"Who the hell is that?" he groaned pulling out of her and searching for his boxers that he left in the kitchen.

He walked over to the door and peeked through the peephole to see who it was first. He looked over to April and watched as she sat up and zipped her dress back up.

"Who is it?" April asked.

"Nico." Punk told her and her eyes lit up.

"Let him in!" April encouraged fixing her sex hair.

"Hey." Nico greeted sadly as Punk eyed him. "Hope I didn't interrupt." noting the lack of clothing Punk wasn't wearing.

"Hey." April said walking over to the door and Punk just picked up his jeans and headed into the bedroom and closed the door. "He's just having a bad a few nights." she said to Nico.

"No he's right to be upset with me." Nico said to her. "I'll apologize to him and everyone else later but you first."

"It's ok." she said to him.

"I didn't even get a chance to say I'm sorry." Nico said to her. "I went to see dad."

"You did?" She asked surprised.

"Yea I don't even know why I went there." Nico admitted.

"Do you feel better?" April asked him.

"No but I'm thinking clearer." he said to her. "I'm sorry for lashing out at you and if you want to talk to him I'm not going to stop you. I just don't want to see him mess up your life."

"I'm not talking to him." April said to him.

"I don't want you to not do things out of fear of me." he said to her. "You were having issues with your boss and you were afraid to tell me, you were afraid to tell me about you and Punk and then this." he said to her. "I don't want you to be afraid of me."

"I'm not." she said to him.

"I saw it in your eyes the other night." Nico said to her. "I went to a place I didn't like and I'm going to work really hard on not getting back to that place again. And not just for you you or my kid but for me as well."

"I just want you to be happy." April said to him. "You've had a rough few months and I know that's why you're tense."

"Doesn't excuse my behavior. I don't want to be angry anymore." Nico said to her. "And I don't want you or anyone else to be afraid of me."

"I'm not." she promised.

"I met his wife." Nico admitted. "She seems nice."

"Yea?" April asked and he nodded.

"You were right he's different." Nico said to her. "I told him to leave you alone but if you feel like you need some kind of a relationship with him than I'm not going to stand in your way either and I want you to talk to me about it too. You're my family I love you."

"I love you too." April smiled. "I have so much going on that dad is really the last thing on my mind."

"What's wrong?" he frowned.

"It's nothing for you to worry about." she assured him.

"Please just tell me." He sighed.

"Daren Prince is my new boss. He bought out my company." she told him.

"Ah, that explains his extra pissy mood." Nico smirked referring to Punk. "So what are you going to do?"

"I did quit but Phil talked me into saying." April said to him.

"Are you ok with that? I know this guy wasn't very good to you." Nico pointed out.

"It's not going to be easy." April admitted. "I hate seeing his face because it reminds me of the stupid mistakes I've made and it brings me back to those days I worked for him and how awful he was to me but I really want to write this book."

"So write it. You're strong you'll get through working with this guy." Nico said to her. "But if you can't do it I'd respect that too."

"I just want to write my book in peace." April said to him.

"I hate to see you suffering at work." Nico said to her.

"I'm not suffering even though I've barely worked two days with Daren again. I've got Phil to come home to at night so trust me I'm happy." She said to him.

"I'll come by in a few days and talk to him." Nico said standing up. "He might hit me and I might let him." he smirked walking to the door. "If you need anything just call me."

"I will."She smiled then hugged him. "Welcome home Nico."

"I wasn't gone long." he smirked.

"Long enough." she said pulling away then locked the door after he left.

Punk walked out of the bedroom still in his boxers but clearly took a quick shower in the meantime.

"Hungry?" she asked looking back at him.

"Starved." He smirked walking towards her.

"Nico seems better." April said to him.

"And you made fries." He grinned seeing everything she cooked and ignoring everything Nico related.

Next battle would be getting all he guys to sit down and talk April thought to herself.


	23. Bringing It All Back

**Bringing It All Back**

* * *

Nico walked into the comic book shop a few days after clearing the air with April, Colt and even Celeste. He was ready to face Punk who he felt he was the closest to and was the most ashamed of. He didn't just fight and attack his own sister but she was also Punk's future wife and he had to understand that. He was also embarrassed because even though Nico and April had a hard life so did Punk and he never lashed out the way that Nico did the other night.

"Hey." Nico greeted as he spotted Punk in the empty comic shop sitting behind the counter skimming a comic. Punk didn't even look up at him and Nico let out a sigh. "It's going to be hard to apologize if you won't even acknowledge I'm in the room."

"I don't want your apology." Punk said simply still looking down at the comic.

"So what do I have to do?" Nico sighed.

"Swear you'll never put your hands on her again." Punk said finally looking up at her. "Swear you won't ever talk down to her like that about her childhood again. Seeing your father wasn't easy for her either you know."

"I already told her this." Nico said to him.

"Tell me now." Punk insisted.

"I won't do it again." Nico said to him. "I don't want to ever get to that place again."

"Than we're cool." Punk said to him.

"Just like that?" Nico asked. "You sure you don't want apology for ruining your big birthday dinner plans for April?"

"I ruined her birthday party the night before." Punk pointed out. "And let's face it her birthday's always end badly part of me was expecting it."

"I think she still had a good time." Nico said to him. "She did get engaged."

"She did." Punk smirked.

"Amy is gone." Nico told him out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" Punk asked him.

"When I said she was visiting family I meant she was moving there." Nico admitted. "It didn't help my mental that sate night."

"What about the kid?" Punk asked.

"I really don't want to fight her but I'm going to go down and see her in a few weeks and we'll work out custody." Nico said to him. "She just didn't feel comfortable here."

"If I had anything to do with that I'm sorry." Punk said to him.

"I think she still liked you." Nico shrugged. "That's not your fault."

"Still that sucks." Punk said to him. "If April ever up and left with my kid-"

"Difference is I'm not in love with Amy, hell we weren't even in a relationship." Nico said to him. "I don't want to involve lawyers or anything and she is the kids mother."

"And you're the father." Punk added. "You have just as much right to that baby as she does."

"I don't want to fight her." Nico sighed leaning against the counter. "I just don't have it in me. I'm going to be part of their life and hopefully I can convince her to come back here once the baby is born if not I might have to move out there, I really don't know."

"You've got a lot on your plate." Punk noted.

"Yea but I did convince Celeste to have dinner with me tonight." Nico smirked.

"How much groveling and ass kissing did that take?" Punk laughed.

"Blackmail my friend." Nico grinned smugly. "Last time I saw her parents her mom had these embarrassing photos from when she was a kid."

"Well, good luck to you." Punk snorted.

"Luck is for losers." Nico pointed out.

"Yea I know." Punk said giving him a mocking sympathetic smile.

"So April told me about Daren Prince." Nico said to him and Punk glared at him. "Not happy huh?"

"Nah I think it's great she's working so closely with him again. I mean he was so polite and respectful to her the last time they worked together and it's not like he ever had sex with her or anything." Punk forced out cheerfully.

"Dude my sister." Nico said disgusted.

"Well she did." Punk said bluntly.

"You've had sex with hundreds of women." Nico pointed out.

"Yea and I don't work for any of them either." Punk added. "But I can't fixate on it and obsess over it. She's a big girl and can take care of herself."

"Do you really think that after everything that went on between them that she'd leave you for him?" Nico laughed knowing that's what was really scaring him.

"No." Punk said to him defensively. "Maybe." he mumbled. "He's loaded."

"So are you." Nico laughed. "And believe me even if you weren't it wouldn't change April's mind about you. She's not into materialistic things."

"We're not touching that money I have anymore." Punk admitted. "I spent enough of it on the ring and her book. We're saving it towards our future, a house for when we have start a family and college funds for them."

"Wow. How domesticated." Nico laughed.

"You won't be laughing when you're taking out loans to pay for your kids school." Punk said smugly.

"I think that's great though." Nico said to him. "What about the wedding?"

"We're paying for that out of our own money. Like I said we don't want to touch that money. It's for the future and emergencies." Punk said to him.

"Speaking of the wedding I spoke to Cliff." Nico began. "You really asked him to be best man over me?"

"I didn't ask him." Punk snorted and looked back down at his comic. "I haven't even thought about it."

"I mean obviously it's going to be me." Nico said with a chuckle and Punk eyed him with amusement.

"What makes you say that?" Punk asked seriously.

"For starters we're the closest in the group." Nico pointed out. "And if it wasn't for me there wouldn't even be a wedding! You're marrying my sister who you never would have even met if it wasn't for me moving to Chicago."

"That's an excellent point." Punk admitted nodding at him. "I'll take that into consideration."

"Seriously you wouldn't even know April existed." Nico said to him. "I'm the best man."

"I have some time before I have to decide." Punk said to him.

"When is the big day?" Nico asked.

"We're thinking next Winter." Punk told him.

"Well I'm going to throw you both a proper engagement party. As brother of the bride and best man it's my duty to do so." Nico said to him. "And I promise there will be no fights."

"Well clear it with Ape first since she's been working late." Punk said to him.

"Has she?" Nico asked.

"The last three days." Punk confirmed.

"You have nothing to worry about." Nico said to him.

"I'm not." Punk said to him. "I just don't like him and I'm surprised that you're not more upset."

"I would normally be furious and pulling her out of that building but I know my little sister is in very good hands and you won't let anything to happen her." Nico said to him. "I'm actually really glad she's ending up with you."

"Didn't think you'd ever say that." Punk smirked.

"I'm not always right." Nico said to him. "I blew up about you and April and it was stupid."

"She's you sister." Punk shrugged. "I get it."

"And now she's going to be your wife." Nico laughed. "I can't believe you're getting married at all let alone to my sister."

"She's the one." Punk said to him. "I've wanted to be with her since the day I met her."

"When she was barely legal?" Nico cringed.

"She was cute." Punk smirked. "Great a-"

"Don't talk about her ass." Nico warned him. "You and Cliff always went too far with that shit."

"Cliff and I were just talking about that the other day." Punk laughed.

"Wonderful." Nico remarked. "Can you get away for an hour? Want to have lunch with me and Cliff?"

"Yea ok." Punk said closing the comic.

"I invited Colt but he's taking April out for a late Birthday lunch." Nico said to him.

"Good." Punk said standing up.

* * *

"This is office is amazing!" Colt said looking out the window and admiring the view she had. April invited Colt up to check out her office after lunch.

"Isn't it?" she grinned.

"You went from barely having a desk to your own office. I'm so proud of you." Colt said looking back at her.

"Thanks Colt." she smiled.

"April." Daren greeted walking right into her office.

"You don't knock?" April asked sitting behind her desk.

"My apologies I thought you worked for me not the other way around." Daren remarked sarcastically. "Are you in a meeting?"

"I'm family." Colt said looking back at the man in a threatening manner.

"Not the fiance though." Daren noted.

"No just another brother." Colt said to him.

"I thought you only had one brother?" Daren asked April.

"I have three actually." She said proudly, not forgetting to include Cliff.

"Anyways I need your reports on-" He started.

"Right here." She said standing up and holding paperwork for him. "I read over the eight proposals and here are the reports."

"Very good." he said taking the reports from her but making sure his fingers brushed against her small hand and Colt narrowed his eyes at him. "And tonight we can go over some edits for your book."

"I've stayed late every night." April noted. "There's nothing else to go over."

"We need this book done April." Daren reminded her. "I'll order dinner in."

"I don't want dinner." April sighed annoyed.

"You say that every night." Daren smirked.

"Because she doesn't want to eat with you." Colt snapped.

"It's alright Colt." April said to him. "He's just being annoying."

"I'm still your boss." Daren reminded her. "You're more than welcome to join us." he said to Colt.

"There's no need because I'm not staying late and if I was I wouldn't be dining with him anyway." April said to Colt.

"This is strictly business." Daren said to Colt who nodded.

"Make sure you keep it that way." Colt smiled towards Daren.

"Nice meeting you." Daren said to him.

"We've met before, at April's place. You might not remember because you were on the floor bleeding." Colt smirked.

"April and I have agreed to leave all of that in the past." Daren told him.

"Wonderful." Colt responded sarcastically as he watched Daren walk to the door.

"I'll get back to you on the proposals." Daren said then walked out of her office.

"Is he always around here?" Colt asked.

"He's just a pain in the ass." April said sitting back down. "Are you in a rush to get out of here? Because if you're not we can go up to the roof and drop water balloons." she smiled.

"You do that?" Colt asked then laughed. "That's so much fun."

"It's a stress reliever." She shrugged.

"If working for him is bothering you than just leave." Colt said to him. "Punk will take care of you until you get back on your feet."

"I don't want to depend on him besides we're not touching the money has he in the bank." April said to him.

"That I will never understand. He's like a millionaire." Colt chuckled look back out her window.

"That money is a reminder of his family. He never touched it before buying my book and ring." she told him. "We're saving it for our own family. If we get lazy and just live off of it we'll run through it. We want our family to be better than what we had growing up."

"That's nice, really it is but you guys can afford a long vacation or something." Colt said to her.

"We're saving." April repeated. "Besides minus Daren this job is everything I could dream about."

"You have to tell Punk if he's bothering you." Colt warned her. "He's already on edge about this arrangement."

"He really isn't. If anything I'm risking getting fired because the nicer he is to me the meaner I get." April said to him. "And maybe after my book is done I can leave but not until than. I can't keep quitting, running or hiding behind my boyfriend or brother."

"Fine." Colt said to her sitting in the comfortable chair across from her desk. "But you really need to tell him about Daren."

"What about him?" April asked.

"How he brushed against your hand, tries to get you to eat with him." Colt said to her. "Tell him because he'd want to know but mostly because he's going to ask me about our lunch and if I saw Daren and I can't lie to him."

"Why? Lying to Nico about Celeste was so easy." April shot back.

"I cleared the air with Nico." Colt reminded her. "And him and Celeste are on their way to reuniting. As a matter of fact don't work late tonight because we're having an old style night at Nico's, everyone is going to be there."

"I'm in." April said to him. "I had no plans of staying late anyway."

* * *

At Nico's later that night Punk and Colt were sitting at the bar as Cliff served and Nico was hanging out as well. It really felt like old times except without April who got roped into working late. Punk kept checking his phone as April kept promising she'd be on her way soon.

"Are you with us here?" Nico asked Punk.

"Yea just waiting on April. It's late maybe I should go pick her up." Punk said to them.

"Don't run into that office and cause a big scene." Colt warned him.

"Why would I cause a scene?" Punk asked calmly.

"Because you'd run into Daren and just-" he began.

"Why would I run into Daren?" Punk asked keeping his voice calm. "April told me he wouldn't be around much."

"Of course." Colt smiled sipping his drink.

"Did you see him today?" Punk asked.

"I think he did." Nico smirked noting what a bad liar Colt was.

"I may have seen him out and about in the office." Colt said to him and Punk nodded.

"Where exactly? In April's office?" Punk asked and Colt sucked in a breath. "What was he doing in there?"

"Collecting reports." Colt said to him. "And I have to tell ya, maybe you won't have to worry about her working there for long because she's not very nice to him."

"Is he nice to her?" Punk asked tilting his head.

"He's alright." Colt said fidgeting.

"What else went on today?" Punk asked him.

"Nothing." Colt said feeling himself start to sweat.

"Did she say anything to you?" Punk asked.

"I think she did." Nico said sipping his scotch.

"Just that the job would be perfect if it wasn't for Daren and after her book is done she's probably going to leave." Colt blurted out.

"That bad?" Nico asked concerned.

"He just makes her stay late and tries to have dinner with her." Colt said to him.

"He what?" Punk asked loudly.

"She doesn't eat with him." Colt assured him then let out a breath. "I feel so much better now."

"Where are you going?" Nico asked as Punk put on his jacket.

"To go get April." Punk said but as he turned around April was there and wrapped her arms around his waist and reached up to kiss him.

"No need I'm here." She smiled cutely. "Everything ok?" she asked the group.

"Yea." Punk said removing his jacket and pulling out a stool for her.

"Where's Celeste?" April asked.

"She's catching up with some of her old co-workers." Nico said to her.

"I thought you weren't going to work late tonight." Colt said to her.

"I wasn't but just as I was leaving three reports landed on my desk." She groaned. "Before when I worked for Daren I complained I didn't get enough of work and now I'm buried in it."

"Did you have dinner with him too?" Punk asked and she glared at Colt.

"He beat it out of me April!" Colt defended.

"No I did not and after hours I keep my office door locked anyway but tonight Paul was with me anyway." April told him. "And since I didn't eat I'm starved." She said looking towards Nico innocently.

"Chicken parm?" Nico asked and she nodded anxiously and he stood up. "I'll be right back."

"What are you doing Friday night?" April asked Punk.

"I was planning on doing you Friday night." Punk said and Colt gagged next to him.

"Some of us still look at her like a sister." Colt pointed out.

"We can still do that." She smiled taking off her jacket. "But Daren is forcing me into this meeting with one of his editors because he hates mine and I don't want to go have dinner with Daren and one of his old buddies from college alone."

"I'll be there." Punk said to her.

"It's going to be boring." She warned him.

"Don't care." Punk shrugged. "Just tell me the time and place."

"Mr. Prince is ok with this?" Colt asked.

"Who gives a shit?" Punk asked him.

"Actually I already told Daren you'd be joining us and he agreed." April said to him.

"How nice." Punk mocked.

"Did you walk Serena before coming here?" April asked him.

"And risk her pissing all over my freshly cleaned and waxed floors? Of course I did." Punk said to her.

"You're a good daddy." She teased getting comfortable in her stool.

"Did you say daddy?" Cliff smirked turning around.

"I'm not pregnant." April said annoyed and Cliff rolled his eyes.

"Order is in." Nico told her.

"Great." April said to him. "I'm glad you're here actually because I got a call from dad today."

This was a true test to see how Nico would react to this and surprisingly he didn't seem too angry.

"Really?" Nico asked. "What for?"

"He wanted to see how my Birthday was and ask me again to meet Ellen." April said to him.

"Are you going to?" Nico asked.

"I really don't know." April said to him. "Part of me feels going back home and being in the house will be good for my book."

"Than you should." Nico said quietly.

"Phil would come with me." April said to him.

"Hey it's your life and if you want to go than go." he said to her. "I mean it and Ellen seems great."

"I'm still just thinking about it." April pointed out.

"You don't have to run it by me. If you want to go, go. But you will be going with her?" Nico asked Punk looking for confirmation.

"Of course." Punk said to him.

"Good." Nico said to him. "You'll be in good hands."

"You can stop kissing his ass." Cliff laughed. "I already told you I'm the best man."

"Yea what the fuck man?" Colt asked looking at Punk. "Why is Cliff your best man? You've known me the longest."

"You' know me the best." Nico reminded him.

"I'm the only one who didn't bail on your engagement announcement." Cliff pointed out.

"I'm the best man." Nico said to them.

"I'm not going to the wedding if Nico gets to be best man." Colt warned them.

"You would be the last one who gets it because you were last to even know about their relationship at all." Cliff said to them. "I covered for them in the beginning so clearly they trusted me the most."

"You walked in on us kissing by the garbage out back." April snorted.

"You said they told you because they liked you best." Colt laughed at Cliff.

"They do." Cliff assured them.

"As I told Punk earlier without me there wouldn't be a wedding." Nico said smugly. "My sister is marrying him and if I didn't introduce them none of this would be happening."

"That is true." Colt said annoyed.

"He didn't introduce them hoping they'd date." Cliff said to Colt. "He specifically told us like a whole two months before she even moved in here that she was coming that we weren't allowed to sleep with her. You didn't even want manwhore to meet April."

"Well he did and they're getting married and it's still thanks to me." Nico said annoyed.

"Actually Nico I was wondering if you'd walk me down the aisle?" April asked sweetly and his face softened towards his sister. "I know being best man sounds like a lot more fun and if you'd rather do that I understand but you're the one that actually raised me and I couldn't think of a better person to give me away."

"Seriously?" Nico asked and she nodded. "I'd be honored." he smiled. "You two can fight over best man." he said to Colt and Cliff. "I already got the best job in the wedding."

"It's up to you." Colt said looking at Punk.

"You both can be best man." Punk said to them.

"It's called best man not best men." Cliff argued. "You need to pick one."

"Not right now he doesn't." April said to them. "We haven't even picked a date so chill out and stop pressuring him."

"Yea you dicks." Punk said annoyed. "It's way too early to make any decisions."

"For what?" Celeste asked walking over.

"The wedding." Cliff said to her.

"April already asked me to be maid of honor." Celeste smiled proudly.

"Are you kidding me?" Colt asked her then looked at Punk. "Come on!"

"I'm already planning the bachelorette part." Celeste grinned.

"Really?" April asked.

"Yes and it's going to be filth-" she stopped when Punk looked at her. "Filled with a lot of boring stuff don't look forward to it." she lied quickly.

"No strippers." Punk said to her.

"Why not?" April and Celeste asked at the same time and Punk looked at April now.

"I can have strippers at mine?" Punk asked her.

"If you choose me as best man you'll have a ton of them." Colt whispered to him.

"I trust you completely." April said to him. "You can have a stripper at your party."

"Awesome." Cliff grinned.

"We'll talk about that later." Punk said to her.

"I want to have a wild party." April said to Celeste.

"You will." Celeste said with a laugh.

"Why do you need a wild party?" Punk asked.

"Because I don't get wild ever." She said to him. "And I plan to only get married once so this is my last and probably only big party night. I want drinks, strippers-"

"That's already a bad mix." Nico said to her. "You and drinks don't mix."

"Excellent point." Punk said to him. "And that statement alone would have gotten you the best man title if you weren't already booked up for the wedding."

April was thrilled the gang was back together after a rough few months. Finally everything felt right but of course she had the worst feeling in her stomach and knew this wasn't going to last...

* * *

 _ **New Jersey...**_

"I really think she's going to take you up on your offer." Ellen said placing a cup of coffee in front of Nico Sr.

"I wouldn't blame her if she didn't." Nico said to her. "She sounded hesitant."

"Of course she was hesitant but at least she's talking to you it's only a matter of time." Ellen assured him.

"You should see her Ellen." Nico beamed. "She looks just like her mother."

"Thank god." Ellen teased lovingly.

"She's growing up so fast and I've missed most of her life already." Nico said to her. "I just want to apologize properly."

"You'll get your chance." Ellen assured him. "I think she'll come here."

"Who?" a voice asked from the doorway.

"April, Nico's daughter." Ellen smiled towards her son who nodded. "You know you two attended the same high school, did you know her?"

"Yea a little bit." he said stepping into the kitchen. "Is she really coming here?"

"Not sure." Nico said to him.

"She is." Ellen smiled. "I know she is."

"That's awesome. Can't wait to see her again." he said to them then walked out of the kitchen.

Xavier Daniels stepped into his bedroom that was down in the basement for privacy. The room was every nerds fantasy, game systems, cartoon posters, lava lamps, dark walls and action figures. Xavier was leaning against his wall and had the biggest smile plastered on his face. He couldn't wait to see April Mendez again...


	24. First Time

**First Time**

* * *

April stalked into the apartment with Punk trailing behind her. She was tense and angry and he was calm, cool and relaxed.

"Something wrong dear?" Punk asked as he removed his jacket.

"With me? No, not at all." She smiled sarcastically and ripped off her jacket to reveal her cute little red dress on.

"Did something upset you at dinner?" he asked her innocently.

"Yea Phil you did." April said putting her hands on her hips.

"What did I do?" he asked offended.

"What did you do?" April asked mockingly. "I invited you to this dinner because I knew you wouldn't be ok with me going to dinner with Daren alone-"

"You were right." Punk agreed quickly.

"And you were so rude to my new editor!" April yelled. "You were so out of line with him. Daren I understand, even though he's my boss, but the editor Phil? Really?"

"I wasn't rude." Punk scoffed. "I think he found me to be funny."

"He was intimidated by you and kept laughing nervously." April pointed out. "What was wrong with him? Why didn't you like him?"

"No reason in particular." Punk shrugged with ease. "His taste in friends could use some work."

"You didn't have to put him in a choke hold." April said pulling a water bottle out of the refrigerator.

"He's a wrestling fan and wanted to see how it was done." Punk laughed. "I thought I was making a great impression."

"Every time Daren started to talk you started coughing or talking over him." April reminded him.

"I think I'm coming down with something." Punk admitted running his hand over his throat.

"He's still my boss Phil." April reminded him.

"Yes I know which is why I didn't punch him in the face like I've been fantasizing doing since the day you met him." Punk said to her. "I think I showed real restraint, your editor thought I was hysterical and I'm going to hook him up with those wrestling tickets he was asking me about so we're fine there but I will not kiss Daren Prince's ass."

"I didn't ask you to but acting your age would have been nice." She mumbled.

"I never act my age, it's part of my charm." He smirked and she rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you but that dinner wasn't easy for me either. You think I didn't see your ' _boss_ ' grab your hand when you passed him the bread or the way his eyes lingered on your breasts when you were leaning over me to talk to the editor or my favorite when he touched your hair."

"He was pushing it out of my food." April said to him.

"I showed a whole hell of a lot of restraint." Punk pointed out. "And I did that for you because I love you."

"There's nothing going on between us." April reminded him. "He's just my boss."

"That's fine I believe you but he was doing that shit during dinner to try to piss me off." Punk said to her. "I know guys like him he has that smug 'I had her first' look on his face."

"Is that with this is all about?" April asked. "You can't stand the fact that I slept with him first."

"Of course I can't!" Punk laughed and yelled at the same time. "I couldn't stand it when you did it you think anything has changed?"

"The fact that I'm in your bed every night should have changed your feelings a bit." She said kicking off her shoes now.

"Doesn't change a thing." He said simply.

"I don't act this way with the women you've slept with." April pointed out.

"You weren't in love with me when I was with other women." Punk pointed out. "That night you called me and left me a message to go pick you up I saw you called, I saw you left a message and I ignored it."

"You were mad about me missing your show." April said to him. "I understand that."

"It had nothing to do with you missing my show." Punk said to her. "I knew you going out that night, dressed like that, that Daren wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of you. I knew what you were going to do and I was pissed about it. I still get pissed thinking about it."

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" She asked him.

"You were so into him that I barely existed in your world." Punk said to her.

"Why do you keep saying that?" April asked him. "Do you know why I was so obsessed with Daren the last six months before I slept with him? Six months Phil." she repeated and he just looked confused. "You were with Amy. You can ask Celeste because the morning I stopped by her apartment and caught you walking out of her bedroom I cried to her."

"Really?" He asked her.

"Yes." April said to him. "Celeste told me you two had been seeing each other and I cried about it. She told me it was just a stupid crush I was having on you and that I just needed to focus my affection on someone else so I did." she shrugged.

"We could have saved each other a lot of time and heartache if we were just honest with each other from the beginning." Punk smirked.

"I didn't think you saw me in that way." She admitted. "I mean do you remember how I used to dress and look?"

"Of course I do, I loved it." He said to her honestly.

"You were attracted to me before my makeover?" April asked him.

"So attracted." He said with a grin walking to her. "The only thing I didn't like was the baggy pants." he said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"Why?" She frowned.

"I couldn't see this." he said pinching her butt causing her to giggle.

"You're the man I'm going to marry, not Daren." She said looking up at him. "There's nothing for you to worry about."

"I have no fears about you cheating on me." He assured her. "I just don't like the guy it's that simple. He's sleazy, disgusting and had what I have when I wanted it more."

"If this stuff with Daren never would have happened who knows where we'd be today?" April suggested. "Maybe everything that happened led us here."

"I think we'd be here no matter what." He said to her. "But at this exact moment in time I'd already have your clothes off and be deep inside of you because we wouldn't have wasted all of this time discussing Prince."

"Want to take a shower with me?" she smirked.

"Do I ever let you shower alone?" Punk asked seriously.

"I thought a formal invitation would be appreciated." She teased removing her dress easily.

"Appreciated but not necessary." He said and when she turned around she laughed at the fact that he was already undressed.

* * *

April walked into Nico's loft for the first time since moving out. It felt just like old times when she saw Colt and Cliff on the couch playing a game as Nico read the morning paper at the counter.

"Look who it is." Cliff mocked. "You remember this old place?"

"Vaguely." she smirked.

"What's going on?" Nico asked as April kissed his cheek and sat next to him.

"I just wanted to let you know that I've thought about it and I am going to go to Jersey." April said to him but he didn't seem surprised at all. "I spoke to dad a few days ago and again this morning and I think it's just the right time to do it."

"Ok." Nico said to her. "Are you going to stay with him?"

"No." She laughed. "Phil and I are going to get a hotel."

"Are you going to see mom?" Nico questioned.

"Didn't even consider it. Did you go to the grave while you were there?" She asked him.

"I did." Nico said to her. "Left her some flowers."

"I'll see if I have time." She said to him.

"When are you going?" Nico asked her.

"Next weekend." She told him and he nodded.

"I hope going back there helps with your books." Nico said to her.

"Me too." She said.

"If you and dad makeup I still get to walk you down the aisle right?" Nico asked.

"Are you crazy?" She laughed. "Of course you do! Dad isn't even getting invited to my wedding let alone walking me down the aisle."

"Just checking." he said to her.

"What's going on with Amy?" April asked him.

"I spoke to her last night. She's doing great, the baby is getting big and everything looks good." He told her.

"Is she coming back?" April asked.

"No." Nico said to her. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I have to talk to her face to face so maybe while you're in Jersey I'll go to Atlanta."

"Hey, how did that dinner go last night?" Colt asked watching the TV as he raced Cliff in a game.

"Phil was rude to Daren and put the editor in a choke hold." April informed them. "But other than that it was great."

"Good ol' Punk." Nico smirked reading the paper.

"It was mortifying and I couldn't even stay mad at him." she sighed.

"Did he punch Daren in the face until he bled?" Cliff asked briefly looking back to her.

"No." April answered.

"So he did better than Nico did when he met him." Cliff laughed.

"How's the actual book coming along?" Nico asked her.

"Really good. This new editor is really smart and he loved all of mine and Paul's ideas." April said to him. "If I keep up at this pace of writing the book is going to be done sooner than anticipated."

"I can't believe my sister is going to be a published author." Nico said to her.

"Hopefully." She sighed. "It's a lot of work."

"Hard work pays off." Nico said to her. "Remember when I was slinging burgers in a diner for a year before I even got a decent job cooking?"

"I know." She said to him.

* * *

April headed down to the gym where she knew Punk would be working out. She could watch him workout for hours. He had his headphones on as he lifted weights and didn't even notice April gawking at him from the corner of the gym.

"Do you need help?" A woman who clearly worked at the gym asked April.

"No." April blushed. "Sorry I was just-"

"-eyeing up the men?" The woman finished with a laugh.

"Sort of." April admitted. "I just have my eyes on him." She said pointing over to the back of Punk.

"Ah, another Punk fan." the woman smirked.

"Does he have many fans?" April asked curiously.

"Punk? Oh sure he does." the woman giggled. "We get a few of you sitting in the corner looking at him."

"That's cute." April forced out.

"Not as cute as he is." the woman said to her. "Trust me he's worth the gawking."

"You've dated him?" April asked surprised. She had known all of Punk's serious girlfriends and never met this woman before.

"Oh no, he's not a serious relationship kind of guy." The woman told her. "But we fool around."

"Do you still?" April wasn't even sure why she asked but it was the first thing to come to her mind.

"Dana we need you!" a worked yelled over.

"I'm sorry I have to go, nice chatting with you." she said to April then walked off.

When April turned to look at Punk he had now finally spotted her and dropped his weights and walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked.

"I wanted to surprise you." She shrugged. "I was meeting one of your fans."

"Dana?" Punk asked. "That was nothing."

"Nothing? You slept with her." April pointed out. "And from what it sounds like you got around a lot of the gym."

"So?" Punk asked.

"So?" she mocked. "You didn't talk to me when I told you Daren was my boss again because we slept together but here you are showing off in front of all of these women you've fucked."

"One, I'm not showing off and two I haven't slept with all of them." Punk said to her. "You know what I was like before we dated what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that these women come here and sit where I was to watch you." April said to him.

"What am I supposed to do?" he laughed. "I can't help that I was born so attractive." he teased.

"This isn't funny." April said grabbing her purse.

"Where are you going?" he asked jumping in front of her.

"I don't want to be around a bunch of women as they drool over you." April shrugged simply. "How many women have you slept with?"

"Here?" Punk asked. "Or in general?"

"You know what? I don't want to know." She smiled. "This is silly."

"It is." Punk agreed. "Why don't you wait five minutes for me to change and I'll take you out to lunch?"

"I'm meeting Celeste for lunch." April told him.

"Dinner?" he asked.

"Ok." She said putting on a smile and he gave her a kiss. "I'll meet you at Nico's at 7."

"Alright." he said to her.

"Are you going to stay here and work out?" April asked curiously.

"No." He smirked. "I'll go over and see the guys."

"I love you." April said pulling him into a surprising deep kiss, one that Dana and any other woman looking at her man could see then walked out of the gym confidently.

* * *

"Hey Cliff." April greeted as she walked into Nico's an hour before Punk was supposed to be there.

"Hey short stack." Cliff smirked. "Want a drink?"

"No just an answer and your word to keep my question to yourself." April said to him.

"Shoot." Cliff said to her.

"How many women has Phil slept with?" April asked him and Cliff laughed. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because it's a ridiculous question." Cliff said to her. "Why do you care?"

"Because I do." She said seriously.

"I don't know April, we don't all sit around and count off how many women we've slept with." Cliff snorted. "It's just not what we do."

"You have to have a guess though." April said to him.

"I hate to break it to you April but Punk keeps his personal life to himself." Cliff said to her. "He never bragged about being with women and we didn't even know about Amy until like three months in."

"He's clearly been with a lot of women." April said to him.

"That's the rumor." Cliff agreed and April narrowed her eyes at him.

"The women at the gym are all over him." April said to him.

"So?" Cliff asked. "What's it to you?"

"Hey." Punk greeted.

"You're early." April said surprised.

"I've been here helping Nico." Punk said to her. "He reserved us a table." he said taking her hand and helping her down from the stool.

"Great." She said grabbing her bag and walking ahead of Punk.

"What?" Punk asked noticing Cliff snickering.

"Nothing man." Cliff laughed. "I just have a feeling it's going to be a long night for you."

During dinner April remained pretty quiet and Punk knew what was bothering her. He tried to start conversations with her about their upcoming trip to Jersey and even the wedding.

"Ape if you have something you want to ask me just ask me." Punk said to her.

"Ok." She said to him. "How many women have you slept with?"

"Ever?" He asked her.

"Ever." She confirmed.

"I really don't know know Ape." He admitted nervously.

"You don't actually know or you just don't want to tell me?" April asked.

"I don't actually know." He confided.

"How old were you when you first had sex?" she asked him.

"I think I was 14." He said to her and her eyes widened. "I bounced around a lot Ape." he reminded her.

"14." She repeated.

"Why are you even bothered with this kind of stuff?" Punk asked her. "What does it matter to you?"

"You've said to me often how great it is that I've only ever been with one man before you." She reminded him.

"It's different for women." Punk said to her and she narrowed her eyes at him. "It makes me feel special knowing you are selective and picked me."

"Well what should I be feeling?" April asked him.

"I never hid who I was from you. You know I got around a lot." He reminded her. "Why are you so surprised?"

"I don't know. I just didn't think they were everywhere." She said to him. "Have you slept with any woman who works here?"

"I don't think so." he said unsurely. "None of those women matter to me."

"Nico told me when we first started dating about how you slept around a lot." April said to him.

"Did he now?" Punk asked with an annoyed laugh.

"He was just trying to scare me off." April said to him.

"Why would it scare you off?" Punk asked her. "I have a past and I'm not proud of a lot of it but yes I've had many partners but obviously they were meaningless."

"It's not about feelings Phil, I know how much I mean to you." She assured him. "It's about the sex. How can you even enjoy being with me?"

"Are you kidding me?" Punk laughed. "With the amount of sex we have you think I don't enjoy it?"

"I'm not experienced." She pointed out. "Yea I'm experienced with other things but not with sex."

"You're amazing Ape, it's not about practice it's about knowing yourself and your partner and you do." He said to her. "And what did you mean by experienced with other things?" he asked with a smile.

"I've told you I've done some things other than sex before." She reminded him.

"I forgot." He smirked. "With who?"

"Cliff." she said seriously and his face fell. "I'm just kidding." she laughed. "Do you remember Peter?"

"Peter?" Punk asked thinking about it. "The guy who lived across the hall before Celeste moved in?"

"That's him. We fooled around." She told him.

"No you didn't." Punk laughed.

"I did." She said to him with a laugh. "That night you all went out for Nico's 30th birthday and told me I was too young, I hung back with Peter who you all rudely didn't invite either."

"Because he was a nerd." Punk scoffed.

"You're a nerd." She pointed out.

"There's a difference from being a nerd like me and a nerd like Peter." Punk said simply. "He wore fucking suspenders."

"He was very thin." April defended. "Also he was studying chemistry so some of the things he discussed you guys may have not understood."

"Oh excuse us." Punk laughed.

"He was virgin too." April informed him.

"No fucking way." Punk said sarcastically. "I bet he still is. So what did you two do?"

"Do you really want to know?" she asked.

"More than anything." He laughed.

"Let's just say I gave him his first hands on experience." She said to him proudly and Punk still laughed.

"Yea? And what did he do for you?" Punk asked. "I'm sure he had no idea how to work a woman's body."

"He didn't do anything." April admitted. "He uh, he got really nervous and freaked out."

"Oh my god." Punk laughed nearly choking on his food.

"Why are you laughing? Aren't you jealous?" April asked him.

"No." Punk said still laughing. "This is my favorite story. At what point did he run out of the apartment?"

"When he took my bra off." April said to him and Punk laughed even more as April scowled at him.

"He actually got your bra off?" Punk asked laughing hysterically.

"I had to help him." she admitted quietly.

"What the hell is so funny?" Nico asked walking over.

"Did you know that your sister fooled around with Peter?" Punk asked him.

"Who is Peter?" Nico asked.

"The guy who lived across the hall from you for years." April reminded him and now Nico started laughing.

"Really April?" Nico asked laughing.

"Why is it my past is so laughable?" April asked the two.

"Not your past, just Peter." Nico smirked. "I have to tell Cliff." he then walked off.

"I also made out with Jason." April said to him and Punk dropped his fork.

"I'm sorry, what?" Punk asked.

Jason was one of the original members of the 'gang' he lived in Punk's building and wrestled. He made it big in wrestling and left everyone behind which was a sore topic for the guys.

"I did." April said to him. "He wanted to sleep with me."

"Jason?" Punk asked her and all amusement in his voice was gone. "Our Jason?"

"Yup." She said to him. "On my 19th birthday as a matter of fact. I believe that was the birthday Nico got food poisoning and you took him to the hospital. He stayed at the loft with me to watch movies and one thing lead to another-"

"You didn't sleep with him did you?" Punk asked her.

"Of course not." April said to him. "I was way too nervous and he was way too eager."

"What a piece of shit." Punk muttered. "I can't believe you never told me."

"I forgot about it actually." April said eating her soup.

"So his kiss wasn't memorable?" Punk asked.

"You're jealous over Jason?" April asked.

"He was one of our best friends." Punk said to her. "He knew better. Did you like him?"

"No which is why after we kissed that was it." She said to him. "I wasn't even that friendly with him."

"Friendly enough to shove your tongue down his throat." Punk muttered.

"I can't believe this turned around on me." She laughed. "Why are you mad?"

"I'm not fucking mad." He said clearly mad and went back to eating. "I saw him on TV a few weeks ago wrestling do you watch it?"

"Nope." April said to him. "Why are you upset with me? I was 19 and I didn't do anything other than kiss him."

"I'm not upset with you it's him." Punk said to her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because he knew I liked you." Punk said to her. "I talked to him about you. I said I wanted to ask you out and that I was going to talk to Nico about it and he was the one who told me that going near you would break my bond with Nico and then proceeded to tell me how you were too young for me and it would end badly. He's always wanted what I've fucking wanted. My career, my girl even my apartment!"

"I haven't seen him in years." April said to him.

"Because he's living my fucking life." Punk said bitterly.

"I had no idea you were so bitter towards him." April noted.

"Not bitter. But he was one of us and once he started getting fat paychecks he forgot we existed." Punk said to her. "Oh and he tried to make a move on you. How was he?"

"You mean kiss wise?" April laughed.

"Yes." he said with no shame.

"Awful." April answered even though she truly didn't remember. Getting him jealous seemed fun at the start of the conversation but he was clearly hurt by all of this.

"Really?" he asked.

"The worst kisser ever." She confirmed. "Feel better?"

"A bit." he admitted. "Not much." He mumbled.

"Let's hurry up and eat so I can take you home and let you kiss me properly." she suggested.

"Why don't you just call Jason?" He smirked.

"I don't have his number." April teased.

"Let's go." Punk said standing up and taking her by the hands.

"I didn't finish eating." April said as he grabbed her jacket and purse and pushed into her hands.

"You're done now. We can order in." Punk said simply and pulled her towards the exit.

"Good night to you too!" Cliff shouted with a wave.

* * *

 _ **New Jersey...**_

"I'm so nervous." Nico Sr. said to his new bride Ellen.

"Are you sure they don't want to stay here in the house?" Ellen asked as they ate dinner at the table.

"No I'm sure being here for a few hours will be hard enough." Nico said to her. "I have to clean this place up."

"We'll help too." Ellen smiled and looked over to her son. "Right Xavier?"

"Sure." the emo elder child of Ellen shrugged. "How long is she staying?"

"Just the weekend." Ellen told him.

"And she won't be staying here? She can have my room." Xavier offered.

"No her and her fiance will be staying at a hotel." Nico said to him and Xavier frowned.

"She's getting married?" he asked his mother and step-father.

"Didn't I mention that?" Ellen asked. "Must have slipped my mind. You know Xavier and April went to high school together." She said to Nico who nodded.

"No kidding." he smirked. "You two will have stuff in common."

"We have a lot in common actually. We were in drama club together." Xavier told them.

"Who knew." Nico smirked. "I just want everything to be perfect." he said to Ellen. "This could be my only shot to get back into at least one of my kids life." Xavier frowned at the comment.

"It's going to be fine. I'm going to make a huge dinner and we're not going to talk about the past we'll only talk about new and exciting things like her wedding and job and we'll get to know your soon to be son-in-law." Ellen said to him. "It's going to be great."

"Really great." Xavier confirmed without even a smile though. Not that it mattered, Nico and Ellen talked as if he wasn't sitting there. But he was growing more and more excited to see his old friend April...


	25. Dinner for Five

**Dinner for Five**

* * *

"This is it." April said as they stepped out of the rental car and were parked in front of April's childhood home.

"It seems nice." He noted.

"I'm surprised he keeps up with the yard work." April said to him. "He used to make Nico do it and after he left he just let the grass grow. Maybe his new son does it."

"You sound very bitter towards his step-son." Punk smirked.

"It's just he gets the best of my dad when I never did." She noted.

"We don't have to go in there." Punk reminded her.

"I know but we came this far already. It's a big trip for one dinner." April said to him.

"Not really. I like traveling." he said to her.

"Do I look ok?" She asked Punk as they approached the door.

"You look beautiful." Punk said to her. "What does it even matter?"

"My dad always had something to say about what I wore." she confided. "I either looked too much like a boy or too much like a whore."

"We really don't have to do this." he said stopping her from ringing the bell.

"No let's get it over with." April said to him.

Before April could reach the bell the door swung open and an older woman appeared with a big smile.

"April." she greeted with a smile and gave her a surprising hug.

"Oh, hello there." April said plastering on a smile.

"I'm Ellen." She said pulling away. "I've seen photographs but you are so much prettier in person."

"Thank you Ellen." April said to her. "This is my fiance Phil." she introduced and he shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Phil." Ellen said busting with excitement. "Come in." She said waving them in.

April was stunned the place was completely different. The old broken furniture long gone, replaced by brand new modern furniture. The plain white walls were painted in bright colors and the cold house was filling with photos and knickknacks. She slowly removed her jacket and noted how the floors were no longer carpeted but hardwood now as well, the staircase she used to fall down looked almost brand new as well.

"Everything is different." April said to Ellen.

"We remodeled a year ago." Ellen told her.

"I barely recognize it." She admitted as Ellen took Punk's jacket now too. "But that's a good thing." She said to her.

"It's good for your father too." Ellen smiled leading them into the living room. "He had to run to the store for some bread for dinner but he'll be back soon. Do you want something to drink? A snack?"

"No we'll wait for dinner, thank you." April said to her. "Would you mind if we had a look around in the meantime?"

"Of course not!" Ellen grinned. "Also, there's still a bunch of your things here. There are boxes in your old bedroom in the closet. Feel free to look through some of it."

"Great." April smiled.

"I'll be in the kitchen, holler if you need anything." Ellen said to her.

"She's nice." Punk noted following April up the stairs.

"She is." April had to agree.

April reached her old bedroom and pushed the door open. The walls and furniture was the same but the posters and her things were gone. Clearly this was an adult guestroom now.

"April Mendez's bedroom." Punk smirked stepping inside.

"It's not that exciting." She smirked looking around and walked to the window. "He took the nails out." she laughed opening it.

"He nailed your window closed?" Punk asked her.

"It was a few months after Nico left, I tried to runaway and climbed out my window and climbed down the drainpipe." she told him. "My dad was at the bottom smoking a cigar on the patio and caught me. Dragged me up the stairs and nailed the window closed."

"Lovely." Punk remarked coldly. "How old were you?"

"9 or 10." April said to him with a smile. "I missed him so much."

"He missed you too." Punk said sitting on her bed. "He talked about you all of the time."

"Did he?" April asked.

"He hated leaving you." Punk admitted. "When we first started hanging out I drove him back here to check on you."

"You did?" April asked.

"Yup." Punk confirmed. "We saw you outside of school and Nico wanted to take you back to Chicago but obviously that would have been kidnapping."

"Yea it would have ended with Nico in prison." April agreed sitting next to him. "This is definitely the same bed. Creeks and everything." she smirked bouncing on it.

"Wouldn't have been easy to sneak boys in." Punk smirked.

"Oh god no." April laughed. "I wasn't allowed to have boys over. I snuck a boy over once in high school and my father caught us."

"He was always catching you." He smirked.

"I thought he was working late and I had this guy over from my drama club and we were in the living room watching a movie." April told him. "My dad walked in when he was touching my boobs."

"I'm sure that ended well." Punk smirked.

"He was horrified more than mad." April said to him. "In a time where he should have hit me he actually told my friend to leave and then didn't talk to me for like a week. It was a pleasant week." she remembered.

"Well you're an adult now." He said to her.

"Which means I can do this." She said grabbing his face gently and kissing him on her bed.

"Don't start this." he warned pulling his lips away. "It would be in bad taste to have sex with you with your dad and his wife in the house."

"You can't just kiss?" She smirked.

"It's very difficult to just kiss and not go further." Punk admitted running his thumb over her bottom lip.

"Fine." She sighed but deepened the kiss anyway.

Punk was so tempted to push her onto her bed and crawl on top of her body. Just as Punk was about to give into the temptation his eyes shut open and he pulled from the kiss sensing someone in the room and looked towards the door where a very strange man was standing and watching them.

"Nico is home." Xavier said instead of greeting them.

"You must be Ellen's son." April said standing up quickly she stuck out her hand and he shook it slowly.

"We went to school together." Xavier reminded her. "I'm Xavier."

"I'm sorry I don't remember you." April admitted feeling bad.

"Do you want to see my bedroom?" Xavier asked her out of nowhere.

"Maybe later." She smiled politely. "This is my fiance Phil." She introduced as Punk stood up.

"Hello." Xavier greeted coolly.

"Hi." Punk responded in the same tone.

"Dinner is on the table." Xavier told them then walked away.

"What a fucking weirdo." Punk said to her. "He was watching us."

"I really don't remember him." April whispered. "I hope I didn't insult him." she said to him.

* * *

During dinner it was pretty quiet filled with short answers to questions as April wasn't sure how to act around her father. Most of the conversation was between Ellen and Punk while Xavier, Nico and April remained fairly quiet.

"So Phil tell us about your family." Ellen smiled trying to keep the table talking.

"He doesn't like to talk about them." April answered politely for him.

"That's fine." Punk said to her. "They passed away when I was young in fire. Both my parents and brother."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ellen frowned and clearly mortified she even asked him about it. Nico Sr. gave Punk a sympathetic look as well while Xavier just sat there.

"It was a long time ago." Punk said to her.

"Phil was only a young boy when it happened." April said and gently placed her hand on his knee and gave it a squeeze.

"Did you stay with relatives after?" Nico.

"My grandparents were dead and there were no aunts and uncles, I grew up in the system." Punk told them.

"How tragic." Xavier noted nonchalantly.

"It is." Ellen agreed.

"And you and Nico met when he moved to Chicago?" Nico Sr. questioned.

"Yea he crashed with me for a while after his girlfriend threw him out of his place." Punk smirked.

"So you're Nico's age?" Nico asked him.

"I think you've already asked this." April said to her father.

"I'm just asking." Nico smiled.

"I am Nico's age." Punk confirmed.

"So when is the wedding?" Ellen asked changing the subject.

"We're thinking this winter." April told her.

"That's lovely." Ellen smiled. "Any ideas on venue or dates?"

"Nope." April smirked. "We're taking our time planning."

"You're a little young to be married." Xavier noted.

"And you're a little old to be living in your parents basement." April teased back causing her father to smirk and even Ellen.

"How's work April?" Ellen asked her.

"It's pretty great." April smiled.

"I heard your company was in trouble but got bought out last minute." her father said to her and she frowned.

"How did you know that?" April asked him.

"I know where you work April. You're still my daughter I kept tabs." Nico smirked and April was genuinely surprised by that.

"We did get bought out by Daren Prince." April told him and he nodded.

"And you don't have a problem working for him again?" Nico asked taking a bite out of his dinner.

"I'm used to him." April forced out.

"Why did you stop working for him to begin with?" Nico asked curiously.

"Can I have more water?" Punk asked Ellen so April didn't have to answer her father.

"Of course dear." Ellen smiled grabbing his glass.

"I see you have a lot of art on you." Nico said turning his attention to Punk.

"I do." Punk agreed.

"I have one too." April smiled towards her father. "I know how much you hate tattoos but I got one." She said defiantly.

"You're an adult April." Nico smiled.

"Where is it?" Xavier asked seriously and Punk eyed the strange man sitting across from him. "I can't see it."

"It's behind my hair on my neck. It's the batman symbol." April told them and Nico let out a laugh.

"I'm not surprised." Nico smiled at her. "It was always your favorite."

"Its for Phil actually." April smiled looking towards him.

"How bad did you cry?" Nico Sr. smirked. "You always hated needles."

"I didn't cry." She defended then had to laugh. "Just a little."

"Did you go threw any of your boxes upstairs?" Ellen asked her. "We'll keep everything as long as you want though."

"I didn't see any of my boxes." April said to her. "I meant to bring that up actually."

"They're downstairs." Xavier told her. "In my room."

"Why?" Nico Sr. asked him.

"Mom moved them down there when she was having the closets wallpapered and I never brought them back up." Xavier said to him. "I'll show you to them."

"It's actually pretty late." April noted.

"You can always come back whenever you want and look over them." Nico assured her.

"Maybe I will." April said to him and he had to smile.

"You know Xavier is going to be in Chicago in a few weeks." Ellen told them.

"Comic-con." Xavier told them.

"We're actually going to that." April said to him. "We should have lunch."

Punk looked at April as if she was crazy but didn't say a thing trying to remain polite for at least Ellen's sake.

"You could meet Nico." April smiled and Punk smiled as he sipped his water. Nico would eat Xavier up and spit him out and not care about who his mother or step-father was.

"Nico is a great man." Nico Sr told Xavier.

"I know you tell me almost every day." Xavier said to him.

"So what do you do?" Punk asked Xavier. "Are you in school? Do you work?"

"I have a blog." Xavier told him and Punk just nodded amused. "It's not quite as rewarding as sitting behind a counter in comic book shop but I like it." he mocked.

"Xavier." Ellen scolded.

"It's fine." Punk assured her.

"You wrestle too." Nico Sr. said to him. "I've read about you actually. You used to be the Chick Magnet."  
"That's right." Punk said surprised.

"My dad was always big on wrestling." April told him.

"I'm more into the indy scene now. You're a pretty big deal." Nico noted.

"I don't travel like I used to for the shows anymore." Punk told him. "I'm getting older and I'd rather stay close to home now."

"Nico tells me you both have a lovely apartment." Ellen smiled.

"It's really nice and has great views of the City but we won't be there too much longer. Once we're married we're going to buy a house." April told her.

"In Chicago, that won't be cheap." Xavier noted.

"I can afford it." Punk winked at him.

"You must really like Chicago." Nico Sr. noted.

"It's my home." April said to him. "The only home I've ever had actually."

"How about dessert?" Ellen asked shooting up out of her seat.

"Not for me." April smiled. "I have a wedding dress to fit into."

"You're far too skinny." Nico noted almost scolding. "You can afford a piece of cake."

"That's funny because when I was growing up you used to tell me I was too fat to eat." April said with a laugh and the table grew uncomfortable.

"You were a little heavy in high school." Xavier noted.

"Xavier!" Ellen scolded.

"I really don't recall you." April said to him.

"That's actually a tad insulting since we were friends." Xavier said to her. "We went to Rebecca Bolt's graduation party. We had a really nice time."

"I went to that party with Chelsea and I definitely don't remember you there." April said to him.

"You probably don't remember much from that evening." Xavier noted sipping his drink.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nico asked him.

"Nothing." April said standing up. "Are you ready to go?" she asked Punk.

"Yea." he said also standing up.

"Please don't go just yet." Ellen insisted.

"It's getting late and we're both tired from the flight." April said to her. "But thank you for dinner."

"He doesn't mean harm he's just a little off." Ellen whispered to April about Xavier.

"It's alright." April smiled at her.

"Thank you for everything." Punk said to Ellen.

"Anytime." she smiled.

"Bye." April said to her father as he stood up. Punk just nodded at Nico and followed April out the door.

* * *

April's neck and head were dangling off the edge of the bed as she gasped and groaned. Punk's fingers were moving inside of her rapidly as she twisted. She tried to sit up but Punk kept holding her down. She was only sporting her purple bra as she felt her body get hot and finally come around his fingers. Punk sat up and placed his two fingers into his mouth as April sat up gasping and watching him.

"You are the best dessert." Punk said to her as he sat back on his knees shirtless. He then looked towards her glistening core seriously and she shook her head.

"No baby." She whined.

"I have to." He said gripping her hips and dragging towards the middle of the bed. "You're too good."

"Don't you want to be inside of me?" She cried.

"I will be." he said lowering his face between her thighs.

She felt his slick tongue lick her like she was a lollipop before spreading her lips with his fingers and sliding his tongue into her. April was arching up and ripping at the bed sheets with her hands as Punk devoured her so effortlessly. He used his hands to pin her hips down to the bed so she'd stop squirming and be forced to take all the pleasure he was giving her. His tongue was darting in and out for long strokes inside of her core for a while until his tongue moved elsewhere. With her lips still spread he began to tease her clit and that's when her eyes shut tightly and grabbed a pillow and placed it over her face as she screamed into it. Pinned to the bed with nowhere to go and him doing this sent her into her second orgasm. He sucked on it, flicked it with his tongue and the massaged it.

April removed the pillow from her face and looked down to see her fiance open mouth kissing over her stomach. He loved every part of her equally and made sure to show her body that. She smiled and gently stroked his hair as he ever so slowly made his way up her body. Her bra was clasped in the front and he expertly used his teeth to flick open the bra and kissed over her breasts as well until he finally made it to her lips.

"Did you have fun?" She teased in-between kisses.

"Uh-huh." He smirked plunging his tongue deep into her mouth.

While kissing him, April could feel the head of his shaft teasing her very swollen lips and entrance. She spread her legs further apart to encourage him to enter her. Punk pushed into her fully on the first thrust and she gasped with pleasure while he adjusted himself.

"You are so tight." He groaned. "It's unbelievable." he said with a satisfied smile. "Jesus fuck Ape!" he moaned pushing into her body.

"That's it baby." she groaned gripping his hips with her hands and laying back.

April began to lift her hips to match his pace as she tried to concentrate on not coming too soon. April reached for his face and pulled him into a kiss and used the discretion to roll him onto his back and she was now on top. She sat up straight and pushed her hair out of her face as she gave him a devious smile. He was always in awe of her. April's hips were rolling over him as his hands moved up to cup her breasts. She began to bounce up and down over him with her hands on his chest for purchase.

"You look so fucking hot." Punk groaned licking his lips as her breasts bobbed up and down and she arched backwards so her hair would tickle his thighs. "Fuck Ape!"

Punk grabbed her hips and dropped her down onto him so hard and began to massage her clit so she would come, knowing she wanted to do it. April fell forward onto him as he could feel her body's liquid hit his stomach. Punk's hips began to push up into her as April's limp body rested over his. His hands were roaming her back while she still gasped at every rough thrust into her. His finger teased her back entrance and she moaned loudly. Punk finally came after a few more thrusts but she had no desire to get up and have him out of her yet.

April left kissed over his chest while he pushed her hair out of her face so he could admire her.

"I love you." April said to him.

"You always love me after sex." He teased.

"I love you before it too." She smirked.

"Why is your new step-brother such a creep?" Punk asked her.

"That's what you're thinking about at this very moment?" April asked with a laugh.

"He bothered me." Punk admitted.

"Any man of the opposite sex communicating with me bothers you." April smirked.

"No Ape, something was off about him." Punk argued lightly. "The way he looked at you and spoke to you- what happened at that party?"

"I don't remember that party." April said to him.

"Why not?" He asked her.

"I drank spiked punch and woke up the next morning back home in bed." April said to him.

"I thought you never drank before you went out with Daren." Punk said to her.

"I didn't willingly. I assume my friends took me home." April said to him.

"Maybe it was Xavier." Punk said to her.

"Wouldn't know." April shrugged. "Don't care and you shouldn't either."

"He's fucking weird with you." Punk said to her.

"I really don't remember him Phil." she sighed closing her eyes against his chest trying to sleep.

"Why did you have to invite him out when he's in Chicago?" Punk asked her.

"I didn't even leave my number he wont take me up on the offer." she said to him. "And if he does I'll dump him off with Nico and the guys." She smirked.

"Oh they'll love him." Punk remarked.

"You don't have to see him ever again so don't think about it." April said to him. "I think it's cute you worry about me."

"Oh you think my paranoia is cute?" He laughed and she moved her head so her chin was resting on him and she was looking up at him.

"Yes." She grinned. "You don't like the way Daren looks at me, the mailman, the guys who live next door, Alec from Nico's restaurant-"

"They all undress you with their eyes." Punk defended lightly.

"It's sweet and I love that about you." She smiled kissing him. "But Xavier lives all the way in New Jersey so you just keep worrying about me running off with the 60 year old mailman." She teased then rested her head back down.

"I will." He mumbled to himself and he could hear her laugh.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Still to come:**

 **More Xavier.**

 **More Daren.**

 **More Amy.**

 **More wedding planning,**

 **and due to demand a fun cameo from Jason ;)**


	26. We Cry Together

**We Cry Together**

* * *

April was back at work that following Monday. She walked into her office and saw a huge bouquet of flowers on her desk and smiled as she dropped her briefcase on her chair and stuck her nose in them. They smelt amazing and had no idea when Punk had the time to send her flowers. She plucked out the card and read the message.

" _I know you probably had a rough weekend, thought these would make you smile. -Prince"_

April frowned when she realized the flowers were from Daren rather than Punk. She placed the note back in the holder and was prepared to call and have them taken away. Paul walked into her office as she lifted her phone up.

"Hi." April smiled putting the phone down.

"Fancy floral arrangement." Paul smirked.

"They're from Daren." She said annoyed. "Did you tell him I was going to be in New Jersey this past weekend?"

"I did." Paul said to her. "That's why I'm here, how was it?"

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." April admitted. "His wife is lovely and the house is different I didn't get a lot of motivation for the book."

"I'm actually glad for that." Paul said to her. "I want you to have some kind of peace in your life with your father."

"Him being nice now doesn't change anything that he did and I'll never forget it." April said to him.

"No it doesn't." Paul agreed. "But again peace of mind is a wonderful thing."

"I guess." She said sitting down at her desk. "Why did he send me flowers?"

"He's just riling you up." Paul said to her. "He has fun getting under your skin."

"There was a time in my life that all I wanted was this kind of attention from him. I would have killed to receive flowers like this from him." April admitted.

"What changed?" Paul asked.

"Getting to know him." April snorted. "Getting to know Phil better."

"I am not a Daren Prince fan at all." Paul began as he sat in the chair across from her desk. "But that peace of mind thing could work with him too."

"I thought mine and Daren had come to an agreement. He'd let me work here and leave me alone." April said to him. "He doesn't have a romantic interest me."

"No? Those flowers seem awfully romantic." Paul smirked.

"He just likes the chase." April said to him. "He was awful to me. Him and my father are in the same category as far as I'm concerned. Both were terrible to me and both suddenly think that they can be back in my life."

"Stop being so mean to Daren." Paul suggested. "That will only egg him on more."

"If I'm too nice he'll think I want more." April said to him.

"So walk that line in the middle." Paul suggested. "Unless that's too risky for you?"

"Why would it be?" April asked.

"Do you still have feeling for Daren?" Paul asked her.

"Ugh god no." April said disgusted. "Even before Phil and I got together I was over him."

"So just be professional with him. Not too mean, not too nice. Treat him the way you treat Kathy or David in the mail room." Paul suggested. "Unless you like the push/pull?"

"Again Paul, I feel nothing for him." April reminded him annoyed. "I don't think I ever liked him to begin with just the idea of him. He was not the man he turned out to be. Can you give these to him and tell him thanks but no thanks?" she asked Paul pushing the vase of flowers to him.

"Keep them." Paul suggested. "Trust me, I know guys like Daren Prince. Don't bruise his ego or it will get worse."

"If Phil finds out I'm keeping flowers that Daren has sent me his ego isn't going to be the only bruised thing he has." April warned Paul.

"I really like Punk." Paul smirked. "I feel like in a past life we were best friends."

* * *

After flying back to Chicago Punk had received an urgent call from Nico telling him to get to the loft as soon as possible and not to tell April. He had no idea what was going on but with April heading off to work he didn't have to worry about sneaking off to see Nico. Once he arrived at the loft he didn't knock just walked right inside and saw Celeste sitting on the couch with Amy and Nico was sitting on the recliner.

"What's going on?" Punk asked closing the door behind him.

"There's something you need to know." Celeste said standing up.

"Alright." Punk said stepping further inside. "You ok?" he asked seeing Amy's eyes were red from crying.

"I lost the baby." Amy said looking up at him.

"I'm sorry." He said walking over to her and pulling her into a hug as she sat. "I'm sorry." He said looking back at Nico who just nodded.

"Tell him." Celeste said to Nico.

"Tell me what?" Punk asked as Amy pulled away.

"I wasn't going to tell you." Amy said to him as she sniffled.

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"The baby I was carrying was yours." Amy told him.

"What?" He couldn't help but laugh, it was the most ridiculous thing he ever heard.

"I came back at Christmas to tell you." Amy sniffled looking down, far too afraid to meet his eyes. "I didn't know how to."

"Wait a minute." Punk laughed. "Is this a joke?" he asked looking over to Nico.

"I never slept with Nico." Amy told him honestly. "He saw me buying the tests a few days before I found out for sure. He agreed to cover for me."

"Cover for you?" Punk asked.

"You're so into April you didn't want this baby." Amy said to him.

"You lied to me?" Punk asked looking at Nico.

"And me." Celeste added glaring towards Nico. "You trashed our entire relationship. Who lies about sleeping with a woman he never slept with?"

"I told Nico I wasn't ever going to tell you." She said looking at Punk. "I didn't want to mess up your life and I didn't want you to feel forced to be around a baby you didn't even want."

"That wasn't your decision to make." Punk spat standing up.

"Nico didn't want his sisters heart broken either." Amy added.

"Why would her heart break?" Punk asked them. "You think I would have left April?"

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you." Amy said to him. "I didn't want this baby raised by two mommies, I didn't want to put a wrench in your relationship because it was the happiest I have ever seen you and I didn't want everyone to resent me for breaking you two up because you damn well know that's what would happened."

"So what was the grand plan?" Punk asked them. "You were going to raise my kid?" he asked Nico. "You were never going to tell me?"

"I don't know." Nico admitted. "I wanted to tell you."

"He did." Amy confirmed. "He told me he was going to tell you a few weeks ago around April's birthday and that's why I went back to Atlanta."

"But you two got engaged." Nico pointed out. "I didn't think it was the right time so then I just accepted the fact that I'd accept fatherly duties."

"Are you fucking nuts?" Punk laughed loudly as Celeste looked towards him with sympathy. "You were going to raise my fucking kid and never tell me? I was going to be uncle Punk to my own kid!?"

"It doesn't even matter anymore, ok!?" Amy shouted standing up as well. "The baby is gone." She reminded them both crying.

"What happened?" Punk asked in a softer tone.

"It had something to do with my placenta." She said shaking her head. "I don't even know I couldn't even hear the doctor after he told me the baby was gone. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Punk asked disgusted. "You were carrying my baby and I never even got a chance to get attached to it."

"You're better off." Amy said to him. "I wish I hadn't."

"Me too." Nico added.

"Oh fuck off." Punk said to Nico. "You are fucking dead to me."

"Don't say that." Amy said to him. "He was looking out for you and April."

"He was keeping a huge fucking secret from me!" Punk yelled at them.

"You did the same thing with April." Nico reminded him. "Difference was I was protecting you two."

"It doesn't even compare." Punk said shocked by Nico. "You didn't think I had the right to know that I was having a baby?"

"There is no baby!" Amy yelled out.

"There was!" Punk yelled back. "How long have you known?" he asked Celeste.

"I just found out last night." Celeste told him. "I never would have kept this from you or April for that matter. But it all makes sense now."

"I'm sorry Punk." Amy said to him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you and I'm sorry I couldn't keep our child alive."

"I need to get out of here." Punk said backing away.

"Let's talk about this." Amy insisted reaching for his arm but he jerked it away.

"I'm not talking to either of you." He said to her and nodded towards Nico. "I don't even know who you are man." he said to Nico.

"I was trying to help you." Nico said to him. "I wanted to avoid all of this."

"I don't know why you really fucking did it but you of all people should have known April and I are a lot stronger than you give us credit for." Punk said to him. "She would have understood-"

"She would have broken up with you." Nico stated confidently. "She never would have gotten in the way of you being a father."

"She wouldn't have." Punk said spat at him.

"She's always talking about having kids with you." Nico reminded him. "How would she have felt knowing you were having a baby with another woman?"

"She would have stuck it out. You don't give her enough credit." Punk said to him coldly.

"I know her better than you do." Nico said simply.

"No you really don't." Punk said walking to the door.

"Punk please!" Amy yelled but he was already gone.

* * *

It was almost 7pm now and April was tucked away in her office typing up her book. She had tried to get in touch with Punk with all morning but his phone was off. She was worried something had happened to him and was having a hard time concentrating on her book. She finally got fed up and slammed her laptop closed and stood up. She was given a deadline to have this new chapter done by morning but she knew she couldn't work without knowing where Punk was.

"Finished already?" Daren asked leaning in her doorway.

"No." April said looking up. "But I have somewhere to be."

"You have a deadline." Daren reminded her stepping into her office. "You've also taken off pretty much every weekend since you've started working here the least you could do is meet your deadlines."

"I think something happened to Phil." April said to him. "I can't reach him."

"I'm sure your boyfriend is more than capable of taking care of himself." Daren smirked.

"Fiance." April corrected.

"Is he still?" Daren asked curiously. "Because I noticed my flowers are still on your desk."

"I'm trying to be nice." April forced out.

"Did Paul teach you that?" Daren asked.

"Maybe." April admitted quietly.

"I wasn't very good to you in the past." Daren admitted freely. "I'm just trying to make things right and get back to where we were before we complicated things. We were a fantastic team."

"You were awful." April agreed.

"I want your book to get done and on the market because I know how much it means to you." Daren said to her. "I want you to stay and work here after it's done because I trust you here. Letting you quit was a terrible business decision and I should have separated my personal feelings from my professional ones."

"You should have." April agreed.

"What can I do?" Daren asked her. "How can we go back to being friends?"

"Friends is an ambitious goal." April scoffed.

"I'm an ambitious man." Daren smirked sitting on the edge of her desk and looking down at her. "At least I said friends and not lovers."

"We were terrible lovers." April reminded him."We were barely that."

"Maybe we didn't try hard enough." Daren shrugged.

"It's far too late for that." April warned him.

"So I'll settle for friends." Daren said giving her half a smile.

"Just give me my space." April said to him. "Don't pressure me into having dinner with you or lunches, don't send me flowers or hang out in my office. If you want to see me make an appointment."

"I am the CEO." Daren reminded her.

"An appointment." April repeated.

"Done." Daren said to her. "Anything else?"

"A proper apology." She said to him. "You've said you regret what happened with us and what you did but I haven't heard you say your sorry unless you're not sorry-"

"I am." Daren said to her. "I'm sorry for accusing you of lying to me about thinking you were pregnant, I'm sorry I got into a fight with your brother and forced you into quitting and I'm most sorry for not being a gentleman with you on your first time." he said sincerely. "If I could go back and change my actions that evening I would."

"Thank you." April said looking up at him and he smiled.

"I like that you're wearing glasses today." Daren smiled admiring her. "It reminds me of you when things were less complicated."

"Nothing has to be complicated anymore." She reminded him. "We're friends."

"Friends." He agreed extending his hand to her and she thought about it for a moment and shook his hand.

"I have to go now." April said standing up as Daren ran his thumb over the top of her hand.

"Alright." Daren smiled standing up straight. "I'm glad we talked and I look forward to doing it again."

Daren walked to her office door and opened it to find Punk on the other side.

"You won't have to look far, April." Daren said letting Punk in who didn't even acknowledge the man.

Daren walked out of the office and closed the door behind him to give them privacy and April looked up at Punk. Even though it was dark outside and her office was very dimly lit she could see he was devastated and had even been crying. She slowly walked over to him when he didn't speak or move and looked up at him.

"Phil?" She asked feeling like she was going to cry because to see him in this kind of pain broke her heart.

"Ape-" he choked out then pulled her into a hug and cried into her hair.

"It's ok." April assured him not even knowing what she was comforting him over but whatever it was she was going to fix it for him.

Punk cried into her hair and neck for a few minutes before he let her pull over to the couch in the corner of her room and sat him down. She looked at him and promised him that he could tell her anything and he believed her. He never even hesitated or considered keeping this secret from her but it was hard to start but once he did he was amazed by how she listened intently to everything he said to her and didn't interrupt him. She was always his go to person long before they dated because she had amazing listening skills.

It wasn't even that long of the story but he rambled on for over an hour. He told her in detail what went down at the loft, what he was feeling in the moment he found out, what he was feeling hours later, how he was never going to forgive Nico or Amy, where he went after he found out (his families grave), how angry he was at the situation- and she just soaked all in. It wasn't until he literally ran out of things to talk about that she spoke up.

"I love you." was the first thing she said to him and he was so grateful for her. He reached for her small hand and into into his own two large ones and kissed it.

"I love you so fucking much." he said to her. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I think I'm pissed off." April said to him and he frowned. "Not at you. At Nico and Amy. I'm also heartbroken for you. You lost a child that you never even knew about."

"I didn't know." He said to her. "Ape I swear-"

"I know." April assured him.

"Nico kept telling me he did because you would have walked away from me." Punk said to her. "Would you?"

"No." She said without even thinking. "I'd be hurt but if you wanted to stay with me I'd stay with you. We would have made it work. I'm sorry they used me as an excuse to keep this from you."

"I don't know what to do." Punk admitted. "I'm really fucking mad."

"Maybe I can take you down to the gym and you can hit the bag?" She suggested.

"I need you with me." He said to her.

"I'll be there." She assured him. "Or I can take you to the batting cage? You used to do that all of the time when you got angry."

"Or I could go search for Daren Prince and beat the living shit out of him." Punk suggested. "I bet that would really put a smile on my face."

"Why would you do that?" April asked.

"He was in here and those tacky over the top flowers on your desk are not from me." Punk said to her.

"Things are good here." April said to him. "Don't even worry about me. Tell me how I can help you. I'll do anything you want, tell me what you need from me."

"I just need you to hold my hand before I do something stupid." he said to her and she nodded.

"I can do that." She said with a weak smile.

"Don't let me go down to Nico's, don't let me go to Amy's- keep me with you." he said to her. "I don't want to say or do something with the way I'm feeling right now. Actually you know what? Maybe I should just go back to my old place tonight. My lease isn't up yet I should just be alone-"

"Why wouldn't you want me there?" April asked him.

"I don't want to say or do something stupid to you." He admitted. "I can't."

"You won't." April assured him. "For better or worse Phil." she reminded him. "We're family. I want to be here with you tonight and every night until you're not as angry."

"With the way I'm feeling I don't know if I'm ever not going to be angry." he admitted.

"You have every right to be." April said to him. "But don't forget to grieve."

"Grieve? I didn't even know about it. How can I grieve for something I didn't even know I had?" he asked her.

"You know now." She reminded him softly. "I'm grieving for you." She said kissing his cheek and a tear escaped his eye causing her to tear up. "You would have been an amazing father and no one had the right to keep any of it from you."

"I just don't know why it hurts so bad." he let out a sob as he looked down and away from April.

April had never seen Punk cry in her life, she had never seen this side of him. The fact that he was so emotional was understandable but at the same time devastating to her. She didn't know how to make him better all she knew was that she wasn't leaving his side until he was. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and hugged him tightly.

"I didn't even know." he kept saying as he cried.

"That baby was still part of you and whether you knew it or not there was a connection." She said to him using her hand to wipe his tears.

"How am I ever going to forgive them?" Punk asked her.

"Don't worry about them." April said to him. "Grieve for you right now. For once in your life do something for you." She insisted.

* * *

An hour later April managed to get Punk out of her office and took him home. She took care of everything, she walked Serena, cooked him dinner even though he refused to eat, set up a hot shower for him and tucked him into bed. Punk actually drifted off to sleep quickly probably from the emotional day he was having and April just prayed his sleep was at least peaceful.

April on the other hand was wide awake as Punk slept with his head resting on her chest and her fingers running through his hair soothingly. She now understood why he was so protective of her because there were many times he had held her just this way crying until she fell asleep so now April knew he shared her pain with him as she was with him. Part of her wanted to be jealous over the fact that Amy created a child with her fiance but she only felt pity for her. She lost her child as well. And April knew this wasn't about her. Her job wasn't to be sad for herself but to be strong for Phil.

She was furious at Nico for lying to her and Punk, she was mad at Amy for keeping it from them and she was crushed for Celeste and Punk who were both innocent bystanders. The fact that Nico kept using April as an excuse for the lies only upset her more. She really wasn't sure what would have happened had Amy been honest about the father of her baby but she'd like to think her and Phil would have moved passed it and she would have accepted Phil's baby into her life. But she didn't even have to consider that anymore.

She looked down at her soon to be husband and smiled sadly as she continued to play with his hair. He had lost so much in his life already that he didn't deserve this on top of it. She bent over slightly and kissed the top of his head and even though he was sleep he gave her half a smile. She was going to make sure he never hurt like this again and make sure the people that did hurt him like this knew what a terrible mistake they had made. She wasn't sure she'd ever forgive her own brother for this as well because lying and hurting her April would have gotten over, hurting Phil was a different animal. April had never felt such a protective urge in her life as she held Phil. It was definitely going to be a rough road ahead for everyone.


	27. Domestication

**Domestication**

* * *

April took the next day off from work to be with Punk who was taking the day off as well. This was a lot still to digest for him. He wasn't sure if he was more upset by losing a child he never knew he had or the fact that his best friend lied to him and planned on continuing to lie to him. Where did Nico get off keeping him from his own child? This was one betrayal he wasn't sure he'd ever get over. The only positive thing in this entire situation was April, _his_ April. She listened to him, cried with him, held him and vowed to protect and support him. No one had ever taken care of him like that since his family passed when he was eight. This tragedy didn't hurt their relationship but only strengthened it.

"Breakfast?" April asked walking into the bedroom walking with a tray.

"I'm really not hungry." Punk groaned running his hands over his face as he tried to wake himself up.

"That's a shame because I slaved over a hot stove." She frowned placing the tray over his lap.

"These pancakes are the microwavable kind." Punk had to smirk at her attempt to cook. Unless it was grilled cheese or something that took under five minutes she couldn't cook to save her life. The cooking genes all went to Nico apparently.

"I slaved over the microwave." She pouted sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How can I not eat them now?" he smirked picking up a fork.

"This cooking thing is really easy." She smirked jumping up and picking up the clothes they left on the floor. Again April was the messy one and Punk cleaned up after her for the most part.

"And now you're cleaning?" Punk asked in awe.

"I also walked and fed Serena." April said proudly. "I'm even going to do the laundry."

"Don't bother I'll do it later." Punk said to her, another task he did for his fiancee.

"No I want to." She said to him. "You should hang out in bed today."

"I want you to hang out with me." Punk said forcing the food down his throat then grabbed his coffee and nearly choked on it, how could she mess up coffee? He asked himself.

"I will but let me take care of everything around here first." She said to him. "What are you going to do?"

"About what?" He asked poking at the rubber like pancakes.

"Amy and Nico." She clarified.

"I want to know what happened exactly with the baby but I'm not ready to see her and I have nothing to say to Nico ever." Punk said simply. "I know he's your brother-"

"He was wrong." She said to him. "Very wrong. You have every right to be angry and I'm just as angry at him."

"I just can't understand how he thought he'd raise my child." Punk said to her. "He lied to me, to us for months."

"I don't know what the hell he was thinking." April agreed. "I'm sorry he did that to you."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He said to her.

"If I had known-" she began.

"I know." He said to her quietly. "I'm sorry I broke down like that last night."

"You're sorry you're human and feel emotions?" April mocked. "Don't apologize for being yourself and feeling. I just wish there was more I could do for you."

"You've done more than enough." Punk said to her. "You're exactly what I needed last night. You don't have to hang around today either, go to work."

"No way." She said to him. "My man needs some TLC." She said proudly.

"Are you sure? Won't your boss be upset?" he forced out looking over to her as she threw their dirty clothes into a carrying basket.

"I don't care what my boss thinks." April said sorting the clothes.

"What was happening in there last night?" Punk asked and she looked over to him. "Why was he in your office alone with you?"

"Phil." She warned.

"I just want to know if he said or did anything to make you uncomfortable." Punk said to her. "With the way I'm feeling I could really use an excuse to kill somebody."

"We actually made amends." April admitted. "We had a short talk and agreed to leave the past in the past."

"He got you those flowers?" Punk asked her.

"He did." She told him honestly. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I can't lose you." Punk warned her.

"You won't." She said confused. "Why would you think that?"

"If Daren turns back into your Prince Charming-" He began.

"I don't care if he turns into Angel from Buffy." April told him. "The last thing you need to worry about is Daren I promise you."

"Alright." He said to her and watched her collect their clothes. "You know you cant put them all in the machine together."

"Of course." She laughed then looked away nervously.

"Whites go with whites." He told her.

"I know that." She laughed.

"Just leave it Ape." he insisted.

"No I'm going to do it." She said to him. "And then I'm going to cook you a big lunch."

"I think I'll still be full from this big breakfast." He said quickly. "And for dinner-"

"I already know what I'm going to make you." She finished for him with a smile. "I've never really cooked since Nico and my dad always did it but it is so much fun!"

"Right." He smiled.

"Do you not like my cooking?" she frowned.

"I love it." He said seriously and took a big mouthful of breakfast.

"Good." She smiled grabbing the basket and then stopped before walking out of the bedroom.

"The laundry room is on the second floor." Punk told her before she could ask.

"I knew that." She had with skeptical laugh.

* * *

The minute April walked out of her apartment the basket when flying out of her arms and the clothes were scattered. April huffed and grabbed the clothes then noticed someone else helping her and looked up to see Nico.

"No." April said snatching the shirt in his hand out of it and throwing it roughly into the basket. "Get out of here."

"April-" Nico started.

"Don't go near that apartment and stay the hell away from Phil." She warned him standing up holding her clothes basket.

"I just want to explain myself." Nico insisted.

"What more could have to say?" April asked him. "You stole his child."

"I did it for you and him." Nico said to her.

"Stop using me as an excuse for your wrongdoings." April snapped. "I am so disgusted by what you did."

"It felt like the right thing to do at the time." Nico said to her. "You think it was easy for me? I almost lost Celeste for good. I only covered for Phil to protect you!"

"I never asked you to!" April yelled back. "Stop protecting me! I'm an adult!"

"I've never seen you so happy before." Nico said giving her a tight smile. "I just wanted to keep you that way that's always been my goal."

"You hurt the man I love in a way that I have never seen before and I will never forgive you for it." April told him coldly. "Protecting him is protecting me. You broke him and I don't think I'll be able to fix him."

"Let me help." Nico offered. "If he'll just hear me out he'll understand."

"No Nico." April said blocking his way to the door. "You've done enough helping. Just go away and leave us alone."

"I can leave him alone but not you." Nico warned her. "You're my sister."

"You should have thought about that before you did something so stupid." April said to him. "If you would have lied to me and did something to me I would have forgiven but I can't forgive you for hurting him."

"Come to dinner tonight with Celeste and myself." Nico offered. "Punk can hang back if he doesn't want to see me which I understand-"

"You're back with Celeste?" April asked.

"We're getting there." he smiled but April didn't seem happy.

"You all are unbelievable. You trashed Phil's life but you get Celeste in the end." April said bitterly.

"I was attached to that baby." Nico said to her. "This isn't just Punk's loss."

"Are you kidding me?" April asked disgusted. "You barely spent anytime with Amy! You let her move to Atlanta and had zero intentions of being with her out there so you were basically going to let Phil's child grow up fatherless!"

"I was not." Nico hissed. "I flew out to Atlanta last weekend to sort it all out!"

"I can't talk to you anymore." April said to him. "We don't want to see you anymore."

"I'll give you some time." Nico said stepping away.

"This isn't something I'm going to sweep under the rug." April warned him. "It's not like when you attacked me on my birthday or abandoned me when you moved to Chicago and left me with dad alone. You crossed a line with me. You hurt him and I can't get over that."

"I'll be in touch." Nico said as if he ignored everything she said and walked towards the elevator.

April waited until she saw him step on and leave before searching for the laundry room.

* * *

Punk eventually got out of bed and took another shower. He really didn't have much to do around the apartment so he sat and watched the Blackhawks game he had on the DVR and was engrossed in it. It wasn't until it was over he realized April never came back up. He left the apartment and headed six floors down in search of April. He saw she as the only one in the laundry room and crying on a chair.

"Ape?" He asked rushing to her. "What happened?" he asked thinking the worst.

"I ruined everything!" she cried and he frowned.

"What do you mean?" Punk asked alarmed.

"The clothes Phil." She cried picking up one of his shirts, his favorite to be exact and saw it was shrunk.

"Oh." He said taking it from her.

"All of the clothes are like that." April sniffled. "I just wanted to do something nice for you and help."

"I appreciate it." he said tossing the shirt back in her basket. "It's just clothes Ape."

"That's your favorite Blackhawks shirt." She reminded him.

"I know." Punk forced out trying not to sound angry even though he was devastated by the shirt. "And thank you for helping."

"I made everything worse!" she cried. "Like you weren't having a bad enough day it was my job to make you happy and feel better and I made it worse!"

"You have made it better." he said to her confused as to why she would think she hadn't. "I don't care about the clothes."

"I'm going to go out and replace everything I ruined." She promised him.

"I don't care about the fucking clothes." Punk said sitting next to her. "It's a couple of shirts." he shrugged.

"I just don't know how to help." She said to him. "I'm so sad for you but I don't feel right feeling sad since this didn't happen to me but happened to you. So I thought if I cooked and cleaned it would just give you less to worry about."

"Anything that happens to one of us happens to the other." Punk said to her. "If it was you in this much pain I'd feel it just as hard and I do appreciate you trying to help but what would really help is if you would just come back upstairs with me and curl up on the couch and watch a movie with me."

"That's it?" April asked him.

"I just need you close to me." He said to her.

"I can do that." She offered a weak smile. "But are you sure you want to marry a woman who can barely cook and can't do laundry?"

"I knew what I was signing up for." Punk teased causing her to giggle. "I'm not marrying you for your domestication skills. I'm marrying you because of nights like last night where I thought I had nowhere to go I had a place with you. I just needed someone to listen to me and hold me and you did that for me."

"Well I promise to listen and watch the movie with you right after I go to the store and pick you up some new things." April said to him.

"I have a ton of shirts." He reminded her. "But they're so tiny you could probably wear them." he teased.

"Serena wouldn't even fit into them." April said to him. "I ruined my stuff too."

"Oh poor thing." He smirked looking into the basket.

"My Pokemon shirt is so small and my lucky panties are ruined." April sighed resting her head against his shoulder.

"Lucky panties?" He laughed. "You think you need lucky panties?"

"They're your favorites too." April said to him.

"My favorite panties are no panties on you." Punk smirked.

"Well that's good since I ruined so many of them." She said to him he smirked.

"Do you have any on now?" he asked looking at her sweatpants.

"I took them off to wash them." April said to him and he smiled.

"Interesting." he said running his hand over her thigh.

"Stop." She laughed pushing his hand away. "Are you feeling any better?"

"No but I imagine I won't be for a while." he said to her.

"I saw Nico." She told him and his entire face went red. "He wanted to see you but I got rid of him."

"Good." Punk said to her. "It's best he stays as far away from me as possible."

"Do you want me to hit him for you?" April offered.

"No." He said forcing half a smile. "I don't want you to get involved."

"I'm already involved and I've already picked a side." She said to him. "I'm with you, always. What are you going to do about Amy? I'm assuming she's back for good now and you two share this huge thing between you."

"I didn't even know about it." Punk said to her. "And she lied to me and she was going to keep lying. I feel bad because I know she's suffering but I can't even look at her right now. I'm sorry." he said to April who frowned.

"Why?" April asked him confused.

"I know you want a baby." he said to her.

"Oh, have I let that slip?" she teased.

"It can't be easy for you either. I know the baby isn't here but I did create a life with another woman and if it was reversed I'd feel bad." Punk said to her.

"I'm more worried about what you're feeling." She said to him. "We'll have a baby one day." she said to him. "Unless this has completely turned you off the idea of children?"

"I haven't thought about it much but of course I want a family with you." He assured her and he knew that's what she needed to hear.

"There's no rush." She said to him. "I just want to help you grieve right now and help you move past this."

"It's going to take time." He warned her.

"I'm well aware." she smiled softly. "I just don't want to see you like you were last night again." She said gently cupping his face. "I'll spend forever making this up to you."

"Just spend forever by my side." he said to her and she nodded and leaned in to kiss him.

Punk's arm wrapped around her tiny waist tugging her closer and she parted her lips so he could slip his tongue into her mouth. The kiss was intense and for a moment they both forgot where they were. Punk stood up slowly but April wouldn't release his mouth from his. She kept her hands cupped at his face as she backed him into the door. Punk's hand moved to the side and he locked the door.

April knew why he locked the door and she was getting excited. She had never had sex in a place other than a bed before. This was so wrong and dirty but exciting and hot. It didn't even matter where they were they just needed to connect. Punk knew that time wasn't on their side and at any moment someone might try to get in and unlock the door. He cupped her behind so she would jump into his arms and wrap her legs around his waist and carried her to the folding table in the middle of the room.

Punk wanted to strip bare and play with her for hours but again, time wasn't their friend. He reached for her sweats and tugged them down her legs all the while she continued kissing him. He teased her core and lips and wasn't surprised that she was already wet for him. The moment was hot and even Punk was getting unbelievably hard just from her few kissed. Her hands were at his shorts tugging them down as she spread her legs apart further and stroked him a few times before he pushed her hands away and sharply entered her.

April gasped at the contact and moved her mouth away from his. Her hands were wrapped around his neck and her legs were now tightly wrapped around his waist as he pushed into her and she met his extremely hard thrusts. April bit on his shoulder when she felt the urge to cry out to stifle volume. She didn't want to draw attention to the room. She hoped she wasn't hurting him but he didn't seem to care since he never slowed down.

Punk's right hand was at the back of her neck while his left arm was wrapped around her body helping her push against him. The hand at her neck had her hair tangled in his knuckles while he pushed harder. Punk knew this wasn't going to last because he was still emotional as was she. The sounds of her body fluids sloshing and skin slapping were the only thing that people would be able to hear. Punk was biting on his bottom lip trying not groan out as he felt himself ready to explode.

Punk and April hit their orgasms at the same time and even though she was still biting into Punk's shoulder you'd be able to hear her if you were close to the door. Punk's entire body felt lighter as he poured himself into her. He pulled out of her and pulled his shorts up quickly knowing they occupied the room for too long as it was. April hopped off the table and almost lost her footing but he was right there to steady her.

"You ok?" He asked amused.

"Yea." she almost laughed. "That was different."

"Good different?" He asked and she nodded.

"We should get out of here though." she said grabbing their clothes basket and walking to the door.

"Babe." he said grabbing her arm and tugging her back gently. "Your pants?" he asked nodding down and she saw she was so out of it she almost walked out of the room bare from the waist down.

"That would have been embarrassing." She smiled turning red as he knelt down and helped her step into her sweats.

"Yea that's one word for it." he forced out tying the string at the top her pants together tightly.

* * *

April was on the couch with Punk watching a movie curled up together as it got later. April found herself fighting her own dog for Punk's affection as she insisted on laying on his lap. April had no choice but to just rest her head against his shoulder. She heard her phone vibrate against the table a few times and after the third time checked it.

 _Remember me now?_

The number was unfamiliar but a Jersey area code. She squinted her eyes and saw it was a picture of herself from that graduation party she attended and sure enough Xavier was in the picture with a few other students from school.

"What's that?" Punk asked.

"I guess it's me and Xavier from that party." She said passing him her phone.

"Did your dad give him your number?" Punk asked giving her phone back to him.

"I guess." She shrugged. "No biggie."

"Are you going to work tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Not if you need me here." April said to him. "I can take another sick day and take care of you all day again."

"I don't want you missing anymore work." He said to her. "I'm probably going to take a few more days though."

"You want to come by the office for lunch?" April offered.

"Yea I'll swing by and bring food." he said to her.

"Did you talk to Cliff or Colt?" April asked finally. She had been meaning to ask but never found the right time.

"No." he said to her. "You are the only person I am actively speaking to."

"I don't think they knew." April said to him.

"I don't either but I can't deal with their questions and sad faces right now." Punk said to her. "They mean well but I don't want people to pity me and I also don't want them to try to fix up me seeing Nico or Amy thinking they're helping."

"So we just say in our own little world for a little bit." She said to him.

"I don't want you to feel isolated." He reminded her.

"I don't. I'll be with you." she said to him. "There's stuff we have to do anyway."

"Like what?" He asked.

"If you're up for it of course but we had those appointments to look at venues for the wedding this weekend." She reminded him.

"Oh." He said to her. He had completely forgotten.

"We can hold off though." She said to him.

"Would you mind?" he asked her. "I don't feel like running around this weekend my mind just won't be in the right place."

"Of course." She assured him. "We'll hold off. We won't do any wedding stuff this week we can just hang out maybe we can late tickets to the Hawks game Saturday?"

"Yea?" Punk grinned.

"Yea I think that would be fun. We haven't gone since Christmas and I know it would bring a smile to your face." She said to him.

"Let's do it." he said to her.

"And then after that we can go to your favorite pizza place." She suggested. "And after all of that I'm yours for the entire night."

"You're mine every night." Punk smirked.

"I was trying to be sexy." She teased.

"Oh I'm sorry. Will there be outfits involved?" he asked her.

"Yes if you'd like. Possible role play..." she trailed off and his eyes widened.

"I like the sound of that." He said to her. "I nice relaxing weekend sounds perfect."

"Just the two of us." She said to him. "No uncomfortable dinners-"

"-creepy step-brothers." Punk added quickly and she giggled. "Or bosses."

"Just us." She confirmed. "No pressure, no wedding talk-"

"The wedding doesn't bring pressure." Punk assured her. "My mind hasn't changed, I still want to marry you. I just-"  
"I get it." She said to him.

"You know marrying you is my top priority right?" he asked gently pushing her chin up so she was looking at him.

"I do." She smiled.

"Not yet, but soon. I promise." He teased referring to her saying 'I do'.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for your awesome reviews! This chapter was a cool-down and the drama will be starting up soon...**

 **Still to come:**

 **-Meet Jason.**

 **-More Xavier.**

 **-Amy.**


	28. Selfish

**Selfish**

* * *

It had been three weeks since Punk was told the truth about Amy, Nico and his child. He had avoided everyone successfully during that time including Colt and Cliff. April had been so amazing and supportive, he felt bad that she distanced herself from the group herself but she insisted on it. She was spending her lunches with him even leaving the office to meet him at the shop and cutting out early to be home to cook dinner before he even got home. She had been trying really hard to cook good for him even though she was still struggling. Since moving together they ate at Nico's most nights so this was an adjustment.

April was also getting anxious to start planning the wedding and looking at venues. They put it off after he first found out about his unborn child and hadn't mentioned it since. April didn't want to come across as insensitive or pushy but it was now May and she had hoped to be married by Christmas but it wasn't looking good. You'd have to reserve venues for the most part at least a year before the actual date. She was also avoiding Celeste who hadn't reached out to her either so she had no one to even look at dresses with and not to mention being on the outs with Nico. Her dream wedding was turning into a just that, a dream.

"I'm definitely going to have to stay late for work tonight." April warned him as she poured coffee into her canister.

"Just call me and I'll swing by and pick you up." Punk said watching her scurry around the apartment.

"You don't have to do that." She said searching her purse.

"I don't want you taking the train late by yourself, I'll get you just let me know what time." He said to her.

"Ok." She said to him. "I shouldn't be too late we can have a late dinner."

"I'll take you out." He said to her. "We've eaten in every night for a month it feels like."

"Think of all the money we've saved." She teased. "Are you just starving because you're sick of my cooking?"

"No not at all." He scoffed. "I love your cooking."

"Uh-huh." She smirked.

"I just think we deserve a good night out that's all." he said to her.

"Actually I want to talk to you about something at dinner." she said to him.

"You're going to make me sweat all day now?" He asked her. "Now I have to know."

"It's nothing bad." She smiled.

"So tell me now." He shrugged.

"It's just, we haven't discussed the wedding much." She pointed out. "I really want to be married before the book was done but if you want to postpone it I totally get that too."

"I don't want to." He assured her. "We'll figure it out during dinner, ok? Make those appointments and we'll get back on track with it."

"If you're still not ready I understand I just kind of want a roundabout date that's all." She said to him. "Not that it even matters because who is even going to come?" she laughed.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"It's nothing." She smiled.

"No it's something." He argued.

"It's just I don't even have anyone to walk me down the aisle, my maid of honor is MIA and I'm not even sure the groom wants to be there." she said to him.

"Of course I want to be there." He said to her. "I've just been a little distracted obviously."

"I understand that and I know you're still hurting but-" she stopped herself.

"But what?" He asked her.

"But I'm still here." She said to him. "And it may sound selfish and I want to support you but I also want to move on from this. I get that you're angry at Nico and Amy and you're still grieving and I can't imagine what you must be feeling and maybe that's part of the problem. You know what? Forget I said anything-"

"Ape wait." he insisted following her to the door.

"I can't be late." April said to him. "I'm sorry." She said feeling bad for her minor outburst and then walked out the door.

"Ape!" He yelled as he began to follow her but she headed to the stairs. He stepped back inside to grab his keys so he could catch her before she got too far but when he stepped back outside into the hall Amy was stepping off of the elevator.

"Hi." Amy greeted sadly. "I think we have some things we need to talk about."

* * *

April worked through her lunch so she wouldn't have stay as late tonight but all she really wanted to do was be at home with Punk and apologize for her what she said. She had no right to add onto his burden she even tried calling and texting him but clearly he was mad at her. He needed her to be on his side and supportive not childish and selfish. She kept looking at her cellphone waiting to see his name appear but it never came.

"Working during lunch?" Daren asked standing by her door.

"I am." April said to him. "Sorry I've been so behind."

"You said you had a family emergency April, I'm not a complete monster I just hope everything is ok." Daren said stepping further inside.

"Yea it's ok." She said looking at her laptop.

"You're upset." He noted with a frown. "You're not even being mean to me anymore."

"I thought we agreed to be nice and professional and forget the past?" April asked.

"We did." Daren agreed.

"So that's what I'm doing." April said to him.

"Do you need to talk?" Daren asked her.

"No." she almost laughed.

"Come on you seem pretty upset." Daren said to her. "And you have to eat something, want to grab lunch?"

"No thank you." she said politely.

"You're distracted." he pointed out. "How can that be good for our book?"

"Our?" April asked him.

"I am publishing it and have a lot invested in it." Daren pointed out. "If getting your feelings off of your chest helps get back you on track please tell me what's wrong."

"I'm not interrupting am I?" Paul asked stepping into the office.

"Not at all. We were about to head out to lunch and I insist you join us." Daren said to him and Paul looked at April as if she was crazy.

"I wasn't going to lunch." April said to Paul.

"You are now. I'm the CEO and I'm taking two of my employees out to lunch. Your fiance can't get mad if Mr. Heyman joins us now can he?" Daren questioned.

"I guess not." April forced out.

"Great. I'll have the car waiting downstairs by the door." Daren said to them then left the office.

"I said be nice to him not date him." Paul whispered to her.

"I'm not." April sighed. "I'd rather be home to be honest."

"Everything alright?" Paul asked her.

"I hope she." She said sadly. "If this lunch gets me out of work too late I'll do it. You'll come with us right?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't have much of a choice either I suppose." Paul mumbled.

* * *

Silence filled the apartment for a while until Amy finally began to explain herself. It went from silence to her constantly defending her decision to lie to him.

"I just want you to understand." Amy said to him.

"I don't." Punk said to her. "What did you think I would do if you were honest?"

"I didn't want our child to be the reason you were miserable." Amy said to him. "No matter what you say it would have caused a rift between you two-"

"Stop that." He warned her. "You don't know April and it wasn't up to you I didn't even get a chance to-"

"A chance to what?" Amy asked him. "Sit in on some appointments? Get attached? Trust me Punk you were better off with knowing less."

"It wasn't fair." Punk said looking at her.

"You didn't care about me." Amy said to him. "Our baby wasn't created out of love and I didn't want you to resent it."

"I never would have done that and I did care about you. We were together for half a year." Punk argued.

"And yet every time April had a hangnail or stubbed her toe you were at her side." Amy laughed bitterly. "You always picked her over me."

"It's not about picking sides." Punk argued. "This was my kid."

"You would have picked us over her?" Amy asked with a cold laugh.

"I wouldn't have had to." Punk said to her.

"I didn't want my child being raised by her too." Amy said to her.

"Excuse me?" Punk asked hoping he misheard her.

"The girl can't even cross the street without someone holding her hand." Amy said to him and he narrowed his eyes at her. "She's still a baby herself."

"Don't talk about her like that." Punk warned her.

"I like April." Amy assured him. "She's like everyone's little sister but she's not ready to be a step-mom or a wife for that matter."

"April has been on her own since she's been nine." Punk reminded her. "She had a hard life."

"I get that but then she came to Chicago and let Nico take care of her and now you." Amy said to him.

"Don't belittle her to cover up your lies." Punk warned her. "Don't make this about her."

"If she wasn't in the picture we would have been together when I found it." Amy pointed out. "It's all about her. Nico agreed. You both were starting out your lives and again she's so young-"

"Stop with that shit!" Punk yelled standing up.

"It all made sense when Nico and I talked about it." Amy sighed.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Punk asked her. "If you hadn't lost the baby would you have told me?"

"I don't know." Amy admitted quietly. "You would have made a good father."

"Not good enough apparently." Punk said to her. "I don't know what you want me to say to you."

"I want forgiveness." Amy said to him. "We're connected on a whole other level that no one will understand we both lost a child."

"I didn't even know until it was too late." Punk said to her. "I can't forgive and forget."

"Do you know how hard it was for me?" Amy teared up. "I was alone, I was scared and all I had in my life was that baby at least you have April!"

"I know it wasn't easy." Punk said calmly.

"How could you?" Amy asked. "You're just as devastated as I am and you didn't even hear his heartbeat or watch him grow with every doctors visit."

"You wouldn't let me." Punk practically cried out. "I would have been there."

"I feel so empty." She cried as her face dropped into her hands.

"This has killed me so I can't even imagine how you're feeling." Punk admitted sympathetically and now sat back down next to her.

"It was the worst day of my life." Amy admitted looking back at him with teary eyes.

"You called the baby a he..." Punk trailed off.

"I was about six months along, I knew we were having a boy." Amy said to him and now Punk's heart ached. "He's buried in Atlanta. He was so small." She wept and Punk pulled her into a hug. "I loved him so much."

Punk's phone kept going off and he knew it was April looking to talk about what happened before she left but he'd worry about her later and fix that tonight, right now he needed to clear the air with Amy and comfort her because whether he was mad or not, she was right, they had a bond that couldn't be broken and they both lost a child.

"Were your parents with you at least?" Punk asked her and she nodded.

"We buried him near my grandparents and sister." Amy told him. Amy had lost her sister when she was only 17 from suicide. Her life wasn't easy either.

"I want to see him." Punk said to her. "I have to."

"You should go." Amy said to him. "You should say goodbye to your son. Nico went."

"How nice of him." Punk forced out.

"He was attached." Amy said to him. "It took him a while but he really wanted to step up for the baby. He flew down right after I told him and helped me. He was great."

"I don't want to talk about him." he said to her.

"Are you and April planning on having children?" Amy asked him.

"We were." Punk said to her.

"Not anymore?" Amy asked.

"She wants one badly. I wanted to wait." Punk said to her.

"I want a baby." Amy said to him and he looked at her oddly. "I have this void that I want to fill so badly. I want to do it again and do it right."

"Maybe you should give it some time." Punk suggested. "Meet the right person and do it the right way."

"I'm older than you." Amy said to him. "I didn't think I ever wanted children but I loved our son so much that I know I can do it again and better."

"It's your life." Punk said to her. "I wish you the best."

"So that's it?" Amy asked him. "We're just officially not connected anymore?"

"We'll always be connected." Punk reasoned.

"If I could go back in time I would have told you." Amy said to him. "We would have been a family."

"Right." Punk said with a tight smile. "I'm sorry that you felt you couldn't be honest with me."

"I'm sorry too." Amy said with a sad smile. "I loved you so much and having your baby meant a lot to me."she looked right at him and leaned in to kiss him but he turned his head away and looked straight ahead. "I'm sorry." She frowned. "That was stupid."  
"You're in an emotional place." Punk said to her. "I'm not the guy for you Amy."

"Our little boy was so cute." Amy said to him. "He was small but he was handsome I could tell." she said to him. "We make cute kids." She smirked.

"I know you're sad Amy and you want to try to have another baby but it's not going to be with me." He said to her.

"Of course." Amy said feeling embarrassed. "You'll have one with April who is going to be your wife."

"Yea." Punk agreed. "I'll help you in any other way that I can but not like that."

"So we can be friends again?" Amy asked. "I do miss you and April for that matter."

"You don't speak very highly of her." Punk noted.

"She may be young and immature but she was the only one who was nice to me when I was pregnant." Amy said to him. "You didn't even talk to me."

"We didn't have anything to talk about or so I thought." he said to her.

"Look at the time." Amy said to him. "Did you have to work today?"

"Yea, four hours ago." He said looking at the time.

"When you go back to Atlanta I'd like to come with you." Amy said standing up and walking to the door.

"Sure." Punk said to her. "I'll book a weekend out there and we'll go." he then opened the door for her.

"Thank you for hearing me out." She said throwing her arms around him.

Punk hugged her back gently and pulled away slightly when she did. She cupped his face and looked him in the eye as they were nose to nose.

"I love you." Amy smiled sweetly looking him in the eyes.

"Uh." a voice interrupted nervously.

Punk turned his head and saw Celeste who he hadn't seen in weeks. He let go of Amy who also stepped away from him. He could tell Celeste didn't trust what she just saw as she shot him and Amy a cold look.

"We've been trying to call you." Celeste said to Punk who looked confused. "There's been an accident."

"With who?" Punk asked.

"April." Celeste said and Punk felt his heart drop.

"What happened?" Punk asked walking to her as his face went pale.

"She was in a car accident. She's fine but I'm sure she'd want you there. We all tried to reach you I didn't realize you were busy." She said looking towards Amy.

"It's not what you think." Amy said to her and Celeste just nodded.

"When the hospital couldn't reach you they called Nico." Celeste told him "He's already at the hospital."

Punk stepped back into apartment to grab his keys, jacket and wallet then headed to the elevator.

"Are you coming?" He asked Celeste as he stepped on.

"I'll meet you there." Celeste said to him as the doors closed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Punk." Amy said to him. "We needed to talk about our son."

"It's a little late for that isn't it?" Celeste asked her.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Amy asked her. "I didn't sleep with your boyfriend!"

"You still trashed my relationship." Celeste argued. "You not only ruined my relationship but you ruined April's relationship with Nico and Punk's with his. April and I barely talking for some reason and it all lands on you."

"I can't help the fact that you guys aren't mature enough to work this out." Amy said to her.

"Mature would have been being honest from the beginning." Celeste said to her. "And what was happening when I stepped off the elevator? Were you going to kiss him?"

"We'll never know." Amy shrugged. "I have to go. I'm apartment hunting."

"You can keep our place." Celeste told her. "I'm going to be staying with Nico."

"You didn't stay mad." Amy noted. "That's good because Nico is really-"

"Stop trying to act like you know him better than me." Celeste warned her. "You keep telling everyone about these great connections you have with Nico and Punk, two former best friends because of you. Neither guy wanted you Amy, they've moved on. The connection is gone."

"How dare you." Amy hissed.

"It's true." Celeste said to her. "Everyone is walking on eggshells around you treating you with kid gloves but this is all your fault. You should have been honest from the start and don't give me that 'well Punk was with April crap' because they are two of the most generous and loving people I have ever met and they would have helped you, both of them."

"I'm not perfect but I lost a son." Amy reminded her.

"I feel bad for you I really do but it doesn't excuse what you did. Punk is a great man will forgive you but I won't." Celeste said to her. "Stay out of my friends lives." she warned her.

* * *

Punk rushed into the ER and saw Colt, Cliff and Nico in the waiting area and walked right to them.

"Where is she?" Punk asked them. "Is she alright?"

"She has some cuts and bruises but she'll be fine." Colt told him.  
"Why couldn't we reach you?" Nico asked coldly but Punk ignored him, didn't even look at him for that matter.

"She's in there." Cliff pointed.

"Seriously where were you?" Nico demanded grabbing his arm and Punk jerked it away.

"Don't put your fucking hands on me." Punk hissed stepping to him.

"You're supposed to be taking care of her. What if she was seriously hurt? Where the fuck were you!" Nico yelled.

"Don't judge me you piece of shit." Punk spat shoving him back.

"This is a hospital." Cliff warned stepping between the two. "Chill the fuck out."

"This is how you step up for my sister?" Nico questioned.

"Just go see April." Colt said pulling Punk away from Nico who he was ready to kill.

"You can go home, you're not needed here anymore." Punk said to Nico then walked further into the ER in search of April.

Punk spotted her sitting up and she seemed fine from where he was but it was the man looking and speaking to her that bothered him. There was Daren Prince with his fingers gently under chin so he could examine her face closely. He also looked a little cut up so clearly they were together...

"Let me call my plastic surgeon for you." Daren insisted. April only had one cut above her left eye that only required a few stitches.

"It's fine." April assured him.

"Ape." Punk greeted and her face lit up when he walked over to her. Daren let go of April as she hugged Punk tightly. "Are you ok?" he asked looking at her face for himself now.

"Yea it's just a cut above my eye and some bruising to my arm." April said to him. "I'm just shaken up."

"What happened?" Punk asked her.

"It's my fault." Daren said to him and Punk turned to glare at him. "I was taking April and Paul out to lunch and my driver went through a red light."

"It is your fault." Punk said to him coldly.

"It's not." April assured Punk.

"I'll handle all of the medical bills." Daren offered.

"I'll handle the bills and April for that matter so you can get lost." Punk said to him bitterly.

"Phil." April whispered.

"No it's alright I'm just as upset as you are." Daren said to her. "I'm going to check in on Paul, take tomorrow and rest."

"How generous." Punk spat as Daren walked off.

"Don't be like that." April sighed.

"Don't be like that?" Punk mocked. "Why were you in a car with him at all?"

"He told you. He invited Paul and I to lunch." April repeated.

"Why would go out to lunch with him to begin with?" Punk asked her.

"Because he's my boss and he didn't give me a choice." April argued. "Why are you so mad at me? I was the one in the accident. Speaking of that, I know you were mad at me but you really ignored all my calls? The hospital tried you like ten times."

"I wasn't mad." Punk said to her. "Amy came by and we were talking."

"Oh." April said to him quietly.

"I didn't even check my phone." He said to her. "I won't do that again."

April let out a small laugh and looked away.

"What's so funny?" he asked her.

"It's just the last time I was with Daren and needed you, you also ignored my calls." April said to him and his face dropped.

"Don't say it like that." Punk said to her. "You weren't even supposed to be with him."

"Can you just take me home?" She sighed.

"I wasn't putting you before anything but Amy-" he started.

"I get it." April said to him. "You two had a lot to talk about. I mean you both created a life together and I can't compare to that."

"Ape." He scolded.

"I'm sorry." She said jumping off the stretcher she was on. "I don't mean to sound so jealous because I'd hate to feel the loss that Amy had but she had something with you that I wanted to have. There's nothing I want more in my life than starting a family with you and now after all of this I feel like it's tainted your image of family life and you don't want any part of it."

"That's not true. You can't just assume things like this you have to talk to me." Punk said to her.

"I just feel disconnected from you." She admitted honestly.

"That's really weird and clearly on me a hundred percent because I've never felt more connected to you." Punk said to her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes and I swear on my life that I'm going to marry you." he assured her kissing her forehead then again looked at her cut. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes." she admitted. "My head really hurts in general."

"Did they run a scan?" he asked her.

"I think so." She said to him grabbing his hand trying to walk away but he didn't budge. "What?"

"I'm not leaving until I talk to your doctor or someone who examined you." Punk said walking her right back to where she was. "I need to know if you have a concussion, I want to know if they x-rayed your arm-"

"I think my doctor spoke to Nico." She said to him nervously. "He's my next of kin." she reminded him.

"That's not good enough. I want him to talk to me." Punk said and waved a nurse. Punk asked the nurse to find April's doctor for him and even though she warned him it could be a while he insisted on waiting.

"Did you see Nico out there?" April asked him.

"Briefly." Punk said trying not to sound too angry. "Did you?"

"He came in to see me and I kicked him out." April said to him. "You are my emergency contact." She told Punk. "It's just you weren't here-"

"I know." He said to her. "Don't worry about it."

"How did it go with Amy?" April asked.

"She's out of it." Punk told her honestly. "Like something isn't right in her head." Punk knew she was grieving but she went from crying to flirting to anger with a snap of her fingers. She was all over the place and he knew her well enough to know that she wasn't the same.

"She lost a child." April reminded him. "It makes sense."

"I guess." He said to her.

"Do you feel better after talking to her?" April asked.

"No." He said to her. "But the baby, he was a boy by the way, is buried in Atlanta." He said to her.

"You should go." She said without a second thought. "You need to go."

"Amy thinks so too she wants to go out with me." He told her.

"I understand." April said to him.

"I hope you understand that I want you there too." He said to her.

"You don't have to ask me to go because of my selfish outburst." She said to him.

"I'm not. I'm asking you to go because I'm selfish and can't do it without you." he said to her honestly.

"Then I'll be there." she promised.

"Thank you." he said relieved.


	29. Wild Night

**Wild Night**

* * *

 _Punk held true to his word and the two were searching for venues for their wedding. Punk was alarmed he seemed more into than she was now. Every place they looked at she found something wrong with it. He promised money wasn't an issue and she could select any of the places but she just didn't see herself getting married in any of those places she told him. Beautiful hotels, halls- she just didn't see the appeal in any of them._

" _Now I'm starting to second guess if you want to marry me." Punk said as they walked into their apartment._

" _Those places were just so big. How many people are we even going expect there?" she asked him._

" _Is this about Nico?" He asked her._

" _No." She said to him. "Even if he was still coming we still wouldn't be able to fill up a venue like those places."_

" _Who cares? As long as you have what you want." Punk said as she sat on the couch._

" _What do you want?" April asked as he sat next to her and Serena ran right to him to be pet._

" _Whatever it is you want." He said to her. "If you're happy I'm happy."  
"I don't know." She sighed resting against the couch. "A big wedding just seems like a lot of work and a lot of money for just a party." _

" _You think the wedding is just a party?" Punk asked her._

" _It is." She said to him._

" _I thought this was every woman's dream." Punk said to her and she shrugged._

" _It is until you realize you're more focused on your guests and flowers than the person you're supposed to be marrying." She said looking at him. "Let's go small."_

" _Two days of looking at big venues you want small now?" he teased._

" _I'm sorry." She smiled._

" _We'll go small." He said to her. "How small?"_

" _It's just going to be us and Colt and Cliff." she told him. "Unless there's other people you want there."_

" _Can't think of anybody." Punk said to her. "If you really feel you need Nico there-"_

" _I don't." She said to him. "I have nothing to say to him."_

" _What about Celeste? Why aren't you talking to her?" Punk asked her._

" _Because she's talking to Nico." She mumbled. "I also don't trust that she won't tell Nico what we're doing for our wedding and risk him showing up."_

" _So do you want to have someone have the ceremony here?" Punk asked her. "Or we can fly out to Vegas with the guys?"_

" _We could do that." April said to him._

" _It'll be a weekend trip for them and we can stay and hangout if we want." Punk told her and she nodded. "But is a quickie Vegas wedding something you really want?"_

" _It doesn't have to be trashy." April pointed out. "I can still wear a dress and you can wear a suit."_

" _I'll wear whatever you want me to." Punk smiled. "The beauty of this wedding is that we don't have to plan it and arrange a date we can really show up whenever we want."_

" _We have to give the guys enough of time to get off for the weekend." April reminded him. "I at least want them there."_

" _Invite Celeste." Punk told her and before she could argue he interrupted her. "If Nico shows up we'll deal with it."_

" _So when do you want to do it?" She asked finally seeming excited for the first time this entire weekend. "We said we'd wait for winter-"_

" _We don't have to wait for winter." He said to her and she smiled brighter. "We can do it whenever."_

" _Are you sure you don't want to wait to make sure you're really sure about me?" April asked seriously and he let out a loud laugh._

" _I've been sure about you for six years." Punk assured her. "Let's just do it."_

* * *

April was in a luxurious suite in Vegas two weeks later looking admiring the flashy Vegas view. She was going to be married the next night and was the happiest she had ever been. It didn't even matter to her that her brother wasn't there or anyone related to her for that matter. She had told her father she was going to Vegas to be married and she'd call him when she got back but let it at that.

"He wanted to be here you know." Celeste said who was sharing the room with the bride-to-be on the eve of the wedding. "Like really bad."

"I don't want to talk about him." April said to her. "I want to have a good time."

"I know." Celeste frowned. "He's having a hard time without you."

"He has you." April noted unpacking her bag.

"I'm not his family." Celeste pointed out.

"I really can't think about this. I'm standing by my man." April informed Celeste. "He's just starting to slowly move on from this it's been a long process."

"Amy hasn't budged on that." Celeste scoffed. "She's still mopping around."

"She lost a child." April reminded her. "Be patient with her."

"She's really lost it." Celeste said to her. "She's always hanging around the restaurant now, she tried to hit on Cliff and Colt too."

"Phil told me she wants another baby." April confided.

"Well, she's trying." Celeste snorted. "She's hit on any guy in a ten mile radius."

"A few weeks ago she tried to kiss Phil." April told her and Celeste shook her head.

"And you didn't claw her eyes out?" Celeste asked.

"I'm not worried. Phil is faithful and honest. He didn't have to tell me at all but he did and I'm not worried." She said to her. "She has been trying to get him out to Atlanta to visit the cemetery with her every since she told him. She wanted to go this weekend badly but he told her we were getting married and started lecturing him about how he always picked me over her."

"That's insane." Celeste said to her.

"Then she was fine a minute later and congratulated us." April told her. "She's clearly having a hard time with everything."

"Watch her." Celeste warned her.

"I don't have to because Phil knows what's up with her and I'd be going to Atlanta with them. Don't think she's too happy about that." April admitted. "But Phil wants me there. We're thinking about going next month."

"It will be good for Punk." Celeste said to her.

"Yea I really want him to have full closure so we can both move on." April said to him.

"Has he mentioned kids with you?" Celeste asked.

"Nope. I won't even dare bring it up right now either." April told her. "He knows I want kids and he said he does but I don't want to push him. He doesn't seem as eager as Amy does to have a baby."

"I think time heals all wounds." Celeste said to her. "I'm also referring to Nico."

"Celeste stop with that." April sighed.

"I know you want me here." Celeste insisted.

"I'd love for him to be here but he Phil can still barely mention his name without that vein in his neck throbbing and I can't deal with the tension." April said to her.

"He's tried to talk to Punk." Celeste said to her and April huffed.

"Please Celeste." She begged. "This is my big weekend I want to have fun and not be sad. Let's just have a good night?"

"Alright." Celeste said to her. "Here." she said walking over to her suitcase and pulling a tiny dress out. "It's a bachelorette gift."

"It's pajamas?" April asked looking at the short silk dress.

"It's a dress for tonight." Celeste laughed. "You said you wanted a wild send off so I'm going to give you one."

* * *

Punk's bachelor party was really just a party for Colt and Cliff who quickly dragged him to a strip club where he simply sat and sipped on a water while Colt and Cliff were out of their seats throwing cash away.

"Why are you so down in the dumps?" Colt asked looking down at Punk in his seat. "This is your big night!"

"Yea!" Cliff agreed. "Get up and there and get a lap dance."

"I don't want a lap dance." Punk said simply.

"I thought April said we could take you to a strip club." Colt said to him.

"She did but I don't want to be here I have zero interest in these women. I have a woman back at the hotel who these women couldn't hold a candle to." Punk informed them.

"She does look good naked." Cliff agreed and Punk narrowed his eyes at him. "I can't un-see it!"

"Maybe it's because it's just three of us." Colt said to Cliff.

"Yea it's kind of small." Cliff agreed.

"Too bad we didn't have another friend to bring with us, you know someone who loves you and April very much and would give his right arm to walk his sister down the aisle." Colt added casually.

"No." Punk said to him.

"Come on." Cliff sighed sitting back down and trying to talk over the music. "Nico is torturing himself."

"I told April if she wanted him here I would be fine with it. I left it up to her and she said no." Punk defended.

"That's only because she's afraid it will ruin your mood." Colt said to him.

"It would." Punk said to them.

"I get you're mad and all but this is a big day for April too." Cliff reasoned.

"She had the choice." Punk said simply.

"I thought that was you guys!" a voice greeted.

Punk looked up and as if the universe wasn't against him enough there was Jason, his old buddy who made it big wrestling and completely left everyone behind. He also had found out that Jason tried to get into April's pants when she was 19 knowing Punk's feeling for her. This was turning out to be the worst bachelor party in history.

"Hey man!" Colt greeted hugging him. "What are you doing here?"

"We had an event here last night and I decided to stay the night." Jason told them. "Hey Cliff." he said hugging him. "What are you guys doing in Vegas? Were you at the show last night?"

"No we're here for Punk's wedding." Cliff said stepping aside to reveal Punk who refused to even stand up and greet his old friend.

"I didn't even see you man." Jason said to him.

"You haven't seen us in years." Punk remarked.

"He's not enjoying his bachelor party." Colt whispered to Jason who nodded.

"I'm heading to a club across town you guys should come with." Jason offered. "It's VIP." He smiled.

"Great!" Colt cheered and Punk rolled his eyes. He'd be better off if Nico was here.

"Where's Nico?" Jason asked and Punk just shook his head.

"He couldn't make it." Cliff said nervously laughing.

"It's really been ages I want to catch up." Jason said to them.

"If you would have stayed in touch to begin with we wouldn't have to catch up." Punk retorted and Jason chuckled.

"I'm sensing you're not looking forward to this marriage." Jason teased.

"No I am very much and as a matter of fact you all go to the club and I'll go sneak into see my fiancee and salvage some of this night." Punk said standing up.

"No way dude." Colt warned him. "Celeste is taking April out tonight anyway and she won't be back until probably early morning."

"April?" Jason asked taken back. "You're marrying April?"

"That's right." Punk said to him. "Why? You want to go shove your tongue down her throat again?"

"What?" Cliff asked with a laugh. "You kissed April?" he asked Jason laughing.

"Years and years ago." Jason smirked. "It was nothing."

"Nothing but you were the only one who knew I had a thing for her and tried to fuck her." Punk said simply.

"It was really nothing and it was seriously years ago. I was just trying to cheer her up because she was having a birthday." Jason insisted. "I meant no harm and I'm happy that you two finally got together."

"Right." Punk forced out.

"Let me make it up to you." Jason said to him. "Come to the club and everything is on me." he said to him.

"N-" Punk started.

"We're very grateful thank you." Colt answered for him.

"I have a car out front lets go." Jason said to them.

"I'm going to kill you." Punk hissed in Colt's ear.

"So wait, Nico isn't coming to his own sisters wedding?" Jason asked Cliff who was walking next to him.

"It's a long story." Cliff said slapping his shoulder as they exited the club.

* * *

"Why are you being a debbie downer?" Celeste asked April who was tucked away in the VIP area of the club that Celeste took her too. "This wasn't cheap by the way and I didn't pay to have you sitting up and here sipping champagne all night."

"I just want to see Phil." April admitted.

"You're going to see him everyday for the rest of your life." Celeste reminded her. "Let's go dance at least." she said grabbing her hands and pulling her out of her seat.

"If I dance my ass is going to hang out." April warned her.

"You wanted wild." Celeste reminded her with a grin. "This is your last night not being single."

"I don't want to be single anymore which is why I'm getting married." April reminded her.

"I'm sorry if bringing up Nico bought you down but it's time to cheer up." Celeste insisted pulling her to the stairs and to the dance floor.

Just missing them was Jason, Colt and Cliff being led to the private table next to April and Celeste's.

"So how is April?" Jason asked as they sat down and ordered drinks.

"She's great." Punk forced out as nicely as possible.

"I really do miss you guys." Jason said to them. "Sorry I haven't been around or in touch but I've been so busy."

"We get it." Colt said to him and Punk rolled his eyes.

"This club is awesome." Cliff said trying to get off this topic.

"It's the hottest spot in Vegas." Jason grinned.

"It's nice that you have so much money and time to waste at places like this." Punk remarked.

"I hope you're not this grumpy tomorrow." Jason teased.

"I won't be." Punk forced out looking around.

"Look at the women down there." Cliff said as his tongue practically dropped out of his mouth.

"They only let the beautiful ones in." Jason grinned.

"I think I'm going to go stretch my legs." Colt said casually standing up and stretching.

"Don't embarrass yourself by trying to dance." Punk warned him.

"Who said anything about dancing?" Colt laughed. "I'm just going to mingle."

"And I'm going to join you." Jason said to him. "Cliff? Punk?"

"I'm going." Cliff said to them. "But I'll catch up."

"Go, dance the night away." Punk said to Cliff.

"Nico is in Vegas." Cliff told him.

"He's what?" Punk asked him.

"He's staying in room 1183 in the hotel and he's not going to come to the wedding unless you invite him." Cliff told him.

"He wasted a trip." Punk shrugged.

"Do you really want to hold onto all of this bitterness? It's not his fault that your baby didn't make it and that's what you're really upset about in the long run." Cliff told him.

"That's not all. The lying also upset me." Punk snapped.

"You're marrying his sister and no matter what April says she wants her brother to at least walk her down the aisle and you know it." Cliff said to him. "She's dropped everything to support you during this the least you could do is suck it for one fucking day so she can have her whole family there. She doesn't have anyone else close to her she wants him there stop this shit for the day at least."

Cliff then walked off leaving Punk to think. He knew deep down he'd never forgive Nico for what he did but he also knew April wanted him there. Would he be able to swallow his pride for a few hours at least? He just wasn't sure he'd be able to enjoy the most important day of his life if Nico was there.

His thoughts were lost when he spotted a beautiful woman in an incredibly short dance pass by him and sit at the table next to him with her back to him. He recognized April right away mostly because her dress was so short and loose that it lifted slightly and he got a view of her ass, an ass he was extremely familiar with. He smiled to himself as the waitress walked over to her.

"Hi do you have food here?" April asked looking up at the woman who just smiled and nodded. "Do you have grilled cheese?"

Punk bit on his bottom lip to try not to laugh. Of course an upscale club like this didn't have that on the menu. His poor fiancee was having just about as good of a time as he was having and clearly was starving.

"No?" April asked the waitress. "Cheeseburger? Chips? Anything really unhealthy and yummy?"

"We have sliders." The waitress told her and April just looked at her. "Mini cheeseburger."

"I'll take a few of those." April said to her.

"Would you like more champagne as you wait?" The waitress asked.

"No, no more for me." April smiled. "I'm getting married tomorrow and don't want to be hungover."

"Congratulations." the woman smiled.

"Thank you." April said and couldn't but flash the ring.

"Wow." The waitress said looking at it. "Your boyfriend must really love you."

"He's the best." April grinned proudly.

"I'll be right back with your order." The waitress said to her.

April couldn't help but look back down at her ring smile. She wasn't into this big wild night since there was still a lot bothering her about tomorrow and it was mostly thoughts of Nico keeping her from having a great time tonight but she knew by morning she'd feel much better. Tomorrow was about her and Phil not Nico or anyone else. She felt two hands on her bare shoulders and stiffened knowing the hands were too big to belong to Celeste.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've seen in Nevada." the familiar voice told her and she relaxed knowing it was Punk.

"I've heard that a lot tonight." She teased and looked back at him. "Oh, it's you."

"Yea me." Punk forced a smile.

"What are you doing here?" April asked standing up and kissing him.

"We ran into Jason at the strip club and he took us here." Punk said to her.

"Jason is here?" April asked surprised.

"Of course he is, why wouldn't he be here on the eve of my wedding? Maybe Daren Prince is lurking around here too." Punk smirked.

"Nah he's in Chicago." April said to him. "Even though he did send his best wishes."

"I bet he did." Punk forced out.

"Why are you up here not having fun?" April asked him.

"I didn't need a big send off." Punk shrugged. "What about you? Aren't you supposed to be getting wild?"

"I only want to get wild with you." she responded smoothly.

"I was planning on sneaking into your suite tonight." he informed her nipping at her lips as his hands roamed her back.

"No need to sneak." she said to him. "You're more than welcome."

"I really wanted to control myself for at least one night then you walked by and flashed me-" Punk started.

"I did not." She laughed.

"Babe your ass is out." Punk frowned. "Your dress keeps flying and thank god that you're wearing underwear."

"Not for long." She whispered.

"Ape." he warned her as she leaned up and met his lips to kiss him again.

"I guess the real party is up here." A voice laughed and Punk looked up and over April's head to see Jason. "Does your friend have any-" he started as April turned around and his mouth dropped. "April?"

"Hi Jason." she smiled and hugged him.

"You're really April?" Jason asked pulling away to check her out from head to toe. "You look different."

"I did get older." April teased.

"No it's just-" Jason stopped then smiled. "You really did grow up holy shit. The last time I saw you you had frizzy hair, glasses and no ass." he smirked as Punk rolled his neck ready to punch him.

"I've always had the ass." April smirked.

"I've just never seen-" he stopped when he caught Punk ready to pounce on him. "I never saw anything ever." he covered quickly. "It's great to see you and congratulations on the wedding."

"Thank you." April said to him. "If you're still in town you should come." she offered and Punk's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Maybe I will." Jason smiled. "Sit at our table and order anything you want, all on me." he smiled.

"I have a table right here." April said pointing. "This was my bachelorette party."

"Do you want us out of here?" Jason offered.

"No she doesn't." Punk said pulling April by the hand back and to his side.

"So let's push the tables together." Jason grinned. "I'm so glad I bumped into you guys! We're only missing Nico." he smirked then walked off to the private bar upstairs.

"You ok?" Punk asked her noting how sad she had gotten at the sound of her brothers name.

"Yea." She said putting on a brave face.

* * *

Two hours in and everyone was around the table eating. Everyone but Punk and April who were enjoying kissing each other most of the time. She was on his lap as they nipped at each others lips and giggled as they whispered into each others ears.

"The worst bachelor ever." Cliff said taking a bite out of his food.

"You're not spending the night together." Celeste warned them.

"We have to." April said to her. "Phil needs me tonight."

"I do." Punk agreed.

"You're going to have every night. Tonight I have things planned the stripped her is meeting us back at our room." she said to him and he scowled. "I'm kidding!" she laughed. "But I do have some things planned."

"That's fine." Punk said as his hand planned with the bare skin on her thigh. "I have a few things to do anyway myself."

"Like what?" April asked.

"I have to pick up your gift." He said to her.

"You got me a present!" She asked with happy eyes.

"Maybe." he smirked.

"It's so weird to see you two like this." Jason chuckled drinking a glass of champagne. "We were like siblings." he laughed.

"Didn't stop you from fooling around with her." Punk shot at him with a sarcastic smile.

"Kissing." Jason corrected. "No fooling around."

"He's a very jealous guy." Cliff defended to Jason. "I showered with April once and he's still not over it."

"You what?" Jason asked him. "How has Nico not killed you all?" he asked laughing.

"We didn't shower together." April reminded him.

"Almost." Cliff said to her.

"No." Punk said glaring at Cliff. "You wouldn't be sitting at this table or breathing for that matter if you took a shower with April."

"Yea, Jason still might not make it all way through and he only kissed her like six years ago." Celeste smirked.

"Could you walk me to the bathroom?" She asked standing up and looking at Punk.

"Yea." He said standing up and hoping the strain in his jeans wasn't too noticeable.

Having April on his lap, kissing and rubbing against him most of the night was making him extremely hard and he was hoping this wasn't a real bathroom trip.

"So really now, where the fuck is Nico?" Jason asked the group now that Punk and April were out of earshot.

April pulled Punk into one of the many private bathrooms of the VIP club area and locked the door behind him. She grabbed his face to kiss him and he lifted her and pressed her against the bathroom door. Punk was already hard and ready to go as she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his strong waist. He teased his hand over her panties and massaged her for a few moments as they kissed and he could tell how wet and sensitive she already was.

Punk knew he'd never get enough her. He was surrounded by a ton of naked women tonight and it was only his April that could arouse him like this and she barely did anything. She moaned into his mouth as his he drew rough circles over her panties and clit and pulled away from him and gave him almost a death glare. He smirked pushing her panties to the side and sliding two fingers into her and she rested against the door more.

"I can't wait to marry you tomorrow." Punk said to her and she smiled down at him.

"I love you." She told him even though he already knew it.

"Is this too un-romantic for you?" he asked her. "I'll sneak into your room tonight-"

"No I want you here." She said to him. "I want to walk back out there and still feel you in-between my thighs." She whispered and he groaned loudly as his fingers jerked in and out of her quicker. "I want everyone to know that I'm yours."

"You are." he almost threatened.

Punk pulled his fingers out of her and with her help freed himself of his jeans and boxers as the bunched around his knees. He lifted her and dropped her onto his rock hard member. April's back and palms of her hands were pressed to the door as Punk plowed into her without warning. He knew what her body could handle and was able to tell just by how she looked at him how she wanted sex. She liked it rough just like he did.

"Fuck Phil." She gasped now wrapping her arms around his neck holding for dear life as he his lower half was slammed her into the bathroom door.

"You like that?" he asked her.

"So much!" She yelled.

"I can't believe you're mine." he gasped out looking her in the eyes and even shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe I'm going to spend the rest of my life with the love of my life."

"Phil." She wanted to say something sweet as she cupped his face but her thoughts were preoccupied with her pending orgasm. "Phil!" She yelled out in pleasure now.

"That's it. Come for me." He demanded flexing his hips harder into her.

April came a moment later and Punk joined her at the same time. She took a second as she was literally in tears from the intense experience.

"Are you ok?" he asked slightly concerned.

"Yes." She said lifting her head and smiling as she looked delirious from pleasure. "This is the best bachelorette party ever. I wanted a wild night and I got one."

"I'm glad I was the one with you tonight than." He teased sliding out of her body and helping her to her feet.

"Every night." She reminded him as she cleaned herself off and he pulled his boxers up.

"I hope every night ends like tonight." He said in a hopeful voice.

"We should get back." She said to him.

"One more kiss." he said grabbing her wrist and kissing her deeply again.

* * *

Punk was outside the hotel room number Cliff had given him for ten minutes now contemplating on knocking. He wanted April to be her absolute happiest tomorrow and knew that Nico being there would really put it over the top. He just wasn't sure he was selfless enough to put his feelings aside for an hour and let him attend. Against his better judgment he knocked hard three times on the door and waited for the door to open.

He hadn't seen Nico since April's minor accident and didn't feel he missed him at all. Nico opened the door and was clearly surprised to see Punk stranding there who looked just as pissed as he was the day he found about the baby. Nico waited in silence for Punk to speak up first...


	30. For Better or Worse

**For Better or Worse**

* * *

"Punk." Nico remarked.

Punk eyed his former best friend already regretting coming to see him. But the truth was, he never would have met April if it weren't for Nico he also had to remember how much having Nico walk her down the aisle no matter how short the aisle was, would mean a lot to his future wife. April had literally put her life on hold for him while he was grieving and he didn't want to be selfish it's not how he wanted to start out their lives together.

"Cliff told me you flew down even though you weren't invited." Punk said to him.

"You don't own Vegas." Nico shot back. "I wanted to be near my girlfriend and friends."

"Not your sister?" Punk asked him.

"Obviously I wanted to be here for her but clearly her groom has talked her out of having her only family attend her wedding." Nico bit out.

"You don't have any right to be pissed at me." Punk reminded him.

"You've turned my sister against me to the point where she doesn't talk to me and didn't even want me at her wedding." Nico said to him. "She's been my sister for 25 years and you've been in the picture for five and you took my sister away from me."

"You took my kid away from me." Punk shrugged.

"So that's what this is? An eye for an eye?" Nico asked him with a bitter laugh. "I loved that baby and I would have done right by him."

"Except the right thing would have been telling me about him." Punk argued.

"I was trying to keep April happy." Nico said to him. "Both of you! I wanted to make up for the fact that I gave you both a hard time and wanted to keep you both happy so sue me. I thought I was doing right by everyone involved."

"And yet you did everyone wrong." Punk said to him.

"Amy wasn't going to tell you. It's not like I convinced her to keep it to herself." Nico reasoned. "She didn't want her child to grow up with a father that was in love with another woman, she was going to just leave for Atlanta and you would have never seen him."

"What would it have mattered?" Punk asked him.

"At least with me raising him you'd be around him all of the time." Nico reasoned. "You'd get your son and be with April."

"Yet I wouldn't have known it was my son." Punk pointed out. "There's no way to make yourself look like the good guy in this situation and I didn't come here to hear you defend yourself."

"So why are you here?" Nico asked him.

"If you want to go to the wedding and walk April down the aisle and she's ok with it, do it." Punk told him. "Doesn't changed were we stand." he said eyeing him. "I want nothing to do with you, I don't trust you and I don't want you around me but I also want April to have the perfect day and if that means having to deal with you for a few hours I'll deal with it."

"She won't even talk to me." Nico said to him. "Won't return my calls, refuses to see me at her office- she hates me because of you."

"She doesn't hate you and she's mad at you because you did all of this in the name of her." Punk argued. "She hates that you think she's some weak minded child who wouldn't have been able to handle something of this magnitude. She's a lot stronger than you give her credit for. She feels guilty that this all happened because of her."

"I made a mistake." Nico admitted. "I've apologized and there's nothing more I can do about it."

"You can walk your sister down the aisle." Punk said to him. "I'm sure no matter what she's feeling she still wants you there."

"So after that, that's it?" Nico asked. "We all go back to not speaking?"

"I would never keep April away from someone she loves- I'm not you." Punk said to him. "I also don't control her. If she wants to talk to you that's fine it doesn't mean I have to." Punk walked off and left it at that.

* * *

April was in her elegant, yet simple white dress. It was silk and pooled around her feet with a short train, no veil and short flats. The dress was low cut down the middle and even though it was loose around her waist and legs it hugged her perfectly up top. Her hair was in big curls and pinned on one side.

"You look beautiful." Celeste beamed.

"Yea? I didn't have much time to pick the dress-" She began.

"It's perfect." Celeste assured her. "It's elegant and not over the top."

"You think Phil like it?" April asked her.

"I think Phil would like it if you married him in sweats as long as you just marry him." Celeste smiled.

"Have you seen him?" April asked her.

"No but for the hundredth time he didn't get cold feet and run." Celeste laughed.

"How can you be so sure? Maybe he realized he could do better or he wants someone older and more mature-" April rambled.

"He's going to be there." Celeste assured her. "Trust me."

Celeste opened the door when she heard knocking and stepped aside to let Nico in who was wearing a suit.

"What are you doing here?" April asked looking at her brother.

"I'll give you guys a minute." Celeste said excusing herself.

"Punk invited me." Nico said to her.

"No he didn't." April said shaking her head.

"Well I flew in because I planned on attending no matter what." Nico admitted with a smile. "But he did come by to see me last night and he wants me to walk you down the aisle."

"Really?" April asked.

"I wouldn't lie about that." Nico assured her.

"Just about babies?" April asked him back.

"Can we not?" Nico asked walking over to her. "This is your wedding day and I just want to give you away. Forget all that crap for a few hours and help you celebrate the most important day of your life."

"He's really ok with it?" April asked him.

"Yes." Nico assured her. "I hope you didn't find someone new to walk you down the aisle."

"I didn't." April said to him. "I was going to walk alone."

"We don't do things alone." Nico reminded her. "We're family. It's always been us."

"It has." April said with a faint smile.

"You look beautiful." Nico said admiring her.

"Thank you." She smiled looking back into the mirror.

"I'm really happy for you." Nico said to her.

"I know you're not happy with the groom." April said to him.

"The groom isn't happy with me." Nico laughed. "And I respect that. I've always respected Punk and if I didn't think he was good for you I wouldn't have gone out of my way to try to help you guys. Did you invite dad?"

"No." April said to him. "I didn't want him here. I wanted today to be about me and Phil only."

"If you don't want me here I'll leave." Nico assured her.

"No you can stay." She said to him.

"Good." He smiled. "So are you ready?"

* * *

Punk was in the small chapel with Colt and Cliff at his side. Punk was wearing a nice suit, freshly shaved, hair slicked back and a little nervous.

"Cold feet?" Cliff teased.

"No I'm more afraid her feet are cold." Punk admitted. "She's definitely still here right?"

"Yea." Colt laughed. "Seriously though, no second thoughts?"

"Why would I have second thoughts?" Punk asked him annoyed.

"Marriage is it." Cliff reminded him. "There's no way out. No other women-"

"I don't want other women. When I was with other women all I've ever wanted was April." Punk told them. "I never thought I'd have her. It was always like this fantasy."

"Yea there had been some obstacles." Colt agreed.

"It was all worth it." Punk said to him.

Punk was watching the door like a hawk waiting for Celeste to walk in and tell them that April was there but instead of her, Amy stepped in dressed in a short white dress and sat next to Jason who was their only other guest.

"Did you invite her?" Cliff whispered in Punk's ear.

"Nope." Punk said bouncing on the heels of his feet.

"Is she supposed to wear white?" Colt asked them.

"Nope." Punk added in the same calm voice.

"Want me to tell her to leave?" Cliff offered.

"No." Punk said to him. "I don't want any scenes she's just sitting there."

"What if she interrupts the wedding?" Colt asked him.

"She won't." Punk said to them. "Why would she?"

"Why would she up here uninvited in a white dress?" Cliff laughed.

Before Punk could respond Celeste finally walked in and made her way towards them. She told the man performing the ceremony that the bride was ready.

"Ready?" Celeste asked excitedly.

"Yes." He said looking back towards the door.

He didn't even notice Nico holding onto April as the doors opened. She was gorgeous. Everyday he saw her she looked more and more beautiful. He watched as she slowly and nervously made her down the very small aisle with cheap organ music playing but the venue, guests, music and even the man walking his bride to him didn't register in his mind.

"Wow." April said in awe of how he looked. She had never seen him so dressed and cleaned up. "You look so handsome."

"I think that's my line." He smirked taking her hand into his.

"You think I look handsome?" She teased.

"You look unbelievable. Even when I'd fantasize about this day you weren't this beautiful." He admitted.

"Are we ready?" the minister questioned.

"Yes." April said holding onto Punk's hands.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Phillip Brooks and April Mendez in holy matrimony. At this time both have written their own vows." the minister stated. "April," he nodded for her to go first.

"This is so weird." April stated nervously but still smiling. "You'd think being a writer it would be easy for me to put into words how much I love you and how happy I am today but it was impossible. All I can really say is that you know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow you still manage to love me. You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me today that can't believe I'm the one that gets to marry you." a tear fell from her eyes and Punk gently dried her cheek with his thumb and smiled at her. "I love you."

"Phillip." The minister nodded for him to go.

"I had a lot written down and now that you're here I've forgotten it all." Punk admitted. "Marrying you today is making me the happiest I've ever been in my entire life. When I've been cold you've brought warmth, where that had been darkness you brought me light." he said holding her hands tightly. "All I can say is that I promise to love you in good times and bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard. I promise to respect and cherish you, to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you and to comfort you. You're not just the love of my life but my best friend." he said smiling and picked her hand up and kissed her knuckles gently.

"Do we have the rings?" the minister asked.

Colt looked at Cliff who looked back towards Colt.

"Oh that's me." Cliff said with teary red eyes from the sweet vows. He hit around around his jacket pocket and then dug into his pants pockets. "Here you go." he said finally fishing the box out of his pocket and passing it to him.

"April place the ring on Phil's finger." The minister nodded and she took the bigger ring out and slid it onto his hand.

"I love you." She whispered as she did so.

Punk was next and slid the ring on her hand and whispered sweet words that no one around could hear but that's the way he wanted it.

"I know pronounce you Mr and Mrs. Brooks." The minister cheered. "You may kiss the bride."

Punk leaned down and kissed her quickly wanting to do so since the moment he saw her. The few people there applauded as they pulled apart and looked into each others eyes.

* * *

The reception wasn't much of one. It was supposed to be a small dinner but Punk and April opted to head up to their hotel for the night and left the rest of the group to celebrate in their honor.

"Do you feel any differently?" April asked as they walked into her hotel room.

"I feel happier." He admitted removing his suit jacket and tossing it onto a nearby chair. "Are you sure you wanted to skip the dinner?"

"Yes." She said to him. "I saw Amy was there and didn't want to have an awkward dinner with her and Nico at the table."

"I didn't invite her." Punk assured her.

"I know." She assured him.

"You look so beautiful." Punk grinned walking to her.

"You like my dress?" April asked him.

"I love your dress." he confirmed kissing her. "I love everything about you."

"So no regrets?" She asked him teasingly.

"My only regret is not doing this sooner." he told her as he hugged her close to his body.

"Thank you for inviting Nico." She said to him.

"I'd do anything to make you happy." he said to her. "I just hope it helped."

"He didn't make or break this day for me but it was a nice surprise." She smiled. "That was incredibly generous of you."

"I've just been thinking a lot." he admitted. "When I heard about the baby you were at my side comforting while most women would be distancing themselves from the situation or making it about themselves you went above and beyond to take care of me." he said in awe of her.

"I know one of the main reasons they didn't tell you about the baby was me." She said to him. "I'm sorry that I wasn't old or mature enough or adult enough to help raise your child with you."

"You're the most nurturing and caring woman I have ever met." Punk said to her.

"You married a woman who can't cook, clean or do laundry." She snorted. "Maybe they weren't so off."

"You may not cook well but you try, I like to clean and laundry is tricky." He smirked trying to make her feel better. "Out of everyone involved in this situation you were the only one capable of taking care of a child." he said to her. "Everyone who doubted you is an idiot and clearly doesn't know you at all. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't think you could be an amazing mother."

"Do you really mean that?" She sniffled and he frowned. He didn't want her to cry.

"Of course I do." he said to her. "Why are you sad?"

"It's just I thought after everything you'd believe I wasn't capable of being a wife or a mother." she admitted. "And all I in this world to is to have a family with you. I've tried with the laundry and the cooking-"

"I've noticed." He smirked. "Being a mother is more than cooking and cleaning it's all about the heart and you have the best of heart of anyone I know. Don't doubt yourself over a few stupid opinions."

"Your opinion is the only one that matters to me." She said to him.

"I clearly have a very high opinion of you." He smirked. "Are you ready for bed?" he asked kissing her cheek tenderly and then moving his kisses to her neck.

"Yes." She smiled then abruptly pulled away.

"Or not?" he teased.

"I forgot something." she said to him. "Meet me in bed." she said kissing his lips and walking into the next room to her purse as Punk watched from the door and followed her in.

April reached in and grabbed her birth control. If it wasn't for their conversation just now she would have completely forgotten. She was pushing the pill out of the container when Punk placed his hand over hers.

"Don't take it." he said to her.

"What?" she asked him stunned.

"Don't take it." he repeated.

"If I don't take it we're increasing chances of having a baby." she reminded him.

"If you get pregnant, you get pregnant." he shrugged.

"You don't have to do this to prove a point to me." She assured him.

"I want to have it all with you." He said to her. "We don't have to try hard but we also don't have to take steps in actively making sure it doesn't." he shrugged. "If it happens it happens. No pressure."

"I can deal with that." April smiled dropping her pills back into her purse.

Punk scooped her up bridal style and carried her out of the room and into the bedroom...

* * *

"Glad you were able to come." Cliff said sitting across from Nico.

"Me too." Nico admitted sipping a glass of champagne.

"They seemed really happy." Colt smiled. "I mean really, really happy."

"They're good for each other." Celeste agreed and looked over to Amy. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes great for each other." Amy agreed.

"Did Punk invite you?" Celeste asked her.

"No because I know he didn't know how to." Amy said to them. "I don't think he minded me being here. I just wanted to celebrate with them."

"Of course he didn't." Colt assured her.

"Why wear white?" Celeste asked.

"Celeste." Nico warned under his breath.

"It's rude." Celeste said back to Nico.

"It's the only thing dressy thing I had in my closet." Amy said to her. "April didn't say anything to me so I'm sure she didn't mind. But let's be honest April shouldn't have had white on to begin with." She laughed quietly while the guys seemed uncomfortable.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Celeste asked looking at her.

"They already live together, they clearly have sex." Amy laughed. "That's all I meant."

"You flew all the way out here for a five minute wedding?" Celeste asked her.

"Phil and I meant a lot to each other we share a child and I was just being supportive and I think he appreciated me being with him today." Amy defended.

"I'm sure you were the last thing on his mind." Celeste remarked.

"Celeste." Nico hissed.

"I'm going to go." Amy said standing up.

"I'll walk you to your room." Cliff offered standing up as well.

"Why are you so mean to her?" Colt asked.

"You, Nico and Punk are so blinded by her it really boggles my mind." Celeste snorted. "You all had some sort of a thing with her so you don't see how fucking crazy she really is."

"She's not crazy she's grieving." Nico reminded her.

"It's been two months." Celeste pointed out.

"Two months isn't enough time to get over a child." Colt defended.

"I'm not saying it is but showing up here like she did, dressed like that is weird." Celeste argued. "And I saw the way she was looking at Punk during his vows. It was like she thought he was speaking to her."

"I think you're the crazy one." Nico smirked.

"I'm not crazy." Celeste said to them. "I know Amy better than all of you even better than Punk does and I'm telling you something is off about her."

"It's the grief." Colt again said and Celeste rolled her eyes.

* * *

Punk had April in bed naked within seconds of pulling her into the bedroom and almost two hours later that's exactly where they still were.

"Oh!" April moaned as Punk moved on top of her. "Phil!" she cried as her nails clawed at his back.

"You're so good." He groaned as his hips thrust. "So fucking good Ape."

"That's Mrs. Brooks to you." She managed to tease.

"I like that." he rasped as he thrust into her again sending her into her orgasm.

"I like it too." she grinned as she stretched her legs further apart so he could find his own release for the third time this evening.

"I don't want to let go." he admitted.

"We have forever to do this." She reminded him and felt him pour his seed into her body.

Punk slid out of her but kissed her in the process before falling onto his side of the bed.

"Are you sure about this baby thing?" She asked the minute his head hit the pillow.

"It's a little late for this talk." Punk smirked. "Are you sure about the baby thing?"

"I am." She said rolling onto her side to look at him. "But are you? This isn't grief talking is it?"

"No it's not." He said to her. "I'm married to the woman I love and I want to have it all with her."

"But didn't you want time to have me to yourself?" April asked him.

"I've already had you to myself more than I ever thought I would and it's not like we're trying we're just not trying to not have one." Punk said to her. "No pressure Ape. If it happens it happens if it doesn't, it doesn't"

"Right." April agreed laying on her back and look up at the ceiling smiling excitedly.

"Ape." He warned her. "This is just us relaxing I don't want this turned into a-"

"-a reason to have a lot of spontaneous sex?" she finished for him and his eye's widened.

"Spontaneous?" He asked quietly looking at her.

"Yea I mean wouldn't it be fun if while I was ovulating to show up at the comic shop and pulling you into the stock room? Or when you're at the gym and pulling you out back?" She asked teasingly.

"Fun is one word." Punk said to her nervously. "Hot would be another."

"But you're right we shouldn't put pressure on ourselves we just got married and should enjoy it." She said to him.

"Yea of course but if you were at the office one day and had an itch you needed me to scratch I could always swing by there." Punk added casually.

"I've always imagined having sex in my office." She admitted.

"With me right?" Punk asked seriously and she rolled her eyes.

"It's been months and I now legally belong to you and you still are unhappy with me working for Daren?" She laughed.

"Men like Daren love a challenge." Punk reminded her. "What is a greater challenge than a married woman?"

"Happily married." She added holding her hand. "The wedding ring is beautiful."

"You picked them out." He snorted.

"I know I'm just admiring the rings." she smiled.

"Was this the kind of wedding you wanted?" Punk asked her.

"This was amazing." April grinned. "It was small and we were only surrounded by people who love us and exes. Did you have a long talk with Nico?"

"I'm not over it Ape." He admitted. "I don't think I ever will be but I would never stand in-between you and your brother."

"Don't you think it's going to be difficult for me to have any kind of a relationship without your support?"

"I support you." Punk said simply. "Just don't expect me to hang out with him like we used to or go to his restaurant constantly. He's a stranger to me."

"How come you're ok with Amy and not Nico?" April asked him.

"Amy wasn't my best friend." Punk reminded her. "She made a few mistakes but she was confused and hurt and I'm to blame for a lot of that."

"Maybe one day you and Nico can fully makeup." April said to him.

"Don't get your hopes up." Punk warned her. "Now that we came up for air for ten minutes-" he couldn't even finish as April grabbed his face and kissed him roughly...

* * *

"This is a bad, bad, bad idea." Cliff said to Amy as she pushed him into the chair in her room.

"Why?" Amy asked removing her dress and Cliff wanted to get up and leave but he was fixated on her body.

"You're in a very sad place and your ex just got married-" Cliff began.

"I clearly mean nothing to him." Amy said straddling him. "If you want to leave I won't stop you." She said running her hands over his face as she grinded into him. "But we're both not attached we saw two people get married and you have to be a little sad yourself."

"Why would I be sad?" Cliff asked.

"You love April." Amy said nibbling on his ear.

"I do." Cliff agreed but was still confused.

"Like I loved Punk." Amy added and Cliff's eyes widened.

"Woah. No." Cliff laughed. "I love April like a sister and you love Punk in a way that wasn't very sibling like." he said nervously.

"You two were always so close." Amy said to him. "There had to be something going on between you two when I was with Punk."

"No there wasn't." Cliff said sliding Amy off of him and standing up.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked him.

"I won't be a pawn in your game." Cliff said with a laugh. "I don't really know what's going on with-" he stopped when she pushed him against the door and planted her lips right on him. "Ames-" he began as she gripped his hardening shaft. It as hard to not get hard with a half naked woman throwing herself at him as much as he didn't want to.

"You like that?" Amy cooed rubbing him roughly. "I bet you like it rough." she leaned up and her lips were inches from her ear. "I like it rough." she whispered in his ear and bit down hard on his earlobe.

"Oh fuck." He groaned knowing he was going to do something he really shouldn't.

"That's what I want." Amy said to him. "You used to check me out all of the time when Punk wasn't looking."

"I'm a guy." Cliff laughed nervously as she removed his belt quickly. "I check out every woman! Nico caught me looking at Celeste during dinner and last night at the club Punk stabbed me with a fork when I was looking too hard at April's breasts-"

"You can't touch those women but you can have me." Amy said pulling him out of his pants and stroking him. "You want me."

"I-" Cliff tried to find a reason to end this but he was thinking with his dick now.

"We've already gone this far." Amy said pulling him by his shaft away from the door then shoved him onto the couch roughly and climbed on him.

* * *

 **A/N: Still to come:**

 **-Amy is still crazy.**

 **-Punk and April adjusting to marriage.**

 **-Xavier**


	31. Nights Forgotten

**Nights Forgotten**

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" Celeste asked as Cliff went over inventory behind the bar at Nico's.

"I wasn't really thinking." Cliff hissed. "She pulled my dick out!"

"You can't just walk away?" Celeste asked. "You do realize she's fixated on having another baby right? Did you use a condom?"

"It all happened really fast." Cliff admitted. "You think she was using me to get pregnant?"

"Did you pull out?" Celeste asked.

"No." Cliff admitted quietly.

"You fell right into her crazy trap." Celeste said shaking her head at him.

"I don't think it was a trap I think she was sad about her ex getting married." Cliff said to Celeste who rolled her eyes.

"You're not this gullible are you?" Celeste demanded.

"You think she was really..." Cliff trailed off horrified as Celeste nodded. "...do you think she is?"

"It was only a week ago I doubt she would know by now." Celeste said to him. "I bet she knew she was ovulating."

"Holy crap." Cliff said turning pale. "I thought my biggest problem was telling Punk about this which is the only reason I mentioned this to you."

"Why Punk? What the hell does he care?" Celeste asked him.

"It's his ex." Cliff pointed out.

"And he's married now." Celeste scoffed. "I don't think he cares."

"That's his ex and Punk is big on honesty." Cliff reminded her. "I've only waited this long because he's been on his honeymoon."

"Trust me he doesn't care about who Amy is screwing." Celeste said to him. "But maybe you should talk to him because he might able to talk some sense into her."

"What if she is pregnant?" Cliff asked horrified. "I barely like her let alone want a kid with her!"

"You liked her enough to fuck her." Celeste argued.

"She didn't give me a choice!" Cliff argued. "She literally ripped my pants off! She threw me on the couch! I didn't even get to do any moves! She was already on me! There was no foreplay or anything involved and I tried to leave."

"Oh Cliff." Celeste sighed shaking her head in disappointment.

"What the fuck am I going to do?" Cliff asked her. "What am I going to tell Punk?"

"You need worry a little more about the lunatic you may have gotten pregnant than Punk." Celeste warned him. "I'll talk to her-"

"No just stay away." Cliff said to her. "I'll talk to her about this."

"Are you sure? Are you sure she isn't going to bully you into sex again?" she mocked.

"Damn it!" Cliff yelled at himself.

* * *

"Mommy missed you." April said holding Serena as they walked into their apartment after their honeymoon. "Did you have fun with Paul?"

"She can't answer back." Punk reminded her as he got stuck carrying all the luggage.

"I can see it in her face. She missed us." April said to him. "She wont stop licking me."

"I have that issue with you as well." Punk said to her seriously and she blushed.

"Next vacation she's coming with us." She said to him as she put her down. "Want some food?" she asked as Serena followed her into the kitchen.

The second April was in the kitchen there was frantic knocking at the door and Punk swung the door open.

"Hey sorry to bother you but I saw you pull up and I've been dying to talk to you because I'm in trouble." Cliff blurted out nervously. "Big trouble I think." He said feeling himself start to sweat.

"What's wrong?" Punk asked concerned closing the door.

"First things first is I'm sorry." Cliff said to him. "I did something really stupid and I don't want to end up like Nico so I'm being honest with you."

"What did you do?" Punk asked him.

"Something I would take back if I could." Cliff assured him. "But it was Vegas! And I was a little tipsy and she was all over me and she wasn't thinking clearly-"

"What are you trying to say?" Punk asked growing angry thinking Cliff was referring to his new wife.

"I didn't mean to have sex with her!" Cliff blurted out and Punk's face fell. "But she wants a baby-" now Punk was positive he was referring to April. He grabbed Cliff by his shirt almost pulling him off of his feet. Cliff was now nose to nose with a man who looked so angry he was sure he was going to die before he even got a chance to explain.

"What's wrong?" April asked walking out of the kitchen.

"You had sex with Cliff?" Punk hissed and Cliff look terrified.

"What?" April asked stunned.

"No! Not April!" Cliff assured him and Punk let him go. "I should have opened with that." Cliff said to him.

"Sorry." Punk said feeling bad. "You ok?"

"I think I peed my pants a little." Cliff admitted honestly. "It was Amy."

"Amy?" Punk asked.

"You had sex with Amy?" April asked him.

"Why the fuck would I even care?" Punk asked with a laugh.

"She's your ex." Cliff said to him.

"It's fine." Punk assured him. "Thanks for telling me but it was unnecessary."

"You scared him." April frowned walking over to Cliff. "You want some water?"

"Please." Cliff said smiling at her and once she was gone he walked over to Punk. "Celeste told me she was trying to get pregnant. I wasn't safe, I didn't even want to do it and now I think she is!"

"What?" Punk asked trying to follow.

"Celeste said she wants to get pregnant and we had unprotected sex. There was nothing tender about it. That red headed vixen pulled my pants off, jumped on me and it was done. No cuddling, no conversation just bam, wham thank you mam." Cliff reasoned.

"Here you go." April said handing him a glass of water.

"Thanks." Cliff said sitting down.

"Ape can you give us a minute?" Punk asked her.

"Sure." April said knowing Cliff was clearly alarmed about something Amy related. "I'll take Serena out for a walk."

Punk waited for April to be gone before he sat down next to Cliff.

"Sorry for jumping you like that before." Punk chuckled.

"Yea it's ok. I should have opened with it wasn't April." Cliff said still sweating. "I'll remember for next time."

"So tell me what happened." Punk said to him.

"I walked her back to her room and she invited me in I thought it was innocent and then she was all over me." Cliff defended. "Before I knew it she was throwing me onto the chair- she's fucking strong by the way." he added to Punk. "And then she started saying how we were both sad because she loved you and you got married and she thought I was in love with April and would be sad she got married. Did you ever tell her you thought I had feeling for April?"

"No." Punk said to him thinking back to it. "I mean I know you two were really close when I was with Amy but I never said anything to her."

"I never did." Cliff told him honestly. "I love April like my own little sister."

"I know that." Punk assured him.

"Anyway she pulled my pants down and threw me on the couch." Cliff said to him. "That's the story. And I didn't think anything of it until I told Celeste earlier and she told me Amy is trying to have another baby. I didn't use a condom and I don't think she's on birth control."

"Why would you use a condom?" Punk asked annoyed. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I wasn't!" Cliff yelled out. "She literally jumped on before I even knew what was happening."

"She told me she wanted another baby." Punk said remembering his last long conversation with Amy.

"Holy fuck." Cliff said to himself.

"Just relax you don't know if that's necessarily the case or if she's even pregnant." Punk reminded him. "I'm sorry she did that to you."

"I didn't put up much of a fight." Cliff admitted. "At first I did but-"

"What?" Punk asked.

"When I said she wanted a baby you thought I was talking about April." Cliff said flashing back to ten minutes ago.

"Between us." Punk shifted in his seat. "We're sort of trying to have a baby."

"Sort of?" Cliff asked him smiling. "How do you sort of try?"

"We're not taking any measures to prevent pregnancy but we're not going out of our way to conceive so if it happens it's just going to happen." Punk told him.

"Wow." Cliff smiled. "That's really great. We'll both get to be fathers!" he shouted terrified.

"I'll talk to Amy." Punk said to him.

"She seems a little out of it maybe you shouldn't." Cliff said to him.

"I'm not going to let her run through all of my friends." Punk said to him. "First it was talking Nico into this, she went after Colt a few weeks ago and now you. I'm sorry she's acting out like this."

"It's not your fault." Cliff said to him. "I just wish I had more will power."

* * *

April was outside walking Serena enjoying the warm brisk day. She just felt differently being officially married. She wasn't going to put pressure on trying to have a baby but just enjoy her marriage and everyday. Her book was getting close to being finished, her job was great and she was slowly making amends with her brother and even her father. There was nothing that was going to bring her down, or so she thought. Her phone began to ring and she saw it was her new step-brother Xavier. She rolled her eyes but took the call just in case it was emergency.

"Hello?" April answered.

"Hi sis." Xavier greeted.

"Xavier." April greeted in the friendliest tone she had.

"I heard you got married last week. It's the first time your phone has been on since then." Xavier said to her.

"I was on my honeymoon." April said to him. "Is everything ok?"

"I just can't believe you got married." Xavier admitted.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"After everything we shared." Xavier told her and she was confused. "I thought seeing me again after so much time would have jogged your memory at least. I always think back to that night."

"What are you talking about?" April asked him.

"The graduation party." Xavier said to her. "The night we lost our virginity's to each other."

"I'm sorry what?" April asked him.

"We met something to each other but you ran off right after to Chicago." Xavier said to her. "Do you have any idea how badly that hurt me? How I can stop thinking about you underneath me?"

"That never happened." April said to him. "I would have remembered that."

"Do you remember anything form that night?" Xavier questioned. "Who do you think put you in your bed that night? It wasn't your girlfriends that ditched you it was me. I made love to you in that bed." he whispered into the phone. "Over and over again. I still have the tape"

"I have to go." April said abruptly and hung up the phone.

"April, hello?" Cliff asked tugging on her arm. "I was calling your name."

"Sorry." She said in a shaky voice.

"Are you alright?" Cliff frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"No." She said to him shaking her head.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost." Cliff pointed out.

"I'm really ok." April said to him. "Are you?"

"Yea I wanted to let you know the coast was all clear for you upstairs." Cliff said to her.

"Thanks." She said to him holding onto Serena's leash tightly.

"Are you sure everything is ok?" Cliff asked concerned.

"Yea I'm going to go see Phil." April said to him. "I'll see you soon."

"Ok." Cliff said unsurely and watched her walk into the building with her dog.

When April made it back upstairs Punk was grabbing his keys and wallet.

"Where are you going?" April asked.

"I have go talk to Amy." he told her honestly.

"About what?" April asked him.

"Cliff." Punk said to her. "I won't be long." he said giving her a quick kiss then walking out the door.

April just sat on the couch and tried to digest the information Xavier gave her. Could that have really happened? Did Xavier really have sex with her while she was clearly out of it? It would make some form of sense since she did wake up the next morning in bed with just a t-shirt on but she never considered anyone touching her, she didn't feel weird and nobody every paid her much attention in school. She was never sure who got her home that night she assumed it was a friend. April grabbed her phone and called Celeste.

"Are you home?" April asked holding back tears. "I need you."

* * *

Punk was in Amy's loft and watched as she prepared a cup of coffee for him.

"So you just got back today?" Amy asked him.

"Yea." Punk said to her as he sat on her couch.

"And you wanted to see me?" Amy asked smiling.

"I saw Cliff first." Punk said seriously and Amy blushed.

"He told you about Vegas?" Amy asked placing his coffee in front of him.

"Yea he did." Punk said to her.

"There's no reason to be jealous." Amy assured him.

"I'm not jealous." Punk laughed. "I'm concerned that you're so desperate to have a child that you're tricking my friends into sex."

"I didn't have to trick Cliff into anything." Amy said sitting next to him and he stood up and sat on the armchair now. "He didn't exactly fight me off."

"You're going about this wrong." Punk said as nicely as possible. "I know you want another baby-"

"You think I had sex with Cliff in hopes of getting pregnant again?" Amy laughed.

"What else am I supposed to think?" Punk asked. "You used to hate Cliff." he recalled.

"Hate is a strong word." Amy defended.

"You never had any interest in him." Punk reminded her.

"Well you used to tell me April was just your friend and you never had any interest in her either." Amy shrugged.

"I know you're sad and feel lonely but using Cliff or anyone else isn't going to fill that void." Punk told her.

"Stop." Amy said annoyed standing up. "Just stop pretending like you have any idea of what I'm thinking or feeling. You didn't lose a baby I did. I carried him inside of me for six months, I held him in my arms, I buried him alone! You and Nico think it happened to you but it was to me!"

"I would have been there for you." Punk reminded her quietly.

"You have April and Nico has Celeste and all I had was our son." Amy practically sobbed. "At my age it's very difficult to get pregnant as it is and my doctors aren't even sure I can conceive again. Our son was a miracle."

"I had no idea, I'm sorry." He said to her.

"You've been busy obviously." Amy noted bitterly. "Instead of even going to your sons grave you decided to run off and get married. You claim he meant so much to you yet you haven't discussed him at all or showed any interest in him!"

"He's gone Amy!" Punk yelled standing up. "And I know it hurts you and it hurts me too but I can't stop my life and neither should you."

"He's better off dead than with a father like you." Amy shot at him coldly. "You never would have paid him any attention. You would have been too busy with April-"

"You need to maybe speak to someone." Punk said to her calmly. "You're having a difficult time and I don't know if its just from the baby or from the breakup all together but you should really speak to someone or go back home to your family."

"My family is going to be here because I plan on starting my own family." Amy told him. "And if that's with Cliff or Colt or Nico or any other man it really doesn't concern you."

"Stay away from them." Punk warned her. "Do not use them like that."

"I'll do whatever the hell I want." Amy said walking to the door and opening it. "Get out." She hissed.

Punk didn't argue as he walked out the door and heard her slam it hard directly behind him. He looked up when he heard noise down the hall and saw Nico trying to get into his own place.

"Let me in!" Nico yelled banging on the door. "It's my place!"

Punk was tempted to say something but didn't when Nico looked over and saw his former friend.

"Is this why she's so upset? You're hanging out with your ex?" Nico asked him.

"What are you talking about?" Punk asked irritated.

"My sister is in there crying to my girlfriend and when I asked what happened I got locked out." Nico said to him and Punk walked right towards the door.

"April is in there?" Punk asked knocking himself.

"Go away!" Celeste yelled.

"It's me!" Punk yelled.

"Go away!" Celeste yelled again.

"She was crying?" Punk asked Nico who nodded.

"Yea." Nico said banging at the door.

"I told her I was coming here." Punk said to him.

"And she was ok with that?" Nico asked. "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one in the group."

"No I was the honest one in the group." Punk shot back with a laugh. "Colt was the funny one, Cliff was the smart one and you were the lying sack of shit."

"I'm sick of you talking to me like that." Nico snapped. "You don't have to be happy with me but you will respect me because as much as I love my sister I'll break her new husbands nose."

"You think you could?" Punk laughed sizing up Nico. "Hit me with your best shot." he encouraged.

"Stop!" Celeste yelled opening the door.

"What's wrong with April?" Punk asked her. "Is she upset I came to see Amy?"

"No I'm sure she was thrilled." Nico remarked.

"Keep running your mouth." Punk threatened.

"She'll tell you." Celeste said to them. "Both of you, but you have to promise not to argue or overreact."

"Fine." Punk said to her.

"Whatever." Nico said annoyed. "Can we come in now?"

"No fighting with each other." Celeste also warned them. "She needs both of you."

"Ok fine." Punk said pushing through and saw his new wife was so happy an hour ago with puffy red eyes and the saddest face he had ever seen in his life.  
"Ape." He greeted walking to her and sitting next to her. "What happened?"

"I don't know." April sniffled.

"Something had to have happened." Nico insisted sitting on the coffee table across from the couch.

"What the hell has gotten you so upset?" Punk demanded.

"It's probably really stupid." April said to them.

"It's not." Celeste said seriously. "Tell them or I will."

"I got a call from Xavier earlier and he was saying weird things." April said to them.

"Who is Xavier?" Nico asked her.

"Your father's step-son." Punk told him and then gave his attention back to April. "What could that fucking creep could have said to upset you this much?"

"Do you remember at dinner he was talking about that party we went to? And then a week later he sent me a photo of us both there?" She asked him and he nodded. "He told me today..."

"What?" Punk asked growing anxious.

"He said he was the one who took me home that night and I had sex with him." April cried. "I don't remember any of that happening."

"You told me someone spiked the punch at the party." Punk told her.

"That's what I thought." She shrugged. "I know it's stupid to be this upset over something I don't even remember- but he said he has it on tape." She sobbed.

"Ellen's son raped you?" Nico asked slowly.

"I don't know." She shrugged crying. "How could I not remember?" She asked looking at Punk. "Even with Daren I remembered it but I literally can't remember anything from that night."

"I'll fly down there right now and get your answers." Nico said standing up.

"No." Celeste warned him.

"She has a right to know." Nico argued.

"She does. But she'll handle it the way she thinks is best." Celeste told him.

"Can you give us a minute?" April asked them. Punk had been far too quiet for her liking and needed to speak to him privately.

"Yea let's go upstairs." She said grabbing Nico's hand dragging him up the stairs.

"What are you thinking?" April asked Punk who had his hand under his chin as he absorbed everything. "Do you think I'm crazy to be this upset over something like this from so long ago? Or do you not believe him?" she asked him but he was still quiet. "Could you please talk to me?" she begged.

"I had a feeling." Punk said to her. "The way he was acting that night we had dinner with him, the way he was looking at you and kept bringing up that party."

"So you think it's true?" April asked him but he again didn't say anything. "Can you please say something! When you came to me about something I was there for you, I held you and I told you that I loved you-"

"I love you." Punk said pulling her against his chest. "You know that. I'm just trying to fight the urge of going to Jersey and beating the answers out of him."

"I lost my virginity to him." April whispered to him. "And I can't even remember. Maybe if I just forget this phone call ever happened it will be ok." she said to him.

"You can't do that." Punk said to her.

"Why not?" April asked. "What so terrible happened? I didn't get pregnant or an STD."

"It's more than that." Punk said to her. "It was your body you have a right to know what happened to it. If you were raped you damn well have a right to know."

"I can't press charges I'm sure its been too long and do I really want to bring this up with him living with my dad?" April asked him. "The man who drank his entire life finally found peace and happiness with a woman and if he finds out what his step-son did to me I don't know how he'd react."

"You tell me what you want me to do." Punk said to her. "If you want to go to Jersey and confront him I'll be there with you, if you want me to go alone I will and if you really feel like you have to pretend this day didn't happen I'll do that too."

"You don't sound too happy about the last option." She pointed out.

"I'm not because you have the right to know." Punk said to her.

"Even if I don't remember?" She asked him.

"Especially if you don't remember it." Punk insisted.

"Can I sleep on it?" She asked him.

"You can do whatever you want and I'll support you a hundred percent." Punk said grabbing her hand.

"Investigating it won't be easy." She said to him. "I'd have to go to Jersey and try to find my old friends and talk to them."

"Or you can look for that tape he said he still watches." Punk said to her. "But again if going to Jersey is something you want to do then I'll be there with you."

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe Celeste." April said to him and his eyes widened.

"Is there a reason you don't want me with you?" Punk asked her.

"You see Xavier and what will you do?" April asked him.

"I don't know." Punk said pretending to ponder the thought.

"Even if he's just messing with me for some reason you'll see him and without any evidence you'll hurt him. You nearly killed a guy on the street for putting something in my drink." April reminded him.

"I'll behave." Punk promised her.

"I don't even know if I'm going but if I am I'm bringing Celeste who already offered." She told him. "I'll be fine. If I see Xavier it'll be at my dad's house and even though my dad has a bad history he would never let him hurt him."

"I don't really trust your dad where you're concerned." Punk said to her.

"You'll scare him." April argued.

"Good." Punk said to her.

"I don't know if I want to look into it." April reminded him. "Some things are better left unsaid."

"If that's what you want." Punk forcefully said.

"It doesn't change anything right?" she asked. "You don't see me differently do you?"

"Of course not." He said to her. "I just don't understand why he called you randomly today and told you this."

"He was talking about our wedding. He might have called earlier but I had my phone off the entire week." She reminded him.

"I'll talk to him." Punk offered.

"I'm sure you would." April said to him.

"He's packing a bag and booking a flight." Celeste said from the top of the stairs referring to Nico.

"I should talk to him." She said trying to clean up her face.

"No let me." Punk offered.

"Are you sure?" April asked stunned.

"Yea just hang out here." Punk said to her and before he stood up he kissed her lips.

* * *

Punk walked into the room and saw Nico throwing clothes into a bag.

"You're not going there." Punk said to him.

"Oh fuck you." Nico snorted. "You stay here and do the right thing by her and hold her hand and hug her and I'll go to Jersey and kill the motherfucker who touched her."

"We don't know if it's even true." Punk pointed out. "You're going to go there and get arrested for nothing."

"Who makes shit like that up?" Nico hissed. "Be the bigger man that she needs and be with her I'll be the big bad monster that she already thinks I am and do what I have to do."

"She needs you here." Punk said to him. "She needs her brother now more than ever."

"How are you acting so calm?" Nico asked him.

"Because when I came to her just as upset about the baby she helped me by just sitting there and listening to me." Punk told him. "She told me she loved me and that she'd stand by me and that's all I needed to hear and as much as I want to fly out to New Jersey and break this weirdos fucking neck because even if he is lying he deserves it for upsetting her this much I need to be here for her first."

"Good." Nico said to him. "You should be, hold her hand and tell her it was a long time ago and it's all ok now. I'll do the heavy lifting."

"Don't you want to prove to her that you're a good man?" Punk asked him. "Make up for all of this baby shit?"

"Sure. But I also want to kill the guy who touched my baby sister to know he didn't get away with it even after all of these years." Nico insisted.

"Be her brother not her bodyguard." Punk said to him. "You didn't trust me to take care of my own kid the least you could fucking do is trust me to take care of your sister. If I find out more or feel April needs me to protect her by going to New Jersey and killing this guy I'll be the one to do it. I'm her husband now and I'll be taking care of her from here on out. You can go down there and hug her and tell her you love her and not overreact like you've promised you wouldn't do again."

"Fine." Nico said dropping his bag to the floor. "You're ok with that though? You're allowing her to talk to me?" he asked mockingly.

"I told you in Vegas I would never stand in the way of your relationship with her." Punk reminded him.

"Us still not talking is causing a strain on our relationship." Nico told him.

"I can't just forgive or forget." Punk said to him.

"Something a little fucking bigger is going on here." Nico argued. "April was raped she needs us to be a unit."

"We both love April and agree to do whatever she needs us to do and that makes us a unit." Punk said to him. "Doesn't make us friends."

"We're actually brother-in-laws now." Nico pointed out. "And whether you like it or not or can get over it or not I'm going to be around. I'm going to be at holidays, I'm going to be there when you two start having kids, I'm going to be there on her birthday and when her book is released so you're going to have to accept me being around more."

"Are you guys ok?" Celeste asked them.

"Yea." Punk said to her.

"Before we go back downstairs, did you speak to Amy?" Celeste asked.

"I did." Punk nodded. "I can't worry about her right now but do yourself a favor and stay away from her." he told Celeste then looked at Nico. "You too." he warned in an almost friendly way then left the room.

* * *

Later that night after ordering in dinner April took a shower and headed into bed where Punk was sitting up and reading a comic.

"You ok?" he asked her.

"Yea." She said almost too happily. "I feel a lot better actually. I mean it was so many years ago who even cares?"

"Uh-huh." Punk nodded reading his comic then looked back over to her. "Not curious?"

"Living in that house was bad enough do I really want to add being raped to the list things about the things I hate about it there? We just got married I don't want to spend the beginning of our marriage investigating something like this and I don't want to deal with my dad." April said to him. "I think I'm just going to forget I even got the call."

"You were so upset when you first heard." Punk reminded her.

"I was." April agreed. "And now I want to focus on my future with you rather than my past with something that may or may not have happened."

"I have to be honest with you." Punk began. "I feel like I have to know if that pervert has a video of you that he's jerking off to."

"You said you'd respect and support my choice." April sighed sadly.

"I do and I will I just want you to know where I stand on this." Punk said to her.

"If it happened a year or maybe two years ago I'd want to know but we're talking six years ago." she told him.

"Alright." He forced out and looked back down at his comic.

"You and Nico seemed ok today." April noted.

"He's your brother I have to get used to him." Punk shrugged.

"How did it go with Amy today?" April asked him and he closed his comic.

Punk couldn't believe how she was brushing off this whole Xavier thing. He knew it was killing her inside or she was just trying to forget it because it pained her too much. He wasn't sure if he should push her to talk about it more or follow her lead with it even though he knew he'd never be able to sleep at night not knowing.

"Phil?" April asked again when he didn't answer her.

"She's losing it." Punk confided. "Losing the baby has really damaged her. She's just not acting the same and irrationally. I told Nico and Celeste and now I'm going to tell you, don't seek her out or talk to her." he warned her.

"You think she'd hurt me?" April laughed. "She's bigger than me but I'm scrappy."

"I know." Punk smiled at her. "Just do me the favor?"

"Ok." April said to him. "It's no loss for me but what happens if I get pregnant? She'd be really upset."

"Yea I'd imagine so." Punk agreed. "Good thing we don't let other people dictate our lives."

"I did the math and I was ovulating last week while we were on our honeymoon." She told him. "We might have made a baby." She told him with a smile.

"Remember what I told you, there's no pressure." Punk said to her.

"I know there isn't." She said resting back against the bed. "But it's fun to think that I may already have our baby inside of me."

"I don't want to get my hopes up." Punk admitted. "I already lost one kid and-"

"It's just wishful thinking." April said to him. "If it didn't happen it didn't. I'm not worried and I don't want you to get your hopes up either. But speaking of all this have you thought about going to Atlanta?"

"I have and I thought I'd go in two weeks when I have more time off but then I thought we'd go to Jersey." Punk said to her.

"We're not going to New Jersey." She told him.

"Your mind might change in a few weeks." Punk shrugged.

"I doubt it." She said to him. "Why do you care so much about this?"

"Because you're my wife and I love you." He said with a shrug. "Why wouldn't I want to know if some guy raped you? Whether it was yesterday or fifty years ago I'd want to know."

"Why?" she asked. "What difference does it make today?"

"He took something from you." Punk said to her. "Something you'll never get back and I know you don't want to know but you have a right to know if somebody did something to you without your knowledge."

"I said I don't want to know." She said angrily sitting up. "Stop trying to guilt me into looking into this."

"I'm sorry I don't want to guilt you." He said to her. "You handle it the way you want but-"

"But what?" She asked.

"But nothing." He said to her. "Like I told you earlier I'll back you up no matter what."

"Do you really mean that or are you just saying that?" April asked him.

"I mean it." Punk said to her. "If you don't want to know then you don't have to know."

"Thank you." She said relieved hugging him.

 _Just because he supported her not knowing didn't mean he couldn't know._

April leaned in and kissed him then rolled him onto the bed and on top of him.

"I thought with the honeymoon over us having sex every single night was over." Punk said to her.

"You thought wrong." April smiled straddling him. "Unless you're too wiped out from the last week..."

"Nope not at all." Punk grinned placing his hands under the large t-shirt she was wearing to bed and pulled it off of her leaving her just in her panties...

* * *

Amy was in her apartment and had just realized she had gotten period and was in fact not pregnant like she had hoped. She was throwing things around and breaking anything she could reach. She was sobbing as she was slowly loosing her mind. She was going to get a baby one way or another...


	32. Buddies

**Buddies**

* * *

A few weeks later April was in the doctors office to confirm the news she was already positive of, she was pregnant. She was getting sick in the mornings, had a loss of appetite, tired all of the time and a missed period. She took three at home tests that all read positive but she still refused to even hint to Punk that she may be pregnant in fear of letting him down.

"Thank you for coming with me." April said to Celeste who was at her side waiting for the doctor.

"Of course!" Celeste grinned. "I'm so excited I don't think I can stand it!"

"I'm nervous." April admitted. "Amy was six months along and lost the baby what if the same thing happens to me?"

"Amy is 12 years older than you and who knows what she was up to." Celeste reminded her.

"What if I miscarry?" April asked him.

"You can't live in fear like that. Things do happen but you have to stay positive." Celeste told her. "I know this is scary but just be positive about it. This is what you wanted wasn't it?"

"Yes of course." April insisted. "I mean I don't think either of us thought it would happen this quickly though."

"Clearly Punk has strong swimmers." Celeste said seriously as April had to laugh. "So while we're waiting what's going on with your step-brother?"

"I have no idea." April shrugged. "Why?"

"So you're just giving up on this?" Celeste asked her.

"Yup." She said to her. "I clearly can't be stressed out." She noted pointing to her stomach.

"I give you a lot of credit because it would kill me to not know for sure." Celeste sighed. "I mean its killing me not knowing about you!"

"Why is everyone trying to talk me into looking into this. My first time with Daren was bad enough but nowhere near as worse as being raped. I'll live with the drunken first time with my boss rather than some creepy mama's boy, basement living weirdo." April said to him.

"I just think-" Celeste started.

"Hello April." her doctor greeted.

"Hi." April smiled.

"Your urine tests do come up positive for pregnancy, congratulations." She smiled warmly at April.

"I get to be an aunt." Celeste cheered.

"Thank you." April said to the doctor. "Is the baby ok?"

"We're going to do a sonogram and we'll see the fetus." She said prepping her. "How long have you been married now?"

"Almost two months." April told her.

"Anxious parents." the doctor smiled as the screen lit up.

"Is the baby there?" April asked nervously not seeing anything.

"Yes April." The doctor chuckled and pointed to the screen with her free hand. "There's your baby."

"That's it?" April asked tilting her head. "It's so small."

"He or she will grow fast." The doctor said to her. "In a few months you'll be complaining about it."

"Is the fetus ok?" April frowned and Celeste smirked at her calling the baby 'fetus'.

"Everything seems good." The doctor told her "Do you hear that?"

"Yea." April said confused. "What does that mean?"

"That's the tiny heartbeat." The doctor told her and April burst into tears.

"Oh wow." April cried in aw of it. "Do you hear that?" She asked Celeste who nodded at her.

"It's beautiful." Celeste said softly.

"I presume you want a photo of the baby?" The doctor asked her.

"Yes." April said to her a little too eagerly.

"You're about six weeks along." The doctor told her. "You'll be due the end of March."

"That's so long away." April frowned.

"Trust me it will fly by." The doctor smiled as the photo printed. "I'll give you a prescription for vitamins and a few pamphlets. This is your first pregnancy correct?"

"Yes it is." April said sitting up now. "My husband was expecting a baby but the baby only made it to six months and was never carried to term. What are the chances of that happening to me?"

"Usually miscarriages especially late ones if it's related to genetics comes from the mother." The doctor told her. "Do you know the cause of the miscarriage?"

"I don't." April said to her.

"If you could find out that would be great so we can look for it in you or check to see if it has to do with your husbands genetics." The doctor told her and she nodded.

"Amy isn't going to tell us." April said to Celeste.

"I'll beat it out of her." Celeste said to her. "Don't you worry about it at all. If she won't tell me she'll tell Punk."

"Here you go." The doctor said passing her the sonogram.

"I can't believe it." April said looking at it and smiling.

April and Celeste were walking out of the office but April's eyes were still fixated on the sonogram photo.

"I really hope you don't name the baby fetus." Celeste teased since April referred to the baby as a fetus four times already.

"Why not? It would original." April teased.

As they stepped out of the doors April bumped right into somebody and the photo fell from her hands.

"Sorry." April said quickly and saw it was Amy.

"You dropped this." Amy said leaning over and picking up the picture. "You're having a baby?"

"What's it to you?" Celeste asked standing protectively in front of April and snatching the photo from her hands.

"I'm just curious." Amy said to her. "I'm actually here hoping for good news myself. Maybe we could be baby buddies." she said to April and Celeste eyed her as if she was crazy. "And if you have any questions about pregnancy feel free to call me." She said sweetly.

"Thanks." April said nervously smiling and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Actually while we're here-" Celeste began.

"No!" April yelled loudly.

"I have an appointment to get to." Amy said to them. "I'll see you soon April."

"Why didn't you let me ask her?" Celeste asked her.

"It's still a touchy subject I didn't know how she'd react." April whispered looking back to make sure Amy was gone. "I'll just have Punk ask, unless Nico already knows so we can avoid the entire uncomfortable task of even asking her at all?"

"I'll ask him." Celeste said to her.

"Just not yet. I want to tell Phil tonight and then we'll tell everyone else this weekend." April said to her.

"Alright, you're the mom." Celeste teased and April's eyes lit up.

"I am a mom." April said proudly.

* * *

Amy was sitting in the same office April had previously been in listening to the doctor speak.

"So I'm not pregnant?" Amy asked her.

"No Amy you're not." The doctor said to her sadly. "We've discussed this. And when you were pregnant before I warned you that there would only be a 40% chance you'd carry to full term. We've run the tests and they've confirmed Ovarian reserve."

"I don't believe in that." Amy said to her shaking her head.

"In older woman the quality of their eggs deteriorate. Your eggs just aren't strong enough Amy." the doctor said to her.

"Plenty of women my age get pregnant." Amy pointed out. "My aunt was 40 when she had my cousin."

"Every woman is different." The doctor said to her. "I'm sorry Amy but carrying a baby just isn't possible. You might get pregnant if you keep trying but carrying to term is extremely unlikely."

"What can I do?" Amy asked her.

"You can look into adoption." The doctor suggested.

"I'm a single woman with a part-time job, no one is giving me a baby." Amy said to her.

"I'd suggest surrogacy but that can be pricey." The doctor said to her.

"So that's it? I just don't get to have a baby ever?" Amy asked her.

"You can foster." The doctor suggested.

"I want a baby." Amy reminded her. "There aren't many babies in the system. I want to be a mom not a foster parent."

"I'm so sorry." The doctor repeated sympathetically.

"Yea thanks." Amy mumbled trying not to cry.

"Take as much time as you need." The doctor said standing up.

"Doc, is April Mendez your patient too?" Amy asked before she left the room.

"I can't discuss other patients Amy." The doctor told her then left the room.

* * *

April came home right after her appointment and knew Punk would be home by 6. She was prepping dinner and by prepping she was ordering in and setting up the Chinese food on plates. She was so excited to tell him the news but also nervous.

"Hey." Punk greeted walking in the door. "What are you doing home so early?"

"I've worked late every night for the past two weeks, I wanted to be home with my husband tonight." She smiled giving him a kiss.

"You cooked." Punk said forcing a painful smile.

"I ordered in." She said annoyed knowing he was thrilled.

"Oh that's good too." He said eagerly but trying not to sound too excited as he jumped in his seat at the table. "Why are you glowing?" he asked as she sat across from him. "You're extra happy."

"I am." April said to him. "My book is almost done."

"That's awesome." he said to her enthusiastically. "So when does it get published?"

"I have a few more pages to write and after that the editor goes over and then I re-do a bunch of stuff and then it gets published. Less than a year." she told him.

"I can't wait." He said to her. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you." April smiled at him.

"Aren't you eating?" He asked.

"I'm not too hungry right now." she said to him. "How was work?"

"I'm glad you brought that up actually." he said to her. "Joe is going to close the shop."

"You're kidding." She frowned. "Why?"

"He just can't afford to keep it up and running." He said to her. "He's older too and can't do as much as he did."

"That's too bad. I love that shop." April said to him. "What are you going to do? I mean obviously money isn't an issue but I know you like working. Will you just wrestle full-time now?"

"No." Punk practically laughed. "I like doing shows here and there but I'm not built to be on the road constantly. I did that in my twenties and it took ten years off my life. I was actually thinking about buying the shop from Joe. I think with a little work and a fresh look it would make a ton of money."

"So do it." April insisted.

"I'd have to tap into that money." Punk warned her. "Are you sure you?"

"It's your money." She reminded him. "But I think your family would love to see you take that money and put into something that you love like that shop."

"It's our money." Punk reminded her. "I'm not just going to pull money out of it without discussing first."

"I support your decision." She said simply. "I think it's a great idea actually."

"I'm going to be there a lot more." he warned her.

"I can handle it." she shrugged. "It will give me more time with my boyfriend."

"You know I don't find those kinds of jokes very funny." Punk teased.

"You made it easy." She smirked. "Speaking of comics I finished this today." She said passing him the new Walking Dead comic. "It was good you should read it right away."

"You read it before I did." He forced out laughing. "You know I love when you do that."

"Yea I like to drive you crazy." April smirked. "Want me to just tell you what happens."

"Please don't make me divorce you." he said seriously.

"You'd miss me too much." She said standing up and giving him a kiss. "I'm going to take a bath. Enjoy your comic and dinner."

April was in the living room tucked behind the all separating the kitchen and living room waiting for Punk to read the comic. She knew he'd start it the minute she left the room and was waiting for him to get to page three where she tucked away the surprise. She grinned as he turned the page and picked up the sonogram and eyed it peculiarly. She almost laughed when she saw his eyes widen and he realized exactly what it was he was looking at. He jumped out of his chair letting it fall and hit the kitchen floor.

"Ape!" he yelled walking to the bathroom.

"I'm right here." She said making herself visible.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked flashing the sonogram photo at her.

"If you think it's a picture of our fetus than you're correct." She said proudly

"Fetus?" he asked surprised by her choice of words. "We're pregnant?"

"Well technically I'm pregnant since I'm the one who is carrying the baby but yes." She said about to burst of joy.

"Already?" he asked clearly stunned and now April was feeling he wasn't as excited as she was.

"Yea." She said growing nervous. "I know it's sudden but-" she didn't finish because he hugged her so tight and lifted her up. "So you're happy?"

"So happy." He assured her putting her down. "A baby?" he asked filled with joy looking at the picture.

"Yes a baby." she smiled. "I'm six weeks along." She told him. "I'm due at the end of March."

"Holy shit." he said grinning at the photo as his eyes became watery. "Are you feeling ok? What did the doctor say exactly?"

"I have some morning sickness and the doctor said the baby is healthy. I heard the heartbeat." She told him.

"You didn't ask me to go with you?" He frowned. "I would have been there."

"I know but I wanted to make sure first." she said to him. "I wasn't alone Celeste was with me."

"I want to be at every single one." he said seriously and she nodded then he looked back at the photo and smiled again. "That's my kid."

"Our little fetus." April smiled looking over his shoulder at the sonogram herself. "Do you think tomorrow you can pick up some pregnancy and baby books for me?" she asked him. "The doctor gave me some things to read but it's not enough."

"I'll buy every book in the story related to babies." Punk promised her. "What else do you need?"

"Nothing." She laughed. "I have to pick up my vitamins-"

"I'll do it." He told her. "What else?"

"That's pretty much it." She smirked. "Don't worry. I can see it in your face you're terrified."

"I'm excited." he assured her then frowned a bit. "And terrified. I mean I don't know about Amy but-"

"I spoke to the doctor about that and it would be helpful if we knew what happened to cause Amy's miscarriage to see if genetics played a part in it." She told him.

"You mean if it was something wrong with me?" He asked.

"Don't word it like that-" She began.

"No you're right we should know." Punk said to her. "She never went into details but said something about the placenta but she told Colt something different- I'll figure out a way to get the information without her knowing why."

"She already knows." April said to him and his happy excited face was gone.

"Why the hell does she know?" Punk asked her.

"She was going in for an appointment and saw my sonogram." April said to him. "She told me and Celeste she thinks she's pregnant too."

"With Cliff's baby?" Punk asked.

"Oh wow I didn't even think of that but yea I guess." April said to him.

"Wow." Punk said taking it all in. "You know what? I don't care about Amy or Cliff at the moment because right now I'm too fucking happy." He grinned sitting on the armchair clutching the picture. "I can keep this?"

"Sure." She smiled happily.

"I want it with me." Punk said not willing to stop looking at it. "I'm trying not to get too excited and I promised myself that if you got pregnant I wouldn't but I can't help it." he laughed happily.

"Be happy and excited." She encouraged. "I was worried too but we have to make sure our fetus has a positive and happy home until it's ready to be born. That was in a pamphlet." she smirked moving his arms aside so she could sit on his lap straddling him.

"I am happy and excited and I'm going to make sure that you both stay healthy." he assured her.

"I know you will." She smiled leaning and kissing him.

"Are you going to keep calling our baby fetus?" he asked her.

"Well technically the baby isn't a fetus yet but in a few weeks but I really like the word." She shrugged. "We can name the baby fetus."

"Or we could not." He suggested. "We could name the baby a real name but let's not discuss that and I don't want anyone knowing because that's bad luck too."

"You don't believe in luck." She reminded him.

"I'm not taking any chances." Punk said seriously.

"Amy and Celeste already know we have to tell the guys but that's it." She said to him. "They're family."

"But that's it." he warned her. "We have to look for a new place." he said as it hit him. "We can't fit a baby in here-"

"Sure we can." She said to him.

"You were going to let me blow money on the comic book shop when we need to put that money into a bigger place?" Punk asked her.

"You could buy ten comic book shops and six homes and still have money left over." She snorted. "I don't want to move just yet."

"Where will the baby go?" he asked her.

"In our room." She shrugged. "We can put fetus's crib right near our bedroom for the first few months."

"But do you really want to move with a newborn? Eventually the baby needs its own room." Punk pointed out. "We need to look into an area that's in a good school district, unless we have a girl then we have to move close to private schools-"

"Relax." She laughed grabbing his face. "I'm only six weeks not six months we have plenty of time to freak out."

"You're right." He agreed then smiled wide. "I can't stop smiling."

"Good." She said kissing him.

"Hold up Ape." he said gently pushing her away. "Is this ok?" he asked her.

"Sex is what got us into this first place, it's fine." she said to him lifting her shirt up over her head without even moving off of his lap. "I want to enjoy sex before I get so big and disgusted with myself. Unless you don't mind waiting like 12 months to have sex again..." She tailed off and he stood up with her wrapped around his body.

"You're right. We need to make the most of this time." Punk said seriously as he carried her into the bedroom.

* * *

The next night April and Punk went over to Nico's loft where everyone was to break the news. Punk and Nico still weren't on good terms and he wanted April to go by herself but she dragged him along. As they walked the hall he stopped in front of Amy's apartment.

"You go ahead." Punk said to April.

"No. You have to be there when I tell them." April argued.

"Just tell them I'll be there to celebrate I swear. Let me talk to Amy about what we need to know first." Punk insisted.

"Ok." She said and walked into Nico's.

Punk knocked on Amy's door once when she slowly opened it.

"Hey." Punk greeted. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Amy asked before letting him in.

"Our baby." He said to her and she stepped aside to let him in.

Punk saw Amy's place was covered with baby stuff. There was toys, changing table, diapers, bassinet, stroller, everything a new mom would need.

"You're pregnant?" Punk asked her.

"I am." Amy said placing her hand over her stomach. "I'm very excited."

"Does Cliff know?" Punk asked her.

"Cliff?" Amy laughed then it hit her. Cliff was the last man she slept with and it was around the same time April and Punk conceived their child. "Oh no I haven't told him yet."

"Don't keep it from him like you did with me." Punk warned her.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Amy said to him. "So are you just here to congratulate me?"

"I'm here because April is pregnant." Punk informed her.

"Really? That's nice." Amy smiled adjusting the stuffed animals that were n the bassinet. "Congratulations."

"April told me she saw you at the doctors and you already knew." Punk said to her. "Do you just lie about everything now?"

"What do you want?" Amy asked annoyed folding her arms now.

"I need to know what happened to our son." Punk said to her.

"Why?" Amy asked him.

"Because April's doctor wants to know if it was something genetic on my part that caused the miscarriage." Punk said to her.

"I told you I had placental abruption." Amy reminded him. "It had nothing to do with you."

"Great can I just get the records?" he asked her.

"What?" Amy asked going pale.

"The medical records." He clarified. "I want the doctor to go over everything."

"No." Amy said to him. "I told you what happened. If I thought your child was in any kind of harm I'd give you those records but it's not." She shrugged. "Just focus on your new baby and I'll focus on mine."

"I want those records." he warned in a low voice.

"Fine." She said to him. "I'll call the clinic in Atlanta tomorrow."

"Thank you." he forced out.

"So how far along is April?" Amy asked him.

"Six weeks." he said to her.

"Me too." Amy smiled. "Isn't it wild that me and April are going to be pregnancy buddies?" She laughed but Punk wasn't too happy with the idea of it. "Maybe we can go to mommy and me classes together and stuff."

"No." Punk said to her and she was taken back. "I think it's best if you two just keep your distance."

"This is Cliff's baby." Amy reminded him.

"Is it though?" Punk asked with a laugh. "You haven't been honest in the past about the fathers of your children."

"You're going to be Uncle Punk because whether you like me or not you love Cliff." Amy reminded him. "This isn't going to be easy for Cliff to adjust to."

"This is what you wanted right? You pounced on him in hopes of getting pregnant." Punk shot at her.

"It takes two to tango. I didn't rape Cliff." Amy laughed. "And who knows? Maybe Cliff and I are just meant to be." She shrugged.

"I really hope you get yourself together Amy." he said walking to the door. "And not just for yourself or Cliff but for that innocent baby you're carrying."

"I've never been more clear minded." Amy informed him.

"Right." Punk practically laughed then walked out of her apartment.

* * *

Punk entered the loft to see everyone hugging and congratulating April.

"It's daddy!" Colt laughed pulling Punk into a hug. "Congratulations."

"You're going to do great." Celeste smiled hugging him next.

Punk noticed Cliff didn't seem as happy as everyone else as he gave him an almost sad hug.

"I'm happy for you man." Cliff said solemnly. "I'll see you around I've got things to do."

"Hey wait." Punk said following him to the door. "Stay and celebrate. You've been saying April is pregnant for a year now and you're finally right." he teased.

"Celeste told me about Amy." Cliff said to him. "I have to talk to her."

"Do yourself a favor and ask for paternity test." Punk suggested.

"It has to be me." Cliff whispered. "No one else has been around her. What the fuck am I going to do? I don't know how to be a father let alone want to be one!"

"It's alright." Punk said opening the door and walking Cliff outside for privacy. "I don't have much experience myself but I think you kind of learn as you go."

"You're married, you love the woman you're having the baby with and you're ready for this." Cliff pointed out. "I still have trouble remembering to pay my bills on time! And money! How the hell am I going to afford a kid? I barely get by now."

"I'll help you out if you need it." Punk offered. "You never have to worry about that."

"I don't want that. I want to to do this the right way but it's hard when deep down I don't want to do it all." Cliff said to him. "My life is fucking over." he almost cried.

"You're going to be ok." Punk promised him. "I'll help you with anything you're not alone. You've got a team of us behind that door ready to back you up."

"She's fucking crazy too." Cliff said scratching the back of his greasy hair. "She didn't even tell me yet!"

"Come back inside." Punk urged. "She'll still be here tomorrow. I just saw her and her place is ready for a baby to move in."

"Oh fuck." Cliff cried.

"Relax." Punk demanded. "Come be with your family right now and celebrate with us."

"Hey." Nico said stepping outside. "April is looking for you." He said to Cliff.

"I was going to go see Amy." Cliff said to him.

"We have pizza on the way." Nico grinned. "And April wants to know if her breasts had gotten bigger and claims you're the expert."

"Is that ok?" Cliff asked Punk feeling himself start to smile. Obviously it was a joke but seeing Cliff smile was worth it.

"Don't touch them." Punk warned him.

"I won't." Cliff said then went back into the apartment leaving Punk and Nico.

"Congratulations." Nico said to his former friend.

"Thanks." Punk said to him.

"I'm real happy for you." Nico added. "April has never been so happy in her life."

"I promised I'd keep her happy." Punk said to him.

"Has she mentioned anything about this Xavier guy?" Nico asked him.

"No. She wants to forget it." Punk told him.

"And you're ok with that?" Nico questioned.

"I'm not ok with it but I'm not going to push her or upset or try to make her decisions for her." Punk told him. "She's an adult and the last thing I'm going to do is hound her or stress her out."

"I'm going to New Jersey for buddy's wedding." Nico told him. "And I'm going to the house."

"Are you sure that's a good idea after April specifically asked you not to do anything?" Punk questioned.

"I'm just going to introduce Celeste to my father and Ellen." Nico shrugged innocently. "I may or may not meet my new step-brother or snoop around his room looking for videos."

"If you lose your cool-" Punk began.

"I won't." Nico said to him. "That's where Celeste comes in. I have to know."

"But April doesn't want to." Punk argued.

"Do you want to know if Xavier Daniels raped your wife or not?" Nico demanded to know.

"I do but I want to know when she knows. If you find out don't involve me in it. Keep it to yourself and do not mention any of it to April. I'm scared to death as it is with this pregnancy thing I don't need anything upsetting up her on top of that."

"I'm not going to do anything to upset April." Nico assured him. "April and her baby are my top priority."

"When are you going?" Punk asked curiously.

"We're leaving Thursday, wedding is Friday and dinner with pops is Saturday." Nico told him.

"Are you really going to be able to have dinner with your father?" Punk asked him.

"I'm more worried about having dinner with the man that raped my sister." Nico admitted.

"I'm so happy you two are getting along a little better but could you please come back inside?" April asked sticking her outside the door. "They're trying bully me into naming fetus after Colt."

"No way." Punk said walking back inside and Nico followed him in.

Amy had the door opened on a crack and heard Punk's entire speech to Cliff and his private conversation with Nico about going to Jersey and April being raped. Amy couldn't help but feel angry towards April who was living the life she thought she was going have. It wasn't just the baby or marriage to Punk but it was the outpouring of love she received from everyone in the group, a group she tried so hard to fit in but was never fully accepted. She put on a smile though knowing it was going to be her celebrating with her newborn baby in seven and a half months. She was getting the baby she wanted more than anything one way or another.

* * *

After hanging out and celebrating for a few hours Punk took April to rest. His protective meter had gone way up in the last 24 hours.

"I'm not even tired." April complained as he pulled her into the apartment.

"You will be." He said to her.

"Cliff seemed so upset tonight." April noted as he lead her into the bedroom.

"He's just in shock." Punk said to her.

"Do you think Amy is going to hurt him?" April asked him.

"I don't know what her intentions are but I'll look out for Cliff." he told her as he pulled her shirt over her head.

"Do you promise?" She asked him.

"Of course." He said sliding on one of his big t-shirts on over her that she wore to bed.

"Nico told me he's going to New Jersey for his friends wedding." April told him and Punk looked annoyed. "I have to talk about my brother."

"It's not that I just wish he wouldn't have even mentioned that to you." Punk said now sliding her pants down her legs and she crawled under the covers.

"He's going to see Xavier isn't he?" April asked.

"I doubt that." Punk said to her undressing himself now. "Don't worry about that stuff."

"If Nico goes to see him he's going to hurt him." April insisted.

"He's not. Celeste is going to be there just relax." He said resting against his pillows.

"What part of I didn't want to know did you all not understand?" April asked sitting up.

"What?" Punk asked surprised by her angry reaction.

"You want him to go I bet." April said to him. "That's what you two were whispering about in the hallway I'm sure."

"No April that's not what we were talking about. He told me he was going to a wedding and seeing your dad but I don't want him to go." Punk argued.

"You want to know!" April yelled. "You've admitted to wanting to know and I've asked you and I've asked Nico and I've asked Celeste to just respect my decisions but you all keep trying to talk me out of it."

"I'm not." Punk said remaining calm. "I've respected it, I didn't like it but I've respected it."

"Why? What's wrong with not wanting to know?" April asked him.

"You mean besides everything?" Punk mocked. "If you were raped you should know." He said to her.

"How many times have you been raped?" April asked him.

"None." he admitted.

"So mind your own business and tell Nico and Celeste the same thing." She said rolling onto her side so her back was to him. "Better yet I'll tell them myself."

"Stop getting worked up." Punk said rolling onto his side so his chest was to her back and ran his hand up and down her arm.

"Just stop." She sniffled.

"Are you crying?" he frowned.

"I don't want to know I just want to forget." She cried. "Can't you people just do that much for me? I do everything you all ask I'm so sick of everyone thinking they know better than me because I'm the youngest! I'm going to be a mother I know-"

"I'm sorry." Punk said consoling her wrapping his arms around her back was digging into his chest. "You're right I'm sorry." he held her as she cried. "It's your decision."

"I don't want to think about it." She sobbed.

"I know." He whispered kissing the side of her face.

"I got beaten by my dad almost everyday in that house, I found my mother after she killed herself in that house and if I was raped in that house-" she choked out as she sobbed.

"It's ok." he assured her soothingly. "I know."

"No you don't." She cried.

"I do. I know what it's like to have those bad memories and not want to relive them." he said to her calmly trying to calm her down as well. "I'll talk to Nico if you want, I'll fly down with him and keep him from the house if you want just calm down."

"I'm trying." She cried.

"You need to calm down because you've got that little baby inside of you." He reminded her. "If you're this upset then the baby is upset."

"I'm already a terrible mother." She cried and he rolled her onto her back.

"Are you feeling a little hormonal?" Punk asked nervously.

"Maybe." She continued to cry.

"You're going to be an incredible mother." He said to her. "You're already an incredible wife so I have no doubt. I know this Xavier thing is a touchy subject and maybe we all just thought it wasn't bothering you as much as it clearly is. Everyone has your best intentions at heart but I'll talk to Nico and tell him not to go to the house."

"Do you think less of me because I don't want to know?" she asked him with a sniffle.

"No of course not." he assured her. "Everyone is different. Just because I'd want to know doesn't mean you not wanting to know is wrong."

"Maybe I am a little hormonal." She said looking up at him with glassy red eyes as she finally stopped crying suddenly.

"Or maybe you're finally letting yourself feel this entire situation." He suggested. "Either way it's fine to cry about it. Just do it around me so I can hold you until you stop."

"Thank you." She whispered kissing his chin and then rested her head on his chest. "You're going to be a way better parent than I'll be."

"You're a lot different from a baby but ok." He smirked holding her close to him.

"Are you still excited?" She asked him.

"About the baby?" He asked and she nodded against his chest. "Yes."

"Me too." She said feeling better already. "Still worried about Cliff. And can't believe I'm going to be pregnant buddies with Amy."

"Why would you say that?" Punk asked alarmed.

"She mentioned it at the doctors office." April told him. "Why?"

"Don't hang around her." Punk said to her. "I don't know whats going on in her mind and I don't want her around my pregnant wife."

"Why do you keep saying that?" April asked curiously.

"We'll we're married and you are pregnant-" he pointed out.

"No I mean about Amy." April clarified.

"I knew Amy the best out of everyone in the group and I know she's off her rocker." Punk said to her. "When I was in her apartment it was covered in baby toys. There's no way she got all of that stuff in less than 24 hours if she found out when you did."

"Poor Cliff." April sighed.

"Cliff is going to step up for his kid." Punk said to her.

"What if Amy doesn't let him?" April questioned. "Like she did with you?"

"We're going to help Cliff." Punk assured her.

"Yes we are." April agreed.

"But we I meant me, Colt and Nico." Punk said to her. "You and Celeste should just ignore her."

"Whatever you say." She yawned. "You were right I am tired."

"Get some sleep." He said playing with her knowing that helped her sleep.

"I should while I still can." She grinned as her eyes became heavier. "You too. You're about to own a business, a new husband and a soon to be father, you're never sleeping again."

"It'll be worth it." he said more to himself as he felt himself smiling as he drifted off to sleep with her.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Will Nico still go to NJ?**

 **More Xavier.**

 **More psycho Amy (we all see where this is going by now I'm sure).**

 **Fetus prep.**

 **p.s- Poor Cliff :(**


	33. Getting Closer

**Getting Closer**

* * *

April was at work working on her book like crazy. She was anxious to get it done as soon as possible so this way when she was further along in her pregnancy she could simply rest instead of working.

"Hey there." Paul greeted sticking his head into her office. "I saw your light still on what are you doing here?"

"Working." April said looking up briefly from her computer.

"It's almost ten." Paul frowned stepping into her office. "Or are you just avoiding going home?"

"No of course not." April said to him taken back.

"That's why I'm here." Paul teased. "Trying to get things done before you're too uncomfortable in your pregnancy where even sitting hurts?"

"I was-" April stopped and eyed her mentor and boss. "How did you know that?"

"My wife has been pregnant three times." Paul smirked. "You're not drinking coffee, you're not eating much but don't worry after the first trimester you'll make up for it and want everything and the most noticeable change? You're glowing."

"We just found out a week ago." April told him.

"Congratulations." Paul said to her. "It's a wonderful time."

"It is." April said to him. "I'm just very nervous and paranoid."

"A lot of women are." Paul assured her. "Especially with the first one but once you're on number three you're better."

"Let's just get through number one first." April smirked.

"How are you feeling?" Paul questioned.

"I get tired easily." April admitted. "But other than that I'm ok."  
"So why are you here so late?" Paul asked her. "Go home and sleep while you can."

"I really want to get these pages done. I'm so close to being done." she said tiredly looking at her computer.

"It's not even going to make sense when you re-read them if you're too tired." Paul told her. "It's important to not over work."

"I'm not over working I'm sitting in a chair the entire day." April said to him.

"Let's go." Paul said turning off one of her lights. "I'll give you a ride home so you don't have to take the train."

"I'm really almost done." April pleaded. "I'll call Phil to pick me up."

"You want to sit in this empty office by yourself?" Paul asked her. "You have an early meeting tomorrow too let's go home."

"I agree." Punk said stepping into her office.

"Oh good." Paul smiled and shook Punk's hand. "Good to see you."

"You too." Punk said to him.

"I hope you're here to force her home." Paul said to him.

"I am." Punk said to him.

"Good man." Paul said slapping his shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow April."

"Goodnight Paul." April waved as he left.

"I really like that guy." Punk grinned once Paul was gone. "What are you still doing here by the way?"

"Working." April said to him. "How did it go at the shop today?"

"Paperwork is all signed and I officially own the shop." Punk said to her.

"That's great." April smiled.

"Imagine my surprise when I got home so late and my pregnant wife still wasn't home." Punk frowned.

"I'm not physically doing anything except with my fingers." April said to him.

"Ape you gotta rest." Punk reminded her.

"I am rested." She said to him.

"You have bags under your eyes you're exhausted." He pointed out.

"I'm really not." She argued but knew he wasn't taking no for an answer. "But I guess I'll stop now." She said saving her work and closing her computer.

"Oh good." Punk said to her. "What did you eat today?"

"Ugh." She groaned. "Don't talk about food."

"So what did you eat?" he asked again.

"I had a banana, well half of one." She told him.

"So we're going to eat." he said simply. "I'll cook you something home."

"You know what I really want?" she asked him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nico's chicken parm." She grinned. "I can't stop thinking about it and I haven't had it in months!"

"If I get it for you will you actually eat it?" He asked her.

"Yes I swear." She said eagerly.

"I'll call Cliff and have it wrapped up." He said to her.

"I want to eat it there." She whined.

"They're closing soon. It's only Wednesday." he pointed out.

"If you call Nico will make it for me and let me in obviously." April said to him. "Unless you don't want to go which I totally get."

"No, no it's fine. If you want that to eat and you're actually going to eat for a change I'll call." Punk said pulling out his phone.

"Thank you." She said excitedly.

"Yea Cliff it's me..." Punk trailed off.

While Punk spoke on the phone she looked around her dimly lit office and poked her head outside and saw the offices were all empty. She smiled to herself as she closed her office door and locked it.

"What are you doing?" Punk asked getting her attention.

"Did you order the food?" she asked.

"I did and they're eagerly awaiting your return to Nico's." Punk said to her. "Let's go."

"Remember what I said to you on our wedding night?" she asked him.

"Yes how could I forget." He said seriously. "You're so big I don't know-"

"Not that." she laughed slapping his chest playfully.

"Well you're going to have to be a tad bit more specific." he smirked looking down at her.

"About spontaneous sex." She reminded him.

"Oh yea." He said thinking about it. "When are you going to come to my shop like you promised?"

"Soon but right now we're in an empty office building." She pointed out.

"We are." Punk said to her then shook his head slightly. "I need to get you food and home in bed."

"Ugh I'm fine!" she laughed. "Have sex with me here."

"It's just not a good idea." He argued.

"Alright." She said to him sweetly. "I mean imagine every time Daren walked into my office or put his hand on my desk we'd know what went on there." she shrugged. "To have that image in my head every time he was in here of me and you would be hot. But I get it." She said to him. "If you want to be an old man and eat dinner and go to bed-"

Punk grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss and backed her gently against her desk. He lifted her and sat her on the edge of the desk and didn't break the kiss as she removed her blazer and kicked off her shoes. Punk's hands were at her button down blouse and quickly pulled the top few apart so he could have a look at her breasts.

"Your desk is cluttered." he noted pulling away from the kiss but she was still eager and kissing his neck and any part of his flesh that she could reach.

"I'd say be romantic and push it off but I can't afford to break anything." April said to him. "The chair." she told him.

Punk moved to her pants and slid them off of her legs and lifted her up so her legs could wrap around his body. He wasn't even sure when April removed his belt and tugged him out of his jeans but she was sure sexually charged these last few days. He sat down on the chair with her straddling him and she kissed him feverishly as she stroked him with her hands. Punk's fingers teased her over her panties and she was already wet for him.

"Eager?" He teased.

"Yes." She said almost desperately kissing him roughly again.

Punk pushed her panties to the side and played with her flesh as she hardened him. She gripped him and guided him to her entrance as she sat up then dropped on him. She used her knees to push herself up and down on him.

"That's so good." She growled in his ear.

Punk's hands were on her thighs to keep her steady so she didn't get too nuts and knock over the chair. She was desperately searching for her release as she rode him hard. He was also glad the office was empty since she was so loud and these four walls weren't sound proof.

"Babe." he warned her as he felt himself coming close.

"I know." she said as her nails scrapped at his scalp. "Help me." she pleaded.

He wrapped one arm around her and used his free hand and ran it over her clit and began to rub her. A few minutes later he felt her body quake and her movements slow as she came. Punk thrust up into her once and came next.

"That' was good." April asked relieved and kissed his lips.

"Yea that's a word for it." He smirked.

"I'm really hungry now." She said to him carefully climbing off of him.

"Sex and food? Are you pregnant or a man?" He teased.

"You tell me." She teased picking up her pants and putting them back on.

* * *

Cliff opened the locked door for April and placed a hot dish of chicken parm in front of her at the bar as the employees cleaned up.

"You sure you don't want anything?" Cliff asked him. "I think Nico made eggplant parm for you anyway."

"Nope." Punk said playing on his phone as April scoffed down her food as if she had never seen food in her life before.

"I can't believe you two are still barely talking." Cliff said to him.

"Speaking of that, how's things with Amy?" Punk asked her.

"She warped man." Cliff said to him. "She told me she was pregnant but told me I didn't have to be involved but obviously I want to be because it's my kid but she's giving me a hard time. She doesn't want me at doctors appointments or anything."

"Are you sure it's yours?" April asked with a full mouth.

"No." Cliff admitted. "But who else could it be?"

"I'd really look into a paternity test." Punk suggested. "Until then keep fighting for your rights. If she won't prove otherwise that it's not yours then you have every right to be at those appointments."

"She doesn't even want money from me." Cliff said to him. "It's so weird. It's like I was sperm donor for her and that was it. I really don't know what to do."

"You have legal rights if it is yours." Punk argued.

"I'm going to talk to her tomorrow." Cliff said to him. "I'll see what she says."

"When you see her mention I'm still waiting on those medical records. I've called her three times about them and she's been ducking me." Punk said to him.

"What medical records?" Cliff questioned.

"Ape's doctor wants to know exactly how Amy miscarried to see if genetics played a part in it in case it's something with me that could effect our baby." Punk told him.

"Why wouldn't she just get them for you?" Cliff asked. "That seems important."

"It is." Punk said to him.

"How are you feeling?" Cliff asked looking at April who still had barely come up for air as she ate like there was no tomorrow.

"Me and fetus are good." April said never taking her eyes off of her food.

"Holy crap." Nico laughed walking over to his sister. "You want more?"

"You have more?" April asked finally looking up.

"There's another piece and some spaghetti I'll have one of the boys wrap it up for you." Nico said to her.

"No need just throw it on my plate now." she said happily.

"What are you eating at home?" Nico asked her.

"We order in a lot." April admitted.

"Yea you two can't cook." Nico smirked. "I'll bring by some dishes and leave them in your refrigerator so you have food for the week."

"You don't have to do that." She said tearing up.

"Oh boy." Punk groaned.

"I don't mind." He smiled hugging her. "A little hormonal?"

"Phil keeps telling me that too." April cried out placing her face in her hands.

"Oh crap." Cliff said nervously.

"That's just so sweet of you." April said looking up now back at Nico.

"She cried yesterday because she lost a sock." Punk told them.

"Oh don't bring that up again." She sobbed into her hands.

"How come April is all cute and crying but Amy is just mean and bitchy?" Cliff asked them. "Maybe you can hang out with Amy and rub off on her."

"No." Punk and Nico said at the same time. Even though the two weren't getting along they both still had April's interests at heart.

"Ok." Cliff said surprised by both.

"They're just paranoid. They think Amy secretly hates me and wants to kill me." She said to Cliff as she calmed down.

"I wouldn't let Amy kill her." Cliff said to them and Punk rolled his eyes.

"I just don't want her around Ape." Punk said simply. "She's still not of sound mind no one should be around her."

"Just me and my kid I guess." Cliff shrugged.

"He didn't mean it like that." Nico said to him. "But I'm starting to get afraid she's going to push Celeste down the stairs or something because those two are always bumping into each other in the hall and fighting."

"So what happens? I have this kid and lose all of my friends?" Cliff asked them.

"No of course not." April said reaching over the bar for his hand. "We're going to be here for you and help you every step of the way, right guys?"

"Of course." Nico assured him.

"Yea don't doubt it." Punk said with a tight smile.

"Are you going to be home to let me in tomorrow?" Nico asked April and changing the subject off of Amy.

"I'm going to be in meetings all day but I'll leave you my key." April offered.

"I'll be home around four." Punk told him.

"I'm not going to come home to a blood bath am I?" April asked nervously.

"No but I have to stop at home by four to walk Serena or you're going to come home to piss puddles." Punk groaned.

"Did she have an accident today?" April frowned.

"Oh yea one or two or four." Punk mocked.

"She doesn't know better she's still a puppy." April said to him.

"Is she going to piss everywhere when we have the baby?" Punk asked her. "Am I going to be cleaning baby and dog piss at the same time?"

"She'll learn." April promised him. "I'll come home during lunch when you can't make it and walk her."

"Or I could do it." Cliff offered.

"Would you?" Punk asked him.

"I know you both are busy, you with your book." he said to April. "And you buying the shop. I'll help out."

"You bought Joe's?" Nico asked Punk.

"I did." Punk confirmed.

"Good for you." Nico forced out and grabbed April's plate. "I'll get you the rest of the food."

"Seriously I don't mind and I live the closest to you guys." Cliff offered.

"Thank you." April said to him. "It would be a huge help."

"Don't mention it." Cliff said to him.

"There you go." Nico said leaving another plate in front of her.

"Yum." She grinned.

"You're very, very hungry. Are you sure you're not eating for three and having twins?" Cliff teased.

"I'm always hungry right after sex." April said bluntly and Nico cringed and Cliff's face dropped. "Oh come on I'm pregnant! I obviously have sex with Phil." She laughed eating her food.

"But weren't you just at work?" Cliff asked disgusted.

"I was." April said a little cheerfully. "Well, we were." she corrected nodding towards Punk.

"There's such a thing as too much information." Punk smirked at her.

"Don't care. Great sex and great food, I'm having a great night." April said eating.

"And I'm going to go clean up." Nico said uncomfortably and walking away.

"Can I have a bite?" Cliff asked.

"Do you want to live to see your child born?" April threatened.

"I'll be right back." Punk said excusing himself and following Nico.

* * *

Punk walked into the kitchen and saw Nico at the sink and walked over to him.

"Are you still planning your trip to Jersey?" Punk asked him.

"I am." Nico said to him. "Why?"

"Ape was real upset about it." Punk said to him. "She doesn't want you to go see Xavier."

"Who said I was going to?" Nico shrugged.

"She's not stupid." Punk said to him. "She's shaken up about all of this still. She doesn't want to know."

"Fine. That's her prerogative but it's my prerogative to have dinner with my father." Nico said to him.

"You must really want to know if you're going to sit down with him." Punk noted.

"I just want to introduce my girlfriend to whatever family I have." Nico said seriously and Punk laughed. "Didn't believe that one either?" he asked laughing himself.

"No." Punk said amused. "I mean it about April though, she cried herself to sleep about it last week. She has enough bad memories there."

"Just because she doesn't want to remember doesn't mean it didn't happen." Nico argued.

"But it happened to her not you." Punk reminded him. "Leave it alone for her sake before she starts crying again."

"She cried because she lost a sock it doesn't take much." Nico countered.

"What are you going to do if you somehow get proof?" Punk asked him. "Seriously? What's the game plan?"

"I don't know." Nico admitted. "I feel bad enough that I left her with my dad but if she got raped by some fucking soon to be dead nerd too...I just have to know."

"It wouldn't have been your fault." Punk said to him.

"You don't think I couldn't have prevented it?" Nico asked surprised.

"I didn't say that all I'm saying is that it's not your fault." Punk said to him. "It's no one's fault."

"I don't understand how you're so calm about all of this." Nico admitted. "You beat that Ken look alike to a bloody pulp when he slipped April something."

"Because going to jail for murder isn't an option for me and more importantly April asked me to leave it alone for her and I intend on keeping my promise and so should you." Punk said to him.

"I didn't promise her that." Nico scoffed. "You should though." He said with a smirk and went back to the dishes.

"This is the kind of shit April gets mad at you for. She's not a little kid anymore she's an adult and a soon to be mom." Punk reminded him. "She took care of herself for nine years after you left her home and managed ok and believe me I know April better than even you do and she's going to want to know it's going to eat at her and she'll come to us to help her but give her the opportunity to."

"Fine." Nico said annoyed. "I'll cancel on the old man."

"April will appreciate it." Punk said relieved.

* * *

The next day at work April was busy in meetings most of the day but when she finally got a few minutes to spare she headed into her office and had a surprise visitor waiting in her office.

"Amy." April greeted surprised as she walked into her office.

"Hi April." Amy smiled happily sitting across from her desk. "I told your receptionist we were family and she let me wait I hope that's alright."

"Sure." April said unsurely. "Why?"

"Well we were almost family since you're married to Punk and he fathered my child." Amy laughed and April just smiled nervously as she sat behind her desk.  
"Anyway I wanted to drop these off for you." she said placing a bag on her desk an April peeked inside. "I got all of those books when I was pregnant and they really helped me."

"Oh wow." April said touched by the gift actually. It was a ton of pregnancy books. "They're are a lot of pregnancy books, huh?" she laughed.

"Yea but each one has different and helpful tips." Amy said to her.

"This is very thoughtful thank you." April said to her. "But don't you need the books yourself?"

"Oh no." Amy said with a wave of her hand. "I've already been pregnant I know the drill. I just want to see you have a healthy and happy baby."

"That's very sweet." April smiled. She didn't know what the guys and Celeste were talking about, Amy had been nothing but nice to her and this was just over the top. "I have so many books at home about babies but none on pregnancy." She told her. "Phil is just worried about what to do when the baby comes."

"You don't have to worry about that stuff." Amy said to her. "I heard it comes naturally to mothers."

"I hope so." April said to her.

"So how are you feeling?" Amy asked anxiously. "How's the baby?"

"Baby is good, I'm good." April said not wanting to get too personal. "What about you?"

"I feel the same as you." Amy laughed. "It's so weird. I almost feel like we're sharing this experience together."

"Well we are." April pointed out. "We both got pregnant at the same time and are due around the same time."

"That is true." Amy said to her. "I know everyone is a little wary of me and they have right to be. I made a lot of mistakes but I learned from them. I just want to have this baby and do it right."

"Are you going to let Cliff be involved?" April asked her.

"I just don't know if this is what he wants." Amy admitted.

"He'll make a great father." April said to her. "He's surprised but give him a chance."

"I will." Amy promised her. "Last time I didn't give my baby's father a chance god punished me."

"What?" April asked her stunned.

"That's why I lost my baby obviously. I wasn't honest and was being punished." Amy said as she broke out into tears.

"Oh don't cry." April said getting off of her chair. "That's not why it happened."

"It is." Amy cried. "I wish I could go back and change things but I can't."

"Obviously you were given another child for a reason." April said to her. "I'm not really religious but clearly this new baby is a gift."

"It really is." Amy said looking at her. "I'm very blessed."

"You are." April agreed.

"April." Daren greeted walking into her office. "Oh I apologize." He said noticing Amy.

"No it's alright I'm leaving. I should go see Cliff anyway." Amy said quickly standing up. "Thank you for the talk and I hope we can do it again."

"Sure." April smiled.

"Amy, isn't it?" Daren greeted sticking his hand out to her.

"Yes." She smiled remembering meeting Daren almost a year ago outside of April and Nico's loft. "Bye April." She waved and left the office.

"I didn't mean to intrude." Daren said to her.

"It's alright." April said with a wave of her hand.

"I wanted to talk about the trilogy fantasy proposal." Daren said walking to her desk and saw the books. "Are you expecting?"

"I am." April confirmed picking up the books and putting them back in the bag.

"Congratulations." Daren smiled. "That's incredible news."

"It is." April agreed.

"We'll have to work around the book tour and-" Daren began.

"It's really early on I don't want to jinx anything." April said to him. "Don't rearrange anything or even tell anyone in marketing I want this kept very quiet only you and Paul know from here."

"I understand that." Daren said to her. "So does this mean I'm losing you as an employee in nine months?"

"No." April said to him. "And I've already thought about it and I can do a lot of the work I do in the office at home."

"That's true." Daren nodded. "So you're going to finish your book, work, be a wife and a new mom?"

"Are you doubting me?" April laughed folding her arms.

"I learned a long time ago to never doubt you." Daren teased.

* * *

When Punk got home around four to walk Serena he was stunned to see April already home, on the couch and reading.

"Ape?" Punk asked.

"Hi honey." April said not taking her eyes off of her book.

"What are you doing home so early?" Punk asked her.

"Apparently being pregnant means I'm not capable of working." She mocked. "Daren sent me home because I worked too much overtime Monday thru Wednesday."

"Daren Prince knows you're pregnant?" Punk asked annoyed.

"I didn't mean to tell him but he saw these books." She said holding up the book she was reading. "Do you know that my feet and ankles are going to swell? And Cliff wasn't lying my breasts will get bigger."

"Where did you get those books?" Punk asked grabbing Serena's leash who ran to him.

"Oh so glad you mentioned that because I meant to tell you while I was in a meeting Amy was in my office." she told him.

"You're kidding." he said not too surprised but annoyed.

"She gave me a bunch of pregnancy books that she had." April said to him.

"Wouldn't she need them?" He asked her.

"She said she already did this once." April shrugged looking down at the book again. "She wants me to have a healthy pregnancy."

"Did you ask her about those medical records?" he asked her.

"No because she started crying about your son and how god was punishing for he lying." April said to him.

"She said that?" Punk asked and April nodded. "Those exact words?"

"I think so." April said to him. "Why?"

"She's not religious. She doesn't believe in god." Punk said to her.

"Maybe losing the baby changed her mind." April shrugged. "It was really uncomfortable and I didn't want to upset her more, sorry."

"No it's alright I'll just have to ask Nico for the clinic information and call myself." Punk said to her.

"Ask Nico what?" Nico asked using the spare key April gave him to walk into the apartment holding a few trays of food.

"I need the number to the clinic Amy went to in Atlanta." Punk said to him. "I keep asking her for the baby's medical records so Ape's doctor could compare it to our baby to make sure everything is ok but she won't give me anything so I have to call myself I guess."

"I'll get the records." Nico assured him. "I don't remember the clinic info but I'm sure she wrote my name down on everything I could get them no problem. I'll call her folks about it tonight."

"I'd appreciate it." Punk said relieved.

"Yea don't mention it." Nico said placing the trays on the counter. "Do you have room for all of this?"

"I don't really cook so there's a lot of free space in the refrigerator." April said reading her book. "How much chicken parm did you bring me?"

"A lot. Plus a lasagna, stuffed shells, rice balls and mozzarella sticks." he said to her.

"We're going to eat well for a month." She said to Punk.

"Not with the way you've been eating." Punk scoffed. "I won't get any of that."

"I brought you over some eggplant parm." Nico said to him.

"I don't eat like eggplant." April frowned looking up at him from across the room on the couch.

"I know but I have to make sure Punk eats too." Nico teased.

April smiled into her book as she realized it was taking a long time but Punk and Nico were slowly starting reconnect. She tried to eavesdrop on them as they whispered something about Amy and Cliff but she was far too comfortable to get up for a closer listen.

"April this weekend are you coming to Colt's birthday party?" Nico asked her.

"I thought we were doing a dinner with him and Cliff since you and Celeste were going to be out of town?" April asked him. "Don't you have that wedding?"

"I canceled." Nico said to her. "Didn't feel like flying out to Jersey and I felt bad missing Colt's birthday. It's going to be at the loft."

"We'll be there, right?" April asked Punk.

"Yea." Punk nodded. It would be the first big social gathering Nico and Punk attended in a long time. The entire family would almost happily be back together for the first time since the Amy baby drama.

"I'm taking Serena out." Punk said to her. "Then I have to go back to the shop."

"I can stay and hang out." Nico offered April.

"I'd like that." April smiled closing her book.

"Great, are you hungry?" Nico asked and she nodded eagerly.

"She's always hungry, man." Punk whispered as he walked out the door with Serena.

"What do you want first?" Nico asked her.

"Stuffed shells." she said getting off the couch. "So why did you really cancel Jersey?"

"Like I said I didn't want to make trip." Nico said to her. "I'm also not ready to sit down with dad yet that's all."

"Thank you." April said to him and he winked at her.


	34. Preparation

**Preparation**

* * *

Two weeks later Punk walked into the bathroom and saw April in just her bra and underwear taking a picture of her reflection in the mirror.

"I hope you're sending that to me and me only." Punk warned her.

"I'm not sending it to anyone." she said looking at the picture.

"Really? Not even me?" He asked now disappointed.

"No I have a very slight bump and I want to take pictures to see my progression.

"A bump?" He asked tilting his head to look at her. He didn't really see anything different.

"Right here." She said pointing. "It's a bump!"

"I thought you were just sticking out your stomach." He smirked.

"Be a good husband and tell me you see my belly." she argued.

"I see it." He shrugged and she glared at him. "No, really I see it. Right here." He said placing his hand over the small arched bump.

"I knew you'd see it." She smiled. "That means the baby is getting bigger! According to the books fetus is the size of a cherry."

"That's it?" Punk asked.

"You should read some of those books Amy gave me." April suggested walking out of the bathroom and grabbed her black pants off the hanger.

"The only thing I want to read from Amy is those medical records." Punk said to her. "I really might have to fly down to Atlanta."

"What's the big deal now?" April asked him. "We have an appointment today and if the doctor says everything is alright then why do we need to keep pressuring her for it?"

"Because this is the health of our baby." Punk argued. "I'm not taking any chances and I won't be able to sleep again until I know Amy didn't lose her baby because of me and you won't lose ours because of me."

"The doctor said its highly unlikely it has anything to do with you." April reminded him as she put on a long sleeve black dressy black shirt.

"Oh there's the bump." Punk smirked noticing the small bump more with the sweater hugging it in just the right way. He placed his hand over it and kissed her lips.

"Or it's all of Nico's food." April smirked. "I'm really enjoying finding our kitchen fully stocked with food. I suppose I'll have to learn how to cook by the time fetus is born because I can't just depend on Nico."

"One task at a time, worry about staying healthy first." Punk instructed her.

"Speaking of all of that are you going to pick me up from work for our appointment?" April asked him.

"I am." he said to her. "It's at 5:30, I'll get you at 4:30."

"Are you sure you can get out of work?" April asked him.

"I'm the owner I can do whatever the hell I want." He reminded her. "I'm going to leave a little earlier to see Amy."

"Leave it to me." April said to him. "I keep bumping into her all of the time just let me bring it up to her."

"No." Punk said to her simply. "I don't like that she keeps showing up at your job and stuff either."

"She feels I'm the only one she can talk to because we're both pregnant and get each other." April shrugged.

"If you're leaving now for work I'll drop you off." He said to her not wanting to continue the Amy conversation.

"I am but my office is way out of your way." April pointed out.

"I'll take you." He said putting on his sneakers. "I was going to stop by Nico's to see Cliff anyway."

"I'm worried about him." April said to him.

"Yea me too. I haven't seen him because I've been so busy but he's being doing a great job walking Serena. She hasn't pissed in here once." Punk said to her relieved.

"She loves you." April scolded. "Stop acting like she's such a problem for you. Our fetus is going to be peeing a lot too."

"There's a big difference between our dog and our child." Punk smirked.

* * *

April was in her office and there wasn't much going on and her book was handed off to the editor and re-reads and was just waiting on notes so she was spending her free time doing something she knew she shouldn't, trying to contact former friends from Jersey to get some clues about the night of that graduation party.

"Hi Rebecca it's April Brooks- well Mendez." She said into the answering machine. "I know it's been a long time, about six years but I just had a few questions about something if you could call me back I left my number at the start of the message. Thanks." she said then hung up. "Ugh!" she groaned.

"Bored?" Paul teased as he walked into her office.

"No just frustrated." April admitted.

"What have you been up to these last few days?" Paul questioned sitting across from her desk, "I know there hasn't been much work coming your way but you've been staying late anyway."

"I'm trying to get in touch with some of my old friends from home." April confided. "I'm just having trouble remembering my step brother that swears I knew him in high school."

"All of this work for that?" Paul questioned.

"There's one night in particular I'm more so curious about." She shrugged.

"Need any help?" Paul offered.

"No." April said to him. "It's not a big deal. If I get my answers I do and if I don't, I don't."

* * *

Punk was in Nico's building but knocking on Amy's door loudly.

"What are you doing?" Celeste asked opening the door across the hall.

"I'm looking for Amy who won't give me or Nico any answers about our son's medical records." Punk said banging again at the door.

"She's not home." Celeste said to him. "I only know this because when Nico was leaving for work earlier she was leaving as well and her and Nico got into a loud argument in the hall over those records that you all just aren't getting."

"Why wouldn't we get them?" Punk asked her.

"She's trying to hide something obviously." Celeste said to him. "I always thought something was off about it but now this just adds to my theory."

"I need to know what really went wrong." Punk said to her.

"Look at it this way, if she's hiding those records it's because of something she did not you." Celeste pointed out and that did make sense. "If it was something genetic on your part she would have blamed you for the miscarriage when it first happened."

"I would just feel better knowing." Punk admitted. "And the more she doesn't want to tell me the more I want to know. She didn't list me or Nico on any documents, the clinic won't give up any information and Amy's parents have the same story as Amy."

"This might just be something you'll have to accept you'll never know." Celeste said to him.

"I don't accept that." Punk said with a defiant shrug.

"How is April feeling?" Celeste asked him.

"Good. She has a bump now." Punk grinned. "Tiny but it's there. We have an appointment today."

"Hey." Cliff greeted walking down the hall with a big box.

"What is that?" Celeste asked stepping further out of her loft.

"It's this baby seat that Amy has to have." Cliff said putting it on the floor.

"She's really loading up on stuff." Celeste noted.

"We got the crib last weekend." Cliff told them.

"Oh so now you're apart of the baby's life because you have some money to spend on her." Celeste noted.

"It's not for her it's for the baby." Cliff reminded her.

"She's not home." Celeste told him.

"I know, she had errands to run." Cliff said using a key to unlock her door and Celeste barged right in. "Come on." Cliff sighed. "You know Amy doesn't want you in here."

"This was my apartment first." Celeste huffed.

"Wow it looks like a babie's r us in here." Punk noted walking in as well. "She has double the crap she had a few weeks ago."

"Don't you and April have stuff?" Cliff asked.

"No." Punk said to him. "We have nothing but books on babies. Ape thinks it's bad luck to buy anything this early on, clearly Amy does not. Also April feels so sick most of the time she wouldn't even have the energy to shop."

"How is Amy feeling?" Celeste asked him.

"She feels great as far as I could tell, no sickness or anything." Cliff shrugged.

"Must be nice." Celeste forced out.

"Every woman is different." Cliff defended.

"Is she showing at all?" Celeste asked him.

"I don't really know isn't it too early?" Cliff asked them.

"Punk was just telling me how April has a tiny bump." Celeste shrugged.

"What are you trying to say?" Cliff asked her.

"Nothing it's just clearly April and Punk are super excited about this baby." Celeste reasoned.

"Amy is excited too. You should see your old room and the nursery she's putting together." Cliff said to her. "I just painted it."

"You already have the nursery done?" Punk asked feeling him and April were way behind.

"Oh yea it's almost done." Cliff said to him. "Where are you putting the baby in your place? Or are you moving?"

"No April wants to stay there." Punk said to him.

"But it's only one bedroom." Cliff pointed out.

"She wants the baby in our room for a while." Punk said to him. "You think we should already have it's own room?"

"Don't be silly April is only what? Nine or ten weeks? You have plenty of time and most parents want the baby in the room with them for a few weeks." Celeste assured him.

"But Cliff and Amy-" Punk started.

"Don't go by anything Amy says or does." Celeste scoffed.

"What's wrong with what Amy is doing?" Cliff asked her. "So what if she's a little excited?"

"It's a bit much. She's only as far as long as April and she's prepped as if the baby is coming tomorrow." Celeste argued.

"How did you know what color to paint the nursery?" Punk asked still stuck on that.

"We went for a neutral color, yellow." He told him and Celeste gagged. "You can be a little happy for me you know." he said looking at Celeste.

"Are you moving in here once the baby is born?" Celeste asked him. "Or is she just spending your money and using you to paint now and once the baby is here it's over?"

"No. I'm going to be a big part of my child's life." Cliff argued. "I don't know about moving but maybe moving closer. There's no room for me here."

"How about the same bedroom as Amy?" Celeste suggested.

"We're not dating or anything." Cliff said to her. "We're not even sleeping together."

"What is this?" Punk asked picking up a box.

"A diaper genie." Cliff smiled. "Got that the other day."

"Wait you're not sleeping together?" Celeste asked stunned.

"No." Cliff said to her. "What's the big deal?"

"How's April's sexual appetite?" Celeste asked Punk as he looked all the various packages he assumed he'd need for the baby.

"If she's not eating she's having sex." Punk mumbled examining something else. "I'm not going to have room for all of this stuff, do you really need a swing?"

"It's a sway swing." Cliff corrected.

"You register for things like this for April's baby shower." Celeste told Punk. "Stop freaking out."

"It's not getting the stuff even though I'm afraid everything will be bought out by Cliff and Amy." Punk said horrified.

"Are you throwing April her baby shower?" Cliff asked her.

"I am." Celeste said to him. "It's still too early too plan but I've got some great ideas."

"What about Amy?" Cliff asked her.

"What about her?" Celeste snorted.

"You're not going to at least do something for her?" Cliff asked.

"Why? She already has everything and she wouldn't want me to throw her anything anyway." Celeste pointed out.

"You can try a little with her for my sake." Cliff argued. "It's my kid too. Maybe Amy and April can have a joint shower?"

"I don't know about that." Punk said to him.

"You all keep seeing she's not right but she's done nothing wrong. She's having a baby, she's excited and has no one to share it with." Cliff argued. "She asks about April all of the time."

"Why? She sees her everywhere she goes." Punk asked.

"It's my baby too." Cliff repeated. "Amy and I are a package deal with this if you're giving her the cold shoulder you're giving me and my kid one too."

"It's not like that." Punk said to him. "Amy is just a sore topic for a lot of us."

"I get that but you're talking to Nico again why can't you talk to Amy?" Cliff asked him.

"I am talking to Amy, I've been talking to Amy. I've asked Amy everyday for those medical records and she's the one not doing the talking." Punk told him.  
"She's trying to focus on the new baby and not live in the past. Stop hounding her for that stuff." Cliff said to him.

"This is the health of my kid at stake." Punk argued. "And I plan on getting that information no matter how upset she gets."

"You're going to stress her out and unlike April, Amy has done this before and has-" Cliff began.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Punk asked cutting him off. "You think I should put Amy's feelings above my wife's or my baby's health?"

"It's not all about April that's all I'm saying." Cliff said him. "Everyone is running around talking about April's baby and you're planning her shower." he said pointing at Celeste. "But she isn't the only one in the group having a baby."

"Amy isn't part of our group." Celeste laughed.

"But I am." Cliff reminded her. "If Amy and our baby isn't accepted then I'm not either." he said simply.

"Stop being such a fucking baby." Punk groaned.

"No this is my child and I'm sick of all of you acting like this isn't huge a deal for me." Cliff argued. "And you may not like Amy but she's the mother of my child so you have to all respect her."

"I've got to go." Punk said not wanting to argue with him. "Tell Amy I'll be around for those records."

"Me too." Celeste said to him and they walked out of the apartment.

* * *

"We don't need a swing." April said as she sat up in the doctors office waiting for her. Punk was going down a list of things they needed for the baby and trying to convince April there was simply no room in their apartment for the baby.

"Cliff and Amy have a swing." Punk pointed out. "Their nursery is already done."

"That's a bit much." April said to him. "I told you it's way too early for any of that kind of stuff."

"I want to move into a bigger place." Punk said firmly.

"We will." April said to him.

"Good." Punk said to her.

"A few months after the baby is born." She added. "I just want the baby close to us."

"We can put the baby in our room in the bigger place." he assured her.

"Can't we wait?" She asked him.

"Why? What's the purpose of waiting? Do you know how difficult it's going to be to move with a newborn? It would be so easy now and it's more room for Serena." Punk pointed out.

"What if we move into this great big house and something happens with the baby? So what? We just live there alone with our dog?" April frowned. "I don't want to take that chance."

"You're the one who said we can't live in fear." Punk pointed out. "We need to be positive and god forbid something does happen it doesn't change the fact that I want a home with you. What do you say? It would really put my mind at ease."

"Fine." April sighed. "But I love our apartment it has a great view and is right by the train station."

"We're not moving tomorrow we'll have plenty of time to find a place that has everything we both want." Punk said to her.

"Hello sorry to keep you waiting." The doctor smiled walking in. "I was reading over your blood tests and everything looks great."

"Oh good." April said relieved. "This is my husband." she introduced Phil to her doctor.

"Nice to meet you finally." The doctor smiled.

"You too." Punk said to her.

"Ready to meet your baby?" The doctor grinned sitting down and starting the ultrasound machine while a technician placed the gel on April's stomach.

"Nervous?" She asked Punk.

"A little." he admitted waiting for the baby to appear on the screen.

"Oh there you go." The doctor smiled. "That's your baby."

"Is everything ok?" Punk asked her.

"Heartbeat is getting stronger, the size is perfect- it's better than ok." The doctor told them. "You're doing very well April. Any discomforts?"

"When will I stop throwing up every morning?" April asked her seriously.

"Hopefully when you hit your second trimester. I'm not saying it's going to go away but it just might." the doctor said to her. "And here is your new sonogram photo." she said passing it to April but Punk took it.

"You get to carry the real thing, all I get are the pictures." Punk said to her.

"We'll make another appointment for a few weeks. Keep up doing what you're doing." The doctor smiled.

"I just have a question." Punk said stopping the doctor. "I was expecting a baby and the mother claims to have suffered from placental abruption in the sixth month what are the odds that April has the same problem?"

"One in 20 women experience it but a lot of times it's caused by high blood pressure, smoking or a trauma to the stomach." The doctor told him.

"So it's not a genetic thing?" Punk asked her.

"Oh no, not at all and not all times is it fatal to the baby." The doctor told him.

"What if April has it?" Punk asked. "What are the signs?"

"Cramping and bleeding." The doctor said to him. "But if April is further along in her pregnancy such as six-nine months they would induce labor and there's a good chance the baby would survive. It depends on how small the baby is."

"About 5lbs?" Punk asked her.

"It could happen but 5lbs isn't a death sentence. A lot of NICU centers can save babies at 2 lbs, 5lbs is considered lucky for a forced induced labor." The doctor said to him.

"Hmm." Punk said thinking about it.

"I wouldn't worry about that kind of stuff. As long as April stays relaxed and healthy I don't see any complications." The doctor assured him. "Anything else?"

"What about genetics problem?" Punk asked her.

"April did her first trimester blood work and that included genetic screenings and everything came back perfect." The doctor told him and Punk seemed relieved. "I understand you're a little nervous and paranoid but right now April and the baby are in perfect health and there is no reason to believe there will be any complications."

"Thank you." Punk said to her and she left.

"Feel better?" April asked cleaning off her stomach.

"I do." he had to admit. "Still want those records."

"Please let the records thing go." April sighed pulling down her shirt now. "I spoke to Celeste today too and she told me how upset Cliff was. You need to let this all go at least for his sake."

"He's acting like an idiot." Punk said simply. "An idiot who is better prepared for a kid than I am." he mumbled after.

"Cliff is our best friend, Amy is having his baby so you're going to have to let it go. You spoke to the doctor everything is good so just be happy about that." She said as he held her hand and helped her off the seat.

"Yea I can do that." he sighed. "As long as you promise to keep doing whatever it is you're doing to be this healthy."  
"I promise." She said to him.

* * *

Punk took April to Nico's loft so she could show off the sonogram photo and eat.

"It's so tiny." Colt grinned looking at the photo.

"Tiny but I can already tell the baby is going to cute." Celeste teased.

"What are you doing?" Nico asked Punk who was sitting at the counter reading the paper.

"I finally got April to agree to move." Punk said to him. "I'm just trying to find something not too far, not too small, in a good neighborhood, schools nearby- it's not easy."

"Why don't you just get a realtor?" Nico asked.

"I don't need to pay someone to do this I can do this on my own." Punk said proudly.

"How big of a place do you want?" Nico asked.

"I don't know." Punk admitted. "I want more than two bedrooms I thought one room could be an office for April, if we get something really big I can convert the basement or another room into something for me and at least two spare bedrooms one for the baby and one for maybe another one."

"So you're looking for like a five bedroom home?" Nico laughed. "So you're looking for mansion?"

"I need a yard, a safe street without a lot of traffic and something not too far out of the city so April and I can get to work without too much traffic." Punk groaned.

"You're looking for an impossible house." Nico laughed.

"It's possible I just need look harder." Punk said to him. "She only gave me the go ahead an hour ago."

"Why the rush?" Nico asked him.

"Did you see all of that crap Amy has across the hall? Cliff just painted the nursery." Punk pointed out.

"It's not a race and it's bad luck to do all of that first. Amy didn't want anything at all during her first trimester and didn't want the nursery set up until a few weeks before the baby was due. I don't know where this all came from." Nico admitted. "It's like she knows nothing is going to wrong and she's having this baby no matter what. I'm not saying she shouldn't be excited but I would at least be worried."

"I don't want to say anything about it because Cliff isn't happy about my questions or concerns." Punk said to him.

"Yea he's been extra protective of her." Nico agreed. "I just hope this doesn't blow up in his face."

"You and me both." Punk muttered keeping his eyes on the paper.

Towards the end of the night April stepped out of the loft ready to go and waiting on Punk who was just using the bathroom.

"Hi April." Amy smiled opening her door.

"Hey Amy." April greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." Amy said placing her hand on her flat stomach. "You?"

"Great." April said to her. "We just had a doctors appointment."

"How is the baby?" Amy asked her quickly.

"Healthy. Everything is really good so far." April said to her.

"Do you have a sonogram?" Amy asked her.

"I do but Phil keeps them." April laughed. "He brings them to work with him."

"That's nice." Amy said to her. "And you're showing a bit already." she noted.

"Oh very tiny but yea." She said touching her small bump.

"You must be getting really excited." Amy noted.

"Yea just like you are I'm sure. I heard you have everything already set up." April said to her.

"Cliff was eager to get things done." Amy shrugged. "I couldn't say no to him."

"Most can't." April agreed.

"You ready?" Punk asked walking out of the loft.

"Yea I was just talking to Amy." April said to him.

"I see her." Punk said forcing a smile. "Amy." he greeted.

"Hi Punk." Amy smiled. "April looks fantastic doesn't she? She has this beautiful glow."

"She does." Punk agreed.

"A lot of women are just so tired but April looks so perky and healthy it's really great to see and that means the baby is doing great." Amy said to them.

"Yea I know." Punk said wrapping his arm around April.

"Bye Amy." April waved as Punk led her away.

"Bye, bye." Amy waved then walked back into her loft.

"Something is wrong with her." Punk insisted as they stepped on the elevator.

"She's just being nice to me." April said to him.

"She's more obsessed with how you're doing then herself." Punk said to her.

"Amy and I are both expecting it's a weird connection we share but we still share one and when you think about it she had a baby with you and whether he's here or not doesn't change the fact that he's the big brother to this baby and we share that as well." April said to him.

"You're going to tell our baby about that baby?" Punk asked surprised.

"Of course!" April said to him. "He was your son and you may not have met him but it doesn't change the fact that you had him. When our child is old enough he'll know about him."

"You're pretty remarkable, you know that?" he asked her kissing her cheek.

"I know." She shrugged smugly.


	35. Words of Wisdom

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! You all have been amazing and I love hearing how much you like my stories. I write so people can have a brief escape from reality so it makes me happy that you all like it. I am loving this story and believe me there's so much more story to tell...enjoy ;) #FearAmy**

* * *

 **Words of Wisdom**

* * *

Four months later Punk sat around the same small apartment they were living room except there was no room to live. Celeste had thrown April her baby shower the previous weekend and the apartment was literally filled with baby stuff. Punk had taken April to see multiple homes over the course of the last four months but none of them fit their needs so they were now stuck in the small apartment until at least after the baby would be born.

"We got a lot of stuff." April noted walking out of the bedroom. She was pretty far along but was still carrying small.

"Yea a lot." Punk gritted out.

"Look at the bright side it's less money that we have to spend." April pointed out happily.

"I don't care about the money." Punk said to her. "I care about being able to fit the baby here and I'm going to be honest I haven't seen Serena for an hour."

"She was taking a nap with me." April said with a smile.

"How was your nap?" Punk asked her.

"It was lovely until fetus started playing with my bladder." April said rubbing her belly.

"Are we going to start discussing names?" Punk asked her.

"There's just so much to do and so little time left." She teased sitting on the couch. "How are we going to discuss names when you don't want to know what we're having?"

"We'll pick a boy and a girl name." Punk said to her.

"We can do that." April agreed. "Did you pick up Cliff's present?"

"I did." Punk said to her. "But after his party tonight I have to work at the shop."

"So late?" April asked.

"Yea I have guys coming to put in the new lighting so I wouldn't have to close during the day." Punk said to her.

"I can come with you." April offered. "We can hang out and read comics."

"You can't keep your eyes open past 10 half the time anymore." Punk teased. "I'll be there 10 until 3."

"That was when I was in the office but I'm working for him now until the baby comes." April pointed out.

"I'll try to speed up the process, ok?" he offered kissing her lips and standing up and tried to step over everything.

"Ok." She frowned. "The crib is being delivered tomorrow." She reminded him.

"Great we can put it on top of all of this crap." Punk remarked sarcastically.

"No, the bedroom." She smirked. "Even though it's pretty big."

"This is why I wanted to move earlier." Punk remarked.

"I wasn't the only difficult one. You couldn't pick a place you liked either. We'll make it work. I mean Amy and Cliff did." April reasoned.

"Amy and Cliff have an entire extra bedroom." Punk reminded her.

"Maybe looking for a house is too much. Just a slightly bigger apartment?" she asked. "It's too much pressure to pick a house right now."

"I know you're going to be working from home a lot more once the baby is born I wanted you at least have an office." Punk said to her.

"You're very sweet." She smiled at him. "I have to get dressed." she sighed. "I hope I fit into my dress

"I'm sure you will." He assured her. "You can go in sweats if that makes you comfortable."

"Not with everyone around." April said getting off of the couch. She abruptly stopped moving and grabbed her stomach.

"What?" Punk asked alarmed kicking things over to get to her.

"Nothing." She smiled. "Fetus is just very active tonight." She smiled grabbing his hand and placing exactly where he was kicking her. "Feel that?"

"Yea." He smiled.

"It's so weird." She smiled. "But feels so refreshing at the same time."

"I like feeling the baby kick." He smiled moving his hand a few inches where the baby was kicking now. "I know everything is ok."

"Do you think Amy is going to be there tonight?" April asked him.

"I don't know. I would imagine the mother of Cliff's child would attend his birthday party but Cliff told me the further Amy gets in her pregnancy the less she wants to be around people." Punk said to her. "She won't even let Cliff feel the baby kick."

"That's horrible." April frowned. "Poor Cliff. He's putting on a brave front but I know he's just not happy and I feel like we're rubbing it in his face."

"By being happy?" Punk laughed. "I'm sorry I'm not going to pretend I'm not the happiest I've ever been to spare Cliff's feelings. It's not my fault he had sex with her and got her pregnant."

"You better be nice to that baby." April warned him.

"I would never not be nice to Cliff's child or anyone's child for that matter." Punk said to her.

"Ok well I'm going to go shower and get ready." April said to him. "If you want to join me."

"We're both not going to fit into that shower." Punk smirked.

"Damn it." She muttered storming into the bedroom.

* * *

The party was loud and the restaurant was packed with Cliff's friends but April was still enjoying herself.

"You get bigger and bigger every time I see you." Nico grinned greeting his sister who was sitting on a bar stool.

"You saw me yesterday." She laughed.

"You look bigger." He teased. "What are you doing?" he asked noting the napkin she was doodling on.

"Phil wants to start picking names." April told him as Celeste walked over with a drink in her hand.

"But he doesn't even know what you're having." Celeste pointed out.

"We'll pick a boy and a girl name." Punk said to her.

"But we all already know." Celeste said to him.

"What?" Punk asked.

"I'm sorry." April said trying not to laugh. "I couldn't wait to know."

"When did you find out?" Punk asked her.

"Four weeks ago." She admitted.

"And you told Celeste?" Punk asked her.

"I did. And Nico." She said to him.

"I know too." Colt added. "So does Cliff."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Punk asked annoyed looking at the group.

"You said you didn't want to know and you don't." April defended. "I wanted to know."

"So you know for sure?" Punk asked and she nodded. "Well now I have to know."

"No you can wait until fetus is born if you want." April said to him.

"I don't want to be last to know." Punk argued.

"You already are." Celeste pointed out.

"What is it?" He asked her and April began to open her mouth. "No don't tell me, I don't want to know." he blurted out before she could tell him.

"Ok." April said to him then groaned. "Ugh I have to pee- again."

"I'll go with you." Celeste said grabbing April's hand and helping her off of the stool.

"You really don't want to know?" Colt asked amused.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He said to them. "But I also thought April did too."

"I'd want to know." Nico admitted.

"You already do." Punk spat. "Is it a boy?" he asked them.

"Do you really want to know?" Nico asked.

"No I don't." Punk said quickly. "I've waited seven months I can wait a few more weeks."

"Amy and Cliff are having the same thing you are." Colt told him.

"Wonderful." Punk remarked. "Where is Amy? She couldn't bother to show?"

"She told me she'd be here later." Colt said to him.

"Is it a girl tho?" Punk asked them and Colt rolled his eyes.

"You don't want to know." Colt laughed. "Stop torturing yourself."

"Which would you prefer?" Nico asked.

"Healthy." Punk said to him. "I just think having a boy would be a little weird because of Amy." he pointed out. "I've kind of being secretly hoping for a girl."

"I'm not telling you." Nico said to him.

"Neither am I." Colt agreed.

"That's great because I don't even want to know." Punk laughed.

"It's just I'd want to know because raising a boy and a girl are completely different." Colt shrugged.

"A baby is a baby." Nico assured Punk. "You don't have to know what you're having to take care of it."

"I know that." Punk said to him. "I don't have to know."

"And so you won't." Colt shrugged.

"Know what?" Cliff asked walking over.

"Punk doesn't want to know the sex of the baby." Colt said to him.

"Really? I was so excited to find out. I mean I know nothing about raising a girl-" Cliff stopped when Nico shushed him.

"A girl?" Punk asked him. "You said Cliff and I were having the same thing." He said pointing at Colt.

"Did I?" Colt laughed nervously. "I don't remember saying that."

"A girl?" Punk asked Nico looking for confirmation and Nico nodded. "That's what I wanted!"

"You wanted healthy." Colt corrected.

"And according to April's doctor you're having a healthy baby too." Nico said to him.

"Think about it." Cliff grinned. "Our daughters are going to grow up together and be best friends."

"Yea go to school together, dress alike, lie for each other so one can sneak out to their boyfriends-" Colt told them.

"No." Punk said to him.

"I was just-" Colt began.

"Fucking no." Punk repeated in a warning voice.

"I don't know how I'm going to get up on my own in eight weeks." April said walking back over to her seat.

"A girl?" Punk asked her.

"You spoiled it?" April asked looking at Colt.

"I didn't for a change." Colt promised her.

"Yes a girl." April said to him and he leaned over and kissed her stomach.

"I'm going to be the most protective father ever." he said to her her belly. "Don't hate me when I don't let you out of the house past 8 or date, you'll get it when you're older." He said still talking to her stomach.

"She doesn't hear you." April teased.

"She hears me." Punk smirked. "Look I've got to get going." he said looking to see how late it was.

"I didn't even have cake yet." Cliff frowned.

"I have to be at the shop." Punk said grabbing his jacket. "Are you ready to go?"

"I'll take her home." Nico said to him.

"Yea? Alright." Punk said leaning over and kissing his wife. "Don't stay too late."

"Yes dad." She mocked.

"Not yet." He smirked walking to the door.

* * *

Later that evening as everyone was leaving and cleaning up Amy walked in.

"She's six hours late." Colt snorted cleaning the bar area.

"Hi Amy!" April smiled waving at her.

"There you are." Amy smiled walking over to her. "You look wonderful."

"Thanks you too." April said back. "You've gotten really big."

"Yea." Amy said placing her hand over her stomach. "Sorry I missed the party I fell asleep. The baby knocks me out."

"Sleep while you can." April suggested with a grin.

"Oh I am." Amy said to her. "What about you?"

"I sleep all of the time." April laughed. "And pee." She groaned starting to slid off of her stool. "The baby loved my bladder." she smirked but as April's feet hit the floor she tripped over the leg of the stool and hit the floor face first.

"Oh my god!" Amy screamed immediately dropping to her knees.

"April?" Colt asked catching it out of the corner of his eyes as well and raced around the bar.

"You should call an ambulance!" Amy insisted.

"No I'm ok." She said as Colt helped her sit up. "I tripped over my feet."

"You're too far along to fall like this!" Amy argued. "You need to have the baby checked."

"I really didn't even hit the floor that hard." April said to her.

"What happened?" Nico asked as he and Cliff walked over.

"April fell and won't get checked out." Amy said as Cliff moved her out of the way to check on April himself.

"I'm really ok." April insisted as they guys helped her stand up.

"I'll run you right down to the ER." Colt offered.

"I can call your doctor." Nico offered. "What's the doctors number?" he asked her.

"Doctor Castello." Amy answered for her. "Call her."

"How do you know her doctor?" Colt asked her.

"I think we have the same one." Amy said to him.

"I really am ok." April said to them. "It's no biggie."

"Here sit." Nico said pulling out a chair at a table for her.

"I have to go to the bathroom." April groaned.

"Let me help." Amy offered grabbing her arm.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Nico asked concerned.

"I fell on my side." April said to him. "And she's kicking me like crazy."

"Come on." Amy said helping her towards the bathroom.

"I'm sorry." April said out loud.

"For what?" Amy asked.

"Oh I'm sorry I was talking to the baby." She laughed. "I clearly disturbed her by tripping."

"That's sweet." Amy forced out opening the bathroom door. "Can I feel?"

"Oh sure." April smiled and Amy placed her hands on her stomach.

"She's strong." Amy smiled. "My boy never kicked this hard he was too small."

"But the new baby has to be kicking you this hard." April said to her.

"Of course she is." Amy covered quickly. "It's just I can't stop thinking about my boy."

"I'm sorry." April frowned. "Now that I'm so far along just a little further than you were when you lost your son I can't imagine how painful that was for you. I already feel so connected to this baby."

"You should." Amy said to her. "But things can still happen."

"What do you mean?" April asked her.

"I mean things can still go wrong." Amy told her bluntly. "Even if you're at your due date there could always be issues in delivery."

"Why are you saying this?" April asked her.

"I don't mean to scare you it's just I've done a lot of research." Amy said to her. "It's ok to not be too attached."

"I don't believe that all." April said her. "I made it to the bathroom I think I can find my way back thank you."

"I didn't mean to upset you." Amy insisted.

"I know but I'd just like a privacy." April said pushing her to the door.

"God damn it." Amy muttered from outside the door.

* * *

April wasn't happy with what Amy said to her. She couldn't imagine not having her baby in her life after growing her inside of her for so long. After using the bathroom and washing her hands she threw some cold water onto her face.

"Hey are you ok?" Nico asked from outside the door.

April was about to say something when she felt a small pain in her stomach, maybe she did hurt the baby when she fell? Maybe Amy was right?

"April?" Nico asked again knocking.

"Nico!" she yelled out fearfully feeling the pain again and he barged right in.

"What is it?" He asked concerned.

"My stomach hurts." April cried. "Something is wrong with fetus."

"So let's stay calm and I'll take you the hospital." Nico said wrapping his arm around her and using his other hand to hold her hand.

"I can't. What if something happened? What if I squashed my baby?" she sobbed as he led her towards the door.

"What happened?" Amy asked walking to her.

"Stay away from me." April hissed even though she was crying.

"What did you do?" Colt asked Amy.

"I'm taking April to the hospital call Punk and have him meet us there." Nico told Colt.

"Yea of course." Colt said to him.

"You want me to come with you?" Cliff offered.

"You keep her away from me." April said to Cliff who frowned.

"I don't know what happened." Amy shrugged as Nico walked her out. "But we should get to the hospital-"

"She doesn't want you there." Cliff reminded her. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything." Amy said to him. "She must have hurt herself in the fall."

"She seemed pretty angry at you specifically." Cliff argued.

"I can't get Punk I have to go down to the shop, can you lock up?" Colt asked throwing his jacket on.

"Yea." Cliff said keeping his eyes on Amy as Colt raced out the door. "So what the fuck happened?"

"All I said is that she shouldn't get too attached because she still had a ways to go and she got upset." Amy defended.

"Why would you say that to her?" Cliff asked.

"Because it's the truth!" Amy argued. "Anything could happen. Just because she made it further along than I did doesn't mean that something still can't happen. She's not going to be bringing that baby home and I'm just trying to help her understand that so it doesn't hurt."

"Why wouldn't she be bringing the baby home?" Cliff asked warily. "Why would you even fucking think that?"

"I didn't mean it like that." Amy said quickly.

"April has been the only one to go out of their way to be nice to you about this whole and you thank her by scaring her?" Cliff questioned. "What's the matter with you?"

"She has been nice." Amy agreed. "I was just trying to help her as well."

"Maybe Punk and Nico had the right idea about you not getting too close to her." Cliff said to her.

"That's not true." Amy said shaking her head. "I care so much about that baby they're having."

"Why?" Cliff questioned.

"Can we not fight about this now and just go to the hospital?" Amy asked him.

"No." Cliff said to her. "April doesn't want you there so you stay here." he warned her.

* * *

Punk raced into the ER and saw Nico in the waiting room.

"April." Punk said out of breath.

"She's fine." Nico grinned.

"Are you sure?" Punk asked still frantic. "Colt said she fell-"

"Trust me she's fine. She's just getting dressed." Nico assured him. "She had gas."

"What?" Punk asked in disbelief.

"It was just gas." Nico laughed. "She was just spooked because she tripped."

"Well can you get me a doctor for the heart attack I think I had in the car on the way over?" Punk asked seriously sitting down. "She scared the fucking shit out of me."

"She was just paranoid." Nico said sitting next to him. "Better to be safe than sorry."

"Yea." Punk agreed. "My hands won't stop shaking." he said looking at them.

"You didn't drive did you?" Nico asked.

"No Colt did. He dropped me at the door and he went to park." Punk said leaning back in the chair.

"She got into a little argument with Amy in the bathroom." Nico told him.

"About what?" Punk asked.

"April said that Amy told her not to get too attached to the baby because things still can go wrong then when April got the pain she thought the worse." Nico confided.

"I'll deal with Amy later." Punk said brushing it off.

"Hey." April greeted.

"Hi." Punk said standing up. "You ok?"

"Yes." She said relieved to see him and hugging him. "I'm embarrassed."

"Don't be." Punk said pulling away. "You told the doctor you fell?" he asked her.

"Yea and I have a gnarly bruise on my side." She said lifting her shirt slightly so he could see the large forming bruise. "But they did a sonogram and ran some tests and fetus is absolutely perfect."

"Does it hurt?" he asked looking at the bruise.

"A little." She said to him.

"I'll give you guys a ride home." Nico offered.

"Thank you for getting her here so quickly." Punk said to him. It was the first time Punk felt no tension towards him.

"Of course." Nico said to him. "I'm just glad she's ok."

Punk, April and Nico walked out of the hospital and missed Colt who ran in.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Colt asked looking around.

* * *

Punk hurried April off to bed and called to check in with the shop before joining her.

"Sorry you had to run out of work." April said to him.

"Don't apologize." He said brushing it off. "I'm just glad you're ok."

"Me too." April said looking up at the ceiling. "I was really scared there for a few minutes."

"I know the feeling." He said getting into the bed with her. "What did Amy say to upset you?"

"I don't think she eve meant to upset me." April sighed. "I overreacted. She was just trying to warn me that things could still go wrong. I don't blame her for being so paranoid."

"Just because she's paranoid doesn't give her the right to worry you." Punk frowned.

"It's alright." April said giving him a reassuring smile. "I was just tired I think. You were right about that."

"I won't say I told you so." Punk smiled.

"By the way now that you know we're for sure having a girl I thought of a name." She said to him. "You don't have to agree or maybe we can use it for a middle name it's up to you..."

"What's the name?" He asked.

"Nadia." April said to him.

"After my mother?" Punk asked surprised.

"Yea, why not?" April asked him. "You don't talk a lot about your mom but I know you loved her very much and from everything you told me about her she was pretty remarkable." she smiled. "I think our daughter is going to be just as remarkable and she needs a strong and beautiful name."

"I'd really like that." Punk said to her softly. "It would mean a lot."

"Good because I kind of already fell in love with the name." April smiled rubbing her stomach.

"It's much better than Fetus." Punk teased.

"Fetus will just be my nickname for her." April teased.

"Cute." Punk remarked. "Do you need more ice for your side?"

"No it's painfully numb." She teased. "I can't believe what a bad bruise I got. I've taken worse falls."

"Amy didn't push you did she?" Punk asked and April rolled her eyes.

"No Phil I tripped over the bar stool." April chuckled.

"Well you're going to be tripping over stuff here unless we do something about our space issue." Punk warned her.

"I know you want to move." She sighed. "I'm just so exhausted I can't think about moving right now. All we really need to open out of all of this stuff is the crib, bottles and diapers." She said to him. "We won't put anything else together until we move."

"I want everything to be perfect for her." Punk said to her. "I want her to come home to a real home."

"Anywhere we are with her is a real home." April said to him. "Do you know how incredibly lucky she is? She's going to have the best uncles and the most amazing father." she assured. "Whether she's sleeping right next to us or in her own room she'll feel the love and that's all that matters."

"That's very sweet but I want a bigger place." He said to her and she laughed rolling onto her side and curling against him.

"We'll keep looking." April said to him.

"That's all I ask." he said to her.

* * *

Amy went back to her apartment after Cliff told her April was fine. Amy was so relieved that her baby was ok and could kill April for being so careless with her child. April was so lucky to be able to carry a baby and she couldn't. She reached under the large shirt she was wearing and ripped off the pregnancy padding she purchased from a costume shop. She walked into the nursery to make sure everything was in place for her new bundle of joy. She had been carefully planning how she was going to take April's baby for months now and she had no nerves or reservations about it. She was ready to be a mother finally.

She was hoping to have a boy again but she didn't have the right to be picky. She was thrilled with any baby she could get. She also knew she had to make things right with April who was understandably angry with her but deep down Amy was just trying to prep April for what was to come. Amy had spent months visiting the hospital she knew April was going to have her baby in but then when Cliff let it slip that he had a spare key to Punk and April's place since he had been walking Serena for them everything seemed so much easier to her. She didn't have to risk going to the hospital at all now. She made a copy of the key Cliff had months ago and hoped Punk and April didn't move before the baby was born.

* * *

Amy's words must have really bothered her because April had the hardest time falling asleep as she re-played everything Amy said to her. Finally when she did fall asleep it was horrific thanks to Amy's haunting words.

 _April was walking down the empty hospital hall in her hospital gown and a robe barefoot. The lights were constantly flickering as she reached the window to view the newborn babies and there was only one carrier inside but it was empty. The card on the it read Brooks, Nadia but she was nowhere to be seen. April went to open the door but it was locked and she began to shake the handle._

" _Phil!" April yelled back but Punk wasn't anywhere either. "Phil the baby is gone!" she yelled louder._

" _Shh." A voice cooed from behind the glass and April slowly walked to the center of the glass and saw Amy holding her daughter. "I just got her to sleep."_

" _What are you doing with her?" April asked her._

" _You didn't think I'd let you keep her did you?" Amy laughed. "Phil owes me a child."_

" _No she's mine." April argued thru the glass._

" _I'm calling her Katrina, isn't that pretty?" Amy smiled looking at the infant in her arms._

" _Give me my baby!" April yelled hitting the glass._

" _She's mine." Amy said to her. "I love her so much. You're just not ready to be a mother April you know this."_

" _You have a baby." April argued._

" _I want this one." Amy grinned looking up at her. "She has Phil's eyes and mouth and thankfully your nose."_

" _Somebody help me!" April screamed as she banged on the glass._

" _You're disturbing my daughter." Amy said step back further into the room. "I told you April, things go wrong all of the time."_

"Ape!" Punk yelled finally waking her and she shot up. She was drenched in sweat and slightly out of breath. "Jesus Ape, what the hell were you dreaming of?"

"It was awful." April cried. "She took our baby." She sobbed.

"Nobody took the baby." Punk said pulling her against his chest and holding her.

"It felt so real." She cried.

"Who took the baby?" Punk asked.

"It was Amy." April cried. "She changed her name and you weren't there, she just picked her up and locked me out."

"Amy has her own baby to worry about." Punk reminded her.

"But she wanted ours." April said holding onto him for dear life.

"That's not going to happen." Punk promised her. "You're just letting what she said to you earlier get to you."

"I know." April said to him still not willing to let him go. "Part of me wishes I could just keep her inside of me forever so I know she'll always be safe and with me."

"She's going to be safe with us." Punk promised.

"Remember we used to have those dreams about each other? And they turned out to be accurate maybe this one is too." April said to him horrified. "We need to find a different hospital to have Nadia in or-"

"No one is stealing our baby." Punk said to her. "And we shared those dreams, I didn't dream that."

"Something isn't right." April said to him.

"Everything is fine. The doctor said the baby is good and no one is stealing our baby." Punk said to her. "Especially not a woman who is having her own."

"Maybe it's not her but its someone." April insisted. "I wouldn't have dreamed about it."

"Alright just relax." Punk encouraged lying back taking her with him so her head was on his chest.

"I can't." She cried.

"You're just getting anxious because we're getting close the end and you're looking for something bad to happen because it's been almost too perfect." Punk noted. "I know you're thinking it. Trust me no one is going to steal our baby why would they?"

"If she looks the way she did in my dream she's beautiful." April sniffled.

"I have no doubt she will be." Punk smirked kissing the top of her head. "No one is laying in wait for you to go into labor and take the baby."

"Promise?" April asked him.

"I swear." He assured her. "Sometimes a dream is simply just that, a dream."

"I hope so." She said still too upset to sleep.

"I wouldn't let anyone take her from you." Punk added. "You know this already."

"I know." She whispered. "Thank you."

"I love you." he responded again kissing the top of her head. "Get some sleep."

"I love you too." April whispered back but her eyes were wide open and still terrified.


	36. Due Date

**A/N: Sorry about the delay but with the holidays coming up I've been busy. After this week updates will be back to normal. Anyways here you go!**

* * *

 **Due Date**

* * *

Punk woke up someone shaking his arm almost violently. His eyes shot open and he squinted as the sun burned into his eyes. He looked over and saw April was on her knees shaking his arm.

"What's wrong?" He asked slowly trying to wake up.

"The baby is due." April smiled.

"What?" He asked sitting up. "The baby is coming?"

Punk was out of the bed and putting on his clothes. He threw on one sneaker and began looking for the other one as he grabbed April's go bag.

"Ape I can't find my shoe!" Punk yelled frantically.

"It's under the chair." She pointed and Punk nearly fell over the crib he, Nico and Colt spent six hours putting together yesterday.

"Ok." Punk said shoving it onto his foot. "Bag, wallet, shoes-" he tailed off as April just watched him curiously as he raced around the room. "You! I need you and my keys." he said remembering. "I need my keys- where did I live my keys?"

"They're on the kitchen counter where you always leave them." She said to him with a smirk.

"You have to at least put shoes on Ape there's snow on the ground." He said running into her closet.

"My water didn't break." April said to him casually and he looked over to her ready to kill.

"Why the fuck would you tell me it did?" Punk demanded.

"I didn't. I said the baby is due. Today is my due date." She smiled sitting back down on the bed.

"Why didn't you stop me?" He asked her dropping her bag and kicking his shoes off.

"This was a great test run." April shrugged and smiled. "The baby can come anytime now isn't that exciting?"

"Yea thrilling." He remarked sitting on the edge of the bed. "You scared me, again." he said glaring at her.

"Going into labor isn't meant to be scary." April smiled happily. "I for one can't wait for fetus to be out so I can have my body back."

"Getting uncomfortable?" Punk asked her.

"Just a tad." She forced out still smiling. "My feet are swollen that I can't fit into my shoes, my back is killing me, I can't sleep comfortably and all I do is pee. Peeing would be ok if it didn't take me ten minutes to get off the toilet."

"I thought you were going to say you were excited for labor so we could finally meet the baby." He teased.

"Oh, we've met." She informed him seriously. "We've been chatting for nine months now."

"She's already bonded with you do you think she'll like me?" Punk asked her.

"She loves you." April said to him. "Every time you talk to her she moves around and gets all excited."

"You really think she knows my voice?" he asked her.

"Of course she does." April smiled. "That's why a lot of parents put headphones on their stomachs and read baby books to the belly."

"Have we done that?" he asked thinking about it.

"No. The sounds of our voices is good enough." April said patting her stomach. "How's Amy doing?"

"I couldn't tell you." Punk shrugged. "Cliff came by the shop a few nights ago and said Amy was flying home for the labor and hasn't seen her since."

"She can't fly in her third trimester." April said to him.

"Huh." Punk said aloud.

"She must have driven." April said to him. "I hope she has a safe delivery."

"Well Cliff is flying out even though she doesn't want him there." Punk said to her.

"I feel bad for him." April sighed. "I don't know why she doesn't want him there I can't imagine doing this without you."

"I don't know she's a strange bird." Punk muttered.

"I'm kind of glad she's out of state." April admitted. "Does that make the worst friend to Cliff?" She asked fearfully.

"Of course not." He said to her. "Maybe your Amy nightmares will die down now."

"It's not just Amy anymore. Last night I dreamed that the pizza guy stole Nadia." April admitted and he laughed. "And four nights ago it was my dad and last week it was the new waitress at Nico's."

"Have you been watching that ID discovery channel again?" Punk questioned.

"Maybe." She shrugged.

"You're the one who keeps preaching positive vibes fro the baby you can't watch crap like that." Punk insisted.

"I know, I know." She said leaning back. "Ugh." she groaned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I have to pee then shower and try to shave my legs with this giant balloon around my waist." She said trying to sit up.

"I'll help." He offered.

"You're not shaving my legs." She laughed.

"Why the hell not?" he asked her. "You think I care? You shaved my beard for me."

"It's different." She laughed as he helped her fully sit up. "Just help me out of the bed and I'll take care of the rest."

"Alright but if you change your mind I don't mind." He offered getting out of the bed so he could help her out.

"I'll keep that mind." She remarked sarcastically as she walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Punk headed into the kitchen to cook April breakfast and was just about done when someone knocked at the door. He peeked out and saw someone he wasn't expecting, April and Nico's father. He opened the door slightly to greet him.

"Mr. Mendez." Punk greeted as nicely as possible.

"Hello." Nico Sr. forcefully smiled. "I know I'm dropping in without calling but I happened to be in town."

"You just happened to be in Chicago?" Punk asked skeptically.

"I haven't heard from my kids in months. Last I heard from Nico was when he bailed on visiting and I have no idea how my grandchild is not that I have any claim to the child of course." Nico added nervously. "It's just I had thought April would keep me in the loop about Nico's child and she hasn't she dropped off the grid and I've been very worried."

"You really are out of the loop." Punk said to him.

"Who was at the door?" April asked walking over with just a robe on. Her hair was long and damp still and she seemed refreshed.

"Your father." Punk said and April looked for herself and saw her father at the door.

"April." her father gasped noting her very pregnant state.

"Can I have a minute?" April asked looking towards Punk.

"You sure?" Punk asked her.

"Yea." She said giving him a reassuring smile.

"I'll be right in the kitchen." He whispered to her then stepped away to give April privacy.

"You're pregnant?" Nico asked her.

"Due any day now." April said to him.

"That's lovely." Nico smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." April said smiling.

"And you got married as well." He said noting the extra ring.

"Sorry I haven't called." She said to him.

"You don't have to call." Nico reminded her. "I've just been curious as to how you and Nico have been doing."

"He's good. Working." April shrugged.

"And surely he had his baby now." Nico noted.

"Oh that's a long story but there is no baby." April said to him.

"Poor kid." Nico muttered. "Your brother seemed excited."

"It was a long time ago he's in a good place now." April assured him. "Did you come alone?" She asked peering down the hall.

"Of course." Nico said to her.

"You want to come inside?" April offered.

"I don't want to get in your way April." he said then smiled. "You look just like your mother did when she was pregnant with Nico." he smiled admiring his daughter. "Is it a boy?"

"Girl." April smiled putting her hands on her large stomach.

"Beautiful." Nico said with a genuine smile. "You'll make a wonderful mother."

"Why do you say that?" April asked curiously.

"I clearly don't know much about parenting but I know you have to be strong and selfless and you always have been." Nico grinned. "I remember when Nico broke my favorite beer glass and you had to only be five and you were afraid I'd hurt him so bad I'd kill him and you lied to me and told me you did it."

"When I told you I broke that glass I thought you'd kill me instead." April admitted. "You didn't even yell at me."

"Because I knew it was Nico and I knew you were afraid for him. It was one of those rare times I tried to be decent." Nico said with a weak smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." April said to him. "I know we were working on our relationship it's just..."

"I know dinner didn't go too smoothly I understand your hesitation." Nico said to her.

"It's not you." April assured him.

"Is it Xavier?" Nico questioned and April didn't say anything.

"He's just a weird boy but he's harmless." Nico assured her. "I think he had a little crush on you in high school." he winked and April visibly cringed.

"I'm sure that's it." April lied.

"Is there something more I should know?" Nico asked. "Did he bother you when you were at the house? You can tell me April."

"No." She said shaking her head pushing those thoughts out of her head, she'd worry about Xavier and his secret later right now she was going to have a baby and that's where her mind needed to be. "Look, I can't really talk too much right now because we're literally in the middle of a move. Half of our stuff is at our new place and I have so much to do."

"You're moving right as you're having baby?" Nico questioned. "Are you sure that's a wise idea?"

"Well we only just got the home. We're going to stay here for a few more weeks but we're slowly moving stuff over and setting up so we don't have to do it all the last minute." April told him.

"Do you need help?" Nico offered. "I can stay as long as you need."

"No I couldn't ask you to do that but if you want to have dinner tonight we're going to Nico's." April offered.

"I don't know how he'd feel about that." Nico Sr smirked.

"He has a very hard time saying no to his pregnant baby sister." April grinned.

"I would imagine so." Nico agreed. "What time?"

"7." April said to him.

"I'll be there." Nico said to her. "I look forward to it. See you tonight."

"I'll see you tonight." April confirmed before closing the door.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Punk asked startling her. He was right by the door the entire time.

"No but I felt bad." April said to him.

"Is Nico going to be ok with this?" Punk asked.

"I don't know. You'll have to break the news to him gently I suppose." She shrugged as she sat the kitchen table.

"I have to tell him?" Punk asked with a laugh and she nodded.

"I have a lot to do today." April said to him innocently.

"No you don't." he said to her. "Today is your due date you need to be here."

"As much as I was hoping for it little fetus just isn't ready to come out yet." April shrugged. "I have to pick up my editor notes at the office."

"I'll do that." Punk offered. "What else?"

"I'd rather just go myself and I have to go to the new house because I accidentally packed up the outfit I wanted to bring Nadia home in from the hospital." April said to him.

"What does it matter?" Punk asked. "There's a ton of stuff here."

"I've been imagining bringing our daughter home every single day since for the last nine months I want it to be perfect. It's this blue dress and has a cute little flower on it and I want to bring her home in it." April said to him.

"You need me to do it? I will." he again offered.

"I'll be fine." April said to him. "I think I packed my I-Pod too and I need that for the hospital anyway. Just go do what you have to do at work and meet me at Nico's at 7. You might want to get there earlier to break the news to him though."

"Wonderful." Punk forced out.

* * *

"I don't know why she'd invite him here." Nico said as he shuffled around the busy kitchen.

"She wants to sit down and talk to him." Punk shrugged.

"About how he's harboring her rapist?" Nico spat.

"We still don't know if its true." Punk pointed out.

"I believe it, I know you believe it and April definitely believes it." Nico said to him. "She can do whatever she wants with him I don't have to have dinner with him too."

"She wants you there." Punk insisted.

"I'm working." Nico shrugged.

"You can take half an hour and have someone cover." Punk said to him. "You were going to have dinner with him a few months ago." he pointed out.

"I think we both know the real reason I was going to have dinner with him." Nico smirked.

"And what was your master plan by the way?" Punk questioned. "You were going to what? Go and beat him up?"

"For starters." Nico said to him. "I don't have that forgiveness gene that April has and it's going to be difficult for me to sit across from him as it is but now knowing he's providing for a man that raped April? No way."

"You need to let April handle that." Punk reminded him.

"I am." Nico laughed. "If she wants to keep this secret locked away that's her business but I don't have to sit across the table from it."

"Do this for her?" Punk requested. "She's not asking you to hug him but give her one night with her family."

"That man isn't my family." Nico said to him. "I'd do anything for April you know that but I won't sit across from him and break bread with him."

"You love her enough to lie about being a father and betraying me but not enough to a fucking meal?" Punk remarked.

"You're throwing that in my face again?" Nico asked him. "I get what I did sucked but you still refuse to accept my apology over it. We're still not where we were."

"We're getting there." Punk admitted. "And if you do this dinner I'll accept your apology."

"That's low." Nico said to him. "Very low."

"You're not the only one who would do anything for April." Punk shrugged. "You owe us this dinner."

"Fucking fine." Nico gave in.

"April will be pleased." Punk grinned.

"Where is she by the way? Is she waddling around outside or tripping over her own feet somewhere else?" Nico teased.

"She went into work." Punk said annoyed. "Then she had to stop by the new house because she packed up a few things she still needs."

"That house is amazing." Nico whistled. "It's not even a regular house it's like a mansion."

Punk and April settled on a place a month and a half ago. It met all of their needs. Five bedrooms so April could have an office and they could add to their family if they wanted. It also had a huge basement that Punk planned on making part gym/part comic library, a tremendous yard that he had already ordered a swing set he planned on installing himself and the house was in a safe area not far from schools. Punk never imagined he'd be searching for 'sensible' homes in his life or spend so much on home for that matter they even succeeded their home budget by a few bucks but it was worth it.

"It is nice, isn't it?" Punk smirked.

"How does it feel to have the perfect life?" Nico asked seriously. "Big house, pretty wife, new baby, dream job."

"Awesome. Never would have any of it if it wasn't for Ape." Punk said to him. "It's about finding the right one."

"I get that." Nico said to him. "I'm thinking about asking Celeste to marry me."

"Good for you." Punk said to him.

"I'm telling you because I need you to help me pick out the ring. She's always saying what a great job you did picking out April's and I know it's her subtle way of telling me to ask you before I buy it." Nico said to him.

"As long as Ape doesn't have the baby anytime soon I'm free." He said to him.

"Well that can be any minute now." Nico smirked. "Getting nervous?"

"About the delivery I am." Punk admitted.

"Why? I thought the baby was all good?" Nico questioned.

"Yea she is and Ape is in great health too but I just won't feel better until the baby is in my arms crying and the doctor tells me everything is good." Punk admitted.

"I'd be nervous about after the baby is born." Nico admitted. "When I thought I was going to be a dad all I kept thinking was how could I be a parent when I had two bad examples? What if the kid doesn't even like me? What if something happens when I'm not around? Because let's face it your kid gets older you can't be around 24/7 anymore."

"True." Punk said thinking about it.

"If it started to cry would I know how to make him feel better?" Nico asked aloud. "What if I feed him when he needs to be changed or what if I turn my back and the kid rolls of the bed?"

"That is a lot to consider." Punk said thinking about it.

"But you and Ape seem ready I'm sure you'll be fine." Nico assured him.

"Right." Punk said now having his own doubts.

"Hey." Cliff said walking right into the kitchen and over to them.

"I thought you were going to Atlanta?" Nico asked.

"Did Amy have the baby?" Punk asked.

"I was about to get on a plane to Atlanta when her parents finally returned my calls." Cliff said to him. "You two aren't going to believe this shit."

"What?" Nico asked.

"Amy can't carry a baby to term." Cliff informed them. "She's too old and there's some issue with her eggs I really didn't understand the science part so imagine their surprise when I told them Amy was having my baby."

"Wait so how is she pregnant?" Nico asked him.

"She told her parents she was adopting a baby would be moving to Atlanta in a few weeks with her." Cliff said to them. "She's not pregnant and I don't think she ever was."

"Wait a second- what?" Punk asked slowly.

"She fucking lied." Cliff spat. "I went back to the apartment to see if she came back and she wasn't there so I went through some of her receipts looking for something as proof that she really is pregnant even though I had never been to a doctors appointment, seen a sonogram or felt the baby kick and a few weeks back she went to the grocery store and was buying tampons. I'm not a doctor or anything but I don't think she needs those pregnant. I checked in her bathroom and the box was more than half empty."

"She's been lying this whole time?" Punk asked again. "What is she doing with all of that baby stuff?"

"Maybe she really is planning on adopting." Cliff said to them. "But why would she lie? Why wouldn't we know about it? And how would she get a baby so fast?"

"That's really weird. But it makes sense. She never felt ill like April did during pregnancy." Nico noted. "She looked way healthier than April actually."

"You never went to the doctors with her or asked to go?" Punk asked Cliff.

"No she always told me she preferred to go alone and not to fight her on it." Cliff shrugged. "I'm an idiot aren't I?"

"No." Punk said to him.

"All of these months preparing and getting excited for what? Nothing." he frowned.

"Did you try calling her?" Nico asked.

"A hundred times." Cliff said to him. "I haven't heard from her in days now I'm starting to wonder if she went off the deep end."

"I think she went off the deep end months ago." Punk said to him.

"Her parents are concerned too." Cliff told them. "They keep calling me asking if I've seen her."

"I just wonder what the hell she was preparing for." Nico said to them. "She seemed positive she was having a baby and she really seemed to think she as pregnant. Are you sure about this?"

"Her parents were with her when she lost her son and the doctor told her that she'd never be able to carry pass six months." Cliff said to him. "Two weeks ago I saw her and she was almost nine apparently."

"You need to go back to that apartment and rip it apart." Nico encouraged. "Look for clues as to where she went and demand to know why she lied and lead you on for nine months." he ordered his friend.

"What are you thinking?" Cliff asked Punk.

"You're going to think I'm crazy." Punk warned them.

"Crazier than this story? Try me." Cliff mocked.

"Ape kept having dreams that Amy was going to steal the baby from her." Punk told them.

"No way." Nico said shaking his head but Cliff was quiet.

"She was always asking me about how April was doing." Cliff had to admit.

"This is insane." Nico said to them. "No way."

"She warned April that things go wrong after birth, she's shown up everywhere that Ape has been." Punk reminded them. "She's always been way more into April's pregnancy than her own."

"No." Nico laughed. "Just no way. How would she even get the baby?"

"I'm not saying the plan was thought all the way through or anything. Clearly she hasn't been right mentally since she lost the baby." Punk noted. "I mean we all said it. And she was buying baby stuff the minute she found out April was pregnant."

"That's because Amy said she was pregnant too." Nico argued.

"Which we now know she isn't." Cliff added.

"Why are you defending her?" Punk asked him.

"I'm not I just think it's a big step from grieving to plotting to kidnap a child." Nico argued. "We know Amy. She's been our friend for years. What did she think? She'd show up with my niece and I wouldn't know it?"

"Her parents were under the impression that she was staying in Atlanta permanently." Cliff said to them. "Has April seen her around? Where is April by the way?"

"She's at the new house." Punk said pulling out his phone.

"Call her." Cliff said to him.

"I think this is crazy." Nico said to them but Punk called April anyway.

"Still no baby." April answered into the phone.

"Well I would hope you'd call me if you had her." Punk smirked into the phone. "Where are you?"

"I just left the new house and am in the car." April said to him. "Did you talk to Nico?"

"I did and he's more than happy to have dinner with you and your father." Punk assured her and Nico rolled his eyes.

"Oh good!" April said relieved. "I'll be there soon since I have nothing else to do and am starving."

"Dinner is at 7 and it's 5 are you sure you want to eat so close?" Punk asked.

"I am starving. I could eat six dinners before 7 and still eat 2 more dishes than." April warned him.

"Right." Punk said to her. "I'll see you soon."

"K." April said then hung up.

"She's fine." Punk said to them.

"See?" Nico pointed out. "April is fine."

"I've got to try to find her." Cliff said running his hand through his hair. "I can't believe how excited I got to be for nine months to find out it was a lie."

"I'm sorry." Punk said to him. "The right woman will come along eventually."

"It's not about that. The point is two hours ago I was going to be a dad and bonded with a baby that never even fucking existed!" Cliff shouted then stormed out of the kitchen.

"This is so fucked up." Punk said watching Cliff leave. "Should we go after him?"

"Give him a few hours." Nico suggested. "He just needs to get some answers."

* * *

April was about to pull around the huge circular driveway when she realized she forgot the two items she came for. Her I-Pod and the baby's dress. Pregnancy brain was a real thing and April was suffering hard from it. She ended up grabbing clothes and other baby items instead of what she really needed. She turned the car off and walked to the front door with her keys in her hands and walked back into the huge home.

It literally took April's breath away to be in her first real house. And it wasn't just because she had a better house than her Barbie's dream house but because she knew this was going to be the home she grew old in. Her and Phil would raise their children here, make memories with them, send them off to college and eventually have their own grandchildren here. She knew her and Phil were going to give their child a better life than she had. She cringed when she thought of her family home but she'd make sure Nadia never did.

April walked up the tremendous spiral staircase and let her hand slide along the marble banister. She was literally on cloud nine whenever she was in the house. She was hesitant to move at first because she liked her small apartment with Phil but this house was gorgeous and the best part was that it was a new home that was only built last year so they'd be the first family to live there.

"Where is it?" April asked opening up a box. "What am I looking for again?" she asked herself using the flashlight installed on her phone to look through a box. "Oh the dress." she said to herself closing that box and walking across the hall from the master bedroom where Nadia's nursery was located.

"Clothes, clothes, clothes." April mumbled to herself opening up a few boxes. "Ah-ha!" she cheered pulling out the dress.

April then closed her door and the master bedroom door and was halfway down the stairs when she realized she was forgetting something else.

"The I-Pod!" she shouted annoyed with herself and turned quickly on the step except the stairs were marble as well and slid back and fell down the large staircase.

April literally rolled down the stairs until finally crashing at the bottom. The items in her purse were sprawled out everywhere and her head was bleeding a little from the impact.

"Oh no." April cried realizing the baby could be hurt and tried to sit up. "Nadia?" she asked her stomach. "Fetus?" she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and cried out.

April saw her phone lying a few feet away from her and tried to reach for it.

"Oh god." She groaned in agony as she stretched her arm out.

"April!" a voice yelled from the top of the stairs.

April was now sure this was a nightmare because why was Amy in her new home? Why was she already here? Clearly she came from a room upstairs. April squinted her eyes and saw Amy rushing down the stairs.

"Is it the baby?" Amy asked.

"It hurts." April cried unable to question Amy but just hoped she'd help her.

"I'm going to help you." Amy promised. "Don't worry." she said but April noticed she had her hand over her stomach and spoke to it rather than her herself. "Hang on Mackenzie."

"What?" April asked confused but she was starting to lose consciousness.

* * *

It was now almost 7 and April still wasn't at the restaurant but her father was and sitting at a table between him and Nico was one of the most uncomfortable things Punk had ever done in his life. He kept checking his phone waiting on April to call and he was growing worried.

"Maybe she had car trouble?" Nico suggested. "I wouldn't worry."

"I always worry about her." Punk gritted out.

"Good man." Nico Sr. smiled.

"I'm going to call her again and if she doesn't answer I'm going to the house." Punk said but as he went to dial his phone rang. "Hello?" he asked "Yea this is he...when?"

"What is it?" Nico asked seeing the fear on Punk's face.

"April was in an accident." Punk said already standing up but so was the other two men at the table. "She's in the hospital and she's having the baby-"

"I'll drive." Nico said grabbing his keys but dropped them due to his nervous hands.

"You're too nervous yourself." Nico Sr. scolded picking the keys up. "I'll drive you both." he was already out the door.


	37. A Moment Like This

**A/N: Another chapter because I will not be able to update tomorrow. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Moment Like This**

* * *

Punk arrived at the hospital and by the time he arrived it was all over. April was brought in half an hour before the hospital even contacted him and they had to preform a c-section.

"When can I see them? Is the baby ok? How is my wife?" Punk asked the nurse who clearly had no answers.

"Mr. Brooks I can't answer these questions I assure you the Doctor is just cleaning up and he'll be out to talk to you." The nurse said to him.

"I can't wait that long!" Punk yelled. "I don't understand what happened! I was just on the phone with my wife and now I'm here at the hospital I missed the birth of my child, I don't know what happened!"

"Mr. Brooks?" a doctor questioned walking to him removing his surgical hat.

"Yes." Punk said nervously as Nico stood next to him. "My wife-"

"She's in recovery you can see her." The doctor said to him. "She suffered a fall and the trauma caused placental abruption-"

"No, no, no." Punk said shaking his head. This was his biggest fear.

"It's alright." The doctor smiled. "Wife and baby are fine."

"What?" Punk asked hoping he didn't mishear him.

"Your wife has a concussion from the fall and she's still out of it but she's going to be fine. And your daughter was a perfect weight and size." The doctor assured him.

"Seriously?" Punk asked him.

"I'm serious." The doctor said to him.

"Can we see them?" Nico asked as his father stayed sitting but was listening closely.

"Yes. April isn't awake yet but your daughter is looking for her parents." The doctor told him.

"I have to see her." Punk said to him. "April didn't see her? April didn't get to hold her?"

"She was very out of it." The doctor reminded him. "She had a very bad fall."

"Do you know where?" Punk questioned.

"No you'd have to ask the nurses who spoke to the EMT's." The doctor said to him.

"I need to see the baby." Punk said looking at Nico. "Can you sit with April? I want to see April but the baby-"

"Go be with your daughter." Nico said to him. "I'll sit with April."

"Can I do anything?" Nico Sr. asked. "Do you need me to make any calls for you guys?"

"Yea actually can you call my restaurant and ask for Celeste and tell her what happened? She'll call everyone else." Nico asked him.

"Sure, sure and I'll grab some coffees." Nico Sr. told them.

"Ok." Nico said to him.

"Where's the baby?" Punk asked the doctor.

"Nurse." The doctor asked waving her over. "Please escort Mr. Brooks to his daughter."

"Follow me." The nurse smiled.

Punk walked into the nursery that was filled with babies who were crying and was lead right over to Nadia who wasn't crying but sleeping actually.

"She's a good one. She's been here five minutes and she's the best behaved one." The nurse teased.

"Oh my god." Punk gasped.

"Everything alright?" The nurse asked him.

"She's just so beautiful." Punk said in awe of the tiny life he help created. "I thought she'd just look like every other baby since they all look alike but she's special." He admitted. "Am I crazy? Am I being biased?"

"She's a looker." The nurse agreed. "Want to hold her?"

"But she's sleeping." Punk noted.

"She'll be up in a few minutes anyway. You should hold her since your wife didn't get a chance to." The nurse said to him.

"I've never held a baby in my life." Punk told her fearfully. "I mean ever."

"It's easy." She assured him scooping up Nadia and placed her into Punk's nervous arms. "Relax dad." she laughed.

"What if I drop her?" He asked the nurse but not taking his eyes off of his fussy daughter.

"You're a dad now. You're now programmed to protect her no matter what and you don't even realize. You won't drop her." The nurse smiled.

"She's really ok?" Punk asked her.

"Yes. Weight and height are right on mark, healthy lungs, healthy heart beat." The nurse assured her. "It's ok to breathe now."

"But my wife." Punk noted. "I don't want to do this without her."

"She's perfectly fine Mr. Brooks." The nurse told him.

"Do you know what happened? The doctor said to ask a nurse." Punk asked her.

"The EMT's said they got a call from a house in Wicker Park that your wife had fallen down the stairs inside." The nurse told him.

"That's our new house." Punk said confused. "Was it my wife that called?"

"No it was another person your wife was already unconsciousness when they arrived." the nurse said to him.

"Do you know who? No one but her should have been in that house." Punk said to her.

"I just know it was a woman." The nurse shrugged and Punk frowned. "Be thankful someone was there because if she was alone when she fell she would have bled out on the floor."

"I am. I'd just like to thank the person myself." Punk said to her then looked down at her daughter again and smiled.

"I'm sure you'll get the chance to." The nurse said to him. "You can't stay in here with all of the children but if you'd like we can bring the baby to your wife's room."

"Is that allowed?" he asked her.

"Yes. Most mothers want the baby in their room anyway." The nurse said to him. "And your wife is going to be up very soon if not already and wanting to see her baby."

"Yea let's go there." Punk said to her.

"Did you two have a name by the way?" The nurse questioned. "Or is she baby girl Brooks?"

"Nadia Nicolette Brooks." Punk told her.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." The nurse smiled. "Any special meaning."

"Nadia is after my mother and Nicolette is after her brother." Punk said to her. "It suits her right?"

"Oh absolutely." The nurse smiled. "You're going to be beating the boys away from her with a bat in a few years."

"I don't need a bat I have strong arms." Punk smiled looking at his daughter.

* * *

April slowly opened her eyes and had no idea where she was. She began to panic when she realized she was in a hospital.

"Phil!" April yelled out.

"April it's ok." a voice assured her grabbing her arm.

"Nico." She cried. "What happened?"

"You had the baby." Nico smiled.

"What?" April asked crying. "No I didn't I was-"

"You fell and they had to take the baby out." Nico told her slowly.

"Oh my god at the house." She gasped. "I knew I hurt her." She wept. "How bad is she? Did I kill her?"

"God no." Nico assured her. "She's great!"

"Really?" April asked crying and breathing heavy.

"Yes." Nico smiled. "I haven't seen her yet but Punk is with her right now."

"She's really ok?" April sobbed.

"Oh yea she's perfect and from what I hear gorgeous." Nico smiled grabbing her hand. "It's ok."

"I have to see her. I don't even remember having her-" April still sobbed.

"Punk's going to bring her in here and you had surgery so you can't move around." Nico warned her.

"Why?" April asked.

"You had that placental abroption." Nico told her. "But again it's all ok. You also hit your head pretty hard."

"I fell down the stairs at the new house." April cried into her hands. "I'm so clumsy."

"It's alright." Nico said getting out of the chair by her bed and sitting next to her and began to rub her back soothingly.

"It hurt so bad." April cried. "I knew I hurt her but I couldn't even get up to get my phone because I hurt so bad."

"How did you call 911?" Nico asked confused. "Somebody had to. Maybe you just don't remember doing it."

"It was Amy." April told him and Nico's face fell. "She was in the house."

"What was she doing there?" Nico asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find her and give her a huge hug and kiss because she saved me and Nadia." April said to him. "Can you ask Cliff to call her for me?"

"Sure." Nico said with a tight smile.

"Oh!" April gasped as Punk stepped into the room and noticed he was holding a pink bundled up blanket. "Is that her?" she cried.

"It is." Punk cofirmed.

"Please." April begged holding her arms out and Punk slid the baby into them. "Oh my god." She cried. "It's really you." She beamed at the baby as she continued to cry. "She's ok?" April asked not even looking up.

"She's perfect." Punk assured her. "I spoke to the doctor and nurse."

"She's so pretty." April smiled through her tears. "Isn't she?" She asked the guys.

"She really is." Punk agreed.

"She's absolutely beautiful." Nico smiled peeking over to see her face. "She's going to be trouble for us."

"Oh no doubt." Punk agreed.

"She's not trouble she's an angel." April scolded.

"Thank whatever god you believe in that she got April's nose." Nico said to Punk.

"I'm sorry." April said looking up at Punk finally.

"For what?" Punk asked.

"Falling. I wasn't paying attention on the steps and I kept forgetting things." She began to cry again.

"Stop, it was an accident." He said cupping her face. "You and Nadia are ok and healthy and that's everything that matters."

"I promised you that you wouldn't have to worry that I'd be so careful with her." April cried. "I almost killed her!"

"No you didn't." Punk argued. "You fell, accidents happen. She's totally fine look at her."

"Are you sure there's no damage to her?" April asked him.

"I'm sure." Punk said to her. "When do I get to hold her again?" he asked anxiously.

"You've held her more than me. You were the first person she saw when she was born." April reminded him.

"I actually wasn't." Punk admitted. "I didn't get a call from the hospital until you were already in surgery."

"She was born alone?" April asked heartbroken.

"You were partially awake and they placed her on your chest first." Punk said to her. "But you knocked out right after but she saw you, felt your heartbeat."

"You missed her birth?" April began to cry yet again.

"She's very emotional." Nico muttered to Punk.

"You were looking forward to it and we had everything planned out to the letter." She sobbed. "I'm not only the worst mother ever but the worst wife."

"Things don't always go according to plan." Punk chuckled. "You and I know that better than anyone. All that matters is you two being ok. I don't care that I missed it."

"Yes you do." She cried. "I hate that I missed it."

"Ape you're supposed to be happy." Punk smirked. "Nadia needs you to smile and be happy. Positive vibes remember?"

"You're right." She nodded.

"Uh- not to intrude but when do I get to hold her?" Nico asked them with a grin.

"Are you going to drop her?" April asked with a sniffle and Nico glared at her.

"She's very hormonal." Punk said to him.

"Of course not." Nico said to April holding out his arms. "Give me my niece."

"Don't pass her off to anyone." April warned him as he took the baby from her. "She can stay in the room with me right?"

"Yes." Punk said to her.

"You'll stay too and make sure no one takes her?" April asked hopefully.

"What?" Nico asked confused as he divided his attention between them and his new niece.

"I told you about the dreams she was having." Punk whispered. "Of course babe I'm not going anywhere I'll be wide awake on full alert."

"Good." She said relieved.

"I gave the nurse her name by the way." Punk said to her.

"Her middle name too?" April asked.

"What is her middle name?" Nico asked smiling at the baby.

"Nicolette." April said to him and he looked over to her. "After you."

"Seriously?" Nico asked.

"Her first name is after the woman who raised Phil and her second name is named after the man who raised me." April smiled.

"Really?" He asked completely taken back by the honor. "You were ok with this?" he asked Punk.

"Of course. No matter what's happened you were right about one thing. I wouldn't have met April and there would be no Nadine without you." Punk said to him.

"I'm so honored." Nico said choking up a bit. "You hear that? You're named after me kid." He said trying not to cry as he admired the baby.

"I made that call." Nico Sr. said sticking his head in the room.

"Dad?" April asked confused.

"I'm glad you're alright honey." he said refusing to step further in. "Here are the coffees." he said holding out the tray that Punk took from him.

"Do you want to see the baby?" April asked him.

"I don't want to overstep." Nico Sr. said to her.

"I'm inviting you." April said waving him in.

Nico Sr. slowly and carefully walked further into the room and towards Nico who was holding the baby.

"Oh my." Nico Sr said as tears filled his eyes. "She's you when you were born."

"Really?" April asked.

"A 100 percent." Nico Sr said still stunned. "You have a beautiful girl here." he said to Punk who nodded proudly.

"So I've been told and warned." Punk smirked.

"How are you feeling?" Nico Sr. asked her.

"I'm numb." April admitted. "Literally I think I'm still numb from the c-section but I feel ok."

"You gave everyone a scare." Nico Sr. smiled.

"You know me." April shrugged. "I'm pretty dramatic."

"I came hoping to have dinner with you and I got to meet my granddaughter instead." Nico Sr. choked out and then began to cry himself. Even Nico was stunned. He had never seen his father cry in his life. "I never thought I'd live to see the day."

"It's ok." April smiled and grabbed onto his hands. A small gesture that went a long way. "It's time we all move on." she said to him. "Wouldn't you agree?" she asked looking at Nico who was still holding Nadine.

"Yea." Nico agreed quietly.

* * *

A few hours later Nico was outside the hospital smoking a cigar with Colt when Cliff finally arrived.

"I just got the message." Cliff said to them. "April was in an accident?" he asked horrified.

"Mom and baby are great." Colt grinned passing him a cigar. "You know Punk isn't smoking one with us."

"Jesus I thought I was going to get into an accident with the way I was speeding to get here." Cliff said taking the cigar and letting Nico light it for him. "What kind of accident did she have?"

"She fell in the new house." Nico told him. "She tumbled right down the stairs which are a lot and knocked herself out. She would have bled out had someone not have found her."

"Who found her?" Cliff asked.

"Amy." Nico said to him. "April told me she was already in the house."

"What?" Cliff asked. "Was she pregnant? Are you sure she didn't push her?"

"Amy is the one who called 911 and stayed with her until they got there." Nico said to him. "She didn't tell Punk this yet but I'm going to go the new house and check it out after I leave."

"I'll do it." Cliff offered.

"No you need to relax and go meet your niece." Nico grinned.

"She's literally the prettiest baby I've ever seen." Colt said to him and Cliff slowly smiled.

"She got all of April's genes?" Cliff asked hopefully.

"Yes nose and all." Nico confirmed.

"We were worried about the nose." Cliff yelled.

"It sucks because Punk couldn't be here for the delivery it all happened so fast because April was bleeding out." Nico told him.

"But April is ok?" Cliff asked worried.

"Oh yea. I mean besides crying every six second she's great. She's cried about everything from falling to still forgetting her I-Pod and even cried when she sneezed and the nurse said bless you." Nico laughed.

"How's dad holding up?" Cliff asked.

"The guy is on cloud fucking nine but a baby hog." Colt said annoyed. "He only let me hold her for like five minutes. He's going to get to hold her all of the time."

"Stop being a baby." Nico warned him.

"Maybe I'll give them some time." Cliff suggested.

"I know it's rough for you to go in there and see them with a baby after everything but it would mean a lot to them." Nico said to him. "I mean you're cool Uncle Cliff."

"I am?" Cliff asked.

"Yea we have the best job." Nico smirked. "We get to be the fun Uncles the one she'll talk to when she's mad at them, the ones that get to spoil her and we never have to punish her. It's a sweet gig."

"Nico thinks he's going to be made godfather." Colt snorted.

"I am her brother and they did name her after me." Nico remarked smugly. "Nadia Nicolette."

"What about Nadia Clifton?" Cliff snorted.

"Nadia Nicolette is so much better." Nico snorted.

"Nico's just as happy. He was hanging out with his dad too." Colt said to him.

"What the fuck have I missed?" Cliff asked stunned.

"He was here and April was crying and I was just trying to be nice." Nico said to them. "April even let him hold the baby."

"Get out." Cliff said to him.

"She did but not before warning him not to hurt her or Punk would kill him." Nico smirked. "The old man is well, old." he shrugged. "He seemed genuine and he's not going to be around Nadia much anyway."

"So you all are like a real family now?" Cliff asked.

"Yea how is this going to work?" Colt asked. "Is April bringing the baby to Jersey to see him and stuff?"

"You think Punk is going to let his daughter be under the same roof as a rapist?" Nico snorted and Colt and Cliff froze.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Colt asked him.

"Oh fuck." Nico muttered.

"No what the hell did you mean by that?" Cliff demanded.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Nico said to them. "Forget it."

"Tell us." Colt said seriously.

"It's a weird story and I don't know the details but it's possible that my dad's new step-son assaulted April when she was in high school." Nico told them. "She doesn't remember it happening but she was drugged and he claims it did."

"Why is this guy still breathing?" Cliff asked seriously.

"April didn't want to think about it or stress out while she was pregnant." Nico told them. "I tried to fly down there but her and Punk begged me not to."

"Does your dad know?" Colt asked.

"No." Nico said shaking his head. " April is afraid it would ruin his marriage and he'd go back to drinking."

"This has been a rough night." Colt said to them. "Amy and the baby, April having her baby, you making amends with your dad, this rape story-"

"It's a lot." Nico agreed. "None of it matters but April and Nadia. I want April to be happy and feel good."

"What about Amy?" Cliff asked. "She didn't come to the hospital with her?"

"No." Nico said to him. "She might still be at the house. I was going there anyway to clean up the blood and start painting the nursery but I'll look for Amy."

"Why would she be hiding out there?" Colt asked.

"Waiting for them to bring Nadia home obviously." Cliff muttered.

"You think she's hiding away waiting for them to come home there which won't be for weeks by the way to steal the baby?" Nico asked.

"She's probably been living there since she left." Cliff argued. "That place is fucking huge no one would know."

"I'll search the place from top to bottom." Nico assured him. "But as of right now Amy is a hero for saving April."

"Hero is one word I wouldn't use to describe her." Cliff snorted.

"Could you go to Punk and April's and pick up Serena and walk her?" Nico asked Colt who nodded. "Then just bring her back to my place because they're going to be here a few days."

"Yea I told Punk I'd bring April's bag and pack up a change for him as well." Colt said to him.

"Punk's not going home?" Cliff asked.

"April still thinks someone is going to steal the baby. Punk is on 24/7 security watch until they get home which will be a few days since April had surgery." Nico told him. "We'll swap though so he could at least sleep at some point."

"Whatever they need." Cliff said without hesitation. "I don't trust that Amy won't sneak in here anyway."

"We're all here." Nico said to him. "No one is getting near the baby."

* * *

April was asleep finally after a very emotional day. Punk sat up and held his fussy daughter who kept breaking out into tears after April fell asleep.

"Hey." he whispered to his daughter. "I'm sorry I wasn't here today for you but that's the one and only time that's ever going to happen." he assured her.  
"From here on our I'll never miss anything. I'll be at every school function even PTA meetings, all your dance recitals, doctors appointments. I'll even be on all of your dates hiding somewhere watching." He whispered careful not to wake April.

"I didn't mean to start out with you by missing you being born." Punk sighed. "But I"m just glad because you're ok. You know when I first met your mom I never thought I'd love someone so quickly like that but man you take the cake." he said smiling at her. "I love you so much and I barely know you." he smirked. "I'm going to do good by you I promise."

"Of course you are." April's sleepy voice said.

"Ape." he said surprised.

"You're already the best father." April smiled even though her eyes were closed. "How is she?" she asked sitting up slowly as she was still sore.

"She's a little fussy." Punk said walking over to her.

"Here let me see her." April said holding her arms out and Punk passed her to April. "Hi fetus."

"Really, Ape?" Punk cringed.

"I miss it." She smirked.

"She had a bottle and she was burped so I think she's just cranky." Punk said to her.

"Are you just being a cranky pants?" April teased at her daughter. "How lucky are we?" she asked him and Punk sat next to her and peered over her shoulder to see Nadia.

"So lucky." He agreed. "I don't normally believe in luck but tonight we really did get lucky."

"Thank god for Amy." April said to him as she looked Nadia.

"What?" He asked her.

"I forgot to tell you." April said shaking her head. "She's the one who found me."

"You're kidding. She was in our house?" Punk asked.

"She was which is totally weird but we can't be mad because she saved our lives." April said to him. "I guess she was looking to get away for a little and hid it out there." she shrugged.

"Did she push you?" Punk asked.

"Nico asked me the same question." April said to him. "Why would you both ask me that?"

"She's weird." Punk said to her simply.

"I slipped on the steps. We need to do something about those by the way the marble was just cleaned but they were so slick." She said to him.

"I'll take care of it." He said to her. "Back to Amy now."

"I don't remember much to be honest but I remember seeing her before I passed out." April said to him. "I thought I was dreaming. Oh! Speaking of dreaming." she whispered and Punk's fears were gone as he saw his daughter sleeping in his wife's arms.

"She's even just as beautiful sleeping." Punk smiled.

"She doesn't just look like me." April said to him.

"No she looks just like you." Punk confirmed. "I'm ok with that."

"I love her so much already is this even possible?" she asked him.

"Yes because I feel it too." Punk said to her. "She likes being held when she sleeps I guess."

"There goes all of our nights." April smirked.

"I'm also ok with that." Punk smirked. "I have enough help at the shop I don't have to be around constantly anymore."

"I can't wait to bring her home." April said to him. "When can we?"

"A couple of days. Mostly for your benefit." he said to her.

"Are you sure you're not mad at me for missing the birth?" She asked him.

"Of course not." he said to her. "It was an accident Ape and all I care about is that you're both ok."

"We really are." April sighed. "It's all ok."

"I love you." he said to her and she turned her head and kissed him as she held Nadia. "Thank you for her." he said nodding and looking at Nadia.

"I couldn't do it alone." She teased. "I love you too." She said giving him one more kiss on the cheek.

"And we love you." Punk said to his sleeping daughter.


	38. Gone Girl

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and your patience. Like I said with this week it's going to be difficult to update as frequently with the holidays so just hang in there a bit more and everything will be back to normal. :)**

* * *

 **Gone Girl**

* * *

A couple of days later April was getting restless. She wanted to already be home with her daughter and get into the swing of things but because she had surgery she had to wait a bit longer.

"Tomorrow morning." Punk said to her and she rolled her eyes as she fed her daughter her bottle. "It's less than 24 hours."

"It's still not tonight. I hate hospitals." She reminded him.

"I know that but you had surgery you were hemorrhaging just let the doctors watch you one more night." Punk said to her and again she wasn't pleased.

"I really don't have a choice now do I? I've asked you three times to sneak us out." She groaned.

"I'm not sneaking you out." Punk smirked.

"Obviously." She muttered. "Do you want to burp her?"

"You get the fun job of feeding her and I get the task of letting her spit up all over me?" Punk teased reaching for a towel to put over his shoulder.

"Team work makes the dream work." She grinned passing Nadia over to him.

"I want some of the fun jobs too." Punk warned her placing Nadia over his shoulder and gently tapping on her back.

"You enjoy burping her." April smirked resting now. "You enjoy all the gross tasks as a matter of fact."

"I do." Punk had to grin. "I just love holding her or watching her."

"You're a natural with her." April smiled at him. "The perfect husband and now dad."

"It's only been two and a half days." Punk reminded her. "I have plenty of time to screw up."

"Not like I did." April muttered.

"You slipped on the marble it could have happened to anyone." Punk reminded her yet again. "And speaking of that I ordered a carpet for the staircase."

"That's going to ruin the entire look." April frowned.

"I'd rather ruin the look than risk you falling again or what about when this one starts running around?" He asked gesturing to Nadia in his arms.

"Good point." April agreed. "Keep the carpet."

"I was planning on it." Punk smirked.

"I suppose I should enjoy this one last night of rest with a full staff of nurses." April said to him. "It's nice that every time she makes a noise I can call for a nurse and I won't have to bother calling the doctor in the middle of the night from home."

"Yes well I'm sure the nurses are anxious for us to go too." He teased.

"I've never been around a baby before." April reminded him.

"Me either." He pointed out.

"What do we do when we take her home? How do we know she's healthy or happy or hungry or sad or hurt?" April asked him.

"I don't know I guess instincts." He shrugged. "We've been doing pretty ok so far. I guess we learn as we go."

"What if we do something wrong?" She asked fearfully.

"We probably will." He informed her. "But we'll figure it out like we always do."

"I just don't want her to hurt ever." April said to him and he laughed.

"I think that's impossible." Punk smirked sitting in the chair with Nadia still on his shoulder.

"I don't want her to hurt like we did." April admitted. "I don't want her to have my life."

"She won't." Punk said to her. "But she's going to grow up and cry over friends or boyfriends or when will tell her 'no'."

"You're going to be able to tell her no?" April asked seriously.

"Not until she asks me for permission to go on her first date and at that point she'll be old enough where it won't bother me." Punk said to her. "Saying 'no' to a 20 year old is easy."

"You think she'll ask to go on her first date when she's 20?" April laughed.

"Yea that's the rule." Punk said to her. "Have you not seen how beautiful or daughter is?"

"I've noticed." April smirked.

"And she's only 2 days old imagine what she'll look like at 16." Punk said to her fearfully.

"If she's like me she'll be a nerd." April said to him then frowned.

"What?" Punk asked her. "What just popped into your head?"

"It's just I was this anti-social teen who really didn't have a boyfriend but apparently lost my virginity by being raped." April said to him.

"I don't want to think about that while I'm holding her." Punk warned her. "Now that you've had her and we don't have to worry about stressing you out too much you should know that I want to figure this out together with you. I know you want to know and I want to help you."

"Do you mean that?" April asked him. "It would be easier to bury it under a rug forever."

"Sure it would." Punk agreed. "But not for you and I want what's best for you. After we get settled at home and not that crappy apartment but our real home then we'll dive into this head first."

"I've tried." April admitted.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I've been calling old friends who wont get back to me and I've tried every option besides speaking to Xavier himself." April confided.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Punk asked her.

"I wasn't trying hard I just had some spare time and made some calls." She shrugged.

"I want to help you, will you let me?" he asked her.

"Yes." She said without hesitation. "But what about my dad? He's been here everyday to see me and Nadia and bringing presents and he's so happy-"  
"We don't have to say anything until we know what the hell is really going on." He assured her. "There's no rush, we'll take our time."

"Ok." April said with a weak smile. "I'm scared to know though."

"So am I." Punk admitted. "But I think we both would rather know."

"Promise me that you'll never let anything like my messes happen to her." April pleaded.

"We'll take good care of her." Punk assured her.

"Nico took good care of me." April noted.

"Yes he did but he was still gone for a few years." Punk pointed out. "You didn't have anyone but yourself. Nadia Nicolette doesn't just have us she has three awesome and extremely protective uncles and a slightly crazy aunt."

"Don't call Celeste crazy to her face." April laughed. "But you're right."

"I'm always right." He smirked.

"Oh can I hold her now?" April asked holding her arms out anxiously.

"Now that she's sleeping?" Punk mocked. "Colt calls me a baby hog but you hog her."

"I can't help it." April smiled. "Look at how perfectly amazing she is."

"I know." Punk said to her. "You know what I noticed?"

"What's that?" April asked.

"Her hair is light." Punk noted. "It looks like it will be blonde almost."

"Don't worry you're the father." She teased with a grin.

"Oh I know that because she has my ears." He snorted. "My mom had blonde hair."

"She did?" April asked. "I've never even seen a picture of your family."

"It's always painful to think about them most of the time. I always think about the life I missed out on and I feel selfish." He admitted.

"That's not selfish." She frowned.

"But these last two days I've been thinking about them a lot." Punk told her looking at Nadia. "I don't remember a lot about them but I think they would have loved her."

"I think they're here with her." April smiled. "Your parents and brother."

"I thought you weren't religious?" Punk questioned.

"I don't but I believe in something greater. I have to believe that there's life after death in some form." She said to him. "Do you have any pictures of your family?"

"All of that stuff is in storage." Punk said to her.

"Can we dig out a few photos? I want Nadia to know where she came from." April said to him. "As long as you're ok with it-"

"-no I think that would be nice." Punk smiled. "We can put a picture in her room or something."

"There's plenty of room in her nursery." April said to him. "Your family in the only family history she's going to know about."

"What about your mom?" Punk asked her. "I've never seen a picture of her now that I think about it."

"That's because there are none." April said to him. "She wasn't very lively."

"What's that mean?" Punk asked her.

"She killed herself Phil." April sighed. "She was always depressed she would sit there like a zombie when me and Nico were getting beaten."

"You found her didn't you?" Punk asked.

"I did." April confirmed. "She was hanging in her closet."

"I really hope Nadia is as strong as you are." Punk said to her. "I don't know how you survived."

"I had Nico." April reminded him. "Nadia is going to need a sibling."

"Whenever you want." Punk grinned.

"How many do you want?" April asked.

"If Nadia continues to be this easy I'll help you produce a soccer team." he smirked.

* * *

Later that night Punk was sleeping in the chair next to April's bed and Nadia's carrier when his phone kept vibrating and woke him up.

"Yea?" Punk asked in a exhausted voice.

"Hey man you need to get down to your shop." Cliff said to him.

"Why?" Punk asked. "I'm with Ape and the baby."

"It's on fire dude." Cliff said seriously and Punk could hear sirens in the background.

"What?" Punk asked fully awake. "Was anyone inside?"

"No they got it." Cliff assured him. Punk could care less about the foundation it was his employees being safe that was most important.

"What's wrong?" April asked waking up herself.

"The shop is on fire." Punk said to her and her eyes widened.

"Go!" April encouraged.

"Are you sure?" Punk asked her.

"That's your livelihood of course." April insisted. "Go and make sure everyone is ok."

"I'll be right there." Punk said into the phone and sat up. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I wish I could go with you." April frowned.

"Everyone is safe and it's probably not even that bad don't worry about it." Punk assured her and kissed her lips. "Try to get some sleep because you know the baby is going to be up real soon."

"Cute little fetus." April smiled in a sleepy voice.

"Fetus." Punk remarked putting on his jacket. "Daddy will be right back don't do anything too cute while I'm away."

"Call me and let me know how it is." April said to him as she could barely keep her eyes opened.

"I will." He said then ran out the door.

April wasn't sure how long she was asleep for but woke up when she heard her cellphone going off. She grabbed it and saw a text from Punk telling her he'd be later than he thought and that Nico would be coming by to sit with her. She was about to write back when she glanced towards where Nadia was sleeping and saw it was empty. April shot up out of the bed and pulled the blanket and small mattress out of the crib even though she knew Nadia simply just wasn't there.

"Someone!" April yelled and ran for the nurses button and began pushing it frantically.

"Mrs. Brooks?" A nurse asked walking in.

"Where's my baby?" April demanded.

"What?" The nurse asked confused.

"Did you take her? Did she get sick?" April began to cry.

"No she wasn't scheduled for any tests." The nurse said grabbing April's chart.

"She's gone!" April screamed.

"There has to be some kind of a mix up." The nurse assured her frantically.

"Where the hell could she be?" April shouted.

"Let me just go check with the nurses on the floor." The nurse said very nervously.

"What's going on?" Nico asked walking inside.

"Thank god." April wept running to him. "The baby is gone!"

"What?" Nico asked.

"Nadia is missing! I fell asleep she was right next to me and I woke up and she was gone!" she sobbed. "Someone took her!"

"They probably took her for tests." Nico assured her. "Don't freak out."

"The nurse told me she didn't!" April cried. "Call the police! Call Phil!-"

"April calm down." Nico said grabbing her arms.

"I don't need to calm down!" She yelled slapping his arms away. "My daughter is missing I need you to go out there and get me answers before I lose my mind!"

"I'm on it." Nico said to her.

April walked out of her room and stood behind Nico as he screamed at the nurses for answers. He would have thought there was some kind of mix up but clearly the nurses had no clue where baby Nadia was and now he was upset and scared he was shaking. April never saw her brother shake in fear before even when their dad would beat him he was never afraid, April knew this was bad.

"Nico what's happening?" April begged crying. "Where is she?"

"They're looking for her." Nico said in a much softer voice to her.

"Oh my god." She sobbed placing her hand over her mouth and falling to the floor but Nico caught her before she hit the floor. "Where is my baby?" she sobbed.

"Security has locked down the hospital." The nurse told them. "They're on their way here to talk to April."

"I don't need security I need the police!" April cried.

"They've been notified as well." The nurse assured her. "If she's still in the hospital we will find her."

"What if she's not?" April asked fearfully then looked at Nico. "What if someone took her out of the hospital? We'll never find her! She's barely two days!" She cried.

"Where the hell is security?" Nico hissed at the nurses.

* * *

Punk was at the scene of shop where it was nearly burnt completely to the ground. He shook his head as the firefighters put out the last few flames.

"Any idea what started the fire?" Cliff asked him.

"I guess electrical but I just had all that shit re-done and upgraded a few weeks ago." Punk noted. "I have no idea what could have happened I'm just glad everyone made it out."

"The smoke alarms went off- all four you have in the shop." Cliff smirked.

"You know I'm paranoid when it comes to fires." Punk whispered looking at the business he spent so much time and money in the last few months.

"Good thing you are." Cliff said to him.

Punk and Cliff heard more sirens but they were police sirens. They weren't stopping at the fire but passing right by.

"I wonder what's happening." Cliff noted seeing at least five police cars speed by.

"Must be a bad night." Punk said to him and that's when his phone rang in his hands and saw it was Nico. "Hey." Punk greeted.

"Come to the hospital." Nico said to him.

"Why? What's wrong?" Punk asked already feeling dread.

"Nadia is gone. Someone took her from the room." Nico said to him and Punk closed the phone.

"What is it?" Cliff asked.

"Someone took the baby." Punk said slowly. "She's gone."

"I'll drive." Cliff said to him pulling him from the scene because clearly Punk was in some kind of shock.

* * *

Cliff had gotten Punk to the hospital in record time and security let him and Cliff pass and head to April's room.

"She's only two days old I don't know how to describe how she looks." April wept. "She's the most gorgeous baby on Earth, does that help?" she asked completely seriously and hysterically. "And when she cries her nose scrunches up." She wept. "And-"

"I have a picture of her." Punk offered walking into the room.

"Phil." she cried and he pulled her into his chest. "I was right." She cried.

"Are you the father?" an officer asked taking Punk's phone to look at the picture.

"I am." Punk said to him.

"What time did you leave so we can set up a time frame?" A detective asked him.

"I called him at around 11." Cliff answered for him. "His shop was on fire."

"The comic shop on Milwaukee?" The officer asked and Cliff nodded. "He got there in like ten minutes."

"I realized she was gone when my husband sent me a message it woke me up." April said handing her phone over as well.

"11:47." The Detective told the officer who jotted it down.

"Is that bad? That's too much time isn't it." April cried.

"Mrs. Brooks I assure you that we are doing everything we can to find your little girl." The Detective assured her. "And you were at the scene of the fire?"

"Of course I was." Punk said to him annoyed. "You think I'd let someone walk out of here with my kid?"

"I just have to ask these questions." The Detective said to him.

"I'll save you some time." Punk barked. "I didn't take her, my wife didn't take her and clearly no hospital staff member did so stop wasting our fucking time!"

"No one is accusing anybody of anything." The Detective assured him.

"I knew this was going to happen." she repeated looking at Punk. "I told you someone wanted her. I had this feeling!"

"Mrs. Brooks if you know anything please tell us." The Detective pleaded.

"Amy Dumas." Nico said before anyone. He was the last one to believe it but now it all was making sense.

"Who is Amy?" the cop asked them.

"My ex-girlfriend." Punk said to them.

"Let me talk to them." Cliff offered. "Take April outside."

"I don't want to be outside I want to be here looking for my daughter!" April screamed.

"Ape come on." Punk said tugging on her.

"No!" April screamed pulling away. "You promised you'd take care of her!" she yelled at Punk. "You all promised me that you'd look out for me and Nadia and you let that woman in our lives! You started it by dating her to begin with!" She yelled pointing at Punk. "And you covered for her and gave her sympathy!" she yelled at Nico. "And you fed into her insanity! I heard that she wasn't really pregnant and you were so stupid you couldn't tell the difference!" she yelled at Cliff now.

"April." Celeste announced walking into the room.

All three men looked ashamed because each one knew she was right.

"Let's go talk outside to the security." Celeste urged pulling her away.

"I told you she was up to no good." April cried pointing at them as Celeste pulled her away and now a nurse was helping her. "This is on you three! Bring my baby home!"

* * *

Amy's hair was dyed freshly black as she looked in her rear view mirror to look at Nadia who was crying in her car seat.

"It's ok baby mommy is here." Amy assured her. "We're going to go on a train ride, doesn't that sound like fun? And don't you worry because mommy has everything all set up for you."

She was driving a car that she purchased in cash, she had fake ID's, a bag full of cash and a car filled with Nadia's things.

"You know I've been waiting for you for a long time Mackenzie." Amy smiled to herself as if the baby wasn't crying hysterically. "We're going to be so happy together. Just you and I little one."

* * *

April was in the waiting room and she felt she couldn't cry any longer. She felt literally lifeless as Punk sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry." She said in defeated voice.

"Don't be." He said grabbing her hand. "You were right."

"I'm her mother and I knew something was wrong even before she was born. I knew better then to close my eyes in the hospital after all of those dreams I had." she said to him.

"You can't live your life like that." Punk said to her. "The police are looking for Amy."

"What if I'm wrong about that too?" April mocked. "What if it someone else!"

"They have security footage of a woman leaving the hospital with duffle bag." He informed her.

"Oh my god a bag?" April asked horrified. "She stuffed our baby into a bag?"

"The minute she stepped outside she pulled Nadia out of the bag and carried her outside the parking lot because she probably parked on the street." Punk said to her. "Her hair was darker but it was her."

"Why would she take her from me?" April asked desperately. "What did I ever do to her?"

"It wasn't you. She just was never right after the baby died." Punk said to her. "And you were right me, Nico and Cliff all played a big part in enabling her."

"I did it too." April reminded him. "Do you think she would hurt her?"

"No." Punk said shaking his head. "She's been planning this for seven months she wants a baby to raise it not to hurt it."

"What if they don't find her?" April asked him. "What if we never see her again?" She asked tearing up again.

"Almost every single cop in this City is looking for her. She's not crossing a bridge, getting on a plane or train without being stopped." Punk assured her. "Chicago is practically locked down completely."

"I just want her back." April cried and Punk pulled her into a hug. "I miss her so much and all I can think is that she only knows us and she's looking for us and doesn't know why we left her with this strange woman who took her out into the dark night-"

"I keep thinking it too." Punk admitted.

"Are you as scared as I am?" April asked holding onto him.

"Yes." He admitted. "But I know it's going to be ok."

"How?" She asked him. "Please give me something to go on to make me believe this is all going to end with our daughter back in our arms." she pleaded.

"I just know. Because life isn't this cruel and life owes us this." he said to her.

"Life is this cruel." April reminded him. "We promised her she'd have better."

"And she will." Punk said to her.

"Let's go." April said standing up.

"Where?" he asked standing up.

"We need to go to Amy's hangouts." April said to him.

"She's not going anywhere to hang out Ape." Punk pointed out.

"You knew her better than all of us." April reminded him. "I wont sit here and cry while my daughter- our daughter- is out there crying for us! I know she needs us I can feel it Phil." She told him urgently. "Let's go look for her." Punk agreed.


	39. Secure Hands

**Secure Hands**

* * *

"I can't believe this happened." Colt said in the hospital cafeteria with Celeste, Nico and Cliff. "I mean who steals a baby?"

"Amy." Celeste said with puffy eyes. "I should have scared her off like I wanted to."  
"It's nobody's fault but mine." Nico insisted. "This all started because I covered for her to begin with."

"Covering for her was stupid of you." Celeste agreed. "But it also isn't the reason she did this."

"I'm the one who should have known better." Cliff said sadly. "I practically lived with her and I didn't realize she wasn't really pregnant even after all of you warned me about her."

"That was also stupid." Celeste agreed. "But again this isn't your fault either. She had this all planned out obviously. She was just waiting to make her move."

"She's not going to hurt the baby though." Colt said to them and eyed them. "Right?"

"No of course not." Celeste answered when the guys didn't. "She wants a baby so she can raise it not kill it or hurt it."

"Who knows what's going on through that mind of hers." Nico said to them as he traced his finger around his coffee cup.

"She's so small." Celeste said choking up. "Nadia is probably so scared looking for April and Punk." she sniffled.

"Every cop in the city is looking for them." Nico reminded her rubbing her back soothingly.

"Then why haven't they found them yet?" Celeste demanded. "It's been hours already! How does someone just stuff a cute defenseless baby into a bag and walk out of a hospital with her?"

"I don't know." Colt admitted.

"I feel like we're being completely useless." Cliff said standing up. "I have to drive around or something."

"You think you're going to spot Amy and the baby at the bus stop?" Nico asked sarcastically.

"I have a better chance of seeing her out there than here in the hospital which is the one place we know she isn't." Cliff said putting on his jacket.

"It's so cold out." Celeste noted. "Do you think Nadia is warm enough? What if she never got into a car? What if she's just walking around with her?"

"She's not." Nico said to her.

"Maybe she went back to our old place. It's unlikely but she's so screwed up she's probably not even thinking clearly." Celeste said standing up as well.

"I'll swing by her job." Colt added.

"Don't you all think the cops are going to all of these places?" Nico asked them.

"It's either sit here and cry or go out and do something." Celeste said to him.

"I was going to swing by the old man's hotel." Nico said to them. "Maybe he's in on it."

"Your father has been bouncing around the last few days like a proud grandpa whether you forgive him or not he loves that little girl already." Celeste said to him.

"He's shown her more love than he ever showed me or April in our lifetimes." Nico admitted standing up last. "Stay with Colt or Cliff." he said to Celeste.

"Do you want me to go with you to tell him?" Celeste offered.

"No." Nico said to her.

"Maybe one of us should stay with Punk and April?" Cliff suggested.

"They left." Celeste said.

"Where did they go?" Nico asked.

"I saw them walking out together I assume they're looking for the baby." Celeste said to him.

"So let's go." Colt said to them. "If I sit her any longer I'll go mad."

Punk was driving slowly around the streets of Chicago as April peered out the window.

"We've been to the loft, her job, Nico's, motels, hotels, friends places and nothing." Punk said to her. "What's next?"

"Maybe she's already out of state." April sighed sadly.

"Impossible." Punk said to her.

"If she's driving it would be easy." April said to him. "We could follow the route she'd take to Atlanta."

"We could." Punk said to her. "We could stop at every rest stop and motel and flash her picture because she has to stop right?"

"Nadia is going to need to stop." April said to him. "She's going to have to feed her at some point and change her."

"She can do that in the car." Punk pointed out. "And sleep in the car."

"But it's so cold tonight." April said crying again. "She'll freeze in the car even with the heat on she's so tiny."

"We can't leave the sate." Punk said to her. "We both can't at least. I'll follow the route to Atlanta because I know which one she'd take and where she'd stay along the way since we've rode there together before but someone has to be here to be with police and make sure they stay on top of everything."

"I'll stay you go." April said to him. "You know her better than anyone."

"Are you sure? I don't feel right leaving you behind." Punk said to her.

"You're going to get our daughter." April reminded him. "She needs you more than I do and she's depending on us we are her parents."

"Alright." Punk said turning around to head back towards the hospital.

"Just one more stop and it's a long shot but I have a feeling." April said to him.

"The new house?" Punk asked and she nodded. "Police went there first."

"I know but she might have seen them or waited for them to leave. You changed the locks and found it unlikely she'd be there at all maybe she knows this and went back. If she didn't make it out of time she needs somewhere to hide and that's the perfect place." April insisted. "For my peace of mind please?"

"Of course." He said to her.

* * *

Nico knocked at his father's hotel room door at close to 2 in the morning. If he knew his old man at all he was still awake watching sports on ESPN and sure enough when he opened the door he didn't even look tired.

"Son." Nico Sr greeted.

"Hello." Nico said to him. "I need to talk to you."  
"You want me out of town." Nico Sr. said stepping aside to let him in. "I was expecting it and I'm happy I was able to stay as long as you all let me."

"It's not that." Nico said to him sticking his hands in his pockets and looking down at his feet.

"Something happened." Nico Sr. said fearfully. "You're doing that thing."

"What thing?" Nico scoffed.

"When you look at your shoes and tuck your hands into your pocket." Nico Sr. noted. "Something is wrong."

"Something is wrong." Nico said to him.

"It's April isn't it?" Nico Sr. asked going slightly pale. "The surgery-"

"No it's not April it's the baby." Nico said to him. "Someone took her."

"Took her?" Nico Sr. asked confused. "Out of the hospital?"

"Yea." Nico said to him. "The police are looking for her."

"Who would take a child?" Nico Sr. questioned and Nico could see the old man's heart was broken. "She's just a baby she needs her mother."

"They have a good idea who took her." Nico told him. "An ex of Punk's she's also the woman I said I was having a baby with."

"That long story that was too long to explain?" his father asked and Nico nodded.

"I guess it came back to bite me in the ass." Nico admitted. "And now April is paying the price."

"And that little girl." Nico Sr. said shaking his head.

"You alright?" Nico asked helping his father sit down.

"It's just a shock." Nico Sr. said to him. "No one wants to hear their grandchild was kidnapped."

"There's a lot of people looking for her." Nico assured him. "Cops, they've called in the FBI, April and Punk are out there too."

"How is April?" Nico Sr. asked.

"She's April." Nico said simply. "She understandably had a complete meltdown and now that it's out of her system she's on the hunt for her daughter."

"What can I do?" Nico Sr. asked him. "Do you need me at the hospital? Can I make some calls? Can I hand out pictures? What? I have to do something?"

"You're not looking so good so why don't you just hang out here?" Nico suggested.

"I'm fine I can help." Nico Sr. insisted.

"If there's anything they need I'll tell you." Nico said to him. "Right now everything is covered."

"There has to be something." Nico Sr. insisted. "I can go out there and look."

"You don't even know who you're looking for or Chicago you'd just get lost." Nico said to him. "Just stay here and wait to hear back from me."

"What are you going to do?" Nico Sr. asked him.

"I don't know something." Nico shrugged. "I have to try to help."

"April shouldn't be running around like she is she just had surgery." Nico Sr. said to him.

"I'm sure Punk is taking care of her." Nico said to him.

"That poor girl." Nico Sr said said shaking his head. "One good thing in her life-"

"She's getting Nadia back." Nico assured him. "This woman can not hide forever."

* * *

April and Punk walked into the dark home that still didn't have much power and walked into the empty entrance way.

"You should check downstairs." April whispered to him. "There's a lot of room to hide down there."

"Come with me." Punk said taking her hand. "I don't want to separate."

"It will take less time." April insisted. "I'll check the nursery and bedrooms and you look in the gym, den and garage."

"Alright." Punk said to her. "Be careful."

"I won't slip." She assured him and held onto the railing as she walked up the marble staircase.

April quietly and slowly wandered down the hall and all the doors were closed but the nursery. She tiptoed towards it and heard whispering. She knew it was Amy when she heard soft cries from Nadia. April peeked inside and saw Amy sitting in a rocking chair holding a bottle to the fussy little girl.

"Come on Kenz you have to eat something." Amy sighed.

"She likes it if you hold her the other way." April said quietly as she stepped into the room carefully.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked dropping the bottle and standing up with Nadia in her arms.

"This is my house." April reminded her. "And you're holding my daughter."

"She's mine." Amy said to her. "I carried her for nine months, I got her all of these things." she getured to the room.

"Amy-" April started taking a step towards her.

"Don't come any closer." Amy hissed. "Stop taking things from me!"

"I'm not trying to." April said looking at Nadia to make sure she was ok.

"You took my entire family from me." Amy reminded her. "Finding out your pregnant should be the happiest moment of your life but no, when I was going to Phil he told me he had to go home to his 'friend' April who was having some kind of crisis and he again picked you. I told him if he walked out that door and came back to Chicago for you that I wouldn't be waiting for him to get back and he didn't even flinch he even seemed relieved." Amy told her.

"I'm sorry." April whispered. "If he had known you were pregnant-"

"He didn't even give me a chance to tell him!" Amy sobbed out. "Then I lost the baby."

"It wasn't his fault you lost the baby or yours." April assured her.

"It was my fault." Amy cried. "My body couldn't carry him."

"You can't control that it was nothing you could fix." April said to her. "It's a horrible thing and I can't imagine losing my baby but Nadia is mine."

"Her name is Mackenzie now." Amy said to her. "You owe me this."

"I never set out to hurt you." April insisted. "I've never been anything but nice to you! I don't owe you a damn thing! Now give me my baby!"

"Ape." Punk announced walking into the room.

"Phil." She stifled a cry.

"She cries more than the baby." Amy noted. "Babies can't raise babies."

"You're right." Punk agreed and April glared at him. "You do cry an awful lot."

"Phil." She said stunned.

"You did fall down a few times while pregnant and that was irresponsible." Punk pointed out and Amy nodded in agreement.

"I told you about her." Amy said to him. "She's not responsible enough to be a wife let alone a mother!"

"You were right." Punk agreed. "Clearly she can't be my daughters mother."

"I'm a real adult." Amy reminded him. "I used to take such good care of you. She can't even cook you a meal without almost burning the place down imagine the damage she'll do with a child?"

"It would be awful." Punk said to her casually as April held back her tears. "You're clearly the better fit and let's be honest here- it was supposed to be us having a baby together."

"It was." Amy sobbed out. "Our baby boy didn't make it but look at her?" she smiled holding out Nadia. "She's perfect."

"She really is." Punk agreed.

"She's meant for us." Amy smiled at him. "We lost our son but we can have her."

"Yea we can." Punk said walking over to her. "Let me see her." He said holding his arms out.

"No." Amy said taking a small step back. "You won't give her back to me."

"You're her mother. I wouldn't take a child away from her mother." Punk smirked. "But you did take her out of the hospital before the doctor could look her over and she had a runny nose."

"What?" Amy gasped. "I didn't notice that."

"She's so young and it's cold and rainy just let me check her over real fast and make sure she's ok. Maybe that's why she's being so fussy." Punk said holding his arms out and April could see he was shaking, he had no idea if this was going to work but it was worth a shot. "I don't want her to get sick and I know you don't either."

"I don't." Amy said passing her into Punk's arms. "Is she ok?"

It amazed April that Nadia's cries slowed down as soon as she was in Phil's arms. She ran up behind Phil and he passed Nadia right to her.

"What are you doing!" Amy screamed but Punk wrapped his arm around her throat and shoved her into a wall.

"You took my fucking kid!" He hissed. "I'll snap your neck you psychopath!"

"She's mine!" Amy cried.

"She's not yours, she never was yours and she never will be." Punk hissed going nose to nose with her while keeping his grip around her throat. "The police are on their way I called when I spotted your car in my garage downstairs."

"Phil don't." April pleaded holding Nadia who wasn't crying anymore. "Don't hurt her."

"I'm not letting her go." Punk said to her.

"The police are close I hear the sirens." April said to him.

"I love her!" Amy cried. "I've been waiting for her!"

"You don't deserve a baby." Punk spat at her. "And if there is a god he'll make sure you never get one. You go near my daughter or wife again I'll break your neck." he threatened coldly.

"We've got it." An officer announced racing into the room with a few others and pulled Punk off of her.

"Phil we need to get her back to the hospital and have them look her over." April said to him.

"Yea ok." He said still feeling tense as he watched Amy get handcuffed.

Punk turned around and saw his daughter squirming in April's arms and took her from her and kissed her.

"Are you ok?" He asked Nadia. "You're ok." He smirked seeing her yawn.

"That was really smart." April said to him.

"I had nothing else to go on. It was either talk her down or try to kill her while she held Nadia." Punk said to her. "It's ok now." He said to his daughter.

* * *

At the hospital the doctor looked over Nadia who determined she was fine but needed to eat. April sat in the bed and fed her a bottle as Punk packed up her bag because there was no way they were all staying in the hospital again tonight.

"We just heard." Celeste said walking into the room.

"Phil got her back." April smiled.

"Daddy of the year and he's only been a dad for two days." Colt teased slapping his shoulder as he stood over April and his daughter.

"I just talked to her." Punk said to them. "She's still delusional."

"I'm sorry." Cliff said to April and Punk. "I should have caught on to all of this before it was too late."

"It wasn't too late she's fine." April said to him. "I'm sorry I called you stupid before."

"I was." Cliff said seriously.

"So she was at your new place?" Colt asked.

"She hid out until the police left then left her car in the garage and was planning on waiting everything out inside." Punk told them. "Wasn't a smart plan but it made sense to her."

"Where's Nico?" April asked them.

"He's on his way. He was sitting with your dad and was afraid to leave him." Celeste said to her.

"Why?" April asked.

"He thought he would have a heart attack if he left. He was really worried about Nadia." Celeste told her.

"No need anymore she's home now." April said relieved. "Thanks to you." She said looking back at Punk.

"Thanks to you actually because you're the one who convinced me to go back to the house." Punk reminded her.

"It was a feeling." April said to him.

"Hey." Nico greeted walking into the room. "Thank god." he said relieved to see Nadia in April's arms. "Where's dad?" April asked him.

"He didn't want to intrude he's sitting outside." Nico told her.

"Go get him." April said to him. "He should see her too."

"So the doctor said everything was ok?" Celeste asked her and April nodded.

"Yea and they're releasing us. Not that they have a choice because no way was I staying here another night." April snorted. "This is why I hate hospitals."

"How many other of your children have been kidnapped from hospitals?" Cliff asked seriously and April rolled her eyes.

"Hey." Nico Sr. said pulling his hat off of his head as he approached. "Are you alright?"

"Yea we both are." April said to him. "I know you were worried."

"A bit." he smirked. "I knew she'd be ok she's also resilient like her mother."

"She is." April agreed. "I just had hoped she'd never have to face anything like I did as a kid and it's only been two days and she has."

"I don't recall you being kidnapped." Nico Sr. smirked.

"I suppose that's true." April agreed. "Everything but."

"You probably would have been better off." Nico Sr. said to her.

"That's not necessarily true." April said quietly.

"I'm going back to Jersey tomorrow." Nico told her. "I wasn't going to go with Nadia still missing but since she's back I need to get home to Ellen."

"I understand and thank you." April said to him. "Do you want to hold her before you go?"

"I'd love that." Nico Sr smiled and took Nadia with the bottle into his arms. "Grandpa is going to come back and see you real soon bugaboo." he promised her as he made funny faces at her. "And I'm going to bring you a lot of presents and Ellen, you'll love Ellen."

An uneasy feeling washed over April as she thought of Xavier when she heard her father mention his wife's name but she pushed it aside because right now Nadia being back with her was all that mattered.

"Real soon bugaboo." Nico Sr. assured her and kissed the top of her head and passed her back to April.

"I'll walk you out." Nico offered.

"Are you ready to go home fetus?" April asked her happily. "The crib is all set up with her blankets and stuff right?"

"Yes." Punk said to her.

"And you and Nico can bring Serena by tomorrow? I want her to meet Nadia." April said to Celeste.

"Of course but if you need us to keep her a few more days it's not a problem." Celeste offered.

"No I want my entire family with me." April said to them then looked at Punk. "The shop! What happened? How bad was the fire?"

"Bad but nothing compared to this." Punk said to her. "Don't worry about the shop."

"The fire chief called me looking for you." Cliff said to him. "Someone set the fire."

"It was arson?" Punk asked him.

"Police think Amy might have went there first to pull you out of the hospital." Cliff told him.

"That would make sense." Punk said to them.

"What a loony tune." Celeste muttered. "Thank god she didn't have much time with Nadia."

"I don't want to talk about her anymore." April told them. "She's out of our lives now for good. Oh do you have the car seat? They won't let us leave with her if we don't have it."

"Fuck." Punk groaned. "I know exactly where it is. It's in the closet next to the front door, still in the box."

"Phil I won't stay another night." April warned him.

"I'll go get it." Cliff offered. "I still have a key to your place."

"Thank you." April smiled. "I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"It's already almost five." Punk said looking at the time. You have to be tired."

"I am never falling asleep again." April laughed but was serious. "Last time I fell asleep someone stole her."

"So you're just going to stay up at all times?" He asked her mockingly.

"I'm a mother, don't underestimate me." April warned him. "Do you want to hold her?"

"You mean burp her and let her spit up all over me?" Punk laughed.

"It's still bonding time." April said with a cute smile.

"Can I do it?" Colt asked anxiously. "Punk never lets me hold her."

"For a good reason." Punk glared at him taking Nadia from April and throwing a towel over his shoulder.

"It was like ten years ago." Colt said annoyed.

"What happened?" April asked.

"Colt dropped Punk's pet turtle and killed it." Celeste laughed.

"It was a fucking accident I'm not going to drop your kid." Colt argued.

"I don't know butterfingers." Punk remarked lightly tapping Nadia's back.

"Can I hold your dog to prove I won't drop the baby?" Colt asked.

"I don't want you to drop her either." Punk said to him. "You drop Serena you can break something she's just as fragile as a baby. You can hold a watermelon for an hour I'll let you hold my daughter."

"I'll let you hold her Colt." April assured him.

"He killed my turtle." Punk hissed at her.

"I'm going to be more careful with a baby than I was with the turtle." Colt defended.

"Why wouldn't you be careful with the turtle?" Punk spat. "How could you even drop it? It doesn't even move!"

"It's enough he can hold the baby." April said to Punk.

"No." Punk said to her.

"Yes let him burp her." April insisted. "Here Colt." she said passing him a small cloth he put on his shoulder. "Do it Phil." She warned him.

"Fine but if you drop her fake out dropping her I'll kill you." Punk warned him carefully passing Nadia to him.

"Relax _dad_." He mocked gently tapping her back.

"Careful!" Punk warned him. "She's a baby don't forget."

"I don't normally burp adults." Colt shot at him.

"Here sit down." He said pulling the chair out. "Sit slowly."

"Wow are you going to be one of those annoying dads?" Colt asked plopping in the seat. "Even April isn't this bad."

"You never killed April's pet." Punk reminded him.

"I did not think that tonight was going to end like this." April said as Celeste sat next to her on the bed.

"Yea me either. I thought Nadia would be out of danger once we got her back." he said holding his arms out in case the baby fell.

"Stop being a little bitch." Colt said to him.

"Don't cure when you're holding my daughter." Punk warned him.

The two bickered while April leaned her head on Celeste's shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Celeste asked her.

"Yea I'm really ok." April assured her. "This is the family I always dreamed of."

"You finally got it." Celeste smirked. "You must be so tired though. Nico and I will come home with you guys and you two can sleep and we'll watch the baby if you're still nervous." she offered.

"Would you?" April asked her and Celeste smiled. "I know you haven't slept much either."

"We're family." Celeste reminded her. "It's what we do."

"No that's it times up." Punk said holding his arms out. "Give her to me."

"She burped! Isn't that point?" Colt laughed.

"You're letting him hold my niece?" Nico asked walking back in the room.

"Your sister made me and not anymore he almost just dropped her." Punk said seriously.

"I did not!" Colt defended. "Tell him April!"

"He didn't." April laughed.

"He drops everything." Nico insisted. "Give her to me." Nico said coming on the other side of him and now Colt was trapped between Nico and Punk.

"She's in perfectly secure hands." Colt snorted. "April is the boss and she said I could hold her. How am I going to bond with my niece if you won't let me hold her?"

"Leave him alone." April said standing up slowly.

"Your stitches still hurt?" Punk frowned looking back at her as Nico tried to talk Colt into giving him the baby.

"A tad." April sighed.

"Are you sure you're ok to go?" Punk questioned.

"Not staying." She said shaking her head. "I'll be fine."

"What's the rush? Trust me no one is taking Nadia again." Punk said to her.

"I am never taking my eyes off of her and she's going to be sleeping right in-between us for as long as possible." April informed him. "No one is going to sneak in while I'm sleeping again."

"Tonight was a fluke but I will tell you this I will never doubt your dreams again." He said to her.

"Mother's intuition I guess." April shrugged.

"How come I don't fathers intuition?" Punk frowned.

"You do. You talked Amy down and got Nadia to safety." April scoffed. "I wish I had thought it out before I got so defense with her."

"We just make a really good team." Punk said to her.

"I already knew that." She said leaning up and kissing him deeply. "Thank you for bringing her home to me."

"It's a little too soon for that." Celeste teased. "No sex."

"No sex." Punk laughed.

"It's true I have to wait at least two months." April said to him and Punk looked at her oddly.

"I thought it was like two weeks." Punk laughed nervously scratching the back of his head.

"No you fucking perv." Nico spat at him.

"Its normally six weeks after but with a c-section the doctor said it could still be too painful." April told him. "A few extra should be good."

"A few extra weeks?" Punk asked.

"The baby has been out of her for like three days." Colt snorted. "Let her breathe."

"Trust me I want it too." April grinned kissing him again. "It's been so long since I've had your hard-"

"Not only is your brother in the room but so is your child." Nico said placing his hands over his niece's ears.

"Whose ready to go home?" Cliff cheered walking in with the car seat.

"That's not our car seat." April said immediately.

"What does it matter? It works." Cliff shrugged. "Don't you want to take your baby home or what?"

"I want to take her home." April smiled.

"Did you steal it?" Punk asked him.

"No but I do have to return it." Cliff admitted. "Who cares let's bust out of here!"

* * *

 **A/N: Yay Nadia is home and it all seems disgustingly perfect but...well the Xavier story is just beginning, Daren Prince & the book and much more. Enjoy your holiday's everyone!**


	40. Smile

**Smile**

* * *

It had been close to three months since Punk and April took home Nadia and even though there were many nights that April wanted to rip her out and Punk wanted to punch the wall but they made it. The baby was adjusting beautifully, Punk was working on rebuilding the comic shop and they were moving into their new home officially.

"It's just she's been in our bed every night." April said as she unpacked a bag. Thankfully they slowly moved a lot over time so it wasn't a huge moving day for them. "Can't we just keep her in our room this last night? It's our first night in our new home."

"She is staying in our room but she's not sleeping in the bed." Punk said to her. "It's a reasonable request we won't put her in the nursery for another few weeks to make you feel better. She'll be right next to us in her bassinet."

"But what if someone comes in and takes her?" April asked him.

"Amy is in jail." Punk reminded her.

"That doesn't mean someone else wont try." April pointed out.

"We have an alarm we'll hear someone coming in and more importantly I'm a light sleeper I think I'll hear someone sneaking into our room and taking Nadia out." he assured her.

"You promise?" April pouted.

"I promise." he grinned. "Besides, I want you again."

"I know." April sighed. "I think it's been enough time."

"Are you sure?" He asked her warily. "I don't want you rushing into anything because I want it."

"No I want it." April said to him. "It's just, the baby is here we can't have sex with her in the room and I don't want her alone."

"So we're back at square one?" He smirked.

"I'll figure something out I promise." She assured him. "Tonight. Be home by 8 at least."

"8 is doable." Punk said to her. "I'll be home by 7:45." he teased.

"No not 7:45, 8 sharp." She said to him and he nodded.

"I hate going back to work." He groaned and looked over to Nadia lying on their large bed as she slowly kicked her legs. "I thought I'd have the shop all in order so I didn't have to do this I'm missing everything." He complained.

"Missing what?" April asked.

"The first time she held her head up for starters." Punk argued and April rolled her eyes. "Also her first word."

"She didn't say a word." April laughed. "She's way too young are you crazy?"

"Oh isn't a word now?" Punk asked her.

"It's just noise and gibberish." April said still laughing.

"Whatever." Punk said picking up Nadia. "Hi there." He smirked at her. "Can you not do anything super important while daddy is at work?" he asked her.

"Huh?" he smirked poking her belly and she smiled. "Babe she smiled!"

"She what?" April asked racing over.

"Look, look." Punk said as he poked her belly again she smiled and made a small giggle. "And laughed! She's laughing."

"Do it again." April begged anxiously.

"I would have missed this." Punk said tickling her again and she laughed and smiled.

"Is it just me or is everything she does so perfect?" April asked him seriously.

"No she's definitely perfect." Punk said seriously. "I didn't expect anything less." he said to her but kept his eyes on his daughter. "Are you daddy's perfect little girl?"

"I can't get over how you talk to her. You're so tough and rigid but you melt with her." April smirked.

"She's my girl." Punk stated proudly. "I melt with both of you."

"Don't you have to get to work?" April asked taking Nadia from him.

"I don't want to go." He groaned. "Who needs work? We have money."

"You love the shop." April smirked. "And don't worry because in a few more months when my book is out I'm going to be the one working."

"When is that coming out?" Punk asked her.

"I was going to go into the office today and talk to Paul about that actually." April said to him.

"What about the baby?" Punk asked her concerned.

"I plan on taking her with me. People from the office have been dying to meet her anyway." she said to him.

"Don't let Daren near her." Punk warned her. "Or you for that matter."

"Married for almost a year, a newborn baby, beautiful home and you're still insecure about Daren?" April mocked walking across the hall to Nadia's nursery where the changing table was and placing her down.

"I'm not insecure I just don't want that slimy perv near my daughter." Punk defended.

"He may be a womanizer but he wouldn't harm a child which is more than I could say for your exes." April remarked.

"Low blow." He snorted.

"Am I lying?" She asked seriously. "Also he's still my boss you knew I'd be working closely with him and Paul the closer my book got to released."

"I knew it." Punk agreed. "But you also knew that I said I wouldn't like it. I'd deal with it but I wouldn't be happy about it." He reminded her as she changed the baby.

"Go to work." April said with a forced smile.

"Fine." He said leaning down and kissing Nadia and went to kiss April's lisp and she turned her face so he got her cheek. "I won't leave this house until I get a real kiss." April went in for a light peck but he cupped the bag of he neck and deepened it.

"8 o'clock." he confirmed and the kiss caused April to blush slightly.

* * *

April arrived at the office pushing Nadia in her stroller. It took her so long to even get to Paul's office due to everyone stopping her to gush over the baby that April proudly showed off. She finally reached Paul's office and knocked once before opening the door.

"It's about time." Paul said taking off his glasses and walking around his desk and hurried over to the stroller. "Oh my." He said with a bright smile. "She's prettier than the pictures you've sent."

"Isn't she?" April gushed.

"Positively beautiful, a spitting image of you." Paul grinned. "Hi there." he waved at the baby sucking on a pacifier.

"So how's the book coming along?" April asked.

"I'm actually glad you stopped by." Paul said but was still playing with Nadia and making funny faces causing her to crack a smile. "We need you to pick your cover and see you insisted on not posing for your own book Daren sent over some mock up ideas even though a photo of you as a child would help."

"There are none." April shrugged.

"Seriously?" Paul asked looking up at her.

"Not a one. If there is they're with my dad." April said to him.

"Can't you just ask him? I thought all was well on that front?" Paul asked.

"It is. He's totally obsessed with Nadia actually." April told him. "He even got a phone so he could face time with her." She laughed. "It's really cute."

"So you went from never speaking to him again to face timing him?" Paul asked intrigued.

"The book is still coming out." April said to him. "And it's not me it's Nadia he wants to see."

"April." Daren greeted smoothly as he glided in to the office. "I heard you were in today."

"Just for a visit." April said to him and felt him lean over her shoulder to look into the stroller.

"Beautiful." Daren smiled. "She looks like you."

"Thank you." April said smiling at Nadia.

"I'm glad you're here did Paul mention the proposal?" Daren questioned.

"She just walked in the door." Paul pointed out.

"What proposal?" April asked looking in-between the two. Clearly Paul was hesitant but Daren wasn't.

"Your book is testing very well and we're bumping up the release date." Daren said to her.

"That's wonderful!" April cheered.

"We want to start a second book." Daren said to her. "Right away as a matter of fact I suggest you start writing in whatever spare time you have."

"I only had one childhood." April laughed. "What else could I write about?"

"How about the most talked about woman in Chicago? Amy Dumas." Daren said to her and April's face fell.

"You want me to write about that monster who tried to steal my baby?" April asked.

"Not try." Daren corrected. "She succeeded and according to police reports she had been plotting this for months."

"I can't write a whole book based around one night." April argued. "It was only a few hours she was gone."

"I know she was pregnant with your husbands child." Daren said and Paul looked surprised.

"What was that?" Paul asked.

"The press doesn't know about that how do you?" April demanded.

"My source is in the department." Daren informed her. "I know Phil had gotten her pregnant before you two were together, I know your brother lied and claimed responsibility for it and I know she lost the child at six months. People love real life drama."

"It's not just drama it's people's lives. I'm not writing about Amy's loss or Phil's for that matter." April said to him.

"Why not?" Daren asked seriously. "Amy's story is the most talked about news story in years. Someone is going to write a book about it whether you approve or not so I suggest you get started before someone else tells the story and tells it wrong."

"You agree with this?" April asked Paul.

"I think it was way too soon to bring it up to you but Daren makes some good points." Paul admitted.

"And the fact that the mother of the kidnapped baby will be writing a book the real story which everyone will buy up but it will help promote your book you're about to publish." Daren said to her. "It's a win/win situation." Daren said to her. "Think about it." He winked then walked out of the office.

* * *

April arrived at Nico's right after the lunch rush and pushed the stroller over to the bar area.

"Babies at my bar are frowned upon." Cliff smirked.

"I know but I need you tonight." April said to him and his eyes widened.

"Oh, I don't know April." Cliff said shaking his head. "Punk's my best friend and so is Nico so-"

"Stop." she laughed. "I need you to watch Nadia tonight."

"Are you serious?" Cliff asked stunned. "You've never let any of us stay with her unsupervised and you're selecting me?"

"Colt has a show, Nico has to work, Celeste is visiting her parents..." April trailed off.

"So I'm your last resort?" Cliff scoffed. "What makes you think I don't have work?"

"Nico already told me he'd have Mike cover the bar." April smiled.

"Fine." Cliff said to her. "Only because of that huge plasma TV though."

"Are you going to be watching my baby or the game?" April demanded.

"The baby, the baby." he said quickly. "Jeez. Where are you two going anyway?"

"No where." April said to him. "Upstairs."

"You want me to babysit but you'll be in the house?" Cliff snorted.

"We're going to be having sex." April told him bluntly and Cliff cringed. "Don't make that face you guys always talk about sex."

"Yea we used to but not anymore, not since Punk married you." Cliff said to her.

"I need to give him a lot of time and attention and I can't do that knowing the baby is unsupervised." April said to him.

"Holy fuck I said ok already why are you still talking?" Cliff asked disgusted.

"I just want you to know why I need you there and also can't have you running upstairs and barging in every time someone hits a touchdown."

"First of all touchdown is football." Cliff smirked. "The Rangers are playing tomorrow."

"Ok so every time they hit the ball into the net don't barge in." April said to him.

"It's a puck not a ball." Cliff corrected.

"Whatever so will you be there by 7?" April asked. "Phil will be home by 8."

"Why so early than?" Cliff questioned.

"Because I need to set the mood." April said to him. "I have barely brushed my hair in the last three months. Today is the first day I've been out and shopping in weeks."

"I get it ok." Cliff laughed. "I have no problems hanging with Nadia for a bit and it's sex with Punk so it'll be what 6 minutes max?"

"Funny." April said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Nico cheered walking out of the kitchen.

"Hi." April smiled and got up to greet her brother who passed her and went right to his niece.

"There's my girl." Nico smiled unbuckling her and picking her up.

"She's been smiling and laughing." April told him.

"Yea?" Nico asked excited. "Can you smile for Uncle Nic?" he asked bouncing her. "Huh baby girl? Can you do that?"

"Phil got her to do it a lot this morning." April said to him.

"What are you doing here? Want something to eat?" Nico offered.

"Well since you asked..." She trailed off innocently. "I had to stop by the office and pick some stuff up. I got a copy of the book." She grinned.

"You did?" Cliff asked excited. "Give up the goods!" he said walking from behind the bar.

"It doesn't have a cover or anything." April said as Cliff reached for a bag she had. "No not that one!"

"What the?" Cliff asked pulling out a lacy piece of lingerie.

"Jesus April." Nico scolded shaking his head at her.

"Why are there three of them?" Cliff asked snooping in the bag further.

"I bought them earlier and wanted Celeste's opinion on them but forgot she was out of town." She said snatching the bag from his hands.

"Punk would like the black set." Cliff said seriously.

"Dude, really?" Nico asked annoyed.

"I'm just being helpful." Cliff shrugged. "He loves red but finds the black lace very sexy." he said looking at April.

"Oh." April said to him. "How do you know that?"

"I just do." Cliff said with a smirk as he stole Nadia from Nico. "Go cook for your sister."

"Oh before you do that I need to talk to you about the book." April said to him.

"I thought we already talked about." Nico said to her. "You want to dedicate it to me too?" he asked honored.

"Actually it's dedicated to Phil but don't tell him it's a surprise." She warned them. "This is about the second book. One that I haven't agreed to and don't plan on agreeing to without you two and Phil being ok with it."

"The three of us gee I wonder who it's about." Cliff snorted.

"It wasn't my idea." April assured them. "Daren and Paul came up with it and I said no but then they said how some one else would write a book about Amy and everything and I don't trust some money hungry stranger to tell the story of my three best guys."

"I don't care." Nico shrugged. "Write it."

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." He laughed. "I don't think I'll come across as bad in the back."

"I'll look like an idiot." Cliff frowned.

"No you'll come across as a victim." April corrected. "Women will read this book and sympathize with you."

"They'll probably feel really bad for me." Cliff grinned. "Or think I'm all body and no brains."

"Cliff-" April sighed.

"No that's good." he said to her. "Count me in. I'm going to get so much-" he stopped when he realized he was holding his niece. "S-e-x." He mouth spelled out for them.

"Really?" April asked him.

"Says the woman who just begged me to watch her kid so she can do it tonight." Cliff snorted.

"I'm done." Nico said annoyed. "What do you want to eat?"

"Stuffed shells?" She asked sweetly.

"Yea fuel her up!" Cliff shouted with a laugh and Nico glared at him.

"Shut up." April said pinching his arm.

"Don't pinch the man holding your child." Cliff laughed.

"So what do you think Phil will say?" April asked.

"I think he'll be too busy removing your g-string with his teeth to speak." Cliff said seriously.

"Not about the lingerie." She said rolling her eyes. "About the book?"

"Oh I don't know." Cliff admitted. "The kid is a touchy subject with him but you already know that. Do you even want to write this book?"

"Not at first but the more I thought it over the more I realized how it's important the story is told properly. I want to be honest and I don't want to trash Amy or the son she shared with Phil and I'm not too sure another author won't do that just to sell a few copies." She told him.

"I don't know." Cliff said again. "Ask him after the sex or during it."

"You're very helpful today." April said annoyed sitting on the bar stool.

"Heels." Cliff said to her.

"Excuse me?" April asked.

"He loves naked chicks in heels." Cliff grinned. "He won't be able to say no to anything."

"Again very helpful." She forced out.

* * *

Punk walked the house at 8 on the dot just like April requested even though he was home ten minutes ago. He was more than excited to be with her after almost five months. He walked into the house practically whistling knowing he was about to get laid.

"I'd be whistling too." A voice shouted.

Punk froze as he dropped his keys on the table by the door and walked past the staircase and further to the left to the living room. He saw Cliff was sitting on his couch drinking a beer with his left hand and holding Nadia in his right arm feeding her a bottle.

"Sup." Cliff nodded looking up at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Punk asked walking to him. "You're drinking and holding my kid?"

"It's one beer and its only because the game is on. When was the last time I got drunk?" Cliff asked him.

"I don't know." Punk said resisting the urge to pull Nadia from him.

"Exactly because unlike Nico and Colt I know my limits." Cliff said to him. "I've also been sipping this beer for the last hour and I'm not even close to half done."

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked him.

"I'm watching the baby so you and April could get it on." Cliff said to him keeping his eyes on the TV. "Lucky for you I charge by the house and not the minutes." he teased.

"You know what? Make fun all you want but I'm the one getting laid tonight." Punk smirked and snatched the beer from his hand.

"Oh come on." Cliff sighed.

"No drinking and watching my kid I don't care if I'm just upstairs." Punk said to him.

"Fine." Cliff said to him. "April seems pretty excited try not to blow too soon."

"You're holding my daughter." Punk repeated slowly.

"She doesn't know what I'm saying." Cliff said with a laugh.

"I never go too soon." Punk remarked smugly. "Stay down here unless there's something you really need and by really need I mean if Nadia needs something."

"Don't worry we'll stay down here with the game on loud." Cliff assured him.

"Hi baby." he greeted Nadia and kissed the top of her head.

"Daddy might be making you a little brother or sister in a few minutes." Cliff said to Nadia.

"Too soon." Punk said to him. "For April at least."

"You want another one?" Cliff asked.

"Look at how great this one is." Punk said looking at Nadia and that's when Serena ran in. "You're great too." he said kneeling down and giving Serena attention.

Nadia loved Serena and her eyes followed the dog and she smiled as Punk played with her for a few moments.

"What are you still doing here?" Cliff asked seriously.

"Oh right." Punk said kicking off his shoes before racing up the stairs.

"Babe!" Punk shouted as he walked into their bedroom that was dimly lit and had a few candles lit.

"You can wait on the bed!" April yelled from inside the master bathroom.

"K!" He yelled and almost squealed as he pulled off his socks, jeans and t-shirt leaving him in his boxers.

Punk jumped onto the bed and rolled onto his side and rested his head in his hand as he looked towards the bathroom waiting for his wife to step out. He was already growing hard just from the anticipation but the second she stepped out of the bathroom he was hard. Black lingerie, at least a 7 inch red pumps on, hair down and wavy, makeup fully on. She looked like she stepped out of a magazine.

"You like?" She asked resting her arm sexily against the bathroom door frame.

"Yes." He said slowly. "Want to come a little closer so I can appreciate it closer?"

"Are you going to really appreciate it or are you going to rip it off of me as soon as I'm in arms length?" She asked seriously.

"Are you going to make me get up from the bed and chase you?" He asked in her same voice mockingly.

"You want to chase me?" She asked teasingly.

"You know I will." he said quickly sitting up.

"What would you after you caught me?" she asked lustfully.

"I'd throw you into the nearest surface and rip those pretty panties off of you." he said licking his lips as he eyed them. "They probably cost you a few bucks but I could rip them in half in a matter of seconds."

"I spent a lot of time getting dressed for you so I'd like you to appreciate the view first." April said to him.

"That's so sweet of you but I need you on this bed or up against that wall, or bent over that dresser or pressed against the window- I don't really care." He said seriously with a frustrated laugh.

"Sit up." She said to him.

Punk sat up and dangled his legs off the bed and waggled his finger so she would join him. She slowly slunk over to him and straddled his lap and kissed him deeply. His hands were in her hair at first until she jerked her head back so he could kiss down her throat. His hands moved to her ass and squeezed her over the lace as his tongue traced her collarbone and she rolled his hips into him. Punk's mouth eagerly bit over her breasts through the lace.

"Mmmm." She moaned sweetly. "I've missed this baby."

"Me too." he muffled against her flesh.

April slid off of his lap and he was ready to protest until she tugged his boxers down. She sat perfectly on his knees and ran her tongue all over his shaft. Her saliva became a lubricant as she began to stroke him. His eyes didn't leave her face but hers were on his member. April placed her mouth over his tip and closed her eyes and sucked on him.

Punk looked up at the ceiling trying to draw out this pleasure as his hand tangled in her hair and encouraged her to take him deeper which she happily obliged. Every time her mouth slid up and down her hand traced her tongues movements. When he began to jerk into her mouth he knew he was going to blow and had to end it. He pulled April off of him and cupped her face so she was looking up at him.

"I'll get you hard again." April promised him. "It's been so long for both of us let me do this."

Punk's hands were still cupping her cheeks and he ran his thumb over her bottom lip which her tongue tried to catch which he let it do. She gently sucked on the tip of his thumb and he decided to let her finish him. He knew he'd have no issues getting hard for her again. He guided her lips back over his tip and April took him again. Punk was a bit more in control as he controlled her pace and her finger nails dug into his thighs as she took him as deeply as he'd want.

"Yea Ape that's it." He said roughly after a few more minutes. "So fucking close." he hissed jerking into her mouth slightly until he finally came.

April pulled away as she was close to choking but smiled as he fell back onto the bed. She crawled over his seemingly lifeless body and used a kiss to bring him back to reality.

"I hope I didn't know you out." She teased.

"God no." He said opening his eyes and smiled. "But you came really fucking close."

"Good because I kind of need you." She smirked nipping his lips but he quickly opened his mouth and deepened it as her body laid straight across his. His hands roamed her back as her hips jerked into his and she was humping him over her now drenched panties.

"You're so wet your underwear is practically sticking to me." He said pushing her so she was straddling him now.

April pushed her hair out of her face to one side as his hands ran up and down her torso. April's hips continued to move against him looking for someway to find some relief even though she knew he wasn't ready to go yet.

"My poor girl." He frowned sitting up and placed kisses over her bare torso.

Punk leaned back on his shoulders and watched her as she desperately rubbed against him. Her poor face look almost pained as she knew she was so close even though he barely touched her.

"Phil please." She begged.

"You're doing an ok job aren't you?" He teased.

April moved her hand over her panties and began to rub herself and his eyes widened in awe. Yup, that's all it took to get him semi hard. When she pushed her panties to the side and began to rub herself more he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"What?" She asked.

"Come here." He nodded as he laid back down and she laid across his body again. "Higher." he said to her and she knew what he wanted to do, it was her favorite thing.

April was very eager and crawled up so she gripping the headboard and lowered herself onto his face where his amazing and talented tongue was waiting.

"Oh!" She moaned as his hands cupped her ass so hard that he might leave two hand shaped brusises on each cheek.

April bit on her bottom lip and felt tears in her eyes as his tongue explored her insides. Her head was now resting on the headboard as she moved her hips slightly and tried to be careful to not fall on his face completely. It was a shame that April was close before this started because she was about to come way before she wanted. Her eyes widened as she let out a groan when she felt his teeth clamp over her clit and suck on it. April came right that second.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." April kept repeating causing him to almost laugh.

Punk grabbed her hips and placed her down she was sitting on her ass but facing him with her legs draped over his.

"Thank you, thank you." She kept repeating as she peppered his face with kisses.

"I should really be thanking you but ok." He smirked letting her spoil him with his kisses.

April kissed his lips and slipped her tongue into his mouth as her hand moved to his front and began to stroke him again but he was ready to go when she was. He tugged her body closer so his hard on was poking into the damp spot over her panties. Punk pushed them aside and sharply entered her as they were both still sitting up.

"Yes!" April moaned adjusting herself so she was higher on his lap and he was deeper inside of her. "Oh god yes Phil!" She cried as she began to rise and fall over him.

"Fuck Ape." He groaned as his hands rested on her hips and his own hips thrust up to pierce her harder. "That good for you baby?" he asked and she nodded. "I can't hear you sweetheart can you speak up?"

"Yes Phil!" she shouted as her hands pressed into his shoulders for purchase. "Oh that's it Phil that's amazing."

"Is it?" He asked seriously. "You want it harder?" he questioned.

"You know I do." She said looking down at him.

Punk dropped her back first onto the bed with her head at the foot of it. He never left her body in the switch and lifted her right leg straight up over his shoulder and began to push harder into her body.

"Jesus!" She screamed as she clawed at his chest.

"Is this ok?" he asked.

"Yes! Yes!" she kept screaming.

April was always loud but she did know how to keep it down. Clearly she had been wanting him as much as he had wanted her the last few months. Punk grabbed her other leg and it was now over his other shoulder and he bent her up a bit so he was almost standing as he pierced her. He was as deep as he had ever been before in her.

"Fuck Ape." He almost cried slapping into her roughly as her eyes rolled to the back of her head as an orgasm hit her.

Punk didn't let up for another five minuted until her finally came again as well. When he slid out of her he dropped the lower half of her body back onto the bed and kissing her neck.

"Are you ok?" he asked gently rubbing over her breast.

"Yes." She smiled turning her head to look over at him. "That was the best."

"The best we've ever had huh?" he teased.

"Oh yea." She said seriously. "Cliff will stay as long as we need let's shower together too."

"Or we could do this again." he suggested "And then shower together."

"Yea? You can go again?" She asked seriously.

"I just have to look at you and I get hard." He whispered into her ear then bit down on her earlobe causing her to gasp. "What do you say baby?" he asked running his hand down her torso and dipped them into her panties and cupped her flesh. "You're so swollen do you think you could go again?"

"Yes." She said almost desperately.

"My girl." He grinned as his hand massaged her lower half. "You're so delicious I could eat you for every meal of the day."

"Wait." She said turning her head to the side before he could kiss her. "I need to ask you for a favor first."

"Yes." He said quickly. "Whatever you want yet."

"You really should hear it first." She said to him.

"Is your favor permission to have sex with another person?" he asked her.

"No." She answered as he continued to touching her.

"Do you want to leave me and take Nadia?" he asked.

"Of course not!" She said offended.

"So the answer is yes." he said kissing her neck. "It's always a yes Ape."

"Daren and Paul want me to write a book about Amy. The kidnapping, the miscarriage, the mental breakdown, the baby cover up- everything." She said quickly and shut her eyes tightly so she couldn't see his face. His hand stopped moving and she was now afraid even more to open her eyes.

"Ape." he said to her. "Open your eyes."

"No." She said to him. "

"Are you afraid of me or something?" He asked seriously.

"Of course not, just afraid I'll be able to read your face." She said to him.

"Do you want to write this book?" He asked her and she nodded. "Then that's what I want too."

"Really?" She asked opening one eye carefully.

"There's no one in this world I trust more than you and I know you'll be honest." Punk said to her. "Write the book."

"Are you sure?" She asked opening her second eye now.

"Write it." He said to her.

"You don't even know if I can really write." April pointed out and got off the bed.

"Hey what are you doing?" he asked her. "I said yes now let's go." he said slapping the bed.

"Here." She said sitting up on her knees on the bed and passing him something.

"What's this?" he asked taking the thick document from her.

"My book. It's finished. It has no cover or anything but this is it." She said smiling.

"Wow." He said sitting up with a goofy smile. "A year of hard work and here it is."

"There it is." She said nervously. "I haven't read it yet. I mean I obviously know what happens but I'm supposed to read it through but first I want you to read it." she said to him.

"I'd be the first to read it?" He asked and she nodded. "I can't wait." he said opening the first page.

"Well not yet." April said quickly trying to take it from him.

"You dedicated it to me?" Punk asked touched.

"Of course." April said to him. "But I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I am surprised." He said reading the dedication. "For my light, my love, my friend, my hero, my husband, Phil."

"Is it too cheesy?" She asked nervously.

"Totally cheesy." He teased. "But I love it and I'm honored."

"I love you." She said grabbing his face and kissing him. "You can read the book after." She said taking it from his hand knowing he wanted to read it already and placed it on the floor since there was no desk near. "Make love to me now." she instructed softly as she kissed him.

"Sure thing Mrs. Brooks." He smirked rolling her over onto her back.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews hope you enjoyed it! Xavier still to come...**


	41. Dad in Charge

**Dad in Charge**

* * *

April wandered into Nadia's nursery which was empty since the baby was still in her and Punk's room and stepped inside the brightly lit room.

"What are you doing up?" April asked rubbing her eyes.

Punk was sitting in the rocking chair reading her book. He had started it the day before and he was already almost done.

"I'm almost done." he said not taking his eyes off of the book.

"You've been reading nonstop now it's not going anywhere." April reminded him. "You have to be tired."

"I'm not. I'm reading." he said simply.

"Are you going to tell me what you think?" April asked him.

"Well for starters I hate your dad." Punk said bluntly putting the book on his lap. "I don't know how you can even look that man in the eye today."

"It was a long time ago." April reminded him.

"I don't know Ape." He said picking the book up again. "He hit you all of the time."

"You already knew this." April said to him.

"I didn't know the details and you don't mention your mom? Like at all?" He asked her.

"I did mention her. I wrote she died." She shrugged. "So you don't like the book?"

"I think you did a great job." He assured her. "It's written so well that I feel like I'm there with you in that house. It's genuine and honest."

"So you like it?" She asked confused.

"It's really difficult to say I like a book where my wife was tortured so much but I do." He admitted.

"I know it's not an easy ride." She said to him.

"No kidding." He scoffed.

"But again you knew all of this already." She pointed out.

"Yea I know but I always thought being ripped away from my family automatically meant that I had the worst life growing up." Punk said to her. "Turns out you being ripped away would have been the best thing for you."

"It wasn't all bad." she reminded him. "Didn't you read the part about how my dad and Nico baked me a cake for my birthday?"

"Yea I read it." He grumbled looking back at the page he was reading.

"Or the part where that little boy pushed me on the playground and my dad punched his dad in the face?" April asked.

"Yea read that too." He said keeping his eyes on the book. "I did find that to be funny."

"It was funny." April agreed.

"I like the part where Nico also the hit older brother." Punk smirked.

"See? Not all that bad." April said to him. "Now come to bed."

"I really want to finish." Punk said to her.

"Ok as long as you're alert for tomorrow." April warned him.

"What's tomorrow?" Punk asked.

"You're watching Nadia." April reminded him.

"I think I can watch my own kid." Punk scoffed.

"You've never watched her without me." April reminded him. "I have so many meetings tomorrow and Daren said I could bring her-"

"No that's fine I can watch my daughter by myself." Punk smirked. "I mean she's 3 months and can't even crawl it won't be difficult to watch her."

"It's not as easy as you think." April said to him.

"Please." Punk snorted. "Nadia and I have a special bond she never cried when I'm with her."

"Because I'm there." April reminded him and he eyed her. "You two have a bond but you can't compare it to a mother/daughter bond."

"We'll see about that." Punk remarked smugly.

* * *

The next day April was gone for an hour when Nadia started crying and he couldn't get her to stop.

"Are you still hungry?" He asked bouncing the little girl up and down on his shoulder. "I fed you already, I changed you, I burped you, I tried to play with you and you're still crying." he said frustrated.

"What's this?" Nico asked walking into the huge kitchen with a few trays.

"April had to go into work and she's been crying ever since." Punk almost cried himself. "She won't stop!"

"She misses April." Nico noted.

"Here." Cliff said walking in next with another tray.

"How much food did you bring?" Punk asked.

"If it wasn't for me you two would never eat." Nico reminded him opening the refrigerator and putting them inside.

"Aw what's wrong with the shrimp?" Cliff pouted looking at the crying baby. "Maybe she just needs her Uncle Cliff."

"No she needs me." Punk said defensively. "Write baby? Just tell daddy what you want." he said bouncing her.

"I think she needs a break from her daddy." Cliff mocked.

"What about that toy she loves?" Nico asked.

"What toy?" Punk asked. "I've tried everything!"

"That toy mate that Celeste got her. She loves it, has stuff hanging on it." Nico said to him.

"Oh that." Punk said looking around. "I don't know where Ape put it."

"Probably on the floor somewhere." Cliff said to him.

"Helpful." Punk said annoyed heading into the living room.

"Put on that show she likes." Cliff suggested putting on the TV.

"She's too young for TV." Punk reminded him.

"She likes all the bright colors." Cliff shrugged looking through their DVR. "There it is." Cliff hit play and Punk placed her on the floor on her mate that had toys attached. "And look at that." Cliff grinned as Nadia quieted down. "You're welcome."

"Just don't go anywhere." Punk said to the baby and Cliff rolled his eyes.

"She can barely hold her head up." Cliff snorted.

"You think this is easy?" Punk asked annoyed. "I've been holding a screaming child for an hour now."

"Why didn't you just call April?" Nico asked.

"Because I made such a big deal out of having this great bond with Nadia and how easy watching her would be." Punk argued.

"When is April going to be back?" Cliff asked.

"About four hours." Punk said rubbing his head.

"You can hack it for a few more hours." Nico laughed. "Are you guys coming by the restaurant tonight? We're celebrating."

"Oh that's right you're proposing." Punk grinned. "Good luck."

"What makes you think she'll say yes?" Cliff asked him. "You're already planning the celebration and you haven't even asked yet."

"She'll say yes." Nico scoffed.

"Really? Because you lied about cheating on her." Cliff pointed out.

"We're moving on from all of that." Nico said annoyed. "And she's not going to say no."

"Hey dude your dog is eating your baby." Cliff said slapping Punk's arms to get his attention.

"No Serena don't lick her face." Punk whined racing over to the floor where Serena was licking Nadia's plump cheeks causing her to giggle. "Come on Serena don't." He said shooing the dog away and Nadia began to cry. "No don't do that." Punk pleaded. "You don't want the doggy to lick your face it's gross." He insisted to the crying child as he scooped her up and carried her into the kitchen to clean her face. "It's yucky."

"Well look at the time." Nico said nervously.

"Yea we really need to get going." Cliff added.

"You guys are just going to leave me with the crying kid?" Punk asked them.

"It's just I have so much to do before the proposal." Nico lied.

"You're taking her to dinner and putting the ring in a cake it's not that much work." Punk said annoyed. "And you have nothing to do." he said to Cliff.

"Fuck." Cliff groaned. "Fine."

* * *

When April got home a few hours later she was excited to see Nadia. It was the first time she was away from her for so long. She hung her jacket in the closet by the door and headed right up stairs and saw the bedroom was empty. She then walked down the stairs and into the living room that looked like it had been robbed. The place was a mess and covered in baby toys which was unlike Punk who was a super freak when it came to neatness.

"Oh." She said cutely spying her baby laying on her mate giggling at the TV. "Were you bad for daddy?" she teased in a low voice since Punk was on the floor next to her passed out cold. "And you're stinky." She said scrunchy up her nose and picked her up. "And messy." she frowned. "I told him to go to bed earlier." April said to Nadia as she stepped over him and carried Nadia up the stairs to change and bathe her.

Punk woke up a minute later and reached over and felt the mat was empty and stuck his head up to see the baby was gone.

"Nadia!" he yelled frantically jumping up and looking around the messy living room. "Oh my god." He said running his hands through his hair.

"What are you yelling about?" Nico asked walking into the room from the kitchen.

"The baby is missing!" Punk shouted.

"What?" he asked walking in and looking around the couch.

"Where's Cliff? Did he take her?" Punk asked.

"Take who?" Cliff asked walking in who was down in Punk's 'man cave' which was really just a game room.

"The baby is gone!" Nico yelled at him.

"Did someone come in?" Punk asked them. "I fell asleep for like two minutes!"

"I didn't hear anyone." Nico said then looked at Cliff.

"I didn't either but I was all the way downstairs I wouldn't have heard anyway." Cliff said to them.

"Call 911." Punk said to Nico who reached for his phone and Punk ran up the stairs.

He walked into the bedroom to get his phone when he saw the bathroom door open and heard April.

"You like splashes." April teased lightly splashing the baby. "Oh yes you do." she cooed.

"Ape?" Punk asked slowly.

"Oh good you're up." April said looking over to him. "She went through her diaper and needed a bath. Her mat needs to be cleaned up."

"You just took her?" Punk asked angrily.

"I didn't leave the state with her." April smirked.

"I thought someone took her!" Punk yelled and Nadia giggled.

"She loves when you get all worked up." April laughed looking at her daughter. "Tell daddy you're ok." she said using Nadia's hand to wave at him.

"Nico is calling the cops!" Punk yelled.

"Yes I've checked every room-" Nico said into the phone then stopped. "You know what? I didn't check every room." He said embarrassed. "She's in the bath...yes she's three months but she's not alone in the bath...no I haven't been drinking." He said annoyed now.

"Oh thank god." Cliff said walking in. "You really need to consider putting a bell on her so when you guys are sleeping you'll hear if someone takes her." he said to them.

"She's not a cat." April said to him."Sorry to scare you all."

"Scare? You didn't scare me." Cliff scoffed.

"You scared me." Punk said to her seriously. "Next time wake me up."

"Next time don't fall asleep when she's on the floor. Soon she'll be crawling and in this house you'll never find her." April scolded. "I told you to get some sleep last night."

"You were right, ok?" Punk said annoyed. "Are you happy now?"

"To hear that I'm right? Yes." She said proudly. "Did she nap at all?"

"No she cried." Punk said to her.

"Like the entire time." Cliff added. "It was dreadful."

"I really have to get going now." Nico said to them.

"Good luck! We'll see you tonight." April said to him and he stepped in and kissed Nadia on the head.

"You want to be a flower girl Nadia?" He asked her cutely and smiled at her uncle.

"She can't even walk." Cliff snorted.

"Leave my baby alone." April said to him.

"Yea shut up." Punk said to Cliff. "You're just pissy because Nico asked me to be his best man."

"You two didn't even talk for half a year and you're best man, it sucks. Just so you know neither of you will be mine." Cliff informed him. "Colt and I have already decided we'll be each others best man."

"I won't even be allowed out of the nursing home to attend your wedding by that point." Punk said seriously.

"You know what? Next time you want to get freaky with your wife call your best friend Nico over." Cliff said to him.

"Aw stop that you know Nadia loves her Uncle Cliff." April said to him and he looked over to the baby. "Look, you're making her sad."

"She will make a cute little flower girl." Cliff admitted smiling at her. "And she does like me the best."

"Clearly." April said to him. "She likes spending time with you."

"Who doesn't?" Cliff asked smugly. "I mean I guess if you ever need me to watch her..." he said waving at Nadia who splashed the water. "And Nico really only asked you to be best man because it's clear April will be the maid of honor."

"Celeste's sister will probably be her maid of honor." April said to Cliff.

"Celeste has a sister?" Cliff asked. "What does she look like?"

"Why?" April asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"I'm just wondering if they look alike." Cliff defended. "It's been a while for me is all I'm saying. First I was so wrapped up in the Amy thing-"

"Didn't you go home with Nico's new waitress last week?" Punk asked him.

"Whose side are you on?" Cliff asked annoyed.

"Celeste's sisters side." Punk scoffed.

"What's wrong with me? I'm a great guy!" Cliff cheered.

"You are." April agreed.

"Do you think if Punk wasn't in the picture we would have hooked up?" Cliff asked April wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sure." April said to him.

"Did you hear that?" Cliff asked Punk with a grin but he wasn't amused. "I am a good guy. I'm the type of guy that parents love. You better pray that Nadia brings home a man like me."

"What was the name of the waitress you slept with last week?" Punk asked casually.

"Julia." Cliff said without missing a beat.

"Janet." April corrected.

"Damn it!" Cliff muttered. "Well I better get-"

"Get downstairs and clean up?" April finished. "You boys made a huge mess downstairs."

"The baby did it." Cliff said pointing at Nadia in the bath.

"No she didn't." April scoffed and laughed.

"I'll clean it." Punk said to her.

"I'll help." Cliff frowned following Punk out.

"Don't worry I'll teach you my ways." She promised Nadia.

* * *

Later that evening April was putting earrings in her and looking the mirror when Punk stepped out of the shower in only a towel.

"You look beautiful." Punk whistled as April was wearing his favorite black dress.

"Thank you." April blushed, it never failed he still caused her stomach to flutter. "Nico called, she said yes and the celebration is still on."

"Good." Punk said coming up behind her and reaching for his aftershave. "Where's the baby?"

"She's downstairs with Cliff." April said to him.

"You smell good." Punk remarked wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling his face in her hair.

"We don't have time." She warned him with a smile.

"I can be quick." He said pushing her hair to one side and kissing the flesh of her neck.

"Sure you want to brag about that?" She teased as he pushed her tight dress up past her hips.

"I was thinking about you in the shower." he whispered. "I was waiting for you to jump in on me."

"Sorry to disappoint you." she smirked as she pushed her backside into his hardening lower half and wiggled.

"You can make up for it." Punk said to her as he rubbed her over her panties. "Ten minutes."

"We don't have ten minutes." April laughed.

"Seven but that's as far as I can go." Punk warned her.

"Seven minutes." She agreed and before she could say anything else her panties were to the side and he was inside of her as she was perched over the vanity. "Oh!" she gasped.

"Just hang on." he said gripping her hips and pushing into her.

April was making her sweet little noises and Punk's chest was now resting on her back as he pushed into her harder and harder.

"Ok?" Punk grunted.

"Yes." She moaned biting on her bottom lip. "Oh god yes!" she said louder.

Punk's arms snaked around and he began to rub her nub and could feel her legs shaking.

"Thatta girl." Punk encouraged with a cocky grin never slowing his own pace.

"That's it Phil." She said lifting one arm behind his neck and turning her head to kiss him from behind.

April was 'ooing' and 'ahhing' until she finally hit her climax a few moments later and Punk joined her.

"The baby spit up on-" Cliff started as he walked into the bathroom only to see April's dress hiked up and Punk still inside of her. "Oh my god!" he yelled covering Nadia's eyes and running out of the bathroom.

"Oh fuck." Punk spat pulling out of April and grabbing his towel.

"That's so embarrassing." April said as her face turned bright red and she adjusted herself. "I have to see what she spit up on."

"I'll get dressed." He said to her.

* * *

At dinner Cliff was still visibly disgusted as everyone sat around the table and celebrated.

"What's the matter with you?" Celeste asked with a laugh.

"Nothing." Cliff muttered quietly.

"Oh would you grow a pair." Punk said annoyed. "Don't act like it was something you've never seen before."

"What did you see?" Nico asked with a grin.

"Don't wanna say." Cliff muttered looking down at his glass and Punk rolled his eyes.

"Now you have to say." Colt laughed.

"He really doesn't." April said to them as she held Nadia.

"Why wouldn't you close the door?" Cliff asked looking at Punk and April.

"Oh my god!" Celeste laughed. "You walked in on them...having sex?"

"Why would you just walk into the bedroom?" Colt asked. "You're just asking for trouble."

"It was the bathroom!" Cliff defended. "It was standing and she was bent-" he said disgusted.

"I'm going to be sick." Nico muttered grabbing his wine and sipping it.

"It was just sex." April defended. "You all have had it."

"Not with you." Colt smirked.

"You've already seen me naked what's the big deal?" April asked.

"Can you not bring that up?" Punk asked her.

"I'm just saying." She shrugged. "Sex is very healthy in a relationship and before I had gotten pregnant Phil and I had sex constantly."

"How often?" Celeste asked seriously.

"Oh come on." Nico said to her.

"I'm curious." Celeste said to him.

"At least twice." April said to him.

"Twice a week?" Nico scoffed.

"That's what married life gets you?" Colt asked laughing at Punk.

"A day." Punk corrected.

"What?" the men asked at the same time.

"Phil likes it in the morning and I like at night." April said bluntly and the men groaned.

"I'm the same way." Celeste said to her.

"Seriously?" Nico asked. "I don't want to know about her sex life and she doesn't want to know about mine."

"When are you guys having kids?" April asked eagerly.

"So twice a day huh?" Nico asked Punk wanting to get off the kids topic more.

"Enough about this let's talk about the wedding." April said happily. "When were you thinking summer or winter?"

"Well-" Nico began.

"Summer." Celeste answered.

"Oh that's great are you doing a hall or a hotel?" April asked.

"Actually-" Nico started with a smirk.

"A hotel." Celeste said to her and she nodded. "This way my family can fly down and won't have to travel for. We can put them all up in the hotel and the wedding and reception will be just an elevator ride away."

"That's a great idea." April agreed.

"I was going to say all of those things." Nico smiled.

"I know." Celeste said cutely patting his cheek. "And Nadia might be too small to actually walk the aisle and throw flowers but I was thinking my nephew could hold her hand because she'll be at least one and a half when she starts walking-"

"Your nephew?" Punk asked casually. "I can hold her hand." he laughed it off.

"Phil." April laughed looking at him.

"What?" he asked. "She doesn't want to hold a yucky boy's hand." he said taking Nadia from April. "You can hold daddy's hand, right?"

"He's not going to hit on her." Celeste laughed at Punk.

"And you're the best man." Nico pointed out.

"I think that's a good idea." April said to Celeste. "What's the color scheme?"

"I was thinking my bridal party would wear light purple." Celeste said to her. "Nadia's dress will be all that color so she stands out."

"That's so pretty." April said to her. "We can put flowers in her hair!"

"I was thinking a bun with flowers all around!" Celeste agreed.

"Do I have any jobs or tasks for this besides picking out my tux?" Nico asked her and Celeste laughed.

"Oh honey, you're not picking out your own tux." Celeste laughed as did April.

"I didn't get to do anything and we eloped." Punk told Nico.

"Oh before I forget dad is coming to town this weekend." April told Nico.

"I know he told me." Nico said to her.

"You've been talking to him?" April asked him surprised.

"Well the Cubs made a bring trade to the Yankees and I wanted to rub it in his face." Nico smirked. "He's excited and bringing Ellen."

"Will he be at the wedding?" April asked him.

"I don't know I don't think so." Nico said to her.

"We're having dinner with him while he's in town." Celeste grinned.

"Really?" Punk asked.

"Phil." April hissed.

"Why? Did he do something?" Nico asked.

"Phil read my book." April said to Nico and he nodded.

"Without the booze he's a different man I have to say so myself. I'm not inviting him to my wedding or sending him a Christmas card or anything." Nico defended.

"It's fine, its your business." Punk said to him.

* * *

Later that night Punk was putting Nadia which was his favorite thing to do. He would sing her a song terribly and read her a comic book until she passed out.

"She's sleeping?" April asked as Punk peered over the bassinet.

"Yea she was tired from driving me crazy." Punk smirked getting into the bed next to her.

"It is a tiring task." April teased and kissed his cheek. "You did a wonderful job today."

"I lost her and she can't even walk." Punk scoffed. "Are you ok with your father coming down?"

"I think I've moved on." April smirked. "He was so wonderful when I was in the hospital and Nadia loves him."

"Yea I guess." he muttered. "I don't want him around Nadia unsupervised."

"No one is around Nadia unsupervised." she snorted.

"I mean it Ape." he warned her.

"He's not going to hit her." April said to him. "And I'm not sending her off with him alone don't worry."

"How could you live like that?" Punk asked bluntly. "How could you wake up every morning and get dressed and throw a smile with that kind of father?"

"It wasn't everyday." April reminded him. "And I didn't have a choice. I tried to runaway and I got caught I just had to grin and bare it."

"In one of my foster homes my foster dad hit me." Punk confided. "I was twelve at the time and I was gone. I packed a bag and went back to the center and told my social worker."

"I wish I was more like you." April said to him. "Did you ever get hit again?"

"No." Punk said to her. "Once I hit like 14 I got big." He shrugged. "Foster parents stopped taking me in at that point."

"Did you have friends at the center?" she asked him.

"I had one good friend." Punk admitted. "Ray." he told her.

"Whatever happened to him?" April asked him. "You don't keep in touch?"

"You know I saw him a few months back by my shop he was sleeping on the street." Punk said to her. "He got really deep into drugs and a lot of trouble. I tried to help him out but he was stubborn. He hates me." he laughed. "He spit at me when I saw him outside the shop."

"That's sad." April said to him.

"Let's not get off topic here." Punk said to her. "Your dad-"

"Drinking made him angry." April said to him. "The few times he didn't drink he was great. He doesn't drink at all anymore. I wouldn't let him hold my daughter if I thought he'd hurt her. You should have seen him skyping with her last night." she smiled.

"It's fine I mean, like I said as long as he's not alone with her or you I'm ok." Punk said to her. "What about Xavier? Did we give up on that?"

"No we haven't even started but I have so much going on at work." April said to him.

"I found his blog." Punk told her. "What a loser this guy is. He writes reviews on games he plays and spells every other word fucking wrong."

"We'll look into it but promise me you won't tell my dad." April said to him. "I don't know how he'll react."

"Don't you think he's going to eventually find out?" Punk asked. "If we find out it happened we're going to do something about it aren't we?"

"Like what?" she asked.

"Well I did some research and there's no statute of limitations on sexual assault." he informed her.

"Really?" April asked him.

"Really." He confirmed. "He can still go to jail and that's where I'm hoping this ends up."

"There's no physical evidence." April pointed out.

"He admitted to it." Punk argued sitting up. "We just need him to admit it again."

"I don't know Phil." She sighed. "I just want to know for my peace of my mind."

"We have a daughter." Punk pointed out.

"So?" April asked.

"Do you want to keep a man like him out free? He's existing in the same world our daughter does. And he's forever attached to us since he's your family." Punk pointed out. "I don't want a man like that breathing the same air as my daughter and I know you don't either."

"What happens to my dad?" April asked him.

"You can't keep this quiet for his sake Ape." Punk said to her. "You owe this to yourself."

"But-" She began.

"We'll figure it out and we'll have him arrested before your dad even knows its you." Punk assured her. "He'll be too busy comforting Ellen." Punk said to her.

"I guess." April said unsurely. "I'd hate to see him take a step backwards. Have you noticed how at peace Nico has been since they've made up?"

"Yes I have but I'm more concerned with you being at peace." Punk said to her.

"I know." She smiled and sat up to give him a kiss. "I love you for it and I am so happy that you're the father to my daughter."

"Yea? You don't think I suck after today?" He teased.

"Not at all." April said to him. "She's a handful you'll get used to it. But it's not about whose best watching her it's about whose going to protect her and teach her and you're the best man for the job."

"You and Nadia are my life you know that." he said to her seriously. "I'd do anything for either of you."

"We're both very lucky." She said pulling him into a kiss and they fell back on the bad. "We can't do this with her in here." she reminded him.

"We can kiss right?" he asked nipping at her lips. "I could kiss you until my lips fall off."

"We can kiss up until that point because I need you with lips." She teased and began to kiss him again.


	42. True Colors

**True Colors**

* * *

The next week Punk and April were having Nico, Celeste, her father and Ellen over dinner. Nico Sr. wanted to see Nadia and she had a cold so bringing her out to the restaurant wasn't much of an option.

"You're cooking?" Punk asked seeing April at the large island in the kitchen.

"Relax I'm just making a salad." She said rolling her eyes. "Nico cooked obviously."

"I invited Colt and Cliff too." April said to him. "We're finally going to get to use our huge dinning room."

"Exciting." Punk said sitting on a stool at the island.

"Please be nice to my father." She pleaded.

"I will be." Punk assured her.

"How's the baby?" April asked slicing a tomato.

"She's good I think she's feeling better. Her nose is still a little runny." He said to her. "She's sleeping thankfully."

"I made her an appointment-" April stepped mid-sentence when she sliced her finger.

"Oh crap." Punk said shooting up out of his seat.

"Ow, ow, ow." She kept repeating as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her hand.

"Come to the sink." he said rushing her over and removing the towel.

"Oh god." She muttered seeing all the blood.

"Don't look at it." Punk said turning the water on and running her hand over it. "That's really fucking deep."

"Am I going to bleed to death?" She asked dramatically and he almost laughed.

"No but you're probably going to need a few stitches." Punk said to her.

"We can't go to the hospital." April said to him. "And I think a band aid would work just fine."

"No Ape it's bleeding really badly." Punk said shaking his head and she began to look down. "Do not look at it because you will faint next just like you did when I cut my head."

"I was much younger." April pointed out. "I was only 20."

"And I cracked my head open during a match and you passed out front row." Punk smirked. "It was pretty funny."

"You interrupted your own match to check on me." She smiled at him. "How did I not know you loved me then?"

"Don't know." He smirked back at her.

"Hey." Celeste greeted carrying a bottle of wine. "What happened?"

"I have to take her to the hospital." Punk said to her. "Can you pass me that towel?" he asked still holding April's hand under the water.

"For god sake April all I asked was that you make the salad." Nico groaned.

"The salad is still good." April assured them as Punk wrapped her hand.

"I can't tell if its your blood that squirted in or tomatoes." Celeste said eyeing it.

"Can you watch the baby?" Punk asked.

"Yea sure but how bad is it?" Nico asked. "Did she lose a tip?"

"A tip?" April asked horrified. "Did I?" She asked looking up at Punk about to cry.

"No you didn't." Nico said looking under the towel. "Just relax it's not first your time getting stitches and I'm sure it won't be the last."

"Phil it's bleeding through the towel." April said looking.

"Don't look." He said holding her chin up. "Nadia is still a little sick so she's fussy." Punk told them as he grabbed his keys with one hand and kept his other on hers.

"We can handle Nadia." Celeste assured him.

"We've never left her alone." April said to Phil. "I think the bleeding is going to stop."

"Um hello." Nico said waving his hand in front of her face. "She's not alone she's with her Uncle Nico."

"You need to go to the hospital." Punk insisted grabbing her purse as well as they headed to the door. "We shouldn't be too long you can eat without us." he said before pulling her outside.

"Your sister is a klutz." Celeste snorted.

"Alright let's clean up the blood and start heating dinner-" he stopped when he heard cries over the baby monitor. "It's like she knows." He hissed at Celeste and walked to the stairs. "It's alright baby girl! Uncle Nico is coming!"

* * *

"You really need to be more careful." Punk said almost two hours later as they approached the front door. "When the ER nurses ask if you've got their Christmas cards you know you spend too much time there."

"I've always been a little clumsy but this really wasn't my fault." April insisted innocenetly.

"A little deeper you would have lost your entire finger tip." He pointed out opening the door for her.

"There they are!" Colt greeted as they stepped in the living room. "How's the finger? Did they amputate?"

"No." April said childishly. "Where's my dad and Ellen?"

"Their flight got delayed so Cliff is picking them up. They should be here soon." Colt said to them.

"How's Nadia?" Punk asked.

"She's fine. She's attached to Nico's hip and won't let him put her down. I think you two have spoiled her with the whole 'carrying' her everywhere." Colt said to them and Punk rolled his eyes.

April walked into the kitchen and once she was visible to Nadia she began to cry for her.

"Yea sure now you want her." Nico scoffed.

"I'm here baby." April frowned taking her and kissed her cheek. "Are you feeling better? Huh?"

"She didn't sneeze or anything." Celeste said to her as she stopped crying in April's arms.

"Are you still sleepy?" April asked bouncing her.

"How's your finger?" Nico asked.

"It's good thankfully still in once piece." She said dramatically.

"You need to cover her in like bubble wrap." Celeste joked to Punk.

"Tell me about it." Punk muttered.

"You knew what you were marrying." April smiled.

"I just hope Nadia didn't get the accident prone gene." Punk said to her.

"We'll find out when she starts walking." April said.

The bell rang and April passed everyone and walked to the door with a happy Nadia on her hip.

"Is Grandpa here?" April cooed at the baby. "Are you going to see Grandpa? Are you excited?"

She swung the door open and her father's happy face was there.

"There's my baby!" Nico Sr. cheered. He gave April a kiss on the cheek but quickly took Nadia from her arms. "Grandpa has so many toys for you!"

"This entire suitcase is for her." Ellen laughed holding a large bag.

"Here let me take that." April said to her.

"No, no it's alright." She said giving an April a hug. "It's lovely to see you."

"You too Ellen." April smiled stepping aside to let her in. "Thanks for getting them Cliff."

"Yea about that there's something-" Cliff started.

"Hey sis." Xavier greeted with a smile stepping next to Cliff. "You said the family was invited and I am family." he then walked right passed a stunned April.

"Want me to get rid of him?" Cliff asked.

"I- no." April said shaking her head. "I don't want my dad to know."

"April you can't let him into your house and fucking feed him." Cliff whispered. "Nico is going to flip out- Punk is going to fucking flip. Oh my god Punk is going to kill someone in front of witnesses." he said nervously.

"Cliff please help me." She pleaded. "Keep Punk and Nico away from Xavier?"

"I want to kill the guy." Cliff whispered back at her.

"Please?" She pleaded.

"He better not try to hold Nadia." Cliff warned her.

April walked into the kitchen and saw Xavier introducing himself to Celeste while Nico and Punk glared at him.

"Ape." Punk said in a warning voice.

"I know, I know." She said pulling him aside and dragging Nico with her. "You two need to play it cool."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Nico asked her.

"For dad's sake." April pleaded.

"Dad would want to know if he's harboring his daughters rapist." Nico hissed in her face.

"He won't talk to us if we attack just stay calm and get through dinner." April said to them.

"You want me to feed the man who raped you?" Punk scoffed. "No fucking way."

"She's gotten so big!" Nico Sr. cheered bouncing a thrilled Nadia.

"I know." April smiled looking back them. "For me. You owe me this."

"He owes you what do I owe you?" Punk questioned.

"I did that thing I hate the other night." April reminded him.

"Oh right." Punk smirked.

"Are you trying to make me less violent?" Nico asked her seriously.

"Nic come over! I want you to meet Ellen's son!" Nico Sr. shouted.

"Please?" She mouthed to him.

"Fine." Nico forced out.

* * *

Celeste kept conversation moving during dinner but April couldn't help but notice the way Punk played with his knife and glared at Xavier.

"Your daughter looks just like you." Xavier said to April.

"She does but her ears are all Phil." Nico Sr. pointed out proudly. "She's going to grow up into such a beauty."

"Just like her mother." Xavier added earning a glare from Nico now.

"So how's the food?" April asked changing the subject.

"It's very good. You are a wonderful cook." Ellen said to Nico.

"Thank you." He said giving her a genuine smile.

"I made the salad." April pointed out.

"No I re-made the salad." Nico smirked at her. "I don't think everyone would have enjoyed your blood as the dressing."

"What happened?" Nico Sr. asked concerned. "You let her use a knife?" He asked Punk who had to laugh.

"She did it without me knowing." Punk said with a light smile.

"I just cut my finger." April said holding up her hand.

"Did you go to the hospital?" Nico Sr questioned.

"I did Phil took me." April said to him. "It's fine."

"April was always having accidents as a kid." Nico Sr. said to his wife. "She was always tripping and falling-"

"You were always hitting her." Xavier added and the table grew uncomfortable.

"Xavier." Ellen scolded.

"It's alright." Nico Sr. assured his wife.

"She probably has memory problems from it. Do you forget things?" Xavier asked April.

"We're not going to discuss this." Punk said to him.

"Do you know it's very possible that April could have suffered a stroke from all the hits she took?" Xavier asked the table. "She wouldn't even know it but it could effect her memory."

"I'm going to put Nadia down." April said standing up and grabbing the baby out of her chair.

"So soon?" Nico Sr. frowned.

"You can come up and say goodnight." April said to him. "Just give me a few minutes to change her and get her dressed."

"You seem to know an awful lot about my sister's home life." Nico noted. "Why is that?"

"Your father has been very open about his monstrous relationship with you and your sister." Xavier shrugged. "Also we went to school together."

"I just can't seem to place you." Nico said shaking his head.

"Well you ran off out of town really quick." Xavier said casually. "We all talked about how you ran out on your little sister and left her vulnerable to your father and god only knows who else." he said coldly.

"You know what-" Nico started shooting out of his seat.

"Nico no." Celeste warned grabbing his arm.

"Please Xavier." Ellen pleaded.

"I'm sorry." Xavier said to the table. "Please excuse me." he said standing up and walking away.

"He has some issues." Ellen explained. "Don't take anything he says to heart."

"You just have to have a lot of patience." Nico Sr. told them.

"Well you both deserve a reward." Nico said bitterly as he sat down.

* * *

April had put Nadia in her pajamas and placed her in her bassinet then placed her favorite stuffed animal that was a gift from Colt inside with her.

"I know daddy wants you across the hall in a few weeks but I'm going to talk him out of it." She assured her daughter.

"Hi April." a voice greeted and she shot up to see Xavier standing in the doorway.

"You need to walk away before someone sees you. Everyone down there knows." April said to him.

"Know what?" Xavier asked.

"About what you did." April warned him.

"You finally remember?" Xavier asked with a smile.

"No I don't." April said to him. "I don't even think it's true."

"Oh it's true." Xavier said to her. "You have a birth mark on your right upper thigh basically right under your ass cheek, you were wearing green granny panties and you had pokemon bed sheets."

"Oh god." April said disgusted grabbing her stomach.

"Don't act like that. You were flirting with me all night." Xavier insisted.

"I was not!" April defended.

"Yes you were!" Xavier laughed. "You were so drunk and hanging on me probably because I was the only man to give you attention that night. You showed up and I don't think you were even invited. You wanted me you told me that."

"I wasn't even awake!" April yelled. "How could you do that to me? Do you not have morals? Do you not have a code?"

"I was a 17 year old guy who had never had sex. Morals and codes go right out the window." Xavier said to her. "I barely lasted." he laughed and she held her stomach as she felt it turn. "So I went again." he whispered with a smile. "It was so easy with you just laying there. Sometimes I go up to your old room and lay in that bed knowing I had you there-"

"You didn't have me." April cried. "You raped me!"

April's face dropped when her father stepped into the room.

"Dad." April said nervously.

"Hey Nico." Xavier smiled turning to face his step-father.

"You raped my daughter?" Nico Sr. asked sadly.

"She's a little dramatic you always say that about her." Xavier laughed.

"I heard you." Nico Sr. said quietly and looked about ready to cry. "In my house? You raped my little girl?"

"Dad-" April started.

"Quiet April." He commanded and she was actually nervous since she hadn't heard him use that tone in years. "Talk to me son."

"We went to a party we both drank a little bit and had sex." Xavier said to Nico. "You know how kids are."

"She didn't know." Nico Sr. said to him. "Are you taunting her?"

"No I was just trying to remind her." Xavier defended. "April got around a lot in high school I'm not surprised she didn't remember."

"That's not true!" April yelled. "I didn't have sex until last year!"

"That's not exactly true." Xavier smirked at her. "You were 17."

"I don't remember." She cried. "Someone must have put something in my drink."

"You should always be careful with leaving your drink unattended at a party." Xavier said to her.

"My god." Nico Sr. said grabbing his chest.

"Dad?" April asked concerned.

"You alright old timer?" Xavier asked grabbing his arm but Nico hit him right in the throat (he was clearly fine).

"No." April whispered seeing that look in her fathers eyes before. "Don't!" April yelled but her father was hitting Xavier relentlessly. He may have been old but he could still throw a mean right hook.

April reached over and picked up Nadia to shield her from the fight and backed away to the corner of the room since she couldn't leave since they were on the floor by the door.

"Phil!" April screamed. "Please dad you're going to kill him!" she cried holding Nadia who was now crying from all the commotion.

Nico Sr tossed Xavier into the hallway causing the wall to crack and the picture hanging to fall.

"You think you could hurt my daughter?" Nico Sr hissed. "You always talk about the old me but now you can meet him!" he started kicking defenseless Xavier.

"Phil! Nico!" April screamed jumping over Xavier and running to the stars. "Please dad stop! You're going to kill him!" she kept sobbing.

"What-" Punk started as he made it upstairs first.

"Stop him please." April begged and that's when Nico made up.

Punk and Nico worked hard to pull Nico Sr. off of Xavier.

"Get off of me!" Nico Sr. scolded jerking away from them.

"Oh my god!" Ellen screamed in horror.

"April come downstairs." Celeste said grabbing her arm.

"He's killing him!" April cried as Colt and Cliff now ran to help break it up. "He's going to go to jail!"

"Stop it's ok." Celeste said to her as Nadia cried.

"He heard Xavier-" April sniffled.

"Let the boys handle it." Celeste said to her. "You can't be up there you have your daughter remember that."

"I know." April said nodding.

"Worry about Nadia and Nadia only." Celeste said seriously.

The doorbell rang and Celeste ran to the door unsure of who it was.

"Uh-" Celeste started.

"Good evening." A detective smiled. Celeste recognized him from the hospital when Nadia went missing. "Are Mr or Mrs. Brooks home?"

"Um yea but we're having a family dinner-" Celeste began and there was a loud crashing sound from inside.

"Everything alright?" The Detective asked concerned.

"Yea you know how families are sometimes." Celeste lied and there was another crash and screaming.

"Step aside." The officer said walking inside. "This is Detective Stiletto I need backup at..."

"You called the cops?" April asked her.

"No he just showed up!" Celeste said as she couldn't believe this night turned into this.

The detective ran up the stairs now and April was shaking.

"He was just defending me." April said to Celeste.

"I know." Celeste said moving her into the living room.

* * *

A few minutes later more cops and EMT's arrived and April's father was being helped down the stairs cuffed by the Detective. His white shirt had blood on it and so did his face but April knew it wasn't his.

"Wait don't take him in." April pleaded.

"I'm sorry." Nico Sr. said to her. "I never wanted her to see me like this or see that look on your face again I tried real hard baby."

"I know daddy." April cried.

"Take her I don't want her to see me." Nico Sr. said referring to Nadia.

"What happened?" Celeste asked as Nico walked into the room.

"EMT's are here." Nico said to her as he looked out the window and saw his father being placed in the back of a police car.

"Is he?" Celeste asked nervously.

"If he's not dead he's damn well close to it." Nico said to her.

"Oh my god." April said.

"It's alright." Nico said to her.

"Are you ok?" Punk asked walking into the room and he had blood on his hands as well.

"Did you hit him too?" April asked horrified.

"No I actually tried to stop some of his bleeding." Punk said to her. "I have to clean up-"

"Is he ok?" April asked.

"Ellen is riding to the hospital with him." Punk told her. "He was breathing he was just really out of it."

"We have to call a lawyer." April said to them. "Phil call your lawyer please." she pleaded.

"Yea ok." Punk said to her.

"Should we go to the station?" April asked Nico.

"I'll go you stay here with the baby." Nico said to her.

"I didn't tell him he just overheard us talking." April said to them. "This is why I didn't want him to know."

"Did he hurt you?" Punk asked her.

"No!" April said to them. "He attacked him for just hearing about something from ten years ago." April said to them. "That look in his eye-"

"I know." Nico said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Is he going to stay in jail?" April asked him.

"I have no idea but I'll keep you updated." Nico assured her.

"I'm going to wash my hands then clean up upstairs." Punk said to her. "It's best you two sleep in the guest room down here."

"I'll stay too." Celeste offered.

"No go down to the station with Nico." April said to her.

"There's nothing I can do down there."

"Oh Mr. Brooks!" The Detective that arrived at the door announced jogging after him.

"I don't have time and I'm not giving a statement without a lawyer." Punk said running his hands under the water.

"Mr. Brooks I'm the detective who worked your daughter's kidnapping." The detective reminded him.

"Oh right." Punk said getting a look at him as he continued to wash his hands. "Something wrong?"

"Well I've been interviewing Ms. Dumas and retracing her steps and she didn't set that fire at your shop." The Detective informed him.

"What?" Punk asked.

"And I spoke to the fire marshal and he says it was still arson." The Detective said to him.

"So it was some stupid kid?" Punk asked him drying his hands.

"Whoever did this knew exactly what wires to cut and was strong enough to hold the back door closed so it's not a kid." The Detective said to him. "I need a list of your employees and anyone who might want to harm you."

"Well the list of people wanting to harm is one sheet of paper with Amy's name on it." Punk said to him. "The employee stuff I'll get for you but not right now. I have to head down to the station for my father-in-law."

"I'll give you a lift and we can talk names." The Detective said to him. "This is a very serious offense Mr. Brooks." he warned him. "And giving you history with fires you should want to know."

"How do you know about that?" Punk asked giving him his full attention now. "And what does one have to do with the other?"

"Both fires were set the same way." The Detective said to him. "Didn't you know your house fire was arson?"

"No." Punk said to him. "You must have read the wrong file."

"Mr. Brooks I assure I did not." he said to him. "We really need to discuss this as soon as possible."

"Is everything alright?" April asked walking into the kitchen still holding Nadia.

"Uh yea." Punk said plastering on a smile. "I'm going to go down and give a statement for your dad."

"Is he going to be ok?" April asked the Detective.

"If he was defending you than I'm sure he will." The Detective smiled at her. "She got big." he noted poking Nadia's cheek.

"Yea." April said but was looking at Punk who seemed upset. "Are you sure everything is ok?"

"Yea I won't be too late." he said kissing her. "Daddy will be home soon." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Phil why is he here?" April asked before he could walk away. "We didn't call-"

"It's about Amy." Punk said to her. "He just has some questions."

"Is she out?" April asked.

"No, no." Punk said to her. "It's stuff for the case."

"You're lying." She frowned. Punk had forgotten how well April knew him. "Why are you lying to me Phil?"

"You're having a bad night." Punk said to her. "Let me handle this Amy stuff and try to help out with your dad ok? I'll come home and explain everything."

"Are you in trouble?" April asked concerned.

"Ape I really need to get down there for your dad." He insisted.

"I don't care about my dad or Xavier I care about you." She said seriously. "Now tell me if you're in trouble." she demanded.

"I'm not Ape I swear." he said to her. "They don't think the fire at the shop and Amy are related."

"They don't think you set it did you? Because then I should go down with you because you were with me-" She started.

"No they don't." He said to her. "They know it was arson but they know it wasn't me. I just have to go down there and talk about the employees and try to think of anyone who might want to burn my shop down."

"Why would someone want to burn down your shop?" April asked him. "If not for insurance purposes what's the reason?"

"That's what the cops are trying to figure out." Punk said to her.

"Is someone trying to hurt you?" April asked horrified.

"No of course not." he smiled it off. "Just stay here with the baby she needs to sleep and don't go upstairs I'll clean it later."

"I can do that." She said to him.  
"No I need you to relax and be there for Nadia and calm her down that's your only job let me handle the rest." he said to her.

"Punk that cop is waiting for you." Cliff said to him.

"Stay with her?" Punk requested.

"Of course." Cliff said to him.

"Don't wait up I won't be long." He said again to April and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hold her for me?" April asked passing Nadia off to him.

April jogged to the door and grabbed his arm before he could leave and kissed him.

"I love you." she said to him.

"I know." He laughed. "There's really nothing to worry about." and she just nodded. "I love you too ok?"

"Ok." she said putting on a brave smile.

"I'm going to help with your dad and figure out this fire stuff and it's all going to be ok." He reassured her.

"Are you sure I can't come?" She asked him.

"Yes." Punk said to her and he heard a car honk and knew it was the detective.

Punk shot her a wink and walked out of the house. April walked to the door and watched as Punk got into the passenger side of the cops door. She had the absolute worst feeling in the pit of her stomach and didn't have to do with her father or Xavier.

* * *

 **A/N: So much more to come...**

 **Will Xavier survive?**

 **How much trouble is Nico Sr. going to be in? (Hint: April's book doesn't help his case).**

 **Daren Prince pops up again.**

 **And who set the comic book shop fire?**

 **P.S- Thanks for all your awesome reviews!**


	43. False Statement

**False Statement**

* * *

The next morning April was woken up by the feeling of a kiss on her cheek. Her eyes sprinted open to see Punk standing over her.

"Hey." He greeted quietly careful not to wake the sleeping almost four month old laying in the bassinet next to her.

"Hi." She greeted back and looked at the time. "Are you just getting home now? It's almost 7."

"Yea I had a lot to go over." Punk said sitting on the bed. "The police want you down at the station to give a statement about last night."

"What happened with my dad?" April asked.

"He's not talking to the cops." Punk said to her. "He doesn't want to tell them what Xavier did to you."

"He'll definitely go to jail if he doesn't talk." April frowned.

"He's like zoned out of it." Punk said to her. "Wouldn't talk to the lawyer either."

"What happened with the comic shop?" April asked.

"No idea." Punk said to her. "They're looking into it."

"Is there more you're not saying? Why would they drag you down to the station like that?" April asked him.

"The Detective on the case told me that the fire in the shop was started the same way the fire at my house was started." Punk admitted.

"But that wasn't arson." April noted.

"Apparently it was." Punk shrugged. "I was very young and apparently they didn't feel the need to explain 'arson' to an eight year old."

"Oh my god." April gasped.

"It's a cold case but now it's been re-open." Punk said to her.

"Someone killed your family on purpose?" April asked feeling her heart break.

"Yea apparently." Punk said to her. "I can't think of anyone."

"Well what are they doing? How are they trying to find this person?" April asked.

"They have nothing to go on but obviously the connection lies with my parents because no one would have a vendetta against me and my brother." Punk shrugged. "I barely remember my dad let alone his friends."

"I'm sorry." She frowned rubbing his arm.

"It's alright." He said to her giving her a weak smile. "Are you alright?"

"Yea I'm ok." April sighed. "Any news on Xavier?"

"He's in a medically induced coma because his brain had swelling." Punk said to her. "Your dad came very close to killing him."

"I thought he was going to." April said to him. "Thank god."

"Yea ok." Punk said standing up and removed his shirt. "I'm going to take a shower then I'll take you to the station."

"I can go myself you should stay with Nadia she's still not feeling well." April said to him. "She has a doctors appointment at 1 today if I'm still at the station you have to take her."

"Alone?" Punk almost gasped.

"She's your daughter too." April smirked.

"But she hates when she's alone with me she cried all day last week without you." Punk complained.

"Your daughter is sick and needs to see the doctor." April reminded him. "She needs you so step up."

"Ok." Punk said to her. "What are you going to say at the police station?"

"I don't know." April said thinking about it. "I want to protect my dad."

"Protect yourself first." He said to her.

"I can't get in trouble can I?" April questioned.

"No but I'm talking about what was said which I'm still not sure about." Punk said to her. "What did Xavier say to push your father like that?"

"Ugh." April groaned and shook her head. "He did it."

"How do you know for sure?" Punk asked.

"He knew what bed sheets I had, what kind of underwear I was wearing." April told him.

"So?" Punk scoffed. "You probably don't even remember what kind of underwear you had on yesterday let alone ten years ago."

"He knows about my birth mark." April said quietly.

"The one on your thigh?" Punk asked and she nodded. "I'm sorry." he said sitting next to her.

"He told me he did it more than once." April said to him. "That it was easy because I was just lying there."

"Tell the cops." Punk encouraged.

"It's my word against his and he can't even defend himself." April pointed out. "What am I supposed to say?"

"That this guy fucking raped you." Punk clarified for her. "That he had sex with you without your knowledge."

"There was no damage no evidence." April said to him.

"Ape please." he pleaded. "If it was Nadia-"

"Don't say that." She warned him.

"If it was our daughter what would you say?" Punk asked seriously.

"Nothing I'd be too busy trying to hide his dead body." April said to him. "And you'd be right there helping me. Don't act like you wouldn't have done exactly what my father did if it was Nadia."

"This isn't about your father." Punk reminded her. "You need to do what gives you peace of mind. That's what your dad would want for you too and just because it happened a long time ago doesn't mean you won't suffer."

"Please don't tell the rest of the guys?" April requested.

"I think they already know." Punk said to her. "With the way your dad reacted they all kind of think something really pushed him into that outburst."

"That used to be a Tuesday night for me and Nico." April said to him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Punk offered. "Celeste can take Nadia to the doctors."

"No, no stay with her." April said to him. "I'll be fine."

* * *

April was sitting at the desk of a police officer explaining the events of last night.

"So you went upstairs to put your daughter to bed and what happened?" The officer questioned.

"Xavier followed us up there." April began still trying to think about what she was going to say.

"Do you have a history with Mr. Daniels?" The officer asked.

"We went to high school together but I don't remember him. It seemed to bother him that I didn't remember." April said to him. "He was constantly bringing it up to me."

"Alright." the officer said jotting it down. "What happened upstairs Mrs. Brooks?"

"He came into the room..." April trailed off. "And he grabbed me." She lied.

"Grabbed you?" The officer asked. "Why didn't you tell us last night?"

"I was in shock." April said to him. "He grabbed me and my daughter is an infant I ran to grab her and when I did he came at me again with her in my arms and my father grabbed him."

"Out of nowhere?" The officer asked.

"He's a weird guy." April shrugged. "He's never liked me. Again he was always talking about how I never remembered him and he was talking about this graduation party from ten years ago and I asked him to leave and he wouldn't and he grabbed my arm and shook me as he begged me to remember him. When I pulled away I immediately turned my back to pick up my daughter and he grabbed my hair and before I could do or say anything else my father was there."

"That's not your father's story." The officer said to her.

"What's his story?" April asked.

"Silence." The officer said to her. "People who are silent usually have something to hide. If he was only protecting you and his granddaughter why won't he say that?"

"He's embarrassed I'm sure." April said to him simply. "My father used to be a drinker and he used to hit me and my brother." she told him. "He's spent many years getting clean and keeping his temper in check and last night he lost it."

"So he has a history of violence?" The officer asked.

"When I was younger." April admitted. "But the last ten years he hasn't. I wouldn't let him into my home or near my daughter if I thought he was still violent. He was just protecting me and my daughter. He loves Ellen and Xavier he's treated them well."

"That's what his wife has said and she's completely stunned by his actions last night." The officer said to her.

"The only reason he acted like that was because he thought I was in danger. Do you have any children?" April asked him.

"I do." The officer said to her.

"If you saw a man grabbing your child who was holding their newborn I'm sure you would have reacted the same way." April said to him.

"I need to speak to the DA." The officer said standing up.

"Wait, is Detective Stiletto in?" April questioned.

"Yes but he's not working this case." The officer said to her.

"I know he worked my daughters kidnapping case and was at my house last night and spoke to my husband." April said to him.

"Baby Brooks." The officer muttered. "The newborn swiped from the hospital, that was you?"

"Yes." April said with a weak smile.

"I'll go grab him for you. In the meantime could I get you a coffee?" he offered.

"No, no thank you." April said to him.

* * *

A few minutes later Detective Stiletto wandered over to April and pulled her into his office.

"Mrs. Brooks what can I do for you?" He asked.

"The arson case on my husbands shop." April said to him.

"We're doing everything we can." He assured her.

"Is he in danger?" April asked bluntly. "You told him that you believe that the same person who set his family home on fire all of those years ago is the same person who did it to his shop."

"That is what we believe." he confirmed. "It's a very large gap in time though Mrs. Brooks so it's hard to say-"

"Do you think someone is trying to hurt him?" April demanded in a stronger voice now.

"I can't say." the Detective said looking her in the eye.

"Can't say or you just don't know?" April questioned.

"I don't know. As of right now it seems logical but I can't imagine who would want to hurt your husband when he was only eight I'm working on a family vendetta angle." He admitted.

"Why?" April asked him. "His family is dead they have been for years who would want to hurt him now?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." The detective said to her.

"And you're sure it wasn't Amy?" April asked him.

"Yes. Amy was at a gas station five minutes from the hospital when the shop was set on fire." The Detective told her. "We have her on camera there is no way she set that fire."

"Are you going to take any action to protect him?" April asked. "What if they burn his shop down again?"

"We're doing everything we can to find the guy." The Detective said to her. "But the arson case went cold after so many years and your husband wasn't even aware of it."

"I just want to make sure you are going to keep him safe." April insisted. "I need you to keep him safe."

"I understand your concerned but your husband is a professional athlete and very intimidating." The Detective smirked. "Even if I offered him protection he would decline it."

"So don't tell him." April said to him. "Just have someone follow him around."

"It's been almost four months and there's been nothing." The Detective reminded her. "If there is any leads and I won't rest until I get one you and your husband will be first to know. Now, is there anything else I could do for you?"

"Besides swearing on your life that you'll keep my husband safe?" April asked him and he gave her a sad smile. "No."

"If I felt your husband or you or your daughter for that matter was in danger I'd tell you." he assured her. "Right now I'm just investigating."

"Please keep us informed." She requested as she stood up.

"Of course." He smiled.

* * *

When April got back home she heard noise in the living room and saw Celeste playing with Nadia on her floor mat.

"Hey." Celeste greeted.

"Hi." April said to her. "Where's Phil?"

"He's catching a ten minute nap." Celeste smirked. "Nico and I stopped by to check on you, he's in the kitchen."

"Did Phil say how her appointment went?" April asked.

"She's a very small ear infection and a few days of meds will clear it all up." Celeste assured her.

"She looks better." April smiled waving at Nadia. "Hi baby are you feeling better?" She asked crawling on the floor and kissing her cheek.

"So I just got a call that dad got released." Nico said walking over to April.

"That's wonderful." April said to him. "Isn't that what we wanted?"

"You told the police that Xavier attacked you?" Nico asked.

"Last night?" Celeste asked. "Are you ok?"

"He didn't attack her." Nico said to her. "Otherwise the old man would have really killed him on the spot."

"I just wanted him out." April said standing up.

"You lied." Nico argued. "Do you realize how much trouble you can get in? Xavier is going to wake up eventually and he's going to tell the truth? Did you even consider that?"

"He's a liar." April said to him. "No one is taking his word over mine."

"That's not the point." Nico argued.

"I did what I had to do and it worked." April said simply.

"Why would you lie for him?" Nico questioned.

"Because he's our father." April insisted. "And Xavier deserved it!"

"What happened up there last night? And I mean really." Nico questioned her.

"I can't get into it right now." April said to him.

"What are you going to do when Xavier wakes up and tells the police that he didn't attack you?" Nico asked her.

"Then it's my word against his and we'll see who wins." April shrugged. "Are you saying he didn't deserve what he got last night? You almost did that to Daren a year ago."

"I'm not saying that little shit didn't have it coming but not at the expense of your own freedom. You have a book coming out, Amy's trial is going to be starting soon the media will be all over you." He reminded her. "And now you fucking lied to protect him."

"Xavier might not even remember what happened anyway." April said to him. "I'm not worried."

"You fucking should be." Nico said to her. "You could go to jail!"

"Stop yelling at me!" April yelled back and Nadia began to cry.

"What is going on?" Punk asked stepping into the room.

"Your wife." Nico said as April grabbed Nadia and kissed her.

"Sorry baby." April cooed.

"What did she do?" Punk asked.

"She lied." Nico said to him. "She gave a false statement to the police."

"You did what?" Punk asked jerking his head towards her.

"I did what I had to do to protect my father." April said to him.

"So you didn't tell them what I asked you to tell them instead you lied?" Punk asked.

"She said Xavier tried to attack her and dad was defending her." Nico said to him.

"Ape, go right back down to the station and take it back." Punk ordered.

"No." April said annoyed.

"You can get in serious trouble for this." Punk argued. "I mean big time trouble! What the fuck were you thinking?" he hissed at her.

"I was thinking I wanted my dad released." April said to him. "And it worked so leave it alone."

"For gods sake April think!" Punk snapped. "You have a brain why won't you use it?" he yelled causing Nadia to cry more.

"You're upsetting her." April said shielding Nadia away. "I'd do it for any one of you just like you would."

"Well we might have to do it for you when Xavier wakes up and says how he didn't attack you!" Nico yelled.

"You're upsetting the baby." April scolded. "And how do you know? None of you were even there. Just mind your own business." she then walked passed them and headed up the stairs with the baby.

"She's going to get in big trouble." Nico warned him. "Maybe we should all start lining up our stories now."

"I just don't get her." Punk said rubbing his head.

"This could ruin her book, everything she worked for." Nico informed Punk.

"Let's not pretend that Xavier is innocent and April is right none of us really know what went on upstairs so let's just leave it be." Celeste suggested.

"You agree with what she did?" Nico asked her.

"I don't know." Celeste shrugged. "I probably would have done the same thing. April is clearly dealing with something and her father only did what one of you would have done had it been one of you walking in and seeing him in the same room with April and Nadia." she reminded them. "She's not going to get in trouble because again it will be her word against his and what will probably happen is the state will drop the charges all together against your father."

"What if April has to testify?" Nico asked her. "She's going to go into court and lie under oath now?"

"She's a big girl Nico let her do what she wants." Celeste said to him.

"This is ridiculous." Nico laughed. "You need to talk to her." he said to Punk.

"It's already done." Punk said to him. "I can't believe she fucking did this."

"She just got her father back are either of you really that surprised she'd do this?" Celeste asked them.

* * *

Punk went upstairs to find April and saw she was in Nadia's nursery.

"I know we're waiting a few more weeks but I want her to start napping in here." April said looking at Nadia in her crib. "This way she's used to it."

"We need to talk." Punk said to her.

"Talk or yell?" April asked briefly looking up at him.

"Talk." He said holding back on his anger.

April put on Nadia's baby monitor and wound up her mobile for her.

"You like that." April grinned and watched as Nadia laughed at the moving object.

"Ape, please." he pleaded.

April sighed and passed Punk and walked across the hall.

"Please go down to the station and tell them you made a mistake." he pleaded.

"No." April said to him.

"Why? Your dad doesn't have a record he wouldn't do serious time." Punk insisted.

"Phil if I went down there and told them what really happened I'd have to tell them about time I slept with Xavier." April reminded.

"No, no Ape that's where you're wrong because you didn't sleep with him he assaulted you." Punk corrected. "Is that it hurts too much to talk about? Or are you afraid of bad press?"

"I feel stupid Phil." April admitted. "I'm an idiot and that's not something I want written down and documented. I don't want everyone to know what's wrong with that? You're not me and you don't know what I'm feeling so stop pretending you do."

"You're right I don't know." He admitted. "But do you realize you could go to jail for lying?" he asked her. "Then what the fuck am I supposed to do without you?"

"It's not going to come to that." April assured him.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked her. "I'm scared for you." he insisted. "This isn't about your father or Xavier- you're the one in trouble now and I need to do everything in my power to see to it that you don't get burned."

"I'll be fine." April said to him. "If you want to help just leave it alone. I won't get in trouble."

"You don't know that." Punk said to her.

"I'll talk to Xavier and I'll make a deal with him-" She started.

"Are you fucking nuts?" he laughed. "You think that's going to happen?"

"You don't know maybe he won't want me to dig deeper into the rape story-" she started.

"No I meant you talking to him." Punk laughed. "You're not going to see him or talk to him."

"Why is that?" April asked.

"Because I won't let you." He said to her simply and she laughed and walked across the room and kicked off her shoes. "This isn't a joke Ape."

"I know you're serious but you can't tell me who I can and can not talk to." April said to him sitting on the bed and removing her watch.

"I have some say." He informed her seriously. "And there's no way you're going to see him or ask him for a favor or blackmail or anything else."

"Phil-" She started off still amused.

"I'm not fucking kidding!" he yelled. "If anyone is going to talk to him it will be me. You need to give me this piece of mind because if you're not going to at least change your statement you're going to let me make sure that you don't go down for this."

"You really-" She began again.

"No arguments." he warned her. "You don't want people to know the truth that' s fine. I'll take it to my grave if that's what you want but I can't have you get any deeper in this." He said to her. "I'm your husband and I'm going to help you."

"Ok." She said simply. "As long as you promise to keep me in the loop about this fire."

"Of course." He said to her.

"I saw the Detective on the case." April told him. "I'm scared for you."

"Scared for me?" He laughed. "Why?"

"What if someone is trying to hurt you?" She asked him. "I want you to be extra careful and safe. Promise that and I'll let you handle the rest of this Xavier mess, deal?"

"Deal." he said holding out his hand.

"I thought we'd seal it with a kiss." She teased shaking his hand and he pulled her to her feet and kissed her.

April wrapped her arms around him as his hands played with the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head breaking their kiss for only a moment. Punk laid her on the bed and kissed down her torso. April smiled as she watched him leave the sweet kisses and unbuttoned her jeans. Punk kissed back up her stomach and over her bra clad breasts and began kissing her neck next. April grabbed his face and forced him to kiss her lips while his hands moved to tug down her bottoms.

A few minutes of making out and brief interruptions to remove articles of clothing but Pun was completely naked and April was only wearing a bra as he penetrated her as they laid side by side across the bed. Punk kept April's leg hitched over his hip as he slowly made love to her. He continued kissing her lips tenderly.

"I'd go mad without you." He warned her parting his lips from hers as he moved inside of her. "You know that, right?"

"I'm not going anywhere." She promised him. "I love you too much."

"I think I love you too much." he admitted. "It scares me how much." he said looking deep into her eyes while his hands cupped her backside to help increase the intensity with each thrust. "You'll let me take care of you?" he asked kissing her lips again briefly.

"Yes." She whispered as he nails dug into his shoulder as her orgasm rocked through her body.

"I'd stay in you for days if I could." he said feeling himself hurl closer to his release.

A few long thrusts later Punk spilled into her body but refused to let her go just yet.

"I'm going to be ok." She said to him.

"I wish I could have protected you when you were younger." He said hugging her against her body. "Your father, Xavier- everyone."

"It made me who I am." She reminded him.

"I'd love any version of you." He assured her. "You don't have to do it alone anymore Ape, you have me."

"I know." She sighed as she felt genuine relief. If Punk said he'd take care of her and this problem he would. "I'll talk to you next time before I make any rash statements."

"I'd appreciate that." he smirked running his hand up and down her back.

After cleaning up and checking on Nadia who was sleeping April headed downstairs and saw her father sitting in the living room.

"Dad." April said surprised.

"We need to talk." he said standing up

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

 **Someone surprising steps up for April.**

 **Xavier wakes up.**

 **Who set the fires?**


	44. Smokey Nights

**Smokey Nights**

* * *

"Hi." April greeted her father. "I'm glad you're out."

"I hear I have you to thank for that." Her father said to her. "You put me in a bad position April."

"I'm sorry I didn't want you to hear about that." April said to him. "I've known for a while but I didn't want you to ever find out."

"Not about that." Nico Sr. said shaking his head disgusted. "I mean about your statement."

"I didn't want the cops or anyone else to know the real story." April whispered.

"I understand that." Nico Sr. nodded. "That's why I didn't talk I would have kept your secret sweetheart."

"I know but I didn't want you to go to jail either." April insisted.

"When the lawyer told me about your statement I had to back you up because I don't want you to get in trouble." He said to her.

"It's alright." April said to him.

"It's not. You're past the age of protecting me and I certainly don't deserve it." He said to her.

"You were just-" She started.

"Not protecting you." He finished for her. "It was too late for that. I thought that anger in me was gone but I suppose it never really is."

"You were shocked." April reasoned.

"I'm sorry he did that to you." Nico Sr. said sadly sitting on the couch.

"I don't even remember it. It's ok." April said to him.

"It's not ok." Nico Sr. said to her. "I provided a roof over his head, I took care of him like a son and that's what he did to you."

"I hear he's going to be ok." April said to him.

"I spoke to Ellen." Nico Sr. said to her. "I heard."

"How is she?" April asked.

"Confused." Nico Sr. said to her. "I'll talk to her explain as much as I can."

"Tell her whatever you have to." April insisted.

"How's Nadia?" Nico Sr. asked. "Did I scare her?"

"She didn't see anything." She said to him.

"I wasn't a good father to you but I thought I always protected you from others." Nico Sr. frowned. "You needed the protection from me but I never imagined something like that happening."

"It was my own mistake." April said to him. "I tend to get in trouble when I have a few drinks."

"I should have spent more time teaching you then just hitting you." Nico argued.

"Yea I missed out on the alcohol assumption lesson." April teased lightly. "Could have used that one."

"You drink often April?" Nico Sr. asked her. "Alcoholism runs in the family."

"No." April said shaking her head.

"Good." Nico Sr. said and stood up. "How's Nadia's cold?"

"It's good." April said to him. "Phil took her to the doctor."

"He's a good man." Nico Sr. said to her.

"Did you want to see her?" April asked.

"No." Nico said quickly. "I think it's best I keep my distance for a while."

"Why?" April asked.

"I'm an angry man baby." Nico Sr. frowned. "I don't want to hurt you or her. I really should go see Ellen."

"Tell her I'm sorry." April said to him.

"What are you sorry for?" Nico Sr. asked seriously. "You did nothing wrong April."

"I wish you never had to know." April said to him.

"And I wish it never happened to you." Nico said with a sad smile.

* * *

Later that night April was placing Nadia into the bassinet next to her and Punk's bed.

"I thought we were going to try the nursery?" Punk asked walking into the room.

"It's too soon." April said to him. "Don't you like having her close to us?"

"Of course I do." Punk said to her. "But is she going to be sleeping in our room when she's 16 too?"

"You better hope she is." April snorted. "Or she might be sneaking out her window to go party."

"You know what? Let's keep her in here." Punk said suddenly and April giggled. "This room is huge we can fit another bed in here."

"I was thinking just a few more weeks." April smirked. "How was she at the doctors?"

"She held onto my finger the entire time." Punk grinned.

"She was scared and held onto your hand." April said to him. "She's knows you'd protect her."

"You think she knows that?" Punk asked her.

"Of course." April said to him. "You've been there since day one. Don't forget it's you who held her first. I still feel bad about that."

"The falling again? It's been months now Ape." Punk sighed.

"The next one I want to be fully alert." She said to him. "And I want you holding my hand."

"Of course." Punk smirked. "When do you want a second?"

"You're eager for someone who doesn't have to all the work." She snorted. "A year and a half at least. I want Nadia to be at least two."

"Ok that's fair." He said to her.

"I'm worried about my dad." April admitted. "What if this goes south? What if he goes to jail?"

"It's not the child's job to worry about the parent." Punk reminded her. "He's old, stubborn and tough he'll be fine."

"He seemed so sad." April sighed looking up at the ceiling. "Even if I knew what would have happened I didn't think he'd even care but he seemed genuinely upset."

"You're his daughter." Punk reminded her. "Of course he was sad."

"Look at her." April said as she laid on her side and could see into Nadia's bassinet. "She's the best thing we could ever do. I don't know what I would do if it was her."

"We won't have to worry about that." Punk said to her. "You didn't have anyone looking out for you like Nadia is going to have."

"That's true." April admitted.

"It's not just you and me she has a lot of people who are going to be looking out for her." Punk said to her.

"But if we have two how can we watch her so closely?" April asked.

"If there's two of us we each take one." Punk said seriously and she laughed.

"Oh that's a good idea." April laughed. "What's happening with the shop?"

"The structural work is done but now we have to get the shelves up, paint- shit like that." he said to her.

"You're going to re-open?" April asked.

"Yea." Punk said to her. "Why?"

"What if that person tries to burn it down again?" April asked him.

"Then this person doesn't have a vendetta against my family but clearly his issue lies with comics." Punk joked.

"I'm serious Phil." April said to him.

"Me too." He laughed and wrapped his arms around her so his chest pressed to her back. "I told you not to worry about any of that stuff."

"Don't you want to know who set the fires?" April questioned.

"Yea I do but I'm not losing any sleep over it." Punk said to her. "I'm ok and everyone who works at the shop is ok and that's what matters." He said to her resting his head over her shoulder. "I've got you, I've got Nadia and my health that's all that I care about."

* * *

The next day after stopping at the shop Punk drove to the hospital. He knew Xavier was awake and was hoping he'd be able to sneak in and see him. He had to do whatever he could to make sure Xavier didn't fight April's statement even though he knew that would be next to impossible.

"Phillip." Ellen greeted from a seat outside the room. "I am so sorry." She cried out and hugged him.

"For what?" Punk asked.

"Xavier spoke to the police and he told them what happened." Ellen said pulling away. "He's not right in the head I don't know what possessed him to him go after April the other night."

"He admitted to that?" Punk questioned.

"Yes he did and he feels awful." Ellen insisted. "This whole thing is just such a mess."

"Can I see him?" Punk asked her.

"Are you going to hurt him?" Ellen asked him.

"Of course not. I think he's been hurt enough." Punk said to her. "I just want to clear some things up."

"He's not pressing charges against Nico." Ellen told him. "And if you could talk to April-"

"She won't be either." Punk said to her. "Can I?" he asked pointing to the room.

"Sure." She said waving him in.

"Oh it's you." Xavier said looking over from his bed. "Here to finish the job the old man couldn't?"

"Nope." Punk said to him. "I was going to try to talk you into not pressing charges but since you're not I seemed to have wasted my time."

"I already spoke to the lawyer and he made it very clear that I'd have to collaborate with April." Xavier said bitterly. "At least my bills will be paid."

"What are you talking about?" Punk asked him.

"April's boss." Xavier said to him. "He said he'd pay my medical bills and give me a few grand if I stuck with April's story which I have."

"Daren Prince?" Punk questioned coldly.

"That's right." Xavier nodded. "So what's the matter? April didn't trust you to convince me? From what I can tell is you have enough money to match whatever he gave me."

"I wasn't going to give you money." Punk said to him. "I don't plan on giving you anything. You assaulted my wife when she was a kid you think I would put money in your pocket?"

"For my silence I think you would." Xavier said to him.

"Nope." Punk said to him. "I was going to tell you if you went against April's statement she'd press rape charges."

"It's been too long." Xavier said to him.

"I have no doubt police would have taken her word for it." Punk said to him.

"Well that won't be a problem." Xavier said to him. "April's white knight rode in on his horse to her rescue too bad it wasn't her husband."

"I don't know what's going to happen to you whether Nico kicks you out-" Punk began.

"I was asked to leave." Xavier laughed. "My mother wants me to seek professional help before I'm allowed back into her life. Nico won't even come to see me."

"He'd probably finish what he started." Punk said to him. "Regardless of what happens you're not to come near my wife again. Don't call her, don't approach her and don't ever step into the same room as my daughter again or I promise you that once I put my hands on you I won't be as nice as Nico."

"I got the speech from Mr. Prince already." Xavier said to him. "But don't worry I'll add it on to the list of reasons to not communicate with April any more."

* * *

Punk ended up driving to Nico's loft after the hospital even though he wanted to go right down to Prince Publishing and knock out Daren's teeth.

"So he took care of everything?" Nico asked passing Punk a bottle of water as he sat next to him on the couch.

"That's weird right?" Punk asked him. "Why the fuck would Daren get so involved? How did he even know?"

"It was in the papers." Nico pointed out.

"He must have known about the rape." Punk said to him. "Did April tell him?"

"I have no idea." Nico said to him. "I am glad this has all been sorted out."

"I want to know why the fuck Daren Prince saved the day." Punk said bitterly.

"He has a lot invested in April and that book. If charges were still looming over our dad when that book came out he would have been found guilty no trial needed." Nico pointed out.

"Do you not see why this pisses me off?" Punk questioned. "Daren fucking Prince saving my wife and her father."

"I get it." Nico said to him.

"No you fucking don't." He said standing up. "I'm always coming up second to this guy."

"No you're not." Nico argued. "You married her that makes you first."

"You just don't know how much it boiled my blood when she was fawning over him." Punk said to him. "Blowing me off to see him, dressing herself up for him, sleeping with him-"

"She was confused." Nico said to him. "And you were with plenty of other women before her too."

"She used to talk to me about him all of the time." Punk said to him. "She was in love with the guy."

"No she wasn't. Maybe she thought she was but she wasn't." Nico corrected.

"Clearly she's still close to him if she's confiding something so private to him." Punk said to him. "Did she call him and ask for help? I swore to her I'd take care of it."

"I'm sure she didn't." Nico reasoned. "April has barely even been to work since the baby was born."

"I just don't know where he gets his balls to interfere in a personal private family matter." Punk said to him angrily.

"I'm sure he had his own selfish reasons." Nico snorted.

"He wants her." Punk said to him. "That has to be it."

"Or it has to do with bad press." Nico suggested.

"No." Punk said shaking his head. "He would have pushed the book release up and made money off of all of this instead he paid Xavier off."

"Why don't you just ask her?" Nico asked.

"I'm too angry. If I go see her right now I'm going to yell and I know she's been through a lot." Punk reasoned.

"What about what's going on with you?" Nico asked. "I heard about the fires."

"So? That's not even on my radar." Punk shrugged. "I've got bigger problems."

"Really? Because I think this is pretty big." Nico argued standing up.

"Why's that?" Punk mocked.

"What if someone is out to hurt you?" Nico questioned. "It's not just you anymore."

"It wasn't just me when I was kid either." Punk remarked coldly.

"All I'm saying is what if April was in the shop? Or Nadia?" Nico asked.

"Nothing is happening and whoever did this waited almost thirty years." Punk pointed out.

"Ok so what if this guy waits another ten years and Nadia is playing in your shop?" Nico questioned.

"Don't talk about shit like that." Punk said annoyed.

"This is serious you already lost one family to a fire do you want to lose another?" Nico asked.

"How fucking dare you." Punk spat.

"I'm not trying to hurt you." Nico added quickly. "I just want you to make sure you're pushing the cops into finding this guy that's all."

"I don't need anyone to push me." Punk said to him.

"Maybe you do." Nico said to him. "April is very worried and I didn't want to bring it up while this April stuff was happening but you need to stay on top of this."

"I didn't come here for a lecture." Punk argued.

"What did you come for?" Nico asked.

"I was hoping after I told you about Daren you'd talk me down from going to his office and punching him in the face." Punk said to him.

"I think you're just trying to distract yourself from the real issue which are these fires." Nico said to him and Punk groaned.

"Oh shut the fuck up about these fires." Punk said annoyed.

"Stop fixating on a problem that's already been fixed." Nico said to him. "Worry about this and Amy's trial."

"I don't even know why she's having one." Punk said to him. "How could she deny what she did?"

"I don't know man." Nico said to him. "Go home, talk to April. Don't detour though and start a fight with this guy."

"A guy who thinks he could do better for my wife than I can?" Punk asked.

"You have to let it go." Nico reasoned.

"When did you become the voice of reason?" Punk asked annoyed. "You just don't get it." He said then walked out the door.

* * *

Punk arrived home and found April in her office.

"Hey." She smiled. "Do you like the desk here?" she asked looking at it. "Or do you think under the window would be better?"

"What did you say to Daren?" Punk asked her bluntly.

"What?" She laughed.

"Don't do that." He warned her. "Don't laugh and play this off. Did you call him and ask him to help you?"

"Of course not." April said to him. "Help me with what?"

"This shit with your father and Xavier!" Punk yelled.

"I didn't speak to Daren about it. I haven't spoken to Daren since I went into the office a few weeks ago." April defended. "Why would you think I spoke to him?"

"You never told him about Xavier?" Punk asked ignoring her question. "You never mentioned the rape?"

"Why would I?" April asked him.

"I don't know Ape. Maybe you two bonded a bit since you started working together again?" Punk suggested.

"I told Paul." April admitted. "Months ago. Almost a year ago actually because he caught me making calls and I confided in him that's the only person at work who knew. What happened? Why are you so upset?"

"Because Daren fucking Prince swept this whole incident with your father under the rug for you." Punk said with a big smile. "Isn't he amazing?"

"Phil I-" April began.

"Why did he go through so much fucking trouble?" Punk asked her.

"Maybe he feels bad or maybe he thought it would hurt the book." April shrugged genuinely confused. "I don't know why Paul would tell him."

"Why would Paul tell him and why would he race over to the hospital to threaten Xavier on your behalf." Punk added to the list of questions.

"I really don't know why he would involve himself but I'll ask him." She assured him.

"You think that's what I want?" Punk asked with a bitter laugh. "I want less communication between you two not more." he spat.

"I have to work with him we've discussed this." April reminded him. "Why do you act like a jealous teenager every time his name gets mentioned?"

"It's not his fucking name that pisses me off it's his constant need to be in your life." Punk argued.

"I don't have feelings for him!" April yelled. "Why do you care so much?"

"Nobody fucking gets it." Punk said shaking his head in disbelief.

"He's got nothing on you." April argued. "I don't even talk to him! I don't even like him as a person!"

"You did." Punk pointed out and she rolled her eyes. "You used to really, really like him as a person if I remember correctly."

"So?" April asked. "At least he never plotted and executed a plan to kidnap our daughter. If we're talking about exes let's talk about the psychopath that you unleashed into our lives!"

"Amy has nothing to do with this." Punk argued. "She's irrelevant to this!"

"Well Daren is irrelevant to me you're the one who is constantly bringing him up!" she yelled. "Maybe you have a thing for Daren since you're the one always talking about him."

"Don't do that." Punk said annoyed.

"I don't speak to Daren about anything personal, I don't have lunch with him, I barely see him and I don't have feelings for him and that's all I can say about this." April said to him. "I'm sorry if he hurt your pride by stepping in but can't we just be grateful that it's over? I won't get in trouble, my dad can walk and Xavier is out of our lives? So what if he handled better him than you risking getting in trouble."

"Sometimes I feel like I'm talking to a wall." He admitted frustratingly. "You, your brother it must be a Mendez trait."

"I could say the same for you." April said placing her hands her hips. "I didn't know anything about this so why are you so mad at me?"

"Because you don't see it." Punk said simply. "You don't see that this guy wants you? I warned you when he first bought into the company a year ago that it was all too convenient."

"So what if he does?" April laughed. "It doesn't change the fact that I don't want him."

Punk turned around and began to walk out the door but stopped for a minute. April came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry he did that." She said to him. "And I'm sorry that I can't convince you that I don't have feelings for him but I really don't. I didn't ask him for help and I never would. He's not going to steal me away from you no matter what he does."

"I just keep remembering how head over heels you were for him." Punk said pulling away and turning to face her.

"I didn't settle for you if that's what you're thinking." April said to him. "When I kissed you I felt something I had never felt before and when we slept together I craved more. With Daren it was all empty and meaningless."

"I just wish he'd keep his nose out of your business." He said to her.

"I'm more upset that Paul spoke to him. I thought he was my friend." April frowned. "But I don't care because this all over with now." she said to him.  
"Wasn't that the point? Who cares who did what as long as it's over?"

"I guess." He forced out. "It sounds stupid but I just wanted to be the one to help you for a change."

"You always help me." April frowned.

"Really? Because it was your dad who defended you against Xavier and it was Daren who cleaned it up, it was Nico who stood up for you against Daren to begin with-" He trailed off.

"You brought my daughter home to me." April said to him. "Nothing will trump that. This isn't a competition of how many times people have stood up for me and even if it was you'd win every time hands down."

"I just want to be worthy of you." He admitted.

"You are." She said to him. "There's no one I trust or depend on more than you."

"I just want to be able to help you just once." He admitted. "I don't want Prince fucking charming rushing in to save the day for you it sounds childish but I don't like it."

"I wouldn't like it either." She agreed. "And normally I'd throw his help in his face but because this is a legal issue let him deal with it." she pleaded. "He'll get in trouble for this not you and I'm more than ok with that."

"Yea." Punk groaned out. He knew she was right but he was still unhappy about how this all ended up.

"Nadia is already sleeping." She whispered.

"In our room?" he asked.

"Of course." She smirked. "I just like having her close. But I can see into the room from here..." she said pulling on his shirt.

"You think sex can make me feel better about all of this?" he asked her seriously and she frowned. "I mean it will help..." he teased as he lifted her and dropped her on her desk.

* * *

April woke up at around 2 am when she heard Nadia stirring in her bassinet and knew she was going to have to have a feeding. April carefully removed Punk's arm that was wrapped around her body and stepped out of the bed and picked up Nadia so she wouldn't wake Punk.

"I know you're hungry." She said walking down the stairs and turned the lights on as she entered each room until finally reaching the kitchen. "Mommy just has to warm the bottle." She said to Nadia who felt was about to burst into tears at any moment.

April was warming up the bottle when she heard a loud crash. It didn't come from outside but from behind the door in the kitchen that lead to the storage basement. She opened the door on a crack and heard someone cursing and quickly slammed the door closed and ran up the stairs with Nadia in her arms forgetting about the stove she left on.

"Phil!" she hissed shaking him.

"Hmm?" he asked rolling over her with his eyes still closed.

"Someone is in the house." She said holding Nadia tightly.

"Who?" Punk asked shooting up and grabbing his a pair of sweats to throw on over his boxers.

"I don't know there was noise in the basement and I opened the door and heard someone down there." She whispered frantically.

"Stay up here." He said to her.

"No, no shouldn't we call the cops?" April asked and that's when the smoke alarms began to go off.

"Do you smell smoke?" he asked sniffing the air.

"No." She said as Punk literally pushed April out the bedroom door and peeked around before leading her down the stairs. "Phil if there's a fire-"

"I have to see who's down there." he said pushing her out the front door.

"Don't go in are you crazy?" April asked.

"I'm not going to let our house burn down." He said as Nadia began to cry. "It's alright." he said kissing her head. "Wait out here, call 911." He said passing her his phone.

When Punk made it back inside the smoke was coming from the kitchen. April was clearly warming a bottle and must have left the dishrag too close to the flame of the pot. He grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the fire quickly but held onto it as he slowly crept down the stairs. He turned on the light as he reached the bottom and saw no one. There were a lot of boxes of stuff they still had yet unpack and he pushed them around and inspected but no one was there. There was a broken lamp and the door that lead from the outside into the basement was open on a crack.

Punk made it back outside to April as the fire trucks arrived and explained to them that the fire was contained.

"Phil what happened?" April asked. "Did you see anyone?"

"No but someone was in our basement." Punk said to her. "And you left Nadia's bib on the flame of the stove."

"I did not." April said to him. "I'm not an idiot. Why would it even be near the stove?"

"I don't know Ape." Punk said to her. "Are you sure?"

"I had barely turned the stove on why would I throw a towel over the flame?" April asked.

"You got startled when you heard someone?" he asked her.

"I don't know I really don't think so." She said to him.

"There doesn't seem to be a lot of damage just smoke." he said to her.

"Call that Detective." April insisted.

"Why?" Punk asked her.

"There was a man in our house what if it was that guy?" April asked.

"Jeez Ape." Punk said running his hands over his face. "Look at where we live? Do you know how many people probably break into houses like these?"

"So we just ignore it?" April asked him. "Our daughter was home Phil. What if it was some kind of pervert!"

"Alright, alright." Punk said to her and kissed her head.

"It was definitely a mans voice I heard." She said to him.

"Yea?" He asked and she nodded.

"He knocked something over and he was cursing." She told him.

"A lamp." Punk confirmed. "I saw it downstairs."

"And she needs her bottle still." April said trying to comfort her daughter.

"Once the firemen are done inspecting I'll go in and get her bottle." Punk said rubbing Nadia's back. "Sorry baby girl." he cooed trying sooth her.

"I called Nico." April said to him. "I freaked out."

"It's alright." he said to her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She said to him. "We're fine." she corrected. "What about you?"

"Good." he said to her.

"Please call Detective Stiletto." She pleaded.

"I will." He promised.


	45. Grave

**Grave**

* * *

Punk woke up and headed into his kitchen and groaned upon seeing Cliff shirtless at his kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal.

"Can you at least put a shirt on?" Punk asked disgusted as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Why? I look damn good without a shirt." Cliff scoffed. "Oh I get it. You're afraid April will see me and leave you."

"More like I'd like to be able to eat my breakfast and not throw it back up." Punk remarked.

"Yea, yea whatever." Cliff said waving his hand in annoyance.

"Why are you still here?" Punk asked sitting across from him.

"April wants me here." Cliff smirked smugly. "If someone comes in and tries to kill you she thinks they'll kill me first and make a lot noise. Enough of noise to tip you off so you could run."

"I'm not running." Punk remarked with a laugh. "I don't think this has anything to do with the fires anyway."

"Someone breaks in and sets your kitchen on fire and you think it's not related?" Cliff asked him.

"April set the kitchen on fire." Punk reminded him. "She dropped the towel when she heard the noise. The guy who set the shop on fire was smart and used electrical wiring to do it he didn't just throw a towel on the stove."

"So who broke in?" Cliff asked.

"I've told you and Ape a thousand times plenty of people come around to this neighborhood to rip off the big houses." Punk said to him. "But all jokes aside I do appreciate you being here for April's peace of mind."

"Yea it's really put me out to be staying in your palace the last week." Cliff snorted.

"So what's been going on with you?" Punk asked.

"Huh?" Cliff asked.

"You've been quiet since the Amy stuff and I haven't seen you really since the dinner." Punk noted. "Nico says you've been skipping shifts. Is there something going on?"

"Nope." Cliff said simply avoiding his eyes and eating his cereal.

"You know if you need anything or just to talk you can come to me." Punk said to him. "I know a lot of shit has been going on but you're still family."

"I know." Cliff said to him. "Nothing is going on I've just been cleaning out Amy's old place trying to get some of my money back on that baby crap I bought."

"Has Amy reached out to you?" Punk asked him.

"No but I wish she had so I can tell her where to stick to it." Cliff said to him. "She thought she was going to pass yours and April's baby off as mine? I'd raise your kid."

"You'd be the second guy in the group to do so." Punk pointed out then laughed.

"No Nadie." April said entering the kitchen with Nadia on her hip. She had a strong grip on April's long hair. "Phil." She whined.

"Stop pulling on mommy's hair." Punk smirked taking her from April.

"She's really becoming more active, huh?" Cliff asked who immediately made a funny face at Nadia who was sitting across from him with Punk and she smiled.

"Yea she's at the age where she loves to grab anything." April said pouring herself a cup of coffee. "And I'm already running late."

"For what?" Punk asked.

"I told you I have to go in to see Paul. They're giving me the book release date." She said to him.

"I have to go down to the stupid police station to talk what the Detective." Punk reminded her.

"I guess I can take Nadia with me." April said to him.

"No I don't want her around Daren." Punk said to her. "I'll just take her to the station."

"Around all of those criminals?" April asked.

"It's the police station." Punk scoffed. "Fine I'll just cancel."

"Or I can watch her." Cliff offered.

"You can't just cancel." April said to him. "You need to know what's going on."

"Which is nothing." Punk said to her. "He can tell me that over the phone."

"Hello!" Cliff shouted waving his arms. "I can watch the baby."

"We've never left her alone." April said to him.

"Uh yea you did when you cut your finger." Cliff pointed out. "Out of everyone I've spent the most time with Nadia besides you two."

"I guess." April said to him reluctantly.

"No we couldn't ask you." Punk said as nicely as possible.

"You don't trust me with your daughter." Cliff said in disbelief. "You let Nico and Celeste watch her all of the time."

"It's usually the two of them." April pointed out.

"I can take care of her." Cliff assured them.

"Ok." April said with a smile.

"What?" Punk asked looking back at April.

"It's only going to be like an hour." April said to him. "And Cliff adores Nadia."

"I love Nadia." Cliff corrected. "I've changed her diapers, I've fed her, I've played with her- I can take care of her!"

"Fine." Punk said to him. "But you can't drink when you're with her."

"One time I sip a beer holding her." Cliff said annoyed. "And it's only 9 in the morning what kind of a person do you think I am?"

"You also can't take her to the park and hit on women." Punk warned him.

"I did that twice." Cliff said to him. "But fine even though Nadia is the best wing man I've ever had."

"She's my daughter not a date a catcher for you." Punk reminded him.

"Whatever." Cliff scoffed.

* * *

Punk was sitting across from Detective Stiletto as he rambled on about the details of the fires.

"I don't need a history lesson." Punk groaned. "Do you have something new for me?"

"Right to the chase I see." The Detective said pulling out a photo and passing it to Punk.

"Whose this?" Punk asked picking up the photo.

"That's your Uncle Jean." he said to him.

"Never had an Uncle." Punk said tossing the picture down.

"Your father never mentioned him? He never came around when you were a kid?" he asked Punk.

"If I had any blood relatives I would have been sent off to live with them." Punk said to him.

"Your uncle had some run-in's with the law." The Detective informed him. "The night after the fire he was picked up on drug charges. He was in violation of his probation which he was on from a previous assault case."

"I never heard of him." Punk shrugged. "But if he had run-ins with the law I can see why. My parents from what I could remember were very protective."

"They were great people. Pillars of the community." The Detective confirmed. "Gave to charity, gave back to the community."

"Yea I heard about that stuff." Punk admitted growing uncomfortable. "So this Uncle of mine was in jail since the fire?"

"No he was out periodically." The Detective told him. "He tried looking for you when you were 13 but due to his criminal past they refused to give him your information."

"I was probably better off where I was." Punk said to him. "Is he out now?"

"He is." he nodded. "We've been looking for him."

"You think he set these fires?" Punk questioned.

"I'm not saying that but the timing is suspect." The Detective said to him. "Your grandparents left everything in their will to your father. Your Uncle might have resented him."

"Why would they do that?" Punk asked.

"Because Jean Brooks was always in trouble with drugs and fighting." The Detective told him. "He's not the kind of man you would invite over for Sunday dinner."

"So you're telling me if he reaches out to me to shun him?" Punk asked.

"I wouldn't let him under the same roof as my daughter and pretty wife." The Detective said to him and Punk nodded.

"How old is he?" Punk asked.

"58. He was younger than your dad." The Detective told him.

"I don't know what he could possibly want from me or why he'd want to hurt me." Punk shrugged.

"Well motivation behind the house fire would be money. Your father was a very smart man and had a will drawn up after you and your brother were born leaving you not their just their money but your grandparents money. If he would have taken you all out he would have been the beneficiary being the only living relative now I don't know." he shrugged.

"That money isn't even what I was. I've spent some of it." Punk said to him.

"Let's not be silly." The Detective laughed. "Your parents left you close to five million and with it sitting in the bank so long you practically doubled it. Besides that your shop was doing very well and your wife makes decent money."

"Are you investigating my financial records?" Punk mocked.

"Of course." The Detective said to him. "With arson we always check the owners money situation."

"And?" Punk asked.

"Clearly you had more to lose than gain." The Detective shrugged.

"And you're sure Amy had nothing to do with it? Just because she wasn't there doesn't mean she didn't pay off somebody. Don't you find it a little too perfect that I was pulled away from the hospital at the exact time Amy was plotting to take my daughter?"

"It is odd timing but I think Amy was thinking you'd be asleep too or not even there." The Detective said to him. "She wasn't in the right state of mind."

"No kidding." Punk snorted. "Be honest with me here what are the chances that someone is after me?"

"50/50." He told him.

"Ok. What are the chances that the guy who broke into my house was someone looking to kill me?" Punk asked.

"Again 50/50." He said to him. "Did you get an alarm system put in?"

"I'm doing it this week." Punk said to him. "This isn't just me anymore I have a newborn and a wife living in my house."

"If I felt you were in immediate danger I'd tell you." The Detective assured him. "We're going to speak to Jean and go from there."

"There were no suspects when my parents and brother were killed?" Punk questioned.

"No." he told him. "It went cold. I know it was a very long time ago but if you remember or can think of anything from that night please call me."

"I will." Punk promised.

* * *

April was in her office looking over the fully covered book. It was beautiful and about to be released in two weeks.

"I wish you'd talk to me." Paul sighed. "I said I was sorry."

"Phil was so upset that Daren involved himself." April said to him. "Why would you tell Daren?"

"The assault was in the papers and Daren cornered me about it. He wanted to know who Xavier Daniels was and why your father would snap on him. He didn't seem angry he seemed very sympathetic." Paul said to her.

"I wish you would have kept it to yourself." April said disappointed.

"Why? Didn't he take care of it?" Paul questioned.

"Yea he did and that's great and all but now I owe him and Phil is furious." April said to him.

"I didn't do it so you would owe me I did it because I owed you one." Daren said as he walked through the open office. "Paul could you give us a minute?"

"Sure." Paul said.

"No you stay." April said to Paul. "Anything you want to say to me you can say in front of him."

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." He said simply.

"I'm fine." April said eyeing him. "I suppose I should be thanking you."

"I didn't do it for your gratitude." Daren frowned. "I've worked with you for a few years now, we shared a bond and I feel bad about what happened."

"Why?" April asked.

"Because I care." Daren said simply.

"It was a nice thing to do but no more." April said to him.

"I hope I didn't step on your husbands toes because I was able to step up for you." Daren said to her and she glared at him.

"My husband stepped up for me when he picked me up from the hotel after the fundraiser we attended together, he stepped up when he educated me and cleaned me, he stepped up when I had no job and struggling to write my book." April reminded him. "He has stepped up for me from the day I met him which is more than I could say for you."

"Well now that we got that out of the way doesn't the book cover look great?" Paul asked Daren.

"It's beautiful." Daren said still looking at April.

"I have to go." April said grabbing her bag and a copy of her book.

"Do you need a ride?" Daren asked but April hurried out the door.

* * *

After leaving the station he called Cliff to check in and everything was going well at home so he decided to swing by the cemetery since it had been years since he had visited. He spent such a big part of his life trying to forget them because the pain was too much but now he was going to have to force himself back to that place.

His parents and brother were buried next to each other under an almost perfect willow tree. He didn't pray, he didn't go to church because after losing everyone he didn't believe in anything anymore. When he was younger his parents used to take him to church and he wondered if they were disappointed in the way he gave up on religion. He sat at the small white bench and noticed how their were fresh flowers at both graves and wondered who was bringing them flowers.

He thought being close to them would help at least remember that night better but whenever he thought back to it all he could remember was his brothers face. It literally brought him to tears after he flashed back to that night and decided he couldn't think about it anymore but then another part of him kept telling him how April and Nadia could be danger and meet the same fate and no matter how painful it was to him he had to put them first.

He closed his eyes as a tear escaped his left eye but the minute he was back in his hold house that was filling with smoke someone placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze. He opened his eyes and looked up and it was light, his safety net.

"How did you know?" he asked April.

"I didn't." April admitted. "I bring flowers sometimes." She said holding some in her hand.

"You do?" he asked her. "I've never taken you here."

"I hope you don't mind." She shrugged. "But a few years back when Mrs. Janetti died, you remember her right? She lived downstairs from me and Nico?"

"Vaguely." he said watching her place the flowers over his parents shared grave and then his brothers.

"Well she was buried right in front of your family and I remember seeing the name." She said sitting next to him. "There was a lot of weeds and stuff so I cleaned it up and brought flowers once a month."

"You never told me that." He said to her.

"I thought you might be mad." She said to him. "It was clear no one came here so I just made sure to leave wreaths at the holiday's and whatnot. I know it was painful for you so I did it."

"That's unbelievably thoughtful of you." He said taken back by it. "You've done this for years?"

"Yea." She said. "At least four. I slacked a bit when Nadia was born."

"Have you ever brought her here?" Punk asked.

"Not yet but I'd like to someday." April said to him. "I know how you feel about religion and your beliefs and I wouldn't bring her without your permission but  
I feel like they're here you know? I think they'd like to meet their granddaughter."

"I think they would." Punk agreed quietly.

"I used to come here and tell them what you were up to." April admitted. "Usually complain if you were being a pain in my ass." She smirked. "Like I said it was only like once a month sometimes every other-"

"Even if it was once I appreciate it." He said to her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." she smiled and kissed his cheek then rested her head on his shoulder. "What happened at the station?" she asked as they both looked ahead.

"Nothing." Punk said to her. "I have an Uncle that's done some time but that's all they've got."

"They think he did it?" April asked.

"They really have no leads." Punk admitted. "It's just an option. You don't remember seeing anyone around here do you?"

"No." April said to him. "But last summer someone left a stuffed animal at your brother's headstone." She told him. "I didn't think anything of it."

"Well I don't think it was my dad's brother he didn't seem like the sympathetic type." Punk said to her.

"Are you going to look for him?" April asked.

"That's a job for the police." Punk said to her.

"If they prove he's innocent would you want to meet him?" April asked. "It might be nice to have more family."

"No." Punk said to her quickly. "He's not a good guy and the Detective said not to have him around you or Nadia so I don't plan on it."

"Alright." April said to him. "Do you want some privacy?"

"No." He said to her. "I feel better with you here."

* * *

April and Punk arrived home a little while later and heard Cliff in the living room.

"Roll over." He cooed. "Come one roll over!" he cheered. "No not you Serena."

"Why are you barking animal commands at my daughter?" Punk questioned.

"She rolled over twice!" Cliff said holding up two fingers.

"We missed it!" April frowned.

"I'm trying to get her to do it again." Cliff said to her.

"Phil we missed it!" April cried.

"If it makes you feel any better Serena does it on command." Cliff said to them.

"Roll over for mommy." April pleaded getting onto the floor with her.

"Ape is this your book?" Punk asked noticing it fell out of her bag when she dropped it.

"Oh yea." April said to him.

"Oh cool!" Cliff grinned taking the book from Punk. "Look at that. Author- April Brooks." he said proudly. "You're going to get this framed right?"

"Of course." Punk said just as proud. "We'll get all of her books framed."

"I think that's the only one." April said to them.

"What about the crazy Amy story?" Cliff frowned. "I was going to be a big part of that one."

"I think I'm leaving that firm actually." she said to them as she tried to get Nadia to roll onto her stomach.

"Why?" Punk asked.

"I just want to spend more time with Nadia." April said to them. "Who cares? I can still write from home I just don't have to go through Paul or Daren anymore."

"Did something happen?" Punk asked.

"Really I assure you nothing happened." April told him honestly. "I just don't trust Paul and I never trusted Daren. Once I'm published with this book I can find someone else much more easily to want to publish a second book. I don't want to be a time frame to have things done I don't want to miss out on things like my daughter rolling over."

"Ok." Punk said quietly. "Whatever you want."

"Hey can I talk to you?" Cliff asked Punk and he nodded and they stepped into the foyer. "I know I was staying here all week because of the whole fire and break in and I think you both are ok now."

"You can go home whenever you want." Punk laughed.

"Actually I was going to ask if I could crash for a few more days." Cliff said scratching the back of his head nervously. "My building is being painted and it smells."

"Sure." Punk said to him without hesitation. "But you know you don't have to lie to me. If you're having money trouble you know you could just ask-"

"It's not money." Cliff said to him. "It's paint. Pain is my problem."

"You can stay as long as you need." Punk said to him.

"Are you sure it's ok with April?" Cliff asked.

"I don't think Ape is going to mind." Punk smirked. "This place is so big we don't even realize you're here half of the time."

"I'll try not to be insulted and just grateful." Cliff smiled. "I won't forget it thank you."

"No problem and again you can talk to me if you're having some kind of problem." Punk reminded him.

"I know and I 'm not." Cliff said to him then walked back into the living room.

* * *

"It's obviously a money problem." April said sitting up in bed as she read a book and Punk looked on his phone.

"He swears it isn't and Nico didn't stop paying him. He's the one that's been blowing off work." Punk pointed out.

"Maybe he's been gambling again." April said to him.

"What do you mean?" Punk asked.

"Back when you first started dating Amy and Cliff was crashing at our place I heard him talking to Nico that he had gotten into some gambling trouble." April confided.

"Cliff doesn't gamble." Punk snorted. "I've known him for more than half of my life."

"He borrowed four grand from Nico." April told him.

"Are you sure about that?" Punk asked her.

"Yup. I lived in the same place." April reminded him. "He goes down to the track and spends. He wins a little then loses more. He got into trouble with some loan sharks they threatened to beat him up and he went to Nico for help."

"I hope he's not hiding out from people under the same roof my daughter is in." Punk warned her.

"No one is coming here looking for Cliff besides I'd rather him here where I know he's safe." April said to him. "These guys aren't real criminals they're not breaking into a house they're more likely to sit on Cliff's place and wait him out."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Punk asked her. "How come he went to Nico?"

"Oh honey, you'd be the last person that Cliff would go to for money because everyone assumed you were the poorest." She shrugged.

"Really?" Punk laughed.

"Yea you lived in the smallest place, had the lowest paying job and never spent money." April laughed.

"So what happened after Nico gave him the money?" Punk asked.

"I don't know. He paid it off I assume and I never heard him and Nico discuss it again." April said to him. "You should ask Nico about it."

"I will." Punk said to her. "So about you quitting your job-"

"I have nothing more to say about that." She said abruptly turning off the small light she was using to read and kissed his cheek before rolling onto her side so she was facing Nadia's bassinet.


	46. First Encounters

**First Encounters**

* * *

A few days later April was at Nico's for lunch with Nadia. Cliff was working the bar and Nico joined her for lunch.

"It's nice that Cliff has returned to work." Nico noted looking over to see Cliff. "What's going on with him?"

"I was going to ask you." April said to him.

"He's still staying with you guys?" Nico asked.

"Yea." April said as she pushed Nadia's stroller back and forth soothingly. "I like him having there and not just because the house is so big and scary and the more people the better but because something is clearly very wrong."

"Punk was asking me about his gambling problem, how did you even know about that?" Nico asked her.

"I lived with you I heard things." April shrugged.

"Yea well I hear things too." Nico said to her. "Why are you leaving your job?"

"You and Punk gossip often?" April asked teasingly. "I don't need to be there."

"It's not just writing you do other things too that you love." Nico reasoned.

"I want to be around Nadia what's the problem with that?" April asked innocently.

"Nothing." Nico defended. "It's just I always thought you wanted it all. Good husband, kid and the career."

"I'll still have the career." April said to him. "I'm a published author I can do anything I want after this depending on if the books is successful."

"What about the Amy book?" Nico asked her.  
"I don't know." April said to him. "I think people would want my version no matter who publishes it."

"I just would hate to see you give up something you love." Nico said to her.

"I don't get you and Phil. Are all guys like this?" She asked him. "First you both don't want me around Daren and now you both don't want me to quit what is it you do want?"

"To be happy." Nico said to her.

"I am happy. I have a daughter and a husband, a huge house, family and friends." April said to him. "And a book! I mean I have everything I've literally ever dreamed of."

"Speaking of the book I hear it's coming out next week." Nico noted.

"It is." April smiled. "A lot of hard work and it's all over."

"It's just beginning." Nico said to her. "Now comes all the good stuff."

"If it's successful they'd want me to do a small book tour." She said to him.

"That's fun." Nico smirked.

"I don't want to be away from Nadia. I'm going to convince Phil to come with me and Nadia." April said to him.

"I spoke to dad." He said to her.

"Really? Because I've called him twice and he never called me back." April noted.

"He's just trying to clear his head." Nico said to her.

"Is he mad at me?" April asked.

"No." Nico assured her. "He just feels guilty."

"Why?" April asked.

"I think with the book coming out and now this Xavier stuff he's finally realizing what a shitty father he was." Nico shrugged. "Ellen is supporting him though and he swears he hasn't been drinking."

"I'm glad for that." April said to him. "But Nadia adores him I hope he doesn't stay hiding forever."

"Just give him some time." Nico sighed.

"What a beautiful little girl." A man noted who clearly just came out from the bathroom. He was leaning over Nadia's stroller smiling and waving at her.

"Thank you." April responded politely.

"I mean she's a real beauty! She must get her looks from you." The older man teased.

"Yea." April replied shyly.

"How old is she?" The man asked.

"Almost five months." April told him.

"We were in the middle of something." Nico forced out.

"Right, sorry." He smiled then walked back over to the bar.

"That as rude." April said to Nico.

"He was gawking all over her." Nico said to her.

"I'll have you know Nadia get's a lot of attention." April smiled proudly.

"Wonderful." Nico snorted. "I thought I wouldn't have to worry about men fawning over her until she was at least a teen."

"You sound like Phil." April smiled looking at her daughter.

* * *

After leaving Nico's April walked a few blocks over to the comic shop knowing Punk had been working around the clock to set up.

"Hey." Punk greeted as she walked in the door. "What are you doing here?"

"We were having lunch with Nico and thought you could use some food." she said passing him a covered container of food.

"Thanks I'm starving." Punk said taking the dish. He then pushed the top of the stroller to look at Nadia and frowned. "Ape, is she wearing fucking makeup?"

"Don't be silly." April laughed grabbing a baby wipe. "Just a little gloss on the lips for her pictures."

"What?" He asked.

"You knew I was taking her down to the picture place to have her pictures done." April said cleaning off her lips. "It's clear gloss."

"I didn't think she'd be wearing makeup for some photos." he said unbuckling her and picking her out of the stroller.

"It was just a gloss." She laughed.

"No makeup for her." Punk scolded his wife.

"Yea, yea." She laughed. "She wore that Blackhawks jersey for a few picture."

"Yea? You reppin' our team?" Punk teased his daughter and kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"The store looks great!" April beamed.

"Yea we're just stocking now but the hard part is over." he said to her.

"I can't wait for you to see Nadia's pictures." She grinned. "The photographer said she was the prettiest baby he had ever photographed."

"I'm sure he doesn't say that to every baby." Punk smirked. "Even though it's the truth."

"He said he doesn't say it to every baby." April informed him. "He thinks we should sign her up for baby modeling."

"No." Punk said quickly.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." She said to him watching him interact with their daughter so lovingly.

April looked around the shop and stopped by the stock room and pushed the door open slightly.

"Does the door still lock from the outside?" she asked him.

"No." He said keeping his eyes on Nadia. "Why? Feeling nostalgic?" he teased looking towards her now.

"It's kind of where it all started." April remembered.

"Nah." He said to her. "It was our first kiss but it all started the day I met you."

"Do you remember that?" April asked him.

"Of course." Punk said to her. "How could I forget?"

* * *

" _Does the room look girly enough?" Nico asked Punk as he showed him his sister's soon to be room._

" _I don't know." Punk shrugged. The room was pretty bare. It had a bed with bright pink sheets and a white desk in the corner. "What does she like?"_

" _I haven 't spoken to her much over the past few years I don't even know." Nico said nervously. "All I do know is she has had a shitty life and I want to give her a better one."_

" _You bought this loft so she could have her own space I'm sure she appreciates it." Punk said to him._

" _You remember her right? When we drove down to Jersey?" Nico asked._

" _Barely. She was little." Punk shrugged. "I brought some comics by because you said she was really into them."_

" _When she was nine." Nico said to him._

" _She probably still is." Punk said tossing a couple onto the empty desk._

" _She told me she likes to write so I made sure she had a desk." Nico said to him. "She probably didn't bring much clothes but I don't know what she wears or-"_

 _"Relax." Punk laughed._

" _Hey!" Colt yelled walking in the front door with Cliff._

" _Where's your hot sister?" Cliff asked as Nico jogged down the stairs._

" _Don't call her hot." Nico warned him. "Be nice to her, look out for her, make her feel at home but do not and I repeat do not hit on her."_

" _Jeez." Colt snorted. "We're not good enough for your sister?"_

" _She's my baby sister she's been legal for less than two days." Nico reminded them._

" _Don't you have to go pick her up from the train station by the way?" Colt asked looking at the time._

" _Her train comes in at 10." Nico said to him._

" _It's 10:30." Colt pointed out._

" _No fucking way." Nico said pulling out his phone. "Fuck!"_

" _Wow you left your baby sister at the train station all by herself this late at night?" Cliff whistled with a laugh._

" _Fuck I have to go." Nico said running to the door and opening. There stood his sister drenched from the rain holding a garbage bag he assumed were filled with clothes._

" _You forgot me." April frowned._

" _April." he smiled pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry I was just on my way to get you."_

" _Thankfully you gave me the address and a lovely man who was spitting out seeds on the street offered me a ride." she said as Nico took the bag from her._

" _You got in the car with him?" Nico cringed._

" _He said it was a cab." April shrugged. "I didn't even have to pay just jerk him off." she said stepping into the loft and Nico dropped the bag. "I'm kidding. He's downstairs waiting to be paid, I don't have any cash."_

" _I'll go pay him." Nico said to her. "April these are the guys, guys my sister." he introduced quickly before jetting out the door to pay the cab driver._

" _Colt." Colt smiled shaking her hand._

" _I'm Cliff." Cliff introduced next. "This is Punk."_

" _Punk?" April asked with a smirk._

" _It's actually Phil but call me Punk." He said shaking her hand._

 _Her hair was pulled back but wet and sticking to her face, makeup smeared, glasses covered in rain drops but he knew she was beautiful._

" _It's nice to meet you Phil." She smiled._

" _Never should have told her your real name." Cliff smirked._

" _Here." Punk said taking the garbage bag of clothes. "I'll show you to your room."_

" _I get my own room?" April grinned. "I thought I'd be on the couch."_

" _Nah Nico went all out for you." Punk said as she followed him up the stairs._

" _Oh wow." April said stepping inside. "Bright pink?" she laughed looking at the comforter._

" _He thinks you're still a nine year old girl." Punk teased dropping the bag._

 _Punk looked over and saw April take off her glasses and shimmy out of he wet jacket. She rang her hair out and fanned her white t-shirt that was sticking to her body. Punk quickly looked away and rolled his eyes to the back of his head as he tried to push the erotic thoughts of his best friends little sister out of his head._

" _He remembered comics!" April cheered walking over to the table where Punk left some out for her._

" _I left those for you." Punk said to her. "Nico mentioned you liked them."_

" _This made the entire trip." She smiled. "Thank you Phil."_

" _Punk." He corrected._

" _Whatever you say...Phil." She smiled._

" _Hey I heard Nico's sister-" Jason stopped and smiled. "Hello there. You can't be possibly be Nico's little sister because you look like a grown woman."_

" _I am." April stated proudly sticking her hand out. "April."_

" _Oh no, we're family we hug." Jason grinned pulling her into a hug._

" _But I'm all wet." April laughed reluctantly hugging her back._

" _Not yet." He mouthed behind her back to Punk who glared at him._

" _That's enough." Punk said pulling her away. "She's been here two minutes give her some time."_

 _"Of course." Jason said to him. "I'm Punk's roommate and if Nico ever drives you crazy you can crash with us."_

" _Thanks." April smiled. "You guys are all so friendly."_

" _That we are." Jason grinned. "We're going to order a few pizzas and want to know what you prefer?"_

" _Just cheese." April said to him._

" _Alright but get ready because this isn't crap pizza like you get in Jersey." Jason warned with a laugh then left._

" _Don't mind him." Punk said to her._

" _No he was nice." April said to him. "Thanks again for the comics."_

" _I have plenty more so whatever you want or need just let me know." Punk said to her._

" _Thanks. I'm just going to dry off." April said and Punk walked to the door._

* * *

"It took every ounce of willpower I had to not pounce on you." Punk remembered putting Nadia back in her stroller.

"Jason sure tried." April smirked.

"He was an animal." He said disgusted grabbing April and pulling her against him.

"I looked like a wet rat." She laughed as he kissed her check and down her neck.

"You looked like an angel." He corrected and she laughed. "Wet, hot, innocent, seductive-"

"All of that in our first five minute meeting?" she teased and felt his hands move to her ass and squeeze her ass.

"I'm getting hard just thinking about it." He whispered into her ear.

"Want me to play out in the rain tonight?" she teased.

"Don't tease me." He warned her.

"I'll wear a white shirt." She smirked as he nibbled on her neck. "And just a pair of panties."

"Oh god." He groaned fondling her ass.

"Um, hello." Colt announced walking in from the stock room holding a box.

"I didn't realize you were here." April said quickly pushing Punk away.

"You two are like fucking teenagers." Colt said disgusted.

"The baby is here, want to go say hello?" Punk asked nodding over to the stroller.

"Hell yea I do." Colt smiled. "Hi Nadie." he smiled and picked her up.

"Can you watch her for a few minutes?" Punk asked.

"No." April laughed slapping his stomach.

"Ugh." Colt groaned disgusted. "Your mommy and daddy are disgusting."

"Don't tell her stuff like that." Punk said to him.

"She knows it." Colt said glaring at him.

What no one noticed was the man peering through the window outside. He was the same man who was admiring Nadia at Nico's earlier...

* * *

When Punk came home he saw the nursery door opened on a crack and pushed it open to see Nadia finally sleeping in her crib. She had night light on and the walkie was on. Punk was going to be uneasy with Nadia in her own room but it was time.

"I didn't know you were finally moving her." Punk announced walking into the bedroom. "Babe?" he asked.

"I'm here." She said opening the master bathroom door.

True to her word April was drenched wearing a pair of black panties and a white tank-top that clung to her bra-less breasts so he could see her perfectly.

"Well?" She asked smiling.

"It's not exactly how remember but I'd be lying if I didn't have a few dreams about this." Punk said mesmerized by her. "It's not raining out though."

"I used the shower." She shrugged cutely stepping further into the room and pushed him onto the bed. "So you'd dream of this?"

"More like fantasize." He admitted as he let her remove his shirt. He leaned forward and captured one of her hard nipples between his teeth over the thin white material.

"Yea?" She teased.

"Oh yea." he said keeping her breast in his mouth but moving his eyes up to look at her.

April rolled her hips into his hardening shaft and he bit down harder on her causing her to jerk into him. Punk's hands slipped under underwear and played with her cheeks and forced her to continue to rolling into him. April abruptly stood up and he frowned until she began to pull at his jeans and tugged them and his boxers down.

April was on her knees before he could barely blink and placing him into her mouth. Punk's hands ran through her damp hair and thrust into her mouth. Her hands rubbed up and down his thighs as he bit on his bottom lip so he wouldn't groan loudly. He could tell by just how fast she was going and rough she was being the kind of mood she was in tonight.

Punk grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her away and she didn't smile instead just licked her lips. Punk picked her up with ease and dropped her into the middle of the bed and literally ripped her underwear off of her body. He was in-between her legs and wrapping her legs around his wast and dropped right into her as hard as he could. April was breathing heavy as he used all of his strength to thrust into her.

"That's it Phil." April moaned. "Oh that's so good!"

"Shhh." he whispered and moved even harder. His skin slapping her body was now the only sound in the room and moisture. "I wanted to do this to you since the day I met you." he groaned as his hips and pelvis moved perfectly against her.

"I wish you would have." She moaned as her eyes remained shut. "Oh!" she yelled out as her hips moved with his. "Fuck." She groaned as her face turned read.

"Dirty mouth." He smirked and grabbed her wrists and held her arms above her head as he made love to her roughly...

* * *

A couple of hours later both Punk and April out like lights when Cliff tiptoed into their bedroom. He poked Punk whose eyes shut open and saw Cliff standing over him with a bat.

"What the fuck?" Punk asked quietly.

"Someone is outside." Cliff whispered.

Punk threw his sheets off of himself and Cliff held his hand out.

"Dude you don't sleep with fucking boxers?" Cliff asked disgusted as Punk reached for his discarded boxers.

"What's going on?" April asked.

"Nothing there's a fucking possum outside." Cliff said to her.

"Don't hurt it." April warned them in a sleepy voice.

Punk slipped on his sweats next and headed downstairs with Cliff trailing behind.

"He's been outside the front door for ten minutes." Cliff said to him. "He's been pacing."

"You didn't tell him to get the fuck out of here?" Punk asked opening the door that led to the foyer then finally the front door. "Why are you on my property?" Punk demanded.

"You look just like your old man." The man smiled. "I mean minus the tattoos of course."

"Who are you?" Punk asked annoyed as Cliff stood behind him with the bat.

"I'm your Uncle Jean." He greeted.


	47. Family Reunion

**Family Reunion**

* * *

Punk was staring at the man who claimed to be his Uncle and there sure was a resemblance between this man and his father. Punk narrowed his eyes at him as Cliff was still ready to pounce.

"It's fine Cliff." Punk said not taking his eyes off of the man.

"Are you sure?" Cliff questioned.

"Yea give me a minute." Punk said to him.

Cliff stepped back inside but not before waving the bat behind Punk's back and pointing to the older man.

"It's been a long time kid." the man laughed. "Thirty years I'd say."

"I don't remember you at all." Punk told him honestly. "Why are you here?"

"I tried looking for you years ago when you were in the foster system." Jean told him. "They wouldn't give me any information I'm sorry."

"The police are looking for you." Punk informed him.

"What the fuck did I do now?" Jean grunted as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Cops have always had it out for me."

"They want to know why you burned down my house and my comic shop." Punk said to him and the man frowned.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jean chuckled. "Why would I burn down my big brother's house? His wife and kids were in there for christ sake."

"I know I was there." Punk reminded him coldly.

"And I didn't burn down your shop as a matter of fact I love that shop. I used to go in there all the time when Joe owned it." he told Punk.

"In-between jail stints?" Punk mocked.

"Yea." Jean smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked.

"I wanted to see you again." Jean shrugged. "Get to know my little nephew finally." He laughed.

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with my big fat bank account." Punk remarked.

"Police asked me if I set that fire for the money. You don't think I didn't know that I wasn't getting that money? If you were killed in the fire it all would have went to charity." He said to Punk as he puffed on his cigarette.

"Why the sudden interest?" Punk asked him.

"I heard your name on the TV a few months back." Jean told him. "Your kid was swiped from the hospital and I saw your photo and stuff." he shrugged.

"And?" Punk asked.

"And I wanted to check in." Jean laughed. "See you, meet the family-"

"Meet my family?" Punk laughed. "Why would I let you do that?"

"We are family." Jean reminded him.

"We're not family." Punk shook his head. "I read your record and I've been warned-"

"I don't know what the police told you-" Jean began.

"You've been to jail for assaulting girlfriends." Punk began.

"She was beating me with a shoe." Jean sighed. "I was defending myself!"

"I dug deeper." Punk informed him. "You're a registered sex offender."

"She told me she was 18." Jean defended. "She almost was!"

"You think I'd let a registered sex offender around my daughter or wife?" Punk asked him seriously.

"You're not getting the full story. I was 20! The age difference between you and your wife is greater." Jean defended.

"How do you know how old my wife is?" Punk questioned.

"I heard it all on the news." Jean told him.

"Where you in my house a few weeks ago?" Punk asked point blank.

"No this is the first time and see? I used the front door." Jean chuckled.

"This isn't funny." Punk said to him. "Get out of here." he said to him. "Don't come back."

"Wait." Jean insisted. "Don't you want to know about your family?"

"I know enough to know my parents didn't want me around you for good reason." Punk said to him. "Now go!" he yelled pointing.

Jean just nodded and gave him a weak smile.

"Fine." Jean said to him. "It was good seeing you."

He then turned and walked down the long driveway smoking away.

* * *

Punk went back up into bed and got under the covers but couldn't fall asleep.

"What happened?" April asked rolling over so her head was in his chest.

"Nothing." Punk said quietly.

"You're cold." She frowned pulling the covers up higher and curling into him to warm him. "You didn't kill him did you?"

"Who?" Punk asked.

"The possum." She yawned.

"No. I probably should have." he said with a sigh. "It was Jean."

"Your uncle?" April asked sticking her head up. "What did he want?"

"To meet me and the family at almost midnight apparently." he snorted.

"What was he like?" April asked.

"I threw him off the property I can't really say." he shrugged. "He got the hint."

"But he's family." April reminded him.

"He's also a sex offender. You want a sex offender around Nadia?" Punk asked her seriously.

"Fair point." April agreed.

"If my parents wanted him around or thought he was a good guy they would have mentioned him." Punk said to her.

"I suppose." April agreed. "Do you think he was the one who broke in?"

"I don't know." Punk admitted. "That's for the police to figure out."

Nadia began to cry and April sat up right away.

"No let me." He said to her. "I couldn't sleep even if I tried." he was already out of the bed before she could protest.

Punk wandered across the hall and picked up his crying daughter. She looked so pitiful as she cried.

"What happened huh?" Punk asked as she cried onto his shoulder. "You have a bad dream?" he asked rubbing her back.

* * *

After changing her and giving her a bottle Punk sat up in her nursery holding her as he rocked in the rocking chair where he eventually drifted off into sleep...

 _Punk was back in his childhood home. He looked around and couldn't believe it._

" _Ape?" he asked loudly as he walked through the warm living room and then entered the kitchen._

" _Finally you're up." His mother smiled as she cooked at the stove. She dropped everything that she was doing and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We thought you'd never join us."_

" _Mom?" He asked taken back._

" _Yes." Nadia smiled. "Sit I was about to make you a plate." she said pushing him to the kitchen table._

" _Kevin?" Punk asked noticing his brother sitting next to him just as he remembered._

" _Hey little bro." He smirked punching his arm. "I guess I'm the little one now."_

" _Kevin what you did for me-" He started._

" _None of that talk." Nadia scolded placing pancakes in front of him. "Eat up."_

" _What the hell is going on?" Punk questioned._

" _Language." his mother warned._

" _He's a grown man now darling." Punk's father reminded his wife as he strolled into the kitchen in a suit._

" _I hope you don't let our precious little granddaughter talk that her." his mother teased._

" _Let's be honest anything she says will be cute." His father chuckled. "It's been a while son." his father greeted slapping his shoulder then took a seat at the head of the table._

" _What am I doing here? Am I dead?" Punk asked them._

" _Don't be silly." Nadia smirked as his brother laughed. "You've been thinking about us a lot lately."_

" _I have." Punk admitted. "I need to."_

 _"It's ok to remember us Phillip." his father reminded him. "But we also know it hurts."_

" _I need to know what happened." Punk said to them. "I need to go back to that night."_

" _You can't." Nadia said shaking her head. "It's too awful."_

 _"He has to know Nadia." His father argued. "He could hurt him next and what about baby Nadia or April."_

" _Oh we like her by the way." His mother beamed. "She's your soul mate."_

" _A looker too." Kevin teased elbowing Punk playfully._

" _She always said the nicest things about you when she'd come to see us." his father agreed._

" _Wait who is he?" Punk asked trying to get back on track. "Is it Jean?"_

" _Jean?" His father laughed. "Please he doesn't know how to add let alone how to strategically set a house on fire."_

" _So who?" Punk demanded. "You have to help me!"_

" _You already know." His father reminded him. "You have to go back to that night."_

" _All I remember is Kevin." Punk admitted._

" _You would have done the same for me." Kevin said to him with a smile. "You're my brother."_

" _I'm scared." He said to Kevin. "What if it happens again? I won't have you to help me."_

" _It's instinct." Kevin said simply. "You see someone you love in trouble and that's all you can see."_

" _Help me." Punk pleaded. "Tell me who did this."_

" _I can't. I didn't see him like you did." Kevin said to him simply._

" _I didn't see anyone!" Punk cried._

" _You're just not looking far enough back." Kevin said to him._

 _Punk looked across to his parents and saw them dancing in the middle of the kitchen._

" _You should take April dancing." Nadia smiled as her husband kissed her cheek._

" _Women love to dance." his father laughed as he spun his wife._

 _Punk frowned when smoke began to fill the kitchen._

" _Here we go again." Kevin sighed annoyed._

" _What's happening?" Punk asked desperately coming to his feet._

" _Phil!" he heard April scream._

" _She's upstairs." Kevin said as he continued to eat his breakfast as if there wasn't fire filling the house. "So is the baby."_

" _Nadia?" Punk asked and Kevin nodded._

" _Good luck son!" His father chuckled as he danced around the flames with his mother._

 _Punk made up the short flight of stairs and kicked in every door looking for his family._

" _Ape?" He yelled out._

" _Phil help us!" April cried._

 _Punk realized she was trapped in the bathroom just as he was when he was younger. He opened the bathroom door and the small room was filled with smoke._

" _Phil thank god." April said relieved as she held Nadia close to her chest. "You have to save us."_

" _The window." Punk said rushing to the small window above the toilet which was how he escaped when he was younger._

" _Go out first and I'll pass you Nadia." April said since he was already on the seat._

 _Punk climbed out of the window and was on the roof._

" _Ape give her to me and then I'll help you out." He said and April's slender arms stuck Nadia out the window to him safely. "Your turn Ape." he said looking back inside but the bathroom was consumed by flames._

 _The only thing he could hear was April's blood curling screams and then his own as he screamed for her. He would have jumped right back in for her but he couldn't leave Nadia. It was just like with his brother. He sobbed out her name but after a few minutes her screams were gone and so was she..._

"Dude!" Cliff yelled shaking him.

Punk's eyes shot open and looked up and saw Cliff holding the baby.

"You were having some shitty dream man. I came up to use the bathroom and you were sweating like an animal and muttering. I thought you were going to drop the baby." Cliff said to him but Punk could barely hear him.

"Did she breathe in the smoke?" He asked Cliff.

"What smoke?" Cliff asked confused. "There's no smoke."

"Where's April?" He asked desperately.

"In bed I'd guess." Cliff shrugged and watched as Punk ran out of the room.

Punk headed into the bedroom and saw April sleeping soundly. He rushed to her side of the bed and felt her face and pulse to make sure she had one.

"Phil?" April asked waking up.

"You're ok?" he asked examining her face.

"What's the matter? Did you have a bad dream?" She asked.

"The fire." he said to her.

"There was no fire." April assured him sitting up as he sat on his knees on the floor before her. She recognized his face. It was the same face he had in the stock room a year ago before they had their first kiss. He was morphed back into that time when he was child.

"I tried to get you out." he said crying causing her to tear up and cup his face. "I'm sorry baby."

"I'm fine." She reminded him quietly.

"No I left you inside." he cried as tears fell from his eyes.

"No you didn't." She assured him and he dropped his face into her lap as he cried.

"I'm sorry." He kept crying. "I love you, I'm so sorry."

"April?" Cliff asked from the door still holding Nadia.

"It's ok I've got him." April assured him and he walked back across the hall.

"It was just a dream." April repeated as she scratched his head as sobbed into her lap. "It's ok."

"I'm so sorry." he kept repeating.

* * *

The next morning Punk woke up and realized he was laying on the floor but had a blanket over him and his head was still in April's lap who was sitting on the floor as well leaning against the bed.

"You're up." She noted.

"Yea." he said sitting up slowly.

"You had a bad dream." She frowned.

"It wasn't a dream it was fucking nightmare." he said remembering it. "My parents and brother were there and they were so happy. I felt good."

"Yea?" April a smiled.

"It wasn't like a dream at first." He told her. "They knew they were dead and they were talking about Nadia and saying how pretty she is."

"Yea?" April asked sweetly. "Did they like me?" She teased

"They mentioned you going to see them." He said to her. "They like you, they said you were my soul mate and my brother thinks you're hot. They kept telling me I knew who killed them that I have to remember or it will be you and Nadia then the house filled with smoke and you were yelling for me." he remembered. "I ran upstairs and you were cornered in the bathroom with Nadia and I got her out but I fucking climbed out first so you could pass her to me! You should have went first!"

"It's ok." She assured him rubbing his arm.

"It's not it was fucking stupid." He said disgusted with himself. "I went back to reach in and get you but you were already gone."

"As long as Nadia made it out it's fine." She reminded him.

"No Ape." He said shaking his head. "You were screaming and it was so loud I can still fucking hear it. Both of you are a package deal I can't have one without the other, don't you get that?" he asked angrily.

"Ok you're right." she said quickly. "But it was really just a dream."

"It wasn't Ape they were fucking talking to me." Punk argued. "It was like a regular morning there and they were talking about Jean- it wasn't a dream it was like they came to see me."

"I believe that." April said to him.

"Do you? You don't think I'm fucking nuts?" He asked.

"Oh I think you're nuts but not because of this." She teased and gave her a sad smile. She kissed him tenderly and pulled away. "Are you ok?"

"I used to think thinking back to that night and looking at my brother and seeing his face was the worst thing I'd ever see but it wasn't. It was you." He said to her. "The roles being reversed like that. If I think about it I'll get sick."

"So don't." She said to him. "Maybe doing that was a way to make it seem worse so you could go back to that night and try to remember." She suggested.

"You think?" he asked.

"Yea. I mean you always said it was too painful but now it doesn't seem that way." April said to him. "There has to be a reason you dreamed that. Maybe you saw something."

"How am I supposed to remember?" he asked her.

"I don't know. You spend so much time trying to not to even think of them maybe you try a bit?" She suggested. "We can go down to the storage unit and look at photos and stuff."

"There's not much that survived." Punk said to her. "a few pictures because the basement didn't burn and some old clothes."

"It's still worth a shot." April said to him. "And if that doesn't help therapy-"

"No therapy." He said to her. "I don't believe in that shit."

"Alright one thing at a time." She shrugged.

"Where's the baby?" Punk asked realizing it was so late.

"Cliff is with her downstairs." April said to him. "You scared him last night. He found you holding her when you were having that dream."

"I didn't drop her or anything did I?" Punk asked fearfully.

"No of course not." She said to him.

"Maybe I should have spoken to Jean more last night." Punk said thinking about it. "He'd know more than me."

"I have a very strong feeling he'll be around." April said standing up. "Let's get you in the shower and cleaned up." she reached for his hands and helped pull him to his feet.

* * *

Punk made it downstairs and saw Cliff trying to give Nadia her bottle.

"Come on kid." Cliff sighed to the fussy baby.

"I've got her." Punk insisted and Cliff passed her and the bottle over.

"You alright?" Cliff asked him.

"Yea thanks for watching her." Punk said as Nadia took the bottle from him without hesitation.

"You she eats from." Cliff snorted. "I've got to head down to the restaurant I have a shipment coming in."

"Yea go ahead thanks again." Punk said to him.

"You know that whole talking thing works two ways." Cliff said to him. "You need anything let me know."

"I know." Punk said to him.

"Morning, bye." Cliff said passing April and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye." April smiled as he raced out the door. "I thought I told you to shower."

"She wasn't eating for Cliff." Punk shrugged. "She needed me you look tired. You didn't sleep at all, huh?"

"No." April admitted.

"So go back up to bed." he said to her. "I'll take care of her today."

"Don't you have to go into the shop?" She asked.

"No." He said to her. "Perks of being the owner."

"I really don't think I could sleep anyway." She insisted.

"Ape, bed." He ordered.

"Fine." She said to him. "Can I kiss my daughter at least?"

"Sure." he said and watched as April leaned over and kissed the top of Nadia's head. "You have to kiss me too." he added and she happily obliged kissing him on the lips.

* * *

Later in the day April was stunned she slept for as long as she did, it was almost five by the time she got up and wandered down the stairs. She noticed the kitchen and living room empty but the basement door was open. April walked down the stairs and saw Punk sitting on the floor holding Nadia.  
"This is your Uncle Kevin." Punk said holding the picture in front of her. "And that's Grandma Nadia who you're named after."

"That's sweet." April smiled walking towards them.

"Yea I thought I'd look to see what I had down here first." He said to her. "Sleep ok?"

"I did." April said stretching. "I missed half the day though."

"You look refreshed." Punk noted as April sat next to him and looked at the pictures on the floor.

"Oh my god you're a spiting image of your dad." April said stunned.

"That's my grandfather actually." Punk smirked.

"Wow it's almost uncanny." She said to him.

"And look at this I found." Punk said passing her a picture of her his grandmother as a baby. The photo was old, black and white and faded but April nearly fainted.

"It's Nadia!" April laughed.

"Isn't it unbelievable?" Punk smirked. "She did get some of my genes, huh?"

"No kidding." She said. "Can I keep this?"

"Sure." he said to her. "At least now I know she's definitely mine." he teased.

"Funny." She said sarcastically. "Do you remember your grandparents?"  
"No they died before I was born." Punk said to her. "Car accident."

"How horrible." April frowned.

"I used to say my family was cursed." Punk admitted. "Everyone always died together. My great grandparents died in a boating accident."

"Talk about a streak of bad luck." April shivered. "Well if I have to go I'll gladly take you with me." she said seriously and he laughed lightly at it.

"I'll gladly go with you." he assured her.

"I'm kidding." She said reaching for another photo. "Who is this?"

"That's my brother and dad." he said to her.

"Camping huh?" She teased.

"I remember camping with them. There's not much I remember but camping is one thing I can't forget." he said to her.

"You guys had so much money I bet you got a cabin somewhere." April said to him.

"No it was sleeping bags and tents." Punk said to her. "Fishing for dinner."

"Wow." April said to him. "We should do that."

"With this one?" he asked gesturing to Nadia.

"When she's a little older." April shrugged. "I never went camping unless you count the time my dad made me sleep in the yard because I wouldn't clean my room."

"If I hadn't said it before, your father was a charming man." Punk remarked.

"Seriously can we? It could be a tradition for our family. We can drag Nico and the guys too." April said to him.

"Sure." He said to her. "But it's you who is going to hate it."

"Why's that?" April asked.

"For starters you hate fish, you hate hurting animals, you hate dirt, you hate it when it's too cold, you hate spiders, you hate bugs-"

"I get it." April said to him. "I'll be fine. I'll sneak my own food, I'll sit in the tent not on the dirt, I'll depend on you to keep me warm and have you kill the spiders and bugs."

"You have an answer for everything don't you?" He laughed.

"Yup." She said to him looking through more pictures.

"We can look through these later." He said taking the pictures from her.

"What? Why?" April frowned.

"Because I'm taking my two girls out to eat." Punk said standing up with Nadia.

"Really? Where?" April asked.

"I was thinking Nico's." He smirked.

"Good because I'm starving." April said taking Punk's free hand and he pulled her to her feet. "Are you sure you're up for it?"

"Yea let's get out of the house for the night." He said to her.

"That backdoor is locked right?" April asked before heading up the stairs and nodding towards the basement door.

"Yes and I had a deadbolt put on." Punk assured her. "How do you feel about dancing?" remembering what his mom said in his dream.

"What?" she asked with a laugh

"Women like to go out dancing, right?" Punk asked seriously closing the basement door behind him.

Punk opened the passenger side door of his car for April after she had gotten dressed and ready for dinner then strapped Nadia into her car seat before getting in himself. Pulling out of the driveway neither noticed the shadowy figure lurking in the bushes...


	48. Big Girls Don't Cry

**Big Girls Don't Cry**

* * *

One week later April was cleaning around the house when the doorbell started ringing rapidly. She placed Nadia in her swing and buckled her in before answering the door.

"Paul." April smiled.

"Is that a genuine smile or a 'how dare he show up here' smile?" Paul asked.

"Genuine." April said stepping aside to let Paul in who was carrying a bouquet of flowers. "What brings you here?"

"Well for starters I have yet to see your new home." Paul noted.

"You want a tour?" April offered.

"Of course but first." he said presented her with flowers. "Happy book release day."

"Thank you." April smiled.

"I thought I'd find you with champagne and celebrating but here you are on sweats." He frowned.

"I'm working on being 'domesticated'." She teased.

"You've been married for over a year and now you're working on it?" He laughed.

"Phil likes to clean but he came down with the flu" April said to him.

"Well I hope you're better dressed for the party." Paul smirked.

"Party?" April asked.

"The big party Daren and I told you about two months ago." He clarified. "The one we're throwing for you on the roof of the Manor to celebrate your release."

"Oh shit." April muttered. "I completely forgot I can't go."

"You have to." Paul insisted. "You're the woman being honored."

"Phil is sick and I won't have anyone to watch the baby." April shrugged.

"What's up?" Punk asked walking down the stairs.

"How are you feeling?" April asked.

"Like shit." He admitted. "Hey Paul." He greeted and shook his hand.

"You look green." Paul frowned.

"I fucking feel it." Punk coughed.

"Your wife just informed me that she was blowing off her book release party." Paul said to him.

"What? Why?" He asked her.

"I forgot about it but it doesn't even matter you're too sick." April said to him.

"Bring Nico or Celeste." He said to her.

"Bring as many people as you want." Paul added.

"I can't leave you sick to take care of Nadia." She reminded him.

"Cliff is going to be home tonight." Punk reminded her. "You can't miss your party and I can suck it up for a few hours."

"No you can't you still have a fever." April said feeling his head.

"A limo is coming to get you at 7 whether you're in sweats or not." Paul said to him.

"My fever broke." Punk assured her. "Go to your party."

"I don't have anything to wear and I don't have enough time to do my hair and stuff." April said to Paul. "I'm sorry Paul-"

"April you have to go." Punk insisted. "This is a huge night for you."

"I just wouldn't feel right leaving you and Nadia home." April said to him.

"At least come for an hour." Paul begged. "Just show up and take a few pictures."

"I'll call Celeste and ask if she can help me get ready, if she can't then I'm not going." April warned him and walked off to call Celeste.

"So, Punk-" Paul began.

"If Daren Prince touches, dances or hits on my wife I'll hunt him down." Punk warned Paul once April was gone. "It's going to be your job to keep him away from her."

"Of course but April has no interest in him anyway." Paul assured him.

"It's not April's interests I'm concerned about it." Punk laughed.

"I heard he was bringing a date anyway." Paul said to him.

"I don't give a shit if he shows up with entire Bears cheerleader squad." Punk told him seriously. "Don't let him around my wife."  
"Done." Paul said to him.

"And you call me if he acts up." He warned him.

"Of course." Paul agreed nervously.

"Celeste is already on her way over." April informed them.

"Wonderful." Paul smiled.

"I'm bringing her with me as well." April told him.

"The more the merrier." Paul said to her. "It's just your brother and Daren might not be a good idea."

"I think it is." Punk said innocently.

"He's going to be here with Phil taking care of Nadia." April told him.

"He is?" Punk asked. "I can watch my own kid."

"Not with a fever." She shot back.

"It broke!" He aruged.

"I'll see you tonight." Paul said giving April a kiss. "Feel better Punk." He waved then left.

"Aren't these pretty?" She asked showing Punk her flowers.

"The ones I got you were better." Punk snorted.

"Yes they were." She smirked walking into the living room.

"Oh there's my girl." Punk grinned walking over to Nadia.

"No." April scolded. "You don't want her sick do you?"

"I told you I'm feeling better and she's the one that got me sick." He accused pointing at her.

"Would you rather it be her?" She accused.

"Of course not." Punk said looking past April to Nadia.

"She's going to cry for you if she sees you." April warned him.

"So what the fuck am I supposed to be do all night? Both my girls are going to be gone." He groaned.

"We bought home a few boxes from the storage unit you're going to start going through them." April informed him.

"Yes boss." He mocked. "I still think I'll get more from Jean."

"So let's try to find him." April shrugged. "How hard could it be? How many Jean Brooks could possibly live in Chicago? We'll start tomorrow."

"Oh no." He chuckled. "There's no 'we' with this I don't know enough about this guy to let you get anywhere near him."

"I can't even help?" April asked.

"No. What you can do is go upstairs and shower." Punk said to her.

"But I was cleaning." She argued and he looked around and saw the living room was a mess.

"Yea I'll finish that up." Punk smirked.

"Do not pick her up." April warned him as she walked away backwards.

"I'm just going to sit with my daughter." Punk defended.

"I mean it Phil. If she needs to be changed or something get me." April said to him.

"Yea, yea." He said waving her on.

* * *

An hour later Nico and Celeste were there but Celeste was upstairs helping April while Punk went through some of those boxes in the living room.

"How much stuff survived the fire?" Nico asked.

"Just the stuff in the basement which wasn't much but it had more meaning. Pictures, birth certificates, yearbooks- crap like that." Punk shrugged.

"Are you sure it's not this uncle?" Nico asked as he fed Nadia a bottle on the couch but kept his eyes on the Cubs game.

"No I'm not but in my dream they said it wasn't." Punk said to him.

"A dream is sometimes just a dream." Nico reminded him. "You can't go by that."

"You and your sister are two completely different people." Punk chuckled. "April told me to listen to what I dreamed."

"Didn't you also dream April burned death?" Nico asked him and Punk glared at him. "I'm just asking." he defended.

"Yea I did and I don't want to fucking think about it." Punk said pulling items of the box.

"All I'm saying is she didn't burn up in a fire so you can't just go by what you dreamed." Nico shrugged.

"It was too fucking weird." Punk said to him. "It was like a warning."

"A warning that someone is going to burn April?" Nico asked.

"I don't know." Punk admitted. "I hope not."

"Woah." Nico grinned as Celeste walked in the room with a little gold dress on. "You're going to add a little more to that aren't you?"

"Don't start." Celeste warned him.

"Is Ape ready?" Punk asked standing up.

"Just about better catch her before she leaves." Celeste said and he walked to the stairs but she was already walking down. April was wearing a short blue dress with black lining and black heels.

"My oh my." Punk grinned.

"You like it?" April asked smiling.

"I like a lot." He smirked. "Wow." he said eyeing her. "Your breasts haven't shrunk from the pregnancy."

"I have a face you know." She teased slapping his arm.

"I love your face the best." he smirked and went into to kiss her.

"I just put my lip gloss on." She said turning her face.

"Fine." He said kissing her neck.

"Phil." She laughed as he kissed over her breasts.

"You said not the face." He reminded her as he pulled her closer.

"Aren't you sick?" Celeste asked and Punk jumped back. "The limo just pulled up."

"Let me say goodnight to Nadia." April said but Punk grabbed her hand.

"If she sees you leave she'll start crying." Punk warned her.

"Fine." April sighed.

"If you need me call me." he said as Celeste pulled April from him.

"She won't!" Celeste yelled tugging April out the door.

"She looked too good to go out without me." Punk groaned walking back into the living room.

"I was thinking the same thing about Celeste." He smirked.

"Daren is going to be there." Punk gritted out.

"You've got to let this Daren thing go." Nico told him. "Get back to the pictures. I like seeing young Punk."

"There's no answers here." Punk groaned annoyed. "It's all family crap." he said picking up a yearbook.

"Family crap- nice." Nico remarked sarcastically. "Your dad seemed to be a popular guy in high school." He noted peering over the yearbook and saw all the messages scribbled in them.

"He was the quarterback of the football team." Punk grinned.

"No shit." Nico laughed. "And have you ever touched a football in your life?"

"Only when I was playing catch with my brother and dad." Punk said to him. "My brother seemed to like it I was more into hockey."

"Your mom and dad went to high school together?" Nico asked.

"I thought they did but I guess not." He said skimming the yearbook. "My mom isn't in here. I guess they were college sweethearts."

"Your dad was prom king?" Nico asked laughing. "You two were total opposites."

"I didn't attend high school long enough to even go to prom." Punk snorted.

"That's not your mom is it?" he asked pointing to his dad's date.

"No but she's pretty." Punk had to admit.

"You know I was prom king." Nico said to him.

"Get the fuck out." Punk laughed.

"I was." Nico said to him. "Went with Janice Blundetto. She was the head cheerleader."

"And you were on the football team?" Punk mocked.

"No." Nico laughed. "But I shamed the favorite to win the week before and took his date to prom." he grinned.

"So you were a prick?" Punk asked seriously.

"A prick with a crown." Nico remarked smugly. "You didn't even go to your prom?"

"Again I didn't stay in school long enough to go but I did crash one and took the runner up prom queen home." Punk said. "That was a fun night." He remembered fondly.

"Nadia is going to be a prom queen." Nico warned him.

"There's no proms when you home school." Punk remarked casually as he turned the pages of the year book.

"April isn't going to let you home school her." Nico warned him.

"We'll just have to go to the prom with her." Punk said giving it serious thought.

"That we can do." Nico agreed. "We can chaperon." he suggested.

"I don't think Ape will let us do that either." Punk said to him. "We just have to tell her we're doing something else and sneak."

"We can do that." Nico agreed.

"I feel like sneaking in to April's party right now." Punk admitted. "It's not just this one I have to worry about it's the other one too." He said referring to Nadia and April.

"Hopefully April will be easier by the time Nadia gets older." Nico joked. "Remember when she had her first date out here?"

"Oh yea." Punk smiled thinking about it. "Colt set her up with his roommates cousin."

"What was that guys name?" Nico asked him already laughing.

"Sal." Punk remembered. "I thought she'd never talk to us again."

"She said she wouldn't." Nico reminded him.

* * *

" _So, April tell me about yourself." Sal said sitting next to April on the couch of Nico's loft._

" _There's not much of a story." April smiled shyly. "I just moved out here a few months ago from New Jersey and I just started school. How long have you known Colt?"_

" _A few weeks. I just moved out here from New York." Sal said resting his arm behind April as he leaned back on the couch._

" _So which movie do you want to watch?" she asked jumping out of her seat._

 _Upstairs hiding in April's room was Nico, Punk and Colt who were hiding out. With April's door open on a crack they could see downstairs clearly._

" _This feels wrong." Colt whispered._

" _It's not. Now shut the fuck up so I can hear." Nico said pressing his ear to the door._

" _Do you even know this guy?" Punk asked Colt._

" _Chris vouches for him relax." Colt said to them referring to his roommate._

" _Look at that." Nico hissed peering out of the door. "He's doing the arm move."_

" _The arm move?" Punk asked pushing Nico aside so he can see. "Someone is anxious to get laid."_

" _They're watching a movie." Colt laughed. "Like neither of you have never thrown your arm around a girl during a movie."_

" _Yea when I fucking want something." Nico snapped._

" _She's backing away." Punk reported and Nico peered out as well._

" _Is he a fucking creep?" Nico hissed at Colt._

" _How the hell should I know?" Colt asked._

" _You set my sister up and you don't know if someone is a creep?" Nico asked._

" _A little history wouldn't hurt." Punk said to him. "I'd never set her up with someone I didn't know."_

" _He's turning the light off." Nico said coldly as he watched Sal turn the lights off._

" _He's reaching for a blanket." Punk added. "He thinks he's going to fuck her on your couch."_

" _No that's it." Nico said reaching for the door._

" _Do not embarrass your sister." Colt warned him grabbing his arm._

" _Get off of my arm man." Nico warned him._

" _She's going to be pissed we're all hiding out here but to interrupt her date will really set her off." Colt said to him._

" _I'm not going to sit up here while your friend slips his hands into my sisters pants." Nico hissed._

" _He's leaning in." Punk whispered._

" _The movie has barely started!" Nico argued looking out and watched as Sal leaned on an unsuspecting April._

 _April turned her head and was surprised by the kiss Sal planted on her. He immediately removed her glasses and pressed her into the couch as he climbed onto her. Before she could even push him off of her he was pulled up by his shirt._

" _Are you a fucking a dog?" Punk asked him._

 _"Phil!" April yelled sitting up._

 _"Get him out of my house." Nico warned Punk._

" _Stop!" April yelled jumping in front of the door._

" _I thought you only had one brother?" Sal asked nervously as April pulled him away from Punk._

" _I do. Phil isn't my brother he's just a pain in my ass." April said to him._

" _I'm her brother." Nico said to him. "And you have ten seconds to get the hell out of my house before I get my bat." he threatened._

" _You should just go." Colt suggested. "I'm sorry Sal-"_

 _"Sorry? Don't be sorry. You're going to be sorry!" Nico warned pointing at the door._

" _I'll go with you." April offered grabbing her jacket._

" _Go ahead take her with you and see how far you get." Nico challenged with a grin._

" _This was nice April but we're just not going to work out." Sal chattered nervously backing towards the door. "Bye." he waved._

" _Wait!" April yelled running after him but he literally ran to the stairwell. "Why did you do that!" she screamed slamming the door closed. "What were you three even doing here?"_

" _Looking out for you." Nico said to her._

" _I don't need anyone looking out for me I was having a great time!" April argued. "I'm humiliated."_

" _He was all over you like some fucking cat in heat." Punk said disgusted. "You deserve better than that!"_

" _You don't know what I deserve!" She yelled at him. "I hate you all!" she then ran up the stairs._

* * *

"I should have known you had a thing for her." Nico said to him. "You were down there so fast my head spun."

"Nadia is going to say that to me too when I break up her dates too." Punk sighed. "At least I have twenty more years before that."

"At least." Nico snorted. "You always had a thing for April didn't you?"

"I did." Punk admitted. "Wasted so much time."

"I think it all worked out." Nico said to him.

"I should go to that party." Punk said to him. "This is a huge deal for her."

"You're sick." Nico reminded him.

"I feel great." Punk said standing up. "It was a 24 hour bug and it's been 25 hours." Nico just rolled his eyes as Punk stood up.

"I thought you were going to go through all of this stuff." Nico said to him.

"I have forever to do this. You can watch Nadia right? Cliff will be around soon too."

"Yea, yea." Nico said knowing he couldn't argue.

* * *

The party was filled people she didn't know minus Paul, Daren, Celeste and a few people from the office. She took photos and was preparing to give a small toast.

"You look wonderful tonight." Daren whispered coming up behind her.

"Thank you." April forced out not even turning around.

"You want to turn around and thank me to my face?" Daren questioned.

"Nope." April said simply as she sat at the bar and looked down at her index card.

"I love this color on you." He said placing his hands on her shoulders then rubbing them down her arms. April jumped out of her seat and tossed her drink in his face.

"Just stop." April hissed.

"That was rude." Daren noted calmly grabbing a napkin and cleaning himself off.

"I'm married." April reminded him.

"So is my date." Daren told her.

"This is why I'm leaving." April said to him and his eyes widened.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Daren demanded.

"I was going to wait until next week but you should know I'm leaving." April said to him.

"You're under contract my dear." Daren reminded her. "You signed on after the second proposal."

"I want out." April said simply and he laughed.

"It's not that simple." Daren chuckled. "I'd like world peace and a private jet on constant standby but we can't have what we want. If you walk I'll sue you for breech of contract. And since your money is shared with your husband I'll take every last dime he has. That big beautiful home you have will be on the market before you could blink."

"Are you threatening me?" April asked him.

"No April I'm educating you about business." Daren said as he still cleaned off his shirt. "You're locked in and it will cost you more to get out. Don't be selfish you're an adult married mother now and your rash choices have consequences."

"I don't want to work with you anymore." April said to him coldly.

"And I don't like working with a hard on while working with you but I manage." Daren said to her and she cringed. "We're both adults here."

"So start acting like one." April hissed holding back tears.

"Oh for gods sake April don't start to cry now." Daren said annoyed. "This is your big night. You can't cry every time you don't get your way. How does Phil take you seriously when you cry more than your newborn?"

"You've ruined this entire night." April said disgusted. "I'm leaving."

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat." Daren snapped. "You are an employee, you work for me and you will act professional. Maybe this cute little child act works on your husband and Paul but not on me."

"Sue me." April said simply. "I don't give a crap. We'll fight you and I will counter sue you for sexual harassment."

"You're going to make me say this out loud?" Daren asked almost sadly.

"Say what?" April asked.

"If you walk out on our deal, if you try to sue me or speak to anyone about our past I will have to speak up about what really happened to your father and Xavier Daniels." Daren said to her and April's eyes widened, she had completely forgotten he knew about all of that.

"False statements to the police will land you in big trouble." Daren warned.

"You're blackmailing me." April said disgusted. "You are a terrible man."

"I'm protecting my money and interests." Daren said to her. "Now go clean up your face because you're all red and look ready to burst into tears and get your ass back out here in five minutes to give your speech."

"Fuck you." April spat.

"You should feel lucky that all I want out of this cover up deal is your employment and writing skills and not more." Daren whispered.

"Are we alright over here?" Paul interrupted.

"Yes. April was just reading over toast." Daren smiled. "Excuse me."

"Are you ok?" Paul frowned.

"I hate him." April said as a tear fell from her eye. "I hate him so much." she hissed.

"What happened?" Paul asked concerned.

"I-" She started but stopped when she saw Punk walk into the party dressed in a suit. "He's here." April smiled and raced towards him.

"Before you yell I feel fine and-" Punk started but April threw her arms around him.

"Thank you." She said relieved.

"Something wrong?" he asked hugging her back.

"No. Take me home?" April requested.

"Home?" Punk asked. "It's only been an hour."

"Please?" She asked with the saddest eyes he had ever seen.

"Yea of course." He said with giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Paul? Could you tell Celeste I'm leaving? Tell her to take the limo home and enjoy the night." April said to him.

"I imagine she will." Paul smirked glancing towards Celeste who was mingling around.

"This is my toast you can read it for me." She said passing him her card.

"Don't you want to do it yourself?" Punk questioned.

"No. I want to be out of here." April said to him.

"What should I tell the boss?" Paul asked her.

"Tell him that my husband is taking me home." April said wrapping her arm around his waist.

"What happened?" Punk asked her concerned once Paul walked away and towards the microphone set up.

April looked back and saw Daren looking at her and Punk.

"Is it him?" Punk asked harshly.

"I'm tired." She said in a defeated tone. "I just want to go home and get into my sweats and curl up with you and our daughter."

"This is a big night for you." He reminded her.

"Not really." She said to him. "I didn't write the book for the parties."

"Don't let anyone ruin this for you." Punk said grabbing her hands.

"No one has." She assured him as Paul began to give her toast. "The biggest nights in my life were our wedding and our daughters birth. All of this means nothing to me."

"You're not going to tell me what he said or did because you're afraid I'll cause a scene." Punk said glancing over her shoulder towards him. "And don't lie to me and tell me it wasn't him because he's looking right at me about to piss his pants."

"I love you." April said to him. "Please take me home."

"You think I can walk out of here knowing he upset you this much?" Punk asked her. "I'm not built that way Ape."

"We have bigger problems to worry about." April reminded him. "Daren is nothing compared to what you're dealing with."

"You come first." He reminded her.

"I know but it's not worth a fight." April insisted.

"A talk with him is long overdue." Punk said dropping her hands.

"Hey!" Celeste greeted seeing Punk. She clearly enjoyed a little too much champagne. "Are you leaving?" She asked hanging on Punk.

"She's really drunk." April said to him. "You need to help her home."

"April." He warned her then looked back towards where Daren was and he was gone.

"Phil we have to take her back to our place we can't leave her vulnerable like this." April reminded him knowing he'd pick helping Celeste over attacking Daren any day.

" _...and lastly but not least I'd like to thank my husband because without him this book wouldn't have happened. Thinking back to these times was hard enough and never could have done it without someone holding my hand during this process. He not only gave me a beautiful daughter but he gave me motivation and light in all of this darkness. I would relive my entire life over knowing it would lead to me him."_ Paul read aloud as he finished April's speech.

Punk looked towards April as he helped steady Celeste and she gave him a pleading smile. He could never say no to that.

"Let's go." Punk said wrapping his arm around Celeste's waist and April grabbed her other side.

He looked back and caught Daren over by the bar now flirting with a young waitress and glared at him. It wouldn't be tonight but one day he'd get his hands on him...


	49. Commonsense

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Thanks for all your kick ass reviews everybody! This chapter is a bit short but I know I won't be able to update tomorrow and I wanted to make sure I was able to at least post something before the New Year! Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Commonsense**

* * *

Punk woke up in the middle of the night and noticed April was gone. He sat up and headed across the hall to see if she was with Nadia but she was fast asleep in her crib. He wandered down the stairs and saw the light in the living room on and found her on the floor going through the boxes.

"What are you doing Ape?" He asked causing her to look up.

"I couldn't sleep." She sighed.

"What happened tonight?" He asked standing over her.

"Your dad was a real looker." She teased showing him the yearbook photo of him.

"Why do you keep ignoring my question?" He demanded.

"Did you look at these?" She asked looking at the yearbook until Punk snatched it out of her hands.

"I'm asking you a question." he said to her seriously.

"If I tell you-" She started.

"Since when do we lie to each other?" He asked her annoyed.

"We don't." She said quietly.

"Even long before we got married or even dated we were always honest." He reminded her. "We always told each other everything."

"You have to promise me that you won't overreact." She warned him. "You won't hit or yell-"

"You think I'd hit you?" he asked disgusted.

"No not me Daren." April said looking up at him and watched him move to the couch. "Let me handle it. Just the way you want to handle this Jean thing."

"There's a big difference between Daren Prince and Jean." Punk remarked.

"Fine." April said turning her back and looking at more pictures.

"Alright Ape." He groaned. "You win, you always win."

"I told him I was leaving." April said to him and he nodded. "He reminded me I signed a contract."

"You did what?" Punk asked hoping he misheard.

"I signed a contract." She admitted quietly.

"When and why?" he asked.

"After Nadia was born it was just for the second book." She said to him. "I didn't think anything of it."

"You never sign anything without our lawyer looking over it you know better." He groaned.

"I wasn't thinking." April admitted. "I didn't think it was a serious contract just one that gave me rights to the book, a guarantee that I could take my time writing it."

"So he what? Threatened to sue you?" Punk asked.

"He said he'd take us for every dime and my name is on your accounts since we're married so its not even my money I'd be gambling with." April said to him.

"It is your money." He reminded her. "It's both of ours and I'm fine taking the gamble."

"I told him that too." April whispered and looked towards the floor but Punk placed his fingers under her chin so she'd look up at him.

"And what did he say?" Punk asked her.

"He then reminded me that he knew about Xavier and my father." She said and his hand dropped. "And that I could get in big trouble for giving a false statement."

"Why does he even want you there knowing you don't want to be there?" Punk demanded standing up.

"He said I should be grateful that he doesn't want more." April added and he shook his head.

"You're not going back there." Punk said to her turning red.

"I have to." April reasoned. "I don't have to work in the office I can write from my home office."

"No." Punk said to her. "I'm not going to let some cheap suite bully my wife!"

"Shh the baby is sleeping." April reminded him standing up. "I can write the book it's not a big deal."

"No fucking way." Punk spat.

"He knows about Xavier I can go to prison Phil." She reminded him urgently following his pacing form around the large room.

"If I kill him he won't know anything." Punk shrugged.

"Phil!" April scolded.

"It's not just the fear of prison I don't want this story to get out." April insisted. "Reviewers are calling me a 'hero' for surviving my ordeal with my dad and now I'll be the girl who got raped. Please Phil you promised you wouldn't tell anyone."

"You're going to let him blackmail you? That's fine but I won't." Punk said to her.

"Can we worry about this fire stuff first?" She asked him. "Then we can handle Daren?"

"We aren't handling him because you already told me you would and you clearly haven't." Punk said to her. "I'll take over from here. I'll handle this fire thing and Daren by myself."

"So now we're not a team?" April asked. "It's all one sided?"

"We are but you're too nice." Punk said to her.

"If you go to him and flip out he'll rat me out." April told him. "Do you want me behind bars?"

"You won't be." Punk said to her. "But what now? He just holds this over your head for the rest of your life? What if a few weeks down the line he wants more from you like he implied?"

"You mean sex?" April asked.

"Yea Ape." He said placing his hands on his hips. "How do you get out of that? You just do that too? Or will that not be such a hardship for you since you seem to like this little push/pull game you've had going on with your boss for years now-" April slapped him hard across the face.

"I didn't realize I married such an insecure man." April spat.

"And I didn't realize I married someone who didn't have the sense to know not to sign a fucking contract without even reading it!" he yelled back.

"You think I'm stupid don't you?" April asked him.

"I didn't say stupid." He reminded her.

"I have no sense." April corrected. "Am I too much of a child? Is that it? Because that's what Daren said to me last night. You two are more similar than you even realize. Maybe you can go down there and sit with him and have a big laugh about how stupid I am!"

"I didn't say you were stupid." He again reminded her.

"Why did you even marry me?" April asked him. "You still treat me like the little kid you met ten years ago."

"I don't." He said in a softer voice.

"You think I'm an idiot and I know you didn't marry me for my looks because you've dated women a hundred times better looking so why did you even ask me to marry you?" She asked him seriously. "Is it because you knew I'd say yes and you were just lonely? You were getting old and wanted to settle down and you thought 'who better than the idiot girl I've known for so long?'" she asked mockingly.

"You really think?" He asked with a bitter laugh. "Am I that shallow? Have I not shown you enough love and affection?"

"You're the one who implied I was an idiot." April shot back at him.

"I married you because you are so beautiful, because of your sweet and trusting personality and because I love you. I never wanted to get married in my life but you changed that. I just want to help you." Punk said to her.

"I'm not stupid." She whispered folding her arms and looking away.

"I don't think you're stupid." He said in a much softer voice and walked over to her.

"I wasn't so upset tonight because of what Daren said to me I should have expected it but it was the way he said it. As if I was some little kid being taught a lesson." She said to him. "And to answer your previous question you think I'd let Daren bully me into sex? Blackmail me? That's rape Phil."

"I know, I know." He said pulling her against him. "I just get worked up when you're hurting."

"I'm not hurting." She sighed looking up at him. "I'm fine."

"I want you better than fine." Punk said to her. "I don't want you tied down to a job that you hate."

"I can work from home." April said to him.

"I'll talk to him." Punk said in a calm voice.

"Please don't." April pleaded. "I need you focused on the fire."

"I can't be focused on that. You come before any of that." Punk reminded her.

"He's out of town anyway." April said to him. "He was flying out to Barbados tonight anyway."

"I'm a patient man." Punk shrugged simply.

"No you're not." She couldn't help but smile. "Your cheek is red." She said examining the cheek she slapped.

"Fucking hurt." Punk grumbled.

"Sorry that it hurt." She frowned walking away into the kitchen.

"Not sorry you did it?" Punk asked amused following her.

"No. You deserved it for that nonsense you were blabbing about." April said pulling out a frozen bag of peas. "Besides we're even." she said putting the bag on his cheek.

"Even? When have I ever put a hand on you?" He asked her.

"I think your hand print is permanently imprinted on my ass." April said to him.

"I don't hit you during sex I playfully tap." He said to her. "I thought you liked it."

"Did I say I didn't?" She teased.

"Just kiss it for me." He said pushing the bag away from his face and pointing. "Right there go ahead." he encouraged.

April smirked and leaned in to kiss his cheek but he turned his face and pulled her against his lips hard. April jumped onto him as she wrapped her body around his and he carried her back into the living room and dropped her onto the couch. Punk was already aching for her when he pushed up her black silk night gown and shoved her panties to the side. He was nearly crushing her body as he kissed her neck and teased her already moist core.

Punk tugged at his shorts and released himself just enough so he could free himself. Once he felt she was wet enough he plunged into her without warning. Her legs were bent as he roughly thrust into her. This wasn't about love it was about need and both needed to feel each other quickly. Punk's hands cupped her face to keep her steady as she let the power of his thrust push her body up the couch.

April's quiet moans and the sound of skin slapping filled the room. It went on like this for another ten minutes until both came. Punk dropped his weight onto her body as she felt the relief run through her body. April grabbed his face and kissed him while he was still buried inside of her and he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

"Oh for fucks sake!" Cliff groaned walking into the living room from the foyer. "Don't mind me." He said shielding his face and heading past them to his bedroom that was just around the corner.

"Poor Cliff." April smirked as Punk reluctantly left her body.

"He'll get over it." He said sitting up on his knees still towering over her and pulling up his shorts.

"Oh so I was looking through these boxes and your Uncle Jean isn't in any pictures." April noted as she adjusted her nightgown. "I don't know how much help he'll be to you but your dad seemed to have a lot of friends from high school."

"You think any of them even remember him?" Punk asked her.

"They might." She said to him.

"Stop looking at this stuff let's go to bed." he said taking her hand.

"But-" she began.

"Bed." he said kissing her lips. "I can go for round 2."

"Really?" April asked.

"Yea I'll prove to you I'm not old." He warned her.

"I was just trying to make you mad when I said you were old." April defended with a giggle.

"It's too late for that." he said throwing her over his shoulder and running up the stairs with her.

* * *

The next morning Punk went to the shop bright and early knowing he had a shipment coming in. It was never a surprise to see people sleeping on the streets in this area but the one person sleeping directly in front of his shop door was familiar.

"Hey." Punk said lightly tapping him with his foot.

"Oh, hey." Jean greeted sitting up. "I'll be out of your way."

"Why are you sleeping outside of my place?" Punk asked him.

"This is the cleanest spot. I only get it because I tell the other boys that my nephew owns the shop." Jean grinned.

"Why are you living on the street? Are you trying to make me feel bad?" Punk asked him.

"No." Jean said to him. "I wouldn't take your money anyway." He said slowly standing up.

"I've been looking for you actually." Punk admitted to him.

"No kidding." Jean laughed. "I'm always around this block."

"It's about my dad." Punk said to him.

"What about him?" Jean asked.

"Did he have any problems with anybody?" Punk asked him.

"You're asking the wrong guy." Jean said leaning against the wall. "I didn't know your dad that well. He was a straight A student and football star and I was the kid smoking a joint under the bleachers. I told the cops all this already."

"Alright." Punk said pulling his keys out to open the door.

"He wasn't perfect though that much I could tell you." Jean said to him.

"What's that mean?" Punk asked.

"Something happened in the summer before college." Jean said to him. "I heard bits and pieces when I would show at home. Don't know what it was or how bad it was but our parents were anxious to make it go away. Talk to some of his buddies from school."

"Sure that will be easy." Punk snorted.

"Frankie Conseca was his best friend he still lives around here. Saw him a week ago of course he pretended he had no idea who I fucking was when I asked him for money." Jean snorted. "He was your dad's best man and probably your godfather if I had to guess." he said pulling a clipped cigarette out of his shirt pocket and lit it.

"Never heard of him." Punk said to him.

"You used to call him Uncle Frankie." Jean scoffed. "Where was that fucking guy for you when your dad died? A fucking disgrace if you ask me."

"Do you know where I could find him?" Punk asked him.

"Give me a few days." Jean said puffing away.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" Punk asked him.

"Nah I'm good kid." Jean said but Punk handed him the hot cup that was in his hand.

"Just take it." Punk said to him.

"Thanks kid." Jean said gratefully taking it from him.

"If you find out the information just drop it off here. I'm not here too much anymore but leave it with one of the guys." Punk said and he nodded.

"I really did try to get you." Jean said before he could walk inside.

"I survived." Punk said simply. "Just get me that info."

"Right to the chase just like your grandfather. My old man would have gone nuts over you." Jean laughed. "You look just like him I swear it."

"Yea I saw the pictures." Punk said to him.

"Your old man would be proud too." Jean assured him.

"I guess we'll never know for sure." Punk remarked then walked inside.

* * *

Back at home April was feeding Nadia which was a trying task since she was now five months and they were trying to get her to eat solid food.

"You like the banana one, noted." April said slipping the spoon into her daughters mouth. "Good girl." She grinned and Serena scratched at her leg. "You too Serena." April smirked.

"Morning." Cliff greeted keeping his head down as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey." April smiled. "You ok?"

"Yea I was going to take Serena out for a walk." he said to her.

"Nadie and I already took her." April said to him. "Are you hungry? There's coffee."

"Nah I've got to get to the restaurant." Cliff said passing by the table but April shot up out of her seat and jumped in front of him.

"I knew it!" April said pushing his hair out of the way to reveal a black eye. "I thought I saw it last night!"

"I walked into the door." Cliff laughed. "I'm an idiot you know that."

"You are not an idiot now tell me who did that to you." April said to him.

"It's not important." he assured her and kissed her cheek. "I'll be home late-"

"Cliff what is happening? If you need money I'll give it to you! I won't even tell Phil I promise." April assured him.

"I'm good." Cliff promised.

"You're not good." April argued. "Why can't you just tell me what is happening?"

"Because I'm an adult and I can take care of myself." Cliff reasoned.

"I don't want to see you get hurt." April sighed. "I swear if you let me help you no one will know."

"I don't need help but thank you for offering and as a matter of fact I'll be out of here soon too." Cliff assured her.

"You owe someone money." April said to him.

"No I don't." Cliff laughed. "I was fooling around with one of the waitresses at work and it turns out she's married." he shrugged but April knew he was lying.

"Nico will verify this?" April asked him.

"Nico doesn't know the martial status of all of his waitresses." Cliff said to her. "I really have to go."

"Wait for us because we're going to see Nico." April said to him.

"Aren't you feeding the baby?" Cliff asked.

"I am but finished her first jar." April stated proudly. "And now we're going to see Uncle Nico and check on Aunt Celeste's hangover."

"Oh yea the party last night." Cliff remembered. "How did that go?"

"Terrible." April said picking Nadia up out of her highchair. "Daren Prince ruined it for me but I expected nothing less."

"What happened?" Cliff asked concerned.

"Oh don't worry about I'm fine." April mocked using his same words.

"Seriously what happened?" Cliff asked following her around the kitchen as she turned the coffee pot off. "Did he touch you? Did he make you cry? What?"

"I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours." April said to him and he glared at her.

"I already told you my story." Cliff pointed out.

"Your honest story." April corrected. "I just have to change her and we'll be right down." she said passing him.

"You're a pain in the ass. I don't know how Punk puts up with you." Cliff snorted as she walked by him.

"You remember what you walked in on last night? That's how he puts up with me." April grinned smugly and Cliff cringed.

"For gods sake April." he said disgusted.


	50. Family Skeletons

**Family Skeletons**

* * *

Two weeks later April walked into Punk's 'man cave' that could have been easily confused with a childs playroom. He was on the couch in the room with a game on pause while speaking into his phone.

"...no I hear you but I've never heard of a business mogul taking off for so long on a trip." Punk scoffed. "...yes I know you said a month and that's ridiculous...no you can't help me the only person I want to deal with is Daren Prince." April rolled her eyes as she stepped further into the room without Punk even realizing it.

"...no this isn't even business related so don't put me through to Paul." Punk groaned. "You tell Daren Prince that Phil Brooks wants a meeting the minute he steps foot back into his office." he hissed then hung up.

"How's that going for you?" April asked him.

"Either he's taking an extended trip or he's avoiding me." Punk said as April walked around and sat next to him on the couch.

"He always takes a few weeks around this time." April told him. "I've told you this a hundred times."

"I'm about to fly out to wherever the hell he is." Punk informed her. "I can't rest until we have it out."

"Well that has to wait." April said to him. "So, did you talk to Cliff? He was limping last night when he came in."

"Yea I did and he told me nothing is going on." Punk shrugged.

"Someone is hurting him." April insisted. "Are we going to just ignore it?"

"There's not much I can do if he doesn't talk to me." Punk reasoned.

"How come when there's something bothering me you hound me like a dog but when it's Cliff he says back off and you do?" April asked.

"Well for starters Cliff isn't my wife." he teased. "Second of all Cliff is a grown man and if he borrowed money from someone and is too proud to ask for help then that's too bad. It's only going to become my problem if someone comes to my house."

"Phil." April sighed.

"We're letting him live here rent free what more can we do?" Punk questioned.

"I don't mind Cliff here." April said to him.

"Me either." Punk defended. "I'm just saying you think we're not helping but we are."

"I'm really worried." April admitted. "He's been quiet too and missing shifts at work. If he's having money trouble why is he skipping work?"

"Maybe it's not that." Punk shrugged. "We really don't know."

"But don't you want to know?" April asked him.

"Again it's not my business or yours." Punk reminded her.

"And now I'll point at again how if it was me-" She began.

"You're really going to compare a 35 year old man coming home with a black eye to if my 26 year old petite wife came home with one?" Punk asked seriously.

"Don't you care about him?" April asked him.

"He's my brother." Punk said bluntly. "And he knows I'll do anything for him but he has to ask me. We're guys, we don't talk about our feelings and Cliff is smart enough to know if he gets in too deep he'll come to someone for help."

"I'll figure it out myself." April said simply and Punk grinned.

"No you will not." Punk said to her. "If you start sticking your nose into his business he'll get into more trouble or get yourself into trouble and I'd like you to stay out of trouble for the time being."

"Did you hear anything about your dad's friend?" April asked.

"No still waiting for good ol' Uncle Jean to come through for me." he remarked sarcastically.

"Why can't I meet him?" April sighed. "You've seen him multiple times now and say he seems nice."

"Sure he's nice to me but again do I want a registered sex offender near my wife? Nope." Punk said simply. "And I will never budge on that one so stop."

"It's from when he was 20 dating a 17 year old girl." April reminded him. "You never dated a girl under 18 when you were?"

"No." Punk laughed. "You want to know why? It's illegal."

"I went out once with an older man." April remarked him smugly.

"You're married to one." Punk grinned.

"No I mean when I was 16." April clarified.

"No fucking way." Punk laughed.

"I did!" April argued. "My substitute math teacher."

"No way did your dad let you go out with anyone let alone an older man who was your teacher." Punk said still laughing.

"He obviously didn't know." April said to him. "I skipped school and went to his house I mean when I say date it much more of a date in my head. I had such a huge crush on him and he was an amazing teacher and we talked about home life a bit because he caught on to some of my problems and he said if he could he'd take me away from it all and in my head that meant he loved me and wanted to run away with him."

"And I assume he didn't?" Punk asked amused.

"It's not funny." She scolded. "I was heartbroken when my math teacher came back, so much so that I found his address and packed a bag and went to see him."

"How did that work out for you?" Punk teased.

"He was engaged." April admitted. "She was really sweet too. Invited me in for dinner and they were both very understanding."

"How old was he?" Punk asked.

"32." April said and Punk's eyes widened.

"I'm putting a fucking tracker on Nadia." Punk said to her. "If she's anything like you I'm going to be in big fucking trouble."

"I hope Nadia and I have the kind of relationship where she could come to me with questions about boys and stuff." April said to him. "I wish I had a mom to ask those kind of questions to about dating, hair, makeup, boys, sex-"

"You're not talking to Nadia about sex." Punk laughed.

"Don't you want her to be educated?" April asked him. "I don't want her to end up like me. Maybe if I had a mom or a parent who taught me to not leave my drinks unattended or leave a party with a man I barely know I wouldn't have been raped."

"I'll be at every party she attends anyway." Punk assured her.

"I'm serious Phil." April said to him. "We need to be realistic if we're too strict she won't come to us and I want her to. I want better for her."

"We will be." Punk assured her and kissed her cheek.

"I have to go I have dinner in the oven." April said standing up with the baby monitor in her hand.

"Really?" Punk asked sadly.

"I'm going to start cooking more." She warned him seriously then walked up the stairs.

"Wonderful." Punk forced out quietly.

* * *

April pulled out her roast and cringed seeing it was burnt.

"Did I have it in too high?" She asked herself as she examined it. The doorbell rang and she turned the oven off and walked through the house to the front door. It was Sunday evening but she wasn't expecting anybody.

"Oh, hello." April greeted in a friendly voice to the stranger.

"Uh hi." The man waved nervously then tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Can I help you?" April asked sweetly.

"I'm looking for Phillip." He said bouncing on the balls of his feet nervously.

"Who are you?" April asked eyeing the odd man and not about to let him near her husband.

"I'm Jean." he said to her. "I have something for him."

"Oh, Jean." She smiled and stuck her hand out to him. "I'm April."

"I don't think Phillip wants me talking to you." He said with a smile reluctantly shaking her hand.

"You came to the door I had to say hello." April shrugged. "I'd invite you in while I got him but he wouldn't like that."

"He's a good man." Jean said to her.

"I know." April smiled. "Do you mind waiting out here?"

"Not at all." Jean assured her and she closed and locked the door.

A minute later the door opened and Punk appeared and stepped outside.

"Why did you come to my house? I told you to leave anything with the guys down at the shop." Punk reminded him.

"It's closed on Sundays and I didn't want to lose it." He said pulling out a crumbled napkin from his pocket and passing it to him. "That's Frankie's number, address and business address."

"He works at a car dealership?" Punk asked recognizing the number.

"Yea." Jean nodded. "Your wife is very nice."

"She is." Punk agreed looking at the napkin. "Does he know I'm going to contact him?"

"No I got that from a friend of a friend." Jean told him. "He's an alright guy I'm sure he'd be happy to talk to you."

"Thanks." Punk said to him.

"So I guess this is it." Jean laughed awkwardly.

"If you swing by the shop every once in a while I'm not going to throw you out." Punk told him and he smiled.

"Yea?" Jean asked and Punk nodded. "Alright kid, I'll see you around."

"Do you need a ride or something?" Punk asked him.

"Nah get back to your family." Jean said to him then walked off.

* * *

First thing Monday morning Punk drove to the car dealership that he knew Frankie worked out and personally requested him to show him a car.

"Hello." Frankie greeted. He had slicked back gray hair, crisp suit and a toothy smile. "I heard you were interested in out new BMW."

"Uh yea." Punk said scratching the back of his head and looked towards the car. "It's for my wife."

"Birthday present?" Frankie questioned and Punk shook his head.

"No just a gift." Punk shrugged. "I hate the car she has now, it's my car." he smirked and Frankie laughed. "Every time I get it back it has new dent in it."

"I can understand the frustration." Frankie chuckled. "Want to take it for a test ride?"

"Maybe later." Punk said to him. "What I really need is something safe but something she'll also want to use. She insists on taking the train and buses which is fine but not at night so I need her to want to be in the car." he told Frankie who nodded. "Also something very safe and not just for my wife but she'll have my daughter in the car most of the time with her."

"Beautiful." Frankie grinned. "How old?"

"She's about six months now." Punk told him proudly. "You know what? Maybe I will take it for a test drive."

"Wonderful. I just need and ID." Frankie said to him and Punk pulled out his wallet and passed him his ID. Punk noticed how Frankie's face dropped slightly and he looked up towards Punk.

"Problem?" Punk asked him.

"Brooks." He said to him and Punk nodded. "Is your father Benny by any chance?"

"That's right." Punk nodded.

"Wow." Frankie said then gave Punk a genuine smile. "I don't know if you remember me-"

"I don't." Punk answered quickly. "But if I'm being honest I'm not here for a car even though I might have talked myself into one." He admitted looking at the beautiful car. "Jean told me that you and my dad were close."

"Very." Frankie confirmed. "It was disgusting what happened to him and your mom and brother."

"Yea." Punk agreed quietly. "Look someone- well the police think the person who burned down my house when I was kid did it again to a shop I own."

"Seriously?" Frankie asked.

"Not only that but this person broke into my house." Punk told him and Frankie frowned.

"What can I do to help?" Frankie asked him.

"Help me try to figure out who could have wanted my father dead." Punk suggested. "I would never come and ask you for this if this was just about me." he told him. "My wife and daughter could be in trouble. I keep thinking whoever did this is going to do it again to my home and I'll lose them. I can't lose another family."

"I understand." Frankie said to him. "The police asked me the same thing when it happened and I couldn't think of anyone."

"Really?" Punk asked him. "I mean there might have been something you thought of after the police investigation or something you kept to yourself like if my dad was involved with bad guys or something-"

"Your dad was a stand up man." Frankie confirmed. "No one hated him, no one had any problems with him."

"I find that hard to believe because someone killed him. What about my mom?" Punk questioned.

"She was the same way. She was friends with everyone and sweet as apple pie." Frankie told him.

"Well someone killed them and their son for some reason." Punk blurted out. "There had to be something."

Frankie let out a breath and looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"There is something." Frankie said to him. "It's not something I want to discuss with you here though."

"Why don't we have dinner?" Punk offered. "My brother-in-law owns Nico's over on 43rd."

"I've never been able to get a reservation there." Frankie laughed.

"Tonight." Punk said to him.

"What time?" Frankie asked.

"8?" Punk asked and Frankie nodded.

"Sounds good." Frankie smiled. "See you there."

* * *

April was sitting at the bar at Nico's trying not to get spotted by Punk as he had dinner with his fathers friend. He didn't want April involved in any of this but she was far too curious.

"Where is my niece?" Colt asked from behind the bar.

"She's at home with Aunt Celeste." April said looking over her shoulder casually. "Where's Cliff?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Colt said annoyed. "Third night in the last two weeks he's asked me to cover for him. I'm not a bartender April."

"I know." April sighed. "We need to sit down with him but Phil is always telling me not to get involved."

"Is he home a lot?" Colt asked her.

"He gets in really late sometimes the morning." April told him. "He's been getting beat up too."

"Yea I noticed." Colt said to her as he served a drink. "So who is that guy with Punk?"

"A friend of his dad's." April said to him.

"Oh wow." Colt said to her. "Is he asking him about the fires?"

"That was the point but I hope he asks the other questions he has." April said again glancing back towards Punk who was so engrossed in his conversation he didn't even notice his wife across the room.

"Well good for him." Colt said as someone waved him down to the end of the bar. "I'm a fucking comedian not a bartender." he hissed at April then walked to the end of the bar.

"Hello." A male voice greeted.

"Hello." April smiled politely then looked back towards Punk.

"What are you drinking?" the man questioned.

"Water." April said not looking at him.

"I can't buy you a water." the man laughed.

"You can't buy me anything because I'm married." April smirked looking towards him.

"No kidding." The man laughed. "I guess he has a thing for married chicks."

"I'm sorry?" April asked him.

"You know who I'm talking about." The man chuckled sipping his scotch. "How big is his cock?"

"What?" April asked taken back.

"It must be big if all the women fall all over themselves for him." The man said bitterly.

"My husband?" April asked.

"Are you married to that blonde piece of shit?" he asked with a laugh tilting his head. "If you are it's a complete waste of time because you are far too hot for him."

"I see you're married as well." April noted nodding towards his ring. "Respect your ring and your vows."

"My wife broke her vows to me for him." the man said to her.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." April laughed standing up. "Maybe you should stop drinking. Colt! I'll be right back." She said pointing to her drink

April quickly jogged right by the tables thankful Punk hadn't spotted her and walked into the bathroom but the second she walked in the door opened behind her and she saw the man from the bar follow her in. He locked the door behind him and invaded April's personal space.

"Explain to your friend Cliff that I will fucking kill him." The man hissed pushing her into the bathroom stall. "Tell him that we've met-"

"Cliff isn't my husband." April told him quickly.

"He's always with you sweetheart, he lives with you." The man smiled. "I don't know what your relationship is to him but he's very close to you and I'm sure would be devastated if something were to happen to you."

"Like what?" April asked. "Why are you so mad at him? Is he with your wife?"

"Shut the fuck up!" he yelled. "I talk and you listen. Tell Compton he has know idea who the fuck he is messing with!"

April nodded and lifted her knee and hit him right where she knew it would hurt. She ran to the door and unlocked it and without drawing attention to herself quickly tried to make it back to her seat. She didn't make it far before she felt someone tug on her arm.

"You nasty little bitch." The man hissed in pain.

"Get off of me!" she yelled trying to jerk her arm away and causing a scene in the process.

"Hey!" Colt yelled from behind the bar and began to jog over towards them but it was Punk who made it there first.

"If you don't want to lose that arm I suggest you take it off of my wife." Punk hissed clasping his hand around his wrist forcing him to release April.

"This your wife?" The man asked Punk.

"She's wearing my ring." Punk hissed pushing him against the wall. "Why were you fucking touching her?"

"You know about her man on the side?" The man asked him.

"He thinks because Cliff lives with us that I'm with Cliff." April told Punk as she rubbed her arm where he grabbed it.

"I don't give a fuck what he thinks." Punk hissed bending his arm.

"Ow fuck!" the man yelled as Colt made his way over.

"Did he hurt you?" Colt asked April and she shook her head.

"I can't hear you Ape." Punk said not taking his eyes off of the man.

"No." April said loudly.

"What's your beef with Cliff?" Punk demanded.

"He's screwing my wife!" The man yelled. "I was just trying to return the favor." he said nodding towards April.

"Oh you see that was your mistake because she's _my_ wife." Punk informed him. "And Cliff is my brother."

"Just tell him to leave my wife alone." He sweated as he spoke since Punk was still applying pressure to his arm.

"Fuck you." Punk spat. "Stay away from him and come near my wife again I'll snap your fucking arm." he warned releasing him.

"This isn't over." The man warned them then stumbled out of the restaurant.

"What the hell happened?" Colt asked.

"Let me see your arm." Punk demanded taking her arm. "This is the shit I was worried about with him." he said to April. "This is why I didn't want him hiding out at our place."

"He's clearly only safe there." April snorted.

"I'll talk to him." Colt offered. "He can stay with me."

"No he's fine with us." April argued.

"I'll talk to him." Punk told the two of them.

"Where's your dad's friend?" April asked noticing he was gone.

"I was walking him out when I saw someone manhandling you." Punk said to her. "Where is Nadia?"

"At home with Celeste." April told him.

"Let's go." Punk said throwing money on his table.

* * *

Punk and April walked into the house and he headed straight into the living room.

"You're home early." Celeste noted as she sat on the couch with Nadia.

"Cliff home?" Punk asked her.

"Yea his room." Celeste said as Punk didn't stop as he headed in after Cliff.

"How was she?" April asked stopping to take Nadia.

"She was good. What's going on?" Celeste asked her.

"I don't even know." April admitted as she glanced down the hall as Punk kicked in Cliff's door.

"What the fuck is going on?" Punk demanded causing Cliff to sit up who was clearly sleeping.

"What?" Cliff asked confused as he slowly woke up.

"Why was there some asshole grabbing at my wife tonight?" Punk asked him. "Said he was paying you back for fooling around with his wife."

"He grabbed April?" Cliff asked getting out of the bed. "Is she alright?"

"Yea she's fine because if she wasn't you and I would be having a completely different conversation right now." Punk laughed sarcastically. "What the fuck?"

"I should talk to her." Cliff said trying to get pass Punk but he shoved him back.

"You should really talk to me." Punk warned him. "You're living in my house with my wife and daughter and if you're in deep shit I have the right to know."

"I would never put them in danger it's really not like that and I'm not sleeping with his wife!" Cliff told him. "He hits her! She's a regular at the bar and she kept coming in with bruises and I told her I'd help her. She's been staying at my place since he doesn't know where I live and that's why I've been staying here but you're right that's stupid and I shouldn't have even come here." he reached for his gym bag and opened his dresser but Punk closed the drawer.

"I don't want you to go." Punk said in a calmer voice. "I just wanted some answers."

"Is she really ok?" Cliff asked him. "You know I'd never do anything to get April hurt."

"I know." Punk said to him. "And she is ok she kicked him in the nuts."

"He's got anger problems." Cliff warned him.

"Yea I know he tried to drag her across the restaurant." Punk informed him and Cliff shook his head.

"He's been going to the restaurant a lot to look for me which is why I've been missing shifts." Cliff told him.

"And he's the one who gave you the black eye?" Punk asked him.

"His cousin did." Cliff groaned. "Bumped into him leaving work a few weeks ago. I can't just abandon her she needs help and I thought I was doing the right thing by staying here and not with her because I don't want her to think I'm trying to take advantage."

"Did she call the cops?" Punk asked him.

"He is a cop." Cliff informed him and he nodded. "I know I messed up-"

"By helping someone?" Punk asked him. "Of course you didn't."

"I really should stay here." Cliff said to him. "This guy wont come around here but I don't want to take any chances."

"Don't go." Punk insisted.

"I stayed too long and if he's giving April a hard time I really don't want to stay here but I'll fix it." Cliff assured him.

"Just lay low here." Punk said to him. "You're doing the right thing."

"I'm trying." Cliff admitted. "After the Amy thing and all that nonsense this is the first time I've actually felt needed and like I was doing something right."

"You are." Punk said to him. "Do you need help with anything?"

"No. She's leaving town anyway." Cliff said to him. "I'm taking her to her parents in a few weeks it's really almost over."

"Fine." Punk said to her. "Just be careful." he urged.

"Tell April I'm sorry." Cliff said to him.

"I think April will find you trying to get an abused woman out of her home very admirable." Punk assured him knowing April could relate.

* * *

"What happened?" April asked as Punk walked into the nursery as she was dressing Nadia for bed.

"It's a long story but-" Punk began.

"I eavesdropped on you and Cliff." She informed him. "I meant with your dad's friend."

"Eavesdropping, sneaking into the restaurant, you're a curious little thing." Punk remarked.

"The dinner Phil." She reminded him as he took Nadia and felt relieved to hold her. "Did you find anything out?"

"I did." Punk said to her.

"Tell me." April urged him.

"My dad's prom date, remember that picture?" Punk asked her and she nodded. "She's the mother to his first born son."

"What?" April asked stunned.

"Yea she got pregnant at senior year after prom and went away to college. She told my dad she had gotten abortion and he never thought about it again, he met my mom in college they hit it off and he moved on." Punk said to her as she listened intently. "15 years later he gets a call from this woman that she needs money for their son."

"Oh my god." April said to him. "This is insane. Did your dad ever meet him?"

"He wanted to. He told my mom about it and she wanted to meet him too but they died before they could. I don't know if it has anything to do with the fires but now I know something I never did." Punk said to her.

"Are you ok?" April asked him.

"Yea I guess." He shrugged. "I don't even know if this guy knows about me or us but I would assume not or he would have sniffed around for money. The more questions I ask the more confusing this whole thing gets." He noted kissing Nadia before laying her in the crib and she began to cry. "No? You want more daddy time? Good." He grinned picking her right back up.

"We talked about this." April sighed. "We have to let her cry it out we can't spoil her."

"And I always promised to spoil her." Punk shrugged simply walking over to the rocking chair and picking up a comic. "I'll read to her."

"Do you want to talk more about this brother situation?" April asked him.

"What's to say?" Punk asked. "I don't even think I'm going to look him up. I don't know even know his name."

"You know his moms name." April pointed out.

"I'm tired tonight Ape." Punk admitted. "I just want to hang out with my daughter."

"Alright." April said kissing his head then kissing Nadia's. "Don't stay up too late with her."

"I won't." Punk assured her. "Oh one more thing." he said before she left the nursery. "Do not get involved with this Cliff situation."

"Huh?" April asked.

"I know you Ape and I love you for it because I'm sure you're already thinking you're going to help Cliff fix everything but this guy giving him a hard time is a cop and the last thing Cliff needs is you in the middle."

"I might be able to help." April said to him. "Not with this guy but talking to Cliff's friend I know how she feels."

"I know you do." Punk said to her. "I think it's a big reason that Cliff has been helping her but don't get involved." he pleaded. "Just leave it alone before Cliff or you get hurt because then I'm going to have to hurt somebody and it's going to get ugly."

"I'll do my best." She said to him and he glared at her as she walked out of the room.

"You're not going to be like mommy right?" Punk asked Nadia. "When daddy says 'no' to you you'll listen right?" she didn't respond and he grinned. "I'll take that as a yes." he said opening the comic. "Now were did we leave off at?"

* * *

 **A/N: Happy New Year! And thank you for all the reviews!**

 **Things are really just heating up and there's a lot of stuff to come;**

 **-Daren Prince**

 **-Cliff's problem**

 **-Punk's mystery brother**

 **-Do you all remember Amy?**

 **Stay Tuned :)**


	51. Lion

**Lion**

* * *

April smiled as she lay in bed and felt wet kisses down her neck. She relaxed as Punk's hands wrapped around her body and tugged her so her back was against his chest and then moved his hands over her bra covered breasts.

"I can get use to waking up like this." April grinned.

"It's almost eight and she is still fast asleep." Punk informed his wife happily.

"You checked her?" April asked.

"I did." He confirmed nipping on her neck. "Oh good, you didn't bother to put them back on." feeling her panties were still off after last night.

"That's only because you took over Nadia duty last night, you must be tired." April teased feeling his hardness press into her rear.

"I'm not tired at all." he assured her. "Do you know what today is?"

"Thanksgiving?" She asked seriously.

"It is but it's our anniversary." He reminded her. "It was two years ago today that you made my dreams become a reality."

"You mean when you tried to run away from me and I yelled at you until you kissed me again?" She teased rolling over so they were face to face.

"I knew if I kissed you again I'd never be able to stop myself." he said then kissed her.

"And look where we are now." She said to him. "Happily married, gorgeous baby, big beautiful home. I know you don't believe in luck and all but you have to admit we kind of have it all." She smirked.

"We absolutely do." he agreed. "Thanksgiving is my new favorite holiday."

"You said that last year and the year before right after we slept together." April teased.

"It is." he said to her and kissed her tenderly.

April gasped as she felt him enter gently without warning and pushed her onto her back so he was laying over her and gently moving into her body. Her legs cradled his thighs as she cupped his face and kissed him.

"I love you." He murmured against her lips.

"I love you too." She whispered then her mouth opened as if to speak but the pleasure was too much. "Phil." She gasped and nearly cried.

"Yes?" he asked casually as he continued to move and kiss her neck. "I love your skin."

Punk's teeth were lightly pressing into her flesh and it took all of his willpower not to eat her alive. Everything about her was so exotic to him, her kisses, her skin, her taste, her voice, her look- absolutely everything. He always had to be careful and remember her size because he'd get so wrapped up in the moment and being in her that he could just go wild. But her pleasure brought him pleasure.

April's nails dug into his back gently as her legs now wrapped around his waist and she locked them around him tightly as she felt her orgasm approaching. She moaned louder causing him to sink his teeth a little deeper into her neck as her orgasm rocked through her body ten more minutes in. Punk thrust into her a few more times before finally joining her in bliss.

"Did you give me a hickey?" She asked as he rolled off of her and she placed her hand over where he was biting.

"Very possible." Punk admitted without shame then reached over to the nightstand and pulled the drawer open without leaving the bed. "I'm also giving you this." he rolled back onto his side to face her and passed her a slender velvet box.

"What's this for?" April asked.

"Our anniversary." Punk reminded her with a smirk.

"I didn't get you anything." April frowned feeling funny accepting the gift at all.

"You gave me you and a beautiful daughter." Punk corrected. "I haven't even begun to pay you back."

"You act like it's a hardship to be married to you." April said to him. "You gave me this home and you're the first person to be in my life that I wasn't afraid of. I knew I could always be honest with you without fear. I owe you my sanity."

"I was going to say the same thing." Punk smirked. "Open it."

April opened the box and gasped. It was long white gold diamond heart necklace.

"It's a little cliché but I thought you'd like it." Punk said to her.

"It's gorgeous Phil." April gasped. "Put it on for me?"

"Sure." he smirked and waited for her to sit up and pull her hair to the side. He placed it around her neck and clasped it closed for her. "You really like it?"

"Yes I do." She smiled and leaned over and kissed him again.

Things would have heated up again had they not heard Nadia over the baby monitor.

"Ma-ma." they heard and April pulled away from Punk.

"Did you hear that?" She asked jumping out of the bed and grabbing the first things he could find which was his boxers and t-shirt. "She said her first word! And it was me!" Nadia began to cry louder as April dressed herself. "I told you if I said ma-ma enough she'd say it first!" she raced out of the room and across the hall.

"Oh I know baby." April cooed picking up her daughter who was sitting up and crying. "Ma-ma is here." she assured her kissing her head.

"Did she say it again?" Punk asked walking into the room in sweat pants.

"No." April frowned. "But she'll say it again right?"

"I'm sure she will." Punk assured her. "Or maybe she'll say da-da next." he said taking his crying daughter from April. "Can you say da-da?"

"No she can only say ma-ma." April told him proudly. "I'll change her." April told him. "You should shower and shave."

"Shave?" Punk frowned. "It's barely more than stuble."

"We're having Thanksgiving dinner tonight don't you want to look clean shaven?" April asked him.

"I shaved clean for our wedding." Punk reminded her. "The next time I shave clean again it will be for her wedding." He said nodding towards Nadia and April frowned. "I don't know why you're complaining you said it teases you in the right-"

"Shh the baby." April blushed.

"She doesn't know." Punk scoffed. "You go shower first because you'll take longer. I mean dinner is at 4 so you only have like 8 hours so you're already behind schedule."

"Funny." April remarked sarcastically.

* * *

Once they arrived at Nico's at four Nadia was not happy. They had left her favorite stuffed animal home and hadn't been able to stop fussing ever since. Dinner was almost ready so neither wanted to leave and go get it at first.

"She's so sad." Colt frowned rocking Nadia. "Ask Cliff to swing by and pick it up, where is he by the way?"  
"I left him three messages." April frowned rubbing her temples. "He's probably not coming."

"He could have called." Nico said annoyed.

"He's hiding out with his new girlfriend." Celeste said setting the table.

"He swears they're not dating." April said to them and Nico rolled his eyes.

"He's putting his ass on the line and not getting any in the process? Doubt it." Nico snorted.

"Hey don't be like that." April scolded. "He hasn't been the same since this Amy thing I think he genuinely wants to help her."

"I'm sure he does." Nico agreed. "But it's very unlike Cliff to be around a pretty woman and keeping his hands to himself."

"What if he got hurt?" April asked them. "That guy is a cop what if something happened?"

"That guy is a fucking pussy." Punk hissed.

"He had the balls the show up last night at my bar." Nico snorted. "I stepped up to him and he ran out so fast he almost busted his ass. Put his hands on my sister and best friend then come to my place? Nervy."

"Maybe we should swing by his place." April suggested but looked at Punk.

"He said he's not even staying there just her." Punk reminded her. "It's Nadia's first Thanksgiving I'm not spending it rushing around looking for Cliff who is a big boy and can handle himself."

"Good. Spend it changing your daughter." Colt said scrunching his nose and passing off his crying daughter to her. "She stinks."

"I'll change her upstairs." Punk said taking her and walking up the loft stairs with her.

"I can't take the crying anymore." April said grabbing her jacket and keys. "I'm going to the house to get her stuffed lion."

"Why don't you wait until we hear back from Cliff?" Celeste suggested. "We're just about to eat."  
"I'll be fifteen minutes." April said putting her jacket on. "Start eating without me." she then walked out the door.

* * *

April arrived home and ran right up the stairs into Nadia's room looking for the lion.

"Oh crap." April muttered not seeing it and walked across the hall into her room and looked to see if she left in there. April glanced out the window briefly then looked right back outside and narrowed her eyes seeing someone in the yard.

April looked closer and saw Punk's Uncle Jean sleeping in the hammock outside with only a newspaper to keep him warm. She wasn't sure if she was more worried or sympathetic upon seeing him out there. She'd talk to him before she left but right now she needed that stuffed lion. She walked into their huge walk in closet and started pulling clothes out of the hamper since she always had to wash Nadia's stuffed animals. After almost ten minutes she found it. She threw the clothes back into the hamper and stepped into the bedroom.

April immediately frowned when she began to smell smoke in the house. She turned around and saw the hallway was now covered in smoke. She slowly walked out the door and saw fire coming from Nadia's nursery. She ran towards the stairs but there was fire there too. She had no idea how this escalated so quickly and ran right back into her bedroom and closed the door. Her phone was still in her purse which she had left in the car and was completely trapped.

She opened the window as smoke began to fill the bedroom and realized Jean was still outside sleeping.

"Help!" April screamed sticking her head out the window but the man didn't even stir. She wasn't even sure he didn't do this himself but maybe someone else would hear her. "Help me!" She screamed loudly and Jean woke up and looked up at her. "Help!" she screamed waving her arms out the window. "Fire!"

Jean jumped up out of the hammock and April could see he was running towards the back kitchen entrance from the backyard. She began to cough and wasn't sure if she should stay by the window or move into the bathroom but there was no way out for sure in the bathroom. She couldn't help but fidget with the necklace Punk had given her earlier as she felt the walls closing in on her. She stuck her head back out the window just trying to breathe in the fresh air and continued to yell for help.

It was getting to the point where April could barely see anymore and was considering jumping out of the window. She knew the fall would kill her but she also knew so would the fire it was just a matter of how she wanted to go. Then she thought of Punk and Nadia and felt her racing even more than before. She went to try to leave the room again but the handle was so hot it burned it her palm she then ran into the bathroom and turned on the faucet and shower.

Cliff was pulling up to the house and called Punk as he parked behind April's car but he got his voice mail.

"Yea it's me." Cliff said climbing out of his car and reaching for his set of keys. "I had a few things to do and I'm on my way but I'm just stopping at the house to pick up the lion." he said walking into the foyer then unlocking the secondary door and that's when he saw the flames and had to jump back. "Holy fuck! Your place is on fire!" he yelled but quickly hung up and dialed 911.

After calling 911 he called Nico hoping somebody would answer.

 _"You're late_." Nico greeted annoyed.

"Fire!" Cliff shouted as he watched the large house that Punk and April turned into a home burn. "The house is on fire!"

" _What?"_ Nico asked. " _April is there_!"

"No." Cliff said shaking his head then noticed her car. "Oh fuck."

 _"Cliff she's in the house_!" Nico yelled.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Cliff cried dropping the phone and walking to the door again to try to get in but there was clearly no way in this way.

Cliff literally ran around the side of the house as fast as he could to the back kitchen doors were already open wide.

"April!" He yelled out into the yard hoping she had escaped this way.

Cliff could hear the fire engines approaching but April could still be inside and he couldn't wait. The kitchen was mostly just smoke and he covered his face with his arm as he searched for her.

"April!" he yelled coughing. His eyes began to burn from the smoke.

"I've got her!" A very unfamiliar voice yelled racing towards the backdoor.

Cliff knew it was Punk's Uncle from the time he saw him, he had on no shirt since it was now covering April's face who was clearly unconscious in his arms. Jean was an older man and very frail looking so he scooped April from him and he nearly keeled over.

"You ok?" Cliff asked him.

"Yea, get her out." Jean said waving him off.

Cliff literally ran out of the house with April in his arms and placed her on the grace outside and pulled the shirt off her face. He first felt for a pulse which she didn't have and almost began to cry.

"Ok, ok." he said to himself laying her straight. "I can do this." he encouraged himself.

Cliff did his best to ignore the few burn marks on her bare arms and rubbed the ash around her mouth and nose away and began chest compression's. He was certified in CPR when the restaurant first opened but never actually had to perform it and hoped he didn't screw it up. He would push then breathe into her mouth. He looked up and saw firemen running into the yard and heard even more sirens in the distance.

"She's not breathing!" Cliff cried out as he continued CPR. "Help me please!" he begged.

"How long was she inside for?" The firefighter questioned.

"I don't know." Cliff said standing up as two firefighters took over for him. He was shaking, his face was red and tears were falling from his eyes. "She's not breathing." he repeated.

"We're going to help her just step back." the firefighter said pulling him away.

"I can't leave her." Cliff argued.

"Is there anyone else in the house?" the firefighter asked him and that's when Cliff realized Jean didn't follow him out.

"Yea a guy." Cliff said to him. "He was right behind me." he said pointing to the kitchen and two firefighters ran inside.

Cliff's eyes lit up when he heard April coughing and relief filled his body as he looked up at the sky and thanked whatever god was listening to his prayers.

"April?" Cliff asked running to her and falling to his knees next to her.

"Cliff." she cried out.

"Lay back." The firefighter insisted gently pushing her back and waving for EMT's.

Cliff watched as the firefighters helped Jean out of the house and he seemed fine for the most part, he was on his feet and talking.

"What happened April?" Cliff frowned.

"I don't know." She said tearfully. "Nadia's lion!" she cried out.

"Just relax." Cliff said as EMT's ran to her.

"Where's Phil?" April asked him.

"I'll call him." Cliff said reaching for his phone then realized he dropped it around the front.

"We need to move you from here the fire is only getting worse." The firefighter said grabbing Cliff.

"My house." April cried as she was strapped onto a stretcher.

"Just relax." The firefighter insisted. "We'll do the best we can."

"Can you get Phil? Tell him I couldn't get the lion for Nadia." April said to Cliff.

"She's in shock." one of the firefighter told him.

* * *

As soon as Nico told Punk about the fire he ran out of the house leaving Nadia with Celeste. Colt and Nico joined Punk but the firefighter wouldn't even let him on the block let alone near the house. Cliff managed to get through to Colt who was the only one not frantic enough to forget their phone and told him that he was riding with April to the hospital and to meet them there.

April was in the ER as a doctor cleaned up the few burn marks on her arm clearly still in a state of shock. She was pale and barely speaking.

"These burns aren't bad." The doctor assured her. "They'll heal on their own in a bit, I don't think they'll even scar."

April just nodded realizing her entire home was burned to a crisp by now. All of Nadia's pictures and toys, her and Phil's memories they spent the last two years building- everything was gone.

"Ape." Punk practically cried as he jogged to her.

April immediately started to cry and wrapped her arms around him. Punk was holding her so tight she thought she'd stop breathing but she didn't even care. There was a moment where she thought she'd never feel him again.

"Jesus christ." he groaned feeling himself begin to cry, relieved that was ok. "Are you ok?" He asked her but she didn't respond, just held him tighter and cried into his shoulder. He looked over to her doctor and he nodded.

"Her friend saved her life." The doctor told him he said pointing to Cliff who he didn't even realize was sitting by April. "He pulled her out of the fire and gave her CPR. She has a few minor burns but I cleaned and wrapped them, they'll heal in a few weeks."

"Thanks." Punk said to the doctor who then walked off. "April." He whispered.

"Don't let me go yet." She begged.

"I won't." He said not wanting to let go himself either. "Thank you." he said looking over to Cliff who just shook his head feeling bad for the whole thing.

It took about five more minutes for April to let go and Punk was able to look her in the face and study it. He could always tell what she was thinking by looking into her eyes but they were practically blank at the moment.

"Ape?" He asked tilting his head to look at her.

"It's gone Phil." She whispered shaking her head. "Everything we had is gone."

"I really don't give a shit." He said bluntly and she looked at him like he was crazy. "We can re-build and repurchase I can't replace you." he kissed the top of her head and the minute his lips touched her skin she felt relief. "I love you." He said to her.  
"I love you too." She sniffled. "I didn't think I'd see you again."

"You're here." He assured her pushing her hair out of her face.

"I thought I was dead. The fire started to come in through the bathroom and there was no way out." April told him as the horrible images came back to her.

"You were in the bathroom?" Punk asked feeling his stomach drop further.

"I didn't know where else to go." She cried. "I didn't want to burn I thought I'd hide in the shower or I don't know."

"You did the right thing." Punk assured her.

"Your Uncle Jean was already looked over." Cliff told him. "I think he's still hanging around though."

"Jean?" Punk asked confused.

"He was outside sleeping the yard when the fire started." April told him. "The last thing I remember was him kicking in the bathroom door."

"He was carrying her out when I found them in the kitchen." Cliff told him. "He pulled her out man."

Punk nodded and Cliff could tell by the look on his face he actually seemed to be furious.

"April." Nico greeted walking to her and hugging her.

"Stay with her?" Punk asked him but April grabbed his hand.

"Where are you going?" April asked fearfully.  
"I just need to check in on Jean." Punk said to her. "Thank him and all." he said with a forced smile and kissed her lips. "I'll be five minutes."

"Ok." April said reluctantly letting him go.

* * *

Cliff followed Punk out of the ER and caught up with him in the waiting area.

"He saved her." Cliff reminded him. "Why do you look ready to kill him?"

"Why was he in my yard? You don't think that's a little fucking weird he was there the exact time my house was burning?" Punk hissed.

"Why would he run in and save her?" Cliff countered.

"He's a fucking criminal." Punk reminded him and realized Jean was outside smoking or looking for a handout. "Maybe he thought I'd be grateful and let him around my family. I'm sure a sex offender would love to be around my girls." he said disgusted.

"Just think first." Cliff pleaded grabbing his arm as they stepped outside and spotted Jean ten feet away from the entrance smoking.

"My wife almost burned death." Punk reminded Cliff. "Jean was a person of interest in the first fire that killed my family, he's still one in my shop and now this?"

"You look like you're ready to kill him and he may be innocent. I didn't save April he did." Cliff reminded him.

"Did you give her CPR?" Punk asked him.

"I did." He confirmed.

"It was you." Punk said to him. "Who knows what that filthy fucking pervert was going to do with her." he hissed glaring at his Uncle who still hadn't seen him. He then softened his features and looked at Colt. "I'll never be able to repay you for saving her life." he said to him. "Anything you need you have me."

"You want to thank me?" Cliff asked him. "You want to repay for literally breathing life back into your wife?" he asked and now Punk rolled his eyes because he knew where this was going. "Walk away from Jean right now."

"I can't." Punk said to him. "I'll be right back."

"Punk!" Cliff yelled as Punk jogged towards Jean.

"Hey Jean!" Punk yelled in a friendly manor and he smiled towards his nephew.

Punk grabbed Jean by his shirt and tossed him into the grass of the hospital.

"What I do?" Jean asked fearfully shielding his face with his hands.

"You set that fire." Punk hissed.

"I didn't! Why would I go in?!" Jean pleaded.

"Why were you in my yard?" Punk demanded shaking him. "Huh!?" He demanded shaking him again. "Were you trying to get a peek at my wife? My daughter!?"

"No!" Jean cried. "I had nowhere else to go! I got into a fight with one of the guys and he keeps stealing my spots, I woke up a week ago with dog shit on me! I just needed a place to sleep and I didn't think you'd be home."

Punk released and stood up and looked at the pitiful man laying at his feet.

"I heard your wife screaming for help and saw the smoke otherwise I never would have gone into your home." Jean cried. "You're the only family I have left."  
Punk believed him because it was real hard not to. He frowned looking down at him and extended his hand to him and helped him to his feet.

"You already lost one family like that I didn't want you to lose another, I thought you were all in there." Jean admitted sniffling and using his arm to rub his nose.

"Thank you." Punk said to him quietly and shook his hand. "My wife is my life if she wouldn't have made it I wouldn't have either."

"I know." Jean said to him. "Your father would have said the same thing about your mother."

"Can I put you up in a hotel?" Punk offered.

"No I don't want anything." He said to him stepping away.

"It's cold out at least let me put you up for the night." Punk aruged.

"What did I say?" Jean asked him.

"Ok." Punk said to him. "Thank you again."

"Just take care of your family." Jean said then walked off.

* * *

Punk and April stepped into Nico's loft and even though she was emotionally exhausted her face softened and lit up when she saw Celeste holding Nadia who was crying.

"Ma-ma." Nadia cried and April's heart melted.

"I'm here baby." April cried herself taking her from Celeste and kissed her. "Mama is right here." she assured her.

"Are you ok?" Celeste asked her.

"Yea." April said giving her a sad smile and then kissing Nadia's head again.

"You guys can stay here." Nico said to Punk who nodded. "April's room is still in tact and I know it's not a lot of room but it's better than a hotel."

"Thank you." Punk said to him. "I don't even know how bad it is yet. According to the marshal the bulk of the damage was upstairs, kitchen, most of the living room was minor damage. Nothing underneath burned."

"No matter how long it takes you have a place here." Nico told him.

"Thank you." April said looking over to Nico.

"Don't thank me." Nico smirked kissing April's head. "We're family, it's what we do. And you- the couch is yours." he said to Cliff.

"My couch too." Colt offered him.

"Thanks." Cliff said quietly.

"Are you tired?" Punk asked her.

"I am." April admitted.

"Don't you want to eat?" Nico asked.

"I couldn't eat if I tried, did Nadia eat?" she asked Celeste.

"Yes she did, ate, fed and changed." Celeste assured her. "If you want to go upstairs and get some sleep I'll watch her."

"No I want her with me." April said holding her tightly. "I need her with me and she looks tired too, did she cry the whole time?"

"Just about." Celeste said to her. "She's happier now with you."

"Come on let's get you upstairs." Punk said helped April up and leading her to the stairs.

"Poor thing." Celeste said shaking her head.

"Are you ok?" Nico asked Cliff.

"I thought she was dead." Cliff admitted once he knew Punk was out of earshot. "She was! She wasn't breathing-"

"You're a hero." Colt smiled slapping his shoulder.

* * *

April changed into some of the sweats she had left here and her and Nadia fell right to sleep. The bed was still small since it was April's old one but he didn't mind squeezing in with his girls. He was glad they were both sleeping and seemed at peace, he on the other hand couldn't sleep. He couldn't get his body to stop shaking as he tried to stop thinking about what would have happened if Cliff or Jean hadn't helped April. He now realized these fires were going to haunt him until he put an end to them, there was no more ignoring them or waiting for the police...


	52. Clearing Smoke

**Clearing Smoke**

* * *

The next day Punk was at his house with Nico looking over the damage and meeting with the fire marshal.

"Most of the damage is upstairs." The marshal told him. "You don't have structure damage but the entire upstairs is gone." Punk just nodded along as the spoke outside. "There's smoke damage in the living room and some of the kitchen but insurance should cover everything."

"What started the fire?" Nico asked him.

"That's the interesting part." The marshal noted looking at his notepad. "Gasoline."

"What?" Punk asked.

"It happened very quickly. There was gas up and down the hallway and a large amount in the nursery." The marshal told him.

"That's different right?" Nico asked Punk. "Normally it's electrical right?"

"It is different from the shop fire." The marshal told him. "This was very fast. Your wife was probably in the house only five minutes tops before whoever came in and did this. The police have also received a copy of my report."

"So you're saying this person knew my wife was in the house?" Punk asked.

"I can't say for sure but she was in the house before the fire started." The marshal told him. "That much I do know."

"Thank you." Punk said shaking his hand. "April wanted to have this big Christmas in our house." he said to Nico. "Big tree, train around it, living room covered in gifts for Nadia's first Christmas." he said bitterly.

"It could have been worse." Nico reasoned. "At least you'll have April for Christmas."

"I'm sorry." Punk said to him shaking his head.

"For what?" Nico asked him.

"I told you I'd take care of her." Punk said to him.

"And you have. You can't blame yourself for this." Nico said to him.

"I've been putting off this fire thing for months now." Punk told him. "I thought it was over and now there was some guy waiting outside my house-" he stopped himself there.

"What is it?" Nico asked.

"Jean had been sleeping in my yard so if someone was outside lurking he might have seen him and maybe thought it was a friend of mine or something." Punk said to him.

"You should ask him or tell the Detective on the case." Nico suggested. "Are you sure it wasn't him?"

"Yea." Punk said to him. "Ape told me she saw him outside when she first got here and he was sleeping and when she went to the window after the fire he was in the same spot."

"Is there anything I can do?" Nico offered. "Let me go in there and look upstairs and see if anything can be salvaged."

"No, no it's alright it was just close and Nadia's toys and stuff. I can replace all of that." Punk said to him. "April was going shopping with Celeste today to pick up some things and we still have a few things in storage we didn't take on the move. I have to swing by the storage place and pick up some things if you don't mind coming along."

"Of course." Nico said to him. "You sure you don't want to look around inside?"

"No. I don't even know if I want to come back here. Maybe we'll take the insurance money and just move." Punk said to him.

"April loves this place." Nico frowned.

"She loved it until she almost burned to death." Punk snorted. "I don't know where she's at with this place."

"Talk to her." Nico shrugged. "I don't think she wants to leave. I heard her talking to Celeste about changing the paint in Nadia's nursery."

"Well I don't know if I want to come back here." Punk said bluntly. "Maybe I'll take them and move them so far away the person looking to kill me won't ever find us."

"As nice as that sounds I'd kind of miss you guys." Nico smirked.

"You can come visit." Punk shrugged. "Your sister is always talking about moving to New York."

"You think New York is going to be any safer?" Nico chuckled.

"Anywhere but here." Punk said to him. "I need to also figure out where we're going to stay until we figure out what we're doing."

"With me." Nico scoffed. "We're family, you stay with family."

"You don't have the room for the three of us." Punk said to him.

"There's plenty of room." Nico argued. "That storage room/office next to April's room can be Nadia's room just let me clean it out it will take a few hours max." he assured him.

"I'll talk to Ape." Punk said to him.

"Are you sure you don't want to have a quick look around?" Nico asked him.

"No." He said giving the home one last look.

* * *

April looked around the living room that was literally covered in shopping bags.

"Do you think we got too much?" April asked Celeste.

"No." Celeste scoffed. "All of your clothes are gone and you were shopping for three people. Just be thankful that it just happened to be black Friday."

"Still isn't going to change the fact that Phil is going to faint when he sees the credit card bills." She said to her.

"Hey that room is all cleared out." Colt said coming down the stairs with Cliff.

"Thanks, it would have taken Nico hours." Celeste said to them.

"I still have some of that stuff Amy bought." Cliff offered.

"I don't want anything that woman touched." April said as Celeste fed Nadia. "We'll start from scratch. Besides I picked up a bassinet today for the room and then- I really don't know." she admitted falling on the couch. "I'm just trying to stay positive because it could have been worse, Nadia and Phil could have been there and her room was on fire first."

"It was a lucky outcome." Colt agreed. "But you have every right to be upset."

"It's just things." April said looking around at all the bags. "It all ends up in the same place anyway. You're ok with her?" April asked Celeste.

"Yea." Celeste assured her.

"I'm just going to bring some of this upstairs and sort through things." April said grabbing some bags and walking upstairs.

April looked around her room and placed a handful of bags on her bed.

"You ok?" Cliff asked.

"Thanks to you." April smiled and walked over to him and hugged him. "You saved my life."

"It wasn't just me." Cliff reminded her pulling away.

"You ran in there and you gave me CPR." April said to him. "I'll never be able to thank you enough."

"We're family." Cliff reminded her.

"I got you some clothes too." April told him.

"You know I don't care about that crap." Cliff said to her. "I've still got plenty at my place."

"Still." She shrugged pulling clothes out of the bag. "You think Phil will like these?" she asked showing him some shirts.

"You know him better than I do." Cliff smirked. "Are you holding up?"

"I have to." April said to him. "Phil has already been through this twice before I need to make this easy for him."

"I think he's thinking the same thing for you." Cliff said to her.

"How are things going with you?" April asked. "That girl you've been helping, how is she?"

"She's scared but dealing." Cliff said to her. "Don't worry about that stuff. But since you mentioned it, I didn't get a chance to talk to you about the man who who grabbed you."

"That was nothing." April laughed. "I'm just worried about you and I want to help if I can."

"You can't but thank you." Cliff said to her. "I was actually going to see if there was anything I could do for you."

"Saving my life was good enough." April smirked.

"Hey." Punk greeted walking into the room.

"Hey, hows the house?" April asked.

"The upstairs is done we'd have to redo it all." He told her.

"That's not too bad." April said to him. "Our wedding pictures were up there though."

"We can call the chapel and see if they have some saved." Punk said to her.

"I was just going." Cliff said to them and walked out of the room.

"Look at these shirts." She said as she unpacked more things.

"They're fine." he said not even looking at them. "Look I don't know what you want to do but we can look at new places-"

"I don't want to move." April said looking up at him surprised. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Ape that house is tainted." Punk pointed out. "How will you be able to sleep there knowing you almost died?"

"I didn't." April said to him. "That's our home Phil and most of it is fine."

"I don't know." he said sitting on the bed. "Yesterday morning we had it all and now we're living out of shopping bags in your brothers small loft."

"We still have it all." April reminded him. "I really don't care where we're living as long as I have you and Nadia with me. If you really don't think you could go back there we won't but I'd like to."

"Thinking of you locked in a bathroom-" he began but dropped his face into his hands.

"It was scary and I don't know how you managed when you were so young but I'm home with you and that's all I can think about now." She said sitting next to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I have to find my brother." Punk said to her. "I have to start figuring this shit out and I'm sorry I've been procrastinating so much it's just to think back to it-"

"Hurts?" April asked before he could finish and he nodded and looked at her.

"But losing you would literally kill me." He said to her. "I have to suck it up and do what I have to do."

"If it is this mystery brother why does he want to hurt you?" April asked him.

"I don't know." Punk shrugged. "It might not be him at all but I have to look into every possibility."

"You didn't sleep last night." April noted looking at his tired eyes. "You should really try to get some rest."

"I can't rest." He said to her. "So much shit is going down and I can't stop picturing you in that house."

"You have to because I'm here." April said to him. "You know what was weird now that I think about it?"

"What's that?" he asked her.

"None of the smoke alarms went off." April said just remembering this. Punk was very OCD when it came to smoke alarms he tested them constantly and had them all over the place.

"Huh." Punk said to himself. "I checked them on Sunday night."

"Yea I know." she said to him. "They either didn't work or someone turned them off."

"You didn't see or hear anyone in the house at all?" He asked her.

"No but I was in the closet for a few minutes and you know I can't hear anything in there." She said to him.

"I need to talk to the Detective." Punk said standing up but April grabbed his wrist.

"Stay with me." She requested.

"How's your arm feeling?" he asked her running his free hand over the few bandages.

"It feels fine." she said to him. "Stings a bit."

"Did you clean it today?" he asked her.

"No." She admitted. "It grosses me out." She smirked.

"I'll do it." he offered.

"I didn't get anything to clean it." She shrugged.

"You spent ten hours shopping and didn't pick anything up for your burns?" he asked in disbelief.

"I was picking up stuff for you and Nadia." She shrugged.

"What did you get yourself?" He asked her.

"A few pairs of jeans, shirts and underwear." she shrugged.

"Underwear?" he asked seriously and she laughed for the first time since everything. "That's a waste. I'll be back." he said to her.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To get bandages and stuff to clean your burns." He said to her. "You're so busy taking care of everyone else you forgot you."

"You take care of me." She smiled sweetly.

"Do I though?" He asked her seriously. "Maybe you would have been better off with Daren Prince after all."

"You're right, I'd totally be better off with a man who used me and threw me rather rather than my husband who constantly puts me first. I'd rather have hard times with you then to be in a loveless relationship with anyone else." She said to him standing up as well and pulled her t-shirt off over her head.

"What are you doing?" Punk asked quickly closing the door.

"I'm going to take a shower. You can enjoy your pity party but I am going to take a nice long hot shower because you know how I hate to shop so I need to wash up this day." She said shimming out of her jeans.

"I have to go to the store can't you just wait like ten more minutes?" he asked her.

"I thought you were sending me off to live with Daren Prince." she smirked turning around so her back was to him then removed her bra and dropped it onto the bed.

"I didn't mean that." He said watching her pull her panties down next. "I was just-"

"You can keep that thought, I'll be in the shower." She said never turning to look back at him and walked into her connected bathroom.

* * *

April turned on the water and opened the glass door and stepped into the shower, just as she was closing it Punk pushed the door open and stepped in behind her.

"I thought you were going to the store?" She asked but he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

Punk guided April and pressed her against the shower wall while kissing her. April reached down and began to stroke him while he explored her mouth with his tongue. A few more minutes of fondling Punk turned April around so her stomach was pressed against the shower wall and entered her.

"Oh god." April moaned as the palms of her hands pressed against the slick tile.

The water was scorching but all April could feel was her husband pulsing inside of her. Her forehead rested against the tile until Punk gripped her hair jerking her head back just enough so he could kiss her as he continued to thrust into her.

"Harder baby." She requested gasping and he moved harder into her. "Just like that." she moaned. "That's it."

"I know what you like." He assured her.

Punk's hand moved around her waist and used his index and middle finger to massage her clit roughly.

"Oh god Phil." She cried until she came.

Punk slid right out of her and turned her around and kissed her deeply as his hard shaft poked into her stomach. Punk kissed down her neck, between her breasts, down her stomach until he reached her core and kissed her there too. He placed one of her legs over his shoulders but stood up and entered April perfectly. He still needed to find his release and knew he could push April into another.

"Jesus!" she yelled out knowing he was hitting into her g-spot beautifully.

"Phil." He corrected with a cocky smirk.

"Phil!" She yelled out as he face scrunched and her nails dug into his shoulders. "Yes!" she yelled.

Punk didn't slow down as he banged into her against the wall. He was so grateful she was alright and was showing her. His tongue pushed into her mouth that was open slightly but she didn't respond to the kiss since she was frozen in the pleasure. He didn't mind sucking on her tongue and bottom lip though while she made sweet little noises.

"Phil." She cried feeling her orgasm hit her again.

"I'm right behind you." He assured her and one more thrust poured into her body.

Punk carefully dropped her leg back down and helped her to her feet. He kissed her lips sweetly and she opened her eyes and smiled at him. He pulled her directly under the water and rinsed out her hair for her while she pushed his hair back. She reached next to him for her shampoo and placed it in his hands and turned around. He snorted and rolled his eyes but poured it into his hands anyway and massaged it through her hair.

"Your hair is so long." He noted running his hands through it.

"You want me to cut it?" She teased.

"Never." He said to her. "I like it but you'd look beautiful no matter what."

"I think my hair still smells like smoke make sure you really lather it." she instructed.

"Am I your personal hair washer?" he asked her but did exactly as he was told.

"I could always find someone else..." She teased and felt a pinch to her ass.

"I'm doing it." He groaned.

* * *

A half an hour later Punk came down the steps with his hair slicked back and still wet putting on his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Nico asked.

"Ape needs bandages and stuff for her burns." He said picking up Nadia. "You want to come to the store with me?" he asked her and grabbed her little jacket as well.

"I can watch her." Celeste offered.

"I know but I want some Nadia time." Punk said as he put on Nadia's jacket.

"Where's April?" Nico asked.

"She was just drying off." Punk said to him and Nico nodded.

"Oh right, I have to get used to knocking on the door and stuff." Nico said disgusted.

"I was just helping her wash her hair." Punk defended and Nico cringed. "Don't be disgusting we are capable of keeping our hands off of each other."

"Pshh." Cliff snorted from the couch as he watched the TV.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Punk asked him and Cliff rolled his eyes.

"I lived with you two." Cliff reminded him. "Every time I turned my back they had their hands in each others pants, enjoy your new roommates." he said to Nico who looked at Punk.

"That's not true." Punk said to them and even Celeste rolled her eyes as she collected some of April's shopping bags. "You too?"

"April told me why she didn't go to your apartment anymore." Celeste warned him with a grin.

"Why couldn't she go?" Nico asked curiously.

"You don't want to know." Celeste laughed.

"I do." Colt said to her.

"Know what?" April asked coming down the stairs then saw Punk holding Nadia with her jacket on. "Where are you taking her?"

"I was going to drop her off at the local church since we don't have a lot of room here." He said seriously and she pouted. "I'm taking her to the store with me."

"What do you want to know?" April asked Colt.

"Why you never went back to Punk's apartment." Colt said to her.

"Celeste!" April scolded.

"It's a funny story." Celeste laughed. "And I think we all are in need of a laugh."

"Now I really want to know." Cliff added.

"On New Years Eve Phil's nosy neighbors called the police." April shrugged.

"Why would they do that?" Nico asked.

"She was loud." Punk grinned. "Very loud."

"So loud that your neighbors complained?" Cliff asked with a laugh.

"They thought someone was hurt." Punk defended and Nico nearly fainted.

"My poor sweet niece is right here." Nico reminded them.

"God damn." Colt whistled and looked at April. "You like it like that?"

"Enough." Nico interupted.

"Yea enough." Punk agreed. "I'll be right back." he then walked out the door.

"Before I forget dad called for you." Nico told April.

"He did?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"He's worried and wants to hear your voice." Nico told her.

"You told him I was fine though right?" she asked.

"Yea of course." Nico said to her.

"And thank you for letting us stay here if we get to be too much just say the word and we'll go elsewhere." April said to him.

"Are you crazy?" Nico laughed.

"You're planning a wedding and you don't need me, Phil and a crying baby." She reminded him.

"We love having you guys." Celeste said brushing it off. "Even Cliff on the couch."

"It's like old times." Nico smiled. "And I'll tell you the same thing I told your stubborn husband you all are family. I don't care how crowded it gets."

"And we're going to get this huge Christmas tree." Celeste told her. "A real one and have a little train around it for Nadia."

"You don't have to do that." April smiled.

"She's our niece." Celeste reminded her.

"The living room will be covered in gifts for her." Nico grinned.

"You guys are the best, thank you." She smiled.

* * *

Punk was holding Nadia on his hip as he looked down the first aid aisle at Walgreens trying to find the right stuff.

"I know you want a balloon." Punk said to his daughter who was pointing at the balloons in the greeting card aisle. "Daddy will get you one I promise." he said reading the back of a burn reliever.

"I thought that was you." A voice said and Punk looked over and saw Daren Prince. "I heard you wanted to meet with me."

"I do." Punk said giving him his full attention. "Not right here with my daughter in my arms."

"She's precious." Daren smirked at the little girl.

"I know what you said to my wife at that party." Punk said to him. "You think you could blackmail her?"

"I think April has bigger problems to worry about such as her house burning." Daren noted. "But I didn't blackmail your wife I just pointed things out to her how she interrupted things is on her."

"She doesn't want to work for you." Punk told him.

"Ok, well she's under contract." Daren shrugged.

"Sue us." Punk said simply. "I won't let her go to a place she hates and if I wasn't holding my daughter I'd punch you in the face for threatening her."

"I didn't threaten her." Daren said to him. "I thought we were past all of this nonsense."

"I was never past anything." Punk said to him. "You think I was going to forget the way you liquored her up to get her into bed."

"She was begging me." Daren informed him casually. "She couldn't keep her hands off of me she wanted to lose her virginity to me and we both know the reason you really hate me is because I had her first."

"Your time with her is nothing to brag about." Punk reminded him coldly. "I'll never forget the way she looked that morning I picked her up."

"You should really move on Mr. Brooks, it was years ago." Daren said to him. "If April leaves and we settle over the contract she's going to have a hard time selling another book after turning me down- that's not a threat." he added quickly before Punk could accuse him. "She loves to write, she has another book in the works and I was just going to inform her that her book is on the New York Times best seller list and she can have another if she sticks with me and I know you want what's best for her."

"I don't want you around her." Punk warned him.

"I understand you feeling insecure." Daren said and Punk would have killed him had Nadia not been with him. "April can write from home and go through Paul for now on, fair?"

"Whatever April wants." Punk said to him. "Just know if you breathe a word about anything related to Xavier Daniels or her father I will finish you. The press will know all about how many assistants you lose and why, raping women-"

"Rape?" Daren questioned.

"April could barely stand that night that's the way I've always seen it." Punk seethed.

"Maybe you should have checked your messages." Daren shrugged.

"Fuck it." Punk spat. "Sue us. I won't have my wife working for you."

"Well we're at standstill because I won't let her go without a fight." Daren informed him. "Bye, bye sweetheart." he waved at Nadia and walked off.

"Asshole." Punk muttered watching him walk off.

Nadia was 'ooing' and 'ahhing' at the balloons and Punk kissed her head as he grabbed the items he needed.

"Yea let's get you that balloon." Punk said to her. "But only if you promise to never bring a man like that home to me because if you do I'll be very angry." He warned Nadia whose eyes lit up as Punk reached over his head and pulled a balloon down for her. "You want the batman one." he grinned proudly. "My girl." he stated proudly.


	53. Idle Hands

**A/N: 53 Chapters down already! Wow! Thank you for the reviews they're what kept the story going, but like all good things it must come to an end and the end is approaching swiftly. I'm having some trouble reading reviews (website issues) so if there's anything you want to say or request find me on Twitter at Broe929. Thanks everyone!**

* * *

 **Idle Hands**

* * *

A couple of days later Punk was constantly down at the police station hounding Detective Stiletto about the fires and searching for his brother. April on the other hand was adjusting to being back home at Nico's and trying to keep her comfortable. She was also already trying to get the house redone but was waiting on insurance even though Punk told her to go ahead and use their saved money and he'd replace when insurance came through.

"Our old room was so light and bright I want it dark and rustic now." April said to Celeste as she, Celeste, Nadia and Nico sat around the breakfast table. "Dark brown paint on the walls, dark modern furniture." she told them.

"That sounds good." Celeste agreed. "I'd like it much better than what you had before."

"Phil thought I'd like the light colors." April snorted. "And Nadia's room is going to be gorgeous. I'm thinking about hiring a muralist to paint her room, Batgirl, Wonder Woman, The Phoenix, Harley Quinn..."

"Does Nadia even like superheros?" Nico asked.

"Of course she does, she is my daughter." April reminded him.

"Oh we're having dinner tonight." Nico reminded her. "We're celebrating your book being a best seller."

"I have a hundred other things to do." April said to him.

"Like what?" Nico scoffed. "Last three nights you and Celeste were on the couch watching Grey's Anatomy."  
"We're only on season 3." Celeste pointed out.

"You need an excuse to get out and have a little fun." Nico said to her. "We're all going to be there and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"I don't even have anything nice to wear." April insisted.

"I have something you could borrow." Celeste waved it off and Nico looked at her. "What?"

"I don't want my sister wearing what you wear." Nico said to her.

"What's wrong with what I wear?" Celeste asked dangerously.

"It's all very short." Nico defended. "Fine for you, not for her." he said pointing at April.

"She's married!" Celeste laughed. "Why do you care?"

"Because at the end of the day April is still my baby sister." Nico smirked then looked at April.

"Trust me she's getting lucky no matter what she wears." Celeste said to him.

"What did I just say? My sister." Nico reminded her.

"It's fine." Celeste said to April.

"Phil never complains about what I wear." April informed Nico.

"You know what? You think it's all cute now but wait until she's old enough to start dressing up." He said pointing at Nadia.

"Her hair is getting so dark." Celeste said looking at Nadia.

"So was April's hair as a baby." Nico smirked. "Another April." he almost groaned.

"Nah she's going to be different, better." April said running her hand over Nadia's hair.

"You're not so bad yourself." Celeste smirked.

"I want her to be more like Phil." April said to them. "Strong, independent, fearless."

"You're all those things." Nico pointed out.

"No I'm not but Nadia will be." April told them.

"Not if Punk could help it." Celeste smirked. "He wants his little princess spoiled and living with you two until you're old and gray."

"He's just protective." April said to her as she fed Nadia. "Has Cliff been around?"

"No." Nico said to her. "Blew off work last night."

"Has that cop been around?" April asked.

"Leave it alone." Nico warned her and she rolled her eyes. "I mean it April."

"Cliff saved my life, have you forgotten that?" April asked him.

"No I have not." Nico said to him. "Which is why I haven't fired him after he promised me to stop blowing off work."

"I'm worried." April said to him.

"Worry about your house." Celeste said to her. "The boys will take care of Cliff, ok?"

* * *

At the police station Punk was sitting at a desk with Detective Stiletto going over the fire.

"We've been looking everywhere for Jean with no luck." he told Punk.

"So have I." Punk said to him.

"And you're sure about this brother story?" Stiletto asked him.

"Surer than sure." Punk said to him.

"Why would he want to hurt you?" he asked him.

"I don't know." Punk shrugged. "Jealousy?"

"Loads of money, dream job, dream wife, dream kid- I can see it." The Detective agreed. "I wish I had a name to go on."

"I can get the girlfriends name." Punk said to him. "But I have to go back into the house and look through the yearbook."

"I can get that." The Detective said brushing it off. "I'll have one of my uniformed guys head over to the school and pick up the yearbook. How's your wife doing?"

"I think she's still in a bit of shock but physically she's fine." Punk said to him.

"Your house isn't unlivable which is also good." the Detective noted.

"That makes April happy she's already picking out paint and furniture." Punk said with a slight smile.

"At least she's staying positive." The Detective said to him.

"Is there a reason she shouldn't be?" Punk asked annoyed.

"No it's just she was clearly targeted." The Detective noted. "Whoever set the fire knew she was in there alone."

"Clearly I was the target." Punk said to him. "Killing April is just as good as putting a bullet in my head." he said honestly.

"Here are those files you asked for." A uniformed officer said passing the Detective a file.

"Oh look at that." Punk said looking up and recognizing the officer.

"You two know each other?" Detective Stiletto asked looking over the files.

"We met at my brother-in-laws restaurant" Punk said grinning at the officer. "He threatened my wife." he told the Detective who jerked his head up.

"Officer Kelly?" the Detective asked.

"It was a misunderstanding." The cop giving Cliff a hard time defended. "I told you about my wife and the man she's seeing it was a mistake."

"Was it? Or was it you who burned down my house?" Punk asked him. "You know because Cliff lives there." he said looking at the Detective.

"We're done here Mr. Brooks." The Detective said to him and Punk stood up. "Not you Officer Kelly."

"Fuck." The officer muttered under his breath.

"I'll give Cliff your regards." Punk smirked smugly grabbing his jacket.

"And your wife." The officer mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Punk asked getting in his face.

"It's enough." Detective Stiletto scolded. "I'll be in touch Mr. Brooks."

* * *

Punk arrived at the loft a few hours later after working at the shop to get ready for April's dinner. He was already running late but not that late since April and Nadia were still there.

"Ape?" He asked seeing her purse and phone.

"Up here!" She yelled and climbed the steps.

"Why are you still here?" He asked walking into the room and and nearly fainted upon seeing her in a very small gold dress.

"Nadia fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her so I thought I'd wait and we'd go together." she smiled.

Her hair was wavy, her makeup was heavy but beautiful, she was wearing high gold shoes to match a dress that he just knew belonged to Celeste.

"Is she still sleeping?" he asked innocently already kicking off his shoes.

"She is." April replied coyly and grabbed onto his belt and began to play with it.

"You look stunning." He noted. "Did you have a good day?" he asked as she removed his belt.

"I did. But I missed you." She smiled looking up at him.

"Yea?" he asked as she dropped to her knees before him and pulled him free of his jeans and boxers and began to stroke him. "I don't want you to be late."

April licked him from his tip up and he groaned slightly as she used her saliva as lubricate to stroke him.

"I don't mind." She smiled then placed her mouth over his tip before devouring him further.

"Fuck." He groaned falling back against the wall but April never let him go.

Her mouth and hands worked in sync as she sucked on him. He didn't want to grip her hair knowing she had just done it but he couldn't help it. He knotted his fingers around her hair and thrust into her mouth taking over control that she relinquished to him freely.

"Fucking beautiful." He groaned looking down at her and used the wall to keep him standing.

He pulled her mouth off of himself and she looked up at him. She ran her hands up and down his thighs and licked her lips.

"I wasn't finished and neither were you." April smiled sweetly.

Punk released her hair and she put him back in her mouth and finished what she started. It didn't take her long because no woman on this planet could push Punk like this or set his toes on fire like April could. Her mouth was so talented and her tongue was pure magic. He released into her mouth and it always surprised and aroused him to watch her swallow everything he gave her.

April stood up and grabbed a tissue and cleaned any leftover residue around her mouth. She looked in the mirror and grabbed her lipstick and reapplied it to her lips after smearing it. She watched as Punk stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her bare shoulder over the thin strap of her dress.

"Let me return the favor." He requested as his tongue licked over her shoulder.

"I didn't do it to be compensated." She smiled looking at his reflection.

"I know." He said now pushing her hair to the side and kissing her there. "But I like to do it."

"Maybe tonight." She said turning to face him and he kissed her deeply. "How did it go down at the station?"

"Fine. They're looking into my brother." he said to her. "I have nothing nice to wear." he said remembering.

"I picked something up for you, it's hanging in the bathroom I just ironed it." She said putting earrings in her ears. "I didn't fit into anything of Celeste's so I had to pick this up."

"Well she had to have picked that out for you." Punk snorted removing his clothes and dressing in what April had purchased for him.

"She did." April said to him. "Do you like it?"

"It's nice." he said to her as he continued to dress.

"Wait until you see what Nadia is wearing." April grinned.

Punk's pants were on and his button up shirt was too but left open as he left the room and headed next door to his daughters room. She was sitting up playing with a stuffed animal and wearing a gold dress to match April.

"Oh wow." Punk laughed picking her up. "You look just like your mommy." He smiled.

"Da-da." the almost seven month old cooed.

"Yea that's right." Punk smiled kissing her cheek. "Who am I?"

"Da-da." she said holding her stuffed animal.

"Isn't it cute?" April asked as he walked into the room with Nadia.

"She always looks cute." Punk said proudly. "She keeps calling me dada." He said with a smile.

"She's been saying a lot of words here and there." April said to him. "She's also teething a lot so she's been so fussy all day."

"Yea?" Punk asked looking at her and walking into the bathroom to wash his hand then used his finger to gently search for a tooth.

"Yea I feel something." He said and Nadia's face turned red. "Sorry baby." He said pulling his finger out.

"She didn't sleep last night and I have a feeling she won't be tonight. I'm glad she got an hour in now at least." April said to him. "I hope she's ok at the restaurant."

"She'll be fine." Punk said looking at his sad daughter. "I know it hurts." He frowned walking out of the room with her and April smiled because he was just so good with her.

* * *

April was right, Nadia was miserable at dinner. She cried the minute they walked in and nothing would soothe her. They didn't even get their food before they decided to take it to go and get Nadia back home so she could relax.

"Here take it home." Nico said walking them to their car that was parked right out front. He handed April a bag and she kissed his cheek as Punk buckled Nadia into her car seat.

"Thank you." She said to him. "Sorry I know you went through a lot of trouble to get everyone here."

"It's fine, she's upset take her home." Nico assured her.

Punk opened the passenger side door for April and shook Nico's hand before getting in on the other side. Punk had just turned the car on when a police car pulled up behind him with sirens on.

"What the fuck is this?" Punk groaned annoyed and rolled his window down. He looked out to see Officer Kelly standing at his window. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Are you aware that you were idling?" The dark haired officer questioned.

"I wasn't. I was pulling out of a spot." Punk informed him as calmly as possible.

"You had your car on for a while." his partner agreed.

"Get the fuck out of here." Punk said with a wave of his hand as Nadia continued to cry.

"Have you been drinking tonight?" Officer Kelly asked.

"No." Punk scoffed.

"I smell alcohol." Officer Kelly said to his partner.

"I do too." his partner agreed and Punk rolled his eyes.

"Step out of the car." Officer Kelly demanded.

"Can you not hear our daughter is upset? We have to get home." April said annoyed but the officer opened Punk's car door and he stepped out of the car.

"This is how you get your kicks now?" Punk asked with a laugh.

"Hands on the hood of the car." Officer Kelly directed.

"I have rights." Punk scoffed.

"Do it or I'll bring you in." Officer Kelly said to him.

"This is harassment." April spat. "I'm calling Detective Stiletto." She said grabbing her phone.

"Step out of the car too." Officer Kelly said to her.

"No." April snorted and the Officer walked around and opened her car door. "I'm not leaving my daughter in the car alone."

"You're not going far." The officer said yanking her out of the car.

"Don't touch her." Punk warned him and now April's hands were on the hood of the car as well.

"You're searching us?" April asked.

"Suspicious characters idling outside of a bar warrants this." Officer Kelly informed her. "Spread your legs sweetheart."

"Excuse me?" She asked and Punk removed his hands from the hood and stalked over to his wife but Kelly's partner pushed Punk onto the hood while Nadia sobbed from inside the car.

"Do you have anything on you that could hurt me?" Officer Kelly asked running his hands up and down her left leg.

"You son of a bitch." Punk hissed being forced to watch.

"What about under the dress?" he asked her but kept his eyes on Punk. The minute his hand grazed past her thigh and under her dress he was yanked away.

"Nico no!" April yelled turning around to see her brother hitting the officer.

"Hey!" his partner yelled but Punk grabbed him and threw him on the hood of the car.

Cliff and Colt came out next and April wasn't sure what happened next. She ran and pulled Nadia out of the car and watched as more police arrived on scene. Celeste came out and stood with April and watched as all four guys got arrested.

"This is ridiculous." April said to one of the officers. "This guy was harassing us." April argued holding her still crying daughter who was now crying for Punk.

"Please stay back." The officer said annoyed.

"Just call the lawyer April." Punk said annoyed.

"I've been waiting to get you in cuffs." Officer Kelly hissed in Cliff's face.

"There were easier ways to do so." Cliff said annoyed.

"This was more fun." Kelly grinned and Cliff just shook his head.

"Take her home." Punk said to April as he was placed in the backseat of a police car with Nico.

April nearly cried watching the car take off as Nadia sobbed and pointed at it wanting her father.

"It's alright." Celeste said wrapping her around April. "Let's get you two home."


	54. All In The Family

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! As for those concerned don't worry I'm still going to write and finish up this story, I started the new one because I had the plot stuck in my head and it was preventing me for finishing up this one, I didn't want to rush this ending just to start a new story. Anyways, enjoy and makes sure to check out my new story as well ;)**

* * *

 **All In The Family**

* * *

The next morning April was in bed sleeping with Nadia who it took hours to get her to fall asleep. She woke up when she felt a kiss pressed to her cheek.

"Phil." She smiled relieved sitting.

"Shh don't wake her." He said to her. "How is she?"

"Fussy." April whispered. "What happened at the station?"

"Bullshit." He said quietly. "The cop was in the wrong for pulling us out of the car like that and the DA knows it. I have to pay a fine but if I forget what happened so will they."

"Good." She said to him. "She cried you for all night." she said nodding towards Nadia.

"My poor girl." Punk frowned looking down at his sleeping daughter.

"You're probably exhausted." She noted.

"I am." He said squeezing into the bed with them and Nadia nestled in the middle.

"You want me to give you the bed?" She offered. "I'll put Nadia inside."

"No I'll rest better with you both here." he said closing his eyes.

"Was Detective Stiletto there?" April questioned.

"He wasn't, he's useless apparently." Punk grunted. "Hopefully he had a lead on my brother."

"I wonder what he's like." April admitted and Punk opened one eye and smirked at her.

"Why? You think he's as attractive as me?" He teased.

"If he is then I'm leaving you." April informed him keeping a straight face.

"Yea? What makes you think he isn't already married?" Punk asked playing along.

"Have you seen me?" She asked seriously and he had to laugh.

"Oh I see you alright." He chuckled and kissed her. "I'd leave my wife for you too."

"Good thing I'm your wife." She grinned.

"It is which means no running off with my handsome relatives." He warned her. "I'd just chase you."

"What if we left the country?" She smirked.

"I'd still get to you, bring you back to Chicago and lock you up in the house." He said casually.

"That's illegal." She laughed.

"I don't really care." Punk said to her. "I'd let you play video games and stuff, feed you."

"How generous." She laughed.

"I'm a generous man." Punk reminded her. "I'd even let you sleep with me."

"Oh I'm sure that would be a hardship for you." She mocked.

"I'd push through." He shrugged. "Maybe I'd get you pregnant again."

"Yea? You ready for that?" She asked him.

"Yea I could handle it. Nadia is easy." he smirked.

"Says the man who wasn't up with her all night." April snorted.

"We have that big house I expect on filling it." He warned her.

"Me too." She had to admit.

"So don't run off with my mystery brother." he warned her.

"I wouldn't run away from you." She smiled running her hand up and down his arm.

"You're only saying that because you haven't met him yet." Punk snorted.

"Well if he tried to set me on fire than I'm definitely not running away with him." April said seriously.

"You won't get the chance to because whoever I find out trapped you in that house I'll kill." he said with a hint of coldness.

"You don't mean that." she frowned.

"I absolutely mean it." He assured her. "Anyone who threatens you or Nadia won't live to do it again."

"You can't take a life." She said shaking her head.

"You'd be surprised what I could do when it comes to you two." Punk said to her.

"Let the police handle it." April insisted.

"If they get to him first." Punk said then closed his eye.

* * *

The next day April was over at the house looking at the damage but was really going to check out Punk's dads yearbook. After their conversation yesterday she couldn't rest or sleep because she knew Punk better than anyone and knew he wasn't lying no matter how casually he said it, he would kill the man who not only took his family from him but almost killed her the same way.

Sure there was a good chance there he would get off due to the circumstances but she doubted it but even if he did she knew he'd never be able to live with himself if he took another life. April decided to find the name of his brother on her own and deliver it personally to Detective Stiletto. She promised Punk she'd stay out of this and technically she was.

She made it downstairs which was untouched from the fire and found the boxes from the storage unit and began to look for the yearbook. She heard the basement door open and froze for a minute then grabbed Punk's hockey stick and hid behind the stairs. She was ready to hit whoever was in her empty house and just hoped she was strong enough to knock whoever it was out cold. She was shaking slightly as she feet come down the stairs and raised the stick but stopped when the man was holding his own weapon, a rolling pin from the kitchen and both yelled and scared each other.

"Jesus!" April yelled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I heard someone down here." Jean said dropping the pin. "I didn't mean to scare you sweetheart I'm sorry."

"What are you doing here?" April asked feeling safe enough to lower her own weapon.

"I needed a place to crash." Jean admitted with a laugh. "I'm sorry I didn't think you guys would be around."

"Phil has been looking for you." April said catching her breath from being scared and put the stick down.

"Why?" Jean frowned.

"He had some questions." She said to him. "I don't know what you'll have to ask him."

"Alright." Jean said to her.

"We'll put you up somewhere." April offered. "It's the least we could do for saving my life."

"I don't want a handout. I just thought I'd sleep here a few nights I don't plan on hanging around." Jean said to her.

"He's actually worried about you." April confided and Jean had a faint smile.

"Nobody's ever been worried about me before." Jean admitted.

"Phil is an amazing man. I didn't feel a lot things before him." April told him. "You can stay in the house until we come back but there's no heat or anything on."

"It's better than the street." Jean shrugged. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Phil's dad's yearbook." April said grabbing a box. "Want to help?"

"Sure." Jean shrugged grabbing the box from her. "Why?"

"Phil has a brother." April told him and Jean frowned. "Apparently his dad had a son he never knew about with his high school sweetheart."

"No shit." Jean smirked. "I had a feeling."

"Well the police think he might have set the fires he was an older teen during the first fire so it's possible." April said to him. "Nobody ever said anything to you?"

"I told Phil that I knew he had gotten into something bad in high school but last I heard it was 'taken care of'." Jean shrugged. "I guess it wasn't. Why isn't Phil with you?"

"He doesn't even know I'm here." April admitted. "The police are moving to slow and I need them to find his brother before Phil does."

"Afraid Phil will snap?" Jean smirked.

"Something like that." April said looking through a box.

"He does love you dearly." Jean nodded going through the other box. "I wouldn't blame him."

"I would do the same if I was him but I need him to be home with me and not rotting away in some prison cell." April told him.

"Here it is." Jean said pulling it out.

"Find the prom photos." April said moving and standing next to him and watched as he skimmed the pages.

"Alright, alright." he said frantically turning the pages.

"Stop." she said spotting them and saw the picture and the names. "Oh my god." She muttered.

"What is it?" Jean questioned.

"I know who Phil's brother is." April said stunned.

"What's going on down here?" A voice asked coming down the stairs and April snatched the book from Jean and closed it.

"Nothing. Jean was helping me sort through some things." April said with a nervous smile.

"Yea?" Detective Stiletto questioned. "I don't know how happy your husband would be to find you lurking in a dark basement with such a dangerous man."

"He saved my life." April reminded him. "He's harmless."

"What are you doing here?" Jean asked him.

"I'm here for that yearbook. We couldn't get a copy from the school." he said to them. "Do you have it?"

"No." April answered without thinking.

"What's behind your back?" The Detective asked her reaching but Jean stepped in front of her.

"Don't go grabbing things from a lady." He warned the Detective.

"You want to go to lock up?" The Detective asked him.

"No he doesn't." April said to him.

"Give me the book." The Detective said holding his hand out and April passed it to him. "You already saw?"

"I did." April confirmed.

"Saw what?" Jean questioned confused. "What the hell is going on?"

"He's Phil's brother." April told him quietly.

April and Jean watched as the Detective took out a lighter and lit the yearbook on fire before them and dropped it to the floor.

"Now he won't know." Detective Stiletto smiled.

"We won't tell him." April said as Jean stood in front of her still. "Right Jean?"

"Sure." Jean forced out.

"You two aren't leaving." Stiletto said to them placing his hand over his gun holstered at his hip.

* * *

Punk had been sleeping on and off for almost an entire day and night as he caught up on some much needed sleep. He was used to weird dreams but this one woke him right up.

" _Hi baby." His mother smiled as he entered his bedroom he shared with April._

" _Hi." Punk said looking around the burned room. "What are you doing here mom?"_

" _This place is a mess." Nadia laughed walking into the closet and coming out with clean clothes._

" _Yea there was a fire." Punk told her._

" _I know." Nadia frowned. "You must have been so frightened."_

 _"I was." Punk admitted. "April was here alone."_

" _She wasn't alone though." Nadia reminded him._

 _Punk watched as she placed clothing into a suitcase and frowned._

" _What are you doing?" Punk asked her almost fearfully._

" _Packing a bag." Nadia smiled cheerfully._

" _Why?" he asked her. "Where are you going?"_

" _Me? Nowhere." Nadia laughed. "I'm where I am for good. This is for April."_

" _April?" Punk asked. "Where is she going? She's not leaving." he said closing the suitcase._

" _That's not up to you Phillip." Nadia reminded him sweetly._

" _Stop!" Punk yelled grabbing the suitcase from her. "Are you taking her from me?"_

" _I didn't do this Phillip." Nadia informed him. "And I want you to remember that neither did you." she said cupping his face._

" _Do what? She's not leaving." Punk argued pulling away._

" _It's time Phillip." Nadia said grabbing the suitcase. "Now I have to refold these clothes."_

" _No!" Punk yelled pulling it back out of her hands._

" _There's still time." Nadia said to him and picked up a coffee mug from the bed. "I thought she'd want this." she said showing him her batman mug. "Make her feel at home."_

" _She is home." Punk reasoned._

" _Is she?" Nadia asked and Punk snatched the mug from her and dropped it onto the hardwood floor causing it to break._

Punk's eyes shot open and turned to see April and Nadia were both gone and he quickly went in search of them.

"Hey." Cliff greeted from the couch. He was sitting on the couch holding Nadia who had his thumb in her mouth.

"What the fuck?" Punk asked disgusted.

"She likes chewing on my finger, helps with the teething." Cliff said watching the game on the screen.

"Where's Ape?" Punk asked.

"She said she had to run some errands." Cliff shrugged.

"Where?" Punk asked.

"She didn't run it by me." Cliff said to him. "Why? Something wrong?"

"I don't think so." he said unsurely. "I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach and I can't shake it, woke me up."

"Are you sure you didn't wake up due to the fact that you've been sleeping for almost 24 hours straight?" Cliff asked him seriously.

"No." Punk said annoyed. "And I did wake up briefly in the night." he remembered with a grin.

At some point in the night April had put Nadia in her bassinet in the room next door to sleep and when she came back she was all over him. He loved how she'd wake him up in the middle of the night and demand sex, it was always a turn on.

"Ew." Cliff said disgusted.

"My wife is pretty amazing." Punk reminded him smugly.

"I was watching the news earlier, Amy pleaded insanity." Cliff told him. "She's not fit to stand to trial apparently. She's heading off to some mental hospital for the foreseeable future."

"Good. They better have fucking bars on the window." Punk said grabbing a coffee mug but he dropped it right onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" Cliff asked annoyed as he interrupted his game.

"I dropped a mug." Punk frowned and went to pick it up and realized it was April's batman mug that she used to use every morning here. "Did she call?"

"April? No." Cliff said to him. "She's only been gone like an hour."

Punk ignored the mess and ran upstairs for his phone and called her but her phone was off. She never turned her phone off and he knew she'd have it charged if she planned on leaving Nadia with someone. He came back down the stairs and grabbed Cliff's phone and tried from there.

"Why is her phone off?" Punk asked Cliff.

"Maybe she's having an affair." Cliff suggested and Punk glared at him. "I'm sure she's fine man, whats your problem?" he laughed.

"Did she go to the house?" Punk asked him. "Or into work?"

"I don't know try Paul." Cliff suggested.

"Good idea." Punk said searching for Paul's number in his phone.

A few minutes later Punk walked back over to Cliff and grabbed Nadia.

"She's not with Paul she's missing." Punk said to him.

"Don't you think you're being a little dramatic?" Cliff asked him seriously.

"Something is wrong." Punk told him. "I need you to stay with Nadia."

"I was planning on it." Cliff said to him. "But if you need me I'll drop her off with Celeste at the restaurant."

"No." Punk said and kissed Nadia's cheek. "I love you." he said to the little girl.

"Dude is there something happening that I don't know about?" Cliff asked him. "You can tell me."

"I don't know." Punk said passing her back to Cliff. "Make sure you actually change her and she eats."

"Of course." Cliff said to him. "But where are you going?"

"I don't know." Punk admitted. "I'll try the house first."

"I'll go with you or let me call Nico." Cliff insisted.

"No. Stay here with her and don't let anyone near her." Punk told him as he threw on his sneakers.

"You're freaking me out." Cliff warned him.

* * *

Back down in the basement Detective Stiletto had his gun drawn and Jean was protectively guarding April.

"Alright let's not do anything rash." Jean laughed. "We're all family I suppose." he laughed.

"I'm not part of this fucked up family no matter how hard I tried to be part of it." Stiletto sneered. "I tried. My dad didn't want me tainting his sons because I had some trouble growing up."

"I'm sure that's not true." April reasoned from behind Jean.

"You weren't there!" He yelled and April flinched. "He told my mom because I had a juvi record and some issues I couldn't be part of his family. He'd give her money but that was it!"

"What kind of trouble?" Jean asked nervously.

"Well I had some issues with fires." He smirked. "Set my room on fire when I was 11, when I was 14 I set three garbage cans on fire as well, got picked up for it on the fourth. I love fire."

"No kidding." Jean muttered.

"You think this is funny?" Stiletto hissed.

"Phil would love to get to know you." April assured him. "We were just discussing it last night."

"No he doesn't and I don't want to know him." Stiletto smirked. "What kind of an idiot did you marry that he didn't piece it together? I'm a homicide detective, why was working your daughters kidnapping case or his arson case? He didn't see that we have the same eyes? He didn't think of me once!"

"He didn't know you." April reminded him. "He was a little boy his parents never told him."

"Or me." Jean defended.

"No one would tell you anything you junkie piece of shit." He said to Jean coldly. "You just fit in perfectly because I planted the seeds in Punk's head about you months ago. Sexual predator, stalking him outside his shop I told him you were bad news and not to let him near his wife and daughter. As soon as I figured out you were sleeping in the yard I set that fire and you were going to take the fall."

"Why?" April asked.

"Jean goes to jail, you die, Punk would be next." Stiletto said to them. "I want that money. I'm entitled to that money once he's gone. I present that birth certificate and DNA proof that I'm a Brooks heir I get it all and it's a fucking lot." he laughed.

"If Phil and I were gone, Nadia would get the money." April reminded him.

"That's where Amy was supposed to come in." Stiletto said shaking his head. "Who do you think got her the keys to that car? Or helped her out of the hospital? Weren't you curious as to how a woman slipped in and out of the hospital with a newborn?"

"You bastard." April hissed.

"This has been planned for two years." Stiletto told her. "You keep fucking things up." He said pointing his gun at her but Jean blocked it with his own body. "You found Amy and the baby, you survived that fucking fire, you figured me out and now you're really pissing me the fuck off."

"She has nothing to do with this." Jean insisted calmly. "Let her leave."  
"No." Stiletto snorted and shot his gun.

April let out a scream as Jean hit the floor and held his stomach where the bullet hit.

"Jean!" April yelled.

"How fitting will it be that you're found dead down here?" Stiletto asked grabbing her arm roughly. "I have it all figured out. You came here to check out the house, Jean who has an awful police record was here sleeping and you surprised him- a man like that with his kind of record he just couldn't help himself. He dragged you down to the basement and beat and raped you I walked in on him trying to set a fire to cover up his disgusting crime and shot him but I was too late, you were already gone."

"No." April said fearfully shaking her head and he pushed her onto the floor.

April sat up on her elbows and watched as the Punk's brothers used one hand to pull off his belt and kept his gun trained on her with the other one.

"Should I beat you first? Or should I kill you?" Stiletto asked. "Either way I'll be in you." he grinned.

"I'm pregnant!" April cried out shielding her face as Stiletto raised his belt at her face.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he hissed. "You just had a god damn kid!"

"The hospital called me and they took tests after the fire and just got the results." April cried. "Please don't do this to me I haven't even told Phil yet."

"I'm trying to eliminate family members." Stiletto reminded her. "Punk will find out when he gets your autopsy results."

"Please." She cried.

"Ape!" a voice yelled and Stiletto looked up hearing Punk wandering around upstairs. "Ape!" Punk yelled again.

"Phil!" She cried out as loud as she could but she was sure he hadn't heard her.

Stiletto reached down and grabbed her and covered her mouth with his hand.

"You say a word and I'll shoot him the minute he steps down here." Stiletto threatened.

"Phil!" Jean yelled out much louder in pain. "She's here! Help!"

"Shut the fuck up old man!" Stiletto hissed kicking him in the stomach.

"Jean?" Punk asked coming down the stairs not seeing April and Stiletto yet. "What the fuck?" he asked seeing all the blood.

"Don't move." Stiletto said from behind Punk and turned to see April crying and shaking with a gun pointed to her head...

* * *

 **A/N: #Swerve. For those who had figured it out, bravo! But I've been planning this since the beginning so I hope I surprised you. The Amy connection and more will be detailed in the next chapter.**


	55. Jet Airliner

**A/N: Thanks everyone! Enjoy as we approach the end...**

* * *

 **Jet Airliner**

* * *

"Welcome." Stiletto greeted Punk as he kept the gun pressed to the side of April's head.

Punk slowly rose to his feet and now Jean was completely forgotten. Punk would throw up at the sight of the image but he was frozen in front of them.

"This isn't how I saw things going." Stiletto smirked.

"Phil." April choked out crying.

"It's alright." Punk whispered to her.

"No it's not." Stiletto said to him. "And if you jump at me I'm going to put a bullet in her head."

"I'm not going to jump." Punk assured him calmly. "Put the gun down and we'll talk."

"No." Stiletto said to him. "I tried to talk to our father years ago and he slammed the door in my face and why? Because I wasn't good enough for him and his kids- my brothers."

"April isn't part of this." Punk reminded him.

"She is." Stiletto noted. "She figured it all out and kept nosing into our business."

"I'm sorry." April whispered.

"Too late honey." Stiletto said to her but kept looking at Punk. "A fucking thorn in my side."

"He helped Amy." April blurted out and Punk narrowed his eyes at the man.

"I did." Stiletto admitted. "I thought with the kid gone I could wipe you and your wife out and I'd get my payday. I was following you forever and I watched Amy who was watching your wife and I knew what the crazy bitch was plotting. I confronted her and helped her."

"So you thought you'd kill me, my wife and get rid of my daughter?" Punk asked him. "Then you'd get the money? You do realize I had a new will written up right? You think I'd leave all that money behind?"

"See? This is all nonsense." April said to Stiletto.

"Shut the fuck up." He hissed at her.

"Look clearly you're not of sound mind." Punk said almost laughing. "There's no money for you regardless."

"Then I'll just burn you all." Stiletto shrugged. "I don't give a shit because if I don't get the money none of you do."

"Is that what this is really all about?" Punk asked him. "You killed three people and almost my wife for money?"

"I did it because he didn't want me. If he didn't want me as his son then he'd have no sons. I didn't even know you survived that fire." Stiletto admitted. "I only found out a couple of years ago. I saw you wrestling and she was there." he said to him jamming the gun further into her. "She looked like she was 12 at the time, she was sitting with all of your friends or as you called them 'family', called you Brooks and I thought 'no way is that Phillip Jack Brooks' but I went home because I was curious and looked you up and sure enough it was you. I thought that money went to stupid fucking charities but no, golden boy has been letting waste away in some bank account. "

"So?" Punk asked. "You killed my family what more do you want?"

"I didn't kill your entire family, she's your family isn't she?" Stiletto asked him. "That adorable little baby girl and the little one on the way." Punk's eyes widened and he looked to April who slowly nodded. "I'm sure with your luck it's a baby boy and you'll officially have it all while I suffered my entire life."

"Suffer?" Punk asked coldly. "I grew up in the foster system, nobody wanted an eight year old boy with a shit mouth. I had no one until I was twenty I watched my family die."

"So did I." Stiletto shrugged coldly. "Imagine being rejected by your own father that sits with someone. I watched him take you and his brother to the park, I saw you guys at a Cubs game once too."

"I'm not him but I'm sure he had his reasons." Punk said to him. "I can see he was right."

"Oh fuck off." Stiletto mocked. "I worked my ass off to change my life around and get this badge. I worked so hard and much my wife left me yours is here of course. You got the dad, money and wife."

"This is ridiculous." Punk said stepping forward but Stiletto pulled the hammer back on the gun and he froze.

"I live with that rejection everyday of my life." Stiletto said to him.

"Will money help your pain?" Punk asked almost mockingly.

"It wouldn't hurt." Stiletto admitted.

"How much do you want?" Punk asked him.

"All of it." Stiletto said to him. "I want this fucking dream house! The bonds, the CDs, the shop and every last cent in your checking account."

"Done." Punk said without hesitation. "You just have to let her go."

"You're going to give up all that money?" Stiletto asked him.

"I never wanted the money." Punk said to him. "Had you come to me like a normal person years ago we could have worked something out but if you want to do it this way that's fine. I don't need the money."

"You just need your wife?" Stiletto snorted.

"That's right." Punk said to him. "Let her go and we'll go to the bank right now you can have it all."

"How can you support two kids without money?" Stiletto mocked.

"We'll figure it out." Punk shrugged as if it didn't matter at all. "You can have it all." he repeated. "Doesn't the money sound nice?"

"It does." Stiletto admitted as April and Punk kept their eyes on each other.

"If you hurt her you won't get anything." Punk warned him. "She's the deal breaker."

"You're worth millions, you hear that?" He asked April.

"I don't care about the money either." April informed him trying to sound strong.

"Alright." Stiletto nodded. "Move back." he said to Punk who only stepped back one foot. "Further." he instructed Punk.

Stiletto moved around slowly with April still in front of him and to the bottom of the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Punk asked him.

"She's my insurance policy." Stiletto said simply. "You think I'd just let her walk so you could attack me?" he laughed. "I want that money in cash."

"The bank isn't going to give me all of that in cash." Punk scoffed. "You're a cop you know that."

"You're going to rat me out to the cops too. I want the money and your car by nine tonight." Stiletto said to him. "Twenty thousand up front." he said to Punk whose face fell.

"The bank will only let me take out ten." Punk reminded him.

"Then you better hope you have some money lying around somewhere." Stiletto shrugged. "Once I'm out of town I'll be in touch for the rest."

"You're not keeping her." Punk said to him.

"She's my insurance." Stiletto said to him.

"I'm not giving you shit!" Punk yelled losing patience.

"Then you don't want your pregnant wife." Stiletto said jerking her head with the gun.

"Phil please." April cried.

"Fine." Punk said to him. "I need to get him help too." he said referring to Jean.

"Then you better hurry because you're not calling anyone but your bank." Stiletto said to him. "If you call the cops or anyone to come help Jean I'll kill her." Stiletto told him. "I have nothing to live for after this I'll go to jail and do you know what they do to cops in jail? I'd rather die."

"Just get him the money." April said to him. "I'll be fine."

"Banks close soon." Stiletto reminded him. "Want to stop home and pack your wife a bag?"

 _Punk watched as his mother placed clothing into a suitcase and frowned._

" _What are you doing?" Punk asked her almost fearfully._

" _Packing a bag." Nadia smiled cheerfully._

" _Why?" he asked her. "Where are you going?"_

" _Me? Nowhere." Nadia laughed. "I'm where I am for good. This is for April."_

"Earth to little brother." Stiletto mocked.

"Ok." Punk said slowly nodding. "I'll get your money."

"I'll be ok." April promised him.

"You will be." Punk confirmed.

"No cops." Stiletto said to him. "I'll have my radio on to listen in."

"I won't call the cops." Punk assured him. "If you take me in her place though that guarantees you your money."

"I'll take my chances against the 100lb pregnant woman." Stiletto laughed. "Where are you going to get that other ten grand before nine?"

"Before nine?" Punk asked him. "I'll never be able to get that."

"If it's not all here by nine I'll assume you don't give a shit what happens to your wife or unborn kid." Stiletto said to him.

"Six hours Punk." Stiletto reminded him and nodded to the stairs.

"I love you." Punk said to April.

"Aw, and you hardly know me." Stiletto smiled.

"Shut the fuck up." Punk spat at him as he walked to the stairs.

* * *

Punk was at the bank first and that took almost two hours. The tellers seemed suspicious of it but Punk played it off well. His next step was to try to find money he knew Nico always had a full safe at the restaurant, only he didn't know the combination. The restaurant was always closed from 3-6 to prepare between lunch and dinner and it was after 5 so he snuck in and into the back office where the safe was.

"Fuck!" Punk shouted trying to figure out the combination then it hit him- April's birthday and of course that was it.

"You need bags to carry all of that money out of here?" Nico asked from the doorway.

"I can't explain this to you but I'll pay you back." Punk said opening up the gym bag he had the money from the bank in and grabbing anything he could out of the safe. "How much is in here?"

"You're fucking robbing me." Nico said stunned. "What is going on?"

"I need the money." Punk insisted.

"Looks like you got more than enough in that bag." Nico said peering over to the bag. "Tell me what's going on right now or we're going to have a huge problem here."

"I can't." Punk said to him. "I need this for April."

"April?" Nico frowned. "Why? What happened to her?"

"I just need the fucking money!" Punk yelled. "The bank will only let me take half out-"

"Half of what?" Nico asked. "Where is my sister?"

"She's in trouble." Punk said to him. "Now how much is in here?"

"Five or six grand." Nico said to him and Punk groaned.

"I need more." Punk said zipping up the bag.

"Tell me why you need it." Nico insisted grabbing the bag.

"My brother is the cop." Punk said to him. "He has April, he wants twenty grand and my car."

"What?" Nico asked not digesting that.

"He has a gun pressed to her fucking temple I need the money!" Punk yelled.

"Call the cops!" Nico yelled back.

"He is the cops." Punk reminded him. "He'll know and he'll kill her and he's not fucking around he shot Jean whose probably dead by now too."

"I need four thousand more." Punk said to him. "Where can I get it?"

"Do you have anything at the shop?" Nico asked him.

"No I never leave cash around." Punk said to him.

"I have some at home." Nico said thinking about it. "But you should call the cops this is crazy."

"I can't call the cops." Punk said to him. "I know he'll kill her, she's pregnant again."

"I think I need to sit down." Nico said to him.

"No, what I need for you to do is step up and help me get the rest of the money before he kills your sister." Punk insisted.

"I have a couple hundred in my room." Nico said to him. "Colt gets paid in cash and leaves most of it in a box under his bed-"

"Call him. Tell him you need to borrow it I'll pay you all back." Punk promised.

"It's not about the money it's about April and yours safety." Nico insisted.

"I'll keep her safe if I can get this money together." Punk assured him. "Just help me with this one thing."

* * *

"Boy or girl?" Stiletto asked April who was now sitting with Jean and holding a towel to his wound.

"What?" April asked quietly.

"What do you think you're having?" Stiletto clarified. "Should I expect a niece or nephew?"

"I don't know. I haven't had much time to digest the news." April stated coldly.

"I think it's a little soon but that singer had a baby a few months after her first, what's her name? The dumb blonde one..." Stiletto trailed off.

"Jessica Simpson." April mumbled.

"That's the one." Stiletto smirked. "I think it's a boy." he said to her. "Are you going to name him after Phil?"

"I don't want to talk about this." April said shaking her head. "Jean?" She asked and his eyes were closed but he nodded at her.

"Don't name him Jean." Stiletto snorted.

"Should I name him after you?" April mocked.

"Tony is a good name." Stiletto nodded fondly.

"I think it sucks." She muttered. "I think you suck."

"You know this was supposed to happen last night." Stiletto told her. "As soon as I figured out Officer Kelly had a hard on for your buddy Compton I set up Punk getting arrested last night except you went home with your friend and the baby was up all night. I was outside your door the entire night and heard her cries."

"I'm glad she's not here or part of this." April said to him.

"Eh." Stiletto shrugged. "I think Amy would have made a good mommy."

"You should have married her, you two would have made a perfect couple." April remarked sarcastically.

"She was hot." Stiletto noted. "Bat shit crazy but hot."

"You're sane." April remarked.

"Stopping mocking the man with a gun." Stiletto warned her.

"You shoot me he won't give you that money." April warned him. "He'd rather die than hand you over anything. I'm your only lifeline here."

"You think so?" Stiletto asked her.

"I know so." April said to him. "If I go you'll get nothing."

"What about your baby girl?" Stiletto mocked.

"He wouldn't be able to raise her without me or at least that's what he says." April said to him casually as she kept her eyes on Jean.

"I read your book." Stiletto informed her. "You lived an impressively depressing life." He snorted. "Heard you're writing a new book too."

"I'm not doing anything." April said to him.

"You're right, not if Punk doesn't show up with this cash." Stiletto smirked then looked at his watch. "He's cutting it close." he noted. "Twenty-eight minutes left."

"He'll be here." April said to him and as if on cue the basement door opened and Stiletto jumped up and grabbed April by the arm and dragged her in front of him and again pressed the gun to her head.

Punk slowly walked down the stairs with the gym bag. His eyes immediately searched for April and looked at her.

"I'm ok." She assured him knowing he was wondering.

"Is that all of it?" Stiletto asked him.

"Twenty grand." Punk said to him tossing the bag at April's feet.

"Where's April's bag? She is joining me until I get the rest of it." Stiletto reminded him.

"I have a preposition for you." Punk said to him. "You take that bag of cash, my car that I left running out front and drive right to the airport and hop on a private jet and go wherever the hell you want."

"You're kidding." Stiletto laughed.

"I'm not." Punk said seriously. "But you have to leave April here with me."

"What about the rest of my money?" Stiletto asked him.

"There's a gym bag at the top of the stairs with another ten grand to get you through." Punk said to him. "All of this for twenty grand? No fucking way." Stiletto said to him.

"You're getting a free pass how far do you think you'd get with a pregnant hostage?" Punk asked him. "You're a cop, you know your odds."

"Where did that extra money come from?" Stiletto asked him. "Or the jet?"

"A friend." Punk said then shook his head. "Actually not a friend, he's a pain in my ass but he's loaded and he's willing to lend you his jet but again April stays here with me."

"I'll take this bag." Stiletto said to him. "Pick it up." He instructed April. "I'll take the other one, take the jet and sit on the beach with your hot wife until I get the rest of what I'm owed."

"Please leave me here." April pleaded and began to cry. "Phil don't let him take him." she sobbed.

"It's going to be alright." Punk assured her as Stiletto pulled April to the stairs and walked backwards up them facing Punk.

"Phil." She cried. "Can I say goodbye to him?"

"You can wave from the car." Stiletto mocked reaching the top of the stairs. "Grab that bag too."

"I can't carry all this heavy stuff." April reminded him and he rolled his eyes and reached down and grabbed one bag.

As Stiletto reached for the bag he was tackled to the ground and April saw Nico and gasped. The basement door opened and it as Punk running in and helping Nico who was struggling with the cop.

"Phil!" April screamed but someone wrapped their arms around her waist and pulled her out the back doors of the kitchen.

"You stay out here and call 911." Cliff ordered passing her his phone.

"Cliff-" She started.

"Stay!" he yelled and ran back inside.

April had called 911 and she wasn't sure what was happening inside but she heard the sound of a gun off and her heart dropped.

"Phil." She cried just feeling it was him she began to run to the door but it opened up and Punk stepped outside. "Thank god." She cried and ran to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Are you really ok?" He asked her not willing to let her go.

"Yes." She assured him. "Who got shot?"

"No one." Punk said to her. "The idiot went for his backup piece and shot at the ceiling."

"Phil-" She started as she began to cry.

"It's alright." Punk said holding her.

"Thank you." She cried into his chest. "How did you even know to come here?"

"I had a feeling." He admitted not wanting to get into his dream.

"Is Nico and Cliff ok?" April asked him.

"Everyone is fine they're sitting on him until the cops get here but I had to check on you." Punk assured her.

"I'm ok but Jean-" She began.

"Colt is down there with him." Punk told her. "Are you really pregnant?"

"I am." She said to him. "The hospital called me as I was walking into the house I didn't get a chance to tell you yet."

"That's the only reason I didn't kill him." Punk said to her and she gave him a faint smile.

"How did you get the money?" April asked him.

"Some from the bank, some from Nico and the rest and the jet from your boss." Punk groaned hating even saying it out loud. "I was desperate Ape I needed the money and I went to him and he offered up his plane and more money to try and help."

"Daren Prince." She scoffed. "Who would have thought he'd even care?"

"He's a prick but I owe him." Punk had to admit.

"I want to go home, where's Nadia?" April asked him.

"She's with Celeste at the restaurant I didn't want them at home alone." Punk said to her. "As soon as the cops get here and Jean is off we'll go."

"Here they come." April muttered hearing the sirens in the distance...


	56. Epilogue

**A/N: This is it! Thank you everyone who has reviewed! This has to be one of my favorite stories I have written and I thank you all for pushing me out of my comfort zone a bit and branch out with a different plot. Check out my new story if you get the chance and again, thank you all for everything.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

April was standing next to Punk as he held Nadia who was giggling as everyone sang Happy Birthday to her. It was her first birthday and it was a huge ordeal. Punk and April's house was now decorated in pink and purple birthday balloons and the house was filled with family and friends. Her and Punk and helped her blow out her single candle and applauded and she began to clap and laugh too.

"She just wants presents." Cliff scoffed from the other side of the table.

"She deserves them." Celeste grinned.

"You ok?" Punk asked April who had her hand on her seven month belly.

"Yea my back hurts a bit." She admitted and Punk pulled a chair out for her in front of the cake. "Nadia wasn't this difficult, just saying."

"My boy is big." Punk grinned proudly. He was elated when he found they were in fact having a boy.

"Your boy is rough. He's kicking me so hard today." She groaned.

"Go upstairs and lay down." He insisted. "I'll host."

"No I don't want to miss a minute of this day." April said smiling at Nadia.

"Can we have some cake or what?" Colt asked seriously.

"Get yourselves." Punk snorted.

"This is why you don't host." April laughed grabbing a knife and began cutting the cake. "You want a piece dad?"

"Sure." Nico Sr. smiled. "Everyone has to have at least one piece for luck." he warned the crowd.

"How's Ellen doing?" April asked passing her father a piece of cake from her seat.

"She's spending a lot of time with Xavier's doctors trying to get him help but sometimes there's no helping people." Nico Sr said to her. "It's not your fault either so stop thinking it."

"Right." April said with a forced smile.

"Be happy." Nico Sr. grinned. "Your little girl just turned one and in a few weeks you have another."

"Are you coming to town on my due date?" April asked hopefully.

"Of course I am." Nico Sr. assured her. "I've already talk to Phil and I'll stay here and help with Nadia too."

"Thanks." she said relieved.

"You sure you want me there?" Nico Sr. asked her.

"Of course I do, you've been great." April smiled.

"I'm here for you now April." Nico Sr. reminded her and kissed the top of her head.

"Jean, here." April said passing him a piece of cake.

"Thanks." Jean said taking it anxiously. "Good cake." he said taking a large mouthful.

"So how are you liking working with my brother?" April asked him.

"Oh he's great." Jean boomed. "I can't do much since my surgery but your brother pays me well to clean tables."

"Cliff started cleaning tables." April pointed out.

"I'm just thankful he lets me take the extra food home." Jean grinned.

"What a dysfunctional family gathering." Punk laughed sitting next to her holding Nadia.

"It is but I wouldn't have it any other way." April said happily cutting more pieces. "Don't forget you have your tux fitting the wedding."

"Why do I need it fitted- it fucking fits." Punk argued.

"Nadia almost said fuck the other day." April warned him.

"Right sorry." he sighed. "This wedding is more work than our wedding." He complained and glanced over to Celeste and Nico who were in the corner of the kitchen together giggling over something.

"Look how happy they are, they deserve it." April said to him. "Them too." She nodded over to Cliff who was with Lesley, the abused woman he was taking care of him. They were head over heels in love and Lesley fit in perfectly with Celeste and April.

"Now we just need marry Colt off." Punk remarked.

"Oh fuck off." Colt scoffed. "I'm not deaf and I like being single."

"Right." Punk said with a dramatic roll of his eyes.

"I have to work on my book tomorrow." April reminded him. "You'll take Nadia to the shop with you?"

"I will." Punk confirmed. "How much more do you have to write?"

"A few more chapters." April said to him. "Adding your brother into the mix changed a lot of the book."

"Don't call him that." He groaned.

"Sorry." She whispered. "I want to finish the book before Brandon is born." she smirked taping her stomach lightly. "Hopefully I'm conscious for this birth and you're able to see it."

"I'm wrapping you in bubble wrap the minute you hit nine weeks." he said seriously. "Is Daren ok with you finishing this book before Brandon?" he mocked.

"I thought you two were ok. He tried to help me out, we all cleared the air and things seemed well." April reminded him. "He let's me work from home I don't even have an office there anymore."

"Whenever he comes here to get your paperwork he eye fucks you." Punk pointed out and she rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you and the boys go to his charity poker game a few weeks back I thought you guys were almost friendly." April pointed out.

"Not friendly." Punk said to her. "Cordial." he corrected.

"Are you having a good birthday?" April asked Nadia.

"She wants to have a piece of her cake." Punk said to her.

"Just a small bite." April warned him as he put a little piece on the fork for her.

"She loves cake." Punk scoffed.

"You feed her cake often?" April asked almost threateningly.

"Never." Punk laughed nervously and avoided her eyes.

"Uh-huh." April said eyeing him as Nadia seemingly enjoyed the cake. "Oh." April gasped slightly and felt her stomach.

"What?" Punk asked concerned.

"He's kicking a lot today." April smiled and grabbed his hand and placed it where Brandon was kicking. "Feel it?"

"I do." Punk grinned and Nadia mocked her father and placed her hand on April's belly and giggled when she felt the kick. "You feel your little brother?" he teased at Nadia.

"I think she does." April smiled. "You're going to finish his nursery next week right?"

"Yea even though it doesn't matter he'll be in our room for the foreseeable future." Punk said to her.

"I think we should bring Nadia back in too so she doesn't feel left out." April suggested and Punk rolled his eyes. "Won't it be amazing to have both of our children with us? I'd sleep better at night."

"So when Brandon wakes up he'll automatically wake up Nadia?" Punk asked her.

"I didn't think of that." she frowned.

"I love our children very much but I don't want them sleeping in our room with us until they're 8." he warned her. I need a little April time too."

"You'll get it, trust me." April assured him.

Nadia kept putting her hands on April's stomach and laughing causing Punk to laugh.

"They're already best friends." April could cry at the thought. "They're like me and Nico."

"Good they'll look out for each other like you two have for each other." Punk said to her.

"My bond with Nico brought me to you." April smiled remembering.

"I'm very thankful for it." Punk had to admit. "I'd still be living in that tiny apartment alone if it wasn't for Nico."

"And now we live in a big huge house with one baby and another on the way." She grinned. "And no risk of anyone trying to swipe him from the hospital." She cheered but he never found Amy kidnapping jokes funny. "I'm kidding." She laughed and reached over and kissed him. "I love you."

"Yea, yea." He mumbled and April frowned. "I love you too." He smirked and kissed her again and Nadia pushed her hands out their mouths and let out a whine. "I love you too." he said to Nadia and kissed her cheek. "You too." he said putting his hand on April's belly.

* * *

Brandon Brooks was born two months later and both Punk and April were able to remember the birth even though April wish you hadn't. Unlike Nadia who she had a c-section and came right out, she was in labor with Brandon for 14 hours. Balancing Nadia, Brandon and their jobs was a trying task but they managed to make it work and fell into a great routine...

 _Seven months later..._

"Both children are fast asleep." Punk assured her closing the door quietly and tiptoeing into the room.

"Why are you tiptoeing?" She asked with a laugh. "The kids won't hear you."

"No but your dad and Ellen are in the room underneath ours." He reminded her. "I don't want to wake your dad either or our long planned night of me fucking you is going to get cut very short."

"I married the worlds most romantic guy." She teased as he got onto the bed and crawled over.

"And don't you forget it baby." He grinned kissing her lips.

Punk was only in his boxers and April pulled away from the kiss.

"What?" he asked.

"I have something for you." She said reaching over to the table next to her bed and pulling out a box.

"Oh come on." He complained.

"Suit up." She laughed passing him the condoms.

"Aren't you on the pill?" He groaned.

"I am but I'm not taking any chances." April said to him.

"You know back before we were even engaged all you talked about was kids." Punk pointed out.

"And now I have two and I'm happily content with that for the next few years." She smirked.

"I'll be careful." He promised falling onto her body and kissing her neck. "I'll pull out."

"You said that right before I got pregnant with Brandon." April reminded him as she tilted her neck so he'd kiss her sweet spot.

"I don't like any barriers keeping me from you." He groaned rubbing his lower half against hers.

"Ok, ok." She gave in grabbing the box and throwing it onto the floor. "Still love me?" she asked out of nowhere and he laughed right in her face.

"I love you more and more everyday." Punk assured her. "You're more than the mother of my children and my wife you're my best friend, you've always been my best friend."

"And I always will be." She smiled cupping his face. "I still love you in case you wondering." She teased.

"Psh, I see it in your eyes everyday." Punk smirked then kissed her. "But it is nice to hear."


End file.
